


Цветы в Пустоте: Книга Вторая

by Red_evil_twist



Series: Цветы в Пустоте [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst, Character Death, Drama, Male Slash, Multi, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Space travelling, Swearing, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 135,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_evil_twist/pseuds/Red_evil_twist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ничто не возникает из ничего, и у всего есть своя причина. Что бы ты ни сделал, будь готов отвечать за это – хотя бы перед самим собой. Особенно, если у тебя при этом были благие намерения – потому что всем известно, куда такими намерениями выложена дорога…<br/>И никогда не забывай: ты человек, и ничто человеческое тебе не чуждо. Как плохое, так и хорошее.</p><p>Вторая часть дилогии о "Цветах".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Орешник

_«…Особенно благоприятен сон, в котором вы едите орехи — он предвещает вам исполнение самых заветных желаний, любовь человека, который будет понимать вас с полуслова…»_

  
  
Небо болезненно-оранжевого цвета впивалось яркостью в глаза, высушивало внутренности, оставляло на губах фантомный кислый привкус. Местные упорно именовали этот цвет «апельсиновым» (вообще-то, у них было и специальное название, но Аргза его не запомнил); для Аргзы Грэна же этот цвет ассоциировался разве что с заревом приближающихся пожаров. Будучи полудиким выходцем с далёкого от цивилизации Архагла, Аргза всегда любил огонь, но костры и пожары – две огромные разницы. Костёр может греть тебя и отпугивать животных, на костре можно жарить пищу и кипятить воду.  
Пожары означали смерть, и именно это виделось Аргзе в оранжевом небе.  
Настырные стебли травы покалывали его кожу и лезли в лицо; ветер неизменно нёс в себе пыльцу и приторный аромат неувядающих цветов. Вечное лето, умеренно-тёплое и умеренно-прохладное одновременно – смену времён года здесь могли распознать только сами жители – делало здешних обитателей избалованными неженками. Впрочем, свою лепту вносила и их врождённая стихийная магия, и любовь к новейшим технологиям, которые привозили сюда доброжелательные странники со всего мира – по сути, окажись кто из местных в более неблагоприятном климате и без каких-либо благ цивилизации, он бы совершенно точно не выжил. Что, как следствие, приводило их к привычке цепляться друг за дружку. Аргза, искренне презиравший любую работу в команде точно так же, как и любую зависимость от чего-либо, их не понимал и понимать не стремился.  
Ладно, это была лишь одна из причин, по которым Аргзе не нравилось здесь находиться.  
Или, проще говоря, он всё ещё ненавидел эту грёбаную планету.  
Шорох травы рядом с ним и косая тень, наполовину закрывшая Аргзе солнечный свет, подсказали, что кто-то решил нарушить его уединение. Варвар не пошевелился, нарочно не обращая на подошедшего внимания, хотя глаза уже болели от разглядывания проклятого зарева неба.  
\- Где ты шлялся неделю? – процедил он сквозь зубы, еле сдерживая рвущуюся наружу ярость.  
Рядом неуютно завозились, уловив опасные нотки в его тоне. Некоторое время собеседник молчал, видимо, раздумывая над ответом, потом неуверенный голос поведал:  
\- Ты не можешь больше спрашивать это так требовательно… а я не обязан больше отчитываться.  
Аргза сел резко, как отпущенный пружинный механизм – и так же порывисто развернулся. Синеволосый эрландеранец, сидевший рядом, однако, вовремя среагировал: вскочил испуганной ланью и сразу же настороженно напрягся. Забыв, что может больше не бояться. Рефлексы всё же не исчезают так просто.  
\- Смотри-ка, - губы Аргзы изогнулись в неприятной усмешке. – На словах ты горазд, а на деле всё ещё шарахаешься от меня. Потому что знаешь своё место. Так что, поспорим, должен ли ты отчитываться?  
Но тот уже взял себя в руки: выпрямился, знакомо поджал губы и посмотрел на него прямо, без былой затравленности. Аргза чуть поморщился с досады – исчезли и рабский ошейник, и клеймо вокруг глаза, выведенное с кожи целебной магией и слабо проявлявшееся теперь только при всплеске особенно сильных эмоций. Без этих печатей покорности эрландеранец, очевидно, чувствовал себя намного более смелым.  
\- Нет, - возразил Сильвенио чётко. – Не поспорим. Потому что я не должен. Я свободный теперь, Аргза. Ты уже не мой хозяин… и я могу ходить без тебя, сколько захочу, не ставя тебя об этом в известность.  
Аргза скрипнул зубами, испепеляя бывшего раба тяжёлым взглядом. Лиам молчал, тоже, в свою очередь, разглядывая его и не спеша продолжать спор. Потом он тихо произнёс:  
\- Если ты не настроен сейчас на разговор, то я могу придти позже. Или завтра… или через несколько дней.  
Ну нет, этого Аргзе было не нужно. Маленький гадёныш, привезя его на свою планету, и так навещал его слишком редко, почти не показываясь на глаза. Корабль Аргзы, переживший не одну сотню сражений и долгие годы космического пиратства, был уничтожен сразу после всеобщей эвакуации команды, которую частично распустили, а частично перевезли сюда же, только в другие секторы. У Аргзы отобрали металлические когти, оставив его фактически без оружия, а Тёмную технику, позволявшую ему перемещаться в любое знакомое место, каким-то образом перекрывало поле самой Эрландераны. А между тем он вот уже который день страдал от безделья. Правда, занять его пытались регулярно: эрландеранцы приносили ему разнообразные книги от философских трактатов до детских сказок с голографическими картинками, поочерёдно пытались задушевно поговорить с ним о причинах его постоянной агрессии (Аргза прямо говорил им об истинных причинах своей злости, но на его матерные тирады они почему-то не реагировали), почти насильно показывали ему фильмы с каким-то глубоким содержанием, на которых он отрубался ещё в начале, круглосуточно ставили в выделенном ему отдельном доме спокойную медленную музыку, от которой он только злился ещё больше и уходил на улицу.  
Тем не менее, он пока не предпринимал никаких решительных действий по устранению столь многочисленных раздражителей, потому что знал: есть у этих чудиков методы промывания мозгов и посильнее.  
Прошло всего каких-то несколько недель с того дня, когда Сильвенио Антэ Лиам в одно мгновение перевернул все вековые традиции своих миролюбивых собратьев при помощи силы Сердца Вселенной – а эрландеранцы уже успели за это время развить пугающе активную деятельность. Первый свершённый ими суд вместе с процессом уничтожения повсеместно известных преступников, Близнецов, они, как оказалось, как-то засняли и транслировали на все доступные теле- и радиостанции – это послужило чем-то вроде сигнального огня, предупреждения, адресованному всем сразу и означавшему начало больших перемен. Пока весь остальной мир пребывал в состоянии шока оттого, что эти вечные отшельники, никогда прежде не вмешивавшиеся в жизнь других галактик, вдруг ни с того ни с сего вышли из добровольной изоляции, они сумели в кратчайшие сроки добиться для своих людей множества постов в не рискнувшей им возражать Федерации. Из ничего возникали новые законы и новые правила, и за считанные дни Эрландерана превратилась в некое современное подобие древней Инквизиции: теперь сюда регулярно доставляли особо опасных преступников со всего мира, и они проходили здесь так называемую «программу реабилитации» - Аргза не хотел знать, что в неё входит, но увозили мировых психопатов с этой жуткой планетки пускающими слюни хиппарями, ему довелось видеть немало таких лично. Однако страшнее было то, что подобные исправительные лагеря понемногу открывались и на других планетах, в других системах и галактиках, распространяясь, как чумная зараза. Эрландеранцы заявлялись решать чужие конфликты, заключали договора с правительствами, входящими в юрисдикцию Федерации, вычищали точки нелегального бизнеса, давали громкие заявления в средствах массовой информации – и если поначалу то, сколь многого они сумели добиться за такое рекордное время всего лишь силами одного-единственного народа, казалось невероятным, то постепенно это превращалось в пугающую тенденцию, потому что их энтузиазмом начинали заражаться и другие представители человеческой расы. Повсюду уже организовывались движения активистов, с восторгом принимавших новую идеологию, газеты и сайты в сети пестрели обращениями дружественных народов к эрландеранцам с предложением помощи в их «благом деле». Пиратские курорты и укромные беззаконные уголки космоса быстро пустели, воинствующие государства и группировки расползались по норкам; Аргза, у которого был доступ к местному новостному каналу, тоже являвшемуся здесь результатом недавних новшеств, однажды узнал, что одно из таких государств, вздумавшее сопротивляться воле эрландеранцев, буквально на следующий день стало очередным их тихим сторонником, а глава этого государства вдруг бесследно исчез.  
Так что масштабы изменений поистине поражали. Пожар в небе горел не зря.  
\- Ладно, - неожиданно произнёс Сильвенио, выцепляя пирата из его мрачных мыслей. – Я, пожалуй, действительно пойду… а то у тебя такое лицо, будто ты мне сейчас голову оторвёшь.  
Аргза дёрнул его на себя, очнувшись, и заставил сесть рядом с собой. Лиам издал короткий обречённый вздох и словно нехотя устроился поудобнее, откинувшись спиной на его грудь.  
\- Я скучал, - признался он, кратковременно вышибив этими двумя словами из Аргзы всю ярость. – Правда. Но у меня много дел, ты же понимаешь.  
\- Менять мир по своему вкусу и укреплять секту, поклоняющуюся тебе, да, я понимаю, - Аргза скрипнул зубами громче, в то время как руки его уже рефлекторно взяли Хранителя Знаний в хозяйский захват. – Конечно, у тебя много дел. Убивать недовольных, переделывать разум, навязывать свою волю. Ты, надо признать, научился у меня многим достойным вещам.  
Сильвенио в его объятиях вздрогнул и съёжился. Хранитель Знаний, чьё имя обещало вскоре стать притчей во языцех, чьего упоминания вслух начинали повсеместно опасаться, чьи слова были сродни божественному откровению для остальных эрландеранцев – по мнению Аргзы, он больше всего сейчас походил на того, кем являлся на самом деле: всего лишь перепуганным и растерянным птенцом. Аргзе захотелось сжать его посильнее, расплющить маленькую умную голову, чтобы посмотреть, как все эти самозваные мудрецы в панике забегают, словно крысы на тонущем корабле.  
\- Ничего из перечисленного тобой… я не делаю, - Сильвенио хмуро посмотрел на траву под ногами. – Я не убиваю. Не навязываю волю. И никакой секты я не организовывал. Я просто… предлагаю людям выбор. Я учу мой народ нести просвещение. Мы показываем… правильный путь, понимаешь? Смысл всего этого – в том, чтобы каждый получал по заслугам. И стараемся выносить смертный приговор как можно реже, только в самых безнадёжных случаях. Как с Близнецами. Так что, прости, я не совсем понимаю суть твоих претензий. Разве мы делали тебе плохо за всё время твоего пребывания здесь? Ты просто сопротивляешься слишком сильно, а если бы ты только…  
Аргза закрыл ему рот ладонью, не дав договорить. Абстрактные размышления о возможности раздавить его череп трансформировались в сиюминутный порыв посильнее приложить его головой обо что-нибудь, и Аргза сдерживал себя из последних сил. Сильвенио запрокинул лицо и какое-то время изучающе смотрел ему в глаза.  
Затем изумрудные стебли окружавшей их травы вдруг вытянулись и предупреждающе поползли по обеим рукам Аргзы, ещё не связывая полноценно, но уже намекая о такой вероятности. Варвар хмыкнул и нехотя отпустил телепата – путы тотчас опали, а Лиам шустро вспорхнул на ноги.  
\- Мне не нравится твоё настроение, - синеволосый маг укоризненно качнул головой. – Как мы можем разговаривать, когда ты такой кровожадный? Я действительно скучал, но… не по твоему извечному желанию нанести мне увечья.  
Они немного побуравили друг друга взглядами. Потом Аргза, заставляя себя успокоиться, медленно вдохнул-выдохнул и похлопал по земле рядом с собой. Загвоздка была в том, что в отсутствие Лиама время на этой тупой планете тянулось так ужасающе долго, что Аргзе казалось: ещё чуть-чуть – и он разнесёт тут всё к чертям; однако, сделай он это – Сильвенио наверняка больше с ним не заговорит. Ну, ближайшие полгода – точно.  
\- Давай, - Аргза поторопил его, видя, что тот сомневается. – Не ломайся. Развлеки меня чуток, я обещаю, что никаких увечий наносить не буду. Ты задолжал мне своего щебета за эту неделю.  
Лиам доводам внял – уселся обратно, правда, чуть подальше, и поглядел настороженно. Аргза сцапал его руку и поцеловал костяшки пальцев – только тогда напряжение между ними немного спало, но не развеялось окончательно.  
\- Ладно. Если ты так говоришь… - тот отнял свою ладонь и придвинулся ближе сам. – Что тебе рассказать?  
\- Что-нибудь. Не то чтобы мне было интересно, но твой голос малость примиряет меня с желанием всех тут прибить.  
И Сильвенио начал рассказывать – сначала неуверенно и с паузами, затем всё более вдохновенно. О том, что он теперь живёт отдельно от родителей, несмотря на то, что больше одиннадцати лет мечтал лишь о том, чтобы вернуться домой; о том, как много ещё предстоит сделать для его, видите ли, Великой Цели; о том, что система ещё не отлажена и что ещё безумно многое нужно отрегулировать, упорядочить; о том, что Федерация повадилась скидывать им всех самых жутких обитателей ближайших (насколько это понятие применимо к Эрландеранской глуши) тюрем; о том, что и в самой Федерации далеко не всё чисто и там надеются хорошенько поживиться на всём этом; о том, что к каждому, кого посылали сюда для исправления, можно было подобрать свой «ключик» - надо было только разобраться во всевозможных скрытых мотивах человека; потом он как-то неожиданно начал говорить о том, что у него не хватает времени даже просто почитать, потому что пока без его советов и указаний исполнение новых законов не всегда обходилось хорошо; а ещё о том, что он очень хочет податься в длительное кругосветное путешествие пешком по Эрлане, и что Аргзе непременно, просто непременно надо будет отправиться в это путь с ним, когда с делами будет покончено, потому что на этой планете бесконечное множество по-настоящему прекрасных мест, и что…  
Аргза слушал жадно, поглощая звучание самого голоса и не особенно обрабатывая сознанием смысл. Но тут Лиам вдруг замолк и уставился на него, явно ожидая хоть какой-то реакции на свои слова, и Аргзе пришлось срочно вспоминать хотя бы начало разговора.  
\- Так когда ты познакомишь меня с твоими родителями? – спросил он невпопад, выдумав себе неожиданно дополнительное развлечение.  
Лиам неуютно поёжился, растеряв всё вдохновение.  
\- Зачем? – вышло даже как-то жалобно. – Они с тобой, в некотором роде, знакомы…  
В этом-то и шутка, подумал Аргза, заранее предвкушая то, как вытянутся их лица, но вслух только заметил со всей серьёзностью, на которую был в данный момент способен:  
\- Они не знают, что я здесь, ведь так? А мы с тобой, вроде бы, не чужие люди.  
С этим Сильвенио поспорить не мог, как бы ни хотел, и ему пришлось уступить, назначив «знакомство» на сегодняшний вечер.  
\- Пожалуйста, - повторил Сильвенио в который раз, когда уже в сумерках они стояли у порога смутно знакомого Аргзе по прошлому своему визиту сюда дома. – Помни, что это мои родители, и веди себя… не как обычно, ладно? Мне и так будет достаточно нелегко представлять тебя им в качестве моего… подопечного. Не груби, не хами, не говори ничего… ну, провоцирующего. Я очень тебя прошу, Аргза. Всем будет лучше, если я сам буду подбирать нужные слова. Возможно, в этом случае они даже смогут увидеть в тебе того человека, которого вижу я.  
Варвар хмыкнул и потрепал его по пушистым волосам, ничуть не проникшись столь доверительным тоном.  
\- Всё будет зашибись, пташка. Предстану в лучшем своём виде.  
Сильвенио, очевидно, не слишком успокоили его слова, но он вздохнул и постучал в дверь – отступать было поздно. Шоу начинается, отметил пират про себя.  
\- Сильвенио! – первой навстречу вышла синеволосая женщина, мало изменившаяся с последнего раза, когда Аргза видел её. – Ты сегодня немного рано, ужин ещё не готов. Но скоро будет, проходи.  
Аргза видел, как бывший раб резко побледнел, пока сам пират оставался незамеченным, сливаясь с вечерней темнотой.  
\- Мама, - Хранитель Знаний выглядел совсем несчастным. – Мама, я сегодня не один…  
Но её зоркие глаза, поначалу привычно ослеплённые видом сына (она, похоже, всё никак не могла поверить, что наконец-то имеет возможность снова смотреть на него) – уже и без этого замечания уловили в синем сумраке рослую фигуру стоящего чуть поодаль варвара. И, конечно, она узнала его – о, ещё как узнала! Какая мать не узнает того, кто когда-то похитил её ребёнка из родного дома?  
Аргза с глубоким удовлетворением наблюдал за сменой выражений её обыкновенно приветливого лица: ужас, неверие, непонимание, даже гнев – правда, сменившийся тут же нейтральной маской равнодушия. Как же приятно было наконец увидеть какие-то действительно искренние эмоции этих лицемеров! Эрландеранцы, по собственному утверждению, не умели ненавидеть, считая это нецелесообразным, они пропагандировали всюду мир и любовь; но вот перед Аргзой женщина, когда-то позаботившаяся о нём и принявшая его в своём доме, а он взамен на её доброту украл её любимое дитя на долгие одиннадцать лет, превратившие это дитя во внутренне переломанного много раз параноика с едва-едва стёртым с лица рабским клеймом – и что, интересно, эта женщина сейчас испытывает, когда спустя столько лет её обожаемый, вернувшийся на родину после ужасных странствий сын вновь привёл обманувшего её человека в их дом?  
\- Дорогая, там Сильвенио? Почему стоите снаружи? – из-за двери, прерывая молчание, высунулась кудрявая голова отца семейства.  
Его лицо оказалось не столь богатым на смену чувств: заметив Аргзу, он только перестал улыбаться и оглядел его с холодным вниманием – в пронзительно-голубых, как у Сильвенио, глазах плеснули искры магии, словно бы Эневиан приготовился к бою.  
Сильвенио выдохнул.  
\- Мы можем все поговорить внутри?  
Супруги переглянулись и молча отодвинулись вглубь дома, приглашая войти. Унтеру-Лив величественно направилась в кухню, Эневиан же подождал, пока Сильвенио с Аргзой пройдут за ней – и только тогда, замыкая цепочку, двинулся следом.  
На кухне, рассевшись за низким круглым столом, они продолжали молчать. Унтеру-Лив налила всем ароматного травяного чая в чашки из непонятного шершавого материала – Аргза послал ей в благодарность глумливую ухмылку, но она уже очень хорошо себя контролировала.  
\- В общем, - Сильвенио залпом сделал несколько глотков чая и отставил свою чашку с решимостью самоубийцы. – Помните, я говорил вам о том, что взял покровительство над одним преступником? Вот… это он. Аргза Грэн. Список обвинений довольно большой… Я лично наблюдаю за его реабилитацией, потому что мы… он… это сложно объяснить… всё запутанно, правда. Ну, мы…  
\- Трахаемся, - подсказал варвар безжалостно. – Я лишил его девственности в пятнадцать и с тех пор регулярно имею во всех позах.  
\- Аргза!.. – Лиам спрятал пылающее лицо в ладонях, застонав, но тот намеренно его проигнорировал.  
\- Сначала ему не нравилось, - продолжал он невозмутимо, без всякого намёка на стыд глядя в глаза хозяевам дома. – Но потом я сменил тактику, и он вроде как втянулся. Потом я ещё привязал его к себе каким-то вашим грёбаным ритуалом, и теперь он стелется под меня почти даже с удовольствием.  
Тишина, воцарившаяся в кухне после этого, с лихвой затмевала атмосферу неловкости предыдущего подобного момента. Сильвенио не отнимал рук от лица, плечи его мелко подрагивали, уши горели. Аргза, всё так же нагло глядя в словно бы закаменевшие лица его родителей, наклонился и на несколько секунд собственнически прижался губами к виску Лиама. Тот задрожал сильнее. Целую минуту никто не двигался, и только после этого Лиам обречённо опустил руки и посмотрел на родителей с бесконечной виной, ожидая, что они скажут.  
\- Значит, это твой выбор, - заключила Унтеру-Лив Мантэ ровным голосом. – Не скажу, что он мне понятен, но я не стану тебя осуждать. Если ты дал этому человеку шанс, на то должны быть причины.  
\- А если твоё доброе сердце ошиблось, и из этого ублюдка не сделать цивилизованного человека, - неожиданно добавил Эневиан Гантэ Сиру, открыто Аргзе улыбнувшись. – То с этим справится программа реабилитации.  
«Или тебя осудят на смерть, если ты причинишь вред моему сыну,» - прочитал пират адресованное ему предупреждение в смеющихся глазах.  
Дальнейший ужин прошёл скучно: Унтеру-Лив расставила на столе тарелки с разноцветным салатом и ягодным пюре, и эрландеранцы приступили к трапезе. Супруги, как ни в чём не бывало, спокойно интересовались у Сильвенио его делами за день и вообще вид имели такой, будто негласно решили напрочь забыть о том факте, что в доме у них находится не просто случайный гость, перед которым надо поставить лишнюю тарелку, а кровожадный пират. Аргза, которому все эти салатики уже в горло не лезли, с тоской вспоминал о сочном мясе. Он попытался развлечь себя ещё немного, нахально велев принести ему хорошей выпивки, но ему убийственно-вежливым тоном сообщили, что никакого алкоголя на планете не водится в принципе. Так что, едва дождавшись, пока Лиам доест, он выдернул его из-за стола и потащил к выходу, не попрощавшись.  
\- Не знал, что твой отец знает слово «ублюдок», - сказал он Лиаму, когда они уже шли в темноте обратно к дому Аргзы – в своё жилище Лиам его пока не приводил ни разу.  
Сильвенио не ответил, глядя исключительно себе под ноги. Аргза потянулся рукой к его волосам – тот уклонился и наконец посмотрел на него. Разумеется, осуждающе, иного Аргза и не ждал. С достаточной долей трагизма он возвестил:  
\- Это было ужасно! Это… это даже хуже некоторых вещей, которые ты делал, когда я ещё был твоим слугой… Как ты мог, Аргза? Я же просил тебя…  
Варвар улыбнулся, полный самодовольства за это представление. Конечно, Лиам будет ещё долго упрекать его, но всё равно рано или поздно успокоится, а так Аргзе удалось (пусть и несколько по-детски) хоть немного досадить местным жителям, которых, вне зависимости от их личности, воспринимал как единую враждебную массу, держащую его здесь против его воли.  
Не то чтобы он не помнил, что именно Сильвенио притащил его сюда.  
После этого происшествия Лиам пропал ещё на несколько дней. Аргза маялся, пытаясь чем-нибудь себя занять. Хотелось поохотиться на какую-нибудь дикую живность, во всём многообразии обитавшую здесь повсюду; ему даже не понадобилось бы никакого оружия, чтобы добыть себе тушку оленя или лани – настолько животные тут были непуганые. Только, конечно, поохотиться ему ни черта не дали: каждый раз, когда он выслеживал потенциальную добычу, на пути у него откуда-то вырастали молодые побеги деревьев, всяческие корни и длинные цепкие ветки, так что, пока он продирался через всё это, зверь успевал ускользнуть – у него возникло неуютное ощущение, что сама планета тоже телепат и прекрасно знает все его замыслы; а может, просто за ним следили жители. Пару раз возникала мысль прогуляться к дому родителей Лиама – однако Аргза, к счастью, хорошо понимал, что пока этого делать не стоит, покуда Лиам не остынет. Общение с местными сводилось у него к коротким приказам с его стороны, что ему принести – и, естественно, далеко не все его требования выполняли. От безделья он даже пробовал почитать одну из накапливавшихся в его доме книг – в итоге вышло так, что он поиграл книгами и светящимся шаром, заменявшим люстру, в подобие боулинга – и скоротал только один вечер.  
На исходе пятого дня ему неожиданно повезло: первый же попавшийся местный, пришедший убирать погром в его жилище, не только любезно подсказал, что Хранитель Знаний сейчас в лесу неподалёку, но и указал нужное направление для поиска.  
Когда Аргза нашёл его, упомянутый Хранитель Знаний не глядя шёл вперёд, увлечённо читая какой-то фолиант. Настолько увлечённо, что не заметил овраг под своими ногами и чуть не грохнулся туда – Аргза в одно мгновение преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и мягко удержал за пояс.  
\- Осторожнее, - он благодушно улыбнулся, оттащив его от обрыва.  
Сильвенио вскинул на него настороженный взгляд и вежливо поблагодарил «за спасение». Смотрел он немного с прохладцей и в то же время вопрошающе, выжидательно как-то. Небось, ждал извинений. Аргза извиняться не собирался, зато всё же помнил, что в этот раз надо больше сдерживаться, дабы его пташка не упорхнула снова, оставив его опять наедине с изнурительной скукой. Поэтому он для начала взял его руку – и нарочито медленно коснулся центра ладони языком.  
\- Аргза…  
Он закатал рукав, чтобы пройтись языком выше. Тонкая жилка под его губами взволнованно забилась учащённым пульсом.  
\- Аргза, ты ведь понимаешь, что поступил плохо, опозорив меня перед моими родителями? Мне до сих пор стыдно за тебя! И то, что ты делаешь… не компенсирует этого поступка.  
Пират прихватил зубами кожу на запястье, дождался, пока эрландеранец вздрогнет, прошёлся влажными поцелуями до локтя. Лиам выдохнул и попытался отдёрнуть руку.  
\- Аргза. Прекрати… Здесь люди ходят.  
\- Никого здесь нет.  
\- Но могут быть! Аргза!..  
Ну, он честно старался быть предельно сдержанным – не получилось. Так что Аргза просто толкнул Лиама на землю: ему надоело ждать. Не обращая внимания на непрекращающиеся протесты, он в пару движений вытряхнул бывшего помощника из одежды, заметив мельком, что тот отправился на прогулку босиком. Потом протесты и возмущения увязли в поцелуях – Сильвенио сбился с мысли и устало замолк, потеряв всякую надежду достучаться до разума пирата. Он гораздо лучше воспринимал медленные, чувственные ласки, реагируя на них достаточно остро в сравнении с обычной своей холодностью, но что поделать – сейчас он сам от них отказался. В результате Аргза просто насладился гибким телом, привычно отзывавшимся на его касания.  
После они несколько минут лежали рядом в траве и молчали. Аргзе было хорошо и лениво, Лиам же выглядел раздражённым. Восстановив силы, Лиам сел, сотворил магией влажное полотенце и обтёрся весь с такой тщательностью, что наблюдавший за ним варвар невольно фыркнул.  
\- Нам действительно нужно поговорить о твоём поведении, - эрландеранец потянулся за штанами, предоставив роскошный вид на худощавую белую спину; на правой лопатке красовались свежие следы зубов. – Ты же не думаешь, что мы сможем решить все наши проблемы таким способом? Да и твоя привычка кусаться, если честно… Я ведь уже говорил, что мне это не нравится. Но тебе нет до этого дела, верно? Я думал, что, оказавшись здесь, ты начнёшь понемногу осознавать свою неправоту. И что мне удастся указать тебе на твои ошибки. Вот только с тех пор, как ты здесь, всё стало ещё хуже! Ты как будто вообще перестал меня слушать!  
Во время своей тирады Лиам успел одеться почти полностью, однако в последний момент зацепился курткой за какой-то корень и запутался в рукавах. Укус на лопатке при этом продолжал назойливо маячить у варвара перед глазами, а сердитый тон, сродни условному рефлексу, мгновенно поднял в Аргзе волну неясной теплоты, которую обычно называли умилением – если бы это слово было применимо к пирату. Продолжая безмятежно игнорировать смысл сказанного, Аргза снова опрокинул любовника на землю, на этот раз на живот, и начал жадно вылизывать ему загривок. Этим он, как оказалось, только окончательно разозлил того – Лиам не стал больше терпеть подобного с собой обращения, заизвивался, как змеёныш, и вырвался из хватки, вскочив на ноги.  
\- Ты хоть о чём-нибудь, кроме драк, убийств и постоянного совокупления думать можешь?! – отчаянно воззвал он к нему, взъерошенный и со сверкающими глазами-льдинками. – Ты совсем как дикий зверь, Аргза! Такое чувство, что ты деградируешь всё больше! Ты вообще помнишь, что ты всё-таки человек и должен жить разумом, а не инстинктами? Как мы можем общаться, если каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь донести до тебя что-то, ты так или иначе набрасываешься на меня!  
«Почему бы и не набрасываться, если ты несёшь бред,» - подумал Аргза, наблюдая, как Сильвенио, так и не дождавшись от него реакции на свои слова, рассерженно скрывается за деревьями, предварительно подобрав оброненный фолиант.  
Правда, следующим же вечером Лиаму вновь удалось удивить его. Он пришёл сам, синяя тень в синих сумерках, и даже не стал читать нотаций – сразу просительно потянулся за поцелуем, привстав на цыпочки. Аргза так отвык от подобного проявления инициативы с его стороны, что не стал задумываться о причинах столь подозрительного поведения – из головы всё вышибло словно выстрелом.  
Всю ночь они провели без сна и без слов, и это было совершенно потрясающе после всех этих скучных дней. А потом, когда Аргза собрался было отрубиться, абсолютно довольный, сонный Лиам вдруг снова прижался к нему. И начал тихо, успокаивающе щебетать, как будто он разговаривал с маленьким ребёнком.  
\- Знаешь… Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты поддерживал меня. Мне было бы намного легче исполнять свои замыслы, будь ты на моей стороне. И – ну, знаешь? – ты мог бы… быть немного снисходительнее ко мне? Я понимаю, что это всё это довольно тяжело, но вместе мы ведь обязательно справимся, верно? Мы всегда со всем справлялись, Аргза, мы нашли Сердце Вселенной, мы прошли коридор из семисот семидесяти семи чёрных дыр – мы совершили невозможное. Если бы ты только помог мне чуть-чуть. Совсем чуть-чуть, Аргза… Может быть, мне стоит самому выбирать тебе материалы для духовного просвещения? Если я сам буду выбирать тебе книги и фильмы и подредактирую твою программу очищения, то, вероятно, тебе так понравится больше. Я же знаю твои вкусы… ну, более-менее знаю. Как ты считаешь?  
\- Я считаю, что тебе лучше заткнуться.  
Серьёзно, это когда-нибудь прекратится или нет?! Сильвенио зря считал, что Аргза его не слушал; напротив, Аргза слушал, и каждое слово накапливалось в его голове со дня на день с момента его прибытия в этот дурдом. Он представлял внутри себя песочные часы, в которых вместо песка сыпались слова; и он знал, что когда нижняя часть часов заполнится полностью – он потеряет терпение. Каждая подобная нотация, каждая проповедь о морали и обвинение во всех смертных грехах, каждое мягкое, настойчивое увещевание, каждое принятое за него кем-то другим решение оседало в этих часах, неизбежно приближая момент взрыва, и чем больше становилось этого «песка», тем сильнее болела у Аргзы голова.  
Вот надо же было этому гадёнышу испортить ему такое отличное настроение!  
\- Аргза… я что-то неправильно сделал сегодня? – спросил вдруг Сильвенио после долгого молчания.  
\- Что?  
Удивляясь внезапной перемене темы, уже приготовившийся к очередному скандалу варвар подозрительно уставился на любовника. Тот выглядел так, будто у него не сходились какие-то мысленные расчёты.  
\- Странно, - тон эрландеранца перестал напоминать воркование мамаши над больным чадом. – Я был уверен, что успел изучить твои предпочтения. Возможно, мне нужно лучше стараться? Было бы проще, если бы ты не заставлял меня угадывать, а формулировал желания сам, чтобы я мог составить таблицу. В конце концов, мне самому это удовольствия не приносит, я же для тебя стараюсь.  
Аргза припомнил, что в последнее время Лиам действительно исполнял в постели малейшую его прихоть (за исключением случая в лесу) – и настолько достоверно, что следовало давно почуять неладное, но Аргза сваливал всё на проклятую телепатию. Зацепившись за последнюю произнесённую фразу, он оглядел Сильвенио внимательнее. Тот и впрямь давно уже даже не заикался о своих нуждах в этом плане, и Аргза полагал, что, раз нравится ему – нравится и обоим. Значило ли это, что Лиам искусно имитировал собственное удовольствие, управляя рефлексами собственного тела?  
\- Я имею в виду, - терпеливо разъяснил Лиам в ответ, как очевидную истину. – Что у меня нет как таковой потребности сексуального взаимодействия. Но ты мой партнёр, а я читал, что в отношениях нужно идти на компромисс. У нас ведь отношения, это определение подходит? К тому же, я видел статистику, согласно которой у тех индивидов, кто устроен на твоём примитивном уровне – не сердись, просто классифицировать так проще – так вот, у этих индивидов обычно после акта совокупления значительно повышается настроение от выброшенных в кровь эндорфинов, плюс общая расслабленность способствует готовности выслушать, и я решил…  
\- Ты решил, что если будешь притворяться, будто всё добровольно – то я буду лучше усваивать всю ту херню, которой ты меня так усиленно кормишь?  
Уловив опасные рычащие нотки в его голосе, Сильвенио встрепенулся и незаметно подвинулся к краю кровати, непонимающе хлопая глазами. Дьявол, иногда Аргза ненавидел его дурацкую честность! Если он врал ему всё это время, пока так убедительно изображал взаимность – какого чёрта надо было рассказывать сейчас?! Хитрый засранец с лёгкостью управлял им, буквально вертел, как хотел, умело нажимая на нужные рычаги – только чтобы он, весь такой тупой и примитивный варвар, сделался его послушной игрушкой, как и все вокруг здесь! Очевидно, ему мало было одних эрландеранцев, готовых идти за ним, как овцы за пастухом, и он решил сделать своими марионетками всех, до кого дотянется – начав с него, Аргзы Грэна!  
И что было хуже всего – так это то, что Лиам, вероятно, воображал, что благородно приносит себя в жертву «примитивным» (его действительно задело это слово!) потребностям варвара, отдавая ему своё тело в качестве акта благотворительности. Как же жалко, должно быть, Аргза выглядел в его глазах!  
Осознание всего этого разом ударило Аргзу под дых, и он ощутил, как в его воображаемых внутренних часах упали последние песчинки. Откуда-то из глубины груди мгновенно накатила волна раскалённого гнева: казалось, стоит выпустить этот гнев наружу весь за один раз – и целое поселение снесёт вулканической лавой.  
\- Вон, - сказал он пугающе спокойно.  
Сильвенио дожидаться повторного приказа не стал – мигом вскочил с постели и начал поспешно одеваться. Даже этот заморыш умел понимать, когда рисковать всё-таки не стоит. Аргза наблюдал за ним, сцепив зубы, по скулам у него ходили желваки, а линия челюсти была так напряжена, что об неё с большой вероятностью можно было порезаться. Тем не менее, маленькому Храброму Портняжке хватило смелости обернуться в дверях и даже попытаться заговорить:  
\- Я не понимаю, - начал он скорбно. – Почему всё так изменилось между нами? Раньше ты был совсем другим…  
\- Я прежний, - отрезал Аргза сухо. – Это ты – тот, кто изменился. Проваливай, пока цел.  
Сильвенио вышел без единого слова, но одарил напоследок таким взглядом, что это заменило целую речь. Когда он ушёл, Аргза разгромил своё жилище, на шум и грохот сбежались местные и испуганно пытались его успокоить – но никто не посмел его тронуть.  
Разумеется, лучше ему от этого не стало.  
Занятий у него так и не прибавилось, зато прибавилось мягкой жалости во взглядах окружавших его эрландеранцев – будто бы они считали его душевнобольным, нуждающимся в их помощи. Сообразительный Лиам не заходил и не появлялся; Аргза знал, что прогнал его сам и сам же вроде как не хотел его видеть, и потому только ещё больше бесило его осознание того, что без Сильвенио тут было совершенно невыносимо. Он чувствовал себя зверем, загнанным в ловушку.  
\- Вы так несчастны, - осмелился ему сказать какой-то придурок через две бесконечных недели. – Ваше сердце и ваш разум страдают от вашей агрессии… Вы пробовали медитировать? Если хотите, я могу предложить вам в этом свою помощь…  
Аргза просто кивнул и свернул ему шею.  
…Ладно, он попытался это сделать. Он даже успел сомкнуть пальцы на горле этого доходяги и почувствовать сладкое биение чужой жизни в своих руках – а в следующую секунду земля под его ногами разверзлась и поглотила его.  
Тьма сомкнулась над ним со всех сторон, выбив кислород из лёгких. Могильный холод сковал его кости и мышцы первобытным страхом, в рот и в горло забивалась земля. Аргза пытался пробить себе путь наружу, яростно сопротивляясь затягивающей его трясине, но воздуха не хватало, тело не слушалось. Боль в лёгких стягивала его грудную клетку титановым обручем, перед глазами стремительно меркло.  
\- Хранителя Знаний сюда, ублюдки! – это было всё, о чём он мог подумать, когда его голова вновь каким-то образом оказалась на поверхности и он набрал кислорода. – Живо сюда его!  
Потом темнота снова забрала его к себе, и он отключился.  
Очнулся он в чьём-то доме, заботливо уложенный на кровать. Под потолком, окунаясь в блики света, скользящие по комнате, лениво парили живые книги, на стенах сидели пёстрые бабочки. На чистую простынь с тела пирата сыпалась грязь. Какое-то время он исступлённо дышал, наслаждаясь ощущением собственной жизни. Затем он различил совсем рядом звук чужого дыхания и повернул голову.  
Сильвенио сидел на самом краю его постели, где-то возле колен варвара, и холодно смотрел на него. Аргза сел – и только тогда закашлялся, выталкивая из горла остатки земли. Лиам не пошевелился.  
\- Меня заебало здесь находиться, - сообщил пират хрипло. – Вытащи меня с этой грёбаной планеты немедленно.  
Сильвенио поджал губы, не отвечая. Аргза зло сжал его плечо, едва борясь с желанием выломать сустав.  
\- Ты меня слышал? Вытащи. Меня. Отсюда. Немедленно. Или я буду убивать.  
Тот аккуратно высвободился из его хватки – не иначе как с помощью магии – и глянул на него как-то так, что даже при разнице в росте получилось как взгляд «сверху вниз».  
\- Не будешь. Ты уже имел возможность убедиться, что мы не станем поощрять твои порывы кровожадности. И что мы вполне способны тебя обезвредить. Надо сказать, я уже устал от твоего упрямства. Ты даже не стараешься. От тебя требовалось всего лишь приложить хотя бы немного внутренних усилий, чтобы измениться к лучшему!  
Аргзе захотелось сделать с этим говоруном множество плохих вещей. Вставать Сильвенио не стал, но в голубых глазах полыхнула магия: он теперь, и вправду, мог самостоятельно защищаться от любых попыток физического насилия, заранее улавливая их в чужих мыслях.  
\- Что, если я не хочу изменяться? – процедил пират сквозь зубы. – Меня устраивает то, какой я есть, и мне похрен, если у тебя и твоих сектантов с этим проблемы.  
Лиам встал и направился к выходу. У самых дверей он обернулся и опять скользнул по Аргзе тем самым высокомерным взглядом, от которого варвара тянуло на нервный смех – сейчас, правда, ему было не до веселья.  
\- Значит, пора переводить твою реабилитацию на более эффективный режим, - произнёс Сильвенио неожиданно жёстко. – Раз ты не желаешь воспринимать мягкие меры. Мне жаль, что приходится поступать так с тобой.  
И ушёл, напоследок окутав Аргзу мощным сонным заклинанием.  
  
***  
  
Аргза очнулся в лесу. Вокруг всё зеленело и цвело; воздух был наполнен множеством обычных лесных звуков вроде пения птиц и шороха мелких грызунов. Вдруг раздался человеческий крик, пронзивший умиротворённую тишину – Аргза резко сел, прислушиваясь, однако всё уже снова было тихо.  
Или почти тихо.  
_«Добро пожаловать в Систему Коррекции Личности. Мы рады приветствовать вас в числе наших пациентов.»_  
Аргза потряс головой – лучше не стало, механизированный женский голос действительно звучал только внутри его черепа. Вдоль позвоночника варвара прокатилась волна холода: что эти мрази сделали с ним? Вживили ему чип управления?  
Лёгкий разряд тока прошёл по его телу, ещё не принося боли, но уже предупреждая о такой возможности – как знакомые искры в глазах эрландеранцев, остерегающие от необдуманных действий.  
_«Зарегистрирована нежелательная агрессия. Пожалуйста, успокойтесь. Нет необходимости испытывать страх или тревогу: мы расскажем вам несколько правил нахождения в Системе, при соблюдении которых ущерб, нанесённый вашему организму, будет сведён к минимуму. Правило первое: в Системе включена фильтрация потока импульсов вашей мозговой активности, поэтому мысли, несущие негативный оттенок, будут наказуемы.»_  
Аргза не был бы собой, если бы тут же не проверил это утверждение, мысленно высказав всё, что думает по этому поводу, не стесняясь в выражениях – и ток гораздо большей силы ударил по его нервным окончаниям. На этот раз лёгкое покалывание превратилось во мгновенную судорогу по всему телу, однако он не безосновательно предположил, что дальнейшие «наказания» будут только прогрессировать по силе.  
_«Правило второе: пожалуйста, будьте вежливы с другими пациентами Системы. Проявление враждебности по отношению к пациентам наказуемо.»_  
Другие пациенты? Аргза вспомнил человеческий крик: значит, теперь можно быть уверенным, что не его одного отправили в эту чёртову Систему. Он огляделся – в пределах его видимости никого не наблюдалось, даже животных, но леса на Эрландеране были обширнее жилых территорий, так что разместить всех «пациентов» у них наверняка с лихвой хватало мест. Не суть – он найдёт их, Аргза знал это. Как бы ни презирал он работу в команде, иногда всё же неплохо было иметь под рукой кучку подчинённых, из которых можно было бы лепить пушечное мясо или хотя бы добывать с их помощью информацию. Уроды вживили чип ему в голову – значит, пришло время начинать войну, и похрен на Сильвенио: почти наверняка змеёныш эту долбаную Систему и разработал. В конце концов, у любого терпения есть предел. Песочные часы внутри Аргзы взорвались и стекли по его груди оплавленным стеклом.  
_«Зарегистрирована нежелательная агрессия.»_  
На этот раз электрические разряды прошивали его до тех пор, пока он не стал пускать слюни на траву; ещё несколько минут после этого соображать было довольно трудно. Ему было немного интересно, до каких пределов Система может дойти в этих «наказаниях» и есть ли у неё установка превращать людей в недееспособные овощи, подчистую выжигая им мозги электричеством – но эта мысль была фоновой, нисколько не влияющей на мрачную решимость Аргзы. Потом он вытер рот и поднялся на ноги, как ни в чём ни бывало: если он решил действовать, то не следовало терять время. Он должен был найти людей, оружие и… и, может быть, Хранителя Знаний, раз уж он тут всем заправлял?  
Впрочем, прежде, чем добраться до этого пункта, следовало выполнить первые два. И первоочередной задачей стояло – разобраться, как выдрать чип из своей головы. Существовал, конечно, вариант взять ближайший острый камень и раздолбать им свою черепушку так, чтобы пресловутый чип вовсе перемкнуло, но при таком раскладе Аргза наверняка потеряет дееспособность. Он задумчиво поскрёб высокий лоб, провёл пятернёй по растрепавшимся длинным волосам, смутно надеясь обнаружить инородный предмет на ощупь. Если бы чип был прямо под кожей, всё было бы гораздо проще и избавиться от него не составило бы труда – только, разумеется, чёртовы (он замер на секунду, проверяя, сработает ли фильтрация мыслей в ответ на одно негативно окрашенное слово, однако ничего не произошло) эрландеранцы были не так глупы, и ничего постороннего пальцами он не ощутил. С их уровнем знаний и медицины они могли, наверное, сделать микросхему такой маленькой, чтобы засунуть её в самый центр мозга, умудрившись ничего там не повредить, но Аргза понадеялся, что для массового отправления в Систему такая операция слишком кропотлива.  
А пока он размышлял и шёл, не разбирая дороги, из-за ближайших к нему деревьев шагнула тень. Аргза решил было, что это и есть один из упомянутых Системой «других пациентов» - и ошибся: тень, сотканная из веток деревьев и разнообразного лесного мусора, просто не могла быть живой. Более того – у куклы из растений появилось знакомое Аргзе лицо, и это лицо принадлежало человеку, которого тоже давным-давно уже не было в живых.  
Потому что Аргза сам убил его когда-то.  
Липкий страх, такой же неодолимый и первобытный, как и страх быть погребённым заживо, мерзким щупальцем сдавил его сердце на целое мгновение и послал варвару мысль: этого не может быть, потому что этого не может быть никогда и ни при каких условиях. Мёртвые не имеют привычки воскресать и обретать плоть из корней деревьев, мёртвые не открывают пустых провалов глаз и ртов, беззвучно что-то проговаривая.  
Правда, почти сразу Аргза одёрнул себя и разозлился ещё больше – он понял, что Система просто манипулировала его сознанием. Никаких мертвецов, никакой сверхъестественной дряни – всего лишь ещё одна поганая разработка этих чересчур активных психов, держащих его здесь. Аргза даже шагнул странному созданию навстречу, дабы убедиться, что это всего лишь плод его воображения, и попытался отбросить его со своего пути.  
Определённо, этого делать не стоило.  
Видение, ужасающе реалистичное, разом накрыло его, кратковременно вышвырнув из реальности: вот он, разгорячённый долгой битвой и жарким Архаглским солнцем, из последних сил бросается на врага, которого успел ранить до того лишь незначительно, вот он кричит что-то, несомненно, торжествующее, решив, что занесённое над головой противника копьё наконец-то попадёт в цель, так как тому уже нечем защищаться – и вот чужие руки в одно мгновение ломают сначала его копьё, а затем и шею. Аргза помнил этот поединок, это была последняя часть обряда инициации в совершеннолетние, который проходят все жители Архагла вне зависимости от пола по достижению шестнадцати лет, и условия этого ритуала таковы, что, не убив противника в финальной одиночной схватке, ты обречёшь себя на вечный позор. И в своё время он тоже прошёл это испытание, тогда же он в первый раз в жизни убил человека. Вот только – в видении он смотрел на поединок с другой стороны, со стороны того неудачника, которому повезло чуть меньше, чем ему – и он смотрел, как убивает фактически сам себя. Он видел своё собственное юное лицо, свой оскал, свои горящие жаждой убийства глаза, он чувствовал свои собственные руки на своей шее, он слышал свой торжествующий рёв, когда умирал…  
Всё пропало так же резко, как и появилось. Аргза сделал глубокий вдох, приходя в себя, машинально ощупал шею, не нашёл никаких повреждений, хотя ослепительная резкая боль, застывшая в призрачном мгновении его мнимой смерти, как муха в янтаре, на несколько долгих минут лишила его способности мыслить и осознавать себя. Только когда все фантомные ощущения более-менее осели в его нервах, запёкшись куда-то глубже, но не исчезнув полностью – только тогда он смог оглянуться. Ожившего мертвеца рядом, конечно же, больше уже не наблюдалось, лес снова выглядел мирным и тихим. Зато, по крайней мере, стало понятно, откуда взялся тот человеческий крик, услышанный Аргзой сразу по его пробуждению здесь.  
По мере того, как он продвигался дальше по лесу, всё новые порождения его собственной памяти, сплетённые из предательских растений Эрландераны, выходили ему навстречу, и от каждого из них он при прикосновениях получал занимательное путешествие в своё прошлое, где каждый раз принимал прежде неизведанную сторону. Он уже не касался их сам, как в первый раз, но они умудрялись подкрадываться незаметно и вырастать буквально на пути, не давая ему возможности избежать контакта. Он становился на несколько секунд теми, кого он убивал, теми, кого он так или иначе обманывал, кого грабил и избивал, попадались даже жертвы его сексуального насилия, но их было меньше всего – видимо, Система решила, что трахаться с самим собой это уже как-то слишком. На эти мгновения он выпадал из своей личности и примирял против своей воли чужие, он чувствовал то, что чувствовали они, получал их эмоции, их ощущения. И он видел себя, смотрел со стороны на свою ярость, на свой гнев, на свой азарт. Что было хуже всего – так это то, что вся боль, которая обрушивалась на него от себя же самого, каждая предсмертная агония, из которой он потом едва-едва выныривал обратно к собственной жизни – всё это никуда не уходило, а продолжало скапливаться в его теле. Учитывая, что к этому добавлялись и периодические разряды тока, проходящие по его мышцам за мысли, которые он так и не научился сдерживать – к концу дня он был уже измотан так, словно бы находился в пути не жалкие несколько часов и с привалами, а около месяца и беспрерывно. Так что, когда ровно через минуту после заката его вырубило, он даже не понял сначала, что «баиньки» его уложила тоже Система.  
Зря он надеялся, что сможет отдохнуть хотя бы после этого: только лишь дневное воздействие на него, похоже, было посчитано недостаточно эффективным. Аргза спал и видел сон, искусственно сгенерированный. Во сне он был всё в том же лесу, только уже на самом его краю. Через несколько метров деревья отчётливо расступались, открывая вид на просторную поляну, залитую светом звёзд и костра; у огня сидела женщина, в которой он, привыкнув к ночной темноте, с удивлением узнал свою покинутую давным-давно мать. Она не обернулась к нему, но что-то такое было в её позе, в том, с каким спокойствием она смотрела на костерок, что говорило само за себя: она ждала его. Не чувствуя, тем не менее, ни малейшей радости от этого («Они в самом деле думают, будто вид этой стервы должен меня как-то смягчить?»), Аргза, нахмурившись шагнул по направлению к ней – и только тогда обнаружил, что его мать, воительница от природы и вообще женщина суровая во всех смыслах, одета была… в закрытое эрландеранское платье. Вместо положенного в такой ситуации хохота Аргзу прошиб холодный пот, и – и он проснулся, так и не поняв, в чём заключалась суть странного послания.  
Весь следующий день его всё так же настырно преследовали эти ожившие кошмары. Аргзе приходила в голову мысль отбрасывать их теми же ветками деревьев за неимением другого оружия, позволявшего не касаться их напрямую – но при попытке отломить первую же ветку Система ударила его электричеством такой мощности, что пришёл в сознание он лишь к вечеру. Ещё пара десятков големов, напичканных его искажёнными воспоминаниями, успели подарить ему свои незабываемые смерти – теперь они вылезали к нему целыми толпами, многократно усиливая и без того неприятные ощущения и не давая ему придти в себя. Потом был закат – и снова тот же сон, вот только теперь к ожидающей его возле костра матери прибавился и отец, тоже в несвойственной ему одежде и с совершенно не подходящим ему умиротворением на лице, а ещё – ещё во сне был запах мяса, манивший его к огню с непреодолимой силой. Очнувшись чуть раньше рассвета, Аргза услышал мечтательное урчание собственного желудка – и увидел более чем сюрреалистичную картину того, как трава, в которой он желал, вонзила в его вены свои стебли по всему телу и, судя по всему, наполняет его питательными веществами, как через катетер. Это было бы безумно смешно – если бы Аргзе было чем питаться кроме этого ужасного травяного сока.  
А на третий день он встретил наконец другого такого же заключённого.  
Поначалу он вгляделся в силуэт между деревьями с некоторой опаской, подозревая, что там ещё один голем, но человек вдруг поднял голову и помахал ему тем обыкновеннейшим жестом приветствия, от которого Аргза начал уже отвыкать. Он подошёл ближе – и убедился, что сидящий на корточках перед ручьём человек действительно настоящий. Его взгляду предстал жилистый, поджарый мужчина с торчащими короткими волосами и лихорадочно блестящими глазами. При его приближении тот вновь вскинул голову, как-то нервически дёрнув щекой, и уставился на него с тем же понимающим, и в то же время колким выражением, которое Аргза сначала адресовал и ему.  
\- На одного из этих чумных хиппарей ты не похож, слишком крупный, - заключил незнакомец после недолгого обмена взглядами и ощерил в ухмылке мелкие, как у хорька, желтоватые зубы. – На один из ходячих кошмариков тоже, не припомню такого типа в своей жизни. Я Уоррен.  
Он протянул ему руку, которую Аргза после некоторого раздумья пожал, решив, что, пока они в одной лодке, паранойю можно и опустить.  
\- Аргза Грэн.  
Уоррен приподнял брови, в то же время прищурив глаза:  
\- О, сам Паук? Да я, получается, слышал о тебе, братан! И как такая важная персона оказалась тут? Остановка в неудачном месте, хитроумная ловушка, недостаточно быстрое судно? Ни за что не поверю, что они могли притащить тебя сюда силой! Или они уже дошли до открытого зомбирования?  
Аргза поморщился и, не отвечая, начал жадно пить воду из ручья, зачерпывая её широкой ладонью. Если его собеседнику хотелось общаться, Аргзу это никоим образом не касалось: от накапливающейся в костях и мышцах боли тело казалось на редкость тяжёлым, в голове гудело, как с похмелья, от постоянного присутствия в ней механического голоса, да и в целом причин для хорошего настроения было крайне мало. Уоррена, похоже, такая неразговорчивость ничуть не расстроила, напротив, он хмыкнул и тоже потянулся к воде – умываться.  
\- Понимаю, все мы тут немного на взводе, - продолжил он как ни в чём не бывало. – Я, кстати, попался по дурости: продавал, понимаешь ли, кое-какой товар в одной из колоний, а тут меня бац – и сдали этим жмурикам. Хотя не могу отрицать, что придумано тут всё довольно умно, не считаешь? Дать охотнику почувствовать себя в шкуре жертвы и всё такое. И эти ночные видения. Ты тоже видишь костерок и более-менее положительные образы из твоей памяти, как бы зовущие тебя присоединиться к милому семейному чаепитию? Ага, так я и думал – метод-то один на всех. Но знаешь, что самое удивительное? Они причёсывают нас под одну гребёнку – и это всё равно работает. Они тут не устают твердить, что каждый человек уникален и единственный в своём роде, и при этом загружают нас в эту Систему, у которой один стандарт на всех, меняются только лица наших «жертв». А работает это, думаю, потому, что они могут повторять процесс так называемой реабилитации бесконечно, пока ты наконец не сдашься. Когда уже все, кому ты типа причинял зло в жизни, закончатся, они снова начнут сначала. И ещё раз, и ещё – пока ты не загнёшься и не осознаешь себя полным ничтожеством. Я-то знаю, я тут видел уже таких, да и мои персональные образы тоже пошли уже по второму кругу. А не сработает – могу поспорить, это только один из этапов и вариантов! Я, правда, далёк пока от раскаяния, как видишь – тут они просчитались, вот что я скажу: старину Уоррена Томпа не так-то просто рассопливить!  
Аргза в его рассуждениях ничего полезного лично для себя не услышал, но продолжал внимательно наблюдать за его поведением. Он подметил, что блеск из метающихся туда-сюда глаз так не исчез, подметил и резкие, суетливые жесты собеседника, и мимику, какую-то дёрганую, словно его пробирал нервный тик, и то, что говорил он так быстро, будто не мог остановиться по своей воле. У Аргзы от его трескотни ещё сильнее разболелась голова, и он, перебивая, одной рукой схватил его за шиворот, другую требовательно протянул к нему ладонью вверх. Система на это не среагировала: он уже успел выяснить, что она читает мысли не напрямую, а только улавливает степень их эмоциональной окраски. Если совершенно спокойно думать о плохом, она это не распознавала.  
\- Ты что-то принимаешь, - сказал варвар тихо, со значением глядя Уоррену в лицо. – Какая-то наркота, судя по всему. И она неслабо тебе помогает сохранять бодрость. Так вот: мне не помешает сейчас чуток взбодриться. И либо ты делишься добровольно, либо я заберу сам.  
Уоррен вновь прищурился, нисколько не испугавшись. Ухмылка его стала ещё более понимающей. Скорее всего, никакой особой опасности он для себя не ощутил, так как если с мыслями обмануть Систему прокатывало, то уж прямое действие Система наверняка сможет предотвратить, каким бы спокойствием оно ни сопровождалось.  
\- О, да про тебя, я вижу, не зря ходили такие страшные слухи, а, братан? – он издал неприятный смешок, после чего вынул из-под потрёпанной ветровки плотно завязанный мешочек с чем-то рассыпчатым внутри. – На вот, смотрю, ты просёк фишку… Для славного Паука – бесплатно! Пользуйся на здоровье!  
Аргза отпустил его. Развязал мешочек, осторожно понюхал содержащиеся внутри тусклые гранулы – его обдало сильным запахом ментола и чего-то ещё, нераспознаваемого и мерзкого, спрятанного за освежающим ароматом. В обычных обстоятельствах Аргза посчитал бы это не самым годным товаром, но выбирать сейчас было не из чего.  
\- Мощная штука, - пояснил Уоррен в ответ на его подозрительный взгляд искоса. – Особого кайфа не доставляет, это да – но она и не для того. А для того, чтоб иметь возможность выходить из-под контроля грёбаной Системы и грёбаных чумных хиппарей. Я тут всем встречным раздаю понемножку, продвигаю, так сказать, дело революции. Но остальным – платно. Я брал бы деньги, но ты же понимаешь, никаких денег тут не раздают заключённым, поэтому я беру с них обещания. И клятвы верности иногда. Собираю себе подчинённых, братан. Если мне и кому-нибудь из них удастся вырваться, то я соберу неплохой костяк из верных псов. А тебе – бесплатно. Ты сам решишь, присоединиться ли ко мне позже. В любом случае, - добавил он уже чуть менее самодовольно, видя, что Аргза перестал слушать и приготовился попробовать содержимое мешочка. – В любом случае, я должен предупредить: это довольно неприятно. Даже больно. Ты, это, поосторожней.  
Аргза рассмеялся ему в лицо – и опрокинул в себя сразу внушительную горсть гранул.  
Безликое слово «боль» для того, что с ним происходило дальше, подходило разве что весьма отдалённо. Казалось, что все кровеносные сосуды в нём одновременно взорвались, нервы буквально взбесились, мозг вскипел и расплавился за одно мгновение. На его глаза опустилась красная пелена, лишив его зрения, а шум крови в ушах отрезал и слух; зато обоняние, как никогда обострённое, вдруг наполнило окружающий мир такими яркими запахами, что остальные органы чувств разом перестали иметь значение. Когда боль улеглась, она забрала с собой и сознание – после Аргза так и не мог вспомнить, что делал или говорил, если сохранил ещё в таком состоянии способность к членораздельной речи. В его памяти сохранились лишь какие-то обрывочные ощущения, окрашенные все без исключения в насыщенно-красный.  
Когда он очнулся, то обнаружил себя сидящим под деревом и жадно пожирающим какую-то средних размеров тушку, которую не удосужился даже приготовить. Выглядел он, наверное, при этом даже более дико, чем обычно, Аргза с лихвой мог себе это представить – с другой стороны, тушка всё равно была наполовину съедена, а собственное тело ломало так, что даже развести костёр сейчас казалось недостижимой роскошью. Так что Аргза разумно решил, что надо бы запастись сил, и продолжил трапезу – случалось ему есть кое-что и похуже, чем сырое мясо непонятного животного.  
\- Главное, - послышался откуда-то со стороны голос Уоррена. – Чтобы это не была человечина. В прошлый раз я принял эту штуку рядом с одним парнишей… Так вот, пришёл в себя я тогда, когда меня поджарило током из-за того, что я грыз руку этого парниши, а он пытался от меня отбиться. Причём ток был его, а не мой, смекаешь?  
Аргза, задумчиво обгладывающий кость, покосился на него с лёгким раздражением. Уоррен еле переставлял ноги, блеск из его глаз ушёл – тоже, видимо, принял дозу и теперь испытывает, как и Аргза, муки отходняка. Не спрашивая разрешения, тот присел рядом и, оторвав себе кусочек мяса, начал вяло жевать. Аргза внимательно наблюдал.  
\- Когда ты говорил о шансе выбраться – звучало так, как будто у тебя есть план.  
Как бы сильно ни презирал он работу сообща – даже он понимал, что в данном конкретном случае одной силой не обойтись. Никакого влияния, кроме непосредственно ухудшения настроения и самочувствия, на него пока эта «реабилитация» не оказала, и он мог поручиться, что не окажет и дальше – вся эта хренотень с «почувствуй себя в шкуре жертвы» была, может быть, и достаточно эффективной для более слабовольных, но не для него. Однако он не мог не признать, что имел лишь самое приблизительное представление о том, что в таких обстоятельствах он мог бы сделать, чтобы выбраться с надоевшей ему до чёртиков планеты к нормальной жизни. Честно говоря, он ненавидел Эрландерану так глубоко и сильно, что был готов уже почти на что угодно, лишь бы покинуть её.  
Уоррен проглотил мясо и снова ухмыльнулся, закинув руки за голову.  
\- План? Ну, что-то типа того, братан, ага. Эта штука – ты уже видел, на что она способна. Начисто вырубает и мозги, и то, что в эти мозги нам засунули для контроля. Остаются даже не инстинкты, а что-то… ну, более звериное, что ли. Я раздал заветного лекарства уже достаточно, так что… сам понимаешь. Вот ещё немного раздам – и можно будет планировать что-то вроде большого бунта, сечёшь? У них тут массовый телепорт есть. И я знаю его расположение. Только, конечно, выбраться из леса ещё надо, ну да это пустяк, что-нибудь соображу.  
Затем опять был закат – и ещё один сон, в котором к компании ждущих его родственников (Аргза с неким злорадным удивлением полюбовался на Конрада в белых одеждах, отметив, что с братцем Система изрядно просчиталась) добавилась вдруг Хенна. Если кузен и родители в эрландеранских тряпках его забавляли, то Хенна без единого красного или рыжего пятнышка в одежде, с расчёсанными отросшими волосами и счастливой улыбкой, в которой не присутствовало ни намёка на прежний вызов – такая Хенна его расстроила, потому что он помнил её совсем другой, и предпочёл бы, чтобы такой она в его памяти и оставалась. Немедленно обругав себя за сентиментальность, он подошёл ближе к костру – и увидел, что едят там не мясо, как могло бы показаться по запаху, а всё те же салаты, запах же, видимо, был только приманкой. Возможно, предполагалось, что эти сны будут служить «пряником» при получении дневного «кнута» в виде поучительных столкновений с собственными воспоминаниями и что во время них _пациент_ будет чувствовать себя окружённым заботой и любовью, буквально как дома – и начнёт, как следствие, раскаиваться с двойным усердием во всех совершённых прежде злодействах и преступлениях. Вот только Аргза, продолжавший игнорировать искусственное душевное тепло, облучавшее его от костра сродни какой-то мощной радиации, на уловку не попался. Разозлившись ещё больше, он сплюнул на траву – и проснулся от очередного электрического разряда, на пару часов лишившего его возможности нормально передвигаться и о чём-либо думать.  
Ещё день прошёл как в тумане. Уоррен держался к нему всё так же раздражающе близко, как рыба-паразит возле акулы. Пару раз он исчезал, а потом появлялся либо подавленный после встречи с очередным големом, либо обдолбанный в хлам. Аргзе ни разу так и не удалось увидеть лица его кошмаров, да и видел ли Уоррен приходящих к нему – оставалось загадкой. Тем временем число тех, кто так или иначе стал когда-либо объектом его насилия, не подошло и к половине от общей суммы, и до этого Аргза и не задумывался, сколько же на самом деле людей в своей жизни пустил в расход. Не то чтобы эта цифра его как-то огорчала – подвести итог было даже как-то приятно.  
Ночью к Хенне и членам семьи присоединился Лиам, единственный, кому эта атмосфера общего благодушия и спокойная радость в глазах хоть как-то шла.  
Аргза проснулся и сказал ошивающемуся рядом Уоррену:  
\- Я знаю, как выбраться из леса. Остальное на тебе и твоей наркоте.  
К его удивлению, задумка не провалилась на начальных же этапах. Стоило заявить Системе «Я хочу выходной» - и его вырубило, а по пробуждении он обнаружил себя в том доме, где жил до попадания в лес. Конечно, там уже играла надоедливая музыка, и, конечно, в окна уже заглядывали лица любопытных местных, пришедших, видимо, опять ему посочувствовать.  
_«Уважаемый пациент, мы рады сообщить вам, что у вас есть сутки на перерыв в лечении. Пожалуйста, помните, что необходимость соблюдать озвученные вам правила нахождения в Системе по-прежнему присутствует. Удачного вам дня.»_  
А Аргза подумал: по этой наивности, по этой бреши, которой по идее в такой продуманной программе быть не должно - сразу видно, кто эту программу создавал. Его он и собирался навестить.  
Хранитель Знаний читал очередную проповедь – или как это у них там называлось, что-то вроде пресс-конференции? Во всяком случае, он что-то вдохновенно говорил, а его с нескрываемым восторгом слушала собравшаяся толпа из местных и летающие камеры, передающие трансляцию куда-то к другим таким же сумасшедшим народам. Аргза, оставаясь в тени, прислонился спиной к стене ближайшего здания. Мельком он осмотрелся: если это была городская площадь – а где ещё была бы установлена сцена для выступлений? – то ни ратуши, ни чего-либо похожего на рынок здесь не наблюдалось, и это было ещё одним показателем того, до какой степени ненормально у них тут всё было устроено.  
\- …и, безусловно, я не могу обойти вниманием вопрос образования, - прислушался Аргза. – Мы все знаем: то, что мы хотим видеть в людях, то, какими они должны стремиться стать – всё это закладывается уже в детстве. Я сам был свидетелем того, как неправильно пошедшее детство может… стать причиной не самых лучших перемен личности. И в связи с этим мы должны озаботиться о новых образовательных программах. У меня уже есть несколько разработанных планов, о которых я скажу позже. С другой стороны, общее количество бездомных и сирот в мире ужасающе печально. Это тоже – дети, и это тоже наша забота.  
Аргза смотрел на него, залитого солнцем и вниманием, улыбчивого и в то же время серьёзного. Иногда Сильвенио махал руками и приосанивался, сам того не замечая, когда говорил о чём-нибудь особенно будоражащем его, иногда, напротив, ссутуливал плечи и хмурился, затрагивая некие очень личные для него темы. Один раз на сцену откуда-то запрыгнула лесная белка – Сильвенио, не прекращая говорить, наклонился погладить её. Временами он поворачивался на дуновения ветра, менявшего направление, и на секунду прикрывал глаза – рот его при этом не переставал работать. Аргза видел, что Сильвенио счастлив здесь и даже больше, несмотря на все невообразимые трудности, которые он сам перед собой ставил во имя выполнения своей нелепой задачи. Он рассказал как-то пирату уже после прибытия сюда, что тогда, будучи раненым магией Близнецов и загадывая Сердцу Вселенной своё Желание (правда, так и не поведал о его сути), он и не думал, не надеялся даже, что в результате не только не умрёт, но и вернётся домой. И теперь, должно быть, старался ловить буквально каждое мгновение этой нежданной удачи. И теперь Аргза понимал, что всё то время, пока он думал, будто бы после своего отпуска в месяц длиной Сильвенио смирился наконец и с ним, и со своей жизнью на его корабле – всё это время эрландеранец продолжал тосковать по родине и свободе. А Пауку-то казалось, что он сумеет всё-таки удержать его подле себя.  
\- Я, возможно, в чём-то сегодня и повторяюсь, - подвёл итог своей речи Лиам тем временем. – Однако я хочу, чтобы вы поняли: это действительно важно. И я знаю, что мы можем это сделать. Мы можем сделать жизнь мирных граждан – безопасной. Мы можем сделать лучше отношения между государствами и народами. Сделать правительства – честными. Высшую медицину – доступной для всех. Органы правопорядка – справедливыми. Мы можем устранить проблему преступности. Дать людям необходимые знания. Повысить общее качество жизни. И многое, многое другое. И я… - тут он запнулся, неожиданно наткнувшись взглядом на фигуру варвара в отдалении, моргнул удивлённо и только затем продолжил. - Я осознаю, что это звучит точно так, как звучат обычно обещания политиков, но… Но я говорю правду. Потому что корень всех бед – не снаружи. Не во внешнем устройстве, не в форме организации чего-либо. А в человеческих сердцах. Внутри нас. Пока мы не научимся сознательно заботиться о благе друг друга – любые внешние реформы будут бесполезны. И мы… я и мой народ, которому я бесконечно благодарен. Мы всего лишь создаём необходимые условия для того, чтобы люди сами захотели меняться.  
Камеры выключились и аккуратно осели на сцену за ненадобностью, местные жители сдержанно хлопали, хотя наверняка слышали такие речи от своего Хранителя Знаний не в первый раз. Тот же, минуя начавших расходиться сородичей, нерешительно подошёл к Аргзе и поднял на него виноватый, беспокойный взгляд.  
\- Здравствуй, Аргза. Как твои дела?  
Тон его тоже определённо нёс в себе оттенок вины, и смотрел Лиам так, будто ожидал, что Аргза сейчас завалит его упрёками. Этого он, разумеется, делать не стал, однако не удержался от того, чтобы мимоходом огрызнуться:  
\- Как мои дела? Да охренительно, блядь, лучше не бывает!  
Неправильное решение: виноватый взгляд тут же сменился осуждающим. Сильвенио вежливо кивнул и, пробормотав что-то о том, что ему нужно идти, развернулся спиной.  
Это казалось таким странным и неправильным – сводить общение с этим занудой всего к паре фраз. Аргзе не хватало его до безумия, хотя Лиам и изменился практически радикально. Это был больше не тот послушный сочувствующий всем и вся мальчик, который служил ему больше десяти лет - но Аргзу всё равно тянуло к нему, даже к такому – к _любому_. Он вдруг только сейчас ощутил, как на него резко навалилась неподъёмным грузом усталость за все эти дни. Одним движением он сграбастал Лиама в охапку и прижался носом к его макушке, вдыхая душистый запах его волос и понимая не менее внезапно: ничего на самом деле не изменилось, всё осталось по-прежнему, кроме обстоятельств, и запах этого глупого мальчишки, едва уловимое тепло его тела, ощущение его вздымающихся в такт дыханию маленьких плеч под ладонями – всё это, как и раньше, неизменно служило каким-то необъяснимым лекарством для Аргзы от всего, что с ним происходило. Лекарством, правда, очень своеобразным.  
\- Аргза… - Лиам выпутался из объятий и вновь посмотрел на него, словно почувствовав перемену в его настроении. – Мне так жаль… я не хотел, чтобы дошло до такого. Ты – ты сам виноват. Я просто… просто не знал уже, что делать. Но ты ведь понимаешь?.. Это совершенно не входило в мои планы. Я надеялся… я уже много раз говорил тебе, на что я надеялся. Я действительно не хотел. Я разрабатывал Систему Коррекции Личности не для тебя. И мне не нравится, что там тебе причиняют боль: в конце концов, даже отбросив моё личное к тебе отношение и тот факт, что мы связаны… даже тогда я не могу отрицать то, сколько ты для меня сделал и скольким я тебе обязан. Поэтому… поэтому я… я спрошу ещё раз. Последний. Ты не хочешь измениться, Аргза? Я мог бы – мог бы снова взять тебя под своё покровительство, если только ты пообещаешь мне…  
Аргза прикрыл глаза. Всё было даже легче, чем он думал: не понадобилось даже самому заводить об этом разговор, Лиам предложил всё сам. вот что не изменилось никоим образом – эта потрясающая наивность, так и не выветрившаяся из эрландеранца с самого детства, когда тот практически без сомнений подал свою маленькую ладошку малознакомому пирату и позволил увести себя на чужой корабль. Какая-то часть Аргзы испытывала сейчас смутный дискомфорт от того, что он собирался этой наивностью воспользоваться, как и тогда – странно. Аргза прогнал от себя это несвойственное ему чувство и списал всё на последствия «реабилитации». Он был и оставался пиратом даже сейчас, лишённый корабля, команды и даже собственного оружия, и он собирался оставаться им всегда. А пираты никому и ничего не должны, так ведь?  
\- Тогда ты тоже должен мне кое-что пообещать, Лиам, если я соглашусь, - он положил руку ему на шею сзади древним доверительным жестом. – Твоё место – рядом со мной. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я менялся – действуй сам, а не через посредников. И не читай мне лекций, ты прекрасно знаешь, как меня это бесит. Просто будь в пределах моей досягаемости. Уж если ты берёшь на себя ответственность за меня, - варвар криво усмехнулся, осознавая всю нелепость этой фразы. – То будь добр, не сбрасывай её на чужие плечи. Мне не нужны ни твои грёбаные книжонки, ни твои фильмы, ни твоя дурацкая мораль, ни, тем более, твои чёртовы сектанты. То, что мне нужно… - он провёл кончиками пальцев по его затылку, не договорив, и вложил в этот жест всю ту искренность, которой до конца на словах поделиться не мог. – Ты понимаешь?  
Позже, много позже Аргза будет вспоминать это мгновение как одно из самых странных в его жизни: когда вроде бы ещё ничего не произошло, когда всё ещё вроде бы замечательно – и в то же время всё уже предопределено. Чистые, ясные глаза Лиама, загоревшиеся вдруг робкой счастливой надеждой и наполненные солнечным светом, расцветшая на его лице улыбка ребёнка, только что обретшего себе нового друга, его руки, ответно потянувшиеся к пирату – вот что Аргза запомнит. И ещё – лёгкое, почти незаметное, эфемерное собственное сожаление: «Нет, Лиам, не в этот раз и никогда».  
Сильвенио кивнул серьёзно:  
\- Хорошо. Я думаю, твои претензии справедливы… Я… я обещаю тебе, что буду рядом с тобой, не отлучаясь без необходимости.  
Аргза чуть улыбнулся; глаза варвара были темнее обычного и хищно блестели. Система, всё ещё следящая за вспышками его агрессии, ничего не заметила, как и Сильвенио. Каков создатель, таково и творение, и эта истина касалась слишком многого.  
\- Тогда я обещаю, что… постараюсь взглянуть на всё это с твоей стороны. Похоже, время для перемен и впрямь настало, это я признать могу.  
Сильвенио думал, что оба говорят правду; Аргза думал, что врал только он.  
Но, конечно, лгали на самом деле оба.


	2. Мать-и-мачеха

_«…В результате цветы растения сменяются розеткой округлых листьев. Внизу они теплые и мягкие, что дает возможность называть их «мать», а сверху холодные и жесткие, то есть «мачеха». Это и послужило поводом дать данному растению такое название.»_

  
  
  
\- Аргза?..  
Пришлось срочно сворачивать голографический экран с информацией о местном телепорте. Сделать вид, что занят чем-то другим, Аргза уже не успел – Сильвенио возник на пороге комнаты, и взгляд его сразу же упал на включенный планшет.  
\- Смотрел новости, - соврал пират недовольным тоном. – Твоя зараза всё распространяется.   
\- Аргза…  
\- Что? Меня должно это радовать?  
Лиам покачал головой и прошёл вглубь комнаты, ничего не отвечая. Это тоже было новым: теперь он мог оставлять без ответа не только риторические вопросы, но и прямые. Ещё одна мелочь, которую, наверное, и замечать бы не стоило на фоне остальных глобальных перемен, вот только мелочь эта была тоже очень показательная. Лиам эволюционировал в ускоренном режиме – и Аргза не отставал от него, ему приходилось развиваться тоже, учиться действовать обходными путями, а не в лоб, как он привык. Он сам всегда был из тех, кто устранял проблемы путём их полного уничтожения, обманывать кого-то и проворачивать многоступенчатые планы было не в его натуре – и всё же он занимался этим сейчас. Какая-то часть его всё ещё бунтовала против этого, подсказывая выход проще – убить всех, кто помешает ему освободиться, и сбежать самому, не заботясь об остальных заключённых здесь. Однако разум, не отвергая эту версию полностью, задавал ему два существенных вопроса. Первый: что дальше? Не говоря уже о том, что сражаться с целой толпой чёртовых магов-телепатов было до безумия опрометчиво – даже если бы это ему удалось, вопрос о дальнейших действиях всё ещё оставался. Он мог сбежать, он мог угнать новый корабль и начать всё с нуля где-нибудь в другом конце мира – но рано или поздно ему всё равно придётся столкнуться с эрландеранцами снова, и тогда необходимо будет действительно что-то решать. Потому что всё происходящее затрагивало не только его одного, Сильвенио со своим нелепым желанием всем помочь привёл в движение слишком мощные силы, и Аргзе это не нравилось. Он не хотел прятаться до конца своей жизни, он хотел свободные пиратские тропы в космосе и чтобы никого не интересовало, кто на этих тропах ходит и чем занимается – а для этого нужно было за это побороться, и для этого требовались сообщники.  
Второй вопрос, который на самом деле был первым, Аргзе ужасно не нравился, но он не мог отрицать его значение: он не был уверен, что в самом деле сможет убить Лиама. Он слишком давно уже знал, что как бы там ни было – от его руки Лиам уже не умрёт.  
_«Паук, ты всё ещё там? Чего замолчал, брат?»_  
Аргза, прищурившись, пронаблюдал за тем, как Хранитель Знаний приветствует подлетевшие к нему книги, и проигнорировал голос Уоррена в своей голове – чип убрать так и не удалось, хотя из числа пациентов Системы Лиам его исключил, зато в результате этого удалось установить прямую связь с Уорреном благодаря выданным им заранее инструкциям. Сам Аргза в компьютерах разбирался не слишком хорошо, а для всей их задумки нужны были технические знания – так что без Уоррена, который этими знаниями обладал в удивительном для наркодиллера количестве, он не мог провернуть их общую затею. Одно было плохо в их плане: Аргза, сам же настоявший на постоянном присутствии рядом Лиама, сам же теперь испытывал в связи с этим определённого рода затруднения. Впрочем, если бы Лиам хотел, он бы всё давно уже раскрыл – ему стоило лишь посмотреть историю браузера на планшете или проверить настройки персональной микросхемы. И всё же он этого не делал, по-прежнему выказывая очень удобное для варвара доверие.   
_«Паук, приём! Жду ответа, как соловей лета – что там с телепортом?»_  
\- У тебя опять приход? – проворчал себе под нос пират, раздражаясь, и продублировал это сообщение мысленно. – Если это так, то с тобой сейчас бесполезно разговаривать.  
Он услышал, как Уоррен засмеялся – и одновременно с этим Сильвенио повернулся к нему, недоумевающе глядя, чёрт бы побрал его острый слух. Аргза отмахнулся от него и, дождавшись, пока Лиам уйдёт на кухню, снова развернул голограмму с картой местности.  
_«Ладно, брат, буду знать, что тебе нельзя отвечать красивыми цитатами и метафорами – а так хотелось порисоваться своим, мать его, интеллектом! Нет, я не под кайфом, честное наркоманское, ха-ха! Так что всё ещё жду информации, если, конечно, ты не занят там чем-то более важным.»  
Аргза оскалился: Уоррен оп_ ределённо зарывался, и если он думал, что это сойдёт ему с рук, то совершал большую ошибку. Варвар пообещал себе, что поставит его на место сразу же, как только Уоррен перестанет быть нужным – или даже раньше, если он будет продолжать в том же духе. Сильвенио с кухни что-то рассказывал о своём дне – Аргза, разумеется, не слушал, но это мелодичное журчание в пределах слышимости делало всё вокруг каким-то даже домашним, несмотря на то, что на корабле Сильвенио никогда не болтал так много, всё больше отмалчиваясь из осторожности.  
_«Сделай тон чуть попроще, Уоррен, если не хочешь сгнить в этом проклятом лесу. Телепорт километром севернее от точки, где ты находишься. А между ним и лесом – то, что я назвал бы форпостом, если бы это не звучало так нелепо по отношению к этим чудикам. Как ты собираешься добираться до портала?»  
«С твоей помощью, конечно, о Великий!»_ – снова послышался его неприятный смех. – _«Я уже продумал это, не сомневайся. Видишь ли, я уже уловил, как тут всё устроено и чего от нас ожидают. Так почему бы не дать им это, а? У меня есть на примете один порошочек, который поможет нам обмануть их. Ну, ты понимаешь – нюхнул порошочка, и становится так хорошо, что хочешь всех любить, всех жалеть и искренне раскаиваться во всех злодеяниях, даже тех, которых не совершал. Я уже просёк, что Система Коррекции именно этого и добивается. Вот представь: я раздаю товар, происходит внезапное массовое исцеление и переход на Светлую сторону Силы, чудики радуются, спихивают это на чудо свыше и отпускают нас. Потом кайф кончается, и мы свободно приходим к телепорту – а если будут задавать вопросы, отвечать будем в духе того, что нам, мол, именно в этом месте хочется послушать гармонию природы и всё такое. Наши тюремщики парадоксально наивны, так что, думаю, с этим проблем не будет. Но, разумеется, самого порошочка у меня с собой нет – таблетки берсерка я и то с трудом протащил. И тут опять вступаешь в игру ты, раз уж ты можешь достать всё нужное. Найди в сети Братство Хаоса (моё детище!) и оставь там заказ на товар с кодировкой J-75310. Запомнил? Я тебе продиктую, когда выйдешь на них, номер моей кредитки, чтобы оплатить заказ – цени доверие! Ну, скажешь им там для маскировки порошок распылить, например, по каким-нибудь книжонкам, такая посылка не вызовет у местных подозрений. Так будет даже лучше – соберёмся, значит, типа книжки умные почитать, а телепорт совершенно случайно окажется рядом. Ты как? В деле?»_  
В это время Сильвенио как раз вернулся с кухни с двумя чашками чая в руках – и, поставив одну перед Аргзой, устроился рядом, уютно шурша где-то под боком. Пират, успевший ещё до конца объяснений Уоррена закрыть окно с картой, вдруг понял, что Лиаму, в общем-то, даже не нужно было проверять планшет, чтобы раскусить их – достаточно было лишь слишком громко подумать, и весь план пойдёт насмарку. Жутко непривычно было после стольких лет вдруг начать воспринимать его, как потенциального врага, но что ещё оставалось делать теперь? Лиам сам лишил его выбора.  
_«Паук, ты там опять завис?»  
«Тихо.»_  
Он действительно начинал слегка опасаться, что Лиам, даже давший себе обещание не залезать в чужую голову без веской причины, может просто невзначай поймать сигнал, как чувствительная к радиоволнам антенна. Хорошо хоть, Уоррен был не только хитрым и ушлым, но и сообразительным, потому что понятливо заткнулся. Лиам вопросительно глянул сначала на Аргзу, затем на его остывающий чай – пришлось сделать пару глотков под его наблюдением. Через мгновение Аргза понял, чего от него ждут: чай Сильвенио на этот раз приготовил какой-то особый, приятно напоминающий вкусом что-то далёкое и забытое. Маленький паршивец старался ради него, надо же.  
\- Я поискал информацию об обычаях Архагла, - пояснил Лиам смущённо и радостно одновременно, видя, что напиток пришёлся варвару по вкусу. – И нашёл рецепт травяного отвара, который вроде бы довольно популярен там у старшего поколения. Я всё правильно сделал?  
В свои двадцать один, даже после всего пережитого, Лиам так и не вышел из возраста, когда жизненно требуются похвала и одобрение. Аргза взъерошил ему волосы, понимая, что, должно быть, ещё не скоро сумеет сделать это без упрёка со стороны Лиама, если побег удастся. Честно говоря, Аргза весьма смутно представлял, что будет делать с ним дальше. Самым правдоподобным пока казался вариант «забрать с собой, посадить на цепь, немного повыбить дурь и никогда больше не давать доступ к магии или к сородичам». Ещё несколько месяцев назад этот вариант остался бы и самым приемлемым, однако теперь Аргза начинал уже продвигаться к понимаю того факта, что таким путём он получит максимум послушную куклу с потухшим взглядом, но никак не того Лиама, который действительно был ему необходим.  
\- Дай угадаю, - осенило вдруг Аргзу. – Тебе что-то от меня надо, вот ты и заискиваешь.  
Щёки Лиама порозовели, что подтвердило его подозрения – коварство его бывшего помощника становилось всё более очевидным. Он поставил свою чашку и чуть наклонил голову вбок, просяще глядя пирату в глаза. Аргза любил этот взгляд, несмотря на то, что это был, как он подозревал, один из мощнейших способов манипулировать им: этот взгляд будто возвращал всё на свои места, когда Лиам ещё был во всём от него зависим.  
\- Мне нужно завтра с утра отправиться с делегацией к валдианцам на несколько дней, они пожелали заключить с нами договор, и я должен присутствовать, ты понимаешь, в знак уважения…  
Это было как нельзя более вовремя и невовремя одновременно: с одной стороны, без его надзора осуществить побег становилось гораздо проще, с другой же – Аргза хотел бы забрать Лиама с собой. Он глотнул ещё душистого отвара, размышляя. И пришёл к выводу, что побег всё-таки, как ни крути, дело более приоритетное, а Лиама можно будет забрать и потом. Так что он усмехнулся:  
\- Ты спрашиваешь у меня разрешения? Я польщён. Лети, пташка, постараюсь никого тут не убить без тебя, но ничего не обещаю.  
\- Не шути так, - ему достался неожиданный и невесомый поцелуй в щёку. – Спасибо, что не обижаешься.  
Этим же вечером Аргза оставил заказ, найдя в сети указанное «детище» Уоррена, заодно покопался в доступной информации о будущих союзниках. Двое суток до прибытия срочной посылки, набитой никому не нужной макулатурой, он наслаждался внезапным отдыхом, наполненным предвкушением того рода, которое чувствует гончая перед охотой – слишком уж он засиделся на этой планете без дела. Ещё примерно день ушёл на то, чтобы Уоррен, с которым он встретился в назначенной точке (в лес прошёл до скучного беспрепятственно), раздал хорошенько присыпанные наркотиком страницы из книг тем, кого успел завербовать или просто встретить. И только на четвёртое удалось собраться у телепорта, напоминающего гигантский выстриженный на траве круг из странных знаков. В отличие от технических телепортов, этот был редким представителем так называемых накопителей магии, где энергия для определённого воздействия копилась целыми поколениями. Управлять таким было проще и тяжелее одновременно: для этого требовалось либо быть направляемым кем-то вне круга, либо самому быть магом и знать особое заклинание для активации. Аргза не был уверен, что кому-то из Уорреновых последователей удалось подслушать заклинание и разобраться в сложной системе магических символов, но он не сомневался, что Уоррен и тут что-нибудь придумает.  
\- Что с надзирателями? – увидев Уоррена, Аргза нетерпеливо расчистил себе путь к нему через толпу. – Одно дело – устраивать здесь собрание, и совсем другое – открыто прыгать в телепорт. Если они заподозрят неладное, то могут не только попытаться остановить нас, но и вернуть обратно.  
Тот хмыкнул, цепко оглядывая собравшихся людей.  
\- О, ты тоже довольно хорошо изучил эрландеранцев, да? Вижу, ты вполне представляешь себе их способности. Мне вот интересно только – когда это ты стал таким рассудительным? Нет, правда, просто я слышал о Пауке совсем другое, хе-хе…  
Аргза лениво поднял его над землёй за воротник и уточнил очень ласковым голосом, в котором без труда читалась угроза:  
\- И что же конкретно ты обо мне слышал? Расскажи-ка, будь так добр, мне очень интересно.  
Но драться с Уорреном было бесполезно хотя бы потому, что тот умел всегда в нужный момент переводить тему на более насущную:  
\- Запросто расскажу, брат, только позже, ладушки? Мне ничего для тебя не жалко, мамой клянусь, даже сплетен! А сейчас, не был бы ты так любезен опустить меня и оглянуться? Что ты видишь?  
Аргза не слишком бережно бросил его на землю и повёл головой. Проникающие сквозь задумчивые салатовые облака лучи солнца золотили траву, тёплый ветер колыхал высокие стебли цветов; внутри телепорта в воздухе иногда пробегали разноцветные всполохи магии. Люди вокруг либо нетерпеливо топтались на месте, ожидая возможности покинуть наконец эту надоевшую им всем без исключения планету, либо же, напротив, непринуждённо общались между собой, предоставив всё лидерам. Эрландеранцев не было заметно поблизости, единственный их представитель, с кошмарно-розовыми волосами, выглядел совершенно незаинтересованным в происходящем, он сидел возле телепорта на небольшом валуне, и выражение его лица было самое что ни на есть отсутствующее. Аргза повернулся к Уоррену, уже успевшему встать и отряхнуться.  
\- Как ты избавился от хиппарей и чем напичкал этого, который сейчас кайфует?  
Томп выглядел самодовольным. Видимо, не без причины.   
\- Ага, ты оценил размах моего гения? Правда, пришлось пожертвовать одним добровольцем: я дал ему сразу два наркотика – тот, который мозги вышибает, и тот, который ты доставил – вручил ему немного нашей просветительской литературы и оставил подебоширить в нескольких часах ходьбы отсюда. Парень он горячий в самом буквальном смысле – единственное, что он умеет, так это баловаться огненной магией. Пожар-то, наверное, там уже потушили, да только я сказал ему сжечь и наши книженции, так что, сам понимаешь, те, кого он за собой увёл отсюда, имели счастье насладиться развесёленьким дымом. Так что, думаю, им сейчас немного не до нас, и без того поди развлекаются. А вот этого я уговорил тоже вкусить революционных литературных тенденций, и сейчас он, должно быть, пребывает где-то в нирване, хотя по нему и не скажешь. Я попросил его телепортировать нас, когда и куда я укажу, и он сказал, что согласен, ибо не имеет привычки отказывать единорогам. В общем, всё в ажуре, брат!  
Аргза подумал, что, будь Уоррен его противником, то он был бы даже более опасен, чем Слаовиш Добальски. Слаовиш обходился тем, что сыпал направо и налево своими деньгами, Томп же имел, несмотря на все свои очевидные недостатки, гораздо более мощную силу – он умел прекрасно манипулировать нужными ему людьми и просчитывать их действия. Необъяснимая харизма, притягивающая к нему последователей и соратников, сочеталась в нём с потрясающей деловой хваткой – и всё это делало его очень нежелательным врагом, но Аргза не обманывался: он знал, что, как только Уоррену вздумается переступить черту с ним, он не будет думать долго над его убийством и прикончит ещё до того, как тот успеет задействовать свои криминальные таланты и сбежать. Второго такого промаха, как со Слаовишем (даже смерть ублюдка едва не обошлась слишком дорого самому Аргзе) – варвар позволить себе не мог.  
Как только первые два десятка людей вместе с Аргзой заняли место в круге, пойманный Уорреновым порошком местный действительно начал безразлично читать заклинание – и реальность радостно исказилась и замерцала, ударив в сознание снопом ослепительных искр. А потом Аргза обнаружил, что стоит уже в просторном холле какого-то помещения с покрытыми ржавчиной железными стенами и серыми потолками. Он глубоко втянул носом воздух и почувствовал, как по его лицу расползается широкая торжествующая ухмылка: никакого приторного цветочного аромата, никаких медитативных благовоний, никаких чёртовых песнопений, никакого надоевшего лесного шума, никакой тошнотворной музыки – только запах множества людей и запах плесени с потолка, хриплое завывание ветра в трубах, промозглая сырость в воздухе и другие прочие признаки нормального, наконец-то по-настоящему _нормального_ человеческого обиталища. Это было – как вырваться на свободу из лап каких-нибудь мутантов (которыми, честно говоря, и были эрландеранцы), как вернуться домой после долгого скитания, это было – как выйти из чьей-нибудь иллюзии или очнуться от неприятного сна. Аргза ощутил, как хорошее настроение, покинувшее его на последние пару-тройку месяцев, снова возвращается к нему целиком и полностью.  
Уоррен прибыл в последней группе – к тому моменту большинство уже начало понемногу рассасываться из холла, отправившись на самостоятельное исследование новой территории. Аргза подошёл к сообщнику и от души хлопнул его по плечу, отчего тот едва не полетел носом в пол.  
\- Полегче, силач, - беззлобно рассмеялся Томп, потирая плечо. – Я тоже тебя поздравляю с успешным побегом из крысятника – но, будь другом, не ломай мне на радостях кости, они мне дороги, как память!   
Это немного напоминало те подзабытые уже ощущения, когда в период Войны члены Альянса делились радостью после очередной победы. Томп продемонстрировал варвару окровавленный складной ножик, который неизвестно когда успел достать:  
\- Любителя единорогов я устранил, когда он уже произнёс для меня заклинание – попросил его подойти к самой границе круга и всадил ему лезвие меду глаз прежде, чем меня перетащило сюда. А теперь, пожалуй, можно и пойти отмечать нашу маленькую победу, верно? Я покажу тебе бар, если ты не против.  
Аргза одобрил намёк, звучащий в этих словах.  
Братство Хаоса, как оказалось, официально владело этой базой, перекупленной у каких-то иных дельцов, срочно сделавших ноги сразу же после первой трансляции Нового Суда, той самой, с казнью Близнецов. Уоррен, быстро смекнувший выгоду, купил у них базу за бесценок и передислоцировал туда всех наиболее полезных своих подчинённых – дилеров, стоящих ниже его в иерархии криминального мира, а затем и клиентов, которые за постоянный доступ к самым разнообразным наркотикам клялись ему в вечной верности. Помимо обыкновенных торчков, он заманил в свои сети и вполне адекватных бойцов, и таким образом к моменту, когда сам Уоррен попался эрландеранцам, у него успела собраться неплохая такая личная армия, которая теперь увеличилась ещё больше. Пока эрландеранцы насаждали всюду свои новые законы, Уоррен, буквально с первых же серьёзных перемен начавший подсчитывать прибыль от грядущей, по его мнению, войны, быстренько объявил себя вольным революционером, дал своей секте пафосное название и стал нести в мир идею сопротивления – вербовать людей сразу стало проще. Так он основал оппозицию, передав по всем своим каналам прозрачный намёк на то, что революция – дело затратное, и от инвестиций или оплачиваемых заказов Братство Хаоса не откажется.  
Сама база была удачно расположена на окружённой искусственным кислородным куполом маленькой планетке, служившей одним из многочисленных природных спутников газового гиганта, непригодного для жизни – так что обнаружить её было не так-то легко, да и специфика этой планеты-спутника была такова, что её магнитные поля начисто глушили любой сигнал вне её, что тоже весьма затрудняло определение её местонахождения или перехват сигнала. Бесплодная каменная пустыня, раскинувшаяся вокруг базы, практически обнуляла природную магию эрландеранцев в условиях гипотетического боя с ними здесь, а внешние стены самой базы были построены из особого материала, который поглощал в условиях того же гипотетического боя любую направленную на него магическую или ментальную энергию. Изнутри база казалась и вовсе огромной и необъятной; но самым большим её достоинством всё же были самые разнообразные развлечения, которые в ней можно было найти. Аргза провёл около недели, с удовольствием восстанавливая «здоровый» образ жизни: дни его состояли из посещений бара, драк с живыми добровольцами или с тренировочными манекенами в специально отведённых для боёв помещениях, игр в покер и полётов на общедоступных истребителях, в основном без дела пылящихся в ангаре. Иногда Уоррен делился с ним косяком марихуаны, и тогда вечер становился ещё более радужным – в общем и в целом, именно это Аргза называл настоящей «реабилитацией», а не то, что подразумевали под этим эрландеранцы. Он раздумывал над тем, чтобы собрать собственную команду, как раньше, и завести собственный корабль, дабы вернуть себе былое величие, однако мысли эти ещё не приобрели оттенок срочности, пока он удовлетворял насущные нужды.  
А затем и он, и Уоррен как-то одновременно решили заняться делами. Томп организовал собрание, на котором сообщил печальную новость: Федерация, прогнувшаяся под Новым Судом, приняла официальный запрет на производство алкогольной продукции и оружия. К этому, конечно, всё шло давно, вот только к этой новости добавилась другая: теперь в законах государств, подвластных Федерации, было прописано постановление об изъятии уже имеющегося запаса, и учреждены были специальные проверочные организации. Уоррен поставил вопрос, что с этим делать и надо ли делать что-нибудь вообще, потому как нелегальная поставка так станет даже выгоднее. А Аргза думал о том деле, которое пообещал себе перед побегом:  
\- Нам нужен Хранитель Знаний.  
Он не стал, конечно, говорить этого при всех, только Уоррену, дождавшись, пока можно будет поговорить наедине. Наркоторговец недоумевающе посмотрел на него.  
\- За каким бесом он нам нужен?  
Вообще-то, Хранитель Знаний был нужен в первую очередь ему самому, но Уоррену этого было знать вовсе необязательно. Аргза тоже умел поворачивать ситуацию в свою пользу.  
\- Похитим его – получим контроль над остальными хиппарями. Он их лидер, они его практически боготворят, так что, думаю, это будет очень сильный рычаг давления.   
Теперь на лице Уоррена отразилось понимание:   
\- Ооо. Ну, звучит разумно. А как ты предлагаешь его похитить? Что-то мне, знаешь ли, не хочется за ним на Эрландерану возвращаться, брат.  
Аргза, возможно, не был так хорош в разработке планов и стратегий, особенно бескровных, однако он был тем, кто лучше всех знал Хранителя Знаний, ему было прекрасно известно о всех его слабостях, о всех сторонах его натуры. Так что, на его взгляд, всё было предельно просто:   
\- Совершим анонимный звонок, скажем, что некое отсталое племя в беде – у него пунктик на жалости к примитивным народцам. Назовём координаты нашей базы и потребуем, чтобы появился он в одиночку, мол, верить можем только ему одному и всё такое. Только нужно приготовить какие-нибудь меры предосторожности, он довольно сильный маг, сильнее многих из своей расы.  
Уоррен кивнул: всё и в самом деле было довольно легко, побег и то дался им труднее. Его хищное лицо приобрело задумчивое выражение, которое появлялось у него каждый раз, когда он что-то просчитывал – проценты от прибыли, пути исполнения, всевозможные последствия. Затем он кивнул ещё раз и произнёс:  
\- Надёжнее всего было бы раздобыть ошейник или наручники, сковывающие магию, но их сейчас не так-то просто достать, даже в подполье. Зато я могу, пожалуй, создать некий растворчик, который будет подавлять как магию, так и телепатию. О! Возможно, я даже смогу сделать на этом неплохой барыш!  
\- Создать растворчик? – Аргза поднял брови. – Не купить?  
Уоррен ухмыльнулся, дёрнув щекой.  
\- Я, вообще-то, химик по образованию, приятель. Не знал?  
Он был уверен, что без него Уоррен не приступит к выполнению, да и на приготовление раствора наверняка понадобится время, решил он и отправился спать со спокойной душой. Но выспаться ему не дали: утром раздался какой-то шум, и, выйдя из комнаты, Аргза обнаружил столпившихся в коридоре людей, любопытно подпрыгивающих на месте и старающихся разглядеть что-то из-за спин товарищей. Аргза бы раскидал их в пару движений за то, что посмели его разбудить – и вдруг он услышал среди прочих знакомый до боли голос, замерев от предвкушения и ярости одновременно: всё должно было быть не так, он хотел заняться этим лично!  
\- Что происходит? – спрашивал этот услышанный им звонкий голос. – Это не вы просили о помощи. И ваши досье были в списке пациентов на Эрлане… Если вы причинили вред тем людям, кто посылал мне это сообщение, то…  
\- Это похищение, - любезно разъяснил, кажется, Уоррен, перебивая тираду.  
\- Похищение? Значит ли это, что звонок был поддельным?.. Я должен доставить вас обратно на Эрлану, в таком случае, и…  
Аргза наконец пробрался в центр и увидел его, своего Лиама – тот не сопротивлялся держащим его преступникам, только, невольно их потешая, зачитывал им их права, как полицейский при аресте, и не заметил, как сзади к нему подобрались со шприцем с сывороткой в руках. В этот же момент Лиам тоже увидел Аргзу. И сразу заткнулся, перестав обращать внимание на происходящее с ним. За секунду до того, как игла вонзилась в его шею, глаза его вдруг наполнились чудовищной болью понимания.  
На несколько мгновений мир для Аргзы потускнел и сжался до этих глаз. Он запомнил это на всю оставшуюся жизнь: как взгляд Лиама медленно выцветает, вымораживается, лишаясь разом всех эмоций, как голова его безжизненно опускается и как он покорно позволяет себя куда-то увести. У Аргзы возникло странное ощущение, словно бы это был последний раз, когда Сильвенио смотрел на него, потому что в этот момент между ними что-то серьёзно надломилось – и эта мысль оказалась почти пророческой.  
Проклятье! Всё было совершенно, совершенно не так, как он хотел!  
Лиаму выделили отдельную комнату, даже с кроватью, шкафом и узким туалетным закутком, но без окон. Аргза пришёл к нему через час после того, как все любопытствующие отправились по своим делам. Когда он вошёл в комнату, Лиам сидел на полу, скрестив ноги и закрыв глаза, будто медитируя. На звук шагов эрландеранец не отреагировал, как и на звук собственного имени. Аргза коснулся его щеки – тот не потрудился даже открыть глаза.  
\- Всё дуешься? – варвар шутливо щёлкнул его по носу. – Ну и зря. Я, между прочим, единственный, кто может тебе здесь обеспечить хорошие условия, так что со мной надо дружить.  
Сильвенио не отозвался. Бодрый настрой, в котором Аргза пребывал до прихода сюда, неизбежно начал портиться. Он поднял лицо Лиама за подбородок – глаза того остались закрытыми.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, почему я сделал то, что сделал, - продолжил Аргза уже напряжённее. – Ты не оставил мне выбора.   
По-прежнему не последовало никакой реакции. Аргза отпустил его, досадуя, хмуро оглядел.  
\- Лиам.  
Нет ответа. Аргза потоптался рядом ещё немного и вышел, так ничего и не добившись. Около двух часов после этого он выбивал пыль из манекена в тренировочном зале с таким угрюмым видом, что наблюдавший за ним Уоррен предпочёл благоразумно убраться подальше.  
Потом Уоррен нашёл его снова и уточнил:  
\- Значит, ты думаешь, шантаж жизнью Хранителя Знаний выгорит?  
Аргза пожал плечами – ему не понравился сегодняшний инцидент, и он был не в духе. Казалось бы, и переживать-то было нечего, Сильвенио месяцами мог не разговаривать с ним, и раньше это не составило бы никакой проблемы; однако интуиция, как ни старался заткнуть её Аргза, подсказывала, что в этот раз всё гораздо хуже.  
\- Я думаю, что без своего предводителя они в любом случае могут не слишком многое.  
В следующий раз Аргза зашёл к Лиаму через пару дней в смутной надежде, что тот успел успокоиться – как бы не так. Скорбно рассматривавший потолок Лиам, сидевший в той же позе, что и в прошлый раз, казалось, даже не заметил его приближения. Аргза снова помрачнел.  
\- Эй, - позвал он. – Я принёс тебе кое-что, но не дам просто так. Сначала попроси меня.  
Сильвенио не повернул головы в его сторону, продолжая пялиться в потолок. Аргза немного подождал. Затем уточнил:  
\- У меня есть твой птичий корм. Или ты решил умереть от голода? Учти, что без моего разрешения тут тебя кормить не станут.  
Сильвенио ничем не выразил свои мысли по этому поводу; создавалось ощущение, что он едва ли слышал хоть слово. У Аргзы кончилось терпение: почему даже сейчас, когда всё было наконец _правильно_ , когда власть вновь принадлежала ему – почему даже сейчас этот засранец норовил всё испортить?! Он схватил его за воротник и хорошенько потряс. Сильвенио удивлённо моргнул, словно бы неожиданно проснувшись – но так и не посмотрел на него в ответ. Некоторое время пират зло разглядывал его отрешённое лицо.  
\- Ну и чёрт с тобой!  
Он резко распрямился и вышел – ещё тёплый ароматный хлеб из местной столовой остался лежать в кармане шубы.  
Ещё несколько дней он следил, чтобы пленнику давали только воду, надеясь, что с голода он станет посговорчивее – раньше, на корабле, это срабатывало. Немного поразмыслив, по дороге в заветную комнату он захватил не только с десяток яблок и термос с супом, но и стопку притащенных кем-то из бывших обитателей базы и забытых в кладовке старых книг. Сильвенио снова не удостоил его приход вниманием; он лежал на кровати, свернувшись в клубок и обняв колени, и несчастным взглядом смотрел теперь уже в стену. Аргза усмехнулся, но усмешка вышла слегка нервной.  
\- Теперь ты понимаешь, как я чувствовал себя на твоей тупой планете? Каждый день – как грёбаная вечность.  
Снаружи комнаты протопали чьи-то шаги – Лиам чуть вскинулся с неясной надеждой и разочарованно улёгся обратно, стоило шагам затихнуть за поворотом. Аргзу он не замечал, от чего тот чувствовал себя невидимкой. И, надо сказать, ощущение было не из приятных. Аргза скрипнул зубами.  
\- Если хочешь есть – прекращай вести себя по-идиотски.  
У Лиама как раз призывно заурчал желудок – эрландеранец только сжался сильнее, по-прежнему рассматривая стену так, будто это было самое интересное занятие на свете. Аргза схватил его за плечо, наклонившись, и встряхнул ещё сильнее, чем в прошлый раз. Реакции он так и не дождался. Тогда пират достал сетку с яблоками и книгами и потряс ей перед его лицом, давая разглядеть подарок. Игнорируя вид еды, Лиам предсказуемо уставился на книги, словно не веря.  
\- Нет, - Аргза поставил принесённое на пол. – Сначала попроси меня, или я заберу всё обратно.  
Лиам медленно слез с кровати и, встав на четвереньки, потянулся к книгам – Аргза преградил ему путь, заслонив сетку своей ногой.  
\- Проклятье, так ты ничего не получишь!  
И тут Лиам издал какой-то такой жалобный звук, от которого у пирата что-то треснуло внутри. Сильвенио продолжал смотреть исключительно на книги, он _нуждался_ в них так сильно, что не замечал даже лежащих сверху сочных фруктов – и, казалось, абсолютно не понимал, почему он не может добраться до желаемого. Он выглядел сейчас в точности как маленький ребёнок, которому не давали любимую игрушку, и видеть это было до крайности странно, учитывая, что ещё недавно это нелепое существо было предводителем своего народа. Аргза без слов отошёл с его пути и вложил ему в руки открытый предварительно термос, чтобы тот сначала удовлетворил голод физический, и уж затем – информационный. Уходил в этот раз варвар вновь с каким-то неприятным осадком на душе.  
\- Он бесполезен, - заявил в тот же день Уоррен, незаметно прокравшись в тренировочный зал. – Скажи-ка ещё раз, брат, зачем нам твой Хранитель Знаний? Я имею в виду – зачем он нам живой? Шантаж провалился: его сектанты на переговоры отвечают отказом. Скорбят, мать их, и сожалеют об участи своего обожаемого Избранного, однако, по их же словам, он им ещё загодя дал указание на случай его похищения – с террористами на компромисс ради спасения его жизни не идти. И оставил им заодно план-пятилетку с подробными инструкциями, что и как там делать дальше, так что пропасть они без него тоже не пропадут, во всяком случае пока. А вот убить его и показать, допустим, в прямом эфире его отрезанную голову – это ж какой удар по всей их движухе разом! Братство сразу прославится и заработает миллионы. Ты не подумай, мне не жаль для него комнатушки или пайка, да я даже своих волшебных таблеточек ему отсыпать готов, если он вдруг захочет, такой вот я щедрый – но тебе не кажется, что немного опасно держать его здесь? Он всё-таки вроде как шибко сообразительный парниша, раз провернул такое с целой Федерацией, может, он и с нашей сывороткой, которую мы ему колем, что-нибудь придумает.   
Аргза помрачнел: только этого не хватало! Мало было странного поведения Сильвенио, так ещё и Уоррен с его осторожностью! Всё это было чертовски невовремя – впрочем, вовремя такое происходить просто по определению не могло.   
\- Мы можем заставить его перейти на нашу сторону, - наконец возразил он. - Сломать морально или использовать тот же шантаж, нужно только продумать детали. Если его смерть – удар по всем эрландеранцам и тем, кто поддерживает их движение, то представь, какой будет их реакция, если они увидят его в наших рядах. Кроме того, он сам по себе – мощнейшее оружие. И оно должно быть нашим.  
\- Оружие, говоришь? Ну, посмотрим… Довольно соблазнительная мысль, надо признать.  
По крайней мере, сейчас Уоррен согласился с ним, и это уже была неплохая отсрочка. Аргза не мог допустить, чтобы его Лиаму здесь угрожало что-то сверх того, что мог сделать он сам, но и показывать себя мягкотелым он тоже не собирался. Чёрт, да он и сам знал, что убить захваченного противника в такой ситуации было бы выгоднее всего, будь он не заинтересован лично в сохранении Хранителю Знаний жизни – точно бы убил, невзирая ни на что, потому что чувствовал бы себя так спокойнее. Но, к огромному его сожалению, больше в его жизни не было таких привлекательных по простоте своей решений.  
Все последующие его визиты Лиам продолжал полностью его игнорировать. Он мог уловить малейший шум снаружи комнаты, без труда читал собственные почти невидимые записи, сделанные пальцем по слою пыли на полу – и абсолютно не замечал ни голоса варвара, ни его массивной фигуры, ни его прикосновений. При этом Аргзе случалось наблюдать, как тот разговаривал (вернее, пытался разговаривать) с другими членами Братства, что только подтверждало исключительность и персональность его обиды. Всё это было непривычно, несмотря на долгие годы подобной практики, и как-то – неуютно, что ли. Странно было после вечно кипящей жизнью базы переступать порог комнаты Лиама, в которой время будто бы остановилось; чем-то ощущение было похоже на ныряние на большую глубину после пребывания на шумном солнечном пляже: та же тишина, та же неизменность дремлющей под толщей воды вечности. Может быть, проще было бы не ходить туда вовсе и заняться, наконец, поисками нового корабля, чтобы забрать Лиама туда и разбираться с ним, соответственно, уже там. Пары-тройки месяцев, по идее, должно было бы хватить, чтобы он оттаял. Однако Аргза почему-то так и не мог сосредоточиться на этой мысли, не мог ждать столько времени, потому что трещина между ними – он это чувствовал – всё разрасталась. Тревога его всё усиливалась, он делался всё более нервным, сам толком не понимая, какого чёрта его так задевает глупое поведение бывшего раба.  
Однажды, не выдержав, он ударил его – Сильвенио отлетел на пол, обеспокоенно моргая и вжав голову в плечи.  
\- Прекрати, - прорычал Аргза, злясь ещё больше. – Немедленно!  
Лиам посмотрел на дверь – взгляд его совершенно естественно, будто так и надо, обогнул тело варвара, словно тот был лишь неким неодушевлённым предметом, загораживающим свет. Это взбесило и без того находящегося на взводе пирата окончательно. Он пнул Сильвенио так, что легковесный эрландеранец кувырками пролетел через всю комнату и врезался спиной в ножку кровати. Прежде, чем он пришёл в себя, Аргза в одно движение оказался рядом. Прижал к полу, сомкнув пальцы на его горле – и понял вдруг, как же давно мечтал об этом: поставить гадёныша на место. Гнев, торжествование, обида и возбуждение слились в нём в такую гремучую смесь, что эффект это произвело примерно такой же, какой производили «волшебные» гранулы Уоррена: разум просто выключился, оставив управлять телом инстинктам и эмоциям.  
Очнулся он, к счастью, вовремя – как будто что-то незримое остановило его до того, как он успел причинить ещё более серьёзный вред, и это был уже прогресс, потому что раньше таких «стоп-кранов» он за собой не наблюдал. Лиам под ним беззвучно открывал рот, безуспешно пытаясь глотнуть хоть немного воздуха, и нелепо дёргался, словно в попытках уползти. Под разорванным серебристым френчем, в котором он попал сюда, у него выпирали рёбра с уже набухающим на них огромным синяком, живот казался таким впалым, будто стремился прилипнуть к позвоночнику. Голые ноги, похожие на кузнечьи лапки с болтающимися в районе лодыжек штанами, мелко дрожали то ли от холода, то ли от страха. И его глаза, полные ужаса, смотрели в потолок, всё ещё полностью минуя нависшего над ним человека. Аргза оглядел его с головы до ног, затем молча встал и переложил его на кровать, вернув на место то, что осталось от его одежды. Укрыл его одеялом механически, как робот, и так же заторможенно вышел, опустошённый как никогда.  
\- Медика сюда, - скомандовал он кому-то, кого поймал в коридоре. Голос его был хриплым.  
Человек недоумённо глянул на него и пожал плечами, опасливо косясь на мышцы пирата:  
\- Какого медика, братан? Да нет у нас таких!  
Сколько-то дней спустя к Аргзе, выпивающему у себя в комнате седьмую бутылку скотча за вечер, зашёл вездесущий Уоррен, которому, видимо, шило в одном месте не позволяло сидеть спокойно. Аргза не знал, как относиться к этому типу: с одной стороны, он был полезным союзником, разбирался во многих вещах, умел вести дела с головорезами вроде него и не слишком лез в его жизнь – и это следовало ценить. С другой же стороны – Уоррен был себе на уме, и в любую минуту от него можно было ожидать если не ножа в спину, то определённо какого-нибудь подвоха.  
\- Истина, конечно, в вине, - заключил Уоррен с порога, намётанным глазом оценив количество бутылок на полу. – Но ты, брат, немного увлёкся что-то поисками этой истины. Мы завтра идём делать угрожающую объяву по радио, планируем перехватить у хиппарей прямо во время очередной их пресс-конференции. Мелкое хулиганство, конечно, но должно получиться весело. Ты с нами? Развеешься, ха!  
Аргза подумал и кивнул: развеяться бы не помешало. Тем более, если это означало хоть ненадолго убраться отсюда, подальше от того, о ком он уже даже думать больше не мог без головной боли, так сильно его всё это выводило из себя. Уоррен сел верхом на стул и проницательно посмотрел на пирата со своей извечной усмешкой на дёргающемся лице. Волосы его, обычно всклокоченные, лежали сейчас более-менее ровно, а блеск в глазах был в пределах нормы, что значило, что последний приход у него был давно. Аргза, признаться, не до конца представлял, как этот ушлый мерзавец умудрялся управлять созданной им огромной организацией, филиалы которой уже распространялись по миру прямо пропорционально заразе с Эрландераны – и при этом быть наркоманом со стажем.  
\- Ты в последнее время сам не свой, Паук, - заметил Уоррен вкрадчиво. – У меня стойкое ощущение, что расстраивает тебя никто иной как наш парниша с Эрландераны. Если это так, то от него тем более проще будет избавиться, чем пытаться перевербовать его, разве нет? Что-то он не горит желанием стать нашим оружием.  
Аргза поморщился и, не глядя, запустил в него пустой бутылкой. Уоррен не шевельнулся – бутылка пролетела над его головой в сантиметре от затылка. Аргзе не хотелось сейчас прочищать разум от алкогольного тумана ради членораздельной речи, и потому он выдал только:  
\- Не трожь. Моё. Сам разберусь.  
Уоррен издал тихий смешок и поднял руки ладонями вверх, показывая, что сдаётся.  
\- Ух, ладно, большой парень, твоё так твоё, я уяснил. На самом деле я начинаю думать, что ошибся: хиппарёныш довольно безобиден. Даже слишком. Я ожидал, что он будет занят исключительно разрабатыванием планов побега или промыванием нам мозгов своей хренотенью, но он тихо-мирно сидит в своей комнатушке и изредка просит воды, если ему забывают приносить. Я почти сомневаюсь, действительно ли это тот самый Хранитель Знаний.  
\- Не сомневайся, - отозвался пират мрачно. – Это всё тот же поганец.  
Аргза не знал, сколько ещё он выпил в тот вечер после ухода Уоррена и что именно пришло ему в голову, но обнаружил себя он уже у ненавистной двери в ненавистную комнату. Не задумываясь, он отпер замок (ключ от которого Уоррен вручил ему первому) и вошёл, несколько пошатываясь. Лиам сидел на кровати и читал одну из принесённых ему в позапрошлый раз книг; Аргза сел с ним рядом и привычно прижался носом к его макушке, не в силах больше терпеть эту отстранённость. После стадии вырабатывания невнятных звуков и агрессивных порывов, заставлявшей его деградировать куда-то на уровень обезьяны, наступала та стадия опьянения, в которой его пробивало на длинные речи и тянуло на лирику, а размытость окружающего мира увеличивалась, оставляя в фокусе только по-настоящему важные вещи и парадоксально делая разум кристально-ясным. Именно в таком состоянии он когда-то признался Лиаму в том, чего пока не хотел признавать сам.  
\- Ну, - сказал он неразборчиво. – Хватит. Хватит издеваться надо мной, Лиам. Чего ты хочешь от меня, дурачок? Чтобы я извинился? Вот, я извиняюсь, ты доволен? Потому что ты надоел уже со своей обидой. Это… глупо. И странно. Я уже чуть не убил тебя недавно. В следующий раз с «чуть» тебе может не повезти. Давай… давай мириться, моя пташка?  
Сильвенио продолжал читать. Аргза сильнее прижал его голову к себе, задышал в висок, чувствуя, как во рту оседает непонятная горечь. Волосы Лиама пахли пылью, потом и затхлостью закрытого помещения – совсем не так, как он привык. Надо бы сводить его в душ, мелькнула у варвара мысль.  
\- Хватит, - повторил Аргза бессильно. – Хватит, Лиам. Не понимаю, чего ты добиваешься.  
Сильвенио не отвечал. Аргза переместился ниже, к аккуратному белому уху, смутно надеясь, что хоть так Лиам его услышит. Голос пирата упал до шёпота, что с ним случалось до крайности редко и совсем других ситуациях.  
\- Хотя бы посмотри на меня, будь ты проклят, - он сглотнул. – Посмотри на меня… пожалуйста. Сильвенио. Просто посмотри на меня.  
Он сам не осознавал, что в его тоне откуда-то возникли абсолютно не свойственные ему умоляющие нотки, все остатки воли в нём вдруг выжгла эта всепоглощающая тоска, от которой не было спасения. Она, усиленная алкоголем, затопила его целиком и выплеснулась наружу, как море без берегов.  
Сначала ничего не происходило.  
А потом:  
\- Надо же… за столько лет ты, оказывается, всё-таки выучил моё имя.  
Аргза отпрянул от удивления – Сильвенио повернул к нему голову и подарил ему печальный и усталый, но всё же _взгляд_.  
\- Вот, я смотрю на тебя. Ты доволен? – спросил эрландеранец в тон ему.  
Аргза криво усмехнулся, с трудом переводя дыхание.  
\- Почти.  
Сильвенио некоторое время изучал его лицо, а Аргза – смешно сказать! – боялся даже моргнуть, чтобы не потерять только что возвращённый такими усилиями контакт.  
\- У тебя руки дрожат, - сообщил Лиам тихо, осторожно перехватив его ладони своими.  
\- Брехня. У меня никогда не дрожат руки.  
\- _Сейчас_ дрожат, Аргза… Я никогда тебя таким раньше не видел.  
Аргза посмотрел – руки и правда немного дрожали, надо же. Лиам выглядел – напуганным? Похоже, его и в самом деле взволновало то, каким необыкновенно потерянным был варвар сейчас: обычно эта роль, в числе других, была закреплена за самим Лиамом.  
\- Ну, - уголок губ варвара чуть дёрнулся в сторону, как у Уоррена. – Неудивительно, а? Я, видишь ли, слегка перенервничал в последнее время… из-за тебя. Признаться, я уже начал думать, что ты сделал с собой что-то такое, чтобы исключить меня из твоей картины мира… или что-то вроде того.  
\- Я сделал. Я максимально снизил степень моего восприятия тебя как цельного объекта на всех уровнях, - Лиам отвернулся было, но Аргза поймал его лицо ладонями и прислонился к его лбу своим. Сильвенио снова был вынужден смотреть ему в глаза. – Я не хотел… не хотел знать, что ты ещё способен совершить. Мне было больно… и ты прекрасно знаешь, почему. Но сейчас… сейчас ты был таким… громким. Моё восприятие отрегулировано было не до нулевого коэффициента, и я услышал. Твои эмоции. Я услышал их, и они… это как будто находиться в эпицентре взрыва, землетрясения и наводнения в одно и то же время. Я не мог не откликнуться на такое…  
Аргза сжал обеими руками его голову, дыша через нос. У него не находилось слов ответить на это заявление, от которого у него всё заледенело внутри, хотя он и не мог никак объяснить себе, почему перспектива перестать существовать не в целом, а только для одного-единственного человечка – приводила его в такое возмущение и отчаяние одновременно.  
\- Ты снова кричишь… - Сильвенио тоже перешёл на шёпот. – Аргза… перестань.  
\- Ага.  
Сложно было сказать, в какой момент их губы соприкоснулись, но первым поцелуй предсказуемо прервал Лиам.  
\- Аргза, я… прости меня.  
Аргза хмыкнул, возвращаясь постепенно к своей обычной самоуверенности, и нетерпеливо возобновил поцелуй.  
\- Прощаю.  
\- Нет… не за то, что я сделал… за то, что я собираюсь сделать.  
И вдруг Аргза обнаружил: прохладные пальчики Лиама уже касались его висков, и Сильвенио смотрел на него так, словно принял какое-то тяжёлое для них обоих решение, в правильности которого был совершенно убеждён и от которого не собирался отступаться. Аргза не знал, что тот задумал, однако нутром чуял – ничего хорошего это для него не принесёт. Ни для кого из них.  
\- Нет, - сказал он чётко и осознал, что не может пошевелиться: его тело ему больше не подчинялось. Он повторил, еле двигая непослушными губами: - Нет, Лиам.  
Сильвенио медленно покачал головой.  
\- Прости. Я знаю, тебе это не понравится. Но так будет лучше, ладно?.. Просто поверь мне. Я – я не хочу, чтобы ты был таким, как сейчас. Это не ты. Но я исправлю это. Я дам тебе – свободу… разорвав нашу связь.  
Аргза силился вырваться – и не мог даже отвернуться. Он повторил в третий раз, понимая уже, что ничего от него не зависит, совсем как тогда, когда Хранитель Знаний решил забрать его с собой на Эрландерану:  
\- Нет.  
И Сильвенио в третий раз ответил ему:  
\- Прости.  
А потом его сознание окутал мягкий, успокаивающий холод, похожий на холод океанской глубины – и Аргза уснул, позволяя синей тьме утянуть себя на самое дно.  
  
***  
  
Аргза проснулся, как с похмелья: голова гудела, а место, в котором он оказался, выглядело совершенно незнакомым. Он коротко выругался по привычке и проверил когти – их почему-то не было, и вот это уже плохо. Вообще-то, на этом моменте последствия вечеринки обычно проходили, уступая чувству опасности, но сейчас память так и не пожелала вернуться – а значит, либо он настолько хорошо повеселился вчера, либо – либо он умудрился попасть в какую-то историю. Так что он поднялся с постели и пошёл разбираться. По пути он заглянул в зеркало, и в отражении он почему-то был определённо старше, чем он помнил. Не то чтобы это имело большое значение, однако даже похмелье не имело обыкновения старить его.  
\- Что за чёрт, - сказал он своему двойнику в зеркале. – Как-то мне всё это не нравится…  
Двойник ожидаемо не ответил; Аргза вышел из комнаты и направился на поиски виноватого, наличие которого являлось аксиомой в любом случае.  
\- Паук! – кто-то тощий и взъерошенный налетел на него в коридоре, приветствуя, как старого знакомца. – Я уж думал, этот тебя в кому вогнал – решил, что лишился такого крутого сообщника! Но тебя так просто не свалить, а? Извиняй, на радиостанцию слетали без тебя – ну да всё равно затея провалилась, хиппари эфир перехватить не дали.  
Аргза оглядел его, подозревая в нём полоумного: последним его сообщником была Хенна, да и то это определение ей подходило разве что с натяжкой. До этого ещё был Альянс пиратов, но после предательства Близнецов он не доверял больше собратьям по ремеслу. И уж точно он не мог назвать своим сообщником вот этого явно скользкого типа с нервическим лицом и хитрыми блестящими глазками, даже по сильной пьяни.  
\- И кто ты? – спросил он наконец довольно высокомерно.  
Лохматый тип округлил глаза и несколько секунд изумлённо таращился на него, словно думая, что он шутит. Аргза нахмурился и, без труда подняв собеседника за шиворот, недовольно ударил его спиной о ближайшую стену, не желая тратить время на этакие шарады.  
\- Кто ты. И откуда ты меня знаешь. И, к слову, где я. Отвечай.  
\- О, - тип поднял брови и ладони вверх, выглядя довольно миролюбиво. – Видал я, чтоб у людей память отшибало, но ты этим вроде ещё не страдал. Ну, тише, здоровяк, тише, не сломай мне спинку, о’кей? Я Уоррен Томп, твой, вроде бы, союзник, и мы знакомы уже около месяца. Небольшой срок, зато знаменательный! Могу я спросить, что последнее ты помнишь? Потому что телепат, похоже, обстоятельно подчистил тебе память.  
Телепат?.. Память?.. Аргза задумчиво опустил Уоррена на пол. Единственным серьёзным основанием верить этому чокнутому было то, что Аргза чувствовал правдивость его слов где-то на уровне интуиции – однако это чувство ещё ни разу его не подводило, и игнорировать его он не мог. Уоррен тем временем продолжал:  
\- Мы вчера нашли тебя в его комнате. Ты валялся без сознания, а парниша молча на нас пялился. Интересно то, что он даже не попытался сбежать. Ну, мы там не знали, что и думать, брат, сам понимаешь, поэтому поколотили его чутка, уж не серчай.  
\- Вы побили вырубившего меня телепата – и это должно вызывать у меня возражения? – Аргза скривился. – Так. Если этот камикадзе здесь – где бы это «здесь» ни находилось – веди к нему. Будем надеяться, что он исправит моё паршивое утро.  
Уоррен хмыкнул и вывел его запутанными коридорами к комнате, дверь которой, единственная из встреченных на пути, была закрыта на допотопный железный замок. Аргза представлял себе, что запертый там телепат непременно должен напоминать внешне Близнецов с их безумными красными глазами – уж если тот был настолько смел, чтобы как-то заманить Аргзу на необходимое для ментального удара расстояние. Но ничего подобного: внутри, когда Уоррен отпер дверь, обнаружился всего лишь исхудавший синеволосый мальчишка, сильно избитый и зашуганный. Он лежал на кровати, неловко вытянув явно сломанную ногу, и уставился на вошедших с застарелым страхом того, кого били в жизни часто и много. Вернее, страх этот был направлен на Уоррена – но на Аргзу тот посмотрел с очевидным узнаванием и каким-то тревожным ожиданием.  
\- Вот _это_? – Паук неприязненно махнул рукой в сторону сопляка и одарил самозваного «сообщника» злым, недоверчивым взглядом. – Серьёзно? Вот эта вошь вырубила меня и покопалась в моей башке?  
Заморыш при этих словах как-то обречённо расслабился, будто ожидал услышать нечто другое. Уоррен развёл руками:  
\- Это же Хранитель Знаний, чувак. Ты не смотри на размер, все они там хилые, а уже империю свою построили и подмяли под себя целую Федерацию. Хоть это ты помнишь? Ну, слушай, про нелёгкие времена, которые сейчас настали, я тебе позже поведаю за кружечкой пива, а пока вот – все вопросы к этой, как ты выражаешься, вошке. Ты подсказал, как заманить его сюда, и периодически навещал его всё то время, что он здесь находится, не разрешал его нам грохнуть. Я ни в чём тебя не обвиняю, братан, росточком не вышел, чтоб обвинять такого громилу, но всё-таки ты просчитался с решением сохранить ему жизнь – уж не знаю, зачем тебе это понадобилось.  
Аргза вновь перевёл взгляд на телепата. Тот выглядел откровенно жалким и не был похож на легендарного Хранителя Знаний, о которых не распускал байки только ленивый, но глаза у него были – умные и виноватые. Слишком умные и слишком виноватые для ни в чём не замешанного обыкновенного книжного червя. Так что Паук небрежно мотнул головой в сторону двери, подавая Уоррену знак выйти, и, когда тот понятливо исполнил указание, подошёл к кровати. Телепат опасливо посмотрел на него.  
\- Значит, это ты сделал это? Забрал мои воспоминания?  
Ему самому в это как-то до сих пор не очень верилось – однако заморыш вдруг кивнул, подтверждая. Что было странным – так это то, что Аргзе почему-то не захотелось его тут же убить за такой ответ. Весь в засохшей крови и неестественно-чёрных синяках, в грязной порванной одежде, со слипшимися в чём-то темно-сером волосами, с опухшим разбитым лицом и переломанной в нескольких местах правой ногой – этот мальчишка вызывал не агрессию и жажду праведной мести, а разве что снисходительное презрение к уже поверженному врагу. Аргза скрестил руки на груди, мрачнея.  
\- Как тебя зовут? – спросил он зачем-то.  
Тот с усилием разомкнул спёкшиеся губы и со свистом выдохнул:  
\- Сильвенио Антэ Лиам.  
\- И сколько лет ты украл из моей памяти, Лиам?  
Паренёк закрыл глаза, будто подсчитывая.  
\- Одиннадцать лет, четыре месяца и шестнадцать дней.   
\- И зачем?  
\- Так было нужно.  
Аргза ощутил себя полным кретином, поддерживая этот бессмысленный идиотский разговор. Как-то всё это было дико до абсурда: хлипкий телепат, варвар, украденные воспоминания, признание преступления – всё было в наличии и, тем не менее, вместе всё звучало как-то глупо.  
\- Верни, что взял, - только и нашёлся сказать он.  
Эрландеранец, не открывая глаз, отрицательно мотнул головой. Пират почти лениво ударил его в бок кулаком, полагая, что и без того пребывающий не в лучшем состоянии малец быстро переменит решение. Но Лиам так ничего и не сказал. За первым ударом последовали второй и третий, уже более сильные. Лиам, к удивлению варвара, продолжал молчать, чем только сердил его ещё больше. Именно сердил, а не злил: настоящая злость на глупого подростка, не осознающего своего патового положения, всё не приходила. Это, разумеется, не означало, что Аргза не собирался возвращать свою память обратно. Не собираясь отступать, он угрожающе тронул сломанную ногу эрландеранца – калечить дурака без необходимости ему пока не хотелось.  
\- Прекращай ломать комедию, пацан. Верни мне мою проклятую память, и, возможно, в этом случае мы даже разойдёмся по-хорошему.  
Лиам, по-прежнему с закрытыми глазами, тяжело сглотнул, как будто собирая в своём тщедушном тельце остатки мужества – Аргза вдруг понял неожиданно для себя, что в этом задохлике на самом деле гораздо больше храбрости, чем ему казалось.  
\- Нет, - прошептал телепат. – Не верну.  
Аргза решительно выпрямился, лицо его окаменело.  
\- Тогда ты сам напросился.  
И – он с разворота, вложив в удар всю свою силу, резко опустил ногу на кровать. Хрустнула не только бедренная кость эрландеранца, но и сухой деревянный остов кровати, треснувшей под его мощью. Паренёк зашёлся короткой ультразвуковой трелью – и тут же потерял сознание. Аргза посмотрел на мгновенно окрасившееся кровью бедро почти с сожалением. Выйдя в коридор, он остановил кого-то и, сам себя не узнавая, потребовал позвать медика.  
\- Чувак, - ответили ему с неясным смехом. – Ты уже второй раз мне это говоришь, и я второй раз тебе говорю, что медиков у нас нет! Иди проспись!  
Пауку такой ответ не понравился – это попахивало сильнейшим неуважением. Он протянул руку и с наслаждением сдавил шейные позвонки нахала, после чего отбросил труп на пол и пошёл самостоятельно разыскивать Уоррена – единственную, по-видимому, адекватную персону в этом театре абсурда. Тот обнаружился в столовой, где, щурясь от удовольствия, жевал пережаренное мясо.  
\- А, уже разговорил его? – Томп махнул ему куриной ножкой, разбрызгивая жир.  
Аргза покачал головой и вальяжно уселся рядом. Он ещё не решил для себя, доверять ли этому человеку, но источников нужной ему информации по-любому здесь больше не наблюдалось.  
\- Он крепче, чем я думал. Мне нужно, чтобы он протянул как можно дольше, так что позаботься об этом. И расскажи мне, кстати, что ты слышал обо мне за последние одиннадцать лет.  
Так он узнал о том, что творится сейчас в мире стараниями эрландеранцев, о своём попадании к ним и об их совместном с Уорреном побеге, о том, чем занималось Братство Хаоса. Мельком Уоррен обмолвился о том, как закончили свой путь Близнецы, выпало слово и о смерти Красного Скорпиона; первая новость заставила Аргзу нахмуриться, вторая – на несколько мгновений с сожалением прикрыть глаза, отдавая дань памяти. В общем и в целом, у него такое чувство, будто он пребывал в летаргическом сне или в коме, а мир отказался ждать его пробуждения и ушёл далеко вперёд. Пират на долю секунды ощутил себя потерявшимся во времени. Зато, по крайней мере, эта информация частично объясняла, куда делись его корабль и его оружие – однако по-прежнему оставалось загадкой, почему Хранитель Знаний решил заняться именно его воспоминаниями и как всегда бдительный варвар это допустил.  
\- Я полагаю, - уточнил он через пару стаканов пива после того, как Уоррен выложил всё, что ему известно. – Что здесь где-нибудь есть пыточная?  
Союзник ухмыльнулся.  
Пыточная действительно имелась в наличии, причём впечатление она создавала такое, будто бы туда таскали разные инструменты и приспособления чуть ли не со всех окрестных галактик, в результате чего получалась довольно внушительная и разнообразная коллекция. Аргза оглядел большинство находящихся здесь предметов с равнодушием, сомневаясь, что их когда-либо используют в Братстве по назначению: часть из них была сломана, часть являлась неудобной в применении, часть подходила только для негуманоидных рас. Для варвара эта «коллекция» выглядела просто складом всяческого хлама, которого попросту негде больше было хранить. Особой популярностью – это видно было по отсутствию пыли и засохшим пятнам крови – пользовались не хитроумные мудрёные механизмы, а такие тривиальные вещи, как молотки разных размеров и форм или всевозможные ножи. Отдельной кучкой, преимущественно на видных местах, валялись клещи и отвёртки: на базе, как Аргзе было уже известно, частенько бывали проблемы с проводкой.  
Аргза обернулся. Лиам, которого притащили сюда по его приказу, с молчаливым ужасом взирал именно на ту часть инструментов, которую безошибочно определил как работающую. Стоять прямо он не мог, поэтому тяжело опирался на стену, стараясь максимально перенести вес на здоровую ногу; Аргза подошёл и положил ему руку на правое плечо, намеренно сильно надавив. Тот тихо охнул. После перелома прошло всего лишь несколько дней, и, так как ему наложили не гипс, а простую повязку, ощущения ничуть не стали менее острыми.  
\- Итак. Ты по-прежнему намерен упорствовать?  
Эрландеранец бросил ещё один быстрый взгляд в сторону инструментов. Затем закрыл глаза и кивнул – Аргза не уставал поражаться его стойкости. Он отдал приказ начинать, и двое Уорреновых подчинённых безразлично поволокли пленного вглубь помещения.  
В чём заключалась настоящая сложность, так это в том, что Аргзе по-прежнему не хотелось его калечить. По натуре он был человеком довольно жестоким и мог без каких-либо эмоций наблюдать за мучениями женщин, стариков, детей и прочих бесполезных, по его мнению, представителей рода человеческого. Врагов же, насоливших ему настолько, что они теряли право на быструю смерть от его руки, он пытал с искренним удовольствием, высасывая из них жизнь по капле и наслаждаясь их агонией так, как иные наслаждаются чужой радостью. Но стоило ему представить изуродованное, растерзанное тело Лиама – и что-то внутри него протестовало с такой неожиданной яростью, что он не мог этому сопротивляться. Он старался выбирать такие методы воздействия, которые не разорвут мышц, не оставят зияющих ран на коже, не искривят кости, не повредят неисправимо внутренние органы и заодно не заставят его самого запасаться терпением. И всё повторял про себя: «Сломайся, ну же. Сломайся, чёртов придурок, чтобы не пришлось переходить к следующему инструменту.»  
Синеволосый телепат терпел ожоги, тиски, клещи, удушье, иглы и бочки с ледяной водой, в которые его окунали. Иногда он кричал, но чаще лишь сжимал зубы и жмурился, не издавая ни звука; на неоднократно повторенное требование варвара вернуть украденное он неизменно отвечал отказом, заставляя невольно задуматься, откуда он только берёт столько силы воли, сколько вмещалось не в каждого бойца. Не выдержал он только на дыбе: когда его растянули до того предела, после которого кости его никогда бы уже не срослись, он вдруг распахнул глаза и бесслёзно захныкал, вертя головой.  
\- Не надо… пожалуйста, хватит…  
Тут он наткнулся взглядом на Аргзу – глаза у него стали совершенно дикие от боли и страха, и при виде Аргзы в них отчего-то мелькнула какая-то отчаянная надежда. Похоже, мальчишка не понимал уже, где находится и почему с ним всё это делают. Эти глаза делали с варваром что-то невообразимое, они будто бы скручивали его внутренности в тугой узел и совершали миллионы выстрелов за секунду прямо в его голову.   
\- Помоги мне, - и эта просьба на этот раз была адресована лишь одному ему. – Аргза…  
Аргза больше не мог этого выносить. В течение всего этого проклятого вечера он был натянут, как струна, как тетива лука, как один сплошной нерв – и теперь он, резким жестом остановив палачей, подлетел к дыбе, чтобы зло сжать тонкое горло эрландеранца.  
\- Не будь идиотом, - прорычал он в его наполненное страданием лицо. – Просто верни мне уже мои воспоминания, и всё прекратится!   
Но, получив эту короткую передышку, Хранитель Знаний уже взял себя в руки. Во взгляд его вернулись осмысленность и то ужасающее обречённое понимание, за которое Аргза его по-настоящему ненавидел.  
\- Я не могу… Я – я сделал это ради твоего же блага…  
Аргза действительно хотел убить его в этот момент. Один удар – и проблема была бы решена сама собой, и никто больше не будет беспокоить его, зудеть неприятной занозой на заднем плане сознания, никто не будет больше так нарочно и так долго выводить его из себя. Но он только пережал ему сонную артерию, заставив отрубиться. Потом махнул рукой, приказывая раскрутить механизм дыбы в обратную сторону: абсолютно ясно уже было, что пытками от упрямца ничего не добиться, и в таком случае это всё сегодня было бесполезно. Варвар почувствовал себя загнанным в ловушку.  
Один раз и вовсе случилось почти необъяснимое: как-то, после празднования Братством очередной мелкой партизанской победы, напившийся до зелёных чертей Аргза подумал, что неплохо бы снять себе шлюху на ночь – и каким-то непостижимым для него образом оказался в кровати с Лиамом. Это было странно. Он и так и сказал:  
\- Это странно.  
Его руки как-то без его на то разрешения выпутывали эрландеранца из простыней – нормального одеяла ему так и не выдали. Разбуженный среди ночи паренёк сонно моргал, не сопротивляясь, только злосчастную ногу старался не тревожить.  
\- Держу пари, ты мог бы объяснить мне, почему я тут, - Аргза погладил его по правой коленке, отчего тот напрягся. – Вместо того, чтобы поразвлечься с какой-нибудь горяченькой цыпочкой из местных, я пришёл к тебе, хотя обычно такие тощие и плоские пацанята, как ты, меня интересуют только если уж совсем лень искать кого-нибудь получше. Почему?  
Лиам отвернулся, избегая его пахнущего алкоголем жаркого дыхания.  
\- Я не знаю.  
\- А ты не очень хорошо врёшь, да?  
Аргза осклабился и стащил с него бельё: раз уж он здесь, следовало этим воспользоваться. Парнишка не обладал ни формами, за которые приятно было ухватиться, ни мышцами, которые тянуло проверять и чувствовать ладонью – словом, ни по каким параметрам не подходил под варварское определение сексуально привлекательного объекта. Однако было в нём что-то такое неуловимо-незримое, что, стоило признать, выделяло его из общей массы. Может быть, это была необычайная прозрачность его черт, делавшая его похожим на таинственное существо из мира духов, по ошибке обретшее плоть; может, виновата была его смиренная покорность. А возможно, дело было в том, какая необыкновенная сила таилась в его видимой слабости – Аргза склонялся к последнему варианту.  
\- Я не вру… этого не должно было случиться.  
Это он, конечно, сказал ну очень зря. Аргза вскинулся и врезал ему кулаком по многострадальному правому бедру, мгновенно растеряв свой благодушный настрой. Лиам коротко вскрикнул и выдохнул рвано, хрипло.  
\- О! Так у тебя всё было продумано? Ну, извини тогда, что не вписываюсь в твой план, хотя, Дьявол меня побери, я понятия не имею, какая мне в нём отведена роль! Так может, поведаешь мне?!  
Мало что запомнилось Аргзе из той ночи: несчастные глаза Лиама, его острые лопатки на выгнутой от напряжения спине, выступающие позвонки, которые можно было пересчитать пальцем, его жалостливые полувздохи-полувсхлипы, его беспомощно хватающий воздух рот и ещё – странное ощущение его переломанных костей под кожей. Проснулся Аргза утром уже в своей комнате, после чего Уоррен отчего-то многозначительно подмигивал целый день при каждой встрече.  
Чёртов мальчишка так и продолжал стоять на своём, несмотря ни на что. Аргза начинал уставать с ним бороться; он навёрстывал украденные одиннадцать с лишним лет, пытаясь как следует разобраться в настоящем. Тем временем подчинённые Уоррена, найдя для себя новое развлечение (хотя их на базе и так хватало), в меру своих умственных способностей и степени обдолбанности издевались над Хранителем Знаний так, будто раньше им кто-то этого не разрешал. Судя по всему, Аргза смутно догадывался, что этим «кем-то» до потери памяти был он, но это было как-то слишком неправдоподобно. Чтобы он – и запрещал кого-то мучить? Ну уж нет, такого никогда не бывало! И то, что он чувствовал в этом утверждении некое противоречие с собственным упорным нежеланием причинять мальчишке боль, нисколько его не смущало. Тем не менее, ему было как-то неуютно слышать порой его крики, без труда проникающие сквозь стены и этажи. Какая-то то ли привычка, то ли неизведанная доселе сторона его характера требовала немедленно отправиться на помощь, однако он игнорировал этот зов. Один раз он проходил мимо комнаты Лиама, и дверь была открыта нараспашку; увиденная там картина ещё долго маячила у него перед мысленным взором: Лиам стоял на четвереньках со спущенными штанами, неловко протянув больную ногу назад и вбок, а сзади к нему, рыча и похрюкивая от восторга, прижимался какой-то торчок. Лиам вдруг вскинул голову и мучительно долго смотрел на Аргзу, даже открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и слабо протянул к нему руку, но из его рта так и не вырвалось ничего, кроме вздоха, глаза быстро наполнились безысходностью, и он уронил голову обратно. Аргза ничего не сказал и не сделал, молча развернулся и ушёл, чувствуя себя предателем без какой-либо логической на то причины.  
Откровенно говоря, он так и не мог определиться относительно своего к нему отношения, как и с Уорреном, но с новоявленным соратником дело обстояло гораздо проще, чем с Лиамом. Ранее Аргза имел лишь четыре категории определения объекта: привлекающее (или, в некоторых случаях, красивое), полезное, опасное и раздражающее. Красивое и привлекательное следовало либо присваивать, либо сломать, особенно если оно было хрупким; полезное, опять же, следовало присваивать и защищать от чужих посягательств; от раздражающего следовало избавляться; опасное необходимо было полностью уничтожить. Лиам был красивым, как экзотическая искусная статуэтка из тех, что делали вручную особые умельцы и продавали втридорога на чёрном рынке, в некотором плане он был полезным (Аргзе представлялось, как здорово бы было иметь его на своей стороне, чтобы знать мысли своих противников), перманентно раздражал своей беспомощностью в убойном сочетании с упрямством, и он был, несомненно, очень, очень опасен. Было и ещё что-то, что в категории совершенно не вписывалось и чего Аргза объяснить не мог – примерно это складывалось разве что в расплывчатое «моё и всё».  
Как-то вечером он шёл к Уоррену – и по чистой случайности ноги сами снова принесли его к двери Лиама. Он уже привык к таким выкрутасам собственного тела и ничуть не удивился перемене намерений, произошедшей без его участия. Из комнаты кто-то вывалился и, шатаясь, убрёл восвояси; Аргза не стал его преследовать. Он вошёл в комнату и плотно закрыл за собой дверь – увидев его, с пола в темноте метнулся какой-то невнятный комок и забился в угол, задрожав. Видимо, Лиам решил, что Аргза снова пришёл делать ему больно. По мере того, как варвар приближался, блестящие в полумраке светлые глаза эрландеранца, кажущиеся из-за этого влажного блеска и из-за осунувшегося лица ненормально огромными, всё больше наполнялись ужасом. Сам Лиам сидел, не шевелясь, только его искривившийся рот подрагивал, и ни он, ни варвар не произносили ни слова. А потом – чёрт знает, что там этому глупышу показалось, или это Аргза просто выглядел так жутко – стоило пирату лишь протянуть к нему руку без каких-либо особых намерений, и словно плотину прорвало. Слёзы хлынули из глаз мага, Лиам громко, бессильно разрыдался, захлёбываясь собственным плачем; тело его забила крупная дрожь, и он закрыл лицо ладонями в детском жесте беззащитности, как будто пытаясь спрятаться от окружающего мира. В то же время, не обращая внимания на боль в ноге, он всё больше забивался спиной в угол, пытаясь сжаться до каких-то нереальных размеров или вовсе исчезнуть.  
\- Почему я?! – вдруг провыл он отчётливо, перестав дёргаться и начав вдруг раскачиваться, как в трансе. – Почему это всё сваливается на меня, за что, я не понимаю! Я никогда никому не желал плохого! Я всегда – всегда! – хотел только хорошего, и причём даже не для себя! Я хотел мира, я хотел добра, хотел всего лучшего людям… А что я получил?.. Я был рабом на пиратском корабле, я был в плену у самых страшных и безумных людей, которых я только знаю, я видел смерть близких, я терял друзей одного за другим, я много раз чуть не умер сам, я терпел лишения и унижения всю свою жизнь, а потом, когда я наконец освободился, когда я решил сделать так, чтобы никто больше не страдал так, как я, чтобы никому больше не приходилось испытывать всё то, что я с трудом пережил – тогда меня предал единственный человек, которому я после всего этого мог полностью доверять! И вот я здесь, снова в плену, и меня опять бьют, насилуют, и я едва хожу из-за переломанной ноги, и мне так плохо, что я не знаю, сколько ещё выдержу, почему это всё происходит именно со мной, чем же я виноват, что же такого страшного я сделал в этой и в прошлых жизнях, чем заслужил все эти ужасы, я не понимаю, я просто не понимаю!..  
Аргза, молча его слушавший, присел напротив него и повторно протянул руку. Коснулся волос, чувствуя в районе рёбер странную глухую боль, которой не должно было быть – Лиам замер и посмотрел ему в глаза. В его взгляде читалась единственная мольба, простая и понятная: «Скажи мне, что всё пройдёт, скажи, что это только дурной сон, скажи, что защитишь меня теперь». Почему этот дурачок вечно просил помощи у него, у того, кто – если верить словам Уоррена – помог заманить его сюда? У того, кто приказывал пытать его? Аргзе захотелось вдруг зачем-то утешить его, спрятать у себя в руках (которые уж точно были надёжнее, что ладошки самого эрландеранца), успокоить…  
\- Ты виноват в том, - сказал он вместо этого, убирая руку. – Что ты глупый ребёнок, попавший на взрослую войну. И раз уж так вышло… то начинай взрослеть тоже, для твоего же блага. Никто тебе не поможет, кроме тебя самого, и никто, кроме тебя, не может управлять твоей судьбой. Мне жаль… мне действительно жаль, что ты вляпался во всё это. Может быть, ты и в самом деле этого не заслуживаешь – а кто, скажи на милость, вообще получает по заслугам? Жизнь несправедлива, малец.  
Это, конечно, были совсем не те слова, которых Лиам так очевидно ожидал – он сразу же расплакался вдвое громче. Аргза, не сдержавшись, поцеловал его в лоб, выругал себя за нехарактерную мягкотелость и, резко выпрямившись, вышел из комнаты быстрым широким шагом. Загипнотизировал его этот Хранитель Знаний, что ли?..  
Ещё был день, когда на базе что-то случилось с термостатом, и во всех помещениях с самого утра поселился дикий холод. Некоторые обитатели согревались дозой, некоторые – алкоголем, большинство же, не долго думая, покинуло базу в поисках более благоприятных мест. Уоррен, раздобывший себе меховую куртку, позвал Аргзу в бар, ничуть не унывая.  
\- Кто будет чинить термостат? – спросил у него Аргза скорее для проформы, чем из интереса – он сам закалён был для абсолютно любой температуры.  
Уоррен адресовал ему свою самую беззаботную улыбку, довольно продемонстрировав мелкие хорьковские зубы.  
\- Кто-нибудь трудолюбивый и теплолюбивый обязательно починит. А мы с тобой, как последние эгоистичные свиньи, пойдём надираться, как тебе идея?  
Идея Аргзе в целом нравилась, но он вспомнил кое о ком здесь, у кого совершенно точно нет ни выпивки, ни тёплой одежды. Мысль о том, что только он может позаботиться об этом, немного потешила его самолюбие неким извращённым способом.  
\- Иди. Я присоединюсь через четверть часа.  
Лиам сидел на полу возле шкафа, завернувшись в простынь с головой так, что из-под получившегося кокона выглядывали только глаза, смешно моргающие. Смотрел кокон на Аргзу без всяких следов недавней истерики, только с молчаливым интересом. Пират вытащил Тёмной Техникой из своей комнаты ватное одеяло и набросил его на Лиама. Белая синеглазая гусеница из одеял сразу стала ощутимо толще и освободила ещё немного лицевого пространства. Из-под кокона протянулась тонкая лапка-тростинка, посеревшая от холода и сжатая в кулачок. Под вопросительным взглядом варвара кулачок разжался, и на нём обнаружилось что-то маленькое, чёрное и живое – Аргза разглядел вяло шевелящегося волосатого паука.  
\- Он жив-вёт-т в шк-кафу, - пояснил эрландеранец с самым серьёзным видом, стуча зубами. – Я хот-т-тел с-с-сог-гр-греть хот-тя бы его. Мож-жешь вз-зять?  
Если бы у варваров существовало понятие «трогательно», то Аргза бы непременно проиллюстрировал это явление в своём воображении вот этой самой картинкой с замёрзшим чудаком, пытающимся отогреть никому не нужное насекомое.  
\- Нахрена он мне?  
\- Т-ты же П-п-паук. И он – п-паук. Пожалуйс-ста?  
Звучало до удивления логично. Аргза взял «собрата» и не очень заботливо сунул его себе в карман, только чтобы Лиам прекратил маяться хренью. Потом вспомнил то, что слышал о внутреннем устройстве эрландеранцев и об условиях, к которым они привыкли – и решил, что одного только одеяла будет недостаточно.  
\- Кто бы мне объяснил, зачем я это делаю, - вздохнул пират, вытягивая из столовой кружку с чем-то горячим и ароматным. – Может, я старею?  
Он вручил кружку в упомянутые человеческие лапки одеяльного кокона, но они тряслись так сильно, что едва не выплеснули всё содержимое на пол. Ворча, Аргза присел напротив и твёрдо обхватил его ладони своими поверх кружки, удерживая получившуюся конструкцию на месте, затем помог сделать первые два глубоких глотка. После этого дрожь немного ослабла, и Лиам смог держать чашку самостоятельно. Аргза из любопытства, поддавшись порыву, поймал его зубами за нижнюю губу и чуть оттянул её, не столько кусая, сколько просто удерживая. Лиам не сопротивлялся, только выпускал в его рот облачка пара и терпеливо ждал, когда варвару надоест забавляться. Аргза улыбнулся, отпуская его – сегодня у него отчего-то было хорошее настроение, и Лиам невольно смешил его. По бетонному полу ходили сквозняки; Аргза перехватил человеческую гусеницу с Лиамом внутри поудобнее и пересадил её на кровать, устроился рядом сам, умудрившись при этом не слишком расплескать содержимое чашки. Он прислонился к стене и потрепал Лиама по спине, отчего тот поперхнулся и долго кашлял. Когда одеяльный покров немного спал, Аргза заметил странный круглый след вокруг правого глаза телепата, похожий на солнце или что-то вроде того; след был явно давний и совсем исчезал к краям, да и в центре был довольно бледным, словно его когда-то вывели с кожи, но не до конца. Раньше этого следа не было – должно быть, проявился из-за морозильника, в который превратилась комната.  
\- Какие-то вы неприспособленные, - Аргза закинул себе руки за голову. – Если то, что я слышал о твоём народе – правда, значит, вы веками меняли себя под свои стандарты, да и теперь вроде как считаете себя круче всех остальных. А к холоду так и не адаптировались. И тела у вас хрупкие, одним пальцем переломить можно. Даже защищаться без магии и телепатических штучек не можете, бесполезный народ, в общем. Как так?  
Лиам опустил глаза, прихлёбывая из кружки. Наверное, там было что-то действительно горячительное, потому как на его лицо быстро возвращалось то подобие цвета, которое считалось для него нормальным. Аргза попробовал представить себе, что будет, если там алкоголь и Хранитель Знаний напьётся – однако фантазия ему тут отказала.  
\- Это правда, что мы сами меняли себя… Мы сами выбрали направление своей эволюции. В нашей истории было такое время, когда мы могли, благодаря генной инженерии выбрать абсолютно любой путь дальнейшего развития. И мы выбрали – духовный. Наши тела, которые мы с тех пор не меняли, очень уязвимы, это тоже правда. Но это была необходимая жертва, чтобы достигнуть желаемого уровня нашего ума. Потому что… так должно быть. Это часть нашей философии: баланс между физическим и ментальным, между силой и слабостью. Понимаешь? Гармония.  
Аргза хмыкнул, так ничего и поняв. Будь у его народа генная инженерия, они бы без малейших сомнений заделали бы себе и телепатию, и мощную магию, и бессмертие, и неуязвимость, и рыбьи хвосты, и крылья птиц, и кучу других полезных вещей. Зато ему в голову пришла одна неожиданная идея. Он вытянул руку и коснулся шрама на лице эрландеранца, вдруг вспомнив, что же он ему напоминает.  
\- Это ведь я приучил тебя к прикосновениям, не так ли? – спросил он с усмешкой. – Я слышал о вас, что вы те ещё недотроги, и видел, как ты реагируешь на чьи-нибудь другие касания – сразу дёргаешься, нервничаешь, напрягаешься. А мои руки терпишь. Ты постоянно, к тому же, тем или иным образом выделяешь меня из толпы членов Братства, и я – единственный, с кем ты говоришь на «ты». И этот шрам – не моё ли это клеймо? Если бы ты не упомянул случайно, что был рабом на пиратском корабле, я бы и не догадался сложить все эти кусочки в одно целое. Однако, должен признать, такая версия всё более-менее объясняет.  
Лиам, всё время его речи тревожно смотревший на него, залпом осушил кружку и с внезапной резкостью поставил её на кровать. Он выглядел раздосадованным.  
\- Так вот зачем ты пришёл, - произнёс он удручённо. – Снова настаивать. Если это так… то мне ничего от тебя не нужно. Вот, - он с излишним, по мнению варвара, драматизмом сбросил с себя одеяло. – Забирай, я всё равно не буду отвечать на твои вопросы… Оставь меня в покое, пожалуйста, и оставь в покое своё прошлое. Поверь, ничего чрезвычайно важного я всё равно не брал у тебя.  
Аргза от души расхохотался, позабавленный его обиженным тоном. Он встал и размял затёкшую шею, после чего, всё ещё посмеиваясь, вынул из кармана паука и кинул его в пустую кружку, долго сохранявшую тепло. Направился к выходу, перед дверью развернулся, достал из столовой другую точно такую же кружку, только побольше и снова наполненную, и поставил её у порога.  
\- Да не за этим я пришёл, успокойся. Так, поболтать заходил и проследить, чтоб ты не подох от холода. Я уже понял, что возвращать мне память ты не собираешься – Дьявол с тобой, я найду другой способ. Так что не брезгуй моими подарками, пока я добрый – они вполне бескорыстные. А на все свои вопросы сегодня я ответ уже получил.  
А потом Уоррен, явно претендующий на звание его лучшего друга (не то чтобы на это звание были прямо очереди кандидатур), торжественно объявил в баре:  
\- На этот раз ты просто обязан признать, насколько я крут, брат! Ибо я нашёл того, кто решит твою проблему.   
Аргза звонко чокнулся с ним стаканом и кивком велел продолжать.  
\- Да один старик есть, живёт, правда, далековато, зато телепат отменный и плату принимает косячками. Укурыш, конечно, как и все мы, но работу свою знает: к нему частенько ходят наши друзья-нелегалы – и восстанавливать память после чересчур хорошей пьянки, и, наоборот, закрывать лишние приватные воспоминания, чтоб случайно не проболтаться о них жёнам-подружкам-деловым партнёрам. Так что? Подходит? Лучше него ты вряд ли найдёшь, отвечаю!  
Аргза посмотрел на Томпа сквозь мутноватый неразбавленный ром в его стакане, придававший Уоррену образ кокаиновой галлюцинации. И усмехнулся.  
\- Значит, меня ждёт небольшое путешествие.  
…Признаться, Сильвенио был немного обеспокоен последним заявлением пирата о том, что он найдёт другой способ вернуть воспоминания. Усугублялось дело тем, что даже для простой блокировки их Сильвенио пришлось бороться и со своими принципами, и со своей натурой – так что не шло даже речи о том, чтобы качественно вырезать их, как надо бы. После того визита Аргза словно исчез, разом прекратив посещать его; Сильвенио пытался выяснить что-нибудь про него у других обитателей базы, но те не говорили с ним, словно считая за какого-то зверька. Кроме Аргзы, помнить о нём здесь было особенно некому: вскоре им наскучило его мучить, и постепенно к нему вовсе перестали заходить. Даже охранник, приносивший ему раз в день еду и изредка – новую одежду взамен порванной (в лохмотьях Аргза держать запретил его ещё в самом начале), делал это механически, будто бы и сам забыл, для чего продолжает делать это. Термостат починили через пару дней, но в его комнате всё равно было довольно прохладно, что создавало впечатление, словно время застыло лично для него. Сначала он думал, что, раз его похитителям надоело играться, его непременно убьют; но проходили дни и недели, и он перестал ждать даже смерти. Он разговаривал с единственным своим соседом, маленьким мохнатым жителем сломанного шкафа, спасённым им от замерзания, и рассказывал ему о своей жизни или какие-нибудь сказки и легенды, которых знал предостаточно, чтобы ни разу не повторяться. Рисовал в пыли виденные им когда-либо карты, из любопытства пытаясь совместить их все в одно целое. С жадностью прислушивался к любым разговорам снаружи, скучая по живому общению. Перечитывал давно оставленные Аргзой книги, пробуя (успешно) читать их разными способами: зеркально, по диагонали, вверх ногами, переводя на известные ему языки или пропуская определённые слоги. Складывал цепочки решённых им когда-то уравнений, добавляя к ним выдуманные им лично, менял в каждом звене по одной цифре и решал получившуюся гигантскую задачку заново. Придумывал новые законы и программы к возвращению на Эрлану, которое, он был уверен, уже никогда не случится. Считал свои волосы поштучно и рассчитывал, сколько в общей сумме клеток в его организме. Прокручивал в голове немногочисленные хорошие деньки его сложной жизни. Медитировал, о многом размышляя. Сыворотка, которую вводил ему всё тот же охранник, притупляла и Контроль, и сверхчувствительность, и телепатию, что делало его отрезанность от остального мира только ещё более замкнутой – он ощущал себя так, будто живёт в нескончаемо тянущемся сне, в котором постоянной переменной служила лишь пульсирующая боль в ноге, то затухающая, то остро вспыхивающая снова.   
Один раз, правда, о нём внезапно вспомнили, и не самым приятным образом: ворвались компанией человек в пять, ни с того ни с сего избили до полусмерти и убежали, неадекватно гогоча, как ночной кошмар. Сильвенио, привыкший к подобным выходкам населяющих базу наркоманов, не стал даже пытаться размышлять над причинами, побудившими их сделать это. Кое-как забравшись на постель, он незаметно для себя уснул, покачиваясь на волнах боли и слабости.  
Проснулся он от нестерпимой жажды, настолько сильной, что в горле возникло ощущение поселившегося там взрослого дикобраза, очень злобного и очень большого. Возле кровати на полу стоял стакан с недопитой водой, чудом не опрокинутый заходившей компанией. Сильвенио потянулся за ним – и осознал, что расстояние, кажущееся ничтожным, на самом деле слишком велико. Всё тело ломило, правая нога отзывалась оглушительными вспышками боли на малейшее движение. Тут открылась дверь, и в тусклом коридорном свете обрисовался могучий силуэт варвара. Аргза смотрел на него некоторое время, замерев на пороге; Сильвенио не оставлял попыток дотянуться до желанной жидкости. Затем Аргза прошёл в комнату. Помог ему сесть на кровати, аккуратно придерживая спину, поднёс стакан с водой к его губам, а когда тот опустел – выудил из пространства целую бутылку грушевого сока и отдал ему. Сильвенио пил долго и жадно, после чего без сил опустился обратно на подушку, чувствуя себя так, будто потратил на это простое действие всю оставшуюся энергию. Аргза сел на край кровати, бережно погладил по слипшимся волосам, потом взял его безвольно лежавшую на одеяле руку и начал машинально растирать её, согревая. Его глаза были наполнены чем-то острым и горячим, мучительно-болезненным, чем-то таким, что проникало в Сильвенио и обжигало его виной.  
\- Одного я не пойму, - нарушил наконец молчание Аргза. – Вроде бы я не хранил никаких таких секретов, которые мог бы использовать против тебя. Так зачем?..  
Ещё до этих слов Сильвенио уже понял, что Аргза, упрямый Аргза, всё-таки опять добился своего – на свою беду. Сильвенио отвёл взгляд.  
\- Я уже говорил… Я сделал это для тебя. Ты зря их восстановил…  
Аргза вздохнул и – не поцеловал даже, а просто припал ртом к тыльной стороне его ладони, спина его устало согнулась.  
\- Зачем? Объясни мне, зачем?  
\- Чтобы дать тебе свободу. Ты сделал свой выбор, разве нет?.. Ты выбрал свою сторону. Я только хотел, чтобы ты не сожалел об этом… Чтобы мог спокойно идти своей дорогой, не оглядываясь назад. А я – мне всё равно не светит здесь ничего хорошего…  
Аргза закрыл глаза и молчал долго, несколько минут. Сильвенио осторожно высвободил руку из его пальцев и мягко коснулся его лица, всё ещё уповая на то, что Аргза образумится.  
\- Я могу… я могу повторить то, что сделал. Только теперь учту все ошибки. Я могу сделать так, чтобы у тебя не возникло больше желания возвращать память, и тогда…  
\- Замолчи. Сейчас же.  
Аргза сжал его запястье и отдёрнул от своего лица. Челюсти его были сжаты, ноздри гневно подрагивали, а темнота глаз резала не хуже стали.  
\- Давай договоримся, - произнёс он жёстко. – Ты не будешь больше экспериментировать с моими мозгами. Ты не будешь больше залезать в мою голову без моего разрешения. И ты, определённо, больше никогда – никогда, слышишь? – не станешь забирать или блокировать мои воспоминания. Особенно о тебе и о времени, с тобой проведённом. Особенно из благих побуждений. Ты меня понял?  
И потом – потом сталь вдруг исчезла, и на мгновение выражение его стало каким-то очень открытым и надрывным, как и тогда, когда Сильвенио заблокировал его память. Круг замкнулся.  
\- Да ты хоть понимаешь, что мне без тебя _дышать_ больно? – голос варвара сорвался и тут же выровнялся снова. – Мне не было лучше без этих грёбаных воспоминаний, вообще не было. Сначала – да, я ощущал себя немного свободнее, если сравнивать. Но хреново было то, что я всё равно знал, что что-то не так. Я не мог понять, откуда нахрен взялись все эти эмоции, не согласующиеся с разумом, эти привычки, откуда нахрен взялась чёртова привязанность к тебе, _потребность_ в тебе. Я серьёзно, Лиам: не делай так больше. Не смей.  
Сильвенио смотрел на него одним глазом – другой заплыл и не желал открываться. Сказанное утонуло в снова опустившейся на них тишине; слова не могли, как по волшебству, стянуть края образовавшейся между ними пропасти, лишь наполнили её чем-то ядовито-горьким, отравляющим.  
\- Всё стало как-то запутанно, да? – Аргза ещё раз поцеловал его ладонь, после чего медленно встал, какой-то грузный и тяжёлый, словно и не было у него никогда звериной охотничьей грации. – Мы оба… хороши. Натворили хрен знает что. Мне… мне надо подумать как следует. Над всем этим. Может, и надумаю что-нибудь путное. А ты… держись тут пока.  
Сильвенио в миллионный, кажется, раз смотрел, как он уходит, как закрывает за собой дверь снаружи, как комната погружается в темноту. Глаза у него подозрительно защипало.  
\- Да, - сказал он пустоте комнаты. – Держаться. Я помню.


	3. Полынь

_«Существует легенда, по которой необходимо в ночь, накануне Иванова дня, раскопать землю у корня горькой полыни, найти там уголек и носить его с собой. И этот самый уголек защитит вас от чумы, молнии, малярии и ожогов.»_

  
  
Сновидения Сильвенио и раньше редко когда приносили радость или облегчение, а теперь они и вовсе почти всегда были тревожными, не дающими никакого отдыха. Образы, приходившие к нему в этих снах, были ещё смутными и неясными, он не мог в них пока разобраться, но просыпался неизменно в холодном поту и с заходящимся в панике сердцем, после чего ещё долго не мог успокоиться и придти в себя. Это потом, возможно, он научится в них разбираться, он поймёт всё, что они означают и почему – удушливый и отчего-то страшный оттенок этого неизвестного «потом» Сильвенио чувствует скорее интуитивно, когда в первые секунды после сна время путается у него в голове, а пока…  
А пока его выдёргивает из липкой трясины очередного сна чья-то горячая рука, и он вскрикивает от испуга.  
\- Одевайся. Быстрее.  
Его потрясли за плечо. Сильвенио сонно моргнул, медленно выныривая из беспокойного марева подсознания. Аргза стоял возле его кровати и нетерпеливо смотрел на него. Снаружи комнаты, издалека, доносился какой-то шум. Сильвенио моргнул ещё раз, ничего не понимая. Всё плыло, как в тумане.  
\- Что…  
\- Быстрее.  
В тоне варвара проскользнули приказные нотки, которым легче было подчиниться, чем пытаться спорить. Сильвенио наспех оделся – едва дождавшись, пока он застегнётся, Аргза схватил его за запястье и довольно бесцеремонно потащил к двери. Они вышли из комнаты; в здании по всем этажам крутили какой-то прилипчивый модный мотивчик – это Уоррен когда-то решил, что обычная аварийная сирена навевает тоску, и ничтоже сумняшеся заменил её на это безобразие. Сильвенио едва поспевал за варваром и то и дело спотыкался: после последнего визита здешних обитателей он уже успел немного поправиться, однако ломота во всём теле никуда не делась, к тому же, он сильно хромал на злополучную правую ногу.  
\- Могу я спросить, куда мы идём?  
Аргза остановился так резко, что Сильвенио снова споткнулся и врезался в его спину. По главному коридору впереди них – комната Сильвенио находилась в боковом ответвлении – с топотом понеслась толпа членов Братства: они выбегали из своих нор и из развлекательных помещений, бестолково сталкивались и мельтешили, тоже, видимо, не слишком соображая, что происходит. Сама база вдруг сотряслась до основания.  
\- Раньше ты не спрашивал меня, - Аргза потрепал его по голове, выпустив на другой руке когти на случай нападения. – Или нет, спрашивал, но не таким испуганным тоном. Думаешь, я снова потащу тебя в пыточную?  
Сильвенио в ужасе отшатнулся, побледнев. Аргзу, судя по всему, это позабавило.  
\- Ты не веришь в мои благородные намерения, хм?  
Он, не видя в этом ничего смешного, холодно посмотрел на него, как на абсолютного незнакомца, и ухмылка как-то сама собой стёрлась с лица пирата. Сильвенио сжал губы в узкую полоску:  
\- Ты нарушил все обещания, которые давал мне, - проговорил он веско, роняя каждое слово в воздух так, будто оно было тяжёлым камнем. – С чего мне теперь верить тебе?  
Аргза отвернулся, не ответив, и сосредоточенно оглядел временно опустевший коридор – но Сильвенио успел заметить, что сказанное здорово задело его.  
\- Идти можешь?  
Этот вопрос, конечно, надо было бы задать ещё в начале их короткого спринтерского забега. Сильвенио решил не акцентировать на этом внимание.  
\- Да. Более-менее.  
\- А бежать?  
\- Я попробую… И всё же я хотел бы знать, куда мы направляемся…  
Аргза подхватил его под лопатки и кинулся дальше по проходу. Железо стен возмущённо гудело, крошась хлопьями ржавчины, с потолка сыпала отсохшая кое-где плесень. Вся база, казалось, ожила и пришла в движение. Музыка всё не останавливалась, добавляя ещё одну безумную тональность этой какофонии, и во всеобщей суматохе продолжавшие сновать туда-сюда обитатели базы не обращали внимания на варвара и его пленника. Они нырнули на пожарную лестницу, где Аргза захлопнул ведущую туда дверь на замок и окончательно взял Сильвенио на руки, и они, прыжками преодолев несколько пролётов, оказались на первом этаже.  
Только тогда Сильвенио наконец ощутил пронизывающую воздух магию.  
\- Аргза? Что тут..?  
Ещё одна закрытая дверь вела в большой холл на первом этаже; Аргза остановился перед ней и сделал глубокий вдох, имея вид такой, словно каждая клеточка его тела пульсировала напряжением от окружавшей их серьёзной опасности. Из-за двери слышались крики, вой, чьи-то звучные голоса и множество других звуков, свидетельствующих о том, что там творится нешуточный бой.   
\- Твои друзья нашли наше логово и сейчас наверняка требуют вернуть тебя, а наши принимают их за вторженцев и, соответственно, атакуют их. Вот что происходит.  
Несмотря на вибрацию знакомой магии и на узнаваемые им голоса, верилось Сильвенио в это всё равно как-то с трудом.  
\- Этот планетоид, насколько мне известно, глушит любой поступающий снаружи сигнал, они не смогли бы найти его, - он с подозрением уставился на пирата, поражённый внезапной догадкой. – Если только… если только кто-то не направил отсюда сигнал умышленно?  
Аргза улыбнулся ему со всей безмятежностью, на которую был способен. Потом – без всякого перехода вдруг прижал его к себе и зло, яростно поцеловал, как будто желая отпечататься в нём навсегда и в то же время за что-то как будто наказывая.  
\- Я тебя сейчас брошу в эту дверь, - сообщил пират обыденным тоном, кусая ошеломлённого таким напором Сильвенио за губу. – И швырну через весь холл, так далеко, как смогу. Потому что тебя поймают. Во всяком случае, должны. А нет – будем надеяться, ты упадёшь на кого-нибудь мягкого. Но ты прикажешь оставить эту базу в покое, ясно? Так что… полагаю, какое-то время мы не увидимся.  
После первой же фразы, слишком хорошо помня подобные эксперименты Аргзы с ним на Данаре, Сильвенио вцепился в шубу варвара и активно замотал головой – ему с лихвой хватило таких полётов, и он не собирался повторять этот крайне неприятный опыт, тем более, с такой рискованной постановкой вопроса. Конечно же, Аргзу ничуть не интересовало его мнение. Пинком вышибив запертую дверь, отделявшую их от царящего за ней хаоса, он поднял бывшего помощника над головой, замахнулся и – со всей силы кинул вперёд.  
На этот раз у Сильвенио не возникло ни малейших сомнений, что сейчас он умрёт. Он крепко зажмурился, даже не пытаясь сгруппироваться.  
Мягкая, ласковая волна магии подхватила его в воздухе и опустила на пол, не дав расшибиться. Когда он открыл глаза, лица собратьев склонились над ним, что-то спрашивая; затем полыхнул активированный телепорт, и потолок базы сменился нежным небом Эрланы, как если бы у него перед глазами просто сменили слайд с картинкой. Сердце его бешено билось, никак не желая успокаиваться.  
\- Хранитель Знаний, - обратились к нему с неподдельным участием. – Вы в порядке?  
Он зажмурился повторно, едва подавив желание зарыться лицом в траву: после всех этих мучений он и не надеялся уже вернуться домой, и теперь всё никак не мог в это поверить. Уж не шалит ли это его исстрадавшийся разум?  
\- Я… я не знаю. Нам нужно сейчас же закрыть портал, когда оттуда вернутся те, кто ушёл туда, потому что я обещал и… - тут он сдался и перестал концентрироваться на мелочах, чтобы позволить себе ненадолго сбросить груз ответственности, никогда не спадавшей с его плеч полностью. – Вы можете позвать сюда мою маму?..  
И тем не менее, даже в объятиях своей матери, даже окружённый любящими и безмерно уважающими его людьми – даже тогда Сильвенио знал, что счастье это будет коротким, как и всё хорошее, что с ним когда-либо случалось. Было ли это очередное проклятое предчувствие из тех, которые одолевали его время от времени, или же имел место обычный пессимизм, сформировавшийся в результате наличия печального опыта в жизни – в любом случае, что-то из этого говорило ему: недалёк час новых скитаний…  
…Условие Лиам выполнил: телепорт закрылся, едва эрландеранцы получили назад своего предводителя. Аргза постоял немного в напряжённом ожидании, на случай, если это такой хитрый манёвр, но, убедившись,, что возвращаться враги не собираются, немного расслабился и поискал взглядом Уоррена. Тот, разумеется, прятался за трибуной, с которой обычно выступал на общих собраниях (чаще там, правда, выступали приглашённые стриптизёрши), не слишком смелый, чтобы сражаться лично, но слишком любопытный, чтобы сбегать. На эрландеранцев, явившихся сюда с предельно вежливой просьбой вернуть Хранителя Знаний, Уоррен натравил всё имеющееся у него пушечное мясо, предварительно напичканное самым убойным из его наркотиков; может быть, если бы тем не хватило ума держать портал открытым, то Братству удалось бы задавить их одним лишь количеством. То тут, то там в холле теперь сюрреалистично прорастали деревья, прочно держащие нападавших гибкими ветками, а в центре ровным кругом замкнулся глубокий ручей, в котором безуспешно барахтались постепенно приходящие в себя бойцы Братства. По мере того, как магия растворялась в воздухе, растения усыхали, а ручей мелел, пока не превратился в жалкую лужицу.  
\- Они забрали Хранителя Знаний, - сказал Аргза приятелю, не упоминая, с чьей помощью это было сделано. – И теперь им известны координаты базы. Надо сваливать.  
Уоррен хмыкнул и встал, с осторожностью оглядываясь. Он не выглядел хоть сколько-то расстроенным такими известиями.  
\- Да хрен с ним, с твоим Хранителем! Больно нужен. Убьём его как-нибудь позже, не суть. А что до координат – так это, знаешь ли, легко исправить.  
\- Хм? И как же?  
\- О! Тебе это понравится!  
Он повёл его в подвалы, где хранились в основном не терпящие света растения и химические реактивы, из которых Уоррен готовил свои порошки и таблетки, и свернули в какой-то неприметный с первого взгляда закуток. После недолгого петляния по неосвещённым коридорам их глазам предстала дверь с кодовым замком, которых, вообще-то, на базе старались избегать, как и любых других более-менее современных технических проявлений прогресса – исключениями были разве что водопровод и холодильники для выпивки – во избежание захвата базы эрландеранцами.  
\- Когда-нибудь задумывался, почему вокруг базы ничего не растёт, хотя купол на всю планетку растянут? – поинтересовался Уоррен, отпирая дверь. – Даже те растения, которые тут сооружали эти хиппари, стоили им больших усилий и рассыпались после их ухода. Наводит на мысли, а?  
Отвечать Аргза не стал – и так всё стало очевидно, когда он прошёл внутрь: огромная древняя консоль, каких сейчас уже давно не делали, разместилась во всю дальнюю стену. Вся она изрядно заросла паутиной и покрылась пылью, как и вся комната – видимо, сейчас консоль уже долгое время была неактуальна. Или о ней, что вероятнее, просто не знали. Аргза прищурился и, повернувшись к довольному собой Томпу, выдал свою догадку:  
\- База – замаскированный корабль. Так?  
Уоррен засмеялся и прошёл к пульту управления, активируя его. На этом допотопном монстре тускло замигали лампочки и кнопки.  
\- Узко мыслишь, брат! Корабль – весь планетоид!  
\- Что?  
Одновременно с его вопросом Уоррен дёрнул на себя двумя руками какой-то длинный стальной рычаг – и всё вокруг внезапно содрогнулось. Это напоминало не землетрясение даже, а только его преддверие – но Аргзе хватило и этого, чтобы осознать, что Уоррен не просто псих, а псих, говорящий правду.  
Он слышал о кораблях размером с маленькие планеты – легендарные броненосцы Юпитера были тому примером – но чтобы планета сама была кораблём?..  
\- Что это за хрень?!  
Стены и пол базы дрогнули снова. Консоль загудела, явно приводя в движение скрытые где-то глубоко-глубоко неведомые древние механизмы. А потом Аргза обнаружил, что десять одинаковых лампочек на консоли погасают одна за другой: отсчёт уже стартовал. Уоррен продолжал трепаться, пытаясь перекрыть нарастающий гул:  
\- Понятия не имею, кто и зачем вмонтировал гигантский реактивный двигатель в планетоид, но факт в том, что эта штука может перемещаться! Держу пари, она даже может сделать гиперскачок, если хорошенько покопаться в настройках. Сейчас немного сместим координаты – и готово, хиппари не смогут портануться! Правда, охрененно? Я обнаружил это здесь совершенно случайно, ты не поверишь!  
База сотрясалась уже не на шутку. Аргза схватился за дверной проём, чтобы не упасть. С потолка, который сегодня уже выдержал напор эрландеранской магии, по-прежнему сыпалась всякая гадость.  
\- Ты хотя бы управлять ей умеешь?!  
Уоррен блаженно ему улыбнулся. Аргза похолодел.  
\- Ну, брат, уж извини, пилотирование слегка за пределами моих навыков, я и так почти на все руки мастер. Но это же как большой компьютер, делов-то!  
Иногда, в минуты прозрения и осознания сути Вселенной, Аргза начинал понимать, что его окружают исключительно идиоты и сумасшедшие.  
Он кинулся к пульту, пытаясь разобраться в нагромождении панелей, кнопок и рычагов: на столь старых суднах ему летать тоже ещё не приходилось, однако, в отличие от Уоррена, для него это всё выглядело, по крайней мере, более-менее знакомым. И он хорошо представлял, что будет, если они на полном ходу (да даже и не на полном) врежутся в газовый гигант или в другие спутники. К счастью, он успел взять на себя управление как раз тогда, когда отсчёт подошёл к концу – в тот же миг планетоид тронулся с места, да на такой скорости, что, не успей Аргза уцепиться за консоль, его бы снесло в стену. Уоррен тоже вовремя вцепился в дверной косяк, а вот остальным обитателям базы наверняка повезло меньше. Сложно было ожидать такую стремительность от чего-то настолько громадного в сравнении с размерами обычного корабля, однако Аргза быстро сориентировался и дёрнул на себя штурвал, переключая скорость. Только после этого стало возможно твёрдо стоять на ногах, правда, тряска и чудовищный гул всё ещё продолжались.  
\- Признай, - хихикнул Томп, поднимаясь с пола, куда успел свалиться во время выравнивания пути. – Это гениальное решение.  
Аргза, в это время как раз сворачивавший планетоид с траектории столкновения с двумя соседними спутниками сразу, кинул на него мрачный взгляд, не удосужившись никак прокомментировать это заявление.  
То ли смена координат в космическом пространстве действительно подействовала, то ли Лиам всерьёз воспринял поставленное Аргзой требование, но эрландеранцы не возвращались, и жизнь Братства снова потекла по привычной колее. Правда, летать к цивилизации теперь приходилось чуть дальше, да и от звезды, вокруг которой по дальней орбите вращался газовый гигант, они умудрились отдалиться на порядочное расстояние, прежде чем топливо в двигателе закончилось, оставив их дрейфовать где-то в неизвестных просторах. Это добавило мелких сложностей, связанных, например, с тем, что теперь снаружи базы было преимущественно темно, а ресурсы приходилось добывать издалека, рискуя заплутать на обратном пути – но, по мнению Аргзы, хорошо было уже то, что они всё-таки ни во что не врезались. Да и необходимость покидать удобную базу отпала.  
Между тем дело так называемой революции продвигалось медленно, а трудолюбивые эрландеранцы продолжали совершенствовать свои новые законы. Пока в Братстве беспробудно пьянствовали и развлекались на полную катушку, спрятавшись в их собственном притоне, с окрестностей долетали всё более неутешительные новости. Один раз, вернувшись из очередной загадочной разведки, Уоррен созвал общий сбор в холле и торжественно сообщил:  
\- Братья! Дела наши плохи!  
Оптимизм этого человека был столь же раздражающ, сколь и неистребим. Аргза прищурился, прислонившись к стене и наблюдая за союзником. Признаться честно, он и сам не до конца понимал, что до сих пор делает в его компании вместо того, чтобы и в самом деле приступить к возвращению своей репутации в мире пиратства. Может быть, объяснялось это тем, что с Уорреном, по крайней мере, было весело, да и вести об эрландеранцах так было узнавать проще всего. Томп продолжал:  
\- Повсеместного запрета на оружие и алкоголь, не говоря уж о нашей безвредной лечебной травке, им оказалось мало, братья! Мало и того, что благодаря Федерации в подвластных ей государствах чудовищно несправедливо перераспределяют сейчас все ресурсы, практически лишая большинство наших многоуважаемых спонсоров средств к существованию, бессовестно переводя денежки с их банковских счетов – без всякого спросу, между прочим! – на счета каких-то дурацких школ и больниц! Так они ещё и хотят внедрить автоматические системы слежения, которые будут гарантировать исполнение их капризов заодно с официальными властями! Разве мы можем это допустить?!  
Зал нестройным хором загудел возмущённое «нет». Аргза напрягся: если у Уоррена имелся план, то это не всегда означало хорошие последствия.  
\- Вот именно, не можем! – продолжил Уоррен ещё воодушевлённее. – А потому, братья мои, пришла пора действовать. Хватит с нас мелких шалостей, настало время позабыть детские игры и стать серьёзными! Пусть они узнают, что и мы кое-что можем!  
\- И что ты предлагаешь? – спросил Аргза, без труда перекрывая общий шум. – Напасть в открытую?  
Собравшиеся тут же поддержали его было одобрительными возгласами, будучи вдохновлёнными идеей о долгожданном бое, но Аргза от души влепил ближайшему кричавшему подзатыльник, заставив его носом проехаться по полу, и сразу уровень громкости в зале снизился до приемлемого: то, что Паука было опасно злить, было известно всем. Уоррен взмахнул руками, хищно улыбнувшись:  
\- Именно! Почему бы и нет? Конечно, к ним мы не полетим, само собой разумеется. Но мы можем начать истреблять их понемногу! К примеру, через два дня, как я слышал, хиппари отправляются делегацией всего в десяток человек на показательный запуск первой такой системы слежения на Бранике – не лучший ли это шанс для нас? Может, - тут он зачем-то вновь поглядел на Аргзу, и вышло как-то чересчур проницательно. – Может, с ними даже Хранитель Знаний будет, которого мы так и не кокнули. Хотя, конечно, чёрт знает – они его теперь берегут, как зеницу ока!  
Было ли это каким-то намёком с его стороны? Знал ли Уоррен о том, как Аргза относился к Сильвенио? Да и странно было бы, если бы этот прохиндей не догадывался ни о чём после месяца наблюдений за ними. Аргза понял в этот момент, что снова лишился кратковременного соратника – потому что больше не мог ему доверять. Каким бы хорошим приятелем ни был Уоррен, Аргза не мог позволить себе и дальше оставаться в компании того, кто знает о его уязвимости. Так или иначе, всё, что когда-либо хотя бы отдалённо напоминало в жизни варвара дружбу, всегда заканчивалось одинаково: другой человек перешагивал черту, которую переходить ни в коем случае не стоило, и пытался заглянуть в тщательно оберегаемые варваром личные тайны. А Аргза этого не прощал.  
И, может быть, поэтому он всегда оставался один.  
Он не стал слушать план атаки, который Уоррен начал в подробностях рассказывать подчинённым. Развернулся, не говоря ни слова, и направился к выходу; толпа удивлённо расступалась перед ним, как льдины перед ледоколом. Уоррен окликнул его:  
\- Ты куда, брат? Разве не собираешься с нами?  
Аргза обернулся: Уоррен смотрел на него с помоста, для разнообразия серьёзный, и люди вокруг негромко переговаривались, равнодушные к тому, будет ли Паук среди них.  
\- У меня есть другие дела, кроме как участвовать в этом фарсе.   
Это ещё не было заявлением об уходе из Братства, однако уже означало, что этот уход случится в ближайшее время. Уоррен понял это, и Аргза вдруг поймал в его глазах лёгкое сожаление, как будто ему действительно этого не хотелось. Или, возможно, он просто не любил терять сильных союзников.  
\- Ну, как знаешь, брат.  
В тот же вечер Аргза взял один из наиболее вместительных бомбардировщиков, пригнанных на базу кем-то недавно, и покинул планетоид, не выбрав даже конечную точку полёта. Ему нужно было хорошенько подумать.  
Он почти не удивился, когда спустя два дня оказался на Бранике. В конечном счёте, подумал он, все его дороги так или иначе вели к Сильвенио.  
Браник представлял собой огромное торговое государство, живущее исключительно за счёт своих рынков, куда слетались свободные предприниматели со всех окрестных галактик и где периодически встречались почти все представители незаконного бизнеса. Начинать распространение своей таинственной системы именно отсюда было очень продуманным шагом эрландеранцев. Аргза, правда, сомневался, что даже с какими-то там невнятными техническими новшествами эрландеранцам удастся установить здесь полный контроль: местные рынки не имели единой структуры, и власти не следили за тем, кто именно обосновывался здесь со своим товаром, лишь бы налоги платили исправно. Прибытие эрландеранцев было назначено на полдень, и, судя по парящим над южной главной площадью (на Бранике их было четыре) часам, ждать оставалось не так уж долго. На саму площадь, впрочем, Аргзу не пустили – она была оцеплена полицейскими кордонами, через которые допускались лишь официальные лица, простому же народу, состоявшему из горожан, журналистов и заезжих зевак, оставалось довольствоваться широкоформатными экранами, тоже парящими над головами людей. Аргза заметил в толпе стекавшихся к площади многих знакомых контрабандистов, работорговцев и наркодилеров, которые, видимо, были чересчур самоуверенны и хотели поглазеть, как именно Новый Суд собирается вычислять их; другие подпольные дельцы, напротив, спешили унести ноги подобру-поздорову на всякий случай. Один ушлый воришка, чем-то смахивавший на Уоррена, попытался было ограбить Аргзу, уходившего подальше от столпотворения, а когда тот поднял его за ногу и встряхнул так, что из его карманов посыпались многочисленные краденые кошельки и украшения – невинно захлопал глазами и, не теряя оптимизма даже вися вниз головой, предложил ему маскировочный браслет за ничтожную, по его словам, цену. Аргза так удивился подобной наглости, что не стал калечить паренька, только лениво приложил его головой о мостовую и отпустил восвояси – забрав, конечно, и браслет, и остальную добычу. Поразмыслив, он застегнул маскировочный браслет на своём запястье и активировал его, благоразумно решив, что, если он хочет увидеть Лиама вблизи, а не на экране, придётся на время скрыть свою разыскиваемую физиономию.  
Видел он в толпе собравшихся и людей Уоррена, наверняка готовившихся к нападению. Если они и заметили его тоже, прежде чем браслет подарил ему непримечательную внешность браниканского нищего, то не подали виду – может быть, были слишком увлечены ожиданием и приготовлениями. Аргза не стал выяснять у них, в чём их план.  
Без пяти двенадцать посреди площади полыхнул телепортационный круг, и на мостовую шагнула из воздуха группа высоких худых людей с разноцветным волосами  
и в струящихся одеждах из непонятной ткани. Хранитель Знаний был среди них. Он вышел вперёд, и толпа постепенно стала затихать, он несмело улыбнулся в приветствии – и площадь погрузилась в полное молчание. Подошедший к нему ассистент закрепил на его воротничке микрофон.  
\- Здравствуйте, - начал Сильвенио, обводя зрителей несколько рассеянным взглядом., как будто ища кого-то. – Я рад присутствовать здесь в этот знаменательный день…  
Аргза привычно отключился от его речи, рассматривая крупный план Лиамовской улыбки на экране. Он знал, что пробиться к нему через полицейских сейчас всё равно будет слишком хлопотно, а потому решил ждать в городском речном порту, почти не использовавшемся уже много лет и до принятия законов Нового Суда окуппированном всевозможными браниканскими попрошайками. Нынче надобность в попрошайничестве формально отпала, поскольку все зарегистрированные граждане получали ровно такой доход, в котором нуждались, а незарегистрированные имели право попросить материальной помощи у местных органов власти, которые спонсировались всё той же Федерацией, в результате чего нищих разогнали, и порт пустовал. Аргза затаился в тени одного из зданий, подлежащих сносу: уходя с площади, он нанял одного мальчишку передать Хранителю Знаний записку без подписи, зато с местом встречи и требованием приходить одному. Последует ли этому условию Лиам, учитывая, чем обернулся для него прошлый раз, когда он куда-то ходил один – это, конечно, был тот ещё вопрос, но Аргза решил, что, если этот план не сработает, он просто придумает другой на ходу.  
Пока он размышлял, на экране сменился фокус – камера переместилась к зрителям на площади, и Аргза увидел, что в толпе назревает какое-то движение. Видимо, члены Братства начали действовать. Сначала это были лишь небольшие очаги активности, но постепенно агрессия – и, как следствие, паника – охватывали области всё больше и больше, пока вся площадь не стала похожа на единую кричащую и суетящуюся массу, в которой навряд ли уже можно было различить чьи-то индивидуальные сознания. Поднялся невообразимый гвалт, разглагольствующий Хранитель Знаний замолчал, с беспокойством нахмурившись – и в него, как по сигналу, стали откуда-то не особенно метко стрелять из каких-то допотопных пулемётов и кидать тяжёлые предметы, в числе которых почему-то явно были чьи-то ботинки. Несмотря на то, что эрландеранцы мгновенно воздвигнули мощнейший энергетический щит, возрастающую среди народа панику это нисколько не уменьшило. Воцарившийся хаос приобретал всё более угрожающие масштабы; камеры метались, запрограммированные уворачиваться от летящих в неё предметов, и на экранах лихорадочно сменяли друг друга беспорядочные кадры бушующего люда, изредка выхватывая полное растерянности лицо Хранителя Знаний. Уорреновы подстрекатели, судя по всему, умело манипулировали стадным человеческим сознанием, и толпа на глазах зверела, превращаясь в одно бессмысленное, не осознающее себя и своей мощи оружие. Полицейские кордоны уже понемногу оттеснялись к защитному кругу эрландеранцев, и было очевидно, что долго они не простоят. Ещё несколько минут – и толпа сметёт всё и вся на своём пути, и даже хвалёная эрландеранская магия тут не поможет. Аргза рывком поднялся со ступенек, на которых сидел, и, сжав кулаки, собрался переместиться на площадь Тёмной техникой, инстинктивно желая защитить своё движимое хрупкое имущество.  
\- Прошу у всех прощения, что приходится делать это, - вдруг чётко раздался звонкий голос Сильвенио по микрофону. – Но иначе ситуация выйдет из-под контроля.  
Аргза сел обратно, успокоившись. Если Лиам говорил таким уверенным тоном – значит, его помощь тут не требовалась.  
На всё пространство вокруг южной главной площади Браника, плотно заполненное одичавшими людьми, вдруг легла гигантская тень. В следующее мгновение из наплывших ниоткуда тяжёлых туч вниз обрушился сильнейший ливень. Аргзе тоже досталось несколько капель, хотя порт от площади находился довольно далеко – и они были ледяными. Около тридцати секунд такого дождя сделали то, чего не могли сделать ни полицейские, ни вежливые взывания к порядку. Когда небо так же внезапно прояснилось, экран моргнул, и на нём снова возник Сильвенио – абсолютно сухой, как и все его сородичи. Выглядел он изрядно раздосадованным и огорчённым подобными крайними мерами, но у Аргзы не возникло сомнений, что тот сделает так ещё раз, если возникнет необходимость. У варвара возникло какое-то странное чувство лёгкой тоски от осознания того простого факта, что его маленький помощник как-то незаметно для него вырос и научился защищать себя. Сильвенио продолжил ровным, неизменно-вежливым голосом:  
\- Я ещё раз приношу свои извинения, я не думал, что нам придётся прибегать к таким методам, однако я надеялся всё же, что мы все здесь – цивилизованные люди. Видимо, я ошибался. Я сожалею о причинённых неудобствах. Но, по крайней мере, случившееся можно считать наглядной демонстрацией того нового универсального метода, о котором я говорил. Я уже упоминал, что это связано с нанотехнологиями. Так вот, проект предполагает запуск в атмосферу планеты особых нанитов, способных определять, во-первых, уровень агрессии населения. Они различными способами могут обезвредить как одного индивидуума, так и целую территорию, как вы успели убедиться. Во-вторых, они настроены распознавать алкоголь и металл. Разумеется, они не будут изолировать всё, обладающее данными свойствами, только запрещённые вещества и оружие, не больше. Так же они запрограммированы на запах крови – что означает, что они могут оказать немедленную медицинскую помощь, но в этом случае, в отличие от предыдущих двух, они должны получить голосовое или графическое согласие пострадавшего. Система ещё совершенствуется, конечно, и если у вас возникнут какие-либо вопросы или замечания по поводу её работы – мы организуем здесь специальные департаменты, куда вы сможете обратиться, и, уверяю, всё будет учтено и рассмотрено. Сама программа управления нанитами будет доступна только представителям местной власти, и уведомления об их включении и отключении будут приходить напрямую нам. То, что вы наблюдали сейчас, было всего лишь пробным запуском: разумеется, для того, чтобы включить систему на полную мощность, нам требуются результаты опроса мнений среди населения по этому поводу, поэтому прошу не волноваться, мы учтём все ваши голоса, прежде чем нововведение вступит в силу.  
Потрясённые, люди молчали, и сделалось на несколько секунд так тихо, что казалось, будто всю планету, смотревшую прямую трансляцию, накрыл стеклянный купол, откачавший кислород из воздуха. А потом, словно очнувшись, всё взорвалось шумом – громкими возмущениями, вопросами, высказываниями. Аргза не видел, но вполне мог представить себе, как мрачнеют лица собравшихся возле площади нелегалов, до речи Сильвенио уверенных в собственной неуязвимости. К Хранителю Знаний хлынули любопытные журналисты, но он только сказал, что устроит пресс-конференцию позже, и вместе со своими спутниками скрылся в толпе. Аргза надеялся, что нанятый им мальчишка успеет передать записку.  
Через каких-то двадцать минут одинокая, напряжённая до кончиков пальцев фигурка Сильвенио возникла из-за маячивших в отдалении грузовых контейнеров, и с величайшей осторожностью, вжимая голову в плечи, словно бы в ожидании удара, Лиам приблизился к низенькой пристройке, как было указано в послании. Несмотря на такое поведение, придти сюда одному всё же было достаточно смело для него после того похищения. Аргза вышагнул из своего укрытия и схватил Лиама сзади, предусмотрительно зажав ему рот – здесь было всё ещё пусто, но мало ли, какие излишне добродетельные граждане могут тут проходить. Тот отчаянно вырывался – ровно до тех пор, пока Аргза не сказал:  
\- Это я, пташка.  
Только тогда Лиам успокоился, однако всё ещё явно оставался настороже. Аргза нетерпеливо поднял его, прижал спиной к стене и с настоящим наслаждением впился зубами в шею, для чего пришлось рвануть в сторону тугой воротник.   
\- Придётся потерпеть, - горячо прошептал пират ему на ухо, когда Лиам коротко вскрикнул от боли. – Видишь ли, я слишком долго тебя не видел. И сейчас могу быть немного несдержанным.  
\- Аргза… не…  
Он заткнул его яростным поцелуем – не помогло. Лиам завертел головой и упёрся ему руками в плечи, силясь удержать.  
\- Не на…  
Аргза зажал ему рот уже ладонью и зубами стал расстёгивать его куртку. Тут в его грудь ударил слабый, но довольно ощутимый порыв ветра – предупреждение. Он с усилием отстранился, тяжело дыша.  
\- А, верно, - произнёс он ядовито. – Ты теперь у нас важная птица и можешь остановить меня. Но знаешь что? – он подступил ещё ближе. – Для этого тебе понадобится немного больше усердий. Потому что холодный душ и ветерок тут не помогут.  
\- Аргза! Я хотел сказать – не на улице! Пожалуйста!  
Ну, это уже совсем другое дело. Аргза ухмыльнулся, перехватил его поудобнее и, толкнув незапертую дверь пристройки, ввалился с ним в руках внутрь здания. Там, к счастью, тоже было пусто, а через заколоченные окна вряд ли можно было что-нибудь разглядеть – и Лиам утих. Не то чтобы он был в восторге – но брыкаться перестал, и на том спасибо. В точности так Аргза и представлял эту встречу.  
Жаль только, что снаружи довольно скоро раздались голоса других эрландеранцев, зовущих своего лидера: кажется, до них наконец-то дошло, что своего юного предводителя надо охранять лучше и вообще следить за ним, чтобы его снова не похитили. К тому времени Аргза успел взять своё, но этого, конечно, было чертовски мало. Заставить себя оторваться от Лиама было задачей ужасно трудной, но тот уже прислушивался к голосам товарищей, хоть и не звал их почему-то в ответ.  
\- Я сейчас уйду, - сказал Аргза, с сожалением его отпуская. – Но я навещу тебя ещё. И даже не думай прятаться от меня.  
Лиам не успел ответить – пират исчез где-то в направлении чёрного входа. Проводив его опустошённым взглядом, Сильвенио поправил одежду и устало сполз спиной по стене, возле которой стоял. Только после этого он обессиленно позвал сородичей.  
Так Аргза находил его ещё пару-тройку раз. Сильвенио не выражал особой радости по поводу их встреч, но никогда не сопротивлялся и не звал на помощь. А потом он вдруг пропал. Делегации эрландеранцев либо обходились без Хранителя Знаний, либо стали слишком охраняемыми; если Лиам и замечал его иногда, когда варвар рисковал подходить ближе, то игнорировал, на связь не выходил, на записки никак не реагировал. На какое-то время он вовсе исчез из поля зрения варвара. Аргза зачем-то убеждал себя, что тот просто занят: в этот период на Эрландеране снова кипела активная деятельность, новый проект с участием нанотехнологий требовалось внедрить в как можно большее число подвластных Федерации государств и при этом обработать поступающие жалобы и вопросы. У Братства Хаоса в связи с этим тоже было полно забот – они устраивали массовые протесты, пытались восстановить против Нового Суда хоть одно правительство, даже верхушку космической мафии, и всё это как-то понемногу начинало терять градус своего изначального веселья. Аргза всё ещё жил на базе, но участия в жизни Братства уже никакого не принимал и даже отказывался напиваться в баре с Уорреном из-за всё той же утраты доверия. Корабли, которые он крал то у Братства, то ещё где-нибудь, все сплошь не приживались, даже вёрткие перехватчики казались совсем чужими и чудовищно неповоротливыми. Он развлекался бессмысленным авариями, будто мальчишка, стараясь разбивать не нравящиеся ему судна так, чтобы самому не получить ни царапинки - самоубийцей он всё-таки не был.  
Неожиданное сообщение от Лиама, пришедшее на его личный коммуникатор, выдернуло его из этой трясины повседневности, и он без малейших раздумий сорвался с места. Сильвенио ждал его на Бранике, возле того же здания в порту, что и в их первую встречу здесь. Вид у него даже со спины был какой-то меланхоличный.  
\- Значит ли это, что ты наконец перестал на меня обижаться за всё, если позвал сюда сам?  
Лиам обернулся на звук его голоса. Он всё ещё выглядел холодным и отстранённым, _чужим_ , как дурацкие корабли.  
\- Я и не обижался, - ответил он и отвёл глаза. – Я просто… просто учёл на будущее. Принял к сведению всё, что ты сделал, чтобы не разочаровываться в дальнейшем.  
Аргза подошёл к нему, предпочитая не вдумываться в смысл этих слов.  
\- Я помог тебе сбежать в итоге, разве нет?  
Лиам кивнул, изучая взглядом алеющую над дальним горизонтом полоску заката.  
\- Да. Благодарю. Полагаю, на этом мы можем закрыть эту тему.  
Промозглый осенний ветер хлопал створками деревянных дверей и скрипел флюгерами на крышах, гонял по пустынному порту обрывки газет и прочий мусор. Над Браником смеркались серые, безрадостные сумерки; крупный центр торговли нескольких галактик, где даже ночью обычно никогда не наступало полной тишины, после визита эрландеранцев опасливо замолчал. Аргза притянул Лиама к себе, чтобы не пустить между ними эту отравившую всё вокруг прохладную сырость, и наклонился поцеловать его ухо. Лиам отвернулся.  
\- Аргза… а мы не можем без этого?.. Просто поговорить, побыть рядом? Мне не хватало этого, когда я был в Братстве, не хватает и сейчас, и я…  
\- Поговорить? Нет, пташка, - Аргза повёл ладонью по его спине. – Разве ты не видишь? Слова нам с тобой вечно только мешают. В них всё зло, ха.  
Он хотел усмехнуться собственной шутке, но Лиам зябко поёжился и посмотрел серьёзно, тревожно. Варвар снова притянул его к себе за плечи и потащил в здание.  
\- Аргза… я не хочу.  
\- Да брось, - он втолкнул его внутрь. – Я же знаю, что ты тоже скучал.  
Лиам не ответил. Его волосы пахли ненавистными цветами Эрландераны, разлукой и расстоянием; Аргза постарался сделать так, что хотя бы ненадолго они будут пахнуть им. В то же время его настигло очень чёткое понимание того, что отношения их никогда уже, пожалуй, не станут прежними – и пытаться делать вид, будто ничего не изменилось, уже нет никакого смысла.  
Умные наниты, как и следовало ожидать, принимало в свою атмосферу всё больше планет. Закрывались самые знаменитые из легальных и нелегальных оружейных заводов, из меню даже самых паршивых баров постепенно исчезало всё спиртное. Многие бывшие партнёры Аргзы по сделкам бесследно исчезали один за другим, заголовки газет и новостные таблоиды пестрили их именами, судя по которым, на принудительное исправление на Эрландерану отправлялось их всё же больше, чем в бега; некоторые акулы преступного бизнеса получали смертный приговор даже без испытательного срока. Рушилась и переворачивалась с ног на голову экономика из-за пресловутого интенсивного перераспределения всех ресурсов по новым правилам, вынужденно объявляли себя банкротами крупнейшие компании. Теряли работу неквалифицированные рабочие, значительно усложнялись тесты на профпригодность. Высокие посты покидали старые добрые властолюбцы и казнокрады, и на смену им приходили кристально честные неподкупные молодые люди как минимум с тремя высшими образованиями, заразившиеся от Хранителя Знаний наивностью и горящие оттого искренним желанием помочь своей родине развиваться, как и полагает культурной цивилизации. Города и целые страны наполнялись всеобщей тихой паранойей, когда люди опасались даже говорить о чём-нибудь своевольном вслух и шастали по родным улицам осторожными тенями, липнущими к стенам домов; Сильвенио не уставал говорить с экранов телевизоров и в интернет-блогах, что созданные им наниты ни в коем случае не следят ни за чьей-либо личной жизнью, что они призваны только лишь наводить порядок в жизни общественной и что саму идею глобальной цензуры он не поддерживает, и ему, конечно, верили, ведь говорил он пылко, глаза у него были добрые и проникновенные, заглядывающие в самую душу, да и вообще, по мнению большинства, он выглядел слишком милым, чтобы врать – да только опасаться за сохранность своих тайн люди, хоть и верили ему, всё равно продолжали. Шумные развлекательные центры уныло пустовали и закрывались.  
\- Я знаю, пока это всё кажется очень сумбурным и, наверное, непонятным, - вещал Сильвенио, с трогательным волнением глядя в объективы камер. – Но я обещаю, что скоро станет лучше. Вы привыкнете к новшествам и поймёте, что в них нет ничего страшного. Что это только для вашего же блага. Это только на первых этапах программа вызывает вполне обоснованное беспокойство. Дальше всё наладится.  
По мере того, как вирус этих самых «новшеств» распространялся всё больше, у пиратов оставалось всё меньше безопасных уголков, где они могли бы отсидеться. Только бесконечные просторы космоса равнодушно предлагали убежище всем подряд, поскольку прятаться в постоянно расширяющемся пространстве можно было хоть вечность. Аргза по-прежнему разбивал не угодные ему летательные аппараты, но теперь приходилось пользоваться ими дольше, без особой цели слоняясь с места на место, и тщательнее выбирать место посадки, предварительно проверив планету на предмет соглашения с Федерацией и с Новым Судом – Братство он вскоре покинул окончательно, ничего никому не сказав. Сильвенио снова был вроде бы слишком занят, чтобы назначать встречи, Аргза смотрел его выступления в новостях и качал головой в ответ на все эти громкие слова о любви к ближнему и всеобщем благе, которое никогда, по его мнению, не наступит. Дни его были наполнены скукой и непонятным затянувшимся ожиданием чего-то.  
Однажды, рассердившись на себя за это дурацкое мельтешение без пользы и смысла, Аргза напал на пролетавший мимо корабль мелких контрабандистов, спешно улепётывающих из очередного перешедшего на сторону эрландеранцев государства. Аргза в одиночку перебил весь экипаж небольшого судёнышка числом в девятнадцать человек, из которых почти никто не умел нормально драться, взорвал из их пушки дестроер, на котором летел до этого, и рванул на новоприобретённом судне так далеко от текущей системы координат, как только позволил запас топлива. Потом заправился в какой-то попавшейся на пути глухомани – и полетел ещё дальше, с беспорядочными гиперпрыжками и на максимально возможной скорости. Непонятно было, правда, от кого или от чего он таким образом сбегал, но признаваться в этом он не собирался ни за что в жизни.  
\- И если этот гадёныш вздумает великодушно прислать мне сообщение, - уверенно сказал Аргза самому себе. – То мне будет похрен. Пусть гниёт в своей глуши.  
Сильвенио, естественно, ничего не прислал, да Аргза и не ждал особо. Движимый каким-то невнятным порывом, Аргза от безделья позвонил по видеофону на базу Братства, решив узнать какие-нибудь планы Уоррена для разнообразия. В конце концов, подумалось ему, возможно, отказ пропускать с этим хитрецом стаканчик-другой время от времени был немного поспешным, раз уж Уоррен вроде бы не выказывал никогда по отношению к нему каких-либо враждебных намерений.  
На том конце сначала долго не отвечали, и Аргза уже собирался раздражённо отменить вызов и забыть о бывшем приятеле. Но тут экран видеофона пошёл рябью помех, и с другой стороны его возникло чьё-то лицо – Аргза не знал подошедшего ответить человека, но по расширенным зрачкам и глупой влажной улыбочке определил, что это явно кто-то из Уорреновых торчков.  
\- Аыы? – собеседник захихикал и попробовал ещё раз: - То есть… типа, мм… кто это?  
Аргза скривился – разговаривать с накурившимся придурком ему не хотелось, и в то же время бросать начатое дело, не доведя его до конца, он не привык.  
\- Где Уоррен? – спросил он и нетерпеливо пояснил в ответ на замутнённо-вопросительный взгляд. – Уоррен Томп. Главный дилер вашего гадюшника.  
На лице наркомана отобразилось понимание.   
\- Аааа… Босс? А, ммм. Его, типа, нет сейчас. Он… эээ. Отбыл. Я тут вроде как… базу сторожу. Угу, точно. Хаха, чувак, сечёшь? Отлично сторожу, никакие розовые бесы сюда не проникнут, слышишь? Но они старааааютсяяяя…  
Он залился хриплым неадекватным смехом. Аргза скрипнул зубами, пережидая.  
\- Кончай ржать и напряги память, долбоёб! Где конкретно сейчас Уоррен?  
Тому снова удалось более-менее сфокусироваться.  
\- Аымм… Ну… Бигли?.. Фигли?.. Аа, нет, Динле! Точно, Динле, да… Ага, босс говорил так, зуб даю на отсечение. Или говорят – руку на отсечение? Или что там ещё, хммм… В общем, босс на Динле, с отрядом, типа. Вроде как он собрался кого-то там прикончить. Как же он говорил… А, да! «Может быть, смерть ублюдка не повлияет на этих хиппарей, зато без него им будут меньше верить! Они размахивают им вместо боевого знамени! Убьём их предводителя, снимем это на камеру – и могу поспорить, присоединяться к хиппарям остальные впредь ещё подумают». Вот как он сказал, хы. Зацени мою отличную память! Дословно воспроизвёл, ну я даю, а!  
Аргза вцепился в экран, зарычав. Торчок наконец-то замолк, даже через видеосвязь уловив исходящую от взбешённого варвара угрозу.  
\- Где именно на Динле?! И во сколько?! Как давно этот сукин сын отбыл?!  
\- Нннуу, чувак… ты давай, не нервничай… разве ж я знаю? Мне сказали – улетаем, мол, на Динле, убивать кого-то там, а ты, Крипен, охраняй базу… Ааа, вот что, когда босс улетал, розовые бесы уже ломились сюда. Но он их, кажется, не ви…  
Аргза разбил экран, глубоко оцарапав себе стеклом руку и вызвав сноп синих искр, чуть не спаливших ему брови. Он уже понял, что внятного ответа ему не добиться, и это совершенно не улучшало ситуации. Уоррен абсолютно точно собирался убить Лиама, перед этим наверняка хитростью заманив его на Динле, чтобы другие эрландеранцы не смогли бы придти к нему на помощь даже с телепортацией – насколько Аргзе было известно, это была одна из самых удалённых от Эрландераны точек из открытых на данный момент планет, докуда не добралась не только Федерация, но даже свободные исследователи. О Динле мало было известно помимо того факта, что она чересчур далеко, Аргза был на ней всего однажды, в далёкой молодости, и с тех пор, кажется, ни разу не оказывался от неё на досягаемом расстоянии. Уоррен, должно быть, вылетел ещё как минимум пару дней назад, чтобы достичь её, да и то, наверное, где-то по пути ещё планировалась «пересадка» через какой-нибудь мощный телепорт. Но у него самого не было в запасе времени! Если трансляция с показательным убийством Хранителя Знаний ещё не бороздила просторы виртуальных сетей – а он бы знал, если б было иначе – значит, Сильвенио был ещё жив, и, возможно, именно в эту минуту он сражался с членами Братства. Или, напротив, только ещё был на пути туда – в любом случае, нужно было спешить. При мысли о том, что он не успеет, изнутри у Аргзы поднимался клокочущий, раскалённый добела гнев, от которого у него становилось темно перед глазами. И это, тем не менее, нисколько не приближало его к цели – он всё ещё понятия не имел, каким образом переместиться на Динле в кратчайший срок и при этом сразу же попасть в нужное место. Он начал рыться в товаре, который везли с собой контрабандисты, и внезапно для себя обнаружил там точно такие же новенькие металлические когти с лесками, как те, которые у него были до попадания на Эрландерану – но больше ничего полезного там не нашлось. Единственной стоящей возможностью была Тёмная техника – но как, к чертям, использовать её, не имея представления о конечной цели?! Да и Аргза не был уверен, что эта техника сможет покрыть такое расстояние – никогда не доводилось проводить подобного рода испытания.   
Захваченный челнок выжимал уже не то чтобы максимальную скорость, а даже, казалось, каким-то образом умудрился выйти за её пределы – может быть, подпитывался всё нарастающей с каждой секундой яростью варвара. Этого всё ещё было мало.  
Аргза вдруг вспомнил – он уже однажды смог переместиться Тёмной техникой без визуального образа места прибытия. Тогда, на Данаре, его Лиам тоже – и вправду, ужасно невезучий какой-то – был схвачен врагом, и грёбаный Атрий Джоз, заманив самого Паука в ловушку, издевался, давая ему послушать похабные шутки заполучивших Лиама солдат. И даже тогда речь не шла о его жизни, мальчишка бы совершенно точно пережил ещё один принудительный сексуальный контакт с чужими людьми, но Аргза, так уж вышло, ненавидел делиться. Сейчас же – сейчас всё было гораздо серьёзнее. Но будь он проклят, если помнил, как тогда провернул этот трюк!   
Однако… пожалуй, стоило попробовать, раз уж это было единственным выходом.  
Аргза выключил двигатель, оставив судно свободно дрейфовать, и закрыл глаза, пытаясь сконцентрироваться. Для этого, конечно же, поначалу следовало успокоиться, потому что в этот раз лишние эмоции могли сделать только хуже. Задача сразу же вновь стала казаться невыполнимой, потому что злость на всех подряд – на лезущего не в своё дело Уоррена, на глупого и вечно попадающегося неприятелю Лиама, на самого себя, бессильного защитить то, что по праву было его – так и продолжала кипеть в нём, отдаваясь во всём теле лёгкой вибрацией. В голове, как назло, плескались наслаивающиеся друг на друга кровавые образы расправы над Томпом и убитого Сильвенио. Кровь из оцарапанной руки, которую он не удосужился перевязать, скатывалась на штурвал крупными багровыми каплями, грозя устроить короткое замыкание. На левом виске пульсировала и билась в истерике какая-то сумасбродная вена, челюсти варвара были сжаты так плотно, что череп отдавался глухой болью. Он несколько раз сжал и разжал новоприобретённые когти, осознавая, что опасно близок к тому, чтобы разнести к дьяволовой бабушке собственный транспорт, оказавшийся вдруг бесполезным.  
Вот чёрт! Так не пойдёт!  
Глубокий вдох: раз, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть. Медленный, постепенный выдох. Ещё один вдох, ещё один выдох. Аргза заставил себя вспомнить что-нибудь приятное и умиротворяющее, и на ум ему почему-то сразу пришёл Лиам. Сильвенио улыбающийся, Сильвенио смеющийся – редкий и тем более ценный кадр. Сильвенио, спящий у него под боком, Сильвенио, сопящий ему в плечо, Сильвенио, безмятежно подставляющий лицо солнечным лучам, Сильвенио, читающий что-нибудь особенно интересное. Обнимающий его за шею. Тянущийся к нему за лаской. Что-нибудь активно объясняющий. Сворачивающийся клубком. После мелькнули и образы Хенны – в те моменты, когда она не была поглощена воинственностью; когда она громко, несдержанно смеялась, подкупающе искренняя, или валялась в разворошённой постели, сыто улыбаясь и лениво сверкая жёлтыми глазами, как накормленная тигрица. Её уже не было в живых, но Аргза помнил её – грех забывать такую женщину.  
Аргза открыл глаза – и понял, что успокоился. Разум его сделался необыкновенно ясным, и он чуть прищурился, сосредоточенно глядя в мерцающую перед ним звёздную даль. Его сердце билось ровно, его тело было готово к переходу неведомо куда – и заодно к бою. Он знал, что нужно сделать.  
…Сильвенио рефлекторно вздёрнул руки вверх, и пласт земли, повинуясь его движению, вытянулся вверх, образуя высокую защитную стену. Не помогло: люди успели окружить его, и теперь смыкали сзади кольцо. Он воздвиг стену теперь уже со всех сторон – кроме верха, потому что не хотел оказаться замурованным, и сверху, разумеется, тут же посыпались подожжённые стрелы. Сильвенио заставил стрелы зависнуть в воздухе и погаснуть, но обратно посылать их не стал – он по-прежнему не хотел никому вредить. Пока он отвлекался на это, в его стену с двух сторон выстрелили из базуки. Сильвенио едва успел остановить обрушавшиеся на него земляные блоки и метнулся в сторону, после чего заставил подземные воды побиться на поверхность бурлящим гейзером и мощными множественными потоками выбить из рук нападающих оружие. К сожалению, у них оказались ещё и тяжёлые каменные щиты – где только добыли подобную древность – об которые тщетно разбились водяные струи, и Сильвенио вновь оказался мишенью обстрела со всех сторон. Он в отчаяньи бросился животом вниз, создавая в то же время вокруг себя сферу из урагана, не дающего снарядам достигать своей цели. Люди продолжали окружать его снаружи этой сферы. Сильвенио знал, что мог бы устранить всех атакующих разом, хотя бы просто распространив вокруг себя бескислородную зону метров на тридцать в диаметре – но он не стал этого делать. Даже если эти люди заманили его придти сюда и теперь зачем-то дружно пытаются убить – они не заслуживали ни смерти от него, ни просто какого-либо вреда, пока не предстанут перед судом: может быть, они просто были введены кем-то в чудовищное заблуждение. К тому же, Сильвенио никогда сам не участвовал в вынесении приговора после казни Близнецов и никогда ещё, после того единственного раза, когда он в панике ранил до крови руку Аргзы ножом, никому не причинял физической боли. Другие эрландеранцы и технологии делали это за него, без жестокости, руководствуясь одним лишь разумом, и он знал, что это было довольно нечестно, но слишком боялся позволить себе это.  
Один человек, посовещавшись с другим, стоявшим дальше всех и снимавшим происходящее на камеру, и затем подошёл к границе ветряной сферы, жестами объясняя, что хочет поговорить. Остальные тоже вдруг опустили щиты и оружие. Сильвенио убрал ветер и поднялся на ноги, удивлённый и несказанно обрадованный.  
\- Я знал, что это оши…   
Он не успел закончить фразу: что-то холодное сомкнулось на его шее с ужасающим безжалостным щелчком, и он – снова рефлекторно – рванулся в сторону прежде, чем подкравшийся сзади человек сумел вонзить в его спину кинжал.   
Нет, они не желали никаких переговоров, и никакой ошибки не было и быть не могло. Они совершенно точно собирались его убить, осознанно и целенаправленно.  
Сильвенио попытался вызвать сферу снова – и почему-то ничего не получилось. Хватило всего секунды его замешательства: пока он растерянно разглядывал собственные ладони, двое нападавших скрутили его и подтащили ближе к снимавшему. Магия всё не отзывалась. Третий занёс над его головой огромный топор, следя, чтобы оружие попало в наиболее удачный ракурс.   
\- Пожалуйста, не надо!!!  
Оператор сделал знак человеку с топором, и тот, прокашлявшись, провозгласил громко:  
\- Так закончит свой путь Хранитель Знаний! Так закончит свой путь ваша «новая эра»!  
Топор засвистел, резко опускаясь. Сильвенио зажмурился.  
Ничего, кроме глухого стука и шороха сухой травы, он больше не слышал, и на мгновение подумал было, что этот стук издало его собственное падающее тело, несмотря на то, что стук вроде был не одиночным. Но сквозь зажмуренные веки он вдруг ощутил, как что-то закрыло свет, в нос забилась щекочущая пыль, очень земная и ни капли не похожая на ощущения после смерти – и он открыл глаза, недоумевая. Монументальная чёрная фигура, похожая на каменную крепость, возвышалась над ним против солнца, раскинув в стороны мощные руки, увенчанные блестящими острыми когтями; как минимум десяток человек, и в том числе обладатель топора, валялись вокруг без движения, и под ними натекали лужи крови.  
\- Никто не тронет его, - сказала тень непреклонным тоном, и Сильвенио узнал голос Аргзы. – Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо.  
Ни один человек не осмелился возразить ему на это. Сильвенио не решался пошевелиться, не слишком веря в свою удачу. От этого голоса, от этой прямой, величественной осанки, от этой уверенности, исходившей от стоявшего к нему спиной варвара – от всего этого у него привычно зашлось короткой одой радости сердце и вспоминались старые времена, когда он мог положиться на Аргзу целиком и полностью, зная, что тот непременно придёт и спасёт его в любом случае. Но это длилось всего миг: к его сожалению, те времена канули в прошлое. Теперь это спасение, скорее, было исключением, чем правилом. Сильвенио видел, как оператор опустил камеру и выключил её – он узнал в нём лидера Братства Хаоса, которого подчинённые называли боссом или Уорреном. Сейчас этот Уоррен смотрел на Аргзу, и Сильвенио почти мог видеть по его взгляду, как лихорадочно крутятся у него в голове разнообразные мысли-шестерёнки, части одного механизма разума, и расчёты его в основном сводились к вопросу, возможно отправить кого-нибудь Аргзе за спину и поймать его в тот же капкан, на который попался Сильвенио – победить Паука (тем более, Паука разозлённого) в честном бою им абсолютно точно было не по силам, даже обладая численным преимуществом, во всяком случае, на данный момент это обошлось бы слишком многими потерями. Сильвенио понимал это, Аргза понимал это, и, уж конечно, понимал это и Уоррен, сообразительности ему явно было не занимать. И это понимание отобразилось на его лице, мгновенно превратив хищное самодовольное выражение в спокойную лисью улыбку.  
\- Странные вещи творятся, брат, - отозвался Уоррен задумчиво. – Никак не пойму, на чьей же ты стороне? На их или на нашей?  
Аргза и сам хотел бы это знать. Он опустил руки, чувствуя, что Уоррен не собирается затевать драку, однако когти убирать не стал. Убивать пройдоху пока не входило в планы пирата, даже невзирая на то, что тот осмелился зайти так далеко и тронуть нечто, принадлежащее Аргзе – если смерть Хранителя Знаний всё равно стала бы исключительно символическим жестом, то без Уоррена Братство определённо развалилось бы, а это значило дать проклятым эрландеранцам преимущество. Новая эпоха в мире подразумевала новые правила игры, приходилось считаться не только с собственными желаниями, но и с доводами логики. Хотя внутри у него так и продолжал бурлить затихший было гнев, и Аргза пообещал себе, что обязательно разберётся с Уорреном и всеми его жополизами позже. Не сейчас.  
\- На своей собственной. И только поэтому, «брат», ты всё ещё жив. Имей это в виду.  
Томп сделал своим людям знак отходить и сам отступил на шаг, окончательно доказывая мирные намерения. Хранитель Знаний, по его мнению, не стоил ссоры с Пауком.  
\- Это же война. Ты знаешь, что на войне своей стороны не существует. Рано или поздно тебе придётся выбрать, с кем ты, приятель. С нами или с этими промывателями мозгов.  
Аргза не ответил. Он смотрел, как одноразовый телепортационный круг, тускло мерцающий чуть поодаль, бесследно гаснет с исчезновением последних людей Уоррена и самого наркоторговца, пока они с Лиамом не остались одни на пустынной равнине. Потом он повернулся к Лиаму:  
\- В порядке?  
\- Нет…  
Аргза обеспокоенно нахмурился – Сильвенио безо всякого выражения на лице продемонстрировал захлопнувшийся на нём ошейник, в точности такой же, какой носил он во времена своего рабства. Пират вздохнул. Лиам встал и прислонился лбом к его груди в поисках хоть какого-то утешения.  
\- Я отвезу тебя к Эрландеране, - сказал Аргза великодушно, гладя его по голове.  
\- Каким образом?  
\- Где-нибудь здесь наверняка есть космопорт. Реквизирую там новое судно, проблем-то. Или могу попробовать дотянуться отсюда до штурвала того, с которого я попал сюда – через сколько-нибудь дней или недель долетит.   
Сильвенио отстранился. Он выглядел усталым и каким-то опустошённым: ошейник, видимо, оказался потрясением даже большим, чем очередное покушение на его жизнь.   
\- Я не полечу ещё раз на пиратском корабле, Аргза, - и непроизнесённым осталось: «…особенно, если он принадлежит тебе».  
Аргза улыбнулся; глаза его потемнели, показывая, что он тоже услышал недосказанное, и больше он ничем не выдал своих эмоций.  
\- Ладно, - он пожал плечами. – Что тогда? Как ты собираешься выбираться отсюда, на туристическом лайнере? А где ты возьмёшь на него деньги, изволь поинтересоваться? Или грязное пиратское бабло у тебя такого отвращения не вызывает? А, ну да, ты же у нас знаменитость, пожалуй, тебя прокатят и бесплатно, какие вопросы!  
Сильвенио оглядывался вокруг, не отвечая, и, похоже, вспоминал, известно ли ему что-нибудь стоящее касательно Динле. По растерянному взгляду выходило, что известно ему было не очень-то многое. Аргза чертыхнулся себе под нос: местность, насколько хватало глаза, не выглядела хоть кем-то обжитой, и на самом деле оказалась не равниной, а просторной долиной, запертой в кольцо горной цепи. Он тронул Лиама за плечо и указал в сторону самого низкого из ближайших перевалов:  
\- Там можно перебраться. Посмотрим, может, дальше найдём здесь какой-нибудь оплот цивилизации. Пойдём.  
Сильвенио безвольно последовал за ним, всё так же сохраняя молчание.  
  
***  
  
Чем выше они поднимались, тем хуже становилась погода. Лёгкая прохлада, встретившая их в горах поначалу, сменялась зубодробительным холодом, а мелкие хлопья снега, с уютной неторопливостью усеивавшие землю под ногами, вскоре резко превратились во всё усиливающуюся метель. Ветер так остервенело бил со всех сторон сразу, словно задался целью непременно сбросить путников в синеющую внизу пропасть и, в прибавок, протащить их по дну этой пропасти ещё несколько километров. Аргза делал каждый шаг так, будто вбивал ноги в снег, и это было не так уж далеко от правды. Он шёл впереди, закрывая от вездесущего ветра хлипкого Лиама, и его не так-то просто было опрокинуть, несмотря на то, что метель прилагала к этому все возможные усилия. Тем не менее, намерзающая на его лице корка из снега и льда и склеивающиеся из-за неё веки тоже не доставляли ему особого удовольствия. Несмотря на то, что перед вступлением на горную тропу Аргза достал тёплые вещи из так и зависшего в космосе далеко отсюда корабля контрабандистов, это мало спасало от сурового климата. Представив, как всё то же самое отражается на цеплявшемся за него сзади Лиаме, Аргза окончательно пришёл к выводу, что не помешает найти временное укрытие.  
\- Ты там жив? Нам стоит…  
Его попытки перекричать завывания вьюги были довольно успешны, однако – бесполезны: когда он обернулся, дорога позади него была девственно-пуста. На мгновение перед глазами варвара предстала красочная картина разбившегося об острые скалы чужого тела.   
\- Лиам!  
Никто не отозвался. Аргза бросился сначала к краю широкого карниза, по которому они шли, и вгляделся вниз – но там ничего было невозможно разобрать из-за бурана. Затем раздался какой-то отдалённый звук, привлёкший его внимание. Аргза молниеносно кинулся в единственно возможном направлении - назад. Бежать долго не пришлось: за поворотом, скрытом от Аргзы массивом громадной скалы, обнаружился странный сугроб, из которого – Аргза присмотрелся внимательнее – торчали чьи-то посиневшие пальцы. Аргза начал свирепо разрывать снег в этом месте голыми руками, представляя себе варианты один хуже другого; и прежде, чем его собственные пальцы окончательно онемели, он сумел откопать запорошённую белым синюю макушку и часть руки. Тогда он принялся рыть ещё неистовее, и вскоре освободил голову целиком и вторую руку – а вот всё остальное почему-то уходило куда-то в землю. Во всяком случае, откопанная голова всё ещё дышала, и Аргза потряс её, едва не оторвав с шеи от переизбытка эмоций. Сильвенио открыл глаза и мутно посмотрел на него; лоб, щёки и нос его были жутковатого фиолетового оттенка, который у нормальных людей должен быть розовым румянцем обморожения.  
\- Тут яма… - проговорил Сильвенио хрипло и едва слышно. – Я споткнулся… и меня занесло… Моя нога – она застряла…  
Последнее относилось к тому, что Аргза изо всех сил дёрнул его на себя, подхватив подмышками. Лиам даже не дрожал: он находился уже в той стадии замерзания, когда организм постепенно оставляет все попытки согреться, и остаётся только непреодолимое желание просто закрыть глаза и уснуть навеки. Лиам боролся с этим опасным сном, как мог, но этого явно было недостаточно. Аргза еле вытащил его со всей осторожностью, на которую был способен, и взвалил себе на спину.  
По счастью, подходящая для укрытия щель нашлась довольно быстро. Аргза протиснулся вглубь её, уложил Лиама возле самой дальней стены и, найдя впечатляющих размеров валун, закрыл им вход. С трудом развёл огонь на отсыревших камнях, костёр, правда, получился слабоватый в отсутствие топлива и скоро обещал погаснуть, однако это был уже хоть какой-то источник тепла. Под Сильвенио на полу натекала талая вода. Аргза добыл для него потрёпанное стёганое одеяло, а поверх ещё укутал в свою неизменную шубу, сам оставшись в меховом жилете, который нацепил под шубу раньше.  
\- В третий раз в жизни мне так холодно, - пожаловался Лиам сонно. – Холодная умирающая звезда… и база Братства… ты дал мне одеяло оба раза, как сейчас. Ещё что-то… что-то было похожее, кроме этого, но я никак не могу вспомнить, что странно. Там – там ещё было одновременно и холодно, и ужасно жарко, море огня, ледяной ветер, боль…   
Аргза невольно поморщился – уж что-что, а Братство ему сейчас вспоминать не хотелось, и до сих пор эта тема между ними была негласно объявлена запретной.  
\- Единственное, что я ощущаю сейчас – это правая нога. Так болит… И ещё я, кажется, простужен… голова сильно кружится.  
Он шмыгнул носом, и Аргза, потрогав его лоб, убедился: действительно, температура. Если маленький дурачок заработает воспаление лёгких или менингит, помощи здесь будет ждать неоткуда, а сам Аргза лечить не умел.  
\- Что-то ты раньше не был таким нытиком, а? И, кстати, почему ты не привёл ногу в порядок, пока был на Эрландеране? Ваши целители, насколько я знаю, справляются с такими застарелыми переломами за пять минут.  
\- Я не хотел никого беспокоить… Так что подлечил сам, как мог. Но я же в этом не разбираюсь… я мало изучал целебных заклинаний. Кое-как «починился», чтобы ходить было можно нормально, но всё ещё болит иногда. Когда холодно… или когда я много хожу. Наверное, кости неправильно срослись. Теперь ещё долго болеть будет. Может, всегда. Это не страшно. Просто бегать много не получится…  
Болтающий Лиам был сущим наказанием. Как будто он не понимал, насколько неприятно Аргзе это слушать, как будто он не помнил, кто именно виноват был в этой травме. А может, напротив, помнил, и именно потому рассказывал об этом. Мелкий мстительный засранец.  
\- Ты только не подумай, Аргза… я не добиваюсь жалости. Просто мне хочется говорить сейчас, неважно, о чём. Такое ощущение, что если я закрою глаза, то куда-то провалюсь. И, по-моему, это «куда-то» - не самое приятное место. Где мы?.. Ты говорил, Динле? Ох. Это очень далеко от моего дома. Почему про неё так мало информации? Или мне просто не попадалось?.. Я хочу спать, но как-то страшно… Аргза? Расскажи мне что-нибудь?.. И ты, наверное, замёрз без шубы. Забери… а то тоже заболеешь, кто знает.  
Аргза лёг с ним рядом, согревая, и укрылся краем шубы. Земля была стылая, и лежать на ней было довольно некомфортно, но на оставленном им судне вроде бы не имелось больше ничего тканевого, что могло бы послужить подстилкой. Завёрнутый в одеяло со всех сторон, как младенец в пелёнку, Лиам ощущал это разве что головой, да и то – лишь до того момента, пока Аргза не уложил его целиком на своё тело, обхватив двумя руками поперёк спины.  
\- Нет, - возразил пират коротко. – Спи. Утром станет лучше.  
Лиам прижался к нему и уткнулся лбом в открытые ключицы, щекоча их ресницами. Дышал он часто и тяжело, но после череды хлюпаний носом его сопение чуть выровнялось, и Аргза позволил себе прикрыть глаза.  
\- Знаешь, - снова подал голос телепат через какое-то время. – Всё не так плохо, как кажется. Болезнь обычно не держит меня долго. А вот раны заживают медленно. Почему так, интересно?  
\- Спи. Молчи и спи.  
Лиам немного повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее. Буря, продолжавшая надсадно выть снаружи, убаюкивала своим монотонным гудением, огонёк в центре их небольшой пещерки шипел и потрескивал, отбрасывая на каменные стены танцующие оранжевые отсветы. Аргза вновь подумал о том, что скоро костёр потухнет, и в таком случае защищать их от мороза будут только пара слоёв тонкой одежды, ненадёжное одеяло и валун у входа. Кожа Лиама, тесно к нему прижавшегося, почти обжигала, что означало, что температура его поднималась всё выше. Может статься, выздоравливал Сильвенио и быстро, но при этом болезнь всегда захватывала его целиком, обрушиваясь на незакалённый организм со всей своей мощью, и не отпускала до самого последнего момента. Раньше, на корабле Паука, если ему случалось заболеть, Аргза лишался своего помощника минимум на пять дней, и всё это время доктору (в те периоды, когда тот на судне имелся) приходилось тратить на него внушительную часть медикаментов из запаса. Аргза не хотел думать о том, что с Лиамом станет здесь, без тепла и лекарств.  
\- Аргза…  
\- Я сейчас затолкаю тебе в рот свои не особенно чистые носки, если ты не заткнёшься. Спи, несносный.  
Тихий шорох подсказал, что Сильвенио чуть сменил положение. Аргза с раздражением открыл глаза: Лиам приподнялся на локтях и теперь как-то очень странно смотрел на варвара, будто бы пребывая в панике. От пота его лицо влажно блестело в оранжевом полумраке.  
\- Аргза, послушай, у меня есть одна просьба… Она, наверное, ужасно эгоистичная, но мне больше некого об этом попросить!  
Он сердито вздохнул.  
\- Валяй.  
\- Аргза… люби меня.  
Он дёрнулся, неловко ударившись затылком об землю, но почти сразу решил считать это шуткой и ухмыльнулся:  
\- Прямо сейчас? Неплохой способ согреться, признаю, но тебе вредно сейчас.  
Сильвенио его не слышал. Он наклонился к самому его лицу, дыша открытым ртом; глаза его, казалось, не могли сфокусироваться на какой-то конкретной точке на лице пирата, и потому беспокойно метались взглядом. Похоже, он был чем-то напуган, и именно эта пугающая его мысль не давала ему заснуть, а весь остальной бред лился из него непроизвольно.  
\- Люби меня… Пожалуйста, люби меня, я так хочу, чтобы меня хоть кто-нибудь по-настоящему любил, мне так нужно это! Я так не хочу быть один! Пообещай любить меня, что бы ни случилось, каким бы монстром я ни стал! Это очень трудно, я понимаю… Я не знаю, кто бы ещё сумел выдержать это, но ты же сильный, самый сильный из всех, кого я знаю, ты должен справиться, ты ведь сможешь, правда? Я – я меняюсь, Аргза, что-то происходит со мной, я не могу не замечать этого, и мне страшно представить, что однажды я могу зайти слишком далеко, и тогда все оставят меня, отвернутся, как от последнего грешника, и будут, конечно, правы… Даже мои родители – я не могу возлагать на них такую ношу, такое бремя, потому что я не хочу разочаровывать их, и я знаю, что, если сойду с пути истины, одиночество будет для меня справедливым наказанием… Но я так боюсь его, одиночества! Я не хочу так! Пожалуйста, Аргза!..  
Аргза запоздало зажал ему рот ладонью, останавливая поток слов. Надо было сделать это раньше, с самой первой фразы, какого чёрта он вообще слушал? Его сердце отчего-то сбилось с обыденного ритма, словно эта лихорадочная ересь и в самом деле могла иметь хоть какое-то значение.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он медленно. – Ладно.  
Лиам требовательно посмотрел на него.  
\- Обещаешь? – прошептал он в закрывающую его рот руку.  
Аргза кивнул и отпустил его, не особенно задумываясь над своим ответом.  
\- Обещаю. Спи уже, горе.  
Похоже, Лиам остался доволен его ответом, потому что облегчённо улыбнулся и, сомкнув веки, улёгся обратно, после чего наконец-то замолчал и уснул. Аргза же какое-то время смотрел в пустоту, пытаясь отследить собственные мысли по поводу данного только что обещания, а затем тихо фыркнул самому факту своего размышления над такой дребеденью и тоже провалился в сон.  
То, что Аргза ничего не понимал в болезнях, подтвердилось на следующий же день: утром Сильвенио ни капельки не стало лучше. Он не желал просыпаться и на попытки разбудить его отзывался невнятными жалобными звуками, лоб его стал ещё горячее, чем вечером, в дыхании, всё таком же затруднённом, отчётливо слышались хрипы. Кроме того, ступни его, в отличие от всего остального тела, были совершенно ледяными и покрытыми какими-то тёмно-синими пятнами, что наводило на мысли о возможности гангрены. Аргза вынул из-за пояса флягу с коньяком и, поразмыслив, растёр им грудь и ступни Лиама, после чего надел на него свои носки и, вновь завернув в одеяло и в шубу, снова понёс его на своей спине. Медлить больше не было нельзя, нужно было двигаться дальше в поисках более надёжного убежища, а лучше – людей.  
После вчерашней бури погода неожиданно радовала безоблачным ясным небом и светящим вовсю солнцем. Аргза зло сощурился на небесную лазурь, обвиняя её переменчивость в состоянии Лиама, и уверенно двинулся в путь, хотя понятия не имел, куда. У него на спине висел один заболевший хлюпик, которого он собирался сберечь любой ценой, и в такой ситуации Аргза мог сейчас только одно: идти вперёд.  
\- «Всё не так плохо, как кажется», - передразнил он ворчливо. – Идиот хренов.  
На самом деле, вперёд ему пришлось идти недолго: через четверть мили тропа торжественно обрывалась в пустоту и продолжалась лишь через сотню-другую метров. Аргза смачно выругался и огляделся: слева от него скала уходила вверх почти отвесно, и при таком подъёме существовал риск уронить свою драгоценную ношу в пропасть. Но больше ничего путного не оставалось – не возвращаться же назад после столь долгого пути! – и Аргза, привязав Сильвенио к себе рукавами шубы сверху и двумя её концами – снизу, размял замерзающие на морозе руки и стал забираться вверх, цепляясь за неровные выступы и трещины когтями.  
Примерно через полчаса, как раз когда каменный выступ под его рукой отвалился от скалы, заставив его проехаться животом вниз на пару метров до предыдущего места сцепления, откуда-то сверху точно перед его лицом опустился растрёпанный конец толстого каната. Аргза вскинул голову и до рези в глазах вглядывался в белеющие вдали вершины в поисках неведомого доброжелателя, но обрывки облаков, зацепившиеся за эти вершины, не давали ничего толком увидеть.   
\- Это ловушка, - сказал он сам себе мрачно, размышляя, как будет сражаться с Лиамом на спине, который и без того вот-вот грозил выскользнуть из импровизированной сумки и упасть вниз. – Это определённо ловушка. С ублюдков, небось, ещё станется скидывать на меня камни, чтобы позабавиться тем, как я буду выкручиваться.  
Сильвенио неосознанно обнял его сквозь сон и вдруг отчётливо пробормотал в его замёрзшую шею:   
\- Ты пахнешь совсем как Аргза…  
Варвар выругался ещё раз, да так, что горы, будь у них уши, стыдливо поморщились бы. И, подхватив канат, стал взбираться уже по нему, что всё же было гораздо сподручнее, несмотря на то, что эрландеранец теперь ещё больше оттягивал его вниз.  
Вопреки опасениям, камни на него никто ронять не стал, и до вершины он добрался благополучно. Более того – когда он перевалился грудью через край, ему подали руку (которую он всё равно отверг), и державший до того другой конец каната дюжий парень, одетый в одну лишь набедренную повязку, не стал нападать, а только залопотал что-то на незнакомом языке – вроде бы, с дружелюбной интонацией.  
\- Нихера не понимаю, что ты там несёшь, - сознался Аргза, на всякий случай активируя когти.  
Человек снова что-то затрещал на своём наречии, махая руками и одновременно мотая головой – по тону было похоже, будто он был удивлён таким проявлением агрессии.  
\- Мирь, - наконец выдал он с сильным акцентом, после долгих мученических усилий вспомнить нужные слова. – Мирь, не война. Гость, не враг!  
Не то чтобы Аргзу это успокоило. Тем не менее, Лиаму требовалась помощь, и он, оставаясь настороже, всё же согласился пойти за встретившим его мужчиной, который, по всей видимости, намеревался его куда-то проводить.  
Целое поселение оказалось затерянным в горах, далеко от всевозможных благ цивилизации, если таковые на Динле вообще имелись. Аргзе, спустя некоторое время, начало тут даже нравиться – по нескольким причинам сразу: во-первых, здесь было на удивление тепло и даже почти жарко, так что накрепко вцепившийся в его мышцы и кости горный холод начал понемногу отступать, и меховой жилет тоже ушёл таким образом на обогрев Сильвенио. Во вторых, радушно встретившее их племя каких-то аборигенов явно было простым (прямо как он любил) народом, не испорченным ещё нынешним зловредным прогрессом: каменные хижины из кое-как скреплённых вместе разноразмерных валунов, шкуры животных и набедренные повязки вместо одежды, шипы и чьи-то рога, впутанные в волосы для устрашения, раскраска на лице, повествующая, должно быть, о различных функциях каждого члена племени, головные уборы из перьев и листьев – Аргза почувствовал себя почти как дома. В-третьих, ему сразу же по прибытии подкатили бочонок с каким-то забористым пойлом и явно просили угощаться. Но самое главное заключалось, пожалуй, всё-таки в том, что к Сильвенио местные почему-то преисполнились неподдельным восторгом: увидев его, они наперебой загалдели с благоговейными выражениями на лицах, а потом тот из них, пышность чьего головного убора указывала на занимаемое им высокое положение в их иерархии – вождь, быть может, но, скорее, шаман либо целитель, с позволения Аргзы отнёс Сильвенио в одну из хижин и отдал женщинам племени какие-то распоряжения. Аргза не собирался доверять им, но травы, которыми со знанием дела растирали и поили бессознательного эрландеранца каких-то пять минут спустя, пахли обычными лечебными травами, и он решил, что, покуда других вариантов не наблюдается, можно поручить его местным целителям. А если им вздумается как-то навредить Лиаму – что ж, тогда он подробно разъяснит им всю глубину их ошибки. На универсальном языке кулаков и когтей.  
Пойло, которым его потчевали, оказалось таким забористым, что к вечеру он успел побрататься с половиной здешних воинов, подраться с другой половиной и затем повторить всё с точностью до наоборот; он смутно помнил, что ночью горланил с ними песни у разведённого ими огромного костра в центре деревни, а они душевно вторили ему на своём ужасном наречии, и все, как ни странно, друг друга понимали. Безумно хорошо было, оказывается, хоть на один вечер забыть и о Братстве, и о творящемся сейчас в мире беспорядке, и – это было особенно замечательно – о переменах в собственном образе жизни. Когда он на рассвете пришёл в хижину, где уложили спать Лиама, Сильвенио на звук его шагов открыл глаза. Это уже было явным улучшением.  
\- Аргза, - проговорил он таким тоном, будто бы с трудом осознавал, что хочет сказать. – Ты тут?  
Он лёг с ним рядом, прикрыл глаза, разморенный и довольный.  
\- Ага.  
Сильвенио сипло сопел.  
\- Мне снился один сон… Он снится мне всё чаще в последнее время. Там… там был пустынный пляж, море… и всё – серое. И я там совсем один. Я сижу на сером песке, смотрю на серое небо, и я знаю, что, кроме меня, там никого больше нет. Никого… Я знаю, что пляж не переходит в лес, что по нему можно идти бесконечно и так никогда и не выбраться, я знаю, что в море там нет ни единого живого организма, даже растений. На небе нет птиц, нет солнца и облаков… Но это не страшно. Страшно становится от того, что это всё… очень реально. Так реально, что я и сейчас сомневаюсь, где же я на самом деле. Мне кажется, что я всё ещё там, всё ещё один, а то, что я сейчас говорю с тобой – всего лишь воспоминание. Или выдумка. Так странно. Словно я растворяюсь там… здесь… В этом месте. Ещё такое ощущение… словно это навсегда, понимаешь? Как будто вся моя жизнь – только несуществующая фантазия, а вечность я проведу в этой серости.  
Аргза погладил его по голове: в другое время он бы не преминул насытить его другими, реальными ощущениями весьма определённого рода, но сейчас выпитое шумело в голове и баюкало его тело на волнах сна.  
\- Выздоровеешь – и перестанет всякий бред сниться. Да и потом, неужто думаешь, что я не способен сделать так, чтобы этого с тобой никогда не произошло.  
Сильвенио помолчал. Потом отвернулся и ответил тихо, уже обыденно:  
\- Я уже не знаю теперь, на что ты способен, честно говоря…  
Аргза предпочёл не напоминать ему, что ещё вчера он в его способностях нисколько не сомневался.  
Где-то к полудню следующего дня, всё ещё бледный и немного шатающийся, Сильвенио самостоятельно вышел из хижины и ошарашенно огляделся, видимо, не помня того, как здесь оказался. Местные тут же бросились к нему, не прекращая что-то восторженно лопотать. Лиам то неверяще хмурился, то вопросительно поднимал брови, то пребывал в полнейшем смятении и безуспешно пытался что-то возражать. Аргза, опустошавший за утро (встал он после попойки на удивление рано) седьмую кружку вчерашнего пойла размером с его голову, с ухмылкой подошёл к нему.  
\- Кризис позади, а? Я принёс тебя сюда, и они оказались неплохими парнями. Эти папуасы, очевидно, поклоняются тебе. Держу пари, они не откажутся предложить нам столько золота, сколько сможем унести.  
Услышав его, вождь, который из всего поселения наиболее хорошо понимал всеобщий язык, с готовностью закивал, прокричал своим подчинённым короткие команды – и уже в следующую минуту перед ними поставили впечатляющих размеров сундук, целиком набитый золотом, серебром и драгоценными камнями. Аргза жадно осклабился во весь рот, а Лиам нахмурился ещё больше.  
\- Мы не возьмём это, - проговорил телепат, обращаясь и к Аргзе, и к окружившим его людям. – Большое спасибо, однако – нет. Мы не в праве.  
Пират покосился на него с лёгким раздражением и, больно дёрнув его за ухо, попытался воззвать к логике:  
\- До Эрландераны путь неблизкий, пташка. Нам понадобятся деньги.  
Сильвенио упрямо мотнул головой. Аборигены с почтительным придыханием вешали на него ожерелья и пояса из золота, на голову его возложили корону да и вообще всячески украшали его, как новогоднюю ёлку, а когда он чихнул, ему тут же сунули обрывок какой-то ткани в качестве платка, с другой стороны незамедлительно подлетела пожилая женщина с миской ароматного горячего супа в руках. Аргзе было смешно наблюдать за всем этим, а вот Сильвенио почему-то казался несчастным, и от его мордашки варвара только сильнее пробивало на смех. Его самого тоже обслуживали по высшему классу, поднося чаши со здешним эквивалентом вина и блюда с жареным мясом, но лишний раз не лезли, справедливо его опасаясь – он был выше самых рослых из них в добрых полтора раза. И все они в чём-то увещевали Сильвенио, явно недоумевая, почему бы объекту их обожания не принять подношения. Аргза тоже не понимал: дело было даже не столько в самих сокровищах, сколько в том, что от такой шикарной халявы отказываться он не привык. По его мнению, если уж что давали, тем более, что-то полезное – это следовало брать без раздумий. Так что он придвинулся к Лиаму ещё ближе и вкрадчиво склонился к его уху:  
\- Если ты не согласишься это взять, мне придётся их ограбить. Тогда будут жертвы.  
Лиам вскинулся, возмущённо сверкнул глазами в ответ:  
\- Ты не сделаешь этого!  
Аргза выпрямился и снова самодовольно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Полагаю, у тебя в таком случае нет выбора.  
Сильвенио вздохнул, не ответив. Снял с себя украшения, аккуратно положил всё обратно в сундук и вежливо поблагодарил своих «поклонников». После чего принял из рук семенившей возле него женщины миску и уселся есть на одно из длинных брёвен, поваленных квадратом вокруг костра для собраний племени. Вид он при этом имел такой, будто ему было совершенно всё равно, что происходит вокруг него, однако Аргза заметил, каким беспокойным взглядом эрландеранец следил за каждым предметом, более-менее напоминающим оружие и попадающим в поле его зрения; не оставлял он без внимания и чересчур резкие движения окружающих.   
Аргза сел рядом, вгрызаясь в сочный окорок. Лиам же доел свой суп, и ему тотчас вручили кружку с чем-то ярко-зелёного цвета. На вид было не очень-то аппетитно, но Лиам пил с удовольствием и благодарил потом гораздо более искренне.  
\- Ты не доверяешь этим ребятам, да? По мне, так они кажутся вполне безобидными пока что.  
Сильвенио кивнул, продолжая нервно следить за перемещениями жителей деревни.  
\- Ты тоже им не доверяешь.  
\- Мне положено. А ты обычно больше расположен к людям. Почему, кстати, они от тебя так слюни пускают?  
Сильвенио закашлялся, отдавая пустую кружку в чьи-то услужливые руки. В лёгких его всё ещё слышались хрипы, но уже слабее, чем вчера: целителям племени и неожиданно жаркому после снежных горных троп солнцу всё же удалось заставить основную болезнь отпустить его вовремя. Это было… хорошо. Больше, чем хорошо, на самом деле, только Аргза по-прежнему не собирался это признавать. Всё миновало – значит, и думать было не о чем.  
\- Они говорят, что увидели меня как-то по «ящику пророчеств» - могу предположить, что у них тут есть какой-нибудь антикварный телевизор, который иногда спонтанно ловит сигналы с основных каналов – и теперь считают меня кем-то вроде посланника Богов. Я старался переубедить их… однако они, похоже, считают, что я просто испытываю их веру на прочность. Поэтому я не хочу брать их подарки. Я безмерно благодарен им за заботу и за то, что они поставили меня на ноги, но… это всё как-то неправильно, понимаешь? Это не говоря уже о том, что с ролью Божьего посланца я уж точно не справлюсь. Я всего лишь – всего лишь слабый человек…  
Аргза хмыкнул, наслаждаясь своим мясом. Когда их трапеза была окончена, один из старших мужчин племени подвёл к Сильвенио свою, по-видимому, дочь, и сказал что-то с радостной улыбкой, отчего Сильвенио густо покраснел и снова принялся многословно отказываться, рассыпаясь в извинениях. Мужчина и сама девушка, оба явно расстроенные, вопросительно повернулись к Аргзе.  
\- Я правильно понимаю, что они предлагают мне женщину? – весело уточнил варвар у Лиама. – Не жениться, надеюсь, а на ночь?  
\- Да… ты правильно понимаешь. Брак у них не практикуется.  
Аргза заинтересованно оглядел девчушку. Ничего сверхвыдающегося, однако загорелая почти дочерна кожа и очевидное отсутствие нижнего белья под шкурами навевали на варвара лёгкую ностальгию, как и всё здесь.  
\- И что? Если я её возьму, эти папуасы не объявят нам войну?  
\- Ты используешь не совсем верное слово в их определении… неважно. Нет, для них это честь, хоть они и считают тебя моим смертным телохранителем.  
Аргза окинул его долгим, вдумчивым взглядом. Сильвенио сидел, ссутулившись, и не выглядел хоть сколько-то ревнующим, скорее, так, будто блуждает где-то в своих мыслях – не очень-то счастливых, судя по всему. Так что пират повернулся к тому, кого про себя определил как местного сутенёра, и с сожалением качнул головой: без какой-либо реакции Лиама ему было неинтересно соглашаться, несмотря на то, что, чего греха таить, тело его опять требовало большего, нежели совместные посиделки у огня.  
Ещё пару дней, пока Сильвенио выздоравливал, они прожили практически без забот, косвенно окунаясь в самобытную культуру приютившего их племени. К Лиаму прибился жрец – умевший, в отличие от вождя, не только понимать всеобщий, но и разговаривать на нём почти свободно, корёжа его жутким акцентом – который до того сутки пребывал в каком-то медиативном трансе (травы курил, догадался Аргза), и всё рассказывал ему, мол, теперь племя беспрекословно следует его заветам, которые «Божий посланник» передавал по «ящику пророчеств»: они больше не воевали с соседними народами, радушно встречали любых гостей, если таковым случалось забредать на Динле, понемногу учились читать книги, когда-либо попавшие к ним из кораблекрушений либо от таких же путешественников, старались распределять любую добычу по принципу равенства. Конечно, говорил абориген словами попроще, но примерная суть была ясна.   
А на третий день Сильвенио спросил у него:  
\- Где ваши преступники?  
Аргза и жрец с одновременным изумлением поглядели на него.  
\- Преступники, - повторил Лиам, сжимая губы. – Те, кто нарушают правила и законы. Они есть везде. Что вы делаете с ними?  
Жрец улыбнулся, и Аргза понял: хорошие дни закончены.  
\- Я показать. Следовать за мной.  
Он провёл их в какую-то пещеру, начинавшуюся в десятке метров за самой крайней хижиной. Дорога, ведущая к тёмной неприветливой пасти пещеры, была утоптанной многими и многими поколениями, что означало – что бы там ни находилось, оно явно пользовалось успехом в поселении. Жрец снял с крепления у входа один из факелов и зажёг его. В гроте, куда они прошли за ним, было сыро и темно, с потолка монотонно капала вода, отдаваясь гулким эхом под каменными сводами, и этому эху вторил откуда-то из глубины пещеры некий странный чавкающий звук, от которого Сильвенио боязливо сжал в темноте руку идущего рядом пирата.   
\- Трусишка, - Аргза осмотрелся, успокаивающе поглаживая его ладошку большим пальцем. – Кстати, тут какие-то рисунки на стенах. Хочешь взглянуть?  
Сильвенио взглянул – и сразу же отвернулся, почему-то испугавшись ещё больше, хотя сам Аргза в этих каракулях, которыми были украшены стены, ничего так не разобрал. Жрец ушёл на пару шагов вперёд, унося с собой свет факела, и темнота милосердно скрыла что-то от глаз слишком много понимающего Сильвенио.  
\- Будем надеяться, что это просто рисунки…  
Чавкающий звук приближался, пока они не достигли его источника.  
\- Вот, - жрец торжественно взмахнул факелом и водрузил его на стену, в точно такое же крепление, как и на входе. – Место для переступники.  
Всё пространство огромной пещерной залы, представшей их глазам, было усеяно, как многослойным ковром, жёлтыми от времени костями – исключительно человеческими. Пахло здесь гнилью, сырым мясом и кровью – и запах крови был сильнее всего. В центре грота, окружённый чьими-то ещё довольно свежими останками, сидел человек, меланхолично обгладывающий бедренную кость. Он поднял на вошедших угрюмый взгляд, но прерывать своего занятия не стал.  
Сильвенио зажал себе рукой рот и на несколько секунд привычно уткнулся лицом в грудь Аргзы, до побелевших костяшек пальцев вцепившись другой рукой в его пояс на штанах и тяжело дыша. Кажется, он изо всех сил старался сдержать рвотные позывы.  
\- Ты не есть довольный? – удивлённо вопросил жрец, видя его реакцию.  
Сильвенио наконец нашёл в себе силы посмотреть на него, стараясь, однако, избегать взглядов в сторону продолжающего чавкать каннибала. Аргза встал так, чтобы заслонить собой это зрелище для него – хватит ему потрясений пока.  
\- Ч-что это? – голос Сильвенио истерически дрогнул.  
Жрец наклонил голову чуть вбок, как послушная собака, не понимающая, за что её ругает хозяин.  
\- Просвещение, ты говорить об это по волшебный ящик. Просвещение есть хорошо. Мы наказывать плохой человек здесь, где им нет просвещение. Мы уважать чужой, какой слово ты говорить… чужой личность, да. Мы больше не хотеть быть дикари, сюда посылать только плохой человек, переступник, и они здесь сидеть темнота, бить и кушать один другой, так мы их наказывать. Они тогда не мочь приближаться к Боги, а мы – мочь. Мы оставлять переступники в тёмный век!  
Ужас, отразившийся на лице Сильвенио, нельзя было описать словами.  
\- И… и как вы определяете, кто заслуживает такого наказания? – уточнил он слабо.  
Аргза молча активировал когти: ему не нравилось, когда его Лиама кто-то доводил до такого состояния. Только он имел на это право, да и то уже давно не хотел этим правом пользоваться почему-то.  
\- Враг племя. Кто спорить с вождь, с жрец или с шаман. Кто приносить неудача или приносить мало добыча. Кто говорить плохо о Богах. Кто слишком долго болеть без польза для деревня.  
Он бы ещё продолжил список и дальше, вероятно, но, похоже, вовремя догадался по взгляду Сильвенио и его застывшему лицу, что лучше бы сейчас замолчать. Лиам отступал спиной назад, не глядя, пока не натолкнулся спиной на стену грота, к которой и прижался тут же затылком, будто боясь, что жрец ненароком его коснётся и заразит… чем-нибудь.  
\- Я никогда, - произнёс он всё с тем же непроходящим страхом. – Я никогда не говорил, что… что надо так поступать! Я никогда не говорил ничего о наказаниях провинившихся… только об их исправлении! Я никогда не учил заставлять кого-то осознанно деградировать до такого уровня… Я не… Святая мать Эрлана!.. Как вы вообще можете говорить о том, что якобы следуете моим принципам, если поощряете каннибализм?! Это отвратительно, это мерзко, это ужасно, это – я не знаю, что ещё сказать, я просто не знаю, это, это просто… - он захлебнулся собственным дыханием.  
Жрец выглядел изрядно растерянным. Аргза отметил про себя иронию: точно такой же вид имел и сам Сильвенио, когда Аргза, ещё на Эрландеране, пытался доказать ему всю тщетность попыток создания идеального общества.  
\- Ты хотеть мы измениться?  
В вопросе этом, помимо обоснованного сомнения, содержалось и некое сожаление, однако в целом он был задан вполне благожелательным тоном. Наверное, желания «Божьего посланца» априори воспринимались как закон, и спорить с ними никому и в голову не приходило.  
Сильвенио медленно, не отрывая взгляда от лица жреца, покачал головой.  
\- Вы не изменитесь, - сказал он убеждённо, широко распахнув глаза. – По крайней мере, сразу. Я знаю это… и вы знаете тоже. Я могу дать вам книги, научить читать, могу принести сюда медицину и технологию, могу устроить вам самые лучшие условия жизни… Но это не заставит вас измениться, пока вы сами не осознаете необходимость этого. Одного желания следовать моим словам – недостаточно. Я больше не верю в это.  
На последней фразе он почему-то посмотрел на Аргзу, и тот почувствовал как глубоко внутри у него снова глухо ворчит нечто, подозрительно напоминающее вину. Он вдруг очень чётко осознал: Лиам был травмирован. Раны – не физические, но те, что остаются невидимыми – пожирали его изнутри, и дело было не только в последних событиях его жизни. Нет, он был уже сломлен прежде, после всех смертей почти всех своих близких, после смерти чёртова Мартина Люмена, после своего долгого скитания из рабства в рабство, от одного мучителя к другому. Аргзе казалось тогда, что лишь с обретением новой цели в жизни в виде поисков Сердца Вселенной Сильвенио вновь стал целым. Однако теперь – теперь он понимал, что, что бы ни сломалось у него в душе, тогда оно срослось _неправильно_ , как кости его правой ноги. И сейчас, после новых испытаний, всё стало только хуже: надлом увеличивался, грозя в какой-то момент стать критическим. Лиам слишком близко к сердцу принимал всё, случавшееся с ним, и слишком многое возлагал на свои плечи.  
И, на самом-то деле, он уже давным-давно не справлялся с этим, делая вид, что в полном порядке, когда ни о каком порядке и речи быть не могло.  
Жрец рухнул на колени, внезапно испугавшись гнева Богов, и стал молить о прощении. Сильвенио устало отвернулся: ему хотелось поскорее покинуть это место.  
\- Успокойтесь, пожалуйста… Я не собираюсь насылать на вас болезни, голод, неурожай или некие проклятия. Я ничего вам не сделаю… Просто помогите мне выбраться с этой планеты, если можете.   
Тот уставился в его спину:  
\- О изъявитель воля Богов, ты покидать мы?  
\- Давайте… поговорим об этом снаружи?  
Конечно, потом ещё, когда они покинули пещеру и вернулись в деревню, ему пришлось уверять переполошившихся жителей, что Боги не собираются покидать их, что он не злится на них, что всё с их деревней будет хорошо. И, естественно, что он непременно будет помнить о них – и Аргза знал: действительно, не забудет. Тем не менее, Сильвенио по-прежнему настаивал на том, чтобы уйти из поселения, и, поняв, что его не отговорить, аборигены сдались. Вождь через жреца сообщил, что в паре миль от деревни с незапамятных времён сохранилось какое-то «железное чудовище», упавшее с неба. О том, куда делся «всадник чудища», он не упомянул, сказал только, что больше его там нет. Вождь даже собирался было указать дорогу, однако Сильвенио решительно отказался, спросив только подробные сведения о направлении, в котором стоит искать, и поспешил покинуть гостеприимное племя вместе с Аргзой.  
Уходили в молчании.  
В указанном месте обнаружилась поросшая мхом и покрытая слоями давней пыли старая развалюха – даже не корабль, а управляемая летающая капсула, большую часть которой занимал непомерных размеров двигатель, каковых уже больше не делали. Правда, каким-то чудесным образом герметичность капсулы нигде не была нарушена, так что можно было (хоть и с натяжкой) предположить, что летать на ней всё ещё безопасно. Аргза присвистнул, похлопывая посудину по пыльному боку:  
\- Вау. Охрененная древность. Не уверен, что она сможет доставить нас куда-нибудь достаточно далеко – сомневаюсь, честно говоря, что она вообще взлетит, даже если мне удастся стащить из своего корытца канистру с топливом. Но попытаться стоит.  
И тут Сильвенио с необыкновенной даже для него серьёзностью посмотрел на него, на что-то решаясь; всё это время, похоже, он опять пребывал где-то не совсем в реальном мире, а в своих размышлениях. Аргза повернулся к нему.  
\- Я… я думаю, путь домой для меня снова окажется довольно долгим. Так что… знаешь, может быть, мне стоит этим воспользоваться? Я лично был свидетелем здесь тому, насколько неправильно, оказывается, люди, могут понимать учение моего народа. Мне страшно подумать, во что может вылиться подобная интерпретация моих слов повсеместно…  
\- Ближе к делу.  
\- Я хочу… вернуться домой длинным путём. Не связываясь с другими эрланцами, не сокращая путь посредством телепортов. Как обычный турист, понимаешь? Хотя я и не хочу этого, не буду лгать. У меня нет никакого желания наблюдать ещё подобные вещи… но это мой долг. Если я хочу, чтобы всё было, как надо, то должен увидеть, как работают мои реформы на практике, увидеть _изнутри_. И мне нужна твоя помощь для этого.  
Аргза хмыкнул и, поправив на плече сумку с сокровищами и провизией, которую вручили ему в деревне, достал из своего челнока канистру, чтобы заправить двигатель капсулы.   
\- Нет проблем, пташка.  
Сильвенио дёрнул его за рукав, остановив. Требовательно заглянул в глаза.  
\- Я не закончил, Аргза, - откуда только взялся у этого чудака этот жёсткий тон, которого раньше и в помине не было? – Я не могу ещё раз потерять свою свободу. Я не думаю, что хочу – и могу – ещё раз пережить всё это. Но на мне снова этот ошейник, и я не сумею, если что, защитить себя. В том числе, и от тебя тоже. Я не могу больше полагаться на твоё великодушие… и не хочу больше унижаться перед тобой. Поэтому мы должны заключить договор. Пообещай мне, что не ударишь меня больше. Ни разу. И никого не будешь убивать на моих глазах… без крайней необходимости, во всяком случае, и под этим я понимаю исключительно самозащиту, когда нет другого выхода. Хватит с меня смертей на моём пути, и хватит с меня страха за мои слова и поступки. Если ты хоть однажды нарушишь какое-нибудь из этих условий – я уйду, невзирая ни на что. И ты – ты больше никогда меня не увидишь, я позабочусь об этом. А если ты помешаешь мне уйти после этого – тогда я просто отключу восприятие, как уже делал. Только на этот раз – полностью. И больше не откликнусь, даже если ты… как в прошлый раз…  
Аргза обдумал это. По всякому выходило, что это очень хорошо просчитанный шантаж, и откосить от исполнения этого обещания, в отличие от предыдущего, не удастся.  
\- Это немного жестоко с твоей стороны, знаешь ли, - он улыбнулся, однако глаза его не смеялись.  
Сильвенио отпустил его и отвернулся.  
\- Я знаю… и, поверь, мне очень стыдно за то, что я, прося у тебя помощи, в то же самое время вынужден ставить ультиматум. Но у меня действительно нет выбора. Я серьёзен, когда говорю о том, что вряд ли выдержу новое рабство. Ты можешь отказаться сопровождать меня вовсе, я пойму и не обижусь. Я… я справлюсь один. Подбрось меня только до ближайшей обитаемой планеты, пожалуйста.  
Может быть, это было бы самым простым вариантом: сейчас Лиам требовал только не бить его и не убивать других – хотя и это было довольно большой наглостью – а потом, кто знает, начнёт требовать, чтобы он вилял ему хвостом и служил половой тряпкой. Надо было просто довезти его до любого населённого уголка, раз уж взялся, и оставить его там, с его планами и принципами, с его тараканами в умной голове, и пусть бы он сам оттуда выбирался дальше в силу своих знаний и дипломатических навыков. Возможно, при определённой доле удачи Лиам даже не попадёт в неприятности и вернётся домой более-менее целым, несомненно, многому научившись. А Аргза – ну что Аргза, он наконец украдёт себе нормальное судно и будет вновь будет в одиночку бороздить космические просторы, избегая по возможности контактов с грёбаными эрландеранцами, постарается начисто забыть об этом засранце, ни о ком не заботясь, ни о ком не думая, не следуя ничьим нелепым прихотям, и посвятит себя целиком самому себе. И это было бы, конечно, просто замечательно.  
Аргза смотрел, как Сильвенио занимает пассажирское место в капсуле, угнёздываясь там и тревожно оглядываясь по сторонам, маленький и несчастный. У Аргзы отчего-то не возникло ни малейших сомнений в принятом решении. Он заправил капсулу, запрыгнул на место пилота, завёл двигатель и сказал, не оборачиваясь:  
\- По рукам.  
Сильвенио встрепенулся сзади с тихим шорохом.  
\- Что?  
\- Я сказал: по рукам. Я принимаю твои условия.  
Сильвенио помолчал. Потом, перед самым последним мгновением отлёта, когда машина – словно желая опровергнуть слова пирата о ней – пришла в движение, коснулся сзади плеч варвара, выдававшихся за пределы переднего сиденья, и благодарно произнёс:  
\- Спасибо.  
Звёзды в крошечных окнах-иллюминаторах сорвались с места и закружились слепящей алмазной россыпью, когда капсула покинула пределы Динле, унося их в привычные тёмные дали космоса.


	4. Венерина мухоловка

_«Венерина мухоловка, возможно, самое известное плотоядное растение, которое питается в основном насекомыми и паукообразными. Главное при кормёжке – насекомое обязательно должно быть живым. Ведь именно шевеление насекомого внутри ловушки дает команду на выработку пищеварительного сока.»_

  
  
То, что в этой развалюхе нашёлся видеофон – это само по себе было сюрпризом. Без которого Аргза, честно говоря, вот именно в данный момент прекрасно обошёлся бы, потому что этот самый видеофон продолжал настойчиво трезвонить.  
\- Аргза, возможно, они хотят нам что-то сообщить?..  
\- Несомненно.  
Видеофон продолжал надрываться сигналом о входящем сообщении. Аргза собрался было совсем отключить его, но, к сожалению, такой функции у древнего устройства, кажется, предусмотрено не было. Немузыкальная трель раздражала, но – это в любом случае должно было скоро прекратится.  
\- Тогда почему бы тебе не взять трубку? Это могу сделать я, если ты, мм… не в настроении общаться.   
\- Уймись. Я наизусть знаю всё, что они собираются мне сообщить. Если ты думаешь, что они хотят договориться о чём-то мирным путём – советую получше рассмотреть эту махину перед нами. И соотнести её размеры с нашим так называемым транспортом. А ещё можешь посчитать количество их корабельных пушек. Их – потому что у нас нет ни одной, как ты догадываешься. Так что, мне совершенно неинтересно слушать их самодовольную тираду про то, что мы сейчас попадём к ним в плен и что сопротивления лучше не оказывать. Или ты думаешь, они собираются по-дружески пригласить нас на чашечку чая с печеньем?  
Эта сердитая отповедь не принесла ему должного облегчения, зато Сильвенио всё-таки замолчал – одновременно с видеофоном. Корабль, надвигавшийся на них, был таким гигантским, что через иллюминаторы он и вовсе казался сплошной стеной, хотя ещё не подошёл вплотную. Аргза пробовал было уйти от него, выжав из капсулы максимальную скорость, да только для космических гонок она явно не была предназначена, и после нескольких минут таких усилий стала подавать сигналы о кончающемся топливе – а огромное судно так и не отдалилось на достаточное расстояние. И теперь оно неумолимо приближалось. Аргзе это ужасно не нравилось. Раз уничтожать их не стали (а всего один выстрел из пушки, в дуло которой капсула запросто могла уместиться целиком, быстро положил бы конец их путешествию) – значит, собирались взять на борт, потому что во время недолгих попыток маневрировать линкор удерживал их гравитационным лучом. Всё это выливалось в одно раздражающее слово: неприятности. Их было всего двое, и Сильвенио не умел драться – а против них могло оказаться бесчисленное количество членов экипажа этого гиганта. Аргза с тоской вспомнил собственный корабль, канувший в Лету: уж на нём-то, на своём железном чудище, он бы хорошенько повоевал с этими ублюдками. Но чего нет, того нет.  
Когда топливо капсулы закончилось совсем, гравитационный луч втянул её в открывшуюся в корабле шлюзовую пасть, закрывшуюся сразу же после их поглощения. Аргза напрягся, приготовив когти, и произнёс тихо, не спеша откидывать непрозрачную крышку приземлившейся капсулы:  
\- Лиам. Не высовывайся пока. Надень мой маскировочный браслет.  
Снаружи послышался щелчок, в котором Аргза безошибочно узнал звук одновременно снимающихся предохранителей с огнестрельного оружия. Дело плохо: если он не сумеет сразу перерезать лесками все стволы, то какой-нибудь самоубийца может попасть в Лиама. Он попытался рассчитать количество окруживших их людей через иллюминаторы и по слышавшимся шагам, но понял только, что их было много.  
\- Выходите. С поднятыми руками.  
Что ж, прятаться и впрямь было ещё позорнее в такой ситуации. Начиная создавать вокруг себя защитное поле такого размера, чтобы оно укрыло заодно и Лиама, Аргза откинул крышку и медленно, не делая резких движений, поднялся и перешагнул через низенький борт – а вот руки не поднял. Услышал, как то же самое за ним повторил Лиам, невзирая на то, что ему было сказано пока сидеть на месте. На них и впрямь были нацелены ружья и бластеры самого разномастного вида, но лица солдат, держащих оружие, не были наполнены злостью, или агрессией, или чем угодно ещё – разве что, скукой. Они явно не чувствовали в пленниках никакой угрозы, и Аргза подумал, что это они, конечно, зря. Тот из солдат, что выглядел постарше и поматёрей, качнул дулом старого дробовика сначала в сторону капсулы – несколько человек тут же, подчиняясь безмолвному приказу, подошли профессионально обчистить транспорт на предмет чего-нибудь ценного – а затем в сторону внимательно оглядывающегося Аргзы, так и не убравшего когти:  
\- Имя, социальный статус?  
Аргза оскалился и показал ему средний палец.  
\- Пошёл на хрен.   
Сильвенио сзади предупреждающе коснулся его руки, и Аргза взглянул на него мельком – за спиной обнаружился не привычный взгляду синеволосый бледный эрландеранец, а незнакомый загорелый мальчишка, с другими чертами лица и другим цветом волос, в другой одежде, но примерно роста и комплекции Лиама и с его узнаваемыми голубыми глазами: браслет, скрытый теперь длинным рукавом до середины ладони, был активирован. На пару долгих секунд после неосторожной реплики Аргзы повисло напряжённое (куда уж напряжённее, со стольким-то количеством заряженного оружия) молчание, в течение которых никто не шевелился, а воздух, казалось, раскалялся сам собой. Аргза ждал, что сейчас в него будут стрелять, так что укрепил по возможности свой невидимый щит и незаметно приготовился к броску: вот сейчас, сейчас, сейчас…  
И вдруг кого-то из солдат – наконец-то – осенило:  
\- Да это же Паук!  
Старший солдат опустил ружьё, и за ним это, чуть менее решительно, повторили остальные, всё ещё готовые открыть огонь по первому приказу.  
\- Паук? Тот самый?  
\- Слава идёт впереди меня, - Аргза ухмыльнулся, прищурившись и всё-таки убрав когти. – Он самый и единственный. А теперь ты либо скажешь, какого хера тут происходит, либо я порежу тебя и твоих псов на куски.  
Сильвенио вновь дотронулся до него, осознавая всю опасность ситуации, однако Аргза интуитивно чувствовал, что стрелять в них – по крайней мере, прямо сейчас – уже не будут. И точно: на лице командующего отобразилась ленивая усмешка, как от равного – равному, или, вернее, как от своего – своему.  
\- Добро пожаловать в «Аид», Паук, - и затем ещё один кивок подчинённым: - Проводите их на арену.  
Двери огромного ангара, заполненного самыми разными кораблями, от одиночных истребителей до небольших челноков, с лязгом разъехались, и солдаты повели их по открывшемуся широкому коридору. Лиам испуганно схватился за руку Аргзы, опасаясь, видимо, что их разделят, и быстро зашептал:  
\- «Аид»! До меня доходили слухи об этом месте, и я собирался как-нибудь удостовериться в их подлинности, но чтобы попасть сюда самому… этого я точно не хотел! Аргза, если это тот «Аид», о котором я слышал – то мы в беде. Это судно, на котором собираются преступники со всех уголков мира с тех пор, как Федерация приняла законы Нового Суда. Они организовывают здесь якобы совершенное общество… общество, где значение имеет только сила! Как джунгли, где выживает сильнейший и где нужно постоянно сражаться не только за свою жизнь, но и за «место под солнцем». Я не обладаю всей информацией, но…  
\- И с какой радости мы в беде? Сомневаешься в моей силе? – Аргза снисходительно щёлкнул его по лбу. – По мне, звучит просто отлично. Давненько я не участвовал в хорошей драке, так и форму недолго потерять.  
Лиам укоризненно посмотрел на него, явно не разделяя его энтузиазма – но прежде, чем он выдал очередную нотацию, офицер, шедший чуть впереди них, услышал их разговор и обернулся, скользнув по Сильвенио подозрительным взглядом:  
\- Слухи верны, пацан. Интересно только, где ты мог их собрать, учитывая, что трепаться о нашем маленьком Ковчеге строго запрещено. Те, кто хочет здесь остаться – а таких всё больше с каждым днём – должны заработать себе это право кровью, своей или чужой. Зарабатывать придётся и статус, если не хочешь проходить слугой – а слугам здесь, уж поверь мне, приходится ох как несладко. И если в способностях Паука забраться повыше я не сомневаюсь, потому что наслышан о нём, - он одарил Аргзу новой ухмылкой. – То тебе, сопляк, явно придётся из кожи вон лезть здесь. В этом месте всем плевать на то, кем ты был раньше – королём, миллиардером, копом, бандитским авторитетом или подзаборным пьянчугой, здесь всё определяет только умение выгрызать себе кусок из чужого горла. Вам и так расскажут правила на Арене Цербера. Повезло, долго ждать не придётся – бой как раз сейчас начнётся.  
\- Арене Цербера?..  
Тут короткий коридор закончился, и ещё одни автоматические двери вывели их – на то, что, в самом деле, нельзя было охарактеризовать иначе, кроме как огромной ареной. Наверху, ограждённые от арены невысокими железными перилами, разместились на широком карнизе зрители; на другом конце арены, в центральной вип-ложе – если можно было так назвать железную открытую кабину, кое-как приваренную к стене – расположился, видимо, распорядитель местных боёв, явно потрёпанный жизнью мрачный детина, чьи шрамы и травмы обезобразили его практически до неузнаваемости: лишённый одного глаза и уха, с порванным и кое-как залатанным ртом, с грубыми швами на всех видимых участках кожи, с обрубком руки, к которому крепился металлический ствол с шипами на конце вместо протеза, с наводящим ужас фигурным ожогом вокруг шеи, увешанный оружием с ног до головы – на Сильвенио он произвёл крайне гнетущее впечатление. Внизу же уже собралась порядочная толпа тех, кому, судя по всему, и предстояло сражаться. И они, и зрители безостановочно галдели на свой лад, так что шум в помещении стоял невообразимый. Солдаты подтолкнули их в сторону толпы и цепочкой растянулись спиной к закрывшимся за ними дверям, явно отрезая любые пути для отступления. Аргзе происходящее нравилось всё меньше. Он стиснул руку Лиама, чтобы тот на этот раз не валял дурака и внимательно выслушал его:  
\- Чую, сейчас начнётся добротное махалово. Не отходи от меня ни на шаг, и если придётся отойти мне – следуй за мной. И лучше напоминай о себе через мысленный канал, иначе я могу потерять тебя, с твоим-то новым личиком. Уяснил?  
Лиам кивнул, хмурый и взволнованный.  
\- Да. Только, Аргза… я не могу открыть канал. Тут очень сильные искусственные помехи в телепатическом поле, даже я пробиться не могу.   
Аргза чертыхнулся себе под нос. Плохая новость, определённо, плохая: если им придётся всё-таки разделиться, то они даже связаться нормально не смогут. Он собирался ответить на это – но не успел: стрелки на огромных старинных часах с тёмным циферблатом, установленные прямо над «вип-ложем», встретились у цифры двенадцать и начали отбивать полдень (или полночь, Аргзе трудно было определить после путешествия на Динле) так громко, что звук этот мигом заглушил весь остальной шумовой фон, и сразу за этим, как по команде, наступила мёртвая тишина.  
Однорукий поднялся со своего места, и, убедившись, что публика готова слушать, заговорил – его хриплый голос было отчего-то слышно на всю арену:  
\- Эта адская дыра – «Аид», ваш новый дом, ублюдки, а я – Цербер, сторожащий вход в него! Вы, отбросы, пришли сюда добровольно, в трусливой надежде укрыть свои тупорылые изнеженные тушки от гонений так называемого закона – и тысячу раз ошиблись, скажу я вам! Если вы думали отдохнуть здесь от сражений – вы уже трупы. Если вы думали откормить здесь свои жирные жопы – вдвойне трупы. Если вы считаете себя самыми сильными, самыми умными и самыми пронырливыми –трупы втройне, потому что здесь таких говнюков, как вы, навалом, запомните это! Это место – блядская помойка, полная одних только чумных голодных крыс, и здесь не живут – здесь выживают, это советую тоже зарубить себе на носу. Правила просты, так что постарайтесь усвоить их тем, что осталось от ваших извилин. Сейчас вы только на Первой Арене, здесь отсеиваются салаги и слабаки, не заслуживающие права войти сюда – дальше пройдут только три десятка из собравшихся здесь семи. Лишних по прошествии десяти минут будем убивать на своё усмотрение, так что в ваших же, сучьи дети, интересах упростить нам работу! И не обольщайтесь – те, кто пройдёт, окажутся на самом низу нашей грёбаной социальной пирамиды, и должны будут батрачить, не разгибая спины! В конце месяца вас ждёт бой на выбывание с другими такими же отбросами – коек и пайка у нас на всех не напастись, сами понимаете своим скудным умишком. Хотите получить нормальную работу – деритесь! Бои на повышение проходят каждые три дня, и на всех Аренах вас ждёт что-то новенькое, так что не суйтесь, покуда силёнок не хватает! Ещё, согласно нашим законам, - он ухмыльнулся, продемонстрировав наточенные зубы, уже мало похожие на человеческие. – Вы можете попытаться убить Смотрителя Арены. Типа меня, ага. Флаг вам в руки, как говорится! Только надо сказать, что дальше места Смотрителя вы в таком случае не пойдёте – нам в боях участвовать запрещено. И если вам достаточно повезёт, то с этой должности вас сместит только другой такой же кретин!  
Он поднял руку верх, и каждый на арене ощутимо напрягся, готовясь сорваться с места по его сигналу. Сильвенио рядом с Аргзой вжал голову в плечи.  
\- Отсчёт, - металлический протез Цербера рухнул вниз, как топор палача. – Пошёл!  
Его рука ещё не закончила движение, и последнее слово ещё не умолкло в воздухе – а толпа уже пришла в движение. Кто-то – из договорившихся заранее, видимо – сразу же сплотился в группу, сомкнув спины, некоторые ограничивались выбором единственного партёра; большинство же явно предпочитало рассчитывать только на самого себя. Десять минут и поставленные Цербером условия не оставляли времени подготовиться или продумать стратегию боя, и в основном люди набрасывались друг на друга яростно, хаотично, без какого-либо плана – лишь бы нанести ближнему своему наибольший урон, желательно при наименьшем количестве ударов. Лезвие чьего-то внушительного тесака зловеще просвистело прямо над ухом Сильвенио, и он бросился на пол, уходя от атаки – тут же другой свист, уже принадлежащий лескам Аргзы, рассёк воздух в том месте, где только что была его голова: послышался полный гнева и боли крик, и на Сильвенио сверху щедро брызнуло кровью.  
\- Аргза!!! – он с ужасом вскинул глаза, в то же время весь сжимаясь на полу и прикрывая голову руками.   
Тот оскалился в ответ, стоя над ним, и кивнул куда-то ему за спину, ни на секунду не прекращая драться:  
\- О, не делай такие глаза, пташка. Я не убиваю, как ты и просил.  
Сильвенио обернулся: невезучий обладатель чуть не убившего его тесака катался рядом с ним по полу, орал и зажимал правой рукой обрубок левого плеча, хлещущий кровью. Отрезанная лесками конечность валялась рядом, уже изрядно затоптанная мечущимися вокруг людьми. Несмотря на беспорядочные движения нападающих, возле Аргзы мало-помалу образовывалось некое свободное пространство – если сперва оказавшиеся рядом преступники и пытались его атаковать, то по прошествии первой же минуты безжалостно отсекающий руки-ноги и калечащий ударами пудовых кулаков противник уже перестал казаться столь лакомой добычей. Сложнее дело обстояло с Сильвенио, которого парализовали страх и приказ Аргзы не отходить далеко. Попытки добраться до него в те моменты, когда Аргза отвлекался на других жертв, конечно, всё равно проваливались: те, кто по неопытности решал было, будто скорость Аргзы обратно пропорциональна его размерам, тут же убеждались в обратном буквально на себе – и, тем не менее, эти попытки не прекращались, дураков хватало. Плюс был в том, что огнестрельное оружие, видимо, отбирали ещё на входе в Арену, чтобы создать хотя бы подобие честной драки, а в ближнем бою Паук весьма небезосновательно считался профессионалом. А минус же заключался, в свою очередь, в сложности сдерживаться: сражение пьянило Аргзу, до самых краёв наполняя его своей кровожадной бешеной энергией – и ему хотелось убивать. Уже слишком давно ему не доводилось убивать в бою, не из необходимости, не со скуки или из раздражения, а просто потому, что ему это чертовски нравится. Зрители и дерущиеся кричали, воздух был наполнен звоном оружия и звуками непрекращающихся ударов, и всё это сливалось в единый оглушительный гул, в котором ничего невозможно было разобрать, а месиво людей и трупов кружило голову; восприятие Аргзы было, как всегда в такие моменты, обострено до предела, и он алчно втягивал в себя воздух, с торжествующей радостью становясь неотъемлемой частью всего этого крышесносного беспорядка. Когда же Лиам зажмурился и окончательно спрятал лицо, стало ещё проще: стало возможным не просто выводить нападавших из строя посредством лишения конечностей, перелома костей и нанесения прочих ранений – но и предавать их смерти. Надо сказать, впервые за долгое время Аргза чувствовал себя настолько потрясающе, пусть даже это обещало не продлиться долго.  
Стоило основательно проредить всякий сброд – и ситуация начала становиться интереснее и опаснее: чем больше народу было устранено, тем более умелые противники оставались и вынуждены были сходиться. Временные группировки – большинство из них, во всяком случае – стремительно распадались, партнёры оборачивались друг против друга, и драка становилась ощутимо жарче. В своём экстазе Аргза не заметил, как его начали умышленно выманивать с места – подальше от Лиама: пока один ловкач дразнил его, уходя от всех его атак, и вынуждал идти за собой, между ним и замершим на полу Лиамом вклинилось уже порядочное число врагов. Словно бы почувствовав что-то, Сильвенио открыл глаза – и увидел занесённый над ним клинок, а так же то, что Аргза находился уже довольно далеко. Уйдя от клинка неловким кувырком, Сильвенио вскочил на ноги и, не раздумывая, бросился бежать к Аргзе, но ему, естественно, сразу же отрезали путь и окружили: с самого начала даже несведущим в драках здесь было ясно, что он – наиболее лёгкая цель, обретшая недосягаемость исключительно благодаря защите варвара. Он отступил назад, отшатнувшись от направленного на него оружия, и, разумеется, едва ли не натолкнулся спиной на других нападающих, успевших его окружить. На лицах их застыло неприятное выражение хищников, загнавших в ловушку зебру, и он понял, что уговоры тут бесполезны.  
\- Дерись, чёрт тебя подери!!! – услышал он. – Не глупи!  
Он посмотрел в направлении источника голоса: Аргза успел осознать свою ошибку и теперь пытался прорваться к нему, но ему беспрерывно мешали, нарочно и очень грамотно. Аргза рычал и, похоже, начинал приходить в бешенство. Сильвенио закусил губу и так ничего и не предпринял. Кольцо вокруг него неумолимо сжималось.   
\- Дерись! Ты можешь делать это, кончай притворяться никчёмным!  
Убивать его не спешили: наверное, смаковали краткую передышку. Один из нападавших даже пощекотал его шею кончиком изогнутой сабли:  
\- Тебе правильно советуют, малец, надо бы тебе хоть попытаться защитить себя, а то как-то нечестно. Граждане, дайте ребёнку что-нибудь, что ли, а то ж смотреть больно.  
Ему с хохотом вручили деревянную палку, уже испачканную в чужой крови. Сильвенио, не отводя от Аргзы внимательного взгляда, молча разжал руки, выпуская своё единственное оружие на пол. Отвечать никому он не стал, сочтя это бесполезным; человек, который так глумливо настаивал на присвоении ему оружия, ухмыльнулся и явно приготовился вонзить свою саблю ему в грудь, чтобы больше не тратить на него время:  
\- Эх, ты! А мы ведь к тебе по-доброму!  
Лески, возникшие словно бы из ниоткуда, одним махом отрезали головы всем, кто окружил Сильвенио в этот момент. Переместившийся обратно к нему Аргза окинул его мрачным взглядом и, пожав плечами, равнодушно бросил:  
\- Самозащита. Они сами виноваты.  
Сильвенио посмотрел на отделившиеся от тел головы, механически стёр кровь с лица тыльной стороной ладони. Взгляд его был мутным.  
\- Почему ты не использовал Тёмную технику сразу, как только я оказался в такой ситуации? Смешно было посмотреть, сумею ли я выкрутиться?   
Аргза схватил ещё двух нападавших за шиворот и со всей силы столкнул их лбами, едва не проломив им черепа.  
\- Хотел, чтобы ты сам себя показал, пташка. Если мы планируем остаться до тех пор, пока не найдём устраивающий тебя способ добраться отсюда до какого-нибудь другого оплота цивилизации – то тебе не помешало бы чуток самостоятельности. В таком клоповнике, как этот, даже моей защиты может как-нибудь не хватить для тебя.  
Ровно через десять минут после начала боя снова стали бить часы на стене, и бой утих сам собой. В конечном счёте на ногах осталось стоять даже меньшее количество человек, чем было условлено Цербером. Кажется, Цербер был доволен таким результатом – во всяком случае, если Аргза правильно распознал это выражение его изуродованного лица.   
\- Поздравляю, ублюдки, - сказал Смотритель Арены. – Вы прошли. Добро пожаловать на «Аид», подзаборные шавки, с этого момента вы зачислены в штат!  
Затем в конце арены раздвинулись такие же двери, как те, что привели их сюда, и толпа начала рассасываться, поняв, что на сегодня всё закончено, и можно пойти отдохнуть. А Смотритель вдруг спрыгнул со своего наблюдательного поста – и приземлился легко, будто бы его железную кабину и пол арены не разделял добрый десяток метров. Подошёл вдруг к Аргзе с Сильвенио и указующе направил в сторону Лиама свой металлический протез, прищурив единственный глаз:  
\- Вот только кто-то тут совсем не дрался, а? Думаю, не сократить ли мне число прошедших ещё на одного отброса?  
Аргза шагнул в сторону, привычно заслоняя Лиама собой, и процедил зло, глядя на Цербера сверху вниз:  
\- Это мой слуга. И его жизнь принадлежит мне.   
Цербера этот его фирменный взгляд и тон, похоже, совсем не впечатлили. Он презрительно скривил разорванный когда-то рот в подобии на усмешку.  
\- Что, ни шагу без личного подтирателя задницы, салага? Ага, так я и думал. Так вот: тут у тебя не будет персональных слуг. По крайней мере, пока не получишь тут какую-нибудь стоящую должность. А до тех пор, якорь тебе в глотку, ты не имеешь тут ничего своего, советую уяснить это, дуб-переросток. О тебе, кстати, вроде бы не ходило слушка, что ты брезгуешь убийством. Думаешь, я не заметил, что ты ручки марал только изредка?  
Аргза улыбнулся – широко, уверенно, с очевидной угрозой.  
\- Ударился в самоочищение, что поделать. Можешь звать меня Миротворец.  
Лиам рядом с ним вздрогнул от этого слова, очевидно, вспомнив своего дружка Люмена – Аргза сделал себе мысленную пометку, что тема эта ещё не улеглась для него в глубинах памяти полностью. Цербер оглядел их обоих, с презрением ещё большим, чем в начале этого короткого разговора, сплюнул себе под ноги и хмыкнул:  
\- Тогда тебе придётся сражаться сразу за двоих, Паук-Миротворец. Не пожелаю удачи в этом, потому что это чистый идиотизм. Я говорю тебе, сукин сын: ты и твой сопливый служка сдохнете здесь быстрее, чем успеете сказать «мазафака».  
Так, с этим тёплым душевным приветствием, они оба официально стали частью «Аида».  
После боя их согнали в какой-то тесный барак и сообщили, что теперь это будет их местом обитания до тех пор, пока они не сдохнут или не пойдут на повышение. В тесной прокуренной комнатушке с низкими потолками, явно не рассчитанной и на треть от того количества человек, которых определили в неё на проживание, среди мрачных и не отягощённых интеллектом лиц других чернорабочих, было неуютно и душно, отсутствие окон и тусклое освещение же и вовсе превращали помещение в какую-то тюремную камеру. Аргза пинками освободил достаточно неплохое на фоне остальных место в углу и пошёл было искать, где умыться, когда Сильвенио вдруг схватил его за край шубы:  
\- Не уходи надолго, ладно? Эти люди, - он огляделся по сторонам, указывая на косившихся на него с нехорошим интересом окружающих. – Мне кажется, мне не стоит оставаться среди них одному…  
Аргза насмешливо приподнял брови.  
\- Ты жил на нескольких пиратских кораблях, в обществе опасных психопатов и социопатов, вращался чуть ли не во всех возможных преступных кругах благодаря мне, а теперь боишься остаться наедине с какими-то паршивыми второсортными уголовниками?  
Это определение направило все недовольные взгляды уже на него, и со всех сторон послышалось шипение угроз – почему-то повышать тон в таком безрадостном месте не хотелось никому, кроме Паука. Сильвенио вздохнул. Ни с его стороны, ни со стороны варвара налаживания контакта с коллективом явно ожидать не приходилось, и это сулило в дальнейшем дополнительные сложности.  
\- Я просто… ладно. Неважно.  
Он выпустил его шубу, уселся у самой стены, обхватив колени, и стал следить за малейшим шевелением окружающих, как делал на Динле. Честно говоря, до этого момента Аргза всё-таки смутно надеялся, что последствия последнего плена рано или поздно пройдут сами собой, но теперь не был в этом так уверен. Отправившись на поиски умывальника и порядочной еды для них обоих (сумку с провизией, уже наполовину пустую, им, разумеется, так и не вернули), Аргза поневоле задумался о том, что Лиаму, вероятно, просто не надо было показывать свободную жизнь – и тогда он бы не переживал возвращение к старым порядкам (ладно, почти старым) так остро.   
Комнату не охраняли. Аргза беспрепятственно вышел в коридор, поймал проходившего мимо солдата (парнишка с лазерным бластером, ещё совсем зелёный, чуть не пристрелил его от неожиданности, когда Аргза схватил его за плечо сзади, и пришлось отобрать у него оружие для его же блага) и так же беспрепятственно выяснил, где бы раздобыть еду. Правда, в обнаруженной им столовой - умыться удалось там же, в раковине – стали требовать какие-то кредиты, которых у него, конечно же, не имелось – и он снова решил проблему просто: направился к наименее занятому столику и отобрал у двух хиловатых на вид парней и странно одетой девчонки подносы, к содержимому которых те ещё даже не приступили. Вот только пришлось поставить подносы обратно, чтобы временно освободить руки – отбить когтями тут же полетевшие в него из-под стола кинжалы и заодно отсечь леской длинный раздвоенный язык девицы, чуть не лишивший его глаза. На этом драка бы, вероятно, только стала бы ещё ожесточённей, если бы Аргза не урезал всем троим и кисти рук – после этого пришлось спасать подносы с едой от фонтанов крови, зато больше на его пути никто не стоял. Аргза выходил из столовой в напряжении, ожидая удара в спину от каких-нибудь товарищей покалеченных им юнцов, однако ничего не произошло. У выхода он обернулся: троица свалила через другую дверь – видимо, в медчасть – на удивление молчаливо и без бестолкового мельтешения, и никто из сидящих за другими столами и ухом не повёл, словно бы на их глазах не произошло только что ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Аргза усмехнулся своим мыслям и покинул помещение.  
\- Хаха, ну ты даёшь! – какой-то тип подлетел к нему в коридоре и одобрительно хлопнул по плечу, едва до него допрыгнув. – Здоровяк, тебя совсем не учили цивилизованному общению, да? Нет, ну я, конечно, не против, но можно же действовать как-то менее радикально, что ли! Или только брутальность, только хардкор?  
Аргза остановился и оглядел его, услышав какой-то тревожный звонок интуиции. Заговоривший с ним мужчина был как-то неуловимо похож на Уоррена: то же жилистое телосложение, разве что, чуть более спортивное, те же тёмные глаза, таящие в себе явно нетривиальный острый ум, та же наполовину искренняя беспечность в наполовину дружелюбной улыбке, тот же «художественный» беспорядок в коротких – только тоном светлее – волосах. В то же время, если Уоррен был хищником мелким, выигрывающим больше за счёт своей удачливости и хитрости, то в этом человеке крылась какая-то глубокая персональная опасность, а во взгляде читалась печать многоопытного жестокого убийцы – из тех, кто редко позволит себе напасть в лоб, но с радостью перережет вам глотку ночью, попутно на всякий случай прикончив спящих жену и ребёнка. Разодетый в расшитые золотом яркие тряпки, с крупным (и снова золотым) медальоном на шее, с небрежной жестикуляцией забредшего на весёлую пирушку царька, с медово-бархатными интонациями голоса, призывающими невольно проникаться к нему доверием – он умело отвлекал внимание всеми этими внешними факторами от того внутреннего зверя, которого он прятал подо всем этим, и делал он это, скорее, исключительно из собственной прихоти, чем из каких-либо других соображений. Аргза распознал это всё мгновенно только потому, что знал немало людей этой породы – и первыми в списке улыбчивых психопатов стояли, разумеется, приснопамятные Близнецы.   
\- Что ты ещё за хрен? – спросил он грубо, подсознательно ожидая от этого типа какую-нибудь подлянку и потому не спеша продолжить путь.  
Человек рассмеялся – миролюбиво, радостно, совсем как Уоррен или Близнецы, как бы продолжая всем своим видом говорить: ну что ты, я твой друг, у меня нет никаких враждебных намерений и злого умысла.  
\- Право, это всё-таки немного невежливо, ну да тебе, пожалуй, можно – всё-таки детство на Архагле, вражда со старшим братом и весь этот Альянс пиратов накладывают свой отпечаток!   
Аргза прищурился, не разделяя его веселья: факты его жизни, упомянутые незнакомцем, были не то чтобы тайной за семью печатями для тех, кто изучал историю Войны или хотя бы просто собирал слухи об Альянсе, но что-то подсказывало ему, что знает этот человек о нём гораздо больше. Тот вновь похлопал его – теперь по спине – и протянул свою на удивление изящную, ухоженную руку с маленькими ловкими пальцами:  
\- Я Гадес, - и внимательно глянул, будто бы прослеживая его реакцию, однако имя это ровным счётом ничего Аргзе не говорило, и он продолжил. – Рад с тобой познакомиться, Аргза Грэн. Позволишь дать тебе пару советов об этом месте?  
Аргза намеренно сильно сдавил его руку, надеясь сбить с ушлого мерзавца (в ряды которых он уже успел определить его) немного спеси – но тут нежная кожа того вдруг за какую-то долю секунды плотно покрылась металлическими чешуйками, образовав нечто вроде стальной перчатки – и почти весь эффект, разумеется, смазался начисто. Аргза не добился даже небольшой вмятины, а новый знакомый улыбнулся понимающе и томно заглянул ему в глаза, ничуть не смутившись.  
\- Ах, прелестное изобретение, неправда ли? Нанотехнологии сейчас в моде, я слышал – даже эти, как их там, эрландеранцы используют их, вот и мне что-то захотелось. Дей’ртайнор – металл даже тоньше и прочнее акарина, редкая вещь. Эксклюзив, так сказать – я могу даже не знать, что меня атакуют, а умная система уже реагирует на один только малейший импульс и покрывает нужный участок кожи бронёй. Здорово, да? Что поделать – тут каждому приходится защищаться в меру своих сил, не всем же быть такими большими и сильными, как варвары с Архагла!  
Руку он при этом его не выпускал из своих цепких пальцев, но говорил таким тоном, будто бы рассказывал по-приятельски какой-то случайный интересный факт, не имеющий к делу никакого отношения. На самом же деле было очевидно, что он – не запугивает пока, а только предупреждает на будущее, мол, не делай глупостей. У Аргзы сразу же вспыхнуло желание проверить, так ли уж его защита хороша, как он о ней говорил; однако это можно было, с другой стороны, пока и отложить на время: Лиам ждал его, и, в общем и в целом, Аргза осознавал правоту его слов о том, что ему не стоит оставаться с членами преступного сообщества наедине долго. К тому же, если он вступит в бой прямо сейчас, кто знает, сколько подкрепления этот Гадес вызовет – а в том, что такие типы обязательно имеют сколько-нибудь подчинённых в подобных крысятниках, сомнений не возникало. Так что он решил, что, пока тот не полезет на рожон сам, его можно использовать в качестве информатора. В конце концов, знать об «Аиде» побольше всё же не помешало бы, если они собирались извлечь из пребывания здесь какую-нибудь выгоду.  
\- Ты что-то говорил о советах, - бросил он, и они, одновременно отпустив руки друг друга, направились дальше по коридору. – Валяй.  
Гадес всплеснул руками и насмешливо поклонился, явно дразня его:  
\- О, мне оказана великая честь давать советы самому Пауку, я не могу выразить своего счастья, я просто недостоин!..  
\- Заткнись, паяц грёбаный. Есть что сказать – вперёд, нет – отвали.  
Тот рассмеялся, умудряясь не отставать от широкого шага варвара и при этом совершенно не выглядеть запыхавшимся.  
\- О твоей суровости не зря целые байки ходят, ты прямо-таки Чад Борис нашего времени! Как, ты не знаешь, кто это? Да один старичок-актёр был, брутальный очень, всякие боевые искусства знал и вообще слыл символом мужественности когда-то. Прямо как ты, сечёшь? – затем, вволю поизображав из себя клоуна, он вдруг посерьёзнел и вернулся к своему прежнему состоянию томной ленности, смешанной с уверенностью в собственном превосходстве. – Да, советы, мистер Грэн. Имеется у меня парочка. Видишь ли, это место просто погрязло в интригах, хотя на первый взгляд этого, конечно, не видно, и ему просто необходим глоток свежего воздуха в виде простых ребят вроде тебя, берущих своё не подлостью, которая буквально удушает тут со всех сторон, а грубой силой. Ух! Это так заводит! Прости, я отвлёкся, кхм. Так вот: сила сейчас в моде. Актуальный тренд, так сказать, особенно в связи с тем, что как раз эта простая грубая сила вымирает сейчас как явление – новая эпоха, новые условия, сам понимаешь, хиппи с Эрландераны и их Новый Суд почти не оставляют шанса старым-добрым бандитам со своими кодексами чести и без оных выжить в мире. Нам всем приходится меняться, народ разбойный мельчает, души скудеют и всё такое… Это я к чему: ты тут можешь заработать себе нехилую такую популярность этим своим образом. Если, конечно, сможешь продержаться тут достаточно долго. А для этого, как ни крути, тебе иногда придётся всё же действовать более тонко. Не спорю, твоя очаровательная агрессия неукротимого дикаря тебе только в плюс в нынешние времена, однако, будем честными, она не всегда срабатывает. Ты нравишься мне, Паук. И мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты дошёл до самой вершины. Более того – я готов всячески тебе в этом помогать. Да, знаю, ты у нас парень в высшей степени самостоятельный и не любишь принимать чью-то помощь – но, я как я уже говорил, нам всем приходится менять свои привычки и устои. И в одиночку тебе тут не выжить. Я, разумеется, видел того мальчика, с которым ты сюда прибыл – странно, кстати, что этот слуга, судя по всему, пользуется твоим расположением, или это тебя просто к старости потянуло на молоденьких? – да только ты же понимаешь, он будет тебе не в помощь, а в обузу. Знакомство со мной гораздо более полезное. Я тут, вроде как, не самый последний человек, и могу гарантировать тебе жизнь без всяких забот до конца твоего существования. Ну, или, во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока ты не потеряешь способность драться. Заключим своего рода сделку: ты будешь обеспечивать мне хорошее шоу (как ты сегодня кровожадно всех кромсал, бррр! До сих пор под впечатлением!), а я, в свою очередь, позабочусь, чтобы ты и твой маленький друг жили на «Аиде» припеваючи. Как тебе? Выгодно всем сторонам сразу, заметь. Не требую от тебя ответа сейчас, когда ты устал с дороги и вообще не настроен обсуждать такие вещи, как я вижу – что ж, пусть у тебя будет время подумать, я не настаиваю. Как примешь решение – просто скажи любому проходящему мимо солдату, Смотрителю Арены или просто какому-нибудь местному долгожителю, что ищешь Гадеса – и я с радостью с тобой встречусь, в любое время дня и ночи. Договорились?  
Они как раз дошли до дверей комнаты слуг, и Аргза, всё время его речи молчавший, напоследок окинул собеседника ещё одним холодным оценивающим взглядом. Этот Гадес (какое, подумалось ему, _гадливое_ имя) умудрился за пару минут своей трескотни оскорбить его ровно пять раз, тем самым ровно в пять раз сократив срок своей жизни.   
\- Договорились, - он осклабился, не менее дружелюбно, чем его собеседник, показав клыки. – Я подумаю.   
\- Вы неимоверно великодушны сегодня, мой господин, - с этими словами Гадес, довольный собой, махнул ему рукой и, развернувшись, танцующей лёгкой походкой скрылся за ближайшим поворотом коридора.   
Естественно, когда Аргза вернулся в комнату, к Сильвенио уже приставали местные задиры: один – бородач не самого интеллигентного вида – приставил к его шее нож и с нехорошей ухмылкой шипел ему в лицо угрозы, брызгая слюной, второй пытался стянуть браслет с его руки, а третий – с шальными наркоманскими глазами – тем временем снял ботинок с его правой ноги и теперь зачем-то сосредоточенно облизывал его ступню, явно пребывая разумом где-то в астрале. Сам Лиам сидел, вжавшись спиной в стену и зажмурившись, и по мере сил пытался отобрать у них свои конечности. Аргза без слов подарил каждому из неадекватов щедрый пинок от всей широты своей души, так же пинками расчистил вновь захваченное прочими обитателями комнаты пространство и уселся рядом, поставив подносы на грязный пол.   
\- Итак, - произнёс он мрачно. – Возвращаясь к вопросу о том, почему ты не можешь банально дать хоть кому-то в лоб.  
Лиам посмотрел на него с таким удивлением, будто тот сказал что-то совсем уж несуразное. На одном из подносов обнаружилась тарелка с подозрительным фиолетовым салатом и бульон такого же цвета. Сильвенио осторожно понюхал эти тарелки, чуть нахмурился, но всё же привередничать не стал и принялся за трапезу – с таким видом, словно бы ожидал, что в любой момент из тарелки на него полезут вооружённые до зубов ядовитые тараканы. Аргза подождал немного, жуя безвкусные котлеты: ответа не последовало. Тогда он ткнул его вилкой в плечо, заставив дёрнуться от неожиданности:  
\- Эй. Я сейчас вполне серьёзно. Я понял бы, если бы это было раньше. Но твои принципы, кажется, всё равно уже давно изменились, так к чему ты строишь из себя того святошу, каким уже не являешься?  
Сильвенио перестал есть и посмотрел на него так испуганно, что Аргза мгновенно пожалел, что вообще затронул эту тему.   
\- Мои принципы, - начал тот тихо и медленно, не отрывая взгляда от его лица. – Не изменились. Я никому не причиняю зла. То, какими методами я пытаюсь воплотить свою мечту о лучшем мире… неужели ты считаешь это насилием?   
\- Ну, скажем так, тебя никто об этом не просил, не так ли?  
Сильвенио отвернулся, упрямо поджав губы, и помолчал с минуту. Потом сказал:  
\- Никто и не попросит… Всё, что я делаю – это возвращаю мир в его естественное состояние, пытаюсь делать его и населяющих этот мир людей такими, какими они должны быть. И ты сейчас скажешь, что я не могу определять, каким должен быть человек, потому что я не Господь-Бог. Это так: я не имею на это права. Я просто… делаю то, что в моих силах, ладно? У меня есть возможность немного снизить общее количество страдания в жизни людей, сделать их более счастливыми и, возможно, более разумными – так что я пользуюсь этой возможностью, вот и всё. Показываю…  
-…лучший путь, да, ты уже говорил это много раз, - Аргза досадливо отмахнулся от него, как от зудящего над ухом насекомого, и сердито умолк – тем более, что продолжать разговор в таком ключе было бы опасно, учитывая количество лишних ушей вокруг.  
После еды Аргза задремал, справедливо рассудив, что нельзя разбрасываться лишними крохами сна перед ожидающей их смутной неизвестностью. Он не стал укладываться на пол, а только прислонился сидя спиной к стене и закрыл глаза, почти моментально провалившись в дремоту и умудрившись, тем не менее, сохранить при этом довольно грозный вид: все потенциальные враги должны были понять, что он ни на секунду не теряет бдительности. Самоубийцы, правда, всё же нашлись: спустя каких-то десять-пятнадцать минут с того момента, как он сомкнул веки, по его телу, методично обшаривая, уже поползли чьи-то сальные руки. Не открывая глаз, Аргза поймал эти руки и переломил их одним ударом, вызвав хруст и дикий вопль боли – чтобы неповадно было.  
\- Аргза… - услышал он рядом укоризненное. – Ты не мог бы… не калечить всех подряд?  
Хорошо ещё, что он не видел, как он добыл им еду, фоново пронеслась в голове ничего не значащая мысль, и Аргза, по-прежнему не выныривая из сонного тумана полностью, только пробормотал малоразборчиво:  
\- Это твоя работа – следить, чтобы всякие камикадзе не лезли ко мне, пока я сплю. И потом, мы с тобой условились только на том, что я не буду убивать без необходимости – я и не убиваю, как видишь. Договор есть договор.  
Снова проснулся он от громкого хлопка двери. Притихший Лиам встрепенулся, как и все их соседи – в помещение вошёл Цербер, ведущий за собой солдат и группу явно измождённых, одетых в лохмотья людей. Аргза, спросонья не узнавший Лиама в его новом облике, сначала обратил внимание на него, мучительно вспоминая, почему у незнакомого мальчишки рядом с ним такие, чёрт побери, знакомые глаза – и только потом, вспомнив, соизволил посмотреть на вошедших.   
\- Подъём, ленивые ублюдки! Ваша очередь батрачить!  
Солдаты пинками и дубинками стали выгонять всех в коридор, и места тех, кого выгоняли, сразу же заполнялись вновь прибывшими. Аргза нахмурился: идея «батрачить» в восторг его отнюдь не приводила. Он не стал подниматься сам и не дал встать вскочившему было Сильвенио, схватив его за руку.  
\- Что, если я откажусь? – поинтересовался он, с вызовом глядя в лицо Церберу.  
Тем же вопросом явно задались и некоторые другие обитатели барака. Смотритель Арены почти лениво оскалился, и, словно бы это было сигналом, солдаты начали насильно выволакивать несогласных в коридор, попутно ударяя прикладами ружей и используя шокеры направо и налево. Аргза выпустил когти, дожидаясь, когда к нему подойдут – но Сильвенио вдруг потянул его за рукав и покачал головой: не сейчас. В самом деле, подумал Аргза с раздражением, всё было бы гораздо проще, если бы этот дурачок не лез, куда не следует. Так что он встал, закатив глаза, не среагировал на разряд шокером (хотя это и напомнило ему более чем неприятный инцидент с отрезанным кабелем на Данаре) и, оттолкнув солдат, сам пошёл за Цербером. Лиам, которому достался внушительный тычок дубинкой под рёбра, хотя он ничего не сделал, уныло семенил позади, стараясь не отставать.  
Привели их обратно на Арену Цербера, и уже оттуда пошло дальнейшее распределение: тех, кто покрепче на вид, отправляли в ремонтную бригаду, таскать тяжёлые блоки – корабль постоянно перестраивался изнутри, как позже выяснилось – и обустраивать Арены. Тех, кто обладал достаточным проблеском интеллекта в глазах, отправляли работать на органическую ферму – «Аид» был почти полностью автономным судном – на кухню и на оружейный завод. Большинство же определили в уборщики в мусорщики. Самым невезучим досталась путёвка в отстойники. Аргза внимательно слушал, ожидая, пока до него дойдёт очередь распределения, и ещё более внимательно наблюдал за солдатами.  
\- Мой слуга, - заявил он прежде, чем Лиама отделили от него в другую группу. – Пойдёт со мной.  
Признаться, он рассчитывал, что в таком случае либо их двоих запрягут на таскание тяжестей, где Лиам сможет отдохнуть и просто топтаться с ним рядом, пока не наступит подходящий момент – либо, напротив, обоим поручат какую-нибудь мелкую работу, скажем, на кухне, где отдохнуть сможет уже он. У Цербера, однако, были другие планы.   
\- Отлично, - в его недоброй ухмылке все недостающие зубы были заменены железными, и впечатления это нисколько не улучшало. – Тогда вы вдвоём – в отстойник.  
К тому моменту, когда они в компании остальных уборщиков прибыли к месту назначения, Лиам уже успел по пути обзавестись какой-то тонкой брошюркой в чёрно-красных тонах, и сейчас хмуро читал её, не обращая внимания на убойный запах, тут же безжалостно ударивший по обонянию.  
\- У них даже брошюры есть, Аргза, - высказал он очевидный факт, всё ещё, видимо, этому удивляясь. – Мне дала эту какая-то женщина… Больше похоже на рекламную листовку. Я имею в виду… зачем кому-то _рекламировать_ это место?..   
Аргза рассматривал огромные резервуары, где собиралась вода со всего корабля – пока в одних чанах она отстаивалась и фильтровалась, становясь пригодной для питья, другие чистились чернорабочими от отходов стекающей туда канализации. Вонь здесь стояла такая, что даже привычный к самым разным явлениям варвар брезгливо наморщился. Не помогало делу и то, что вентиляция здесь была крайне плохая, не дававшая достаточно воздуха для такого количества людей, которых сюда согнали работать – а снизу, под решётчатым полом, надсадно гудел реактор в двигателе, щедро одаривая помещение удушливым жаром – некоторые резервуары были сложной системой труб и кабелей соединены с ним для подогрева воды. На самом деле, подобная система водоочистки уже довольно долгое время считалась устаревшей – но новые современные корабли гораздо легче отслеживались эрландеранцами теперь, и пережитки прошлого мало-помалу возвращались к жизни.  
\- И это место действительно такое кошмарное, каким кажется. Или даже хуже. Я умолчу об их кровожадных девизах, которые призваны якобы завлекать сюда людей, но здешние правила… По всему выходит, что все мои догадки по этому поводу оказались верны: либо ты здесь до конца жизни – продолжительность которой, должно быть, на этом судне весьма короткая – работаешь в местах вроде этого, либо пробиваешься выше силой. И пути наверх не очень-то различаются глобально между собой, если честно. Только или постоянно добывать себе новое звание на Арене, бой за боем, или устранять соперников, стоящих на пути к твоему карьерному росту, лично.   
Аргза усмехнулся. Его пока всё устраивало в сказанном, и не то чтобы он не догадывался раньше о таком положении дел – стоило только припомнить его оставшуюся безнаказанной выходку в столовой.  
\- Я определённо начинаю влюбляться в это корыто. Встретил бы парня, который всё это придумал – пожал бы ему руку. Это же что получается – я могу просто ходить и убивать всех подряд, и безбедное существование обеспечено?  
\- Нет, - Лиам категорично посмотрел на него, поджав губы. – Не можешь. И не станешь.   
Ах, ну да. Он же теперь должен слушаться команд какого-то сопляка, не способного защитить самого себя. Аргза в очередной раз пожалел о данном обещании и в очередной же раз удивился, когда успел докатиться до такой незавидной участи. Так и подмывало нарушить слово – хотя бы для того, чтобы перестать сдерживаться, однако воспоминания о Лиаме, _отключившемся_ от него полностью, были ещё слишком свежи в его памяти. Пережить это снова было бы… неприятно.  
\- Окажись я здесь в моё лучшее время… - только и оставалось проворчать ему.  
Сильвенио тем временем вновь углубился в чтение.  
\- Кроме того, - продолжил он ещё более озабоченно. – Не забывай, что и тебя тоже могут убить. Скажем, отравить. Я думаю, тут немало специалистов по ядам, Аргза, в брошюре написано, что токсичные вещества здесь даже продаются в столовой в свободном доступе, и, полагаясь только на свою силу, ты подвергаешь себя опасности. Судя по всему, нас с тобой тут устранить могут так же легко, как и любого другого… Единственные законы, которые тут действуют – это желание Гадеса и симпатии публики. Причём этим двум условиям лучше бы совпадать, потому что иначе…  
\- Как ты сказал?  
В этот момент солдаты наконец-то обратили на них внимание, чего Аргза и добивался, намеренно и демонстративно бездельничая, пока Лиам болтал. Даже странно, что на то, чтобы заметить его, им потребовалось так много времени. Трое солдат подошли к нему и окликнули в не самой лестной форме, указывая ружьями на самый грязный резервуар и призывая немедленно начать работать.   
На то, чтобы обезоружить и вырубить всех троих, ушло никак не более пяти секунд. Аргза довольно рассмотрел новоприобретённую коллекцию оружия и шокеров и огляделся: рабочие уставились на него, не предпринимая никаких действий. Один солдат, правда, отчётливо скрипнул зубами в наступившей тишине и вскинул на него автомат – бластер Аргзы, отобранный им ещё по пути в столовую и припасённый им как раз для момента вроде этого, успел выстрелить первым. Лиам рядом шумно вздохнул.  
\- Самозащита, - хмыкнул Аргза через плечо, после чего добавил уже громче, обращаясь к остальным солдатам: - Кто-нибудь ещё хочет выразить свою претензию?  
Претензий больше не последовало, хотя и военные, и рабочие просто могли бы попробовать напасть всем скопом и отобрать оружие. Видимо, не настолько первым был дорог павший товарищ, а вторым – установленный порядок, чтобы проделывать это. Аргза приметил что-то вроде чёрного входа в отстойники за тремя стоящими в ряд особенно большими резервуарами, и, решив выяснить, что за ним, направился туда, пустив Лиама вперёд и не забывая стараться держать всех потенциальных противников в поле зрения.  
\- Итак, - он нахмурился, припоминая, на чём их прервали. – Что ты там говорил?  
\- Я говорил, что двум означенным условиям лучше бы совпадать, поскольку в случае конфликта желаний Гадеса и публики может возникнуть…  
\- Стоп. Да, Гадес, это я и хотел услышать. С этого места поподробнее. Что за хрен?  
\- Это, скорее, титул, как я понял. Титул Гадеса обозначает местного правителя. Ну, знаешь… построено на некоторой игре слов, видишь ли, это одно из имён бога Подземного Царства, Аида…  
\- Оставь свою лекцию, будь добр. И вернись к теме Гадеса.  
\- Он здесь – вроде капитана корабля, ему всё дозволено, вот только обязанностей – никаких. Он выбирает курс судна, объекты для внешнего захвата (вроде нашей капсулы), правила поведения, лучших бойцов себе в свиту, расписание боёв и режим рабочего дня, он может миловать и карать. А может передавать свои полномочия кому угодно, временно или навсегда – последнее большая редкость. Реклама обещает, что Гадесом может стать абсолютно любой… достаточно ловкий и сообразительный. А вот чтобы удержать этот титул – требуется недюжинное мастерство выживания в подобных человеческих джунглях, поскольку, очевидно, это самая желанная местная должность. И спрос на неё соответственный. Вообще, насколько я могу судить, чем выше здесь к вершине – тем меньше свободных вакансий, и тем ожесточённее за них борьба. На том уровне, где формально находимся сейчас мы, получить повышение довольно просто – что ты только что и продемонстрировал. Но дальше… гораздо сложнее. Есть бои на горизонтальную мобильность, есть – на вертикальную, вторые проходят раз в неделю, но даже с такой частотой – здесь столько статусов и рангов, что от самого низа дорога на более-менее высокоуровневую должность занимает, наверное, не меньше года. А то и больше. А ведь «Аид» стал таким и сам только пять лет назад! Мне думается, либо первый Гадес изначально собрал вокруг себя наиболее приближённых, и те сохранили свои позиции до сих пор… либо «честным путём – то есть при помощи открытых боёв – тут до конца проходит лишь очень малая часть. Никакой вертикальной мобильности не имеют только Смотрители Арен, Цербер уже говорил об этом, потому что их не так много.   
Аргза улавливал его слова лишь краем уха, поглощённый размышлениями о Гадесе – выходит, сделку ему предлагал никто иной как сам местный царёк. Интересно, чем же он таким привлёк его внимание? Впрочем, нет – на самом деле Аргзу это не интересовало. Ему неприятно было это признавать, но в свете всей этой новой информации сделка с этим ублюдком приобретала в его глазах всё больше положительных сторон: все остальные варианты казались ему слишком долгими теперь. С другой стороны, они ведь и не собирались изначально задерживаться здесь, и в этом случае…  
\- Ещё одна плохая новость, - продолжал Лиам, словно угадывая его мысли. – В том, что все летальные аппараты, на которых прибывают сюда члены этого общества, автоматически переходят в собственность Гадеса. То есть, в брошюре сказано, что покинуть «Аид» можно в любое время – если Гадес вернёт тебе твой транспорт или подарит другой. Судя по всему, это не такая уж и редкость, но ключи от закрытых ангаров есть только у него и у его приближённых. И у генерала стражи.   
Это решало дело. Можно было, конечно, попробовать украсть судно в следующий раз, когда «Аид» затянет в свою пасть другой корабль, проскочив за солдатами или вовсе перебив их после открытия ангара – однако случай этот мог подвернуться не так уж скоро, да и новые капризы Лиама оставляли мало простора для подобных манёвров. А вот добыть ключ у Гадеса – через бои или тихой кражей – представлялось куда более приемлемым вариантом.  
Как раз, когда он подошёл к этой мысли, они выходили из нужной двери, оставляя тошнотворную вонь позади, и какой-то излишне лохматый низкорослый тип поведал им:  
\- Я от Гадеса. Он послал меня спросить о твоём решении.  
Аргза выругался сквозь зубы. Гадес, вероятно, следил за ним, и, видимо, не собирался отставать так просто. В обычных обстоятельствах, он предпочёл бы не сотрудничать с этим пронырой, однако…   
\- Ладно. Веди к нему.  
Лиам взирал на него с молчаливым вопросом, когда Аргза схватил его за запястье и потащил за собой, и варвар отделался лёгкой гримасой, означавшей, что он всё объяснит ему позже. Он не был уверен, что, если расскажет всё сейчас, тот не станет всё в очередной раз усложнять своими глупостями. И потому надеялся, что у него хотя бы хватит ума не трепать языком на свой любимый манер при предстоящем разговоре с Гадесом.  
Правитель «Аида» обитал, как выяснилось, на самой верхней палубе корабля, в покоях, размерами и роскошью напоминающих больше какой-нибудь небольшой дворец… в котором для удобства снесли все внутренние стены между комнатами. Неудивительно, в общем, что в свите Гадеса числилось не так уж много людей: если каждый его приближённый обладал апартаментами хотя бы вполовину такими же просторными, то на этом поистине гигантском суден могло попросту не оказаться достаточно свободного места, чтобы увеличивать эту самую свиту. Сам Гадес приветствовал их с подушек, на которых вальяжно возлежал, пока полуголая смуглая девица, стоявшая возле него на коленях, кормила его виноградом из свои рук.  
\- А, друзья мои, рад видеть! – он махнул им рукой, призывая подойти ближе, а проводивший их к нему посланец встал спиной к двери с безразличным выражением человека, привыкшего служить как охраной, так и персональным вышибалой. – А как я рад, что вы, мистер Грэн, решили согласиться на моё предложение – словами не передать.  
Аргза, невзначай оценивавший в это время обстановку (двое телохранителей за тяжёлой шторой, занавешивающей окно, один за гобеленом у стены, один на верхних балках, и ещё некое неизвестное количество затерялось где-то в необъятном пространстве комнаты, да и у волосатика, прикрывавшего дверь, явно имелось сколько-то колюще-режущего оружия под длинным плащом – нет, убить и ограбить Гадеса в надежде, что где-то среди его барахла окажется ключ от ангаров, не самая лучшая идея) – невольно нахмурился, переводя на него взгляд. Конечно, именно за этим он сюда и пришёл – чтобы дать соглашение на сделку, но то, что Гадес провозгласил её с такой самоуверенностью, ему не понравилось.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я соглашаться пришёл? – проворчал он, усаживаясь, тем не менее, напротив хозяина комнаты и насильно усаживая рядом Сильвенио.  
Гадес рассмеялся и велел своей прислужнице принести вина и налить его «дорогим гостям». Та поклонилась и тут же безмолвно утекла выполнят поручение.  
\- Если бы моё предложение тебя не заинтересовало, ты бы не взял на себя труд сообщить мне об этом лично, а, скорее всего, просто послал бы моего помощника в не самых лестных выражениях в не самые приятные места. И, возможно, попытался бы что-нибудь ему сломать в качестве ответного сообщения мне – заметь, я говорю «попытался бы», потому что не факт, что у тебя бы получилось. Какое бы уважение к тебе, как к исключительному профессионалу, я ни питаю, всё же здесь найдётся достаточно не менее квалифицированных работников.  
И снова – ещё не угроза, но предупреждение, чтобы охладить его пыл. Разумеется, Гадес заметил, как Аргза сразу же при входе нашёл намётанным глазом его хорошо скрытых охранников, да и разговор о ключах от ангара наверняка мог слышать через камеры, понавешанные на «Аиде» повсюду – и теперь, будто бы просто поддерживая светскую беседу, вскользь давал ему понять, что облапошить его вряд ли удастся. Аргзе вдруг стало интересно кое-что прояснить для себя:  
\- Сколько ты уже на этом посту?  
Выглядело это, наверное, так, словно он вдруг отошёл от темы разговора и задал совершенно ненужный вопрос ни с того ни с сего, однако на самом деле оба (и Сильвенио наверняка тоже) знали, что это просто было самым быстрым способом для него сейчас оценить противника. Гадес улыбнулся сладко-сладко, как улыбаются только любовнику, члену семьи или налоговому инспектору:  
\- О. Чуть больше года. Должен сказать, для этого корабля… это весьма долгий срок, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
Аргза понимал. Если догадки Сильвенио о том, насколько жёсткой была борьба за этот пост – а, скорее всего, именно так и обстояли дела, если даже не хуже – то удерживать за собой данный титул хотя бы пару-тройку месяцев уже было достижением, учитывая количество конкурентов, только и мечтающих о том, как бы ты поскорее подох, и прилагающих для этого все мыслимые усилия. Особенно сложным это должно было стать теперь, когда все по-настоящему умные преступники, которые до появления Нового Суда предпочитали работать сами на себя, вероятнее всего стали стекаться именно сюда – в единственное, наверное, более-менее безопасное от вездесущих эрландеранцев пристанище криминальных деятелей. И уж навряд ли эти самые умники толкались где-нибудь в низах здешней иерархии. Скорее, подсиживали Гадеса и его приближённых. Что и говорить, это лучше всяких угроз демонстрировало, что с этим конкретным типом действовать необдуманно будет равносильно самоубийству. Ну, или, во всяком случае, именно такое впечатление он старался произвести.  
Аргза _обожал_ рушить чьи-то иллюзии по поводу их неуязвимости.  
Он кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ так спокойно, как улыбался лишь тем немногим своим врагам, кого великодушно признавал равными себе. В его взгляде затаилась Смерть – до поры, до времени, прежде чем он выпустит её на свободу; и всё же она была там, готовая взмахнуть своей косой в любой момент, когда ему будет угодно.  
\- Итак, если я удовлетворил твоё любопытство, - Гадес небрежно махнул рукой вернувшейся с кувшином вина девице, и она наполнила его кубок первым. – Перейдём к сути нашего, если можно так выразиться, соглашения?   
Аргза подождал, пока вручённый ему кубок из чистого серебра тоже наполнят, и залпом выпил половину – вино оказалось каким-то сладковатым на вкус, зато крепким, и после той дряни, которую он пил в местной столовой, это показалось ему не самым плохим напитком. Лиам же, всё ещё благоразумно сохранявший молчание, только промокнул губы из вежливости – и больше пить не стал. По пути к верхней палубе ему наконец удалось, вслед за Аргзой, умыться, тщательнейшим образом смыв с себя чужую кровь, которой его щедро окропило ещё во время боя на Арене Цербера, но кое-где на его одежде всё ещё остались багровые пятна, и он, очевидно, ощущал себя, мягко говоря, неуютно из-за них. Лицо его, даже под навеянной браслетом искусственной смуглостью, казалось болезненно-бледным, а взгляд – подавленным.  
\- Да. Я правильно понимаю, что мне надо только драться с теми, с кем ты укажешь – и ты позаботишься о моём продвижении наверх? – Аргза допил вторую половину кубка и без лишних стеснений щелчком пальцев велел прислужнице налить ещё.  
Гадес наблюдал за со снисходительной насмешливостью, но ничего не сказал по поводу такой наглости. Он так и продолжал лучиться дружелюбием.  
\- Ах, какая похвальная сообразительность для такого верзилы. Не обижайся, это был такой комплимент. Честно, я всё больше поддаюсь твоему неумолимому грубому очарованию! Твоя харизма – это как танк, сметает всё на своём пути! Пожалуй, я могу даже предположить, что твой маленький друг с тобой не так уж и против своей воли, а? Кстати, о нём… Ты прав, конечно, от тебя требуются зрелищные бои, а от меня – покровительство и обеспечение тебе, возможно, одного из самых стремительных карьерных взлётов за всю историю «Аида». Но упомянутый мной твой дружочек – тут имеется некоторая загвоздка. Он хоть что-нибудь сам умеет? Видишь ли… правил у нас не так много, но мы стараемся строго следовать им. И одно из них гласит, что каждый должен бороться сам за себя. Я ничего не имею против вашего трогательного союза, однако правила есть правила, ты же понимаешь. Мы не можем допустить, чтобы он _совсем_ ничего не делал, пока ты будешь сокрушать врагов на Аренах.  
Аргза разом напрягся. По скулам у него заходили желваки, а всё спокойствие как ведром сдуло – одно дело, что этот Гадес раз за разом намеренно оскорблял его, не подозревая, кажется, что сам себе роет могилу. Но если он намеревался как-то использовать Лиама – это всё меняло. Никто не мог его использовать – опять же, кроме него самого. Сам Лиам никакой реакции на это заявление не проявил – он сидел, не шевелясь, с напряжённой прямой спиной, и смотрел исключительно в свой кубок с вином, до сих пор полный.  
\- С другой стороны, - продолжал Гадес таким же сахарным тоном, вдоволь насладившись их пощекотанными нервами. – Правила – правилами, а я-то здесь, как я уже говорил, лицо далеко не последнее, и могу диктовать законы так, как мне заблагорассудится. То есть, я вполне понимаю, что заставлять драться такого милого мальчугана – это какое-то варварство. И могу простить Пауку эту маленькую слабость: в конце концов, кто же без грешка здесь. Но за эту небольшую поблажку я кое-что потребую, естественно. Видите ли, господа, до меня дошли неопределённого рода слухи, что наш обаяшка-громила Паук вдруг, дословно, «ударился в самоочищение и просил называть его Миротворцем». Я бы не поверил в такую откровенную чушь – если бы не наблюдал за тобой через камеры вот этими собственными глазами! Всё это кромсание на части, безусловно, очень круто, здешние обитатели любят кровь в таком количестве, однако… в конце концов, убийство они любят ещё больше. Как думаете, мистер Грэн, мы могли бы как-нибудь уладить этот вопрос?   
Аргза молча начал подниматься с места. Если это означало то, что он думал, то ни о какой сделке и речи быть больше не могло: он не собирался давать Лиаму повод вспомнить об их собственном соглашении и просто уйти в том случае, если Аргза снова начнёт открыто убивать. И уж тем более он не собирался позволять ему драться вместе с ним, учитывая, что тот этого попросту не умел.  
\- В таком случае… - начал он сухо, но договорить ему не дали.  
\- У вас есть планшет или компьютер?  
Аргза, уже поднявшийся на ноги, уставился на Лиама, впервые за эту встречу подавшего голос. Тот смотрел Гадесу в лицо без всякого страха, и всё же что-то в его выражении Аргзе не понравилось.  
\- Есть, конечно. Зачем тебе, радость наша?  
«Наша»? Аргза мысленно внёс это в список причин, по которым убивать этого говнюка он будет долго и мучительно. Сильвенио, всё ещё чересчур бледный, не отвёл, однако, глаз от Гадеса. Выглядел он решительно.  
\- Я могу… доказать свою полезность. Я не умею драться, это правда. Моя специализация… больше касается технологий. Дайте мне что-нибудь с выходом в Сеть – и я достану вам всё, что угодно, и откуда угодно. Тогда Пауку не придётся убивать.  
Аргза едва сдержался от того, чтобы застонать от досады. Своим предложением Лиам умудрился раскрыть противнику все свои карты – включая и то, кому варвар нынче обязан своим «самоочищением». Ещё сильнее был порыв дать своему бывшему помощнику крепкий такой подзатыльник, чтобы немного вправить ему мозги на место – однако и его Аргза сдержал. С невероятным трудом, надо сказать.   
Разумеется, Гадес, тоже, видимо, немало удивлённый его словами, теперь изучал эрландеранца с гораздо большей внимательностью и преувеличенной заинтересованностью. Улыбка его стала ещё на полтона неприятнее.  
\- Ну, должен отметить, это много объясняет… - он всплеснул руками и издал короткий смешок несколько похабного оттенка, который оба предпочли проигнорировать. – Что ж, молодой человек, не вижу причин не дать вам попробовать. Мы ценим любой посильный вклад в нашу, так сказать, организацию! А уж тем более – такой продуктивный. Палия, милая, ты слышала нашего гостя – принеси ему мой личный планшет, мне хочется узреть его таланты. А пока, мальчик, можешь рассказать мне немного о себе, мне весьма любопытно узнать, где наш общий знакомый тебя откопал.  
Сильвенио вновь опустил взгляд, будто бы потеряв к разговору интерес. Держался он скованно. Аргза уселся обратно на своё место рядом с ним, решив пока не встревать. Ему, разумеется, хотелось посредством договора с Гадесом ускорить их приближение к цели, заключавшейся в том, чтобы как можно быстрее покинуть данное судно, но он был вполне уверен, что они могли бы обойтись и без этого, раз уж упомянутый договор подразумевал столь плотное сотрудничество с этим типом.  
\- Можете звать меня Лиам. Я… когда-то работал у Паука на корабле.   
\- Вот как.  
Гадес, видимо, ожидал продолжения истории, какой-то чересчур заинтригованный для обычного праздного любопытства – но ни от Сильвенио, ни от самого Паука дальнейших комментариев не последовало, и он, хмыкнув каким-то своим мыслям, не стал углубляться в расспросы. Палия тем временем вернулась с планшетом, украшенным таким количеством золота, что его скорее можно было принять за некое экстравагантное ювелирное изделие – и почтительно поднесла его Сильвенио.   
\- Что бы вы хотели, чтобы я сделал? – спросил тот безразлично.  
Аргза знал этот тон: он означал, что Сильвенио медленно, но верно впадал в затяжную хандру, закрываясь от внешнего мира стеной равнодушной услужливости. Учитывая, что и до прибытия на «Аид» он пребывал не в лучшем душевном состоянии, эта хандра могла надолго лишить его и той микроскопической толики жизнерадостности, которая в нём ещё оставалась. Варвар тронул его за плечо и хмуро уточнил:  
\- Ты уверен? Мы можем просто отказаться, пташка.  
Лиам посмотрел на него с непроницаемым выражением лица.  
\- Я же делал это для тебя в своё время… не думаю, что я потерял навык.  
Гадес наблюдал за их диалогом, не вмешиваясь, и его хитрый прищур вкупе с так и не оставившей его лица тонкой змеиной улыбкой уж точно никак не сопутствовали продолжению приватной беседы. Потому Аргза только раздражённо выдохнул и убрал руку, предоставляя Сильвенио разбираться самому.  
\- Мм, дай-ка подумать, - Гадес чуть прикрыл веки, размышляя. – Ну, можно было бы попросить тебя перевести на мой счёт немного лишних денег – но это, право, так скучно. Вместо этого – как насчёт небольшой пакости этим, как бишь их там, эрландеранцам? Я слышал, что завтра у них проводится очередная открытая пресс-конференция, которая будет транслироваться по всем каналам Федерации. Так почему бы нам слегка не подпортить им малину? Сделаем вот что: пусть во время конференции вместо их болтовни, всем уже изрядно поднадоевшей, признаться – по всем каналам пойдёт реклама нашего дружного сообщества. Там есть в папках презентационный вариант нашего пиар-буклетика, поищи. А на всё оставшееся время запусти любую горячую порнушку, которая покажется тебе достаточно увлекательной. Конференция начнётся завтра в три после полудня, по стандартному федеративному времени.   
Лиам ничего не ответил, лишь молча приступил к задаче. Некоторое время все трое молчали, ожидая результата. Аргза, допивавший уже четвёртый кубок вина без какого-либо значительного ущерба для собственной трезвости, изредка с интересом заглядывал Сильвенио через плечо, надеясь, по крайней мере, увидеть, каким образом тот будет подбирать «увлекательную горячую порнушку», если ничего в этом не смыслит – однако всё, что представало на экране планшета его взору, было исключительно цифрами и какими-то символами, в которых смутно угадывались коды для компьютерных команд. И уже через минуту или две Лиам сообщил, что всё сделал, и отдал гаджет Гадесу, для которого такая скорость оказалась ещё одной приятной неожиданностью.  
\- Ух, ты такой шустрый, прямо реактивный, - заулыбался он. – Я начинаю понимать, что такого в тебе нашёл Паук. Помимо молодого симпатичного тела, конечно. О! Я вижу, ты даже оставил на рабочем столе пробный вариант, чтобы я мог увидеть это раньше всех! Как любезно с твоей стороны!  
\- Сделка, - напомнил Аргза нетерпеливо. – Ты принимаешь моё условие – что убивать я не обязан? И, разумеется, нам с Лиамом нужна отдельная комната. Сегодня же.  
\- Да-да, никаких возражений, - Гадес небрежно отмахнулся, занятый просмотром получившегося видео. – Твоё слово для меня закон, о повелитель!  
…Только после того, как они остались одни в отведённой им комнате, Аргза впервые за всё время пути от апартаментов Гадеса рискнул поинтересоваться у собравшегося в душ (наконец-то принадлежащий только им двоим) Лиама:  
\- И что, ты действительно сделал всё так, как он сказал?  
Для того, чтобы быть правдой, это было как-то уж больно невероятно – всё-таки вредить своей же программе, которую, между прочим, представлял его собственный народ, было как-то не слишком в его духе. Лиам сначала внимательно оглядел комнату на предмет камер, затем чуть нахмурился и ответил так тихо, чтобы его мог слышать только Аргза и только с близкого расстояния:  
\- Отчасти. Во-первых, переделанное сообщение будет транслироваться не повсюду, а только здесь. В остальных точках приёма сигнал останется неизменным, и пресс-конференция не пострадает. Во-вторых… я заодно отправил сообщение Новому Суду и Федерации, сделав так, что это сообщение дойдёт им только через два месяца и даст текущие на тот момент координаты судна и краткое описание того, почему местные обитатели должны быть срочно включены в программу реабилитации. Надеюсь, за этот срок мы успеем найти способ уйти отсюда. Если нет – я попрошу Гадеса ещё раз протестировать мою «полезность», и отправлю другое сообщение, на перехват первого, раз уж я дал слово, что прибегать к помощи моего народа пока не буду.  
Аргза улыбнулся. Ему захотелось немного уменьшить всю эту серьёзность, и он нажал указательным пальцем на нос Лиама:  
\- Когда это ты научился строить коварные планы?  
Ответ сам пришёл ему в голову: Сильвенио всегда это умел. На миг вспомнился тот короткий период времени, когда Лиам вернулся к нему из своего отпуска длиной в месяц на Кси-Браш-Лавире, в кои-то веки умиротворённый, спокойный, будто бы светящийся изнутри, сам просящий ласки с его стороны, приобретший откуда-то себе некие секреты, весь из себя загадочный и ловко им манипулирующий – да, теперь-то следовало это признать – во имя собственных желаний. Аргза обнаружил, что даже сейчас, глядя на события того времени уже более-менее объективно, бессилен за эти хитрости злиться на этого чудака. По крайней мере, тогда между ними было хоть какое-то подобие гармонии.  
А сейчас – сейчас Сильвенио только отстраняется, когда Аргза наклоняется его поцеловать, обходит его по дуге, так ничего и не ответив, и скрывается за дверью душевой. Кажется, вместо того, чтобы развеселить его, Аргза из-за этих дурацких воспоминаний на минуту впал в меланхолию сам, ничего не добившись. Потому что вместе с памятью о прошлом пришло снова нежеланное осознание того, как паршиво обстоят дела в настоящем, и это никакого отношения не имело к «Аиду».  
Дальнейшие дни, при всём внешнем разнообразии, смазывались у Аргзы в памяти в единое пятно. Обыкновенно распорядок его заключался в следующем: если это был так называемый «свободный» день, когда Гадес не вытаскивал его на очередной бой (что случалось два дня из трёх), то он спал до обеда, потом они с Лиамом ели в столовой, и он сопровождал последнего обратно до комнаты во избежание неприятностей, после чего оставлял его там и слонялся по кораблю в поисках развлечений до поздней ночи. Надо сказать, этих самых развлечений было не так уж много для столь огромного судна: по телеканалам крутили, в основном, либо бокс, либо спорт, либо какую-нибудь занудную чушь, в Интернете – планшеты и коммуникаторы выдавали в аренду и в постоянное владение за символическую цену – благодаря усилиям эрландеранцев теперь стремительно оцензуриваемом, тоже не находилось ничего стоящего, зато карточные игры и бильярд процветали. Самым увлекательным оказалось общество букмекеров, поскольку дело это затягивало порой даже больше, чем покер; суть была в том, чтобы делать ставки на что угодно – от победителя в сегодняшних боях до того, какое блюдо в столовой назовут сегодня «фирменным» - и искать тех, кто согласится с тобой поспорить. Поскольку за победу в боях Аргза получал немало кредитов – они служили местным эквивалентом денег, но невыгодно отличались от них тем, что валюта эта была чисто номинальная и обменять её вне «Аида» на наличные не представлялось возможным – то имел возможность периодически баловаться этими самыми ставками, разгоняя скуку свойственным ему азартом. Иногда Аргза, бездельничая, мог ещё пойти посмотреть чужие бои. Но наибольшей популярностью, конечно, на «Аиде» пользовались бары и бордели, имеющиеся на каждой палубе в количестве не менее десятка штук, причём эти местные «кварталы Красных Фонарей» разительно отличались друг от друга по качеству предоставляемых услуг и товаров в зависимости от палубы, на которой находились: на самых низах обитали уродливые забитые девицы, с которыми жизнь обошлась, видимо, весьма сурово, и дешёвый разбавленный алкоголь, столь же дрянной, как и девицы, зато на верхних уровнях всё было по высшему классу. Выпивка изрядно скрашивала Аргзе досуг, а вот к шлюхам он не ходил – несмотря на то, что Сильвенио, хоть и не протестовал против совместных ночей, всё ещё, как и во время их коротких встреч после его побега из Братства, не проявлял по поводу его ненасытности совершенно никакого восторга. Лиам, как он заметил, вообще будто бы увядал здесь, как цветок, которому не хватает солнечного света: он всё время хмурился, был вялым и послушным, не тратя сил даже на обычные свои моралистические рассуждения, и почти все дни проводил в каюте, запершись изнутри от посягательств местного контингента и без особого интереса проглатывая электронные книги по арендованному на заработанные Аргзой кредиты планшету.   
Если же был назначен его собственный бой, то распорядок второй половины дня претерпевал изменения: после самого боя он зачастую предпочитал восстанавливаться в каюте – драки порой выкачивали из него столько сил, что отдых хотя бы в течение трёх-четырёх часов становился просто необходим, хотя сами бои не длились более получаса. И дело было не столько в том, что на некоторых Аренах ему приходилось драться дважды – за себя и за Лиама – сколько в том, что выкладываться из-за условий сделки он должен был на всю катушку и при этом не убивать. К тому же, Арена Цербера, как оказалось, была самой простой из всех – на других к правилам боя применялось гораздо больше фантазии. Например, на Арене Никты сражение проходило в полной темноте, и всё было бы ничего, если бы время от времени на потолке не вспыхивали на пару мгновений ослепляющие огни, а со всех сторон не раздавались искусственные отвлекающие звуки – словом, ориентацию в пространстве тут было сохранить непросто даже тем, кто привык не теряться в темноте, подобно Аргзе. На Арене Артемиды (на ней и на предыдущей упомянутой Смотрителями были женщины) пришлось драться не столько с соперниками, сколько с выпущенным из клеток дикими зверями, которые меньше всего подходили под определение «животные» и больше всего – под определение «адские твари», потому что такое количество зубов, когтей, щупалец, яда и агрессии даже Аргзе доводилось видеть не так уж часто до этого дня; некоторые из этих тварей явно представляли вымирающий или уже вымерший вид – с той Арены Аргза унёс голову василиска и ужасно досадовал, что не смог оставить свой трофей в комнате, без труда предвидев реакцию на это Сильвенио. Арена Гефеста походила на Арену Никты тем, что была погружена в темноту, только там ещё в полу периодически хаотично открывались люки, из которых взвивались ввысь на добрых семь футов потоки мощнейшего пламени, оставлявшего от тех, кому не повезло оказаться на пути огня, только кучки пепла, а сверху раз в три минуты обрушивались многотонные стальные цилиндры диметром в десяток метров, и тем, кто не успевал убраться из опасной зоны, повезло гораздо меньше, чем тем, кого уничтожало пламя. Про Арену Зевса, с бьющими отовсюду в участников сражения электрическими разрядами немалой мощности, и вспоминать не хотелось. И так далее, и тому подобное, Арены в том же духе преподносили сюрприз за сюрпризом – каждая свои. Не говоря уже о том, что некоторые бои Аргза, как бы сильно он ни ненавидел это, вынужден был проигрывать по «дружеской просьбе» Гадеса ради каких-то букмекерских интриг – правда, лишь в тех боях, где проигрыш не грозил смертью или увечьями, да и оплачивался он со стороны Гадеса ничуть не менее щедро, чем выигрыш.  
Иногда Сильвенио приходил на бой с ним и наблюдал со зрительских трибун предельно внимательно. Он так сосредоточенно следил за Аргзой, что – пару раз Аргзе удалось кинуть на него взгляд мельком – кажется, даже не замечал, если соседи по трибуне пытались с ним перемолвиться парой слов. Аргза не спрашивал его, зачем он делал это, а сам Лиам ничего не говорил – но всегда, стоило ему выйти с Арены более-менее целым, как он тут же подбегал и всю дорогу до их каюты (или до медотсека, если каких-нибудь серьёзных повреждений от наиболее умелых соперников или от сюрпризов Арены избежать не удавалось) как-то судорожно, отчаянно цеплялся за его руку – молча.  
Дважды это его присутствие фактически спасло Аргзе жизнь.   
Первый раз случился на Арене Гермеса, на которой схватка происходила на узких скользких трубах, не соединённых между собой и подвешенных почти под самым потолком. Внизу пол щерился железным частоколом, острия которого были щедро смазаны ядом – так, чтобы, даже если упавшему с такой высоты повезло бы каким-то чудом остаться в живых, шипы уж точно бы его прикончили. Задача же была двойная: сначала вытянуть магнитом (действующим лишь с близкого расстояния) с пояса противника все три золотые монеты, которые выдали перед боем каждому – а уж потом столкнуть противника вниз: участник, упавший по меньшей мере с двумя из трёх монет на поясе, засчитывался столкнувшему как проигрыш, и труба под ним, повинуясь сигналу Смотрителя, тотчас обваливалась. Тяжеловесам вроде Аргзы приходилось особенно нелегко, даже если они, подобно ему же, умели в случае необходимости распределять массу собственного тела так, чтобы она не мешала в особо скоростных драках. Приходилось постоянно пребывать в движении – и ни в коем случае не завершать тот или иной манёвр чересчур резко, иначе в любой момент труба могла накрениться или начать вращаться слишком сильно.   
Аргза чувствовал себя довольно глупо, без толку скача туда-сюда и балансируя над пропастью, да ещё и монеты раздражающе звенели друг об друга при малейшем движении, добавляя в образ какого-то дурацкого скоморошества. Магия, как и на многих других Аренах, была здесь блокирована каким-то образом, чтобы у участников не возникало искушения сжульничать – насколько обман приветствовался вне Арены, настолько же жёстко пресекался внутри её, так что Тёмную технику он использовать сейчас не мог. А поскольку время боя на этот раз ограничено не было – то и собственные силы приходилось беречь больше, чем обычно. Минут через двадцать этого бессмысленного мельтешения осталось только четверо противников, включая его самого, и к тому моменту Аргза уже чувствовал себя изрядно уставшим и раздражённым сверх меры. У него в кармане была уже целая горсть чужих монет, а из прикреплённых к поясу – две из трёх. Двоим оставшимся противникам вздумалось вдруг заключить договор на этих последних минутах, и они, объединив усилия, стали совместно атаковать Аргзу, пока третий участник подкрадывался к ним с тыла, насколько вообще можно было подкрадываться, совершая такие акробатические прыжки. Аргза присмотрелся: у одного из нападавших на поясе осталась только одна монета, однако его напарник, очевидно, более удачливый, умело прикрывал его, уверенный, что его с тремя монетами пока устранить не решатся. Аргза совершил обманный манёвр, сделав вид, что нацелился на обладателя одной монеты – и, как он и ожидал, напарник, пытаясь его оградить, сам попал под его атаку, что дало Аргзе возможность леской срезать все его монеты до единой и уже затем сбросить вниз. В это же время тот хитрец, что подошёл сзади, расправился со вторым из них, и они остались с Аргзой один на один. Этот тип явно представлял собой бойца высшей лиги – он двигался так быстро, что даже зоркий глаз Аргзы не мог уследить за ним, и прыгал с одной трубы на другую так легко, будто занимался этим всю жизнь. Он оказывался то спереди, то сзади, то где-то в стороне, заставляя Аргзу крутиться волчком и уходя от его лесок и кулаков с какой-то змеиной ловкостью. Варвар и не заметил, как лишился своих монет. Зато заметил, как этот ловкач загнал его на самый край трубы, которая как раз начала опасно наклоняться под его весом. Ноги заскользили, и только невероятными усилиями ему удавалось ещё сохранять равновесие – но, видимо, ненадолго, потому что противник, по-прежнему оставаясь вне зоны его досягаемости, начал раскачивать скачками соседние трубы, и Аргза вдруг отчётливо осознал, что тот задумал устроить эффект домино: трубы толкали друг друга, и в результате опасно стало даже попробовать перебраться куда-нибудь с того места, где он находился – всё вокруг так и ходило ходуном. Аргза в ярости пытался хотя бы достать лесками этого прыгуна, однако тот ни на секунду не прекращал двигаться. До того момента, как труба под Аргзой опрокинется, оставались считанные мгновения.  
Внезапно в голове у него резко зашумело, словно он невзначай подключился к какому-то барахлящему радиоприёмнику, упорно пытающемуся поймать волну. По мере того, как треск и шипение усиливались, обещая ему неприятные последствия в виде мигрени, через них смог наконец пробиться слабый голос Сильвенио, перебиваемый помехами:  
_«…монеты. Аргза, ты меня слышишь? Брось ему монеты, которые отобрал.»_  
Пригнувшись для более устойчивого положения, он мельком глянул вниз и в сторону, в направлении зрительских трибун. Сильвенио, задрав голову к потолку, неотрывно смотрел на него, и в лице его даже издалека читалось немыслимое усилие – он пробивался через искусственный телепатический барьер, установленный по всему «Аиду». Шипение усилилось ещё больше, вместе с громкостью голоса Лиама в голове варвара.  
_«Брось ему монеты!_ – повторил он отчаянно. – _Он поймает!»_  
Потом, не тратя времени на объяснения, просто кинул Аргзе картинку с тем, что, по его мнению, было наилучшим выходом из ситуации. Видение было очень размытое и короткое из-за тех самых помех, но Аргза, тем не менее, задумку понял. В последний момент он сунул руку в карман – и бросил в сторону соперника, как раз мелькнувшего поблизости, горсть чужих монет, отобранных им ранее. Тот, как Лиам и предсказывал, поймал почти все сложной серией прыжков – и в ту же секунду Аргза пронзил его лесками, так как в середине манёвра уклоняться от его атаки для того стало невозможно. Но лески втягивать обратно не стал, а дёрнул за них раненого врага и швырнул его на трубы под углом, показанным Сильвенио. Привело это к тому, что маятник начал работать в его пользу: труба, на которой он находился, раскачалась так сильно, что оставалось только вцепиться в неё покрепче и – вовремя кувыркнуться с неё прямиком в ложу Смотрителя Арены, куда она прилетела. Соперника, попортившего ему столько крови, Аргза оставил на обвалившемся-таки «поле» боя.  
Когда он выходил с Арены, уже объявленный сегодняшним победителем, Лиам, как всегда, нашёл его первым. Он был бледен сверх меры, между носом и ртом запеклась тёмно-серая полоска крови. Поравнявшись с Аргзой, он не обхватил привычно его ладонь, а буквально повис на его руке, уставший, кажется, даже больше, чем он сам.  
\- Барьер очень сильный, - пояснил он. – Я едва смог преодолеть его… Я начинаю опасаться даже, что он достаточно мощный, чтобы не просто глушить все телепатические частоты, но и повредить обыкновенные нейроимпульсы на общем уровне, если находиться здесь достаточно долго… Интересно, это специальная защита против деятельности моего народа или просто ещё один негласный пункт здешних правил?  
Аргза хмыкнул. Он отбил себе плечо в том опасном последнем кувырке, всё тело ныло, и он мечтал только завалиться на кровать и проваляться на ней хотя бы пару часиков. Рассуждения о хитроумных приспособлениях на «Аиде» и целях их применения его интересовали мало.   
\- Как ты догадался, что этот чудик поймает золото? Деньги тут всё равно не в ходу.  
\- Он их собирал на протяжении всего боя, как и ты. Не знаю, зачем, - Лиам хмуро посмотрел на Аргзу. – Ты мог бы, знаешь, спасти его тоже. Я показал, как.  
\- Неужели? – Аргза пожал плечами. – Я не успел разглядеть.  
Сильвенио, похоже, не слишком поверил этому, но вздохнул и больше на этот счёт ничего не сказал. Отчасти, возможно, потому, что к ним уже подходил вездесущий Гадес, сверкая довольной улыбкой и золотом одежд. С ним было трое телохранителей самого что ни на есть угрюмого вида, которые расчищали ему дорогу.  
\- О, Паук, дружище, ты сегодня снова буквально блистал! А сколько грации, сколько изящества в каждом прыжке! Ты был, как орёл, парящий над долиной, как горный сайгак, как полный чувства собственного достоинства орангутанг, как…  
Аргза не изменился в лице и не совершил ни единого движения – но что-то в его взгляде и в том, как напряглась линия шеи, выдало его: Гадес проворно отступил на два шага, а телохранители, будто по негласному сигналу, сомкнули ряды теснее. Правитель «Аида» рассмеялся и с деланной небрежностью дал им знак расслабиться.  
\- Ладно-ладно, смотри, я уже прекращаю! Уф, наверное, я и вправду несправедлив к тебе: бой был красивым и долгим, ты устал, а я тут со своими шуточками – ясное дело, твоё чувство юмора сейчас не на высоте. Ничего, у меня есть для тебя хорошая новость которая немного взбодрит тебя и твоего дружочка. Кстати, что это с ним? Он выглядит так, как будто в кои-то веки дрался вместо тебя, а не наоборот.  
Обыкновенно Гадес не приставал к Сильвенио после того, как на следующий после их сделки день тот пустил по каналам «Аида» заказанную им «рекламу» во время конференции. Но либо он заметил сегодня нечто подозрительное во время боя, либо пытался показать, что заботится о тех, кто ему полезен. Лиам поднял на него глаза и помотал головой:  
\- Всё в порядке, правда.  
\- Я каждый раз так удивляюсь, когда это милое создание раскрывает ротик и говорит с кем-то, помимо тебя! – жизнерадостно поведал Гадес, обращаясь к Аргзе и игнорируя Сильвенио начисто. – Если б я не смотрел за вами через камеры, я был бы абсолютно уверен, что малыш – немой!  
Аргза не стал его разочаровывать воспоминаниями о том, как Лиам со свойственной ему упёртостью в прошлом частенько нарывался как раз из-за своей болтовни. Вместо этого он чуть подался вперёд молча – Гадес на этот раз отскакивать не стал, а только улыбнулся ещё ослепительнее ему в лицо.  
\- Да, я помню, я обещал прекратить шутить и сказать новость, о мой нетерпеливый рыцарь без доспехов. Видишь ли, я догадываюсь, что на самом деле вам двоим, кажется, не очень-то нравится в нашем уютном мирном уголке – и, как бы мне ни жаль было расставаться с такими во всех смыслах чудесными персонами, я понимаю, что надолго вы тут не задержитесь. Так что, спешу обрадовать – ещё через две Арены я дам вам ключи от ангара и любое лётное средство на выбор. Ну, как вам идея?  
Они воззрились на него с одинаковым недоверием и удивлением. Аргза и не думал, что Гадес позволит ему улететь добровольно – тем более, так скоро – и до этого момента упорно продумывал, как заполучить ключ обманом или в драке; впрочем, не сказать, чтобы после этого сюрприза его планы переменились. С Гадеса, считал он, обязательно станется устроить какую-нибудь подлянку. Тем не менее, он кивнул в знак одобрения и собирался было пройти мимо, когда Гадес вдруг обернулся и заметил ему вслед:  
\- Рад, что угодил тебе, о монумент моего сердца! Только забыл сказать – на последней Арене участвовать должны вы оба, если хотите заполучить желаемое!  
Предпоследняя из Арен, Арена Посейдона, встретила их огромным бассейном, который скорее подходил под определение водохранилища. В общем-то, Аргза догадывался, что именно так оно и будет: даже не зная мифологии Старой Земли, которая по непонятным причинам до сих пор изучалась многими цивилизациями наряду с мифологией новой – он мог с уверенностью сказать, что на Посейдоне почти наверняка будет мокро. Вот только это нисколько не улучшило его настроения, стоило ему узнать, что бой будет проходить целиком под водой.   
\- Надеюсь, вы захватили свои плавки, - Смотритель Арены, бородатый и полуголый, разве что без трезубца, посмотрел со своего балкончика, увитого водорослями и декоративными морскими звёздами, на единственную среди участников боя девушку, флегматично надувавшую пузырь из жвачки. - …и купальники. Да, всё верно – в сегодняшнем бою вам предстоит либо отрастить себе жабры, либо действовать максимально быстро! Задача предельно проста: найти сундук с сокровищем и первым отпереть его ключом, которые во множестве разбросаны по дну. Если сундук не будет найден ровно через десять минут после старта – тройка победителей будет определена среди тех, кто к сигналу об окончании боя будет находиться на наиболее близком от цели расстоянии. Фиксировать происходящее будут подводные камеры. Выныривать на поверхность разрешается не более одного раза, нарушители будут дисквалифицированы. И – да, мешать вам будут не только другие участники, но и специальные дроиды, и, поверьте – лучше вам даже не пытаться их разозлить! А сейчас, внимание, на пять секунд на мониторах возникнет карта Арены, чтобы вы могли наметить себе путь. Сразу после этого будет дан сигнал к началу, так что советую не тормозить.  
Карта действительно возникла на всех экранах, развешанных напротив зрительских трибун и ложи Смотрителя. Аргза не стал тратить время в попытках хотя бы смутно её запомнить, зная, что за пять секунд всё равно не успеет этого, только запомнил нужное направление. Затем, набрав побольше воздуха в лёгкие, скинул Лиаму свою шубу, убедился одним быстрым взглядом, что никто из ближайших зрителей не собирается посягать на его собственное сокровище – и, как только прозвучала команда Смотрителя о начале отсчёта, одним из первых ринулся в воду.  
Возможно, будь хотя бы половина из участников – которых на этот раз оказалось всего двадцать – тренированными ныряльщиками, умеющими задерживать дыхание на все десять минут сразу, то бой пошёл бы по-другому с самого начала – а возможно, и не пошёл бы, учитывая, что даже тем из них, кто был осведомлён о специфике этой Арены заранее, не слишком-то везло сейчас. Ключи, и в самом деле в достатке усеявшие дно бассейна, находились участниками довольно быстро; а вот дальше начинались проблемы. Бассейн был настолько глубоким, что и то скудное освещение, которое присутствовало на поверхности Арены, сводилось практически к нулю мутными слоями не слишком чистой воды, и дорогу определить было не так-то просто. Кроме того, в стены подводного лабиринта были встроены огромные вентиляторы, вращающиеся то медленно – и вызывающие этим коварные водовороты, незаметные с первого взгляда – то с буквально смертоносной скоростью, причём режим вращения они меняли без какой-либо системы и порой совершенно внезапно. Двое или трое отстали об общего потока, как раз будучи затянутыми в эти самые вентиляторы и размолотыми на мелкие кусочки. Вода тут же приобрела красноватый оттенок, но быстро вернулась к прежнему состоянию. Ещё несколько человек разминулись с потоком на развилке, видимо, решив пойти обходным путём; один отстал ещё в самом начале, поплыв в противоположном нужному направлении. Тем не менее, противников всё ещё оставалось чересчур много. Аргза как раз собирался поднажать и догнать девицу, оказавшуюся из всех участников самой хитрой – как только она нырнула, пузырь её жвачки отвердел, образовав для неё персональный небольшой запас воздуха – и самой быстрой, однако в этот момент откуда-то снизу налетели упомянутые Смотрителем дроиды. Их было меньше, чем участников боя, но боевые роботы – огромные трёхметровые громилы, напоминающие человека разве что наличием рук, ног и подобия головы со злобно светящимися неоново-синим глазами – явно превосходили каждого из находящихся по водой людей как в силе, так и в вооружении. Они атаковали мощными водяными пушками, концентрирующими энергию и ломающими кости одним выстрелом, мини-торпедами, сетками с утяжелительными гирями, из которых не так-то просто было выпутаться, и собственными «телами», демонстрируя весь свой богатый арсенал от бензопил и до бурильных установок в руках-дубинах. Проще говоря, это было больше похоже не на бой, а на обыкновенную мясорубку. Видимо, и Гадес, и Смотритель решили хорошенько повеселиться сегодня.  
Некоторые при появлении дроидов сразу же дали дёру, развив максимально возможную скорость, однако, судя по воплям, раздающимся и за поворотом туннеля, и ещё дальше – дроиды были не только на этом участке. Аргза, в числе других, предпочёл сражаться, справедливо полагая, что такую машину лучше встретить лицом, чем спиной – и был неприятно поражён, узнав, что даже его когти (не говоря уж о лесках, использование которых в воде сводилось к невозможному) оставляют на их броне лишь незначительные царапины, да и кулаки не играли решающего значения в подобной схватке. Он был уверен, правда, что, если бить в одно и то же место, рано или поздно в броне появится внушительная вмятина, и, вероятно, таким образом, метя по плоской маленькой голове, можно было бы вывести робота из строя; проблема заключалась в том, что, во-первых, стоять на месте они ни в какую не желали, во-вторых, наносили удары в ответ – гораздо более опасные, потому что у Аргзы брони не было, а у них, как уже говорилось ранее, были установлены буры, пилы и множество других вполне себе смертельных штучек. А в-третьих, у него просто не было времени проверять свою теорию: объём его лёгких был впечатляющим, но отнюдь не бесконечным. Не обрадовало его и открытие того факта, что плавали механические убийцы ничуть не медленнее, а то и быстрее среднего человека: мысленно чертыхаясь, он попробовал заставить преследующего его дроида врезаться в стену, круто свернув сам, однако его постигло разочарование – тот не только не врезался, но и не сбавил скорости, когда свернул вслед за ним и снова принялся сокращать расстояние. Кроме того, самого Аргзу при завершении этого манёвра едва не затянули бешено вращающиеся лопасти очередного вентилятора, и он сильно ударился локтем, пытаясь избежать водоворота.  
Со своей задачей мешать участникам дроиды справлялись, надо сказать, очень хорошо. Даже чересчур: в воде теперь всюду плавали куски человеческого мяса, обрывки одежды и уроненные их жертвами ключи от предполагаемого сундука с сокровищем, а вода не успевала очищаться от крови. Кроме того, те, кому уплыть от них всё-таки удавалось, непременно затаивались где-нибудь и присоединялись к миссии усложнения пути своим соперникам: кидали откуда-то подобранные со дна камни и всяческий мусор, устраивали засады там, где туннель становился поуже. Аргза как раз только что отделался от преследователя-дроида, сумев-таки обманом заставить его сняться с хвоста, когда попал в одну из подобных ловушек, уже человеческих – за очередным поворотом кто-то накинулся на него со спины, набросив ему на голову плотный чёрный мешок, горловиной которого тут же предприимчиво стянул ему шею прямо над кадыком. Аргза резко выдохнул и зарычал, забывшись, и в приоткрытый рот тут же хлынула вода. Он попытался сбросить неведомого душителя, однако тот держался цепко, как клещ, и не ослаблял хватку до тех пор, пока наконец Аргза не ударился слепо спиной о ближайшую стену со всей силы – на этом безумное родео, к счастью, прекратилось, и человек-клещ упал, оглушённый. Аргза сдёрнул треклятый мешок и быстро погрёб к смутно виднеющейся поверхности воды, чтобы сделать свой законный глоток воздуха – если бы не это происшествие, его хватило бы ещё на две-три минуты как минимум, однако сейчас об этом и речи не шло.   
Тяжёлая сеть на полной скорости врезалась в его ногу и опутала её до самого бедра, прочно захлестнувшись гирями на концах за голень. Он сцепил зубы и попытался грести сильнее, не обращая внимания на то, что сеть тянет его вниз. Ещё одна сеть накрыла его целиком, сковав руки, и драгоценные секунды ушли на то, чтобы когтями разрезать её и освободиться. Однако было уже поздно: выпустивший эти сети дроид уже был тут как тут – для начала он прикончил неудачливого душителя, всё ещё бессознательно идущего ко дну, отрезав ему голову, затем выстрелил в Аргзу мини-торпедой. Варвар уклонился, снова было двинувшись в направлении поверхности, однако торпеда, отскочив от стены, взорвалась, и его отбросило ударной волной, заставив несколько раз перекувыркнуться в воде. Дроид, ориентацию благодаря встроенному гироскопу не потерявший, тут же поймал его за плечо, рука его снова трансформировалась в пилу – видимо, этот конкретный боевой образец предпочитал решать проблемы именно отделением головы от тела и никак иначе. Аргза даже не мог ничего предпринять: перед глазами у него темнело, а лёгкие, из которых стремительно уходил воздух, взрывались болью. Собственное тело уже не слушалось, кажется, смирившись вместо него с неизбежным…  
И тут он почувствовал, как дроид остановился.   
Просто замер с выключенной бензопилой наперевес, как будто у него нажали выключатель, неоновый свет в его треугольных глазницах потух. Чьи-то ладони обхватили лицо Аргзы, и чей-то рот, приникнув к его собственному, насильно вдохнул в него тот глоток кислорода, который был ему необходим. Когда перед глазами прояснилось, Аргза увидел прямо перед собой испуганные голубые глаза Лиама.  
_«Я вызвался заменить тебя. Поднимайся наверх, остальным займусь я. Я хорошо плаваю и могу задерживать дыхание дольше тебя. Кроме того, я запомнил карту и знаю более короткий путь. Пожалуйста.»_  
Странно, что на этот раз никаких помех слышно не было: то ли вода каким-то образом усиливала его ментальную энергию, то ли телепатический барьер на этой Арене был слабее. Аргза дёрнулся, собираясь что-то возразить про бойню, которая здесь творится. Сильвенио прикрыл глаза и отстранился, вынудив его снова захлопнуть рот ради сбережения драгоценного воздуха, полученного с таким трудом.  
_«Я справлюсь, Аргза. Пожалуйста, поверь мне.»_  
Что ж… раз ничего другого не оставалось – Аргза поверил. Он только искоса глянул Сильвенио вслед, когда тот, взяв его ключ, юркнул в какую-то щель, которой сам Аргза ранее не приметил. Потом Аргза вынырнул, вылез на твёрдую «землю» и долго, с удовольствием дышал, небрежно отряхиваясь и выжимая длинные волосы. Его взгляд скользнул сначала по маленьким ботинкам Лиама, сиротливо стоящим рядом с его собственными снятыми перед боем сапогами и лежащей на полу шубой – затем, помрачнев, он посмотрел на мониторы. Из комментариев Смотрителя, разносящихся над всем пространством Арены, он узнал, что Сильвенио действительно предложил замену – и, так как оказалось, что в правилах об этом ничего не сказано (вряд ли кому-либо из местных обитателей ранее приходило в голову драться на «Аиде» вместо товарища), Смотритель, немного посомневавшись, разрешил это, даже остановив держащего Аргзу робота. Самому варвару эта идея всё ещё категорически не нравилась. Что-то внутри него упорно требовало произвести обратную замену, чтобы не подвергать дурного птенца такой опасности, однако…  
Однако, всем на удивление, дела у Сильвенио, судя по всему, шли очень и очень неплохо. Он появлялся то на одном мониторе, то на другом, таинственным образом минуя наиболее тяжёлые участки пути. Вялый и малоподвижный нынче на суше, в воде он приобрёл вдруг недюжинную резвость, и плавал, в самом деле, даже лучше, чем иные профессионалы. Пока остальные участники сражались с дроидами и друг с другом всё ожесточённее по мере приближения к цели, Лиам, пользуясь одному ему известными проходами и потайными лазами и оставаясь при этом незамеченным, прокладывал собственную дорогу к ожидающему на другом конце лабиринта сундуку. Маленький, быстрый, сообразительный – он успевал уйти от любой опасности ещё до того, как она возникала в поле его зрения, и, хотя выбранный им путь в действительности показался Аргзе более длинным, чем основной, времени он тратил на него значительно меньше, чем те, кто шёл напролом. Даже хитрющая девица с её пузырём, до сих пор лидировавшая в этой гонке, начинала казаться не такой уж умной.  
Один момент, правда, был весьма напряжённым: Сильвенио подплывал к очередной намеченной им лазейке, в которую и протиснуться смог бы только он с его субтильным телосложением, когда в боковом ответвлении туннеля возникли два дроида, видимо, проверяющие территорию на предмет наличия участников боя. Лиам услышал их прежде, чем они повернули в коридор, где он находился, и заблаговременно спрятался в небольшой нише рядом с вентилятором. До его лазейки, которой он так и не воспользовался, оставалось ещё порядочное расстояние. К его ужасу – и к усилившемуся беспокойству Аргзы, наблюдавшего за ним – дроиды явно направлялись в его сторону. На мониторе было хорошо видно, как Сильвенио весь сжался и постарался максимально слиться со стеной. Однако по мере приближения роботов становилось всё очевиднее, что это спасёт его лишь ненадолго: Аргза уже на себе успел убедиться, что ничего общего со слабыми человеческими органами чувств детекторы этих машин имеют очень и очень мало общего. Стоит им доплыть до того места, где выступ стены уже не скрывал бы Сильвенио – и ему конец. Попытка достигнуть заветной щели в стене тоже была явно заранее обречена на провал.   
Тогда Сильвенио повернул голову, внимательно и как-то оценивающе глядя на лопасти вентилятора, как раз начавшие снова вращаться с ужасающей скоростью. Потом отыскал глазами отслеживающую его действия камеру и несколько секунд смотрел на неё, словно бы решаясь на что-то рискованное.  
\- Нет, - произнёс вслух Аргза, похолодев. – Нет, дурень. Не делай этого.  
Он шагнул к кромке воды, сжав кулаки. Аргза осознавал, что в любом случае не успевает – дроиды были быстрее, как и непонятно что задумавший эрландеранец, и пока он доплывёт до нужного места, может уже быть слишком поздно; да и третий вариант – добраться до Смотрителя и заставить его отключить чёртовы убийственные железки – тоже не гарантировал ему лишнего времени. Тем временем Сильвенио на экране закрыл глаза и явно приготовился действовать.  
Вентилятор начал замедляться.  
Дроиды, замедлившие ход из-за тщательного поиска, неумолимо приближались.  
Сильвенио открыл глаза и весь подобрался. Часть зрителей, наблюдавшая за этим вместе с Аргзой, невольно затаила дыхание от предвкушения расправы.  
Несколько вещей произошло почти одновременно. Лопасти вентилятора прекратили движение полностью. Дроиды остановились на уровне ниши, где прятался телепат, и заметили его. Сильвенио прыгнул. Раздался выстрел…  
…и разочарованный вздох толпы, оставшейся без зрелища, потому что Сильвенио удалось проплыть точно между огромными лопастями вентилятора на другую сторону туннеля, прежде чем те вновь пришли в движение с какой-то даже почти свирепостью, как если бы они были живыми. Сеть, выпущенная дроидом, вхолостую упала на дно. Разносить же вентилятор роботы не стали и уплыли восвояси. Аргза же потратил около двух минут целиком на то, чтобы смачно, с искренним наслаждениям выругаться на всех известных ему языках.  
Так, до объекта поисков Сильвенио действительно добрался первым – в немалой мере этому поспособствовало и то, что любительница жвачки отвлеклась на устраивание засады другим двум догонявшим её время от времени везунчикам, и в итоге все трое чуть не попались дроидам. Когда Лиам отпер сундук, там обнаружился лишь какой-то пульт в прозрачной водонепроницаемой упаковке. Потом он вылез из воды с ним в руках – и только тогда, будто до того момента это вообще не было для него проблемой, отдышался. Смотритель Арены заявил, что пульт управляет всеми этими боевыми роботами, «полезность» которых была продемонстрирована в этом бою, и что Лиам теперь их законный владелец. Аргза успел ещё подумать, помнится, что такая армия ему бы определённо пригодилась против Гадеса – но Сильвенио, настоящий любитель обламывать все его надежды, тайные и явные, тут же непреклонно заявил, что всех этих роботов необходимо уничтожить. Смотритель пожал плечами, не скрывая, как его удивило это требование, и показал ему нужные кнопки на пульте.  
К тому моменту, как Аргза добрался до своего бывшего помощника через окружившую победителя толпу, он был достаточно зол, чтобы не думать о последствиях – и, с силой сжав тонкое горло, яростно поцеловал его на глазах у всех, отчего тот не разговаривал с ним ещё почти двое суток и сердито ершился при малейшем прикосновении.  
На третий день, когда известий о последнем бое всё ещё никаких не поступило, а Аргза уже устал под вечер коротать часы в бильярдной, Сильвенио встретил его на пороге их общей комнаты тревогой в глазах и распечатанным фиолетовым конвертом, внутри которого обнаружилась странная записка с незнакомым причудливым почерком:  
  
«Пригласительный билет на одну персону:  
Вечер имени Морфея ждёт Вас! Вам будет предложен широкий выбор самых роскошных развлечений, а также наш богатейший ассортимент коктейлей, вин и дорогих блюд. Только сегодня, только для Вас – всё бесплатно с предъявлением данного пригласительного! Начало в 22.00, в павильоне Морфея.   
Осмельтесь погрузиться в этот сладкий сон, который никогда не забудете!»  
  
На обратной стороне билета значилась путаная карта, долженствующая объяснять, как пройти в нужный павильон. Точно такое же приглашение держал в руке Сильвенио. Аргза осмотрел конверт: он был без подписи.  
\- Просунули под дверь, - пояснил Лиам в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд. – И упомянутый тут павильон Морфея находится на самой верхней палубе, судя по карте. В противоположном конце от покоев Гадеса, где мы были, но это всё же подозрительно, не считаешь? Мне кажется, это та самая последняя Арена, на которой мы должны драться вдвоём. Вполне вероятно, что это ловушка.  
\- Пессимист, - отозвался Аргза просто назло, а потом добавил задумчиво: - Впрочем, думаю, ты прав. Почти наверняка ловушка.   
Лиам положил оба приглашения обратно в конверт и взглянул на электронные часы возле кровати. До назначенного времени оставался целый час.  
\- Что будем делать?  
Аргза хлопнул его по плечу, ухмыляясь, и тот ожидаемо нахмурился.  
\- Пойдём туда и покажем им настоящую вечеринку, разумеется.  
Через сорок минут они вышли, и дорога к главному лифту – единственному лифту, шахта которого проходила через все палубы, от нижней до верхней – уже была запружена другими приглашёнными: люди шли неторопливо, посмеиваясь и расслабленно переговариваясь между собой, и у многих в руках и в карманах торчали точно такие же фиолетовые конверты. Поток их был довольно жидким, однако, чем ближе к главному лифту, тем плотнее он становился, и там уже наверняка скапливалась очередь. Постепенно стало видно, что некоторые прореживают ряды этой очереди привычным для обитателей «Аида» радикальным способом. Аргза поморщился: толкаться в этом гадюшнике сейчас не хотелось, и он здраво рассудил, что более долгий путь вполне может стать и более приятным – и они направились к лифтам побочным, которые в количестве присутствовали на каждой палубе, но и вели строго на один этаж выше, не дальше. Лестницы на корабле имелись только пожарные, и обычно, так как они были закрыты, ими никто не пользовался. Из вентиляции тянуло чем-то приятно-терпким. Аргза начинал думать, что вечер ему вполне нравится, в то время как Лиам, как и всегда, был явно погружён в какие-то свои мысли и явно ждал подвоха.  
\- Эй, - Аргза дёрнул его за руку, привлекая внимание. – Ты мог и остаться. Если придурочный сукин сын хочет, чтобы ты участвовал – это его проблемы. Кроме того, ты принимал участие на Арене Посейдона.  
Тот покачал головой, с каким-то подозрением косясь на вентиляционные решётки.  
\- Нет… Гадес в таком случае просто не даст тебе ключи, сославшись на невыполнение уговора с нашей стороны, и, честно говоря, Аргза, я не думаю, что ты сможешь его переспорить, не применяя насилия. Лучше выполнить его требования – тем более, что осталась только одна Арена. Я очень надеюсь, что на этом всё закончится. Мне здесь не нравится. Совсем.  
\- Ну да, повтори это ещё раз десять – и дело, конечно, пойдёт быстрее.  
Несмотря на ворчание, Аргзе в какой-то мере было даже жаль, что скоро им придётся покинуть «Аид». Если бы не Лиам, жизнь здесь действительно могла бы стать для него весьма и весьма приятной: конечно, множество боёв с ловушками Арен порой выматывали его, однако это всё равно было в разы лучше, чем праздное безделье в Братстве Хаоса или бессмысленные метания от планеты к планете между поисками нормального корабля для себя. И уж точно лучше, чем находиться в заключении на Эрландеране - кажется, именно после неё Аргза стал столь неприхотлив в выборе образа жизни. Какая-то большая и важная мысль вдруг начала формироваться в его голове, когда они зашли в один из побочных лифтов, и Аргза улыбнулся её смутному пока содержанию.  
На следующей палубе аромат из вентиляции стал чуточку ощутимее, и Аргза уловил краем глаза слабые завихрения светло-серого дымка, клубящегося вокруг вентиляционных решёток – взгляд, адресованный этим решёткам от Сильвенио, стал ещё более беспокойным. Аргза почувствовал, как у его спутника чуть вспотела ладошка, обычно прохладная, которую он так и держал в своей. Из динамиков лилась какая-то расслабляющая музыка, и идти пешком до следующего лифта было легко, как будто он просто прогуливался. Возможно, так оно и было – совсем не факт, что им предстоял именно бой. Другие обладатели заветных конвертов, тоже просёкшие, что главный лифт – не единственный на судне, шли рядом, всё такие же беззаботные на вид. Ещё палубой выше музыка стала громче, запах терпкого дыма – сильнее, а ладонь Сильвенио – ещё более влажной. Аргза покосился на него – тот вёл себя как-то странно и с усердием смотрел себе под ноги, тем не менее умудряясь периодически спотыкаться.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Ага… только этот дым, он… неважно. Я бы предпочёл ошибаться. Не вдыхай его слишком глубоко, по возможности, ладно?  
Аргза не понимал, чем он на этот раз недоволен. Ему казалось, что – по крайней мере, пока – всё идёт просто замечательно. Может, подвох, которого Лиам так ждал, и крылся где-то, но сейчас-то всё было хорошо. И закрывать нос и рот от дыма он не видел смысла: зачем, если ничем отравляющим не пахнет? Вообще говоря, запах больше походил на травяной или даже кальянный. Что, надо сказать, только прибавляло ему очков в глазах варвара – хорошенько накуриться ему удавалось, в основном, разве что в далёкой юности, и, хотя перед гипотетическим боем это был не самый лучший вариант подготовки, следовало пользоваться шансом.   
Палубой выше по дороге к лифтам тут и там стояли привлекательные юноши и девушки, одетые во всё до такой степени открытое и обтягивающее, что их наряды не скрывали абсолютно ничего стратегически важного. Они солнечно улыбались, завлекающе подмигивали и раздавали тем, кто предъявлял приглашение на Вечер Морфея, бесплатные напитки и закуски. Некоторым они что-то интригующе нашёптывали на ухо, и счастливчики-счастливицы уходили с ними в обнимку, видимо, решив, что главная цель может и подождать. Градус всеобщего хорошего настроения это, разумеется, только улучшило. Аргза, заинтересованно поглядывавший на стройные ножки красоток, хотел было взять у одной из них сок для Лиама – но тут эрландеранец заявил отчего-то охрипшим голосом:  
\- Аргза… пожалуйста, давай пойдём быстрее. Мне нехорошо, - и пришлось ускорить шаг.  
На всех последующих палубах ситуация по-прежнему сохраняла тенденцию к геометрической прогрессии. Чем веселее становился надышавшийся дыма Аргза, чем блаженнее становились лица вокруг и чем больше услуг предлагали по пути – тем больше страданий вырисовывалось в каждом шаге Лиама. На одном из этажей он выпустил руку Аргзы и подскочил, как ужаленный, когда варвар коснулся его плеча.  
\- Да что с тобой за хрень происходит?!  
\- Ничего…  
\- Врунишка, - Аргза вдруг, испытав прилив дурацкой нежности, притянул его к себе и взъерошил ему волосы, беспечно смеясь. – Тебе никогда не научиться играть в покер.  
Сильвенио посмотрел на него – и тут на Аргзу снизошло озарение. Точно так же, до малейших деталей, этот чудак вёл себя лишь однажды – как раз незадолго до глупого и чрезвычайно самонадеянного мятежа, устроенного механиком Джерри. Они тогда попали на одну планету с очень интересными цветами…   
\- Пожалуйста, - проговорил Лиам тихо и жалко, подтверждая его догадки. – Пожалуйста, не трогай меня. Ты только хуже делаешь. Давай постараемся дойти до верхней палубы как можно скорее. Мне хочется надеяться, что там это воздействие прекратится.  
\- «Воздействие», - повторил Аргза и провёл языком по губам, словно пробуя эти новости на вкус – Лиам с ужасом наблюдал за этим движением, не в силах оторвать взгляда. – Очень заманчиво звучит. Поверить не могу, что они нашли единственное растение, которое вызывает у тебя такой прекрасный эффект. Мне помнится, благодаря ему мы с тобой отлично провели время однажды, а?  
Сильвенио его восторга по поводу тех воспоминаний явно не разделял. Он ужом выскользнул из его объятий и передёрнулся всем телом, будто надеясь таким образом стряхнуть с себя его следы его касаний и привести себя в чувство.  
\- Не единственное, я полагаю… Просто неприятное совпадение. Они не могли знать этого факта моей жизни, и я сомневаюсь, что они узнали меня самого. Дым, должно быть, задумывался просто как расслабляющий. И, Аргза, ради всех Богов, не делай ничего необдуманного. Не… не набрасывайся на меня, - на лице его мелькнуло явственное отвращение. – У тебя на лбу написано всё, что ты думаешь по этому поводу. Мне иногда кажется, будто бы всё, что я внушал тебе дома, на Эрлане – например, что ты не животное, а человек – правда лишь отчасти!   
Это заметно охладило пыл пирата, и дальше они шли молча, не касаясь друг друга. Однако уже через несколько этажей Аргза выбросил эту гневную отповедь из головы – слишком уж хорошо выглядел слабеющий с каждым подъёмом эрландеранец. Он испускал полные мучения вздохи, смотрел мутно, как сквозь пелену, неосознанно скрёб ногтями по стенам, опираясь на них изредка, а его скулы покрылись несходящим румянцем – и если бы Аргза не знал настоящей причины, то мог бы даже принять его за больного, ориентируясь на все эти симптомы, однако взгляды, которые Лиам бросал на него, говорили обратное. В этих взглядах больше не было ни капли отвращения – только _жажда_ , перемешанная с какой-то тоской и приправленная изрядной борьбой с собой.   
После того, как вместо содовой и сока улыбчивые красавцы и красавицы стали предлагать пиво, вино и шампанское, а энное количество общих помещений оказалось переоборудовано в маленькие кинозалы с уютной темнотой и экраном во всю стену, всё больше людей отставало от шествия, увлекаемые доступными бесплатными развлечениями. Аргза благодушно наблюдал, как потенциальные соперники уходят. Собственное тело казалось ему совершенно воздушным, а сам он – всемогущим, всепрощающим, всеобъемлющим; дым наполнял его почти забытой лёгкостью бытия. Ему хотелось что-нибудь насвистывать, напевать, танцевать и подпрыгивать на месте. Мир вокруг ощущался счастливым и неимоверно богатым на чудеса местом. Когда они с Сильвенио завернули в совершенно пустой коридор, та самая мысль, вертевшаяся у него в голове уже какое-то время, наконец смогла пробиться сквозь окутавший его сознание дурманящий туман и соскочить с языка:  
\- Знаешь, а ведь я мог бы этим довольствоваться. Долго. Возможно, всю жизнь?.. Путешествовать с тобой. Защищать тебя, пташка, от бандитов вроде меня. И спать только с тобой по ночам. Втрахивать тебя в постель, в соломенную подстилку, в каменную койку, в мягкую кровать, в жёсткую землю – что попадётся. Может, изредка покупать тебе книги… почему нет? Книги и какие-нибудь игрушки-головоломки. Ты бы не знал бед со мной. Никогда. Мы бы просто ходили всюду, и я спасал бы тебя… от всего.   
Сказал – и внезапно для самого себя понял, что не произнёс ни слова лжи, и сладкий дурман тут был ни при чём. Он действительно мог бы этим довольствоваться – и не хотеть большего. Ни корабля, ни команды, ни возвращения своей репутации. Всё, что было ему нужно на самом деле – его глупый, до сих пор не осознающий своей удачи птенец под боком, разгульная свобода, открытые для него дороги мира и возможность хорошенько подраться при случае. Всё остальное – всё остальное было шелухой, мишурой, ничего по-настоящему не значащей сейчас. Когда-то, возможно… но не теперь. Может быть, это обозначалась так придуманная кем-то старость, до которой ему было далеко, дальше, чем от Динле до Эрландераны, дальше, чем до Сердца Вселенной; а может быть, он просто ужасно устал всё время быть настороже, думать об этой пресловутой репутации, гоняться за статусом, ожидая, что в любой момент ближайшие соратники предадут и продадут его. Быть наконец-то предоставленным исключительно самому себе после всех этих лет, пусть даже будучи поставленным из-за Лиама в какие-то дурацкие рамки-ограничители – это оказалось так неожиданно хорошо, так ново для него, что он мог только удивляться, почему ему не пришло в голову осуществить нечто подобное раньше.  
Сильвенио искоса глянул на него – и отвернулся, отчего-то погрустневший и посерьёзневший ещё больше. Вершина могущества, на которой Аргза пребывал в своём сознании, уехала у него из-под воображаемых ног, и он кувырком скатился по воображаемому склону. Пик абсолютного счастья, только что испытанный им, миновал, словно его и не было.  
\- Ты же знаешь, - сказал он в ответ почти шёпотом, так, что Аргза едва его услышал. – _Мне_ всегда будет этого мало…  
Ну, наверное, он впрямь знал, догадывался где-то глубоко внутри; только, произнесённая вслух, эта правда всё равно оказалась какой-то неизмеримо горькой на вкус. Аргза мрачно улыбнулся в пространство, не испытывая больше ровным счётом никакого веселья. Все его планы, надежды, тайные мечты – не стоили и ломаного гроша. Ему нужна была существующая свобода – или хотя бы её подобие; Лиаму нужна была несуществующая Справедливость. Что ж… бывает и так. Не все желания в жизни обязаны сбываться, верно? Даже у него – у того, кто всегда прежде исполнял свои желания сам.  
Поэтому Аргза только усмехнулся зло:  
\- Неужели? А выглядишь ты сейчас так, как будто меня тебе на данный момент вполне достаточно.  
Лиам покраснел ещё гуще и уставился в пол. Его лицо блестело от пота, а от тела исходил такой манящий жар, что это передавалось Аргзе даже через дистанцию в два метра между ними, которую тот упорно старался выдерживать. У варвара где-то в крови стучало: «добыча, добыча, добыча», и требовало немедленно взять свою жертву прямо здесь. Что-то подсказывало ему, что достаточно будет всего лишь прижать его к ближайшей стене, лизнуть вон там, под ухом – и Сильвенио сдастся, и будет хотеть его, как никогда прежде, будет отдаваться ему сам, без обычного своего равнодушия. Потом Аргза вспоминал его слова… и просто шёл дальше, так и не воплотив свою задумку.  
Им удалось разыскать лифт, ведущий не прямиком на следующую палубу, а через целых шесть вверх, причём, что странно, приглашение у них никто предъявить перед ним не потребовал, в отличие от предыдущих найденных ими подъёмников. И этот, к тому же, был какой-то очень тесный – им двоим едва хватило места, видимо, рассчитан он был на одного человека. Как только они вошли, лифт почему-то сорвался вниз, хотя они ничего не нажимали. Аргза чертыхнулся, резко протрезвев от действия дыма, и попробовал остановить стремительно несущуюся вниз кабину сначала нажатием поочерёдно всех кнопок доступных верхних этажей, затем ударами в дверь – на створках остались внушительные вмятины, однако открыться они и не подумали. К счастью, на одной из стенок обнаружилась скрытая панель – Аргза выдрал её с мясом, дёрнул на себя какие-то провода, осыпавшие его снопом искр, и лифт медленно, издав кошмарно громкий скрип, остановился. Что было самое странное – так это то, что после этого неудавшегося покушения на их жизни кабина снова, как ни в чём не бывало, послушно потащилась вверх, уже на нормальной скорости.  
\- Что это вообще было сейчас?! Они там в чёртовы попрыгунчики с нами играют? Если так – кому-то не поздоровится! С меня хватит этих их милых сюрпризов!  
И тут Аргза осознал, что уже некоторое время стоит вплотную к Лиаму, вжавшегося спиной в стену не без его помощи, когда он был занят панелью. Сильвенио под ним захлёбывался неровными вздохами-всхлипами, но даже не пытался как-то отодвинуться – только отвернулся, чтобы не уткнуться пирату в грудь. Глаза его были крепко зажмурены, а руки сжаты в кулаки с такой силой, что костяшки пальцев мёртвенно побелели. Лицо, напротив, было насыщенного розового цвета, почти даже красного, что было редкостью с его-то типом крови. В уголках влажных, призывно приоткрытых губ скапливалась слюна. Всё его тело, напряжённое до последней мышцы, казалось натянутой пружиной, готовой соскочить при малейшем неосторожном движении. А его тонкая, белая шея, с синеватыми следами его пальцев после Арены Посейдона, такая открытая сейчас и беззащитная… об не стоило даже упоминать в приличном обществе. И это было выше сил Аргзы. Он больше не мог терпеть это зрелище и притворяться безучастным к такому откровенному зову. Он наклонился – медленно, вдыхая исходящий от него запах, которому весь этот дым и в подмётки не годился по части пробуждаемых эмоций. Разжал его кулаки, разведя ему руки в стороны – Лиам тут же накрепко переплёл с ним пальцы в каком-то очень доверительном, личном жесте.  
\- Аргза…  
В голосе телепата явно была слышна мольба. Только – остановиться или продолжить? Аргза наклонился ещё ниже, с низким, грудным рычанием, вибрирующим в горле, коснулся кончиком языка его шеи. Сильвенио всхлипнул громче, дрожа.  
\- Аргза… пожалуйста…  
То, что никаких нотаций по этому поводу эрландеранец уже не читал – признак того, что он уже был явно не в состоянии говорить связно. Аргза не сдержался. Сомкнул зубы на нежной коже, точно в особом местечке под ухом, как и хотел. Сильвенио коротко вскрикнул – и изогнулся, изломался, уже не пытаясь удержаться на ватных ногах, притянул его к себе, бессознательно вскинув бёдра и пытаясь прижаться плотнее.  
А затем – затем открыл глаза и посмотрел на него. Просто посмотрел, ничего не говоря; и в этом долгом, обречённом взгляде Аргза прочёл немую просьбу: «поступи правильно». Сильвенио – в кои-то веки – добровольно отдавал ему власть над ситуацией, власть принять решение, потому что сам сейчас потерял способность мыслить ясно. Он не мог больше просить его прекратить, потому что накачанное искусственным возбудителем тело больше его не слушалось – и не мог просить завершить начатое, потому что этого не позволял разум. Аргза некстати вспомнил о камере в углу лифта, замеченной им ещё в самом начале. С одной стороны – ничего страшного, ну подумаешь, какой-то вуайерист понаблюдает за ними, дьявол ему в помощь. Лиам же наверняка кончит, стоит лишь дотронуться в нужном месте даже через одежду. Но с другой стороны, Аргза вдруг понял: если он сделает это… они проиграют.  
Он отстранился – с таким усилием, словно его в этой близости удерживала по меньшей мере планетарная гравитация. Отпустил его руки и прислонился спиной к противоположной стене, стараясь больше не касаться бывшего помощника. Лиам тут же съехал на пол и закрыл глаза, в свою очередь, стараясь отрешиться от пережитого только что. Очевидное сожаление, слышимое в его глубоком вздохе, заставило Аргзу усмехнуться с ноткой самодовольства – и усталости.  
\- Спасибо… - пробормотал тот всё так же на грани слышимости.  
До верхней палубы они всё-таки добрались в итоге – правда, к тому моменту Лиам уже выглядел вовсе не соблазнительно, а так, будто сейчас расплачется или упадёт в обморок. У выхода из самого последнего лифта их встретили девушки, из одежды у которых были лишь юбчонки, больше похожие на пояса – они целой стайкой облепили на них со всех сторон, смеясь и галдя, и повели их к павильону Морфея. Компания их, разумеется, нисколько не улучшила самочувствия несчастного Лиама, и он безвольно позволял им тащить себя, закрыв глаза – Аргзе, благодаря Лиаму тоже распалённому теперь, немедленно захотелось разложить одну из этих девиц на ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности, раз уж ему не повезло с главным выбором.  
В павильоне, являвшемся почти точной копией покоев Гадеса, обнаружился, разумеется, сам правитель «Аида» - в сопровождении всё тех же радующих глаз (и другие части тела тоже) полуобнажённых девиц, беспрестанно хихикающих. Помещение было покрыто густой завесой ароматного дыма, как туманом. В центре комнаты стоял большой кальян, к которому была подключена труба, ведущая прямиком в вентиляцию. Остальные трубки по очереди передавали друг другу девушки Гадеса и несколько мужчин – у последних рядом валялись те же фиолетовые конверты и разбросанные по красным подушкам вокруг сами приглашения. Видимо, это были все, то всё-таки дошёл сегодня до пункта назначения. Гадес замахал руками, увидев Аргзу:  
\- Ооо, наш герой-не-любовник всё же решил почтить нас своим присутствием! Дамы и господа, невероятный Паук Миротворец среди нас – где ваши аплодисменты! – никто из окружения не обратил внимания на его слова, но он нимало этому не смутился и захлопал в ладоши сам. – Присаживайтесь, мои бесценные, присаживайтесь, что стоите, как не родные? Раскурим трубку мира, а?  
Они сели. Сильвенио обхватил свои колени и привычно уткнулся в них лбом, не шевелясь. Аргзе захотелось погладить его по натянутой спине в утешение, но он мужественно проигнорировал этот порыв.  
\- И это, - спросил он презрительно, кивком головы неопределённо указав в пространство. – «Широкий выбор самых роскошных развлечений»? Курево и шлюхи?  
\- Ещё коктейли, - Гадес заулыбался. – Бармен! Две «Кровавых Мэри» для моих друзей!  
Бармен, незамеченный Аргзой ранее – хотя странно, что полностью голый мускулистый юноша с нарисованной на щеке чашкой кофе не привлёк его внимание – кивнул и принялся смешивать что-то в своём уголке, отделённом от основного помещения прозрачной красной занавеской. Аргза подозвал его:  
\- Мой слуга не пьёт. Ему – чего-нибудь освежающего и безалкогольного. Мне – неразбавленный ром.  
Гадес почему-то засмеялся, и девицы вторили его смеху. Другие мужчины, беззастенчиво лапающие девиц за все доступные места, продолжали его игнорировать: они были заняты курением и опустошением собственных кубков, усердно наполняемых девицами вновь. Аргзе принесли его ром, и он, опрокинув в себя разом весь кубок, повторил заказ. Сильвенио к своему фруктовому коктейлю не притронулся. Возле него присела одна из шлюх, вознамерившись его приласкать – Аргзе пришлось шугануть её слегка, чтобы не тревожила мальчишку. Ту, которая подошла приласкать его, он прогонять не стал: с него достаточно воздержания.  
\- Твой дружочек хорошо себя чувствует? – Гадес сочувственно причмокнул выпачканными в вине, словно в крови, губами. – Мне кажется, он серьёзно болен: это уже второй раз, когда я вижу его таким подавленным. Тебе заняться им, что ли? Но я, естественно, ни в коем случае не вмешиваюсь – так, дружеский совет!  
Аргза сунул руку под юбку девке, усевшейся на его коленях. Другую протянул ладонью вверх Гадесу:  
\- Ключи от ангара, клоун. И от какого-нибудь дестроера.  
Тот снова рассмеялся, позабавленный его прямолинейностью. Его глубокие глаза были полны мечтательности и непонятного блеска.  
\- Подожди, подожди, мой тигр, ты такой нетерпеливый! Ты же ещё не весь спектр упомянутых развлечений увидел. У нас ещё киношка есть! И как раз сейчас начнётся кое-что интересненькое. Девочки, опустите нам экран, будьте добры!  
Шлюхи исполнили его требование, и на одной из стен появился плазменный телевизор. Гадесу принесли пульт, и он включил его каким-то излишне драматичным жестом. Экран загорелся, на нём возникло сразу несколько отдельных квадратов изображения – все, судя по всему, подключены были прямиком к камерам наблюдения. На первом был главный лифт и толпящиеся в нём люди, явно начинающие паниковать и бесперебойно жмущие на все кнопки на панели подряд. На втором – ещё один кинозал, поменьше, из тех, что остались внизу. На третьем возникла весьма пикантная картинка какой-то оргии в одном из тех многообещающих тёмных закутков, в которые нарядная молодёжь сегодня уводила всех желающих – при звуках, которые издавали на этом квадрате, Сильвенио сжался ещё больше, вздрогнув. В четвёртом можно было узнать шумный бар одной из нижних палуб. Ещё было сколько-то картинок из побочных лифтов, из коридоров, из баров покачественнее, из кинозалов побольше – но в целом места и люди были везде похожи друг на друга.  
\- Так… а теперь – фейерверк! Бууууммм!!!  
С этими словами Гадес нажал на пульте ещё какую-то кнопку, не прекращая радостно хихикать. Лифты взорвались все одновременно – прежде чем отключиться, камеры там показали столп безудержного яростного огня, мгновенно охвативший маленькое пространство. В барах какие-то одинаково одетые типы в широкополых шляпах вытащили из-под плащей огнемёты – примерно с тем же результатом. Люди в коридорах, покупавшие ранее коктейли у коварных девиц, одновременно схватились за горла и сползли на пол, задохнувшись – судя по всему, в страшных мучениях. Прекрасные искусители обоих полов, только что с энтузиазмом ублажавшие клиентов, достали откуда-то ножи и зверски их зарезали, испачкав руки в крови по самый локоть. И далее всё повторялось по кругу – Гадес переключал на новые участки наблюдения, нажимал кнопку, любовался массовым убийством и переключал снова, когда дело было закончено. Аргза равнодушно смотрел на экран, поглощая ром и изредка прикладываясь к трубке кальяна. Потом ему надоело, и он решил, что внушительные формы девки, покачивающиеся перед его глазами, намного привлекательнее. Он уже и без того понял, почему до «павильона Морфея» добралось так мало народу. И почему, собственно, Гадес сегодня был так щедр к жителям этого дрейфующего в космосе Содома и Гоморры в одном лице.  
\- Ну, понимаешь, к нам прилетает такое количество преступников, что даже существующий порядок не всегда помогает вовремя очистить список вакансий и жилые комнаты заодно, - Гадес как бы виновато развёл руками, поясняя, хотя его никто ни о чём не спрашивал. – Приходится как-то импровизировать! К тому же, мне быстро приедается однообразие: многих моих подчинённых я на дух не переношу, настолько они скучны, представляешь. А небольшой ремонт сделать тем более никогда не поздно!   
У Аргзы отчего-то вдруг чудовищно закружилась голова. Он отнёс это на счёт курева и решил с некоторым удивлением, что это от непривычки. Надо чаще позволять себе расслабляться, подумал он. Девица на его коленях слизывала капли рома, стекающие по его подбородку, и тёрлась об него всем телом – было чудовищно приятно, и разум снова ускользал от него, растворялся в красно-серой звенящей пустоте. Гадес продолжал болтать, как заведённый, заполняя своим оживлённым чириканьем уютную тишину:  
\- Ух, кстати, насчёт ремонта! Что случилось с твоим кораблём, Паук? Такой был классный железный монстрище, я помню. Слухи ходят какие-то, мол, судёнышко твоё уничтожили эрландеранцы, а тебя взяли в плен. Это после них ты заделался Миротворцем?  
Ему не хотелось отвечать. С гораздо большим удовольствием он бы сейчас разлёгся на этих удобных подушках, бездумно выпуская дымные кольца из трубки кальяна в призрачный потолок. Гадес опять засмеялся. Кто-то из мужчин уже залез на шлюху сзади и принялся за дело прямо на глазах у всех, что его, похоже, не волновало никоим образом. Вторая девица, заинтересованно поглядывавшая на них, решила присоединиться – мужчина не был портив. За этой потянулся и другой гость – вечеринка грозила вот-вот перерасти в массовую оргию. Лицо Гадеса, кажущееся каким-то почти подростковым из-за сглаженных, мягких черт и больших глаз, обрамлённых пушистыми ресницами, то расплывалось у Аргзы перед глазами, то, наоборот, как-то резко забирало себе весь фокус зрения. Аргза почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение к плечу: Сильвенио уже успел развернуться из позы эмбриона и теперь смотрел на него широко раскрытыми невидящими глазами, слабо покачиваясь.  
\- Я больше не могу, Аргза, - сказал он жалобно. – Уведи меня отсюда…  
Аргза отстранённо провёл ладонью по его волосам.  
\- Тише, пташка. Потерпи ещё немного.  
Гадес пьяно смеялся, расплёскивая вино из кубка. Девица ёрзала на бёдрах Аргзы от нетерпения и жарко вылизывала ему ухо. Головокружение всё не прекращалось.  
\- А ещё, - трещал Гадес, не обращая внимания, что ему никто не отвечает. – Мне интересно было бы послушать, где ты себе поймал вот этого милашку рядом с тобой. Мальчик был с тобой на Эрландеране? Он кажется мне каким-то знакомым.   
Сильвенио прислонился к плечу Аргзы лбом – варвар ощутил, насколько горячая его кожа сейчас. Недвусмысленные стоны в той стороне, где оргия набирала численность участников, становились всё громче.  
\- Аргза… я не могу, Аргза… пойдём отсюда… мне так плохо, Аргза…  
То, как он повторял его имя – Аргза любил это. Когда-то очень давно, в другой жизни, звук собственного имени вместо осточертевших «сир» и «милорд», произнесённый даже случайно из этих уст, бесконечно порадовал бы его, сейчас же это уже вошло в привычку.  
\- Я знаю. Потерпи, ладно?  
Девица потянулась к ремню на его брюках и начала расстёгивать его, хотя ей не давали на это позволения. Гадес вдруг раздвоился, растроился – и каким-то чудом склеился обратно. Ну и слава всем богам: его и одного-то было чересчур много.  
\- Что же ты не поведаешь мне о своих приключениях, о великий Паук? – Гадес выронил кубок окончательно, и по полу между подушек, тонущему в клубах дыма, разлилась кроваво-красная лужа. – Видишь, я весь извёлся – так меня терзает любопытство! Ах, ты совсем не жалеешь меня, своего благодетеля, что за жестокий мир, что за жестокий человек – а ведь я так тебе симпатизирую! О, мистер Брутальность, вы разбиваете моё бедное сердце своей нордической холодностью… Чем же я вам так не угодил, мм?  
\- Аргза, - Сильвенио просяще потёрся об него носом. – Пожалуйста. Я сейчас… я…  
Ещё одна девушка, временно незанятая в оргии, вдруг присела рядом с эрландеранцем – и как следует дохнула на него дымом. Глаза Лиама закатились – и он потерял сознание, упав в манящие объятия подушек. Аргза нахмурился и собирался ударить проделавшую это шлюху – но его рука прошла сквозь воздух, а девица хохотала уже в совершенно другом месте. Аргза огляделся. Стены павильона ни с того ни с сего пустились в пляс, потолок пошёл разноцветными пятнами. У Гадеса отросла вторая голова, а у той шлюхи, что уже расстёгивала его ширинку – третья грудь. Аргза встряхнул головой, ничего не понимая. Вряд ли такое могло быть от простого кальяна. Взгляд его упал на пустой кубок возле его ног.  
\- Что было в роме?! – он попытался спросить это угрожающе, но вышло как-то хрипло.  
Гадес снова, в который раз за вечер, рассмеялся.  
\- Ничего опасного, - отозвался он совершенно трезвым голосом. – Добро пожаловать в обещанный сладкий сон, Аргза Грэн.  
Аргза зарычал и встал, собираясь открутить ему обе – или сколько бы там у него ни было – головы. Слишком поздно: тело отказалось повиноваться. Он упал лицом прямо в разлитую лужу вина, едва не сломав себе нос.  
\- Проклятье!!! – он приподнялся и из последних сил протянул к Гадесу руку, активировав когти. – Дай мне только добраться до тебя, грязный ублюдок!!!  
И на этом моменте собственное сознание тоже его покинуло.  
…Каждый звук, долетающий откуда-то извне, отдавался в затылке скрежещущим эхом. Голова монотонно пульсировала тупой болью, накатывающей, как морская волна, с шипением разбивающаяся о каменный берег. В горле мучительно скреблась жажда, как будто он уже целую вечность ничего не пил. Тяжёлое, словно налитое свинцом тело гудело и, кажется, ужасно протестовало против того, чтобы совершать какие-либо движения. Грудная клетка – и та приподнималась с трудом, будто неохотно. Аргза пораскинул мозгами – или тем, что от них осталось – и благополучно решил, что пробуждение того не стоит.  
Как бы не так: вдруг где-то раздался гонг, и этот чересчур громкий звук мгновенно наполнил собой весь мир Аргзы – он длился, и длился, и длился, и Аргзе хотелось заорать, чтобы кто-нибудь просто пристрелил его и прекратил эту безумную агонию, но из горла вырвался только сухой кашель. Волей-неволей пришлось открыть глаза – в которые, разумеется, тут же не замедлил безжалостно ударить ослепляющий свет.  
\- Просыпайся, соооняяя! – протянул кто-то знакомым противным голосом, когда гонг наконец-то стих. – Просыпайся, большой парень! Солнце встало, птички поют и всё такое!   
Нечеловеческими усилиями он заставил тело принять сидячее положение и проморгаться, чтобы оценить ситуацию. Сознание всё ещё плыло, не желая что-либо прояснять, но инстинкты уже вовсю вопили об опасности, и пришлось срочно настраивать восприятие до приемлемого минимума. Он увидел, что находится на большой круглой арене, вокруг которой толпились за ограждениями галдящие зрители. Наверху, в роскошно отделанной открытой ложе со стенами из чистого золота, восседал Гадес, ликующе захлопавший в ладоши при виде его пробуждения. А рядом с Гадесом – Аргза дёрнулся от неожиданности – болтался подвешенный за руки на крюке Лиам, без рубашки и без следа иллюзорного нового облика. Маскировочный браслет также отсутствовал. И Аргза вспомнил – Вечер Морфея, насмешки Гадеса, упавшего на подушки Сильвенио, отравленный ром… всё это было нехорошо. Более, чем просто нехорошо. Он поднялся на ноги, сильно пошатнувшись, и сделал вывод, что яд, чем бы его там ни накачали, так и не выветрился. Гадес приветливо помахал ему громкоговорителем.  
\- Доброе утро, мистер Грэн! Надеюсь, вам хорошо спалось? Я, кажется, обещал тебе, что после ещё одной Арены ты и твой милый дружочек будете свободны, как птицы, лететь на все четыре стороны, хоть, признаюсь, твоя компания и доставляла мне всё это время ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Так вот: планы мои нисколечко не изменились, даже когда я узнал страшную правду о том, что твой маленький помощничек на самом деле – юный тиран, деспот, под чьей узурпаторской железной пятой стонет сейчас не один и не два народа, а проще говоря – всем известный Хранитель Знаний! Нет-нет, мы на такие мелочи, как укрывательство тиранов и знаменитостей, не смотрим тут, на «Аиде». Так что, всё остаётся в силе: последняя Арена, последний бой, в котором вы согласились участвовать вдвоём – и никто вас держать не будет. Это в случае победы, конечно. В случае проигрыша же… ну, думаю, тогда вам уже, наверное, всё равно не о чем будет уже беспокоиться. Оцени моё великодушие по достоинству, Паук! Но самое замечательное – это мой выбор вашего последнего места битвы на этом корабле. Девочки, покажитесь!  
Из-за занавеса, закрывающего вход в ложу, вышли три женщины, одетые в обтягивающие красные костюмы. Они были совсем не похожи на игривых шлюх, развлекавших приглашённых на треклятый Вечер Морфея вчера (сегодня? неделю назад?): их осанка, их одинаково хищные лица, их длинные ногти, выкрашенные в тот же красный, их плавные движения охотящихся пантер – всё говорило в пользу того, что промышляют они на этом судне отнюдь не продажей своего тела. Разве что чужого. Женщины везли за собой небольшую железную тележку, в которой на нескольких ярусах разместились некие инструменты – Аргза не видел содержимое с того места, где он стоял, зато видел, как одна из них взяла с тележки узкую дубинку длиной с её предплечье, взвесила её в руках и, по всей вероятности, удовлетворённая результатом, положила её обратно. Поганое предчувствие беды укусило Аргзу за загривок, и он перевёл взгляд на Лиама, который проснулся, видимо, ещё раньше него и теперь испуганно вертел головой во все стороны. Пытаться сдёрнуть с крюка цепь, которой были обмотаны его запястья, стянутые над головой, он не стал: его ноги болтались безо всякой опоры на расстоянии около полутора десятка метров от пола, и упасть с такой высоты ему как-то не улыбалось.  
\- Это Эриннии, - Гадес нежно приобнял троицу женщин за талии. – И эта Арена принадлежит им. Даже я тут – только гость. Ты знаешь, кто такие Эриннии, Паук? Ну, не страшно – откуда бы тебе, с твоим-то образованием! Я просвещу тебя: это так называемые богини мести. Видишь ли, правила на этой Арене довольно простые: мы берём двоих или троих, успевших завязать здесь более-менее тёплые отношения, и разделяем их – один дерётся, а те, кто ему дороги, получают все удары, которые наносит дерущийся и которые наносят ему. Смекаешь? У вас с Хранителем Знаний, пожалуй, довольно тёплая, ммм, дружба – или даже нечто большее, а? Ну, поэтому, сам понимаешь: сегодня тебе придётся быть весьма осторожным! А теперь – дорогие зрители, где аплодисменты? – встречаем тех отважных героев, которые согласились биться сегодня с Пауком! Семеро наших лучших Смотрителей! Ну и славный же будет бой, я прямо в предвкушении!  
Аргза обернулся, чем вызвал у себя ещё один взрыв головной боли. На другом конце Арены раздвинулись тяжёлые железные двери, и оттуда вышли десять его противников. Он видел их всех на боях, в которых участвовал, в качестве наблюдателей – но не в качестве таких же бойцов. И у каждого из них теперь появилось личное оружие. Зевс с электрическими хлыстами, Гефест с огромным молотом, Гермес с длинным шестом, Арес с высокотехнологичным бластером, при необходимости трансформирующимся в плазменный резак, Артемида с арбалетом. У двух последних оружия не было: бледная невысокая девушка с чёрными волосами, завёрнутая с головы до ног в какую-то тёмную вуаль, была ему незнакома, но по описаниям походила на Гекату – едва ли не единственного квалифицированного мага на «Аиде», а значит, опасаться её стоило ничуть не меньше – Аргза всё ещё очень живо помнил, какими безуспешными были с его стороны все битвы с Близнецами. И ещё был Цербер, явившийся вдруг без своего внушительного арсенала, продемонстрированного ещё в первый день – впрочем, с его шипастым металлическим протезом, видимо, и оружие в принципе не было необходимым элементом.  
\- Напоминаю, признание боя оконченным возможно лишь в трёх случаях: если умирает мистер Грэн, если умирают все его противники или же если они оказываются неспособными продолжать бой – последнее относится только к нашим многоуважаемым Смотрителям, недееспособность мистера Грэна, как вы понимаете, никого не волнует, точно так же, как и смерть его милого друга, - Гадес высунулся из ложи и фамильярно потрепал Сильвенио, с ужасом косившегося на припасённые Эринниями инструменты, по щёчке, после чего вернулся на место и дал сигнал подручному снова ударить в гонг. – И мыыыы… начинаем!!!  
Итак, в наличии имелись: похмелье от яда, никак не желающее проходить и заставляющее его тело скрипеть при каждом слабом шевелении, что означало существенное замедление реакции; семеро вооружённых противников против него одного, причём двое из этих семерых были явно приспособлены для дальнего боя, который никогда не был его самой сильной стороной, один из семерых был, судя по всему, могущественным магом, и один – Цербер мерзко ухмылялся изуродованным ртом – явно имел против него личную неприязнь; а также подвешенный рядом с четырьмя кровожадными психопатами (да, Гадес входил в их число) Сильвенио, которому, похоже, предстояло при любом раскладе отвечать за его действия, будь то даже отсутствие оных. Что и говорить условия были далеко не лучшие. Кто-нибудь другой на его месте, возможно, сказал бы, что шансы на победу очень и очень малы – настолько, что почти стремятся к нулю.  
Но кто-нибудь другой – это не Аргза Грэн. С сигналом гонга в его голове лишь включился обратный отсчёт, начинавшийся с цифры «семь», и он активировал когти.  
Первой атаковала Артемида. Аргза услышал свист её стрелы за спиной – и едва успел уйти в сторону, однако не учёл нынешние ограниченные возможности собственного тела, и самый край наконечника чуть задел по касательной его левую щёку. Быстрый взгляд наверх подтвердил – одна из Эринний немедленно оцарапала щёку Сильвенио ножом. Звук взрывающихся лазерных зарядов вовремя бросил Аргзу животом на пол – и тут же пришлось уворачиваться от электрического хлыста, стегнувшего в опасной близости от лица – тоже не совсем удачно, хлыст ударил по его руке, и Сильвенио вскрикнул где-то на границе общего шума: вероятно, воздействие током для него тоже было припасено. Он не знал, сколько вольт было в оружии Зевса, да и знать не хотел – но онемевшее после попадания хлыста место выше локтя онемело, и он едва мог двигать рукой ещё какое-то время. Ещё две стрелы, выпущенные подряд одна за другой, чуть не пробили ему плечо той же руки, а когда он всё же смог уйти и от них – по его спине со всей силы ударил шестом незаметно подкравшийся сзади Гермес.   
«Чёрт! – Аргза клацнул зубами. - Надо срочно сосредоточиться, дьявол меня побери!»  
Противники окружили его и теперь сужали круг по спирали, не оставляя ему никакого пространства для манёвров. Его мысли были всё ещё намного быстрее его реакций, и он казался самому себе слишком медленным и неповоротливым. Пытаясь увернуться от одного удара, он непременно попадал под другой, отчего состояние его, разумеется, абсолютно не улучшалось. Хуже всего было то, что он даже не мог их как следует атаковать – не столько из-за того, что они не оставляли ему на это времени, вынуждая постоянно защищаться (он мог бы достать лесками хотя бы одного), сколько из-за опасения причинить вред Лиаму. Сильвенио же старался больше не кричать, но временами короткие стоны боли всё же выплёскивались из него наружу: например, когда Цербер ударил его протезом в живот, пока Аргза был занят тем, что когтями одной руки держал с трудом пойманный хлыст Зевса, а лесками другой пытался отнять бластер Ареса – уйти от удара Цербера он уже не успевал, но сумел оттолкнуть его ногой, отчего основная масса удара пришлась на бедро. Аргза, в азарте своей постепенно накаляющейся добела разрушительной ярости, этого почти не заметил, а вот Сильвенио, у которого именно эта нога была когда-то сломана, в этот момент издал короткую трель – а после опять замолк, сохраняя молчание ещё усиленнее, чем раньше. Аргза был ему за это благодарен: если бы он выслушивал его крики на протяжении всего боя, ни о какой концентрации не могло бы быть и речи. Странно было, что у Лиама, кажется, не включался Контроль – но, наверное, это тоже было результатом отравления.  
Он рассчитывал обезвредить сначала самых опасных врагов вроде Ареса и Зевса, но первым под руку попался Гермес. Он не был самым грозным противником, но, определённо, являлся той ещё занозой в заднице – постоянно делал подсечки сзади шестом, крутился под ногами, мешая, подгадывал моменты, когда Аргза отвлекался на других Смотрителей, и бил своей палкой точно по всем наиболее болезненным внутренним точкам, после чего ловко отскакивал и терялся где-то на заднем плане, чтобы потом снова напасть исподтишка, изматывая таким образом и раздражая варвара ещё больше. Сложилось так, что Аргза как-то неудачно попытался уклониться от очередного лазерного заряда Ареса и стрел Артемиды – и позорно упал, не сумев сохранить равновесие. В этот момент на него набросился Цербер – Аргзе едва удалось блокировать его удар: ещё немного, и он бы разорвал его горло шипами. И Аргза вовремя увидел в металле давившего на его когти протеза искажённое отражение: оказалось, что с изголовья к нему приближались одновременно Зевс с хлыстами наготове и Гермес. Последний находился ближе, и Аргза, напрягшись, сумел перебросить Цербера через себя – прямиком в Гермеса. Тот отпрыгнул – и тут же напоролся на хлыст Зевса, как раз делавшего замах. Разряд электричества пришёлся точно ему в голову. Гермес, тонкий гибкий, но не слишком крепкий, упал без чувств, выпустив из ослабевших пальцев шест – Аргза вскочил на ноги, схватил шест и, переломив его пополам, отшвырнул к краю Арены. Потом проверил: Сильвенио разряд током не достался. Это навело его на идею: если косвенные удары Сильвенио не доставались, то открывалась перспектива единственно возможного в данной ситуации устранения противников – стравливая их друг с другом.  
\- Один есть, - усмехнулся пират.  
И тут был наказан за свою самонадеянность стрелой, вонзившейся чуть ниже левого колена. Сильвенио шумно охнул, получив точно такую же рану, но ножевую. Аргза зашипел, как огонь, в который старательно подлили масла. Боль эта только подхлестнула его злость, и вся усталость, весь остававшийся ещё в голове туман в конце концов выкипели без следа, оставив только слепящий гнев. Выброс адреналина в кровь лишил его чувствительности, зато позволил перестать тормозить и начать активные действия. Не обращая внимания на других врагов и на их атаки, он выдернул стрелу, намеренно подобрался максимально близко к Артемиде, чем привлёк её внимание, и тут же ушёл от неё, петляя зигзагами – в направлении Ареса. Сама по себе мысль смахивала на чистое самоубийство в случае неудачи – но только не в его глазах. И – надо же, сработало! Он успел поймать ту долю секунды, когда нацеленный на него бластер Ареса только-только начнёт скапливать энергию для выстрела – и устроил так, что очередная стрела, пущенная Артемидой, попала точно в дуло бластера. Раздался взрыв, забравший не только не сообразившего отбросить оружие Ареса, но и случайно попавшего в опасную зону Гефеста, который за время схватки ранее молотом пару раз чуть не проломил Аргзе череп и гораздо больше, чем пару раз – руку.   
\- Минус ещё два, - это его только раззадорило.  
Он, в отличие от Смотрителей, во время взрыва успел откатиться в сторону, и теперь, не меняя положения, собирался воспользоваться лёгким замешательством противников и пустить лески почти через всю Арену обратно к Артемиде, чтобы разрезать её арбалет. Зря: лески перехватил появившийся словно из ниоткуда Цербер и намотал их одним движением на протез. Аргза, оскалившись, дёрнул его на себя, вскочив на ноги – но тот не поддался, устойчиво уперевшись в пол пятками и отклонившись назад. Силы ему было не занимать. Аргза было восторжествовал, решив, что тут-то Цербер и попался, и хотел связать его лесками свободной руки. Но сбоку в него полетела ещё одна стрела, и пришлось разрезать сначала её прямо в полёте. Вдруг произошло что-то странное: Цербер внезапно раздвоился – и перехватил лески другой руки тоже, прежде чем Аргза успел их втянуть обратно. Аргза моргнул, решив, что это остатки яда в крови снова шутят с его зрением, но второй Цербер всё никак не желал исчезать, и новое озарение запоздало стукнуло Аргзу по лбу.  
Геката! Она не проявляла до сих пор своего присутствия, бесплотной тенью маяча где-то на периферии и не предпринимая, в отличие от своих коллег, никаких попыток напасть – Аргза и забыл о ней уже, несмотря на то, что чётко ощущал её влияние с самого начала сражения, когда пытался хотя бы установить вокруг себя защитный барьер – Геката издали блокировала все те немногие магические умения, которыми он владел, вдобавок к тому, что Тёмную технику на этой Арене он не мог использовать и так. И теперь, видимо, решила вступить в битву лично. И по всему выходило, что её умения предполагали работу в команде. Это было плохо. Если Смотрители начнут действовать сообща – избавиться от них будет гораздо труднее, чем он рассчитывал.   
К сожалению, времени для размышлений ему не дали. Пока он думал, одновременно пытаясь перебороть двух Церберов, сзади совершенно бесшумно подошёл, умудрившись не отбрасывать на пол тени, которая бы Аргзу насторожила – не иначе, снова при помощи проклятой колдуньи – Зевс. Слишком поздно Аргза услышал щелчок и потрескивание хлыста – в следующее мгновение один из хлыстов крепко обвил его шею, другой – поясницу, посылая по его телу всё новые разряды электричества. Его яростный рык слился воедино с криком Сильвенио. От боли глаза заволокло пеленой, и он не видел, как вставшая точно напротив него Артемида послала в него сразу несколько стрел: две попали в обе его руки, так и растянутые в стороны из-за удерживающих их Церберов, одна – точно в нанесённую ещё раньше рану на ноге, углубив её, одна метила в сердце – но из-за тока его так трясло, что она лишь глубоко оцарапала ему бок, не задев органы.  
Еле удерживая ускользающее от боли сознание на грани, Аргза открыл глаза – и встретился взглядом с Лиамом, точно так же бьющимся в судорогах. Вокруг его шеи и талии Эриннии затянули оголённые провода под напряжением. Сами они были, должно быть, в резиновых перчатках. В одних брюках, весь в крови и ожогах, он слишком уж напоминал того себя, которого Аргза пытал в Братстве Хаоса. И сейчас снова, хоть и косвенно, но именно его вина была в том, какие страдания Сильвенио испытывал. Это ощущалось как-то… неправильно, что ли. До смешного привычно – но неправильно. Он же обещал его защищать, верно?..  
«Держись», - произнёс он одними губами, зная, что Лиам его поймёт, и через силу, преодолевая перекошенные в агонии лицевые мышцы, искривил уголки губ в обычной своей усмешке. Лиам смотрел на него мутными, распахнутыми от боли глазами, почти ничего не соображая, и этот зрительный контакт удерживал их обоих от падения в темноту, таящую в себе смерть. Разряды тока подбрасывали их тела в одинаковом бешеном ритме, и весь мир сотрясался вместе с ними, плавясь и выцветая в чудовищном бесцветном пламени – но они продолжали смотреть только друг на друга. Аргза разобрал его ответное «Ты тоже».  
Он рухнул на колени. Нарочно расслабил руки, дав им повиснуть плетьми вдоль тела, закатил глаза и обмяк, будто бы собираясь упасть. Цербер отпустил его руки. Этого он и дожидался: в тот же миг он, опёршись ладонями об пол, перекинул всё ещё державшего его хлыстами Зевса через голову. Вскочил, пошатнувшись при этом, и сделал колесо, уходя назад. Зевс поднялся следом, попробовал атаковать снова – Аргза перерезал лесками его хлысты у самых оснований и ушёл ещё дальше, совершив какой-то немыслимый кульбит. Подстреленная нога в последний момент чуть не подвела его, невовремя подогнувшись, но он не обратил на это внимания: сила его воли была такова, что заставляла тело работать на полную мощность, не замечая нанесённого ему ущерба. В таком режиме он вряд ли мог продержаться долго – однако этого и не требовалось. Всё, что ему было нужно – это пара минут.  
Оказавшись достаточно далеко от Цербера и Зевса, чтобы им потребовалось больше нескольких шагов, чтобы сократить это расстояние – он не стал медлить и выбросил лески в том направлении, которое от него никто не ожидал – во время пытки электричеством он всё-таки заметил краем глаза скрытую иллюзией Гекату, и теперь, как и ожидалось, она обнаружилась на том же месте: лески связали её руки, и Аргзе ничего не стоило молниеносно притянуть лёгкую девушку к себе и прикрыться ей, как живым щитом, прежде чем она что-либо предпримет по этому поводу.  
\- Создай иллюзию, что мы с тобой – в другом конце Арены, - прошептал он ей на ухо, пригнувшись и натянув леску вокруг её горла. – Живо.  
Он держал всех троих оставшихся врагов в поле зрения, поворачиваясь так, чтобы никто не сумел зайти ему за спину. Цербер и Зевс взаимно наблюдали за ним, выжидая момент для атаки. Артемида целилась в него, но не спешила спускать курок. Геката скосила в его сторону задумчивый взгляд, оставаясь внешне спокойной.  
\- Прирежешь меня – прирежут Хранителя Знаний, - отозвалась она равнодушно.  
Аргза ухмыльнулся.  
\- Может быть. Зато я выиграю бой. Живо иллюзию, я сказал.  
Если бы она могла ускользнуть от него с помощью магии – она бы это уже сделала, и это давало ему основания думать, что не так уж она и могущественна. Стоило ему допустить эту мысль – и её волосы вдруг изогнулись, зашипели, как настоящие змеи, и даже, кажется, вознамерились его укусить; с потолка на него откуда-то спикировал огромный ворон, нацелившись растопыренными когтями ему в глаза – Аргза отшатнулся, рефлекторно утянув за собой Гекату с её волосами-змеями, и только потом догадался закрыть глаза: он всё ещё слышал шипение возле самого лица и неистовое карканье ворона, но, выждав несколько секунд, понял – ничего не произойдёт.  
\- Просчиталась, - осклабился он, вновь открывая глаза. Иллюзия исчезла. – Я не из пугливых. Я мог бы уже убить тебя за это, знаешь ли.  
\- Знаю, - никаких эмоций в её голосе так и не прибавилось. – Но не убьёшь, потому что, как бы ты ни отрицал, смерти мальчишке ты не хочешь. И если бы я добавила своим иллюзиям немного реалистичности… поверь, даже не пугливые трепещут от ужаса, когда я берусь за дело всерьёз. Но мне скучно, и мне надоел этот бой, поэтому я не буду тратить на тебя усилий. Я уже создала два наших отражения и накрыла нас пологом невидимости.   
\- Так я тебе и поверил.  
\- Нас всё ещё не атаковали, верно? Мужчины… вечно в недоверии. Сколько времени было бы сэкономлено мировой историей, если бы не ваша подозрительность. Убери свою леску от моей шеи, и мы поговорим.  
Аргза задумался. Он только что действительно обнаружил две их иллюзии, разбросанные по разным концам Арены. Да и враги, в самом деле, теперь выглядели растерянными и не смотрели в их сторону. Было ли это элементом их общего сговора? Геката устало вздохнула.  
\- Послушай, - заговорила она вновь, и в её скучающий тон впервые закрались нотки едва сдерживаемого раздражения. – Я прорицательница, помимо прочего. И я вижу, как закончится этот бой. Любые исходы, понимаешь? И большинство из этих исходов – твои. Даже если нам удастся тебя в итоге убить – на это уйдёт слишком много времени и сил. Не вижу причин, по которым я могла бы желать этого. Мне всё равно, что будет с твоим дружком и с тобой, что будет с остальными Смотрителями – да меня не волнует, что будет в итоге со всем этим корытом. Я просто хочу пойти и спокойно отдохнуть уже. Почитать книгу, например. А потому – будь добр, не препятствуй мне облегчению твоей задачи. Давай разберёмся с этим быстро.  
Быстро? Это звучало более чем заманчиво. У него, в любом случае, осталось не больше пяти минут в запасе до того, как раны начнут напоминать о себе.  
\- В чём подвох? – спросил, всё ещё не убеждённый.  
Геката лениво наклонила голову чуть в сторону, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.  
\- В том, что после боя ты меня отпустишь.  
Что ж… всё-таки, шанс, что она говорит правду, был довольно неплохой. Аргза, немного поразмышляв, решил в итоге, что, если она его обманула – он всегда сможет убить её позже. Когда ему вернут Лиама, в вероятности чего он ни секунды не сомневался. Он кивнул и изложил ей свой план.  
Для Гадеса и всех остальных зрителей происходящее наверняка выглядело так, словно Аргза не просто захватил колдунью в плен, но и под угрозой смерти заставил работать на себя – что, наверное, было не так уж далеко от правды. Сначала он раздвоился вместе с ней, затем они и вовсе исчезли с Арены полностью, а затем – затем события претерпели совершенно неожиданный поворот: Артемида перехватила арбалет обеими руками и внезапно начала методично бить себя им по лбу. Судя по её лицу, она пыталась прекратить это в наивысшей мере странное занятие и шипела себе под нос какие-то невнятные угрозы, однако один особенно сильный удар вывел её из строя, и она упала без чувств. Сразу вслед за этим что-то невидимое будто бы обхватило недоумённо оглядывающихся Зевса и Цербера с двух сторон и поволокло их друг к другу. Однако тут Цербер рубанул по воздуху единственной рукой, и что-то с тихим звоном порвалось – Зевс же в это время тоже успел сориентироваться и, активировав у обрубленных хлыстов, на самом деле металлических, остаточный заряд электричества, послал разряд вдоль ставших на мгновение видимых лесок, ведущих куда-то в пустоту. Потом всё снова на мгновение стихло. Цербер долго щурил единственный глаз, глядя куда-то в пространство, и вслед за этим вдруг бросился на кого-то, кого никто, кроме него, не видел – и его резко отшвырнуло в сторону какой-то невероятной силой, заставив пролететь по воздуху сколько-то метров и врезаться спиной в ограждение. Само падение не слишком повредило закалённому в боях Смотрителю, однако подняться он почему-то не смог: казалось, он силился разогнуться, но по какой-то причине не преуспевал в этом. Мышцы на спине и на уцелевшем живом остатке руки вздулись, и стало заметно, что его словно бы что-то связывает – какие-то тонкие невидимые нити, прочные ровно настолько, чтобы он больше не мог порвать их так просто. Зевс, похоже, захотел осведомиться у упавшего товарища, что происходит, и подошёл к нему, всё так же озираясь по сторонам.  
\- Не подходи, тупоголовый кретин, якорь тебе в зад!!! – заорал было Цербер, бешено вращая глазом.  
Поздно: что-то обхватило их за затылки и с такой силой столкнуло их лбами, что зрителям показалось даже, будто от удара посыпались отнюдь не метафорические искры. Оба Смотрителя, с пробитыми черепушками, разом обмякли и таким образом тоже лишились способности продолжать бой.  
Над притихшей в изумлении Ареной раздались одиночные громкие хлопки.  
\- Браво! – Гадес, не прекращая аплодировать, даже подпрыгнул с места и расхохотался, чрезвычайно довольный представлением. – Бра-во! Паук! Ты превзошёл все самые смелые мои ожидания!!! Я восхищён! Я шокирован! Да что там – я практически влюблён! Браво!  
Аргза кивнул Гекате, и та растворилась тёмно-синей дымкой, не желая привлекать излишнего внимания Гадеса и к своей персоне тоже. Тот продолжал надрываться:  
\- Боже, Боже, это же настоящее искусство! Феерия! Катарсис! Как ты это сделал? Ты обязательно должен поделиться со мной этим секретом как-нибудь за чашечкой чая! Или рома, а? Ах, ну что за человек – просто воплощение прекрасности! Шарман, шарман! Очаровал, негодник, даже нашу бедную штатную ведьмочку! О, я её понимаю – твоему обаянию ну просто невозможно сопротивляться!  
Аргза подошёл ближе к ложу, уже чувствуя, как гудит в мышцах небывалая усталость и как начинают пульсировать болью все полученные раны.  
\- Отпусти его, - прорычал он, прерывая поток сомнительных комплиментов.  
Гадес закончил смеяться. Улыбка его снова приобрела какой-то очень нехороший оттенок.  
\- Отпустить? Да запросто! Девочки, будьте так любезны!  
И они его отпустили – в прямом смысле. Крюк, управляемый дистанционно, резко раскачался вместе с его телом – и сбросил его вниз по широкой дуге.  
Аргза рванулся поймать его под дружный смех Гадеса и Эринний – и проклятая нога снова подвела его. Он споткнулся – этой секундной заминки хватило: Сильвенио упал, едва-едва успев как-то сгруппироваться, чтобы не сломать позвоночник. Когда Аргза достиг его, тот лежал, не шевелясь, и под его головой образовывалась лужица густой тёмно-серебряной крови. Похолодев, Аргза проверил его пульс… и облегчённо вздохнул.  
\- Тебе повезло, - обратился он к Гадесу, выпрямляясь. На губах у него медленно, но верно расползалась ухмылка самая жуткая, самая спокойная и гневная одновременно, которую он только имел. – Твоя маленькая шуточка всё-таки не стоила ему жизни. И не стоит впредь: я позабочусь об этом.  
Гадес прищурился, как будто пытаясь разгадать, что у него на уме. Он, кажется, не замечал, что лески Аргзы, словно начав жить собственной жизнью, расползались по всему пространству Арены, подбирая чужое оружие и насаживаясь на бессознательные тела, которые встречали на пути. На месте Эринний Аргза бы уже посоветовал своему правителю начать паниковать.  
\- Я бросаю тебе вызов, - произнёс пират громко, невзирая на ужасно саднящее горло.  
Зрители, вернувшиеся было к обычному уровню шума, вновь поражённо замолчали. Все взгляды были направлены на него. Гадес несколько мгновений молчал, недоверчиво улыбаясь и хлопая глазами, как ребёнок, которому пообещали самую дорогую игрушку в магазине, о которой он не смел и мечтать.  
\- Мне? – переспросил он и издал смешок, полный чувства собственного превосходства. – Ой, да вы прямо кладезь сюрпризов, мистер Грэн! Ну, если тебе так хочется снова испытать себя – почему бы и нет! Только сначала, конечно, ты сразишься с моими телохранителями. А уж потом – со мной, идёт?  
«Струсил», - подумал Аргза с улыбкой. И кивнул, соглашаясь.   
Ровно тринадцать телохранителей выскользнули откуда-то из зрительской зоны. Аргза закрыл глаза и поставил новую цифру для отсчёта в своей голове: «четырнадцать».  
У него был мощный защитный барьер. У него было оружие со всей Арены, которое он мог использовать по своему усмотрению. У него были раны, Сильвенио, которого опять нужно было защищать, и всего около полутора минут времени на двоих.  
Аргза Грэн знал, что этого хватит.  
  
***  
  
Сильвенио открыл глаза и уставился в темноту, пытаясь решить, мёртв он уже или ещё немного жив. Темнота уютно пахла медикаментами – до этого момента он и не догадывался, насколько привык приходить в себя в медотсеке. Тела он почти не чувствовал: кажется, Контроль наконец-то включился. Ну, или ему дали обезболивающих. После короткого исследования собственных ощущений он осознал, что весь перебинтован – повязка в том числе была и на голове, и затылком он чувствовал налипшую на бинт кровь. Рука была в гипсе – видимо, сломал при падении. Все эти факты в совокупности привели его к разумному заключению, что лучше, пожалуй, пока не шевелиться: может, подлатали его и хорошо, конечно, только рисковать всё равно не стоило. Какая-то незнакомая девушка в халате медсестры, до того с тихим шорохом заполнявшая некие бумаги за столом, вскочила, заметив, что он открыл глаза, молча поднесла ему стакан воды, помогла приподняться, чтобы отхлебнуть несколько глотков – и так же молча куда-то упорхнула. Ещё через какое-то время дверь отворилась снова. Мощная тёмная фигура, хромая, прошла внутрь. Лёгкий поворот головы – и в глаза бросилась золотая трость, на которую тяжело опирался вошедший.  
\- Всего лишь царапина, - Аргза поймал его взгляд, присаживаясь в кресле напротив кровати. – Тут на удивление хорошие врачи. Плюс колдунья знает парочку целительных заклинаний, так что к отлёту будем с тобой как новенькие.  
\- Что… случилось?..  
Тут он увидел и крупный золотой медальон, красующийся на груди пирата, словно какой-нибудь орден. Понимание пришло мгновенно.  
\- Ты… - он нахмурился с тревогой и укоризной. – Это – то, что я думаю?  
\- А что ты думаешь?  
\- Медальон Гадеса… это он? Ты – ты теперь..?  
Вместо ответа Аргза улыбнулся. Он выглядел спокойным, расслабленным, довольным и бесконечно уверенным в собственной правоте. Всё, как всегда. Сильвенио закусил губу.  
\- Это значит, теперь ты можешь уничтожить это место? Закрыть его, я не знаю… распустить рабочих. Ты ведь обладаешь теперь такой властью, верно? Ты можешь…  
\- Могу, - прервал он его с той же ленивой улыбкой. – Но не стану.  
Сильвенио моргнул, подумав, что ослышался. Он хотел бы спросить причину… вот только, кажется, и так знал её в глубине души. Что-то неприятно оборвалось у него внутри при этом осознании. Какая-то смутная, неясная надежда, которую он так и не решался до сих пор сформировать в слова даже мысленно, чтобы не спугнуть – рухнула в никуда, так и не родившись. Такой близкий, Аргза умудрялся оставаться так бесконечно далеко, и призраки того, чего никогда не могло бы быть между ними, очень ясно проявились в этот момент – и исчезли, оставшись витать где-то на границе между фантазиями и реальностью. Ему стало грустно смотреть на варвара, и он отвернул лицо к стене.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что тогда очисткой этого места придётся заняться мне и моему народу? – спросил он тихо. – Они скоро будут здесь.  
Со стороны варвара послышался ироничный смешок.  
\- Серьёзно, Лиам? Ты думаешь очистить «Аид», полный самых отъявленных негодяев, прожжённых старых интриганов и бывалых бойцов – кучкой твоих хиппарей? Да брось.   
Сильвенио повернулся обратно и вновь посмотрел ему в глаза. Усмешка пирата как-то сама собой померкла, когда Аргза осознал, что он не шутит.  
\- Тебе ли не знать, на что способен мой народ. Я был здесь уже достаточно долго, чтобы вынести приговоры почти всем обитателям этого места.   
Аргза промолчал, и спор на этом закончился. Сильвенио закрыл глаза, вздыхая. Он вдруг подумал, что Аргза, наверное, снова использовал заклинание разделения боли, чтобы облегчить его возвращение к жизни. Должно быть, это было нелегко. И то, что он собирался сказать… этого говорить сейчас не следовало, по-хорошему. Но он не мог пересилить себя.  
\- Знаешь… я видел тебя. Там, на Арене… Когда я уже был внизу. Я ненадолго пришёл в себя… и увидел, как ты продолжил сражаться. Пока ты думал, что я наблюдаю за тобой – ты был нормальным. Но когда я отключился… Твоё лицо… Я никогда этого не забуду. Это никак нельзя было назвать лицом человека. Скорее, какой-то страшной маской… зверя или демона. Я видел это выражение у тебя прежде – нечасто, к счастью. Понимаешь, обычно во время сражения, когда ты доходишь до такого состояния, я нахожусь за твоей спиной. Но иногда… иногда это проявляется в тебе… и мне становится страшно. Ты не просто несёшь смерть: ты несёшь её с истинным наслаждением. Ты не остановишься ни перед чем на пути к цели. Как будто… как будто что-то постороннее живёт в тебе. И я прихожу в ужас от мысли, что это – и есть настоящий ты. Не тот, которого ты показываешь мне. Когда я думаю об этом… мне не хочется находиться на твоей стороне. Мне не хочется даже просто находиться рядом. Ты действительно _пугаешь_ меня, Аргза.   
Аргза молчал. Отголоски знакомой боли царапались под рёбрами, поселившись там ещё с тех самых пор, когда Сильвенио впервые назвал его чудовищем. Он любил монстра внутри себя, кормил и растил его с гордостью, хоть и держал в основном в прочной клетке ради предосторожности. Но Сильвенио? Для него эта клетка казалась сделанной из соломенных прутиков. Стоило ли постоянно спасать этого дурачка, если он продолжал, оказывается, видеть в нём потенциального врага, как в детстве. Если он до сих пор путался в том, кто из них – в клетке, а кто – снаружи. Аргза протянул руку, дотронулся до него, с каким-то извращённым желанием поковырять в собственной ране – Сильвенио, погружённый в недавние воспоминания, вздрогнул от его прикосновения всем телом и уставился на него с таким испугом, будто бы ожидал, что он вот-вот вновь обернётся тем, кого он видел на Арене. Мрачно усмехнувшись этой вполне предсказуемой реакции, Аргза откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрыв глаза.  
Прошло ещё около минуты, прежде чем Сильвенио справился с собой и унял не в меру участившееся сердцебиение. Теперь, когда он высказался, ему стало легче – с другой стороны, Аргзе легче совсем не стало. Может быть, потому что он высказался не полностью, сказал ещё не всё, что хотел. И поспешил это исправить:  
\- Я волновался за тебя.   
Уголки губ Аргзы чуть дёрнулись вверх.  
\- Неужели? Кажется, из нас двоих именно ты был подвешен на крючке, как беспомощная рыбёшка.  
\- Да… именно поэтому и волновался, - Сильвенио позволил себе улыбнуться. – Ты всегда становишься немного… не слишком адекватным, когда речь заходит о спасении моей жизни. Я давно это заметил.  
Аргза хмыкнул. Напряжение, скопившееся между ними, немного спало, и варвар, пересев на край кровати, стал гладить его по волосам. Сильвенио взял его за руку и переплёл с ним пальцы, радуясь уже тому, что этот человек просто жив и никуда, вроде бы, не собирается уходить в данный момент. Образ Аргзы-демона понемногу растворялся в его всеобъемлющей памяти, заметался на самый дальний её угол, как нечто ненужное и бесполезное. Он мог бояться его… но не мог за него не беспокоиться.  
\- В следующий раз тогда спасать не буду, и пусть злые люди делают с тобой, что захотят. Договорились?  
Сильвенио кивнул.   
Ему нравилось думать, что однажды настанет день, когда спасать его не понадобится.


	5. Розмарин

_«Было распространено предание, что розмарин может принести его обладателю счастье, оградить от нехороших снов и продлить молодость.  
Кроме этого, ему приписывали и различного рода мистические свойства. Так, например, ещё в четырнадцатом веке советовали использовать эфирное масло данного растения для вызова добрых духов.»_

  
  
Красный, белый, синий, фиолетовый, зелёный, серый – цвета сменяли друг друга, переплетались между собой, растворялись один в другом, и завихрения ярких пятен наполняли сознание какими-то причудливыми видениями. Они, казалось, заполняли всё собой не только и не столько зрительно: в уши они вливались едва уловимой неразборчивой мелодией, словно бы сшитой из тысяч и тысяч лоскутков когда-либо существовавших песен, для обоняния они превращались в дурманящую смесь запахов, стекающихся словно бы со всех уголков мира, а на языке от этих пятен будто оседала какая-то чудовищная приправа, вместившая в себя все известные человечеству пряности и солёности. Кончики пальцев покалывало от ощущения неустойчивой зыбкости окружающего пространства. И всё это было каким-то слабым, едва ли реальным – фантомная выдумка, тень от тени, обман от обмана.  
А потом Аргза моргнул и пришёл в себя.  
\- Гипноз, - предположил он вслух, просто чтобы убедиться, что собственный голос звучит именно так, как ему помнится. – И хреновый, между прочим.  
Он сел. Раздражённо встряхнул головой, провёл ладонями по лицу, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Потом огляделся, недоумевая, как вообще здесь оказался и где, собственно, он находится: завораживающе переливающееся всевозможными оттенками далёкое нечто над его головой с равным успехом могло быть как высоким потолком, так и небом, лишённым облаков и солнца, а столь же разноцветный густой туман, стелющийся внизу, не позволял разглядеть ни возможный горизонт, ни какие-либо предметы обстановки, если таковые тут имелись. Не давал он и представления о размерах окружающего пространства – как и о наличии или отсутствии каких-нибудь ещё живых существ, разумных или не очень. Аргза выпустил когти, прислушиваясь: никаких посторонних звуков, кроме фоновой несуществующей мелодии с неба, ему обнаружить тоже не удалось. Тогда он постучал когтями по поверхности, на которой сидел, после чего осторожно потрогал её пальцами: она оказалась обнадёживающе твёрдой, серой и монолитной, но издавала такой звук, будто была сделана из легчайшего пластика, под которым неуютно шевелилась гулкая пустота.   
Всё это было, безусловно, более чем странно. Последнее, что он помнил – это как они с Сильвенио улетали с «Аида» на небольшом челноке, выбранным лично Аргзой из огромного числа тех транспортных средств, которые стали по их законам его собственностью. Лиам ещё, кажется, не очень-то радовался этой идее лететь на чужом корабле, даже если формально всё было честно, но Аргза объяснил ему, что иного выбора всё равно нет, а так они будут путешествовать с комфортом и сами по себе. Он захватил в путь, помимо достаточного количества золота и сухого пайка, чьи-то кредитки, немного одежды и два ящика самой разной выпивки, какая только нашлась в личном баре Гадеса – о чём благоразумно умолчал, хотя Сильвенио вряд ли не догадывался об этой его маленькой тайне. Их раны, почти идентичные после боя на Арене Эринний, успели зажить благодаря своевременному лечению и магии Гекаты, и они отправлялись в дорогу бодрыми и отдохнувшими – ну, во всяком случае, таковым себя чувствовал Аргза, а Лиам так и остался пребывать в своей апатичной меланхолии. Впрочем, вроде бы, с того момента, как они покинули преступное логово, настроение его начало даже будто бы улучшаться, и…  
Что-то громко застрекотало у Аргзы на плече и укусило его в основание шеи. Поморщившись, он сунул руку под шубу, но шустрое насекомое (или чем бы оно ни было) успело перебежать по шее на другое плечо, затем – в рукав, не преминув везде на своём пути оставить почти болезненные укусы, а когда Аргза, разозлившись, сорвал с себя шубу, надеясь смахнуть назойливую букашку хоть так, та тут же свалилась прямиком за пояс брюк, норовя вгрызться в самое дорогое. Наверное, со стороны то, как он ещё пару минут вертелся и дёргался, пытаясь достать злополучное насекомое, смотрелось как какой-нибудь нелепый танец или приступ эпилепсии – и Аргза смутно понадеялся, что этого никто не видит, а то его репутация оказалась бы подмочена навеки. Когда тварь наконец была извлечена на свет божий, Аргза раздавил её в кулаке сразу же, не утрудившись её разглядеть, и, злой за весь этот идиотизм, ещё долго ворчал, удаляясь в туман размашистыми широкими шагами.   
Чего он не видел – так это того, что раздавленный им вредитель, помесь паука, богомола, таракана и ещё Бог знает кого, через некоторое время зашевелился, подтянул разбросанные во все стороны конечности и внутренности – и встал, быстро восстанавливая раны. На его многочисленных мелких зубах вокруг круглого рта всё ещё остывала кровь Аргзы, и, посмотрев ушедшему варвару вслед, существо безошибочно двинулось за ним, хотя разноцветное марево уже скрыло все следы его присутствия.  
Буквально через пару минут пути Аргза убедился, что он всё-таки находился не в помещении. Откуда-то выкатился плоский блин гигантского солнца, занимавшего половину неба, и весь туман будто бы осел, впитался без остатка в красно-оранжевый песок, постепенно покрывший весь пластиковый пол, на сколько хватало глаза. Воздух нагрелся так стремительно, что это показалось бы Аргзе неправдоподобным – если бы он только обратил на это внимание. Ветер стал сухим и горячим, совершенно иссушающим, он швырял всё новые горсти раскалённого песка в лицо варвару, попадая в глаза и в рот – приходилось постоянно отплёвываться. Чёрные кожаные штаны, так и притягивающие к себе разливающийся всюду неистовый жар, и чёрная же шуба, которую снимать пока было нежелательно из-за угрозы облучения, ситуацию абсолютно не улучшали.   
\- Всего лишь пустыня, - процедил варвар сквозь зубы. – Кажется, я слишком избаловал себя прохладой космических кораблей и успел отвыкнуть от такого. Надо исправляться.  
Пот заливал глаза и стекал по спине, к груди неприятно липли песок и перья проклятой шубы. Аргза похлопал себя по карманам в поисках фляги с водой или чем-нибудь покрепче – и небезуспешно: откуда-то у него взялась целая бутылка самого ароматного и ледяного пива, которое ему только довелось пробовать. Он не помнил, чтобы брал с собой в дорогу с «Аида» что-то подобное… ну, это было и неважно, во всяком случае.  
Внезапно пространство наполнил пронзительный тонкий свист, похожий на звук кипящего чайника, только в сотни раз громче. Аргза поморщился, подавляя порыв заткнуть уши, и огляделся в поисках источника свиста.  
\- ОСТОРОЖНО!!! – кто-то с диким криком сшиб Аргзу с ног, внезапно налетев из ниоткуда, и они покатились по песку.  
И вовремя: там, где он только что стоял, взметнулся столб песка, и из-под земли с оглушительным грохотом вырвалось… нечто. Другое определение было подобрать в данный момент трудновато: нечто имело клешни, как у краба, тело змеи, хвост скорпиона, восемь ног непонятного происхождения и лошадиную гриву на заячьей голове. Размером оно было с хороший такой, крепкий танк – в два раза выше Аргзы и в пять раз больше в объёме. Из зубастой пасти извергались языки пламени.  
\- Да вы, блядь, издеваетесь надо мной, – Аргза сплюнул на землю и активировал когти, вскочив на ноги.  
Парень, который его сбил, поднялся не менее резво, немного отряхнулся и настойчиво потянул уже приготовившегося добыть себе немного мяса на завтрак варвара за рукав:  
\- Эээ, мистер, я бы на вашем месте этого не делал! Он же не меньше четвёртого класса, а такие всегда обладают непробиваемой бронёй! И его всё равно с минуты на минуту погребёт под лавиной. Нам лучше отойти!  
\- Лавина, - повторил он ровным голосом, не отрывая взгляда от напружинившегося к прыжку рычащего чудовища. – В пустыне.   
\- Ну да, обычное дело, - его собеседник странно хихикнул и, бросив все попытки сдвинуть варвара с места, сам решительно рванул куда-то в сторону. – В общем, вы как хотите – а я сваливаю!  
С этими словами он кинул себе под ноги какой-то кубик – и тот мгновенно трансформировался в что-то похожее на доску для сёрфинга, только с реактивными двигателями. Парень запрыгнул на неё и уже через секунду превратился в маленькую точку на горизонте, а затем и вовсе исчез. Аргза отвлёкся всего на мгновение, чтобы глянуть на него – и именно в этот момент монстр выбрал для прыжка, одновременно с мощным потоком пламени, вырвавшимся из его глотки.  
Может быть, Аргзе и удалось бы опровергнуть утверждение о непробиваемости брони этого чудища – во всяком случае, он был глубоко убеждён, что слабые места найдутся у любого – если бы сверху на него из ниоткуда со страшным рокочущим громом не обрушились бы в этот миг целые тонны самого настоящего снега. Ледяная искрящаяся волна накрыла его с головой и довольно долго волочила по земле с по-настоящему ужасающей скоростью, не давая ему ни малейшей возможности зацепиться за что-нибудь. Его окружала только парадоксально белая темнота, и в целом ощущение создавалось такое, будто бы он попал на какой-то экстремальный аттракцион. Его несло всё дальше и дальше, ударяя попутно всем корпусом обо все попадающиеся на пути камни, скалы и другие, нераспознаваемые из-за бешеной скорости твёрдые предметы. Лишь каким-то чудом ему удалось ухватиться за какой-то более-менее надёжный каменный выступ и укрыться за ним, чтобы наконец перевести дух, насколько это было возможно в такой ситуации.  
Он выждал несколько мгновений внезапно наступившей тишины после того, как лавина схлынула, и только убедившись, что новой волны, вроде бы, пока не намечается, начал осторожно рыть себе путь наверх. Когда его голова, отплёвывая снег, показалась на поверхности, он обнаружил, что никакой пустыни, разумеется, уже и не видно: вокруг него до самого горизонта теперь простирались вершины заснеженных древних гор.  
\- Ну, замечательно, - прокомментировал это открытие пират устало. – Зашибись просто.  
Требовался срочный перекур.  
Итак, сказал себе Аргза, выбираясь на склон, это всё-таки гипноз. Или, что менее вероятно, сон – но тогда искусственный, раз уж нормальных он ни разу не видел, тем более – таких откровенно бредовых. Сон же искусственный, по его мнению, от гипноза не слишком отличался. Он невольно вспомнил тот странный сон, посланный ему однажды Близнецами телепатически: собственное почти жутковатое безволие, усталое смирение человека, который давно не уверен, жив ли ещё; Лиам в его капитанском кресле – Лиам с холодным, жестоким взглядом, в котором нет ни тени эмоций; невыносимая боль, скрутившая его тело от унизительного прикосновения ноги Лиама к его лицу; и краткий миг обретения власти над этим видением; и глаза Сильвенио, вдруг снова полные ужаса и какой-то невыразимой безысходности. Теперь, задним числом, пришло запоздалое открытие: то, как Лиам смотрел на него в ту секунду, пока Аргза изливал свою злость по поводу его побега – это был безмолвный крик о помощи. Плен у Близнецов был для Сильвенио настолько ужасным, что тогда он, кажется, в первый и в последний раз предпочёл бы вернуться к Аргзе, если бы у него был тогда выбор. А сам Аргза этого крика о помощи даже не заметил…  
\- Какого чёрта я это сейчас вспоминаю? – проворчал он себе под нос, недовольно морщась. – Что за грёбаная сентиментальность?  
Но на самом деле, понял он вдруг с удивлением, сентиментальность тут была совершенно ни при чём – воспоминание словно бы само вело его, само подкидывало всё новые мельчайшие детали, им уже позабытые, и желания Аргзы, похоже, при этом абсолютно не учитывались. Картинка перед его глазами была такой ясной, что он будто бы чудесным образом перенёсся в прошлое и… и как-то внезапно он обнаружил, что _действительно_ туда перенёсся. Он стоял на полу в кабине своего корабля, своего _уничтоженного_ корабля, смотря со стороны на себя, безвольным мешком упавшего у ног сидящего в кресле Сильвенио, и всё это время он наблюдал за этим по-настоящему.  
Надо сказать, вот это было уже совершенно не смешно. Таких игр с собственным разумом Аргза, мягко говоря, не одобрял.  
Сквозь него, как через привидение, невозмутимо прошагала охрана, которой опять непохожий на себя Лиам приказал убрать его бессознательное тело. Аргза обернулся – и снова оказался в горах, корабль исчез, словно это и вправду было всего лишь излишне реалистичной галлюцинацией.   
За его спиной послышалось хищное рычание. Аргза стал считать до пяти, не шевелясь. Послышались медленные, крадущиеся шаги по хрустящему снегу: что бы там ни рычало, оно явно собиралось напасть. Потом – снег хрустнул сильнее: прыжок. На счёт «пять» Аргза круто развернулся, выпуская лески в закрывшую солнце тень над своей головой – однако так и не увидел, что это было, потому что тень тут же осыпалась снегом ему на лицо, и вокруг снова стало предельно тихо. Он погрозил небу кулаком:  
\- Эй! Уверен, вы меня слышите – это я говорю тем чёрствым ублюдкам, которые за всё это ответственны! Советую живо прекратить копаться в моей голове, иначе кому-то там сильно не поздоровится, как только я разберусь с этим!  
Безучастное эхо разнесло по морозному воздуху последнее «русьсэтим… этим… тим… им». Аргза предсказуемо почувствовал себя крайне глупо, и вместо того, чтобы немного реабилитировать своё самолюбие, несколько уязвлённое тем, что он совершенно ничего не понимал в происходящем, он ощутил себя лишь ещё более неуютно. Но, по крайней мере, если тот, кто это всё устроил, и впрямь наблюдал за ним сейчас, то до него удалось донести осознание, что Аргзу Грэна не смутить и не запутать так просто. Он подумал, что, несмотря на весь идиотизм подобной выходки, можно пригрозить ещё, чтобы ему вернули Лиама. Так, на всякий случай. В конце концов, он до сих пор не знал, где его помощник и что с ним. Аргза задумчиво огляделся. Если он хотел найти Лиама, ему следовало поторопиться, но куда идти? Никаких дорожек или тропинок, разумеется, в этих горах предусмотрено не было: Аргза стоял по пояс в снегу, и от его ног по телу уже непреодолимо текло окоченение. Солнце висело высоко в пронзительно-голубом небе и никуда, кажется, не собиралось двигаться, чтобы помочь ему определить стороны света, если таковые здесь вообще имелись. И Аргза вспомнил: Динле, такие же горы, снежная буря, заболевший после падения в коварную яму на дороге Лиам – и его дурацкая странная просьба после, в тесной промёрзлой пещерке, вроде той…  
…в которой он находился сейчас.  
\- Аргза… люби меня.  
Один из двух варваров – тот, что лежал на земляном полу, обеими руками прижимая к себе закутанного в одеяло Лиама – чуть дёрнулся и в недоумении уставился на эрландеранца. Второй – тот, что стоял чуть поодаль, вынужденный чуть пригнуться под низким потолком – раздражённо потёр заледеневшими пальцами виски. У него начинала нехило так гудеть голова от всего этого. Да какого дьявола тут творится, серьёзно?!  
На чистых инстинктах он уловил движение воздуха за своей спиной – и только поэтому успел броситься на снег животом прежде, чем неохватная когтистая лапа молниеносно разрезала воздух в том месте, где мгновение назад была его голова. Он развернулся, поднырнув под следующий удар: перед ним была ещё одна тварь наподобие той, что вылезла из-под земли недавно, только побольше, помощнее и пострахолюднее – в наличии у неё имелось две белых драконьих головы и драконьи же крылья, все остальные части, будто бы наугад прилепленные друг к другу неумелым ребёнком, распознать и вовсе было почти невозможно из-за того, что они все состояли из полупрозрачных ледяных кристаллов, причудливо переливающихся на свету. Между её десятью насекомоподобными ногами в нетерпении сновала тварь поменьше – Аргза узнал силуэт атаковавшей его минутой ранее тени. Завершало эту композицию маленькое чёрное существо размером с кулачок Лиама – оно сидело на одной из драконьих голов самого большого монстра и, как показалось Аргзе, гаденько ухмылялось круглым зубастым ртом.   
Пещера исчезла без следа, и он снова был весь в снегу, что создавало определённые сложности в передвижении и, тем более, в драке. Монстры атаковали сразу втроём: двухголовый прицельно размахивал своими смертоносными когтями и щёлкал мощными челюстями с явными намерениями откусить или, на худой конец, просто снести пирату голову, одновременно поднимая взмахами неправдоподобно маленьких крыльев целые тучи снега, среди которых становился почти незаметен – воспользовавшись этой маскировкой, его меньший собрат тут же прыгнул на варвара. Маленькая тварь, больше всего из троих напоминавшая насекомое, просто с величайшей готовностью свалилась откуда-то Аргзе прямо на лицо, и если нападения первых двух он отбил легко, то от этой было избавиться не так-то просто: мелкая зараза оказалась ужасно цеплючей и, кажется, поставила себе целью непременно отхватить с его лица как можно больший кусок кожи – а лучше выесть у него глаза. На какое-то время Аргза из-за неё потерял ориентацию в пространстве, пытаясь отодрать её от себя, и отбивал почти топорные атаки со стороны двух других монстров почти на автопилоте, злясь всё больше. Самому крупному лески вреда не причиняли вообще, лишь бесполезно скользили по его ледяному телу, словно это и не лёд был вовсе, а что-то гораздо более твёрдое – а любитель напрыгивать пока вёл в счёте благодаря своей скорости. Когда Аргзе удалось наконец второй раз за день раздавить прицепившуюся к нему назойливую букашку в кулаке и швырнуть её прямо в разинутую драконью пасть в какой-то паре дюймов от его лица, прыгучий монстр снова выскочил словно бы из ниоткуда, и он почти преуспел в том, чтобы вцепиться ему зубами в горло, но Аргза отбросил его собственными когтями, в то же время обматывая одну из пастей другого монстра лесками так, чтобы тот не мог больше раскрыть рта. Прыгучий решил испробовать новую тактику и обвился вокруг его ноги, болезненно вонзив зубы ему в бедро. Попытка разрезать его лесками показала, что и против него это не сработает: извивающееся тело монстра просто разделилось, безвредно пропуская леску через себя – Аргза чуть не отрезал собственную ногу из-за этого – и тут же срослось обратно. Более того, двухголовый, пока варвар был занят, успел порвать связывающие его пасть лески, и теперь одна из его голов чуть не откусила Аргзе руку, а другая по-прежнему упорно преследовала его голову. Маленькая тварь, словно её и не проглотили только что, программу разнообразить тоже не пожелала и опять упала на его лицо, вся склизкая и мокрая от чужой слюны. Аргза отступил на шаг, чуть покачнувшись от лишнего веса на ноге, зарычал угрожающе, что означало, что ещё чуть-чуть – и он достигнет точки кипения, и тогда уж точно ни тела изо льда, ни способность пропускать лески сквозь себя, ни крайняя цеплючесть никому из его противников не помогут.   
Кто-то столкнулся с ним спиной. Аргза развернулся, собираясь всадить когти в любого нового врага, кем бы он ни был – кто-то тонко вскрикнул от испуга и шустро отскочил. Аргза узнал того парня, которого видел в пустыне. Обернулся через плечо, готовый снова отражать атаки тварей – никого из монстров рядом уже не было: с лица и с ноги они пропали тоже. Разумеется, снежные горы исчезли тоже, и теперь он пребывал на отсыревшей от моросившего дождя каменной равнине – причём произошло всё так быстро, будто он был здесь всегда, а остальное ему только приглючилось, включая монстров.  
\- Да вы меня чуть не убили, мистер! – парнишка опустил энергетические щиты, которые только что вокруг себя возвёл инстинктивно, и начал недовольно отфыркиваться. – И это – ваша благодарность?! Я вам жизнь спас, между прочим! Кстати, вы меня преследуете, что ли?! Ни за что не поверю, что мы опять совершенно случайно столкнулись – тут так не бывает! Что вам от меня надо, извращенец?!  
Что-то немыслимое грохотало вдалеке, но молний нигде в затянутом тучами небе видно не было, и Аргза оглянулся в поисках источника грома, игнорируя нытьё собеседника. Увиденное им зрелище можно было бы посчитать необычным – если бы, конечно, за последний час он не повидал бы много чего постраннее. На фоне неба дрались два самых огромных робота из когда-либо виденных Аргзой – точные размеры мешало определить расстояние, но он бы не удивился, если бы только один из пальцев на руке такого робота равнялся бы росту варвара. Сделаны роботы были по человеческому подобию, но периодически теряли то одни, то другие антропоморфные свойства: из их глаз били сиреневые и зелёные молнии, руки трансформировались в пушки, лазеры, огнемёты, шипованные дубинки, мечи и другое оружие (а также в непонятные геометрические конструкции), не пребывали в покое и остальные части их железных корпусов, постоянно изменяющиеся. Ни на кого, кроме друг друга, они, занятые своей битвой, внимания не обращали.  
\- Уф! Уже два часа так дерутся! – то ли пожаловался, то ли восхитился парнишка рядом, о котором Аргза уже успел забыть. – Я бы на их месте выдохся давно. Будь у меня столько сил, чтобы тратить их на бесполезные стычки вроде этой, я бы лучше попробовал отсюда выбраться. Ну, зато хоть здесь относительно спокойно, пока они не решат найти себе новое развлечение. Ну-ка, ну-ка… - он достал какой-то небольшой приборчик и стал сосредоточенно подкручивать в нём рычаги и кнопки, глядя на дисплей. – Так, ближайший естественный переход – ещё через час… Ну уж нет, мне тут надоело уже торчать! О, зато есть две подходящие дырищи. Блин, хоть бы они были стабильны!..  
Прослушавший начало его болтовни с самим собой, к концу Аргза, наблюдавший за дракой роботов, навострил уши – и понял, что нашёл то, что искал: годного информатора. Он бесцеремонно выхватил у паренька из рук прибор и глянул на дисплей – но ожидаемо не разобрал абсолютно ничего ни в его устройстве, ни в изображении на дисплее.   
\- Эй!!! Вам не говорили, что чужое брать нехорошо?!  
Парень смешно подпрыгнул на месте, пытаясь вернуть своё имущество. Аргза спокойно поднял руку с прибором выше, чтобы тот не мог до неё дотянуться:  
\- Сделка: ты говоришь мне, что это и как работает, а я, возможно, подумаю над тем, чтобы тебе его вернуть.  
\- Ага. Бегу и спотыкаюсь!  
Внезапно на ногах у парня выросли пружины, и он подскочил достаточно высоко – Аргза нахмурился, отвёл руку с прибором дальше, а другой рукой схватил его за горло, пока он был в прыжке.  
\- Не шути со мной, малец. Ещё немного, и торговаться будем на твою жизнь, а не на барахло, усёк?  
Парнишка захрипел и задёргал ногами в воздухе, болтая пружинами, но тут его взгляд упал на что-то за спиной пирата, и он временно прекратил сопротивление.  
\- Ладно-ладно, пусти! Эти идиоты привлекли сюда Контроллеров! Нужно убираться отсюда!  
Это, конечно, могла быть всего лишь уловка, но Аргза рассудил, что всегда может вернуть его обратно, если тому вздумается смыться без нужных ему объяснений, и опустил его на землю – пружины тут же исчезли за ненадобностью. Тот недовольно откашлялся и указал куда-то в сторону роботов:  
\- Можешь ту штуковину уничтожить? Я могу в неё разве что из ракетницы запустить, но дальности не хватит и прицельности.  
Он обернулся. Крошечная красная точка медленно плыла в небе по направлению к роботам. При небольшом напряжении зрения Аргза разглядел, что точка на самом деле – небольшой красный шар, от которого расходились в стороны непонятные световые лучи в тон, как будто сканирующие окружающее пространство. Пожав плечами, Аргза применил Тёмную технику, и его рука, вынырнув по локоть прямо из воздуха рядом с шаром, одним движением раздавила его когтями и со всей силы швырнула об камни, чтоб наверняка.   
\- Что за Контроллеры?  
Вопрос был адресован впустую: пацан опять улепётывал на своей летающей реактивной доске для сёрфинга, правда, в этот раз значительно медленнее, чем тогда, в пустыне. Аргза оскалился и бросился за ним, не собираясь его упускать. Какое-то время тот то пытался петлять, то, напротив, резко увеличивал скорость по прямой, то просто бросался в Аргзу издали какими-то мелкими предметами. Один раз он сделался невидимым, будто растворившись прямо в воздухе, и Аргза бы, пожалуй, потерял его в этот момент, если бы незадачливый беглец не забыл бы покрыть невидимостью языки пламени, вырывающиеся из турбин его доски. Впрочем, догонялки эти довольно скоро Аргзе надоели, и он, остановившись, провернул тот же трюк, что до того – с шаром в небе: протянул руки над Путями реальности, обманув расстояние, и рывком дёрнул доску на себя. Пацан, не удержавшись, свалился с неё, кое-как сумев сгруппироваться в кувырке, чтобы хоть как-то смягчить падение на полной скорости, и руки Аргзы, по-прежнему находившиеся там, в ту же секунду связали его лесками, чтобы не рыпался. Аргза моментально оказался рядом сам. Он наступил на спину беглеца и сжал сзади горло уже когтями, пока не вонзая их, но уже ощутимо надавив.  
\- Итак, – прорычал он ему на ухо, отдышавшись. – Твои варианты: умереть прямо сейчас или начать сотрудничать. _Или_ попытаться меня снова надуть и, как следствие – тоже умереть сейчас, но гораздо более мучительно. Что выбираешь?  
По сердитому сопению пленника он понял, что слова достигли его сознания.  
\- Слезь с меня, чёртов верзила! А потом поговорим, как цивилизованные люди!  
Он хмыкнул и убрал ногу, однако когти продолжал держать наготове. Пацан встал, недовольно отряхиваясь – и тут с него свалилась его дурацкая шапка с помпоном, которая держалась на нём во время всех его воздушных манёвров разве что чудом. На плечи и спину волной хлынули длинные волосы, выкрашенные полосами в розовый и голубой. Сразу же стало заметно, что спереди вполне себе мужской костюм на самом деле плотно обтягивает кое-что не совсем мужское чуть пониже шеи, а широкие плечи на самом деле будто надувные. Аргза изогнул бровь.  
\- Это ещё что? Мне кажется, или недавнее прозвание извращенцем не ко мне на самом деле относится, а?  
На него уставились бледно-оранжевые глаза, обрамлённые пушистыми густыми ресницами. Личико, на котором эти глаза обитались, сделалось после падения злополучной шапки как будто более мягким – подбородок уменьшился, щетина пропала, а губы приобрели очаровательный изгиб бантиком.  
\- Тебе кажется! Я нормальная. Просто достали всякие тут, кто при виде существа женского пола сразу слюни пускает. Знаешь, сколько таких ко мне приставало уже?! Задолбалась отшивать. Вот и решила притворяться парнем, сразу меньше проблем стало, - она подняла шапку, как следует стряхнула её и натянула обратно на голову, предварительно убрав под неё волосы. Черты её снова стали мужскими, как и голос, только что определённо содержавший высокие женские нотки. – Короче, слушай сюда. Судя по всему, ты здесь новичок, и тебе нужен кто-то, кто расскажет о местных правилах. Мне не сложно, но рассказ обещает занять некоторое время, а его у нас нет – если один Наблюдатель был тут, скоро будут и другие. Что означает нежелательное внимание Контроллеров – а это, поверь мне, ни к чему хорошему не приводит. Так что нам нужно отсюда сваливать, и как можно быстрее. А для этого мне нужно моё устройство!  
Она – или, вернее, снова «он» - требовательно протянула руку ладонью вверх, нахмурившись. Аргза покачал головой:  
\- Ну да, считаешь меня за идиота, мелкая? Отдать тебе твою игрушку и позволить тебе опять сбежать с ней? Держи карман шире. Лучше скажи мне, как ей пользоваться, и мы уйдём вместе.  
\- Проклятье! – она издала раздражённый вздох и скрестила руки на груди, как обиженный ребёнок. – Что ты за напасть такая!.. О’кей, Мистер Подозрение. Там на дисплее всё ещё есть изображение? Отлично, значит, ты его не выключил. Посмотри внимательно, там есть несколько чёрных точек рядом с красной. Красная – мы, чёрные – нужные нам места. Ближайшее должно быть в том направлении, в котором я летела, пока ты меня не сбил.   
Действительно, одна из чёрных точек находилась совсем недалеко. На самом деле, как Аргза вдруг осознал, изображение на дисплее весьма смахивало на карту – только постоянно меняющуюся. Повернувшись в указанном направлении, он увидел, что нужная им точка теперь находится прямо по курсу. Из левого нижнего угла на карту очень медленно наползала серая тень, чёрная с самого дальнего края, а там, где так и продолжали сражаться исполинские роботы, на экране обозначились два синих завихрения, вспыхивающие время от времени насыщенно-фиолетовым. Всё свободное пространство занимали неясные бледные линии, то переплетающиеся между собой, то образующие какие-то фигуры, а то и вовсе пропадающие.  
\- Да. Вон там. Судя по масштабу, метров четыреста.  
Девица о чём-то задумалась.  
\- Пешком долго. Можешь туда перенести нас обоих? – он отрицательно качнул головой. – Вот чёрт. Тогда я выжму оставшуюся энергию из моей доски, а сам переносись. Нам нельзя задерживаться. Другие красные точки, мигающие и поменьше нашей, появились?   
Он глянул на дисплей ещё раз.  
\- Да. Наблюдатели?  
\- Они самые. Говорю же, надо бежать. Всё, давай к колодцу!  
Он перенёсся, не тратя больше времени зря. Хозяйка отобранного им устройства приземлилась рядом с ним на своей доске самое большее через две секунды, после чего доска сама собой превратилась в кубик, который она и убрала сразу в карман. Аргзе хотелось спросить, что дальше – потому что вокруг них была всё та же каменная пустошь, и рядом даже не было никакого объекта, который можно было бы принять за «колодец», даже какой-нибудь захудалой ямки, хотя карта определённо считала, что они на месте.  
\- А теперь, - девушка издала смешок, предугадывая его вопрос. – Просто сделай шаг назад. Они всегда за твоей спиной!  
Она последовала собственному совету – и исчезла. Аргза решил, что так она может и ускользнуть снова, нарушив обещание, и тоже, не раздумывая, шагнул назад.  
И яма, которую он искал, нашлась.  
Он рухнул вниз в какую-то бесконечную чёрную трубу, и мимо него пролетали какие-то блуждающие огоньки, бесхозные чайные чашки, ржавые мечи, бейсбольные биты, древние кнопочные телефоны, больше похожие с виду на кирпичи с антеннами, чьи-то глазные яблоки, клочки разноцветных перьев, карнавальные маски, дырявые ботинки с гонящимися за ними крылатыми носками…  
В какой-то момент Аргза обнаружил, что падает уже почему-то вверх. Его выбросило на другом конце «трубы» прямо на ветки каких-то деревьев, немедленно хлестнувшие его по лицу, и прежде, чем он успел даже начать задумываться о том, как остановить этот странный полёт, всё решилось за него: его тело за пару секунд прочно оплели толстые шипованные стебли – то ли лиан, то ли ещё чего. Чем больше он пытался из них выпутаться, тем крепче они держали. Разрезать их когтями тоже оказалось не особенно удачной идеей: вместо порванных лиан откуда-то тут же вырастали новые и принимались агрессивно его душить и сжимать.  
\- Ты же не уронил моё детище, да?  
Он яростно что-то прорычал, с силой вонзая зубы в особо нахальный стебель, закрывающий ему рот. Девчонка, всё ещё притворяющаяся парнем, стояла у корней коварного дерева, уперев руки в бока, и сердито таращилась на него снизу. Понимание, что она имеет в виду свой дурацкий прибор, настигло его спустя ещё полминуты борьбы со злосчастными растениями, как и осознание того факта, что прибор действительно так и остался в его руке – хищные лианы не проявляли к нему никакого интереса, считая, похоже, что вывихнуть запястье попавшему в них человеку гораздо веселее.  
\- Я тебе помогу освободиться, если вернёшь мне его, - подсказала его спутница. – Только аккуратно, не швыряй его!  
Аргза игнорировал её: он был несколько занят, пытаясь высвободить хотя бы одну руку, чтобы резать лианы лесками до тех пор, пока они не утихомирятся. Девчонка внизу демонстративно-громко вздохнула, смирившись, что и на этот раз хитрость не удалась.  
\- Ну, ладно, мистер придурок, бесплатно помогу.  
С этими словами она достала из кармана небольшой фиолетовый кубик вроде того, который превращался в её доску и кинула его в дерево, предварительно отскочив в сторону. Удар кубика об ствол мгновенно разнёс по лианам слабый электрический импульс, и они в тот же момент безжизненно обвисли, уронив наполовину задохнувшегося варвара. Прибор Аргза умудрился защитить почти инстинктивно, при этом саданув локтем об землю. Он поднялся на ноги, воплотил свою идею пошинковать дерево на мелкие кусочки во избежание повторения инцидента в будущем – и только потом огляделся. Как оказалось, червоточина перенесла их в тропический лес – если бы тропические леса предназначались для великанов: всё здесь было настолько огромное, что даже Аргза с его ростом ощутил себя не то что карликом, а даже какой-то букашкой. Надо сказать, чувство это было, определённо, не из приятных. То, что он сначала принял за дерево, теперь, на фоне древесных стволов такой толщины, что обойти хотя бы один из них заняло бы по меньшей мере месяц, выглядело(не считая прячущихся среди стеблей хищных жгутов) как пучок травы.  
\- Ого! – девчонка рядом тоже с удивлением вертела головой по сторонам. – А вот тут я раньше не была! Но, кажется, местечко относительно безопасное. Посмотри на экран, таких цветных завихрений, как в предыдущем секторе? Или красных точек?  
Нет, на этот раз прибор такого не показывал. Карта изменилась, сделалась многоуровневой, и червоточины – Аргза приметил на всякий случай – находились теперь не в одной с ними плоскости: судя по всему, за ними ещё придётся забираться на верхние этажи этих громадных джунглей. Его спутница, убедившись, что никакой непосредственной прямой угрозы поблизости пока нет, кивнула и деловито сунула ему по-мужски крепкую ладонь – видимо, иллюзия, которой она пользовалась для смены облика, действовала и на ощущения. Либо же руки у неё и в самом деле были не особо девичьи.  
\- Я Рени, - представилась она несколько ворчливым тоном.   
\- Паук.  
Та только пожала плечами: похоже, ни разу не слышала его прозвища.   
\- Как скажешь. Бывают и более глупые имена. Пошли, расскажу тебе, что и как, раз уж ты за мной уцепился, как хвост.  
Они устроились под корневищем, торчавшим из-под земли подобно колоссальных размеров змее. Обзор там был хороший, вдобавок корень защищал их от потенциальных атак с воздуха. Рени потянула на себя прибор из его рук, чтобы ещё раз удостовериться в том, что им не помешают, и рассеянно почесала нос:  
\- Ну, хм, с чего бы начать? Знаешь об этом месте хоть что-нибудь?  
\- Знаю, - Аргза мрачно усмехнулся. – Что это очень похоже на грёбаную психушку.  
\- В общем и в целом, так и есть. Законы физики, логики и чего-либо ещё тут действуют больше в качестве исключения, чем правила, думаю, это ты уже вкурил. Я не знаю, что это такое на самом деле – какая-то аномальная зона или, может, и впрямь коллективная дурка, где всем дают некие очень забористые глючные лекарства – но это не так важно. Важно знать, как тут выжить. Сначала тогда произведу краткий гид по тем здешним явлениям, которые задачу «выжить» многократно усложняют. Опасность первая: энергетические вампиры. Это те самые твари, которые выскакивают словно из ниоткуда, ты с ними уже сталкивался. Они питаются твоими воспоминаниями – или, точнее, эмоциями, которые у тебя вызывают те или иные воспоминания. Чем сильнее эмоции – тем больше и круче зверюга, которую твоя память притягивает, как запах жратвы. Я привыкла подразделять их на классы в зависимости от размера: первый – до метра в длину, второй – до трёх, третий – приобретающий дополнительные метры в ширину, ну и так далее. Помимо безобидного энергетического вампиризма они балуются людоедством и всегда не прочь откусить от тебя весомый и вполне материальный кусочек. Убить их нельзя – во всяком случае, я ещё такого не видела тут – но можно временно привести в негодность. Самое гадкое в них – то, что с того момента, как они были призваны к жизни каким-то воспоминанием, они не отвяжутся просто так, и будут преследовать тебя. Сами они вроде как не убивают нас тоже: пожрут, конечно, но дадут время восстановиться, чтоб без еды не остаться совсем. Они как паразиты – приходят, жрут, нагоняют страху и прячутся где-нибудь, чтоб потом снова тебя найти и пожевать. Я бы сказала, общий итог по ним таков, что тут надо бы просто как можно меньше думать о прошлом и стараться не обмусоливать мысленно одно воспоминание дважды – однако и тут загвоздка: специфика этого места такова, что свойства памяти здесь усиливаются, как через лупу – стоит одной маленькой искорке памяти пробежать в твоём разуме, и ты уже не можешь остановиться. О том, какие есть хитрости для отпугивания этих зверюг, скажу чуть позже. Опасность вторая, состоящая из нескольких мелких: возможности этого места. Пункт А: червоточины. Без специальной карты, как у меня, никогда не угадаешь, где они находятся. Обычно они разбросаны по секторам в количестве от одной до пары сотен штук, причём размер сектора тут значения не имеет. Они всегда прячутся позади глаз – иногда, бывает, и шагать назад не надо, чтобы попасть в них, для некоторых достаточно голову повернуть. Или даже моргнуть просто, но это совсем редкость. Они могут находиться абсолютно где угодно. В воздухе, в земле, в воде, в предметах… И вести, соответственно, тоже могут куда угодно. Так мы переходим к пункту Б: сами сектора. Никогда заранее не знаешь, куда приведёт червоточина, потому что либо общее число секторов здесь никак не меньше триллиона, либо, что вероятнее, структура этого места самообновляема и меняется по какой-нибудь рандомной схеме, убирая одни сектора, создавая другие и меняя старые. Во всяком случае, попасть в один и тот же сектор больше двух раз не удавалось, насколько я знаю, тут ещё никому – да и два раза это уже сверхъестественное везение. Фишка в том, что многие сектора просто похожи друг на друга. Принципа сходства с реальным миром проектировщики секторов, если их вообще кто-то проектировал – пусть даже какие-нибудь Высшие Силы – вроде как придерживались, но не во всём. То есть, отдалённо нормальность напоминает, но лишь отдалённо. Здесь всё может возникнуть буквально из ничего. Бывает, ты идёшь по ровной дороге, всё спокойно, никаких препятствий, а потом на секундочку глянул куда-то в сторону – и оп! – у тебя прямо под ногами появляется, скажем, здоровенный железный шип, который тут же впивается тебе в пятку. Некоторые сектора, правда, наиболее стабильны – то есть, если изменения в них и происходят, то незначительные. В таких секторах можно порой передохнуть… если, конечно, сектор не настолько ужасный, чтобы _захотеть_ в нём перемен. Правда, есть ещё пункт В: спонтанные (естественные) переходы. Можно ещё называть выбросами. Это когда по сектору проходит волна перераспределяющей энергии, что-то вроде массовой червоточины, образующейся от того, что два (или больше) сектора пересекаются, наплывают один на другой, и тот, в чьей плоскости ты оказался на момент выброса, забирает тебя к себе. Это как та лавина в пустыне. Если на территории выброса больше одного человека – всех почему-то выбрасывает в разные точки или даже в разные сектора. Или сразу из выброса – в червоточину. По-разному. Уфф…  
Рени достала из кармана бутылку минералки, которая туда явно не вмещалась бы, происходи дело где-нибудь в другом месте, и жадно отпила залпом несколько глотков, смачивая пересушенное долгой речью горло. Аргза поморщился и пару раз провернул в ухе мизинец, словно пытаясь вытряхнуть лишнюю информацию: он слушал Рени едва ли через слово, несмотря на то, что в целом, он не мог не признать этого, всё сказанное было исключительно по делу. Тем не менее, слушатель из Аргзы всегда был не очень-то прилежный. Чужие слова и советы, какими бы полезными и познавательными они ни были, отскакивали от его сознания тем надёжнее, чем в большем количестве их ему преподносили. Он просто физически не мог долго сосредотачиваться на чьей-то болтовне. Ему вспомнилось лицо Сильвенио, когда тот вдруг, бывало, обнаруживал, что его давно не слушают: такое по-детски обиженное, возмущённое, он ещё так презабавно хмурит свои синюшные брови, а иногда даже по-настоящему расстраивается, как будто пропускать мимо ушей его рассуждения о добре и зле – серьёзный проступок, как если бы…  
Рени с неожиданной для хрупкой девушки силой похлопала его по плечу.  
\- Эй, Паук, не улетай! Приём, как слышно? – для пущего эффекта она помахала рукой у него перед глазами, окончательно возвращая в настоящее. – Не хочу тебя пугать, приятель, но у тебя на ноге – вампир.   
Он моргнул: на его ноге, чуть ниже колена, и вправду скромненько так притулилась новая тварь, длиной как раз с его голень. Челюсти твари были уже сомкнуты на штанине, но боль от укуса дошла только сейчас, и Аргза, не тратя больше времени, просто вонзил когти в маленькую угловатую черепушку, размозжив её, и отшвырнул вампира подальше – на штанине остались неровные дыры от зубов. Тварь опрокинулась на панцирь и некоторое время беспомощно шевелила в воздухе щупальцами, после чего вдруг замерла и распалась горсткой пепла. Рени недовольно глянула на пирата, убирая бутылку:  
\- Похоже, насчёт лишних воспоминаний кто-то тут ничего не уловил, а?   
\- Всё я уловил, мелкая. Давай-ка закругляйся с передачей «В мире животных» и рассказывай лучше, что это за хитрости, о которых ты намекнула. Как эффективно избавляться от вампиров, где добыть оружие и как я могу найти здесь нужного мне человека. Остальное меня не интересует.  
Та надула губы, всем своим видом являя воплощёние оскорблённого достоинства – это выражение её маскировочному облику совершенно не шло.  
\- Хочешь ещё более краткий обзор сведений, чем даю я – ищи другого информатора! Если уж ты столько усилий приложил, чтобы я тебе помогла, то будь любезен выслушать! А между прочим, я не закончила, – она важно подняла палец и вернула себе лекторский тон. – Наконец, опасность третья: Контроллеры. О них известно всего три вещи. То, что они посылают Наблюдателей; то, что они тут – главные режиссёры-постановщики-редакторы в одном лице и управляют большей частью всей творящейся тут веселухи; и то, что они, если решат, что ты достаточно занятный, могут добавить тебе неприятностей под завязку. Натравить ещё больше вампиров, даже тех, которые до этого были заняты преследованием кого-то другого. Запустить тебя через произвольную червоточину в такой сектор, откуда живым не выберешься. Переместить к тебе твоих злейших врагов. Ну, и всякое такое в этом духе, ты понимаешь. Хотя это раньше было – а сейчас они, видимо, устали развлекаться, и те, кто попадает в объективы Наблюдателей, сейчас просто исчезают. Короче говоря, Наблюдателей лучше уничтожать сразу.   
Аргза задумался. Его первостепенной по важности задачей являлся поиск пропавшего Лиама, и до сих пор он не видел путей сделать это, не шатаясь по всем секторам этого странного измерения. Однако теперь он рассудил, что уж кто-кто, а Контроллеры-то должны знать, где его помощник, раз следят за всем тут.  
\- Где эти Контроллеры обитают?  
Рени сердито стукнула его по плечу.  
\- Алё! Ты меня вообще слышал? О них никто ничего не знает, кроме того, что я уже сказала! Кто они, откуда, где живут, зачем и каким образом делают всё это – вопросы без ответов. Может, Контроллер только один. Может, это вообще просто программа. Может быть, их и нет вовсе, и мои данные, основанные на долгом опыте пребывания здесь, ошибочны. Не думаю, что хотя бы в Наблюдателях хранятся сведения по ним, если ты надеешься вскрыть одного из них и заглянуть внутрь. Так ты хочешь услышать про методы выживания, которые я здесь усвоила, или нет?  
\- Валяй, - он пожал плечами, занятый мыслями о том, как в свете всего сказанного всё-таки добраться до Контроллеров.  
\- Что это ещё за «валяй»! Вообще-то, это самое важное! Что ты за грубиян такой!.. – с её стороны вновь последовало фырканье. – Вот спасаешь так жизнь кому-нибудь ненароком, пытаешься ему помочь, просвещаешь, а тебе и простого «спасибо» в ответ не скажут, только торопят и хамят, и «мелкой» обзывают…  
Аргза слегка, самую чуточку сдавил ей сзади горло когтями. Рени застыла на миг, бросив на него испепеляющий взгляд, но дёргаться не стала и понятливо продолжила.  
\- Убери свои лапищи, Росомаха, я уже возвращаюсь к нашей экскурсии… да, вот так, благодарю, очень любезно с твоей стороны. И не угрожай мне больше! Раз я обещала всё рассказать – значит, расскажу и без твоих напоминаний. Итак, методы выживания. На самом деле всё довольно просто: тут всё зависит от твоего воображения и – это моя личная теория, зато основанная не только на моих личных домыслах, но и на результатах проведённых мной социологических опросов – потенциальной телепатической силы. Если коэффициент ментальных способностей достаточно высок – как, например, у тех двоих, которые создали себе робо-доспехи и дрались в них, ты помнишь – то, по сути, ты можешь тут делать всё, что только придёт тебе в голову. Создавать предметы любого размера, оружие любой мощи, да хоть устроить себе тут жизнь какого-нибудь султана – гарем, дворец, деликатесы на завтрак и обед, фонтаны из нефти или вина во внутреннем дворике, все дела. Тут нужно только представить нужную тебе вещь – и она возникнет. Я, правда, не уверена, что можно менять сами сектора или в долгосрочной перспективе влиять на их климат: тут какие-то блоки стоят против этого или типа того. А ещё, если использовать силу на полную катушку, шансы быть замеченными Контроллерами многократно возрастают, и тогда Контроллеры могут посоревноваться с тобой в запасе фантазий. Думается мне, это то ещё соревнование, очень хлопотное и очень опасное для жизни. У меня таких проблем нет: мои телепатические способности не особо выдающиеся. Это значит, что многое я создавать не могу – если придумываю что-то слишком сложное, слишком мощное или слишком громоздкое, с чем моя ментальная энергия не справляется, то предметы получаются либо неработающими, любо с кучей неприятных багов, либо просто гораздо меньшего размера, чем нужно. То же самое, если я создаю слишком много вещей одновременно – поэтому зачастую приходится для получения чего-то нового пожертвовать чем-то старым. Так что, как видишь, я предпочитаю более-менее постоянный набор из более-менее универсальных штуковин: доска, навигатор, который ты у меня отобрал, шапка, меняющая облик, и вот эта хитрая вещичка, - она вынула что-то из-под шапки и продемонстрировала Аргзе: это оказалась обыкновенная заколка, по которой почему-то пробегали неоновые искры света. – Это ставит ограничения на мою память: я сознательно перекрываю этим себе доступ почти ко эмоциональным воспоминаниям до того периода, как я очутилась здесь, другого действенного способа отвадить вампиров я пока не придумала. Для всего остального у меня есть вот это, - затем она, вернув заколку на волосы, достала очередной кубик, с виду ничем не примечательный, и повертела его в пальцах. – Вроде как запаска. Заархивированные кусочки энергии, которые превращаются в то, что я захочу. Пища там и вода, некоторые приспособления. Помимо энергии, там ещё, скажем так, записаны шаблоны того, что мне нужно – чтобы каждый раз заново не придумывать. В сжатом виде сил почти не отнимают, зато больше четырёх трансформированных одновременно – моего стандартного размера – удерживать в рабочем состоянии не получается. Свой персональный предел каждый выясняет сам. Можешь поэкспериментировать на досуге, у тебя его тут будет много, уж поверь. Главное, помни – тут возможно практически всё. На самом деле, это самое трудное, скажу тебе по секрету… Выйти за рамки привычных понятий о том, что реально, а что – нет. За границы собственного сознания. И, конечно, необходима доскональность. Простой пример: если хочешь, допустим, создать яблоко, то стоит представить его не только внешне, но и каково оно на вкус, и насколько твёрдая у него кожура, и так далее… Иначе в лучшем случае получится пустая оболочка. В худшем – материя заполнится рандомно, и тогда чем будет то, что там в твоём яблоке окажется под кожурой вместо мякоти – никто не решится предсказать. Чаще всего подобные пробелы восполняет наше подсознание, однако на него полностью полагаться тоже нельзя: там тараканов водится ещё больше, чем в той части мозга, которую мы можем контролировать. Отсюда мораль: либо перед придумыванием предмета вообрази его себе до каждой крошечной детали во избежание неприятных сюрпризов, либо же создавай только то, что хорошо знакомо всем пяти твоим чувствам, то, в чём ты безоговорочно уверен – а уж потом модифицируй это по своему усмотрению. Собственно, это всё, что я могу тебе сказать. Спасибо за то, что воспользовались услугами нашей туристической компании, бла-бла-бла, всё такое прочее, с вас тысяча кредитов, приятного дня. А теперь, будь добр, верни моё имущество. Как бы я ни дорожила им – всё-таки изобретение по собственному проекту! – тем не менее, я могу ведь его и отключить, если только пожелаю. Это был такой намёк, если ты не вкурил, что навсегда я его отдавать не собираюсь. Я тебе не благотворительная компания.  
\- Новый себе сделай, - Аргза встал и выбрался из-под корневища. – Обойдись без чего-нибудь из своего набора. Это я забираю.   
\- Вот ещё! – Рени тоже вскочила и возмущённо схватила его за рукав. – Отдай!!!  
Стряхнуть её руку не составило особого труда. Аргза уничтожил лесками ещё одного появившегося незаметно Наблюдателя и широким шагом направился в сторону ближайшего дерева, чтобы залезть по нему наверх. Пока что полученная информация казалась слишком сложной и громоздкой для сиюминутного использования, но два нужных ему вывода Аргза сделал: если всё действительно обстоит так, как сказала девчонка – значит, что, во-первых, Лиам должен быть в безопасности сейчас, где бы ни находился, учитывая его телепатические таланты, и во-вторых, следовательно, навигатор вычислит его местоположение благодаря количеству энергии, которую тот будет выделять. Из этого всего можно было вывести какой-никакой, а план: искать источники наиболее активной деятельности (вроде бы, он уже разобрался, какими навигатор их отображает) до тех пор, пока одним из них (или где-то рядом) не окажется Сильвенио – даже если его бывший слуга благоразумно решит сидеть тихо и не высовываться, Аргза был предельно уверен, что и в этом случае на него будут нападать все, кому не лень, просто из-за его феноменальной невезучести – или не менее феноменальной способности нарываться на агрессию при попытках капать на мозги нотациями. Ещё, для ускорения процесса поисков, можно бы поспрашивать о нём тех, кто попадётся на пути. Рано или поздно, Аргза не сомневался, он его найдёт, как находил всегда, а уж дальше пусть сам Лиам думает, как им отсюда свалить побыстрее.  
Рени побежала было за ним – но затем, похоже, поняла, что ничего этим не добьётся, и осталась на месте. Зато прибор в руке Аргзы вдруг затрещал, опалив его целым снопом искр, и мстительно погасил экран. Варвар обернулся: Рени, скрестив руки на груди, сверлила его злобным взглядом исподлобья. Он оскалился в ответ, пристально прищурившись, и девчонка чуть стушевалась – отвела глаза на секунду, однако потом вновь вернула себе самообладание и уставилась с не меньшей упёртостью. Аргза несильно стукнул прибором об ствол гигантского дерева и представил, что от этого устройство заработает – так и вышло. Рени нахмурилась сильнее – устройство выключилось. Аргза включил его снова, начиная заводиться – с тем же результатом  
\- Кто-то тут хочет быстрой смерти, - намекнул пират ласково, поигрывая когтями.  
Рени отступила на шаг, но только вздёрнула подбородок ещё выше:  
\- Свой собственный придумай! А моё имущество верни! Можешь попытаться убить меня – но мой навигатор по-любому не включится!  
Ну, она сама вынуждала его проверить это. Аргза шагнул обратно к ней, включая прибор заново лишь для того, чтобы, пока она будет сосредотачиваться на выключении, нанести ей единственный удар, который должен стать и последним.   
Однако планам его снова не суждено было сбыться: земля под ногами, только что вполне себе твёрдая, внезапно радостно под ним чавкнула – и он провалился по щиколотку в какую-то болотистую грязь. Дёрнулся, чтобы переставить ноги на сухой участок – провалился по колено. А пока Рени злорадствовала, не делая попыток помочь, к ней сзади бесшумно подползла лиана, обвила её за талию – и вздёрнула вверх, перевернув вниз головой. Она успела только коротко взвизгнуть от неожиданности. Шапка с неё опять слетела, и цветистый поток светлых волос предательски устремился вниз. Аргза посмотрел на всё ещё работающий экран навигатора: судя по тёмно-фиолетовому вихрю на изображении, совсем рядом с ним был какой-то мощный телепат.  
\- О Боже, Рени, ну что за вкусы у тебя, - раздалось у него за спиной. – Мало того, что нашла себе какого-то уродца, так ещё и в драку с ним чуть не полезла. Ты всё-таки не меняешься со временем.  
Он обернулся – это движение стоило ему ещё более глубокого погружения в трясину – и увидел неспешно подходившую к ним женщину. Её походка была столь плавной, что она будто бы не шла, а просто перетекала из одной точки в другую, при этом в весьма откровенном разрезе длинного зелёного платья соблазнительно мелькали бёдра. В декольте виднелось столько пышной груди, что, фактически, лиф платья выполнял разве что декоративную функцию, скорее приковывая внимание к основным достоинствам, а не скрывая их. Наконец, между грудью и длинными ногами выявилась почти осиная талия, и всё вместе это образовывало одну из тех знойных фигур, при виде которой неизбежно бросало в жар мужчин любого возраста и темперамента. На лицо большинство уже и не смотрело – а между тем это вполне стоило бы сделать: выше шеи у неё всё было ничуть не хуже. Аргза на автомате проследил за женщиной жадным взглядом, пока она, привычно игнорируя его внимание, приближалась к Рени, затрепыхавшейся в попытках освободиться от коварной лианы активнее уже при звуке чужого голоса.  
\- Твоих рук дело, Гарт?! – девчушка тщетно старалась не дать кубикам с резервами энергии выпасть из карманов, но лиана, словно бешеная, безудержно трясла её из стороны в сторону. – Прекрати немедленно!  
Женщина улыбнулась, с интересом наблюдая. Аргза тем временем размышлял, а не перерезать ли горло сперва незваной гостье, если это поможет ему выбраться из трясины: что-то ему подсказывало, что всё это и впрямь не без её вмешательства случилось. И этим «чем-то» был длинный шлейф её платья, стелющийся за ней по земле и без каких-либо переходов сливающийся с образовавшимся под ним болотом. Стоило ему об этом подумать – та обернулась, нехорошо сверкнув на него изумрудного цвета глазами, и Аргзу мгновенно утянуло по самую шею одним рывком. Это вызвало неприятные ассоциации с тем инцидентом на Эрландеране, когда из-за очередной вспышки агрессии его чуть не погребли заживо под землёй грёбаные хиппари. Осознав, что ещё немного – и он опять уйдёт в лишние воспоминания, Аргза в ярости тряхнул головой, игнорируя настойчивый липкий след памяти, зовущий его к себе. Это резкое шевеление заставило его провалиться ещё глубже – в рот, теперь оказавшийся ниже уровня поверхности, немедленно забилась воняющая илом глина.   
\- Я тут ни при чём, - солгала Гарт, отворачиваясь от Аргзы обратно к Рени. – Ты сама потеряла осторожность, как и твой знакомый с дурными манерами. Теперь скажи мне, дорогая, мне подождать, пока он захлебнётся, или мы можем его не стесняться?  
Кажется, от этого вопроса Рени начала по-настоящему паниковать.  
\- А?! Ты опять за своё, извращенка?! Пусти меня!   
\- Ты, может быть, не заметила, но пока что лично я тебя не держу.  
\- Хватит издеваться!  
Аргза не вслушивался в их беседу. Ему вдруг пришло на ум, что он может просто-напросто воспользоваться Тёмной техникой вместо того, чтобы тонуть в этом болоте – даже странно, что эта мысль только сейчас соизволила посетить его. Он бы хлопнул себя по лбу в знак своей тупости, если бы мог. Однако, переместившись к намеченному ранее дереву, он эту мысль справедливо отверг: в этом месте, населённом вампирами, которые питались эмоциями, нельзя было быть уверенным в неприкосновенности собственного разума. У дерева он со злостью отряхнулся и глянул в сторону Рени.  
Фигуристая стерва держала перевёрнутую вверх тормашками девушку за лицо и с упоением целовала её, а Рени, хоть и ругалась громко, не особо-то сопротивлялась. Об Аргзе они уже, кажется, не помнили.   
Он усмехнулся. Похоже, девчонка скрывалась под своей шапкой совсем не от назойливых парней, страдающих от недотраха. Шапка, к слову, сейчас незаметно для хозяйки тонула в такой же луже, как та, которая недавно поглощала Аргзу: видимо, Гарт она не нравилась. Варвар прикинул, что в такой ситуации вполне мог бы оставить голубков (вернее, голубок) наедине и спокойно добраться до червоточины. Правда, трясине удалось сделать то, чего не удалось сделать до того ни Рени, ни растениям-душителям: отнять у него заветный приборчик – но Аргза уже запомнил расположение ближайшей точки перехода. Надо было лишь забить на двух придурочных и идти своей дорогой… Аргза посмотрел на спину Гарт, укрытую густой шевелюрой оттенка морских водорослей. В голове его всё ещё звенело холодное: «Мне подождать, пока он захлебнётся?» - и, почему-то, совсем неуместно – лица эрландеранцев.  
Разумеется, вместо благоразумного ухода он выбрал месть. Иначе Аргза не был бы собой. Слишком уж долго обстоятельства вынуждали его поступать вопреки своей натуре.  
Лески достигли чёртовой сучки в одну долю мгновения – и увязли в её теле, как в ещё одном болоте. Зашипев, как разъярённая гарпия, она резко развернулась, отпустив Рени, и выпустила в Аргзу плотный сгусток энергии, превратившийся по пути в едкую зелёную слизь. Он уклонился – участок дерева за его спиной, на который попала эта слизь, задымился, и от него осталась только почерневшая сквозная (хотя при толщине дерева это было утверждать сложно) дыра с оплавленными краями. Запахло горелой древесиной.  
\- Паук! – Рени испуганно таращилась на обоих, забыв даже о собственном невыгодном положении. – Ты чего?! Это же Болотная Ведьма! Не вздумай с ней драться! Я серьёзно!  
Вторая лиана присоединилась к уже удерживающей её первой: высунулась откуда-то сверху, вкрадчиво скользнула по лодыжке Рени – и бережно сдавила её горло. Девушка побарахталась ещё несколько секунд, задыхаясь, а затем всё-таки сдалась и обмякла, потеряв сознание. После этого растения мягко опустили её на землю. Всё это время Гарт и Аргза не шевелились, не отрывая друг от друга напряжённых, азартных взглядов, полных одинакового предвкушения расправы.  
\- Я так думаю, тебе надо преподать кое-какой урок, касающийся вежливого обращения с дамами, - Болотная Ведьма, как назвала её Рени, хищно обнажила зубы.  
\- А я думаю, - Аргза так же дружелюбно оскалился в ответ. – Что джентльмена из меня всё равно не выйдет.  
Они атаковали одновременно: он – лесками, а она – появившейся в её руках косой. Вот только правила боя в этой зоне всевозможных аномалий тоже, как оказалось, не были честными – или хотя бы теми, к которым Аргза привык. Гарт вдруг потеряла твёрдость тела, и, вместо того, чтобы блокировать его атаку, хлынула на землю мутной зеленоватой жидкостью. Аргза отскочил в сторону от дымящейся под ногами лужи, но та мгновенно испарилась – чтобы обрушиться на него уже сзади кислотным дождём. Аргза переместился Тёмной техникой, с неудовольствием отметив, что в шубе появилось сколько-то дыр – до кожи кислота дойти не успела. Гарт снова обрела плоть; и в то же время сзади послышался звук взводимого курка. Аргза бросился вниз животом – и всего через какую-то сотую долю секунды сзади раздался мощный выстрел. Бледный, как сама Смерть, поток сине-белого пламени проревел прямо над ним, и, не успел он подняться, как его с земли начали оплетать накинувшиеся со всех сторон змеи. Гарт, когда он оглядел поляну, было уже целых три. И все – с оружием: одна держала в руках тот самый огнемёт, другая – фосфоресцирующую косу, третья же гладила по голове (если это была голова) утробно урчащего у её ног слизня тёмно-малахитового цвета. Слизень был бесформенный, как густо политое чем-то неприятным желе, и жадно таращил на Аргзу круглые светящиеся глаза, ожидая, пока хозяйка отдаст команду «фас!».   
\- Думаешь, иллюзия, - проклятая ведьма запросто читала его мысли. – А вот и нет: мы все настоящие. В рамках того, что может быть тут настоящим, конечно. Ты, кажется, очень уверен в себе, с такими-то мускулами и боевыми приёмчиками? И, конечно, прослушал абсолютно всё, что тебе говорила о пребывании здесь моя добрая крошка. Даже противно будет тебя поглощать… столько холестерина, кошмар. Ну ничего. Ты действительно разозлил меня, и на диету сегодня можно наплевать.  
Обычно противники, если уж позволяли себе трепаться языком с ещё не побеждённым врагом, имели обыкновение при этом забывать об осторожности. Но Гарт, похоже, чувствовала себя хозяйкой ситуации: змеи, душившие Аргзу и связывающие его по рукам и ногам, помимо этого, ещё и каким-то образом не давали ему воспользоваться Тёмной техникой. Слизень, отпущенный с невидимого поводка, медленно подполз к нему – земля в том месте, где пролегал его путь, чернела, как то дерево. Живые лианы тем временем оплели всё ещё валявшуюся в отключке Рени и утащили куда-то наверх.  
\- Ну же, - одна из Гарт скучающе помахивала косой, как будто та ничего не весила, а вторая убрала огнемёт. Говорили они все по очереди. – Это даже неинтересно. Ты наконец начнёшь нормально драться? Или ты отвлёк меня от воссоединения с моей крошкой только для того, чтобы устроить весь этот спектакль? Не можешь же ты быть настолько убогим всё-таки... или можешь? Используй уже своё воображение.   
Он использовал, в красках вообразив, как выдирает когтями её кишки и запихивает их ей же в глотку. Всё, чего он этим добился – смех Гарт. Хватка змей, число которых увеличивалось в геометрической прогрессии, на миг ослабла, позволив ему выпустить одну руку, но лески вместо живой плоти её тела снова встретили одну лишь вязкую топь, с хлюпаньем их поглотившую. Более того – лески застряли в булькающем зелёном месиве, в которое превратился живот Гарт, и она послала по ним, как по проводам, потоки кислоты. Лески задымились; слизень, до сих пор бесцельно на него глазевший, в тот же миг сделал рывок, попытавшись откусить ему голову – пришлось самолично обрезать лески когтями и перекатиться в сторону. Однако по завершении этого манёвра змеям, так с него и не слезшим, удалось окончательно распластать его на земле: их головы и хвосты вросли в почву, а чешуя покрылась каким-то удивительно прочным металлом, так что теперь всё его тело было сковано тяжёлыми стальными кольцами – от щиколоток до запястий. Один обруч сдавливал горло, но ещё не душил, а только доставлял дискомфорт – как будто его было и без того мало.  
\- Мдаа, - одна Гарт неспешно подошла к нему, пока остальные две о чём-то тихо переговаривались, потеряв, похоже, интерес к происходящему. – Такой неуклюжий. По-моему, Рени совершенно зря тебя пыталась чему-то научить: всё равно ты тут не выживешь. Но я сделаю тебе милость: ты станешь моей частью, и твоё убожество больше не будет тебя беспокоить.  
Она замахнулась косой.   
Аргза напряг все мышцы, но ему удалось лишь немного приподнять оковы из земли. Для того, чтобы вытянуть их с корнями, ему понадобится гораздо больше времени, чем имелось в его распоряжении.  
Коса начала опускаться.  
У него было ровно две секунды с начала замаха на размышления. Вплоть до этого момента последняя часть «экскурсии» Рени казалась ему бесполезной тратой времени, уловкой для слабаков; однако ему пришлось в срочном порядке пересмотреть своё мнение по этому поводу. И если воображение действительно имело здесь какую-то силу – пусть даже и звучит это до смешного абсурдно – то стоило воспользоваться любым шансом. Помня об этом – и о её словах насчёт предела возможностей, зависящих от уровня ментальной силы – он втянул когти. Недолго думая, представил, что эти когти выросли у него уже на груди, прямо поверх металлических скоб, увеличил их мысленно – и остановил ими лезвие в полуфуте от соприкосновения. Столкнувшись, коса и когти выпустили в воздух с десяток искр. Гарт улыбнулась и закинула косу на плечо.  
\- Так-так. Это уже лучше, хоть и кустарщина дикая. Порадуешь ещё чем-нибудь?  
Зарычав, Аргза, подстёгиваемый этим успехом, развил идею дальше: теперь когти начали прорастать уже под оковами, многократно усиленные и заострённые сверх меры. Сначала у них не получалось порвать змей, но потом Аргза сообразил, что для такого усилия ему требуется сосредоточиться на меньшей поверхности ради лучшего результата, и расставил когти лишь в тех местах, которые были необходимы для возвращения контроля над своим телом. Это принесло плоды: когти действительно разорвали сталь, а дальше уже дело оставалось за ним самим – и уже скоро он был вновь свободен и готов сражаться. Болотная Ведьма насмешливо за ним наблюдала, не делая никаких попыток помешать. Видимо, искала себе дополнительных развлечений.  
\- Хорошо, - одобрительно мурлыкнула она, холодно сощурившись. – А так ты можешь?  
И внезапно трое Гарт превратилось в целое полчище Гарт: зеленоволосые ведьмы теперь стояли буквально всюду, сколько хватало взгляда. Между деревьями-колоссами, под корнями, возле кустов с лианами, даже на нижних ветках деревьев. Должно быть, её сила в этом месте была по-настоящему велика… намного, намного больше, чем у Аргзы.  
\- Я уже сражался с армиями, - он осклабился. – И побеждал. Твоя армия шлюх не продержится тем более.  
Легион Гарт рассмеялся, и эхо этого смеха едва не оглушило Аргзу.  
\- Мужчины, - сказала та из них, что находилась к нему ближе всего. – Такие хвастуны.  
У каждой Болотной Ведьмы в руках появилось оружие, и они одновременно начали обстрел. На Аргзу со всех сторон посыпались стрелы, пули, плазменные заряды, сгустки кислоты и просто разрушительные завихрения энергии. Щит, который он возвёл вокруг себя, пришлось усилить ещё больше, чем когти до этого, однако помогало всё равно слабо: непрекращающаяся бомбардировка уже через полминуты начала оставлять на еле видимом защитном куполе здоровенные трещины – долго поддерживать необходимую мощность Аргза, похоже, не мог. Тогда он убрал щит и начал перемещаться Тёмной техникой между клонами, вырезая ведьм по одной. Его догадка о том, что и для неё расход такого количества силы будет затруднительным, оказалась верна наполовину: когти действительно не проходили больше сквозь её тело, а резали, как надо; вот только вместо одной убитой Гарт тут же вырастала новая. Потом ей, видимо, надоело забавляться, и та Гарт, возле которой он возник в очередной раз, молниеносно среагировала, обвившись какой-то кипящей зелёной смолой вокруг его руки. Такой поворот событий ему не понравился, и Аргза попытался перенестись – безуспешно: смола уже успела оплести его целиком, и, очевидно, она обладала теми же свойствами, что и сковывающие его ранее змеи. Это походило на сверхпрочную липкую сеть, и пока он пытался выбраться из неё, другие клоны Болотной Ведьмы, находившиеся рядом, стали проворно стекаться к ним – и, на ходу превращаясь в такую же смолу, скоро облепили его целиком. После того, как ему залепило этой дрянью глаза и рот, Гарт не остановилась, и комья горячей вязкой субстанции со всех сторон продолжали притягиваться к нему, покрывая его с головой во множество слоёв. Остывая, смола не затвердевала, и потому разбить её не представлялось пока возможным, поскольку субстанция с лихвой поглощала все импульсы его движений; продолжалось это так долго, что в конце концов навалившаяся на него тяжесть снова повалила его на землю. Но что было более опасным – так это то, что у него, целиком окутанного этим коконом, не было ни малейшей возможности дышать. Смола забилась глубоко в его нос и уши и намертво склеила вместе челюсти. Потом – когда её стало слишком много – сдавила его горло и лёгкие.   
У Аргзы начало предсказуемо темнеть перед глазами.  
«Это не закончится так, - тихо констатировала та крошечная часть его сознания, которая, на фоне всего остального его клокочущего от злости существа, где-то глубоко-глубоко внутри оставалась на удивление спокойной. – Я не могу умереть так глупо. Сейчас что-то будет.»  
Жаль, что Аргза слишком мало внимания уделял этому слабому голосу рассудка, потому что именно эта часть его, как всегда и бывало, оказалась в итоге пророческой.  
Даже сквозь опущенные веки он увидел, как мир вокруг взорвался ослепительно-оранжевым ярким светом. В следующую секунду он почувствовал неистово бурлящий вокруг жар – смола запеклась в одно мгновение и треснула, высвобождая его из своих пут. Аргзу кто-то подхватил под руку и с силой, почти не уступавшей его собственной, потянул куда-то в сторону.  
\- Ну-ка, кончай валять дурака и изображать из себя берсерка! Я-то знаю, что не такой тупой, каким хочешь казаться!  
Способность осознавать происходящее вернулась к нему вместе с этим голосом, глубоким и чуть хрипловатым. На самом деле… на самом деле, Аргзе была знакома каждая нотка этого голоса; он знал его, как самого себя. Варвар резко развернулся.  
И застыл, словно окаменев.  
Всё обозримое пространство великанского леса – ровно столько же пространства, сколько заняла своей армией клонов Гарт – было охвачено пожаром. Огонь шипел и ревел, уничтожая одну Болотных Ведьм одну за другой и не причиняя вреда деревьям. Языки пламени, насыщенно-красные по краям, с бешеным весельем танцевали под слышимую только им музыку, жадно пожирая кустарники, траву и даже, вроде бы, песок под ногами. Было так жарко, что у Аргзы мелькнуло неуместное сейчас сомнение, останется ли он при выходе отсюда при своих бровях – или хотя бы при коже. Перья его шубы тлели. И это несмотря на то, что сам он стоял как будто в специально очерченном круге, где огонь его не доставал.  
А напротив него, рыжая в рыжем пламени, как само воплощение стихии, перед ним стояла…   
Хенна.  
Точно такая, какой он её помнил: яркая, вздорная, в своей открытой красной броне, с неизменным красным мечом на поясе, с сияющими янтарными глазами и широкой торжествующей ухмылкой. Уперев руки в бока и привычно задрав подбородок, она словно бы, в своём обыкновении, провоцировала всех сразу: «Ну что, мир, рискнёшь со мной подраться?»  
Аргза никогда не считал себя чувствительным, и уж тем более – склонным к какой-либо лирике. Но Хенна – Хенна входила в узкий круг его самых близких людей. Вообще говоря, в этом кругу людей числилось всего лишь двое: эта женщина и глупый Лиам. И это были единственные создания во всём свете, способные заставить его испытывать настолько сильные эмоции. И теперь… он не хотел в этом признаваться, но сердце его болезненно сжалось в этот краткий миг узнавания. Он твёрдо знал, что Красный Скорпион была мертва; он хоронил её сам, он видел её труп, он держал её мёртвое тело на руках. Он заказывал ей памятник, он позаботился о том, чтобы её могила находилась на её родине. Даже сам сочинил ей что-то вроде эпитафии: «Вольному воину и дикой женщине. Напейся в своей Валгалле за меня, как следует.»   
Но сейчас она стояла перед ним, как будто всего этого и не было.  
Аргза выпустил когти. Он не любил, когда кто-нибудь пытался играть с его памятью.  
\- Кто тебя послал?   
Хенна закатила глаза. Как живая, в самом деле. Что за чёрт?  
\- Послушай, придурь ходячая, - отозвалась она раздражённо, явно закипая. – Мне кажется, или у тебя есть задача поважнее, чем стоять тут и препираться со мной? Или с этой сучкой в зелёном. Например, найти кое-кого! – она махнула рукой куда-то в сторону.  
Аргза машинально проследил за её движением и, случайно заметив летающий между деревьев красный шар, рефлекторно уже уничтожил его, коротко выругавшись. Хенна скрестила руки на груди, как делала, когда изо всех сил пыталась не дать непонятливому собеседнику щелбан или пинок. Всем своим видом она воплощала нетерпение.  
\- Кое-кого, кто ждёт твоей помощи, - продолжала намекать она. – Тощего такого и забавного, уверена, ты его знаешь. И у него не так уж много времени на всё это, ты въезжаешь? Или мне вспомнить старые деньки и вбить в тебя понимание кулаками?  
\- Как будто я когда-то позволял тебе такое, - ухмыльнулся пират и посерьёзнел, осознав её правоту. Не было нужды спрашивать, о ком речь. – Где он?  
\- Ни малейшего понятия. Мне велено передать, чтобы ты просто не забывал о своей цели, когда будешь проходить сквозь червоточины. Правильные мысли сами тебя проведут, или что-то типа того. А теперь – будь добр, проваливай уже.  
Аргза остался на месте. За спиной Хенны, за высокой сплошной стеной из пламени, поднималось что-то громадное и бесформенное, болотного цвета. Оно всё росло и росло с каждой секундой, и Аргза наблюдал, как по мере роста чёрные провалы глаз и рта переползали с одного места на другое. Хенна не обернулась. Её рыжие брови съехались к переносице, и в ярких глазах появилось выражение напряжённого ожидания.  
\- Аргза, - тон её неуловимо изменился, наполнившись железом. – Ты действительно должен идти. Я задержу сучку тут, сколько смогу. Но у меня мало времени, я серьёзно. Вали уже.   
В конце концов, он принял решение. Хенна была мертва, и, что бы перед ним сейчас ни разговаривало её голосом – фантом, воспоминание, иллюзия, призрак – это уже была не она. И будь даже иначе – Хенна и при жизни была большой девочкой и могла постоять как за себя, так и за других. А вот Лиам застрял где-то там совсем один и, по её словам, нуждался в помощи. Так что, Аргза просто выпустил лески вверх, зацепившись ими за самую низкую ветвь, и подтянулся на них, исчезая с охваченной огнём поляны. Ничего не сказал смотрящей ему вслед Хенне: с ней он уже попрощался в своё время.  
Таким образом, перемещаясь с помощью лесок вверх всё дальше и дальше и цепляясь за кору когтями, он преодолел четыре ветви, в диаметр которых, наверное, вмещалось бы не меньше шести таких же, как он, рослых варваров. Где-то на конце четвёртой, как он помнил, находилась очередная дыра в пространстве. Стоя на краю, он глянул вниз: пламя всё ещё бушевало там, сражаясь с подросшим питомцем Болотной Ведьмы. Хенны с такой высоты уже, разумеется, не было видно, как и самой Гарт.  
\- Червоточина за пределами ветки. Тебе придётся прыгать наудачу.  
Он обернулся. Рени, выглядевшая отчего-то сильно уставшей, сидела здесь же, незамеченная им ранее, и тоже наблюдала за происходящим внизу. От лиан она, видимо, успела уже избавиться – только кусочки увядших растений всё ещё торчали у неё в волосах и местами на одежде. В своём серо-зелёном маскировочном костюме она почти сливалась с окружающей средой, и только волосы выделялись нелепым пёстрым пятном. Шапки на ней больше не было.  
\- Что здесь забыла?  
Рени фыркнула, но как-то без запала, словно одно появление Гарт отняло у неё значительную часть душевных сил.  
\- Тоже пришла к той дыре, которую помнила, как и ты. Ты посеял мой навигатор, помнишь? Спасибо тебе большое, козёл. Ещё и эта сволочь выпила у меня энергии, теперь нескоро восстановлюсь. Ты знал, что Гарт – как одна из этих вампиров? Только она человек. Я тебе, кстати, так и не сказала об этой опасности, потому что ты торопил и вообще с мысли сбивал. Тут их немного, таких, как она, но сколько-то наберётся. Они вместо эмоций высасывают твою телепатическую энергию. И так увеличивают свою собственную. Вот почему она тебе про поглощение твердила. Имей в виду: обычно она добивается своего посредством убийства.  
Не то чтобы Аргзе было интересно это, но к сведению он принял. Он смотрел, как птица, пролетевшая возле ветки, вдруг пропала в какой-то точке, будто влетев в зону невидимости. Хорошенько запомнив точку, он подобрался к ней как можно ближе. Затем он вновь с задумчивым подозрением покосился на Рени.  
\- Я не собираюсь за тобой, - она повернула к нему голову, и Аргза увидел на её нежной шее ярко-красный засос. Отследив его взгляд, она невесело усмехнулась и машинально потёрла пятно на шее ладонью. – Ну… кто-то же должен остановить эту сумасшедшую ведьму, пока она не зашла слишком далеко. И потом, надо же мне с кем-то тут тра… встречаться время от времени.  
Аргза хмыкнул.  
\- Оставь свои оправдания при себе, мелочь. Мне они точно не нужны.  
И зачем-то добавил перед тем, как прыгнуть в неизвестность:  
\- Удачи.  
Рени помахала ему рукой.  
И только потом Аргза неожиданно для себя понял, кого же эта девчушка ему напоминала. Как раз того, кого он собирался сейчас найти.  
…Он снова падал. Бесконечная синяя бездна простиралась от него во всех направлениях, темнее внизу и чуть светлее наверху. Во рту чувствовался вкус соли, глаза слегка жгло, а вот дышать он наконец-то мог свободно. Приятная после лесного пожара прохлада мягко обволакивала его тело, да и падение было словно бы замедленным. Мимо проплывали красочные стаи каких-то рыбёшек и ленивые медузы. В общем и в целом, Аргзе было почему-то так хорошо, что не хотелось думать совершенно ни о чём, как и что-либо делать.   
«Какая-то хрень, - подумал он, зевая и впуская в рот ещё больше воды. – Похоже на эффект того курева на Вечере Морфея… проклятый Гадес…»  
Мысли были отрывочными и мутными. Аргза загипнотизированно смотрел, как жёлтый блин солнца, едва видимый через все эти слои морской воды, постепенно удаляется от него, растворяясь в синеве. Ему казалось, что он растворяется в ней тоже. Пользуясь тем, что он потерял бдительность, воспоминания так и полились из него целым потоком: «Аид», Гадес, Арена Посейдона, Вечер Морфея, отрава в роме, страдающий от искусственного возбудителя Сильвенио, жалобно просящий к нему не прикасаться, злополучный бой на Арене Эринний; потом, как-то бессвязно – Хенна в лучшие её годы, их совместная молодость; потом – Альянс пиратов до своего развала; потом – Конрад, берущий его на свой корабль.   
Предсказуемо появились вампиры. Их было много – по одному на каждое воспоминание, все – разного размера и вида. Четверых из них он уже видел и раньше – это были те самые, что преследовали его до этого. Драться с ними не хотелось: бездна продолжала убаюкивать его, и всё, чего он желал – слушать эту безмолвную колыбельную до самой своей смерти. Которая, похоже, была не так уж далека. Один вампир впился зубами в его плечо – даже боль не отрезвила Аргзу.  
Он закрыл глаза, собираясь просто позволить им растерзать себя.  
Какой-то громкий звук волной прокатился по водному пространству. Даже не полноценный звук: что-то на грани слышимости, но, тем не менее, очень парадоксально громкое; он срезонировал у Аргзы в груди и в животе, вызвав мимолётную дурноту. Звук распугал вампиров – и Аргзу тут же подхватило что-то быстрое и гладкое, стрелой помчавшееся ввысь. Аргза инстинктивно схватился за какие-то попавшиеся под руки узкие выступы – и они оказались спинными плавниками… дельфинов?  
Да, определённо, его тащили на себе двое дельфинов. Как в чёртовых старых рыбацких сказках про тонущих моряков. Аргза решил ничему не удивляться впредь в этом месте.  
Его живой «транспорт» довёз его сначала до поверхности – расстояние до неё оказалось таким неожиданно большим, что, похоже, самостоятельно Аргза бы в нынешнем своём состоянии вряд ли добрался бы – а потом и до берега, выскользнув из-под него в районе песчаной отмели. Он неловко встал в воде, всё ещё не отойдя от сладкого дурмана, застилающего разум; дельфины деликатно подтолкнули его носами под колени в направлении берега, и он начал медленно, неуверенно переставлять ноги. Он чувствовал себя оглушённым, как после контузии, голова страшно кружилась. Всё его тело упорно настаивало на том, что свалиться обратно в воду было бы наилучшим вариантом, и, пожалуй, дельфинам пришлось бы тащить его и до песка тоже – если бы в этот момент он не заметил, как кто-то на пустынном пляже машет ему издалека, как доброму знакомому. Одинокая, совсем крохотная фигурка с яркой синей макушкой… Аргза, почти не осознавая своих действий, выпрямился и, как робот, зашагал к ней.  
\- Аргза! Сюда! Я здесь!  
Фигурка продолжала махать ему и, кажется, подпрыгивать на месте от нетерпения. И больше почему-то не становилась по мере приближения. Аргза просыпался постепенно, приходил в себя, и тот факт, что эта самая синеволосая фигурка на самом деле была гораздо меньше, чем должна бы быть, начинал его понемногу беспокоить, хотя он всё ещё не слишком соображал в отношении того, чего сам только что счастливо избежал.   
Опасения оказались не напрасны.  
Человечек, встретивший его, не доходил Аргзе даже до пояса. Что там – макушка его едва доходила до колена, и то благодаря больше шапке распушённых синих волос, чем росту. У человечка имелись голубые глаза на пол-лица, большая голова и маленькие ручки-ножки, ещё сохранившие остаточные следы младенческой пухлости. Тем не менее, всё перечисленное не мешало этому нелепому существу открыто, радостно улыбаться и преданно смотреть Аргзе в глаза, для чего ему пришлось сильно запрокинуть голову.  
\- Чудно, - выдавил варвар и поднял существо, держа его перед собой на вытянутых руках. – Просто чудно. То ты был котом, а теперь ты ребёнок. Я как грёбаная Алиса в грёбаной, мать её, Стране Чудес: всё дальше и дальше в палату психбольницы.  
Человечек в его руках попритих и недоумённо заморгал. Мордашка его приобрела сомневающееся выражение.  
\- А кем мне ещё быть? – спросил он искренне. – И что такое психбольница? Кто такая Алиса? Что значит «грёбаный»? И не мог бы ты опустить меня, пожалуйста? Мне довольно неудобно болтаться в воздухе вот так. Взрослые всегда так делают?  
Этот поток вопросов едва не сбил Аргзу с ног. Лиам, разумеется, выражался очень развито для ребёнка, каковым он сейчас выглядел, чётко выговаривал каждый звук и не картавил, не шепелявил, в отличие от большинства детей. Однако… что-то было явно не так. Лиам узнал его – и вместе с тем, одновременно, как будто и не узнал. Аргза почувствовал, что начинает ужасно уставать от непредсказуемых причуд этого загадочного места, куда их занесло. И правда, сколько можно уже. Он поставил Лиама на песок и сел рядом, напряжённо вглядываясь в его лицо. Как-то внезапно оказалось, что у него не имелось плана на тот случай, если он найдёт Сильвенио не таким, каким с ним расстался: до сих пор мысли его ограничивались целью «просто найти».  
\- Сколько тебе лет сейчас?  
\- Пять! – малыш гордо растопырил свою ладошку, словно иллюстрируя сказанное. – Пять лет, два лунных месяца, три дня… - он прервался ровно тогда, когда Аргза уже было решил, что тот собирается назвать ему точное время вплоть до миллисекунд. – Это по системе Федерации, как меня учили. Надо по-другому?  
Аргза прикрыл глаза и раздражённо помассировал себе виски: на смену головокружению приходила злорадная мигрень. В то же время он очень тщательно старался не дать воспоминаниям снова захватить себя, хотя, чёрт побери, это действительно навевало в некотором роде ностальгию. Картинка из давнего прошлого встала перед глазами, как живая: худая спина подростка перед его лицом, взволнованный, недоверчивый взгляд того и собственный жадный вопрос: _«Сколько тебе лет?»_ И – желание, перемешанное с предвкушением. Тогда ли это всё началось, с их первой ночи? Возможно, если бы Аргзе не пришла в тот день эта блажь в голову, если бы он оставил Лиама нетронутым – сейчас всё было бы по-другому. Лучше или хуже – этого он не знал.  
\- Аргза? – голос Лиама слышался уже из-за его спины. – Тут какое-то животное.  
Аргза догадывался в малейших деталях, что именно увидит позади себя. Чертыхнувшись, он активировал когти, развернулся, определил за мгновение местоположение вампира, приготовившись к атаке, и…  
И опустил руку. Маленький глупый Сильвенио – ещё более маленький и более глупый, чем обычно – с осторожным любопытством гладил тварь по каменной голове, явно не чувствуя в ней угрозы. Ну конечно, подумал Аргза, на всеми богами проклятой Эрландеране даже хищники вполне себе ручные, естественно, это учит тамошних детей совершенно неправильным вещам: например, гладить незнакомых зверей, выглядящих так, будто они только что сбежали из лаборатории безумного учёного. И, что самое удивительное – тварь сопляка не трогала, только в неуверенности била двумя хвостами (львиным и крокодильим) об землю.  
\- Аргза, смотри, оно доброе! – глаза Лиама счастливо сияли. – А можно, я покормлю его? Можно?  
\- Почему бы и нет, - Аргза устало вздохнул, подходя ближе, чтобы, в случае чего, сразу подхватить того на руки. – Вперёд. Наш цирк-шапито продолжает своё безудержное веселье, ага.  
Лиам начал рыться по кармашкам. Тварь терпеливо ожидала, не обращая больше на Аргзу внимание, и подозрительно нюхала воздух вокруг мальчика. Аргза вполне разделял её замешательство: он, честно говоря, тоже не понимал, что это за дьявольщина тут творится. Наконец Лиам извлёк откуда-то слегка помятую ромашку и протянул её зверю. Это вызвало у твари некоторое удивление, и она, пожевав цветок, вяло рыкнула в знак своего протеста и выплюнула его – но больше ничего предпринимать не стала.  
\- Это вкусно, - не уступал мальчишка. Улыбка его была широкой и радостной – Аргза её так редко, что его собственный рот, против его воли, тоже сложился в благодушную усмешку. – И полезно. У тебя зубы, как у плотоядного: я такие на картинках видел. Но разве твоя мама не говорила тебе, что есть мясо – плохо?  
В пять лет этот чудак был таким наивным. Аргза почувствовал смесь из странного тепла и ещё более странной лёгкой горечи, осевшую на языке. Он поднял Лиама и усадил к себе на плечи, прекращая его сомнительное общение с очередным продуктом местных аномалий: он не собирался доставлять твари удовольствие подпитываться теми эмоциями, которые вызывал в нём нынешний вид этого дурачка. Прошагав с десяток метров, Аргза оглянулся: вампир полз за ними, однако нападать по-прежнему не спешил, и отчего-то Аргза знал, что тот не бросится на них, пока Сильвенио при нём. Это знание не было основано хоть на чём-нибудь логическом, оно просто проникло в его голову и осталось там; несмотря на это, бдительность он терять не торопился.  
\- Контакт с аборигенами окончен, - заявил он твёрдо. – Лучше расскажи мне, как тебя угораздило превратиться вот в это.  
Лиам засмеялся, беспечно болтая ножками, обутыми в ярко-зелёные сандалии. По довольному сопению над своей головой Аргза заключил, что кататься на таких высоких «лошадках» ему в детстве не приходилось.  
\- Я ни в кого не превращался. Я ещё не владею магией достаточно. Мама говорит, что всему своё время, и однажды я смогу почти всё! А хочешь, скажу, кем я хочу стать?  
\- Хранителем Знаний, - Аргза почувствовал, что глупо улыбается, и фыркнул, убрав с лица это неподобающее ему выражение.  
\- Да! А откуда ты знаешь? Ты знаешь моих маму и папу? Это они рассказали тебе, да? Они у меня очень хорошие. Мама говорит, что быть Хранителем Знаний – очень почётно. Ещё она хвалит меня, что я много читаю и говорю умными словами, как взрослый. А папа только смеётся надо мной и говорит, что я должен больше играть на улице. И заводить себе друзей. У тебя много друзей, Аргза? У меня не очень. Ты тоже мой друг. И ты очень большой. Самый большой взрослый, которого я знаю. Я стану таким? Или хотя бы как мой папа? Он немного ниже тебя. Все, кого я знаю, ниже тебя. Мама говорит, чтобы быть большим, надо хорошо кушать. Что ты кушал, чтобы так вырасти? Я тоже хочу так. Тогда я мог бы доставать книги с высоких полок, которые мне не дают. Мама говорит, они не для детей. Но мне же интересно!..  
Аргза молчал, не видя необходимости вклиниваться с ответами: похоже, Лиама вполне устраивал и монолог. Варвар размышлял, как найти ещё одну червоточину – он уже понял, что от впавшего в детство бывшего слуги помощи в этом не дождаться. И всё же… всё же, с самого его момента попадания сюда, этот мелкий сгусток любопытства и энергии, беззаботно щебечущий о чём-то у него на шее сзади – это было, пожалуй, самое приятное, что с ним здесь случилось. Он давно отвык видеть Сильвенио вот таким: счастливым, полным оптимизма и жизнерадостности, делящимся с ним какими-то своими переживаниями… доверяющим ему. Может быть, с задачей выбраться отсюда можно даже и обождать пока, подумалось ему вскользь.  
И, конечно, он уже не мог больше останавливать рвущуюся наружу память. Одно за другим, воспоминания оживали, почти сразу же обретая жутковатую реалистичность и преобразовывая окружающую действительность в какое-то подобие музея: как книжка с трёхмерными иллюстрациями, они разворачивались вокруг Аргзы в отрывочную историю его жизни с Лиамом, начинающуюся где-то недалеко от настоящего – и уводящую всё глубже в прошлое. Пляж давно растворился в этих воспоминаниях. Аргза прошёл насквозь несколько картинок с «Аида» - уставший, мрачный сверх обыкновения Лиам смотрел ему вслед из комнаты, которую им выдал Гадес, с трибун Арен и с кровати, весь перебинтованный после последнего боя. Отодвинул в сторону флегматичного каннибала из неизвестного поселения на Динле, где Сильвенио принимали за божественного посланника; отбросил со своего пути трёх разных Уорренов Томпов – с камерой в руках, с мешочком порошка, вышибающего последние мозги, и с бокалом чего-то пенящегося в баре. Свернул с дороги в пыточную Братства Хаоса, в дверях которой стоял его двойник и говорил что-то кому-то в глубине комнаты. С поспешностью, показавшейся ему самому нелепой, и с плотно сжатыми челюстями миновал ещё какие-то периоды своего пребывания в Братстве, связанных с одной и той же головной (душевной) болью. Поплутал немного в бесконечном лесу на Эрландеране, по полузабытой привычке стараясь не касаться стекающихся навстречу големов из растений, хранящих боль уже телесную. Понаблюдал немного за очередным выступлением Хранителя Знаний, что-то вдохновенно вещающего. С некоторым сожалением погладил консоль в кабине собственного корабля, отсчитывающего секунды до самоуничтожения.  
Было много, много всего ещё – и всё было связано с Сильвенио, так или иначе. До его появления, осознал вдруг Аргза, вся его жизнь была какой-то неполной. Более дикой, более взбалмошной, более свободной. Более весёлой, наверное. И – неполной. Как будто ему чего-то не хватало, как будто недоставало одного маленького кусочка в самом центре почти собранного паззла. Но Аргза, отстранённо рассматривая собственные услужливо всплывающие воспоминания, как через увеличительное стекло, так и не смог разобраться, почему именно этого кусочка не хватало так сильно: всё, что он видел сейчас в своём прошлом, было отравлено злостью, болью, тоской. Чувством неправильности и какой-то вечной отвергнутости. Он смотрел на Сильвенио, в приступе истерики кричащего ему о своей ненависти, о том, что это он виноват во всех его несчастьях; на Сильвенио, просящего его убить; на Сильвенио, говорящего, что он никогда не хотел быть с ним и предпочёл бы умереть, чем быть им спасённым; на Сильвенио, соглашающегося участвовать в бунте против него; на Сильвенио, называющего его чудовищем ( _«У вас внутри нет абсолютно ничего»_ )… Он смотрел – и всё не мог понять, зачем ему это нужно. Зачем он вечно идёт и спасает его, несмотря на то, что уже много раз зарёкся это делать. Зачем соглашается на все его дурацкие условия и пытается изображать из себя кого-то, кто мог бы теоретически этому ребёнку понравиться. Кого-то, кем он, Аргза Грэн, никогда не являлся. Всё равно у него, кажется, не было ни единого шанса на то, чтобы…  
\- Аргза. Мы прошли предпоследний туннель только что. Пожалуйста, остановись, мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать.  
Детский голосок Лиама вдруг прозвучал с более привычной интонацией. Аргза задрал голову, чтобы посмотреть на своего маленького спутника: в глазах у пятилетнего Сильвенио откуда-то взялся вдруг весь опыт Сильвенио взрослого. Как оказалось, он уже некоторое время назад незаметно для варвара прекратил болтать.  
\- Посмотрите, кто у нас проснулся, - хмыкнул пират. – Может, хоть теперь ты снизойдёшь до того, чтобы объяснить, какого хрена всё это?  
Лиам ощутимо вздрогнул и растерянно огляделся – кажется, он улавливал эхо мыслей своего спутника даже сейчас, и интерпретировал вопрос по-своему. Аргза слегка дёрнул его за ногу, чтобы не отвлекался, и мельком отметил про себя, что размеры эрландеранца сейчас приближались к кукольным, и, если бы Аргзе доверили такую хрупкую игрушку, он бы её обязательно сломал в первые же несколько минут.  
Не случилось ли этого и так?..  
\- Нет, пташка. Я про творящийся тут беспредел.   
Если поначалу ему было немного любопытно, может ли Лиам видеть его воспоминания так же чётко, как видел их он, то вопрос этот отпал после пары секунд наблюдения за ним: тот смотрел точно на главных действующих лиц этой импровизированной драмы. Удовольствия ему это, похоже, доставляло ещё меньшее, чем Аргзе. У варвара быстро затекла в таком положении шея, и он выпрямил голову.  
\- Я… я расскажу тебе позже, хорошо? Всё ещё слишком мало времени. Аргза, послушай, мы почти пришли. Последний туннель – прямо перед нами. Но за ним… они нападут. Они _все_ нападут. Будь готов к этому. Я постараюсь помочь, но я тут сильно ограничен, так что… Ой! – тон его снова неуловимо изменился, соответствуя возрасту тела. – Смотри, это же мой дом! И я там тоже есть!  
Аргза почти его не слышал. Он не видел перед собой никакого туннеля, поскольку всё, что там было – это причудливой формы комната с высокими потолками, лишённая всяческой мебели. На белом пушистом ковре, походившем на искусственное ровное облако, сидел маленький синеволосый мальчик, едва ли намного старше того, который сидел у Аргзы на плечах. Он показывал стоявшему рядом рослому мужчине в чёрно-синей шубе замок, кропотливо выстроенный из светящихся трубочек, и молодая женщина, сидевшая на ковре чуть поодаль, говорила:  
\- Наш сын, Сильвенио Антэ Лиам.  
И мальчик, не по возрасту серьёзный, сказал, не улыбаясь:  
\- Здравствуй.  
Аргза смотрел. Как и все остальные, этот отрывок, завершившись, тоже начал проигрываться с самого начала. Потом ещё раз и ещё. Совсем рядом, буквально в метре от них, уютная чужая гостиная оканчивалась просторным зелёным полем с космическим кораблём в виде громадного паука, готовящимся к отлёту. На краю кратера, вызванного, очевидно, чуть раньше падением этого корабля, сидели те же двое, мужчина и мальчик. Мальчик что-то рассказывал, а мужчина слушал и улыбался так, что любому бы – кроме этого ребёнка – стало бы понятно, что его намерения не так уж чисты. Затем мужчина вставал и протягивал мальчику руку, приглашая за собой.  
\- Аргза… это ничего не изменит, ты же понимаешь? Всё случилось так, как случилось, - над его головой раздался тихий вздох. – Ты не можешь вернуться во времени и отменить наше знакомство… как бы тебе того ни хотелось. Я предлагал тебе как-то сделать вид, что ничего не было. В Братстве. Я хотел, чтобы эти воспоминания не мучили тебя… но ты же сам отказался, помнишь? Теперь повернуть назад не получится. Мы должны двигаться дальше.  
И сразу же, без всякого перехода:  
\- Аргза? Тут довольно много животных. Они все похожи на плотоядных, и у меня больше нет ромашек, чтобы их покормить. У тебя случайно не найдётся для них колбасы? А то они как-то не очень хорошо на нас смотрят. Как будто колбаса – это мы.  
Он оглянулся. Вампиры толпились кругом, нетерпеливо переступая с ноги на ногу (с лапы на лапу, с щупальца на щупальце, с отростка на отросток), будто бы ожидали от кого-то постороннего команды, чтобы броситься в атаку. Смотрели они, и правда, не особенно дружелюбно. Их было не так много, как недавно – клонов Болотной Ведьмы, и всё же число их достигало, кажется, полсотни. Или даже больше. И среди них присутствовали те, кто своими размерами превосходил всех встреченных им здесь ранее тварей вместе взятых.   
«Они _все_ нападут.»  
\- Лиам.  
\- А?  
\- Тебе лучше держаться за меня покрепче. Сейчас будет жарко.  
\- Жарко? Почему? Выйдет солнышко?  
Не слушая и не отвечая, пират прошагал гостиную дома Сильвенио и решительно дёрнул на себя дверь, которая раньше – в усвоенной им реальности – вела на кухню, полную ароматов трав и свежих овощей.  
Теперь она вела в пустоту.  
Ослепительное белоснежное _ничто_ простиралось за дверью. Аргза шагнул туда без колебаний: он знал, что это – только очередная иллюзия, и его цель (о которой он по-прежнему имел весьма смутное представление) была совсем рядом. Рано или поздно он должен был достигнуть её, даже если путь пролегал через сомнительное ничего.   
Как только он переступил порог, дверь исчезла. Вместе со всеми монстрами и с воспоминаниями, их породившими.  
\- Ну, - сказал он, оглядываясь. – Похоже, ты ошибся, а?   
Не ошибся: где-то в затылке прозвенел сигнал тревоги, и он еле успел отскочить в сторону от обрушившегося на него пугала. Пола – или какой-либо горизонтальной поверхности, которая могла бы за него сойти – в белой бездне не наблюдалось, однако, похоже, у пространств тут тоже были свои собственные законы, потому что монстр не упал, а всё-таки приземлился, найдя опору двумя метрами ниже того уровня, на котором стоял Аргза. И сразу же, словно по сигналу, собратья твари стали возникать тут и там, в абсолютно рандомных точках пространства, не рассматривая в качестве препятствия ни гравитацию, ни вообще физические законы. Они стояли боком, вверх ногами (хотя в некоторых случаях и без того затруднительно было определить, где у них верх, а где – низ), как-то горизонтально и под разными неестественными углами. Аргза осклабился и приглашающе выпустил когти.  
И, конечно, приглашение было принято.  
Это был, безусловно, едва ли не самый странный бой в его жизни. Нападения из ниоткуда – это ещё куда не шло, к этому он вполне привык и в повседневности, но вот исчезновения в никуда и саморасчленение противников (не лишающее их ни одной боевой функции) в процессе – это, определённо, было что-то новенькое, не говоря уже о зашкаливающем сверх всякой меры количестве когтей, зубов, хвостов и прочих звериных частей в самых разнообразных и неожиданных сочетаниях. Не говоря и о том, что впервые в своей жизни Аргзе пришлось драться практически в невесомости: земля здесь была там, где он подсознательно её ставил под собой, а если же он начинал вдруг невовремя задумываться о том, как это делает – то никакой земли не было, и он проваливался в пустоту – чтобы обнаружить в следующую минуту, что он уже не проваливается, а летит прямиком на таран очередной твари. Это было бесконечное движение, нескончаемая круговерть без направлений и сторон, без каких-либо постоянных свойств и условных правил. Твари нападали то все разом, то пропадали из поля зрения, то вдруг проявляли недюжинные способности к стратегии, атакуя группами по несколько и на удивление ладно взаимодействуя между собой – а то и вовсе начинали беспорядочно обмениваться частями уродливых тел или просто распадались, не уменьшая Аргзе работу, а лишь добавляя её. Это был хаос пятен, перемещений, столкновений, звуков, бездонных пастей; хаос полного, горячечного сумасшествия, в котором бесследно увязало время.  
Сколько так прошло, он не имел ни малейшего понятия. Должно быть, весь этот бред длился довольно долго – а может быть, не длился нисколько, и это было лишь затянутой игрой его воображения; однако в какой-то момент Аргза понял, что сражается с воздухом: с двух сторон натиск вампиров кто-то для него сдерживал. В то же время Лиам, о котором Аргза умудрился уже позабыть во время схватки и который загадочным образом сумел продержаться на нём до этого, вдруг плавно соскользнул с его плеч. Аргза подхватил его и увидел: мальчишка безмятежно спал, словно бы вокруг не происходило ровным счётом ничего, выходящего за рамки обыденности для него. Затем Аргза решил взглянуть на своих внезапных союзников.  
Одна фигура, как он и догадывался, являла собой знакомый огненный вихрь, раскидывающий чудищ, как котят. Красный меч, рассекая белизну воздуха, оставлял в ней пылающие следы, за которые вампиры почему-то не решались заходить.   
А вот второй помощник Аргзу совершенно не обрадовал. Он был рослый – выше самого Аргзы, и между лопатками на широкой спине покоилась толстая чёрная коса такой же, как у Аргзы, гривы. Мощные мышцы под чёрной рубашкой угрожающе перекатывались, хотя выражение лица мужчины было отрешённо-спокойным, как будто этот человек не только полностью был уверен в своей победе – но также и не знал никогда, что это вообще такое – испытывать в чём-то сомнения.   
\- Братец, - кивнул Аргзе тот равнодушно. – Давно не виделись.  
Аргза увидел, как Хенна где-то в стороне вскинулась и махнула ему мечом, привлекая к себе внимание:  
\- Паук! Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь! И я тут, как голос твоего разума сегодня, чтобы передать тебе: будь адекватным, в кои-то веки! Мы с Конрадом расчистим для тебя дорогу, а ты иди к Сио!  
Он увидел ещё, что буквально в двух шагах от него появилась третья дверь. Нет, не так: она будто всегда там была, ещё до начала времён, просто предпочитала оставаться незамеченной для Аргзы.  
Увидел. Но значения этому сейчас не придал, как и возгласам Хенны. Эта ненависть была слишком давней, слишком старой, и соперничество это не могло умереть так просто. Как застарелый шрам, который, вроде бы, и не должен бы уже давно болеть – а на поверку оказывается едва зажившей едкой раной, прикрытой лишь коркой засохшей крови – против такого был бессилен голос рассудка – как бессилен он был, впрочем, и во всех предыдущих подобных случаях. К тому же, на сегодня с него уже достаточно было оживших мертвецов.  
Некоторых жизнь абсолютно ничему не учила, и весь опыт, накопленный годами, порой оказывался бесполезен против рьяного желания иных людей наступать на одни и те же грабли в десятый раз.  
Аргза бережно положил спящего Лиама возле самой двери и убедился сначала, что поблизости нет ни одной опасной твари. И, только проделав это – выпустил лески точно в спину кузена.  
Длинная шпага – Аргзе никогда не нравилось это, на его взгляд, чересчур пижонское оружие – отрезала лески на подлёте размашистым, почти ленивым движением. И лишь затем Конрад обернулся и с насмешкой посмотрел на брата. Аргза, по опыту знавший, что сейчас обязательно последует какая-нибудь остроумная фраза о его неуклюжести, не дал ему и рта раскрыть, снова бросившись в атаку.   
Они дрались с братом так часто в своё время, что это стало почти привычкой – несмотря на то, что с последнего их столкновения (не считая, разумеется, тот случай, когда Конрад пытался захватить его тело изнутри) прошло около тридцати лет. Эта почти-привычка была столь давней, что Аргза уже видел в своём воображении на несколько ходов Конрада вперёд – и так увлёкся разворачиванием плана боя, что не сумел вовремя заметить опасность со стороны.  
Всё произошло чересчур быстро. Слишком быстро, чтобы он успел что-то предпринять, слишком быстро даже для его отточенной реакции, Аргза уверял себя потом в этом очень долго и очень настойчиво, но так, кажется, и не добился успеха в придумывании оправданий самому себе (может, потому, что занятие это тоже было новым, ибо раньше никаких оправданий ему и не требовалось).  
Что бы там ни было – его ошибка или всего лишь цепочка роковых обстоятельств – однако случается всё так.  
Громадное существо, больше Аргзы раз в десять, с пятью головами и живыми здоровенными гусеницами вместо лап, подходит к нему сзади, не отбрасывая в неестественной белизне пространства тени и не издавая ни единого звука, по которому можно было бы уличить его приближение. Уже издали разевает все шесть чудовищных пастей (одна – на покрытой носорожьей коже грудине) и явно готовится предоставить этим пастям соревнование – кто быстрее сожрёт варвара. Существо двигается с потрясающей для его размеров скоростью, оно почти летит, неостановимое, как орудие самой Судьбы, и у Аргзы, занятого дракой с Конрадом, нет ни малейшего шанса увернуться.  
Но что-то очень маленькое и пёстрое всё-таки умудряется обогнать монстра.  
Это маленькое бесстрашно бросается наперерез устрашающей громаде, мчащейся на пирата, как-то бестолково, заведомо бессмысленно закрывает варвара собой и даже отчаянно выкрикивает какие-то то ли слова, то ли команды.  
И следующее, что слышит Аргза – это громкий визг за своей спиной, резко прерывающийся смачным чавкающим хрустом.  
Когда он оборачивается, тварь успевает куда-то пропасть. Зато рядом с ним – окровавленное изломанное тельце, которое, словно в замедленной съёмке, плавно падает под его взглядом в белую пустоту под ногами.  
Да, именно так всё и случается, хотя Аргза, конечно, ни за что не смог бы позже восстановить в своей памяти ход событий. У него будто что-то щёлкнуло внутри, и всё остальное – твари, наседающие со всех сторон, Хенна, Конрад, желание выбраться в реальность из проклятой зоны аномалий – всё разом перестало иметь значение. Он кинулся вниз, поймал падающее тело и безотчётно затормозил, определяя уровень поверхности для себя. И рухнул рядом с телом на колени, как подкошенный. Нащупал крошечную детскую ручку, скользкую от крови, сжал её и бездумно уставился на то, что осталось от его Лиама. И этим – тем, что осталось – была только верхняя половина туловища. Ниже разворочённых ребёр торчали тёмно-серебряные ошмётки мяса – и больше ничего.  
\- Аргза…  
Лиам открыл глаза. Не глаза беззаботного малыша, но глаза изрядно побитого жизнью Хранителя Знаний. Аргза перевёл взгляд на его лицо. Звуки слабого голоса Лиама долетали до него отдалённо, как сквозь глухую стену. Он ещё не осознавал своей потери, однако уже почти ничего не видел: словно контакт между зрением и мозгом где-то надорвался – информация от глаз всё ещё доходила, только не преобразовывалась в словесные формулировки.  
\- Аргза… ты ведь понимаешь, надеюсь, что это – не настоящий я? Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты слышишь меня.  
Со слухом приключилась та же история, что и со зрением. Аргза слышал – но не понимал. Он разглядывал страшную рану – если бы это вообще возможно было назвать раной, как какую-нибудь обыкновенную царапину – и сознание его наполнялось такой же звенящей пустотой, какая окружала их сейчас. Внутри этой пустоты клубился густой, разрушительный чёрный туман.  
Лиам сжал его ладонь в ответ и ещё накрыл сверху свободной рукой. Тревожно заглянул в глаза, непонятно как приподнимаясь на локтях.  
\- Аргза. Пожалуйста. Я прошу тебя. Не замыкайся. Просто выслушай меня, ладно? Я не умер. Аргза. Я не умер, ты слышишь? Это просто голем, фантом, слепленный из воспоминаний. Но этот фантом умирает вместо меня, и когда его мозг отключится – я не смогу наладить с тобой связь заново. Ты должен сконцентрироваться.  
Наконец ключевая часть сказанного всё же каким-то чудом пробилась сквозь туман. Аргза моргнул, немного приходя в чувство, и посмотрел на Лиама уже чуть более осмысленно. Во рту у него было всё ещё сухо и жарко, как в Аду.  
\- Не умер? – повторил он хрипло, тщетно пытаясь заставить сознание работать, как следует.  
\- Не умер, - подтвердил Лиам. Аргзе, сумей он воспринимать это нормально, захотелось бы рассмеяться от того, насколько искренне озабоченным его душевным состоянием тот выглядел сейчас, хотя, вроде бы, это не у него из них двоих не хватало половины тела. – Иначе я уже бы не мог с тобой сейчас разговаривать: даже у фантома ограниченные физические возможности. И они подходят к своему пределу сейчас. Ты слушаешь меня?  
Аргза механически кивнул. Пустота внутри него всё ещё натянуто звенела, неприятным шипящим шёпотом сообщая, что всё это может быть очередной галлюцинацией. Вот только – с какого момента? С появления Конрада? С падения Сильвенио? Или она началась только сейчас, после того, как его маленькая пташка умерла? Он ни в чём не мог быть уверен. Перед глазами до сих пор расплывалась мутноватая дымка.  
\- Аргза.  
\- Да. Да, я слушаю. Да.  
Лиам вздохнул. По тому, как скривилось на мгновение его личико, можно было догадаться, что, пусть даже тело и фантомное – боль оно испытывать умеет.  
\- Хорошо… Тогда вот что. Тебе осталось совсем немного пройти. Дверь на том же месте, где ты её оставил, я не могу уже переместить её ближе. За ней ты найдёшь некое устройство – я не знаю, как оно выглядит, но предполагаю, что там должно быть что-то вроде большого рычага. Тебе надо только переключить его – и я освобожусь. Договорились?  
Он снова кивнул.  
\- Да. Дверь, устройство, рычаг. Освободишься.  
Лиам осторожно погладил тыльную сторону его ладони. Его тон был мягким и успокаивающим, будто он и сам говорил сейчас с неразумным ребёнком.  
\- Не делай ничего необдуманного. Пожалуйста.   
\- Да. Не буду. Прекрати считать меня буйным психопатом, я прекрасно себя контролирую. Таблетки и смирительная рубашка мне не пригодятся, успокойся.  
Сильвенио не улыбнулся.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, Аргза. Я обещаю тебе.  
\- Я знаю, - варвар высвободил свою руку и поднялся на ноги. – К сведению: ненавижу эту фразу. Она меня выбешивает. Хватит кудахтать, как наседка. Я скоро буду, жди.  
И, не оглядываясь, он встал на то, что в обычной ситуации было бы воздухом, и вертикально зашагал вверх, не тратя больше драгоценного времени на болтовню.  
Дверь действительно смиренно ожидала его всё там же. Аргза направился к ней, равнодушно игнорируя ту тварь, которая напала на Сильвенио. Тварь сидела прямо рядом с дверью – тоже поджидала его. Он не стал с ней разбираться: как только он подошёл, откуда-то сверху на монстра обрушилась шпага Конрада, отсёкшая сразу пять голов одновременно. Ещё несколько вампиров, вырвавшись из границ, за которые их загоняли Хенна и Конрад, попытались напасть на Аргзу – их отбила уже Красный Скорпион. За весь путь до двери ни одному вампиру так и не удалось до него дотронуться. Необдуманного он, как Сильвенио и просил, больше не совершал.  
Эта дверь, закрывшись за ним, исчезать не стала. Она, как и положено нормальным дверям, осталась на месте, да и помещение, обнаружившееся за ней, выглядело куда более реальным, чем все сектора этой зоны. Оно представляло собой большую полутёмную комнату с тусклым электрическим освещением, в которой ровными рядами стояли совершенно одинаковые стальные кубы с тремя – тоже одинаковыми – рычагами на каждом. Стоило Аргзе приблизиться к одному из кубов в надежде увидеть какие-нибудь подсказки – на дальней стене включился до того незамеченный им широкий экран.  
\- Приветики! Поздравляем – если ты здесь, значит, ты, котик, был достаточно умён, чтобы пройти все наши ловушки, даже самые хитрые!  
Аргза непроизвольно дёрнулся и с ненавистью, в разы превышающей его отношение к Конраду, уставился на экран, с которого лучезарно улыбались ему два идентичных златовласых ангела с красными глазами. «Да сегодня прямо вечер встречи выпускников, - подумал Аргза со злостью. – Как если бы Альянс решил собрать всех мертвецов поностальгировать за чашкой грёбаной чая! Хенна, мой драгоценный братец, теперь ещё и эти ублюдки. Кто следующий, интересно? Чёртов фон Строфф или Дева с её подкаблучником?»  
Но Близнецы со стены не видели его. Похоже, это была всего лишь запись, запрограммированная включиться при чьём-либо появлении здесь. Говорили они, разумеется, хором.  
\- Итак, это определяет победителя в нашей игре! – они дружно засмеялись, будто поделились одной им известной шуткой. – Должно быть, ты по-настоящему крут, раз добрался сюда. Надеемся, ты повеселился в процессе, как веселились мы, пока создавали для тебя все эти забавные задачки и головоломки! И теперь тебе, дорогой друг, осталось лишь проявить свою смекалку в последний раз: один переключатель в этой комнате откроет тебе путь к самой заветной твоей мечте. Но берегись – такой переключатель только один. Остальные приведут тебя куда-нибудь ещё. Мы даже сами не знаем, куда, честно говоря, и это самое лучшее, правда?  
Аргза осмотрел кубы. Никаких указателей там не имелось. Близнецы на экране пошептались, о чём-то советуясь, и продолжили болтать уже по очереди.  
\- Лилео говорит, - сказал Лилей. – Мы должны оставить тут авторские права. Как-никак, игра же прикольная получилась, мы над ней долго работали и всё такое.  
\- Душу вложили! – подтвердила Лилео. – И графика такая реалистичная получилась, и вообще. Особенно нам нравится то, что умираешь тут буквально, а не как в остальных играх, где всё можно начать заново. Всё в соответствии с жизнью!  
\- Да-да, именно так. Короче, с вами была компания супер-разработчиков, «Твинс Лимитед»…  
\- «Лиланда гейм!» - запротестовала Лилео. – Мы же это обсуждали, братик!  
\- Тогда «3L Инкорпорэйтэд»?  
\- Ни за что. Тогда уж лучше «Добрые сказки корп.»  
\- «Сказочники Лиланда»?  
\- «Глаза Тьмы!»  
\- Ага. Ещё скажи «Кишки Зла».  
\- Тоже идея. Креативно и оригинально хотя бы. Как насчёт «Игры Лиланда, или Длань Судьбы, которая любит добро и сказки с кровью и кишками, смотрящими на тебя из Тьмы»?  
Аргза не слышал окончания спора. Слишком уставший от всего этого абсурда, он выбрал рычаг наугад и с силой дёрнул его на себя, при этом случайно отломав. Куб отъехал в сторону, и в полу под ним открылся квадратный люк, в который Аргза без раздумий шагнул, готовый сразиться уже с кем угодно, кто бы ни удерживал его Лиама.  
Люк вёл в пустой пыльный подвал, кончающийся ещё одной дверью, на этот раз – обычной, деревянной. Правда, запертой снаружи на навесной замок – что, конечно, проблемы для варвара не составило. Он выломал её одним пинком, сорвав с петель, и прошёл внутрь. Его взору предстала комната, до омерзения напоминавшая кабинет ведущего шоу «Кроличья Нора», и только теперь Аргза уловил, сколько же сходств на самом деле было между тем шоу и нынешним, мать его, «приключением». Он неприязненно оглядел лабиринт из разноразмерных мониторов, на некоторых из которых мелькали вполне узнаваемые картинки: вот пустыня, где он увидел первого местного вампира, вот заснеженные пики горной цепи, вот равнина с до сих дерущимися на ней роботами-титанами, вот великанский лес, а вот морское побережье.   
\- Аргза!  
Радостно улыбаясь, Лиам – уже нормальный, взрослый Лиам – выбежал к нему из-за громоздкого тёмного шкафа. Аргзе хватило одного быстрого взгляда, чтобы убедиться, что тот в полном порядке. А затем он просто сгрёб его в охапку и, крепко прижав к себе, позволил себе шумно, с облегчением выдохнуть. Только тогда шипение и потрескивание в его голове наконец прекратилось, и чёрная дыра в груди, грозившая затянуть его в себя без остатка, сжалась и, поглотив саму себя, исчезла.   
Сильвенио, в свою очередь, не сопротивлялся и даже не высказывал своих обычных претензий по поводу нехватки воздуха. А когда Аргза, разжав хватку, наклонился его поцеловать – сам потянулся к нему навстречу.  
\- Ещё раз посмеешь такое сотворить, - ровно произнёс Аргза, не уточняя, что имеет в виду, потому что это и так было понятно. – Я наплюю на все твои условия, которые ты мне поставил, и изобью тебя так, что ты мать родную забудешь. Потом оттрахаю до полусмерти, изобью снова и ещё раз оттрахаю. Ты меня хорошо понял?  
Лиам внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза и не стал спорить. Похоже, он и без этой угрозы усвоил, что лучше ему не доводить Аргзу до того состояния, какое накрыло его недавно. Пират отпустил его, удостоверившись в этом.  
\- Хорошо. Где Контроллеры? У меня найдётся пара-тройка тем для конструктивной дискуссии с этими уёбками.  
Всё это время, начиная с момента выламывания деревянной двери, он оставался настороже и внутренне был готов к любому неожиданному нападению. Однако до сих пор их с Лиамом никто так и не потревожил, да и звуков никаких, кроме равномерного гудения мониторов, слышно не было.  
\- Ну… формально говоря… на данный момент…  
Сильвенио выглядел немного смущённым. Аргза прищурился.  
\- Лиам. Где чёртовы Контролеры.  
\- На данный момент Контроллер – я.  
Аргза моргнул. Подтащил к себе, выудив из-за ближайшего монитора, стул на колёсиках, и аккуратно на него уселся, стараясь не раздолбать – стул явно не был рассчитан на его комплекцию. А разговор, видимо, предстоял долгий.  
\- Ты, - повторил он.  
\- Да. Сейчас я тебе всё расскажу, имей терпение. Только сначала выйдем отсюда, эта комната меня несколько угнетает.  
С этими словами Лиам хлопнул в ладоши – и мир вокруг них изменился. Теперь они снова находились в белоснежной бездне света. Никаких тварей там, разумеется, уже не наблюдалось, они все куда-то сгинули. Аргза, переместившийся вместе со стулом, слезать с него не стал из чистого принципа. Лиам, что-то тихо бормоча себе под нос, закрыл глаза, и высоко над его головой образовалось некое разноцветное завихрение, похожее на одно из тех, что увидел Аргза по своём пробуждении здесь. Смотреть в центр завихрения оказалось чревато сильнейшим головокружением, и Аргза поспешил отвести глаза.  
\- Итак… Я думаю, тебе кое-что уже рассказали об этом месте, - начал Лиам неуверенно. – Но, полагаю, не всё.  
\- Угу. Не тяни, я жажду подробностей.  
\- Ладно. Начнём с того, что это место… не совсем настоящее. Ты не найдёшь этого места на карте, потому что это – киберпространство. Виртуальная реальность. Как…  
\- Как компьютерная игра, - Аргза нахмурился, припоминая слова Лиланда на записи.  
\- Да, именно. Это и есть компьютерная игра, если выражаться проще. И, подозреваю, это ещё и вирус, который бродит по Интернету и заражает чужие компьютеры. А заразив, затягивает сознание пользователя в себя. То есть, в действительности наши с тобой тела всё ещё на корабле, здесь – только наши проекции. Однако настоящая опасность заключается в том, что, если умирает проекция, мозг отключается и подаёт телу неверный сигнал – так что телу ничего не остаётся, кроме как тоже перестать функционировать. В то же время возможности проекции больше, чем возможности тела, это измерение увеличивает все основные свойства мыслительной деятельности, такие как память, воображение и потенциальная ментальная сила, заложенная в каждом.   
\- Про телепатию и дурацкие воспоминания здесь я уже наслышан, - Аргза нетерпеливо повращал запястьем. – Можешь пропустить эту часть.   
\- Как скажешь. Если ты знаешь про возможности этого места, то, наверное, уже догадался, что коэффициент телепатической активности здесь имеет большое значение. Собственно, эта игра разработана каким-то очень мощным телепатом, но где он сейчас – неизвестно. После себя создатель игры оставил дополнительную программу по поиску новых Контроллеров. Как я понимаю, из набранного путём заражения систем народа программа определяет обладателя наибольшего упомянутого коэффициента – и делает его Контроллером, помещая в ту комнату наблюдения. Если в игре появляется кто-то с более высоким уровнем телепатии – старого Контроллера программа уничтожает. Я… я нашёл в той комнате человеческий скелет, - Лиам сглотнул. – Ещё совсем свежий. И, по всей видимости, это и был мой предшественник. Не хочу знать, что с ним стало, если даже его труп не растворился после смерти. Ещё Контроллером, судя по всему, можно стать, добравшись до комнаты управления самостоятельно и устранив предыдущего. Так сказать… вручную. Это считается «победой» в игре. Но это гораздо менее вероятно, потому что без особого настроя проходить её можно бесконечно. Хотя, вероятно, если думать лишь о том, чтобы сделать это – может, и получится, мысли здесь материальны как нигде больше. И, честно говоря… должность Контроллера лучше не получать вовсе. Это ловушка в ловушке: из комнаты управления на самом деле весьма непросто управлять. В пределах комнаты создавать что-то при помощи телепатии, как в остальном измерении, невозможно вообще. За пределами – получается создавать лишь что-то небольшое и очень недолговечное. На большие предметы требуется слишком большая затрата энергии, формирование некоторых фантомов у меня чувствовалось так, будто я бегал по стадиону четыре часа без перерыва. Конечно, присутствуют функции типа «копировать-вставить», перемещая людей, вещи, червоточины, энергетических вампиров и даже сами сектора – но это мало помогает, учитывая, что оттуда невозможно контролировать сразу всю игру, а Наблюдатели, задача которых заключается в добыче более подробной информации, из-за предыдущих Контроллеров большинство участников привыкло уничтожать, а я даже не мог сделать их достаточно прочными.  
Вот оно как, подумал Аргза, хмыкнув про себя. Оказывается, весь его путь до Сильвенио мог бы быть гораздо, гораздо короче, если бы он не пресекал его попытки связаться с ним через Наблюдателей. Ну, кто же знал-то, что мифический злобный Контроллер – это и есть тот, кого он ищет.  
\- Я переписал некоторые аспекты программы, - продолжал Сильвенио. – Касательно выбора нового Контроллера, например. И через Наблюдателей пробовал по одному «отсоединять» участников игры, возвращать их сознания по обратному каналу, - Аргза сразу вспомнил высказывание Рени про то, что теперь попавшиеся Наблюдателям люди просто испаряются. – Но большая часть системы отказала мне в доступе, и как я ни старался, не смог пробить её защиту, разработчики постарались на славу. Поэтому я был почти полностью бесполезен, пока был заперт там. Полагаю, создатели игры изначально не стремились к тому, чтобы их творение нуждалось в управлении. Тут практически во все составляющие заложен рандомизатор, и, фактически, таким образом игра пишет себя сама. Но работа над созданием игры всё равно проделана колоссальная, здесь трудно спорить. Всё-таки продумать начальную платформу, все эти сектора, такое количество вариантов развития сценария в любом из них, чтобы генератор рандома произвольно их перемешивал, и эти существа – вампиры, и ещё все эти жуткие места, я видел столько всего ужасающего, пока наблюдал оттуда за всем этим… Это же кем надо быть, чтобы иметь такую фантазию…  
\- Например, Близнецами, - угрюмо подсказал Аргза.  
Сильвенио удивлённо изогнул брови. Идея эта, похоже, ему в голову не приходила, но подвергать её сомнениям он не стал:  
\- А… да. Это многое бы объяснило. Что ж, похоже на правду, - он пожал плечами. – В любом случае, как я уже сказал, быть Контроллером не так уж здорово. Мне еле-еле удалось тебя разыскать, ты всё время ускользал. Когда мне удавалось хотя бы ненадолго найти тебя, я старался помогать по мере сил в особенно опасных ситуациях. Сначала повторно свёл тебя с той девушкой, Ренивой Шлимм, её досье попалось мне под руку – там на каждого игрока есть подобное – и я решил, что она, по крайней мере, сможет дать тебе необходимые сведения. Потом я потерял тебя и нашёл снова только благодаря волнениям ментального поля, вызывавшим нестабильность того сектора с лесом. Я отправил тебе на подмогу леди Хенну, подумав, что это должен быть кто-то, кому ты хоть немного доверяешь, иначе помощь обратилась бы во зло… как в случае с твоим братом позже. Ещё была стая дельфинов, которая вытащила тебя из моря. Кстати, создавать фантом разумного существа – очень сложно, оно может выйти из-под контроля, согласно характеристикам заложенной в него личности. Именно поэтому я послал к тебе не взрослую свою копию, а ребёнка в качестве проводника. В пять лет личность ещё не окончательно сформировалась, но уже имеет необходимые задатки, и разум ребёнка мне было легче заимствовать время от времени. Более старшая копия отстаивала бы свою независимость и путала бы меня воспоминаниями, более младшая – не имела бы нужных навыков коммуникации. Я… я не знал, что с этой копией так получится. Честное слово, Аргза, у меня не было ни малейшего намерения заставлять тебя видеть нечто такое. Я отвлёкся на двух других фантомов, и решил отправить собственный фантом в спячку ради экономии сил, потому что был уже на пределе. Но он проснулся и попытался тебя защитить… я внушил ему с самого начала, что ты его друг, вот и…  
Аргза утомлённо махнул рукой, прерывая неловкие извинения.   
\- Забей уже. Я своё слово сказал, ты знаешь, что тебя ждёт при следующей такой… оказии. Что за гипно-штука над тобой, скажи лучше.  
\- А, это? – Лиам глянул вверх. – Что-то вроде портала обратно в реальность. Я велел ему сделать автокопии в количестве по несколько штук для каждого сектора. Плюс остальные порталы, кроме этого, забирают людей сами на случай, если участники игры решат, что это очередные козни Контроллеров.  
\- Ясно, - Аргза поднялся со стула. – Тогда и мы пойдём. Я узнал всё, что хотел, и меня конкретно так задрало это место.  
Он зашагал прямо по воздуху к порталу, абсолютно уверенный, что Лиам последует за ним.  
И потому замер в удивлении, поняв, что это не так.  
Он обернулся, раздражённый этой заминкой.  
\- Что ещё? Ты помог этим порталом всем недоумкам, застрявшим здесь, разве нет? Пошли. Наше судно могло запросто резаться во что-нибудь, пока мы тут дурака валяем.  
Сильвенио посмотрел на него, и в его взгляде было что-то такое, что вызвало у Аргзы крайне нехорошее предчувствие. Не желая продлевать дискуссию, варвар спустился, схватил его за плечо и молча потащил за собой.  
\- Аргза…  
Он остановился, почувствовав, как тот высвободился из хватки. Теперь они оба стояли параллельно порталу.  
\- Ты сейчас не собираешься сказать, - проговорил Аргза медленно, начиная вновь закипать. – Что никуда не пойдёшь.  
Лиам продолжал в молчании смотреть на него. Аргза сжал зубы и с силой встряхнул его.  
\- Не сходи с ума!  
\- Аргза, я не вернусь.   
Некоторое время они непримиримо сражались взглядами, как бывало в прежние дни их совместного существования. И это, к сожалению, был, похоже, как раз один из тех случаев, когда Аргза не имел ни единого шанса выиграть спор: обычно Лиам был покладистым и старался не идти на открытое противостояние, однако бывали моменты – вроде этого – в которые никакая сила в мире не могла убедить его принять иное решение.  
Сильвенио улыбнулся виновато и робко – точно так, как улыбался ему на Эрландеране, уговаривая Аргзу на что-то, что, как ему было хорошо известно, варвару не понравится. У Аргзы по спине пробежался неприятный холодок.  
\- Какого хера, Лиам? – спросил он, выпрямляясь.  
Чёртов маленький засранец имел наглость не стушеваться.  
\- Зачем мне возвращаться, скажи честно? У меня ничего там нет, если судить объективно. Своё истинное предназначение я могу выполнять даже отсюда. Я перепишу программу, и это перестанет быть игрой. А будет просто киберпространством с потрясающими возможностями. Из комнаты управления я сделать этого не мог, но снаружи неё – легко. Я по-прежнему буду Хранителем Знаний, я буду через Сеть собирать здесь собственную библиотеку, самую большую, какую когда-либо видел мир, больше даже, чем Всемирная Артурианская. И людям, чтобы получить мой совет, больше не будет нужно лететь на Эрлану, моя помощь станет более доступной для всех.  
Аргза сжимал и разжимал кулаки, ощущая себя каким-то совершенно бессильным. А как же я, настойчиво спрашивал какой-то голос внутри него, полный почти детской обиды, однако Аргза заглушил его усилием воли.  
\- А как же твои драгоценные родители и твой драгоценный народец, считающий тебя чуть ли не мессией? – спросил он вместо этого, отчаянно пытаясь нащупать хоть какой-нибудь стоящий козырь, который мог бы переубедить этого глупца. – Они не обрадуются, если я не верну тебя домой.  
\- Они будут гордиться мной, я уверен. Всё-таки я буду здесь занят важным делом: созданием архивов всех открытых человечеству знаний. К тому же, они тоже смогут навещать меня здесь. Доступ в это измерение будет открытым для всех и каждого. Прости, я знаю, тебе бы хотелось сопроводить меня, и мне стыдно, что приходится забирать назад свою же просьбу. Я прошу тебя считать, что ты выполнил по отношению ко мне все обязательства, которые сам на себя наложил. Пожалуйста, позаботься о моём теле. И вот что: пожалуйста, не закрывай окно игры, пока портал не закроется. Это займёт всего пару минут.  
Аргза молчал, не зная, что ещё сказать. У него кончились разумные доводы, и, тем не менее, он не мог отпустить его так просто и так быстро. Подумать только, после всего, через что он прошёл, чтобы найти его – этот чудак так легко говорил о том, что собирается покинуть его! Аргза не был готов расстаться с ним, ещё нет. До этого момента он предпочитал не задумываться о том, что будет после того, как он, согласно заключённому между ними соглашению, доставит его на Эрландерану. И все эти встречи в виртуальном пространстве – полная чушь.  
Лиам закусил губу, видя выражение его лица.  
\- Послушай, - он мягко, доверительно коснулся его руки кончиками пальцев. – Я никто там, снаружи. Мои слова не воспринимают всерьёз. Я принесу больше пользы здесь, где я могу существовать хоть вечно, я не умру, не постарею, и, таким образом, смогу выполнять свою работу ещё очень-очень долго. Я – я могу здесь почти всё, я чувствую это, понимаешь? Смотри!  
Бездна начала наполняться красками. Под ногами заколосилась синяя трава высотой Аргзе по колено, небо расцвело букетами фейерверков и непомерно огромных сверкающих звёзд. Причудливые облака в виде парусников, самолётов, автомобилей и драконов создавали подобие какого-то фантасмагорического парада. Вдалеке зашумело море, волны которого несли на себе воздушные замки из пены. Над огромными пышными цветами летали целые мириады пёстрых бабочек размером с ладонь.  
\- Я могу даже вернуть всех, кого мы с тобой потеряли…  
Возле Сильвенио возник Джерри. Потом Мартин. Потом Хенна с её передовым отрядом. Потом, чудь позади – Конрад. Лимина Джантэ Тревори и её товарищи. Один за другим, люди появлялись вокруг них, воссозданные его абсолютной памятью до малейших деталей, с живым, подлинным взглядом, уникальным для каждого из них. Больше, больше, больше – случайные жертвы, которых ему когда-либо не удалось спасти, друзья, которые пытались защитить его самого, преступники, которых он пожалел и простил в конце концов. Аргза оглядывал их всех с потемневшим от тяжёлого свинцового гнева лицом, так ничего и не сказав.  
\- Я могу смоделировать их поведение согласно проанализированным мной основам их личностей. Я могу… предложить это всем, кто захочет тоже остаться в матрице вместо того, чтобы умирать бесследно. Я поселю здесь их всех, я покажу людям, что они действительно могут жить в мире, хотя бы здесь, я подам им пример и…  
\- Меня тоже воссоздашь? – перебил его Аргза мрачно.  
Вдохновенная торжественность, освещавшая Сильвенио изнутри, как будто разом угасла. Он опустил глаза и склонил голову, вновь исходя физически ощутимыми волнами вины.  
\- Нет, - отозвался он после гнетущей долгой паузы. – Тебя – нет. Не думаю, что смогу смоделировать тебя так точно. За все эти годы, что мы знакомы… я так и не смог понять тебя полностью. Ты слишком непредсказуем. Совсем, как эта игра.  
Чувствовал ли он такое смущение потому, что не мог распознать его мотивы после стольких лет, или же потому, что фактически сейчас запросто признавался в том, что прекрасно сможет без него обойтись? Аргза не стал над этим размышлять. Он зло сплюнул в синюю траву, развернулся и пошёл к порталу. Растерянный оклик Лиама догнал его в спину:  
\- Но ты можешь в любое время приходить сюда, Аргза! Ты ведь придёшь? Я буду ждать тебя!   
Он не обернулся.  
\- Только, Аргза, помни про…  
Портал заглушил звонкий голосок Хранителя Знаний – и вышвырнул Аргзу куда-то прочь за пределы этой псевдо-реальности.  
…Он пришёл в себя в кабине челнока, в кресле главного пилота. Все мышцы его порядочно затекли, но не так сильно, как можно было бы подумать: видимо, не так уж долго он был в отключке. Либо же время в киберпространстве текло как-то по-другому. Он дал своему телу минуту, чтобы уменьшить боль в ноющих мышцах, и только потом осмотрелся. Бессознательное тело Лиама лежало тут же, на полу кабины. Его ресницы чуть подрагивали, и под опущенными веками шевелились глазные яблоки; грудная клетка слабо вздымалась и опускалась под курткой. На консоли, в запущенном окне браузера, на весь экран мерцал открытый Лиамом портал. Снаружи портал казался дурацкой картинкой-обманкой вроде тех, которые и движутся будто, и в то же время нет. Корабль дрейфовал в космосе без особого направления, угрозы аварии не предвиделось.  
Аргза смотрел на спящего Лиама, пока портал на экране не начал потихоньку сворачиваться.  
И тогда он отломал одну из панелей на консоли и выдрал кабель, отвечающий за доступ к Интернету.  
Видимо, на этот случай, чтобы никто из участников игры не пострадал в процессе возвращения сознания, Лиам настроил портал на ускоренное завершение процесса – и сам же на этом попался. Окно браузера мигнуло и обесцветилось, сообщая об отключении Сети. Одновременно с этим Лиам на полу дёрнулся, словно от удара током – и со вскриком проснулся, тяжело дыша.  
\- Что?.. Когда я…  
Он закашлялся, садясь на полу. Посмотрел на Аргзу. На экран. Опять на Аргзу. На провод в его руке. И тут до него дошло. Взгляд его наполнился непониманием и такой сильной обидой, как если бы Аргза его по-настоящему ранил.  
\- Зачем ты это сделал?! – закричал он, голос его звенел от возмущения. – Я же сказал, что мне там будет лучше! – он вскочил и кинулся к консоли, намереваясь попытаться запустить программу заново. – Я всё объяснил тебе! Почему ты, ради своего эгоизма…  
\- Ради моего эгоизма? – Аргза перехватил его и сильно, до боли сдавил пальцами его плечо. Слова он выплёвывал сквозь зубы с величайшим презрением, и гнев вперемешку с отвращением окатил Сильвенио из его глаз, как ведро ледяной воды. – А ты у нас, разумеется, всегда руководствуешься исключительно альтруистическими соображениями. Могу поспорить, ты думал совсем не о помощи другим, когда решил остаться в этой ебучей игре! Ты думал только о том, чтобы больше никто не мог сделать тебе бо-бо, а?! Всё, что ты наплёл мне там о собрании архивов и благе человечества – полная херь и брехня. Ты хотел только спрятаться там, как в чёртовой раковине, от всего внешнего мира, от всех, кто может тебя побить и покалечить здесь. Вот уж кем ты, вроде бы, никогда не был – так это трусом! Кем угодно – паникёром, перестраховщиком, пессимистом, параноиком и просто слабаком, но трусом? Никогда. Очень легко выбрать путь наименьшего сопротивления, да, молодец, ты превзошёл самого себя по этой части. Имей же грёбаную смелость _жить_ , в настоящей реальности, а не в придуманном тобой мирке! Не позорься, дьявол тебя раздери!  
Всю его отповедь Сильвенио ошеломлённо молчал, не перебивая. Его рот несколько раз открывался и закрывался словно бы сам собой, но никакого звука оттуда так и не вышло. Выговорившись, Аргза отпустил его и отстранился, откинувшись на спинку кресла и не препятствуя больше доступу к панели, как будто потерял к дальнейшим действиям бывшего помощника всякий интерес. Сильвенио машинально потёр плечо, взял запасной кабель и приладил его взамен вырванного, закрыл крышку панели. Однако браузер он закрыл.  
\- Прости, - произнёс он очень-очень тихо ещё через десять минут, когда молчание стало невыносимым для него. – Я… я понимаю, наверное, что ты хочешь сказать. И ты, кажется, прав… Да. Да, ты прав, я думал большей частью о себе, чем о других людях. Я просто… я почувствовал себя могущественным там…и это было так здорово, так хорошо – перестать быть никем. Не чувствовать себя, в кои-то веки, никчёмным… не годным ни на что. Но ты прав. Я должен иметь мужество смотреть жизни в лицо…  
_«Даже если она рычит и скалится на меня в ответ, как ты,»_ \- прозвучало у Аргзы в голове окончание фразы.  
Пират повернулся к нему, изучая тяжёлым взглядом. Затем издал глубокий вздох и потрепал его по волосам. Редкий случай, когда этот дурачок признавал свои ошибки, стоило бы поощрить (и отметить в календаре красным, как некое исключительное событие).  
\- Если бы ты был, как утверждаешь, никчёмным и ни на что не годным, скорее всего, ты бы сейчас счастливо бил баклуши на своей планетке и не знал бы беды. Я бы не забрал тебя с собой, и ты бы не заварил всю эту кашу, которую мы с тобой до сих пор расхлёбываем.  
Он задумался обо всех тех воспоминаниях, которые воззвала к жизни дурацкая игра для дурацких телепатов. И добавил, усмехнувшись невесело:  
\- И я бы предпочёл, чтобы так оно и было.


	6. Камелия

_«…На Сатурне Эрот услышал хор ангельских голосов и увидел красивых женщин, что пели хвалу Господу, который дал им тело изо льда, успокаивающего страсти и гасящего всякие желания. Напрасно он пускал свои стрелы: они не увлеклись им. Тогда Афродита решила, что эти прелестные, но бездушные существа недостойны быть женщинами, и превратила их в камелии.»_

  
  
Аргза огляделся с таким презрением на лице, что его обещание не делать поспешных выводов насчёт этого места теперь выглядело несколько поспешным. Сильвенио неслышно вздохнул.  
\- И что, - сказал варвар, поморщившись. – Мы забыли в этой дыре, напомни-ка?  
Планета, на которую они приземлились, на этот раз, и правда, разительно отличалась от большинства прочих мест их остановок: всё дело в том, что обычно, в силу личных пристрастий и некоторых щекотливых биографических моментов Аргзы, им приходилось совершать посадку где-нибудь в глуши, вдали от жилых построек и, разумеется, правительственных зданий, чтобы избежать лишних проблем. Однако сейчас они стояли в здании космопорта, посреди огромного количества людей (и гуманоидов), окружённые многочисленными терминалами, дроидами-помощниками и охранниками. Самое странное, что обыкновенно подобные общественные здания воплощают собой хорошо организованный, непрерывно гудящий улей, наполненный суетой вечно спешащих по своим делам индивидуумов и обслуживающего персонала, сливающихся в единые потоки движения – но здесь, напротив, всё напоминало какое-то сонное царство: люди, мало отличимые от роботов из-за одинаково равнодушных лиц и полного отсутствия жестов, двигались как-то заторможенно, механически будто, строгими линиями-очередями, и совершенно не переговаривались между собой – все процедуры досмотра, паспортного контроля, получения багажа и приобретения билетов проходили в молчании, посредством обмена какими-то карточками. Общением посредством голоса пользовались только представители иных рас, отличных от человеческой, и разговаривающие с ними исключительно по делу сотрудники космопорта. Аргзе эта почти всеобъемлющая тишина была в новинку – и чувствовалось ему среди неё очень неуютно.  
\- Необязательно выражать своё неодобрение так громко, Аргза, пожалуйста… - Лиам, тоже, видимо, ощущая себя несколько не в своей тарелке, смущённо покосился по сторонам на случай, если реплика пирата привлечёт излишнее внимание – но она не привлекла.  
Они даже попали сюда, фактически, не так уж и случайно, вопреки сложившейся негласной традиции – или, вернее, наполовину случайно: вообще-то, изначально они направлялись в Город Железа (полное название которого звучало как «Город Железа, Стекла и Бетона» - и это кое-что говорило о фантазии его обитателей) – однако ещё при пересечении самых дальних границ маленькой звёздной системы, встретившейся на пути к их цели, их засекли и вышли с ними на связь. У Аргзы спросили наличие официального разрешения на перемещение по суверенной территории некой Республики Нового Света (а это название мгновенно напомнило Аргзе Эрландерану), и, когда Аргза с усмешкой сообщил, что такого разрешения у него не имеется – спросили лицензию на управление космическим транспортом и серийный номер судна. Собственно, челнок, который он придирчиво отобрал из числа прочих, имевшихся в распоряжении «Аида», был на загляденье быстрым, маневренным и до сих пор не испытанным в бою, и мысль проверить его в этой потенциальной небольшой стычке была очень уж соблазнительна – и Аргза, который имел и лицензию пилота (необходимую в прошлой его жизни, насыщенной в том числе торговлей с коррупционерами из верхушек Федерации), и даже липовые документы на провоз имеющегося на судне «товара» - уже думал ответить довольно грубо, предвкушая веселье. Но тут, конечно же, вмешался Лиам, открывший в последний момент (прямо перед тем, как с планеты, судя по всему, собирались выслать истребители на перехват) своё имя, и имя это магическим образом уладило конфронтацию буквально в одну секунду. Им доброжелательно улыбнулись, пожелали счастливого пути и заметили, что будут рады видеть их гостями в Республике.  
\- У них идиотское название, - заявил тогда Аргза Лиаму, как-то совершенно не прельщённый перспективой посещения планеты, официально входящей в состав Федерации. – Мы летим мимо, верно? Город Железа ждёт. Азартные игры, организованная и не очень преступность, знаменитый на несколько галактик «Бар Дядюшки Тома» и всё прочее в этом духе – словом, развлечения для меня и работа для тебя.   
Сильвенио неопределённо передёрнул плечами: в Город Железа ему не очень-то хотелось, что не удивительно. Рекомендации этого места от Аргзы являлись не самой лучшей рекламой.  
\- Я и сам немного недоумеваю, если честно, - ответил он, чем-то явно обеспокоенный. – Республика Нового Света, насколько я могу судить по координатам её расположения, раньше была Империей Хамелеона. И путь через неё был свободным, не требовался ни пропуск через систему, ни, тем более, лицензия. Раньше у них вообще не существовало понятия «таможня»… Послушай, я знаю, что мы туда не собирались, но… - он просительно посмотрел на него. - …но у них, должно быть, случилось что-то серьёзное. Какие-то перемены, и я хотел бы взглянуть на них поближе, если не возражаешь.  
Аргза возражал, но – у них же теперь было, чтоб ему в Аду гореть, равноправие. Или даже хуже, учитывая, что привилегия принимать решения теперь принадлежала исключительно Лиаму.  
Так что, сейчас они стояли здесь, наблюдая за ровными цепочками отбывающих и прибывающих пассажиров, и ожидали, пока встретивший их по приземлении служащий вернётся с администрацией космопорта, изъявивших желание встретить Хранителя Знаний лично. И, хотя откровенно военная специфика их корабля (в этом не было нужды больше, но какой ещё корабль, спрашивается, мог выбрать Аргза?) слишком сильно бросалась в глаза среди одинаковых серебристых шаттлов и авианосцев, сконструированных по какому-то стандартному трафарету, да и сам Аргза выделялся чужеродным тёмным пятном на фоне светлого здания терминала и светлых же одежд окружающих людей – несмотря на это, на них до сих пор никто не обращал внимания. Из служебного коридора выплыла делегация в пять человек, которая неторопливо свернула к ним, и Аргза, усмехнувшись, ткнул Лиама в бок локтем, отчего тот едва не упал:  
\- Смотри-ка, мелочь, сейчас опять вокруг тебя пляски с бубном начнутся. Готовься снова почувствовать себя звездой.  
Однако, к некоторому его разочарованию – Аргза надеялся позабавиться тем, как Лиам в очередной раз будет строить из себя скромняшку – встречала администрация их довольно прохладно. Не было ни торжественных од и песнопений, ни бурных восторгов и благодарностей по поводу посещения их планеты столь важной персоной, ни даже банального падения ниц: члены приветственной делегации лишь кивнули, поочерёдно представившись; один из них, видимо, директор космопорта, произнёс какую-то сухую благожелательную фразу, сказанную без всякого выражения – и протянул узкую светло-зелёную ладонь для рукопожатия.  
Тут-то Аргзу и поджидал сюрприз – из широкого рукава директора по руке Аргзы скользнула крошечная мерцающая змейка, которая, прежде чем он успел что-либо предпринять, юркнула ему за воротник шубы и весьма болезненно ужалила его в основание шеи, после чего словно растаяла. Судя по тому, как дёрнулся рядом Лиам, Хранителя Знаний эта внезапность тоже не обошла. Это мгновенно привело варвара в ярость – и он уже собирался перейти в боевой режим, когда Сильвенио схватил его за руку и остановил:  
\- Аргза, не надо. Успокойся. Всего лишь обычная процедура идентификации личности… - он с некоторым сомнением взглянул на невозмутимую администрацию терминала. – Я прав?..  
\- Совершенно верно, - директор продолжал, в свою очередь, равнодушно рассматривать Аргзу, как какой-нибудь посторонний и не представляющий ценности экспонат на любительской выставке. – Приносим извинения за возможные ощущения дискомфорта, это пройдёт через пару минут. Ваши разумы будут бегло просканированы для подтверждения ваших личностей, и в базе данных останется ваш ментальный след – простая предосторожность, не поймите неправильно. Во избежание каких-либо неприятных инцидентов все гости нашей планеты подвергаются вживлению временного датчика слежения, который сам растворится в вашем организме без каких-либо последствий через семь суток. Если пожелаете остаться дольше – процедуру вживления придётся повторить.  
Аргза так и застыл, недоверчиво переводя взгляд с Лиама на директора космопорта и обратно. Осторожно завёл руку за голову и прикоснулся к месту укуса – оно чуть припухло и зудело, но, в целом, не вызывало беспокойства по поводу намеренного отравления – во всяком случае, беспокойство об упомянутых датчике слежения и сканировании было гораздо, гораздо сильнее. Он ужасно, просто ужасно не любил чьи-либо попытки проникнуть в его голову; и, хотя с такими попытками со стороны Сильвенио он вынужден был так или иначе смириться, то странноватые формы гостеприимства этой Республики ему совершенно не понравились. Стряхнув руку Лиама со своего локтя, он угрожающе сощурился, демонстрируя в оскале клыки, и наклонился вплотную к лицу директора, словно выточенному из цельного топаза:  
\- Ну-ка, ты, ушастый, - кончики ушей у всех членов администрации, и правда, были слегка заострены. – Вытащил из меня эту херню, чем бы она ни была. Живо. Иначе кому-то тут сильно не поздоровится. Плевать я хотел на ваши тупые правила, ясно?   
\- Ясно, - невозмутимо отозвался тот, не меняясь в лице. – Прошу прощения.  
Сильвенио испустил еле слышный стон и в отчаянии закрыл лицо ладонями.  
Аргзе показалось, будто его стегнули электрической плетью в самый центр позвоночника – нечто похожее он испытывал в боях на «Аиде», сражаясь сначала на Арене Зевса, а затем и с её Смотрителем, но сейчас это длилось гораздо меньше – краткий и вместе с тем мощный щелчок ослепляющей боли, парализовавший его ровно на секунду. А затем собственное тело решительно отказалось ему повиноваться, и он с изумлением наблюдал, как – совершенно против его воли – ноги его вдруг сами собой решили зашагать в направлении служебного коридора; руки, присоединившись к мятежу, помогали сохранять равновесие при этом странном движении. И Аргза не мог остановиться. Чёрт возьми, да он даже ни единого слова больше произнести не мог – все мышцы были словно чужие, как в том кошмаре с возвращением в его сознание Конрада, вот только теперь он был чьей-то абсолютно чужой марионеткой. Администрация вместе с удручённым Лиамом молча проследовала за ним.   
\- Успокойся, - шепнул ему Лиам, просачиваясь за варваром в дверь скрытого от любопытных глаз кабинета. – Пожалуйста, Аргза. Нам не нужны лишние неприятности, хорошо? Эти люди не причинят нам вреда… по крайней мере, пока мы не будем нарушать их законы. Давай хоть раз обойдёмся без того, чтобы ухудшать ситуацию?  
Аргза бы сказал, что он думает по поводу его набившего изрядную оскомину нытья и заодно по поводу местного тёплого приёма – однако (вероятно, к счастью), не мог.  
Тело его наконец нашло пристанище и село в низкое белое кресло, едва вместившее его внушительные размеры. Сильвенио опустился в соседнее; Аргза ожидал, что сейчас последует какая-нибудь лекция о приличном поведении в обществе, после чего предположительные захватчики отдадут ему власть над телом обратно – и вот тогда, предвкушал он, начнётся настоящее веселье. Правда, при этой мысли его раз за разом прошивало вспышками боли, но он научился не обращать на это внимания ещё будучи пленником на Эрландеране. Хотя – странное дело: он был сейчас зол, как чёрт, но разряды электричества, волной распространяющиеся от точки укуса на шее, прошивали его только при конкретных мыслях о расправе – вероятно, местная Система (или её эквивалент, иного объяснения он не видел) была в чём-то усовершенствованнее эрландеранской.  
\- Господин Грэн, - директор снова перевёл на варвара свой немигающий, застывший взгляд, и создалось впечатление, что в его сторону повернулась безликая камера наблюдения, а не человек, пусть и зелёный. – Со всем уважением, позвольте дать совет: если вы прекратите планировать некие действия с высоким коэффициентом направленной агрессии, программа тоже прекратит предпринимать предупредительные меры. Хранитель Знаний прав: нашей целью вовсе не является причинение вам неудобств.   
Аргза расцепил зубы только для того, чтобы спросить со всем возможным сарказмом:  
\- Неужели?  
Мышцы лица его освободились от чужеродного давления – но только они.  
\- Именно так. Всего лишь небольшая предосторожность во имя соблюдения установленного порядка в Республике Нового Света её гостями. В остальном вам будут предоставлены наилучшие возможные условия. Если не возражаете, я хотел бы выдать вам бланк, где будут указаны несколько вопросов по поводу вашего визита – обычно заполненную анкету посетители планеты присылают на рассмотрение заранее, но, в связи с обстоятельствами, вы…  
\- Давай свои вопросы, - перебил Аргза нетерпеливо, получив ещё мимоходом один разряд, и тут же уцепился за обещание неких «наилучших условий», в которые, по его мнению, никак не должен был входить полный паралич тела. – И не забудь отключить удерживающую меня штуковину – сделаем вид, что я всё понял, осознал, нападать пока не собираюсь и вообще пушистый зайка. Давай, меня задрало изображать говорящую куклу.  
С минуту, в полной тишине, директор не шевелился и не отвечал. Аргза ждал, но ничего не происходило.   
\- Они общаются мысленно, - шепнул Сильвенио, когда пират с сомнением на него покосился. – Совещаются насчёт того, можно ли тебе доверять… вернее, нам.  
\- Что, и ты под вопросом? – он поднял брови, немало удивлённый новостью.  
\- Я тоже гость. Но по поводу тебя сомнений, конечно, больше…  
В конечном счёте, видимо, администрация пришла к некому консенсусу, потому что директор едва заметно кивнул кому-то – и Аргза сразу ощутил, как к нему возвращается свобода действий и помыслов. Относительная, может быть – он понимал это, к своему огромному сожалению, и только поэтому кое-как обуздал свои недавние фантазии о жестокой мести ублюдкам прямо сейчас: торопиться с этим было вовсе необязательно.  
«Да я просто мастер самоконтроля, - угрюмо подумал он, словно невзначай перебирая в воздухе активированными тут же когтями и не отрывая при этом взгляда от зелёного лица напротив. – Любая буддистская хрень про терпение и смирение – ничто, по сравнению с моими усилиями.»  
\- Идентификация пройдена успешно, - сообщил тем временем их собеседник, будто это имело какое-то значение для них. – Ваши личности подтверждены. Сильвенио Антэ Лиам, Хранитель Знаний, вам присваивается условный статус главы дружественного Республике государства и лидера поддерживаемого нами гражданского реформаторского движения. Согласно протоколу, вы и ваш спутник можете пользоваться на нашей планете расширенным списком некоторых привилегий, полный перечень которых вам доставят в отель, где мэр города предложит вам остановиться на время вашего пребывания в Республике Нового Света. Далее: Аргза Грэн, ваш статус на данный момент – «гость под строжайшим наблюдением», по причине вашей многолетней нелегальной деятельности в самых разных сферах, а также из-за довольно внушительного количества числящихся за вами преступлений первой и второй категории тяжести. Мы считаем своим долгом сообщить, что лишь дипломатическая неприкосновенность Хранителя Знаний, автоматически распространяющаяся на вашу персону, служит гарантией тому, что вас не арестуют и не вынесут вам приговор в соответствии с законами Республики.   
Лиам искоса глянул на пирата и, прежде чем тот успел что-то сказать в ответ на это, вежливо поднял руку:  
\- Я хотел бы попросить вас, господин Таэр’иор, внести изменения в статус Аргзы. Он… мой телохранитель… можно сказать, я его нанял. В качестве охранника и сопровождающего.   
Аргза, как раз собиравшийся в очередной раз выразить негодование, впустую щёлкнул челюстями и неверяще уставился на своего бывшего раба, услышав это.   
\- Серьёзно?! – прошипел он сквозь зубы. – Значит, теперь я на тебя работаю, а?! Ну и ну, подумать только, а я-то, дурак, не догадывался даже! И чем же ты мне платишь, позволь спросить? Неужели натурой?  
Члены администрации и Сильвенио, не сговариваясь, повели себя так, как положено очень воспитанным людям, пытающимся договориться о чём-то между собой в присутствии человека очень невоспитанного – а именно: сделали вид, что ничего не слышали, хотя извиняющаяся улыбка эрландеранца и вышла слегка кривоватой. Директор космопорта чуть наклонил голову, как показалось Аргзе – в некотором замешательстве.  
\- Вам нечего опасаться на улицах Республики, Хранитель Знаний. Охрана вряд ли понадобится вам здесь; впрочем, это ваше право. Но позвольте, по крайней мере, предложить вам услуги представителей нашей полицейской службы для более подходящего обеспечения вашей безопасности. Республика почтёт за честь безвозмездно выделить вам несколько соответствующе обученных и натренированных людей не только для сопровождения непосредственно здесь, но и для вашего дальнейшего путешествия – на любой угодный вам срок.  
Аргза внимательнейшим образом наблюдал за выражением лица Лиама, отметив про себя с неудовольствием, что ответил тот с заминкой – длиной в долю секунды, и всё же.  
\- Благодарю за такое щедрое предложение, но… нет. Прошу меня простить, однако, боюсь, я предпочёл бы остаться верным выбору, сделанному мной ранее.  
Пират несколько расслабился и перестал угрожающе сжимать кулаки. Директор пожал плечами:  
\- Как пожелаете. Это, как уже говорилось, ваше право, и никто его не отнимет. В таком случае, ваша просьба изменения статуса господина Грэна будет рассмотрена в течение часа. До тех пор от лица властей Республики попрошу вас, господин Грэн, удерживаться от каких-либо нарушений порядка и закона, - он встал, знаменуя окончание беседы. – Полагаю, не смею больше вас задерживать. По всем возникшим у вас вопросам вас подробно просветит гид – отель пришлёт его к вам через полчаса после того, как вы разместитесь в номере, или позже, если вы укажете это пожелание при регистрации. Вот ваша анкета, - в руку Сильвенио лёг лист бумаги, испещрённый печатным шрифтом. – Просьба заполнить её, по возможности, без промедления. В отель вас вместе с багажом доставит служебный транспорт, выданный вам во временное пользование вплоть до вашего отбытия. Добро пожаловать в Республику и удачного дня.  
Гостиница, куда их доставил серый беспилотный аэромобиль, оказалась ещё одним безликим белым зданием. В интерьере её, как внутреннем, так и внешнем, чувствовалась довлеющая тут надо всем безыскусная практичность: никаких декоративных нагромождений, никаких ярких красок, никаких изысков – никакого, в общем и в целом, выплеска творческой мысли, просто место, где можно провести пару-тройку дней и ночей, сытно и с комфортом. Ничего больше. Зато номер, полученный ими, был, как минимум, просторным, и это Аргзе понравилось – тесные помещения вызывали у него практически инстинктивно душноту и желание вырваться. В их распоряжении имелись две полутораспальные кровати, шкаф, огромная ванная, рассчитанная, по всей видимости, и на представителей негуманоидных рас, несколько казённых белых полотенец, махровые халаты и повседневное подобие униформы – уже подогнанное по размеру за те несколько минут, что занял у них путь в отель – и большое окно, через которое комнату наполнял прохладный утренний свет.  
\- А теперь, - Аргза пнул свой чемодан, который наспех собрал перед самой высадкой на планету, в дальний угол, и повернулся к Лиаму. – Теперь, пташка, объясни-ка, с каких пор ты мой _наниматель_? Если ты не забыл, я могу свалить тогда, когда захочу. И тебе лучше не дразнить меня подобными заявлениями слишком часто, уяснил? Я _ненавижу_ на кого-то работать. И уж тем более – я не твой телохранитель. Ты слишком много на себя берёшь. И, кстати, что это за хренотень с «главой дружественного государства»? Я думал, у вас там, на Эрландеране, правит совет каких-то стариков и этот твой Новый Суд.  
\- Ну… формально Совет Старейшин и Новый Суд возглавляет Хранитель Знаний… и сейчас это – я. А поскольку в большинстве других государственных систем, отличных от эрланской, пока нет подходящего обозначения для моей, мм, должности, назовём её так – приходится представляться в официальных документах таким образом, хотя, конечно, это не совсем правда. Поэтому статус условен. И что касается моих слов о твоём статусе - извини за это, ладно? Я был вынужден сказать это, потому что иначе неизбежно возникли бы проблемы. Местные власти следили бы за каждым твоим шагом. Но… да. Ты можешь уйти, когда захочешь… это я тоже знаю.  
Аргза заметил, что Сильвенио всё ещё был явно чересчур обеспокоен для того, кому обещали «расширенный список привилегий» и бесплатно предлагали практически любые услуги здесь. Лиам продолжал тревожно хмуриться, пока укладывал в шкаф немногочисленные вещи, пока переодевался в выданную ему одежду и пока расчёсывал спутавшийся за время долгого полёта хвост. Аргза понадеялся, что эта хмурость приведёт к как можно более поспешному отлёту из дурацкой Республики, и лучше бы – ещё до конца следующих суток.  
\- Мне идёт? – спросил он с долей мрачного веселья, отвлекая Лиама от размышлений.  
Лиам посмотрел на него, тоже одетого теперь вместо привычной шубы в закрытый белый костюм, состоящий из свободной туники и льняных брюк – и на мгновение его лицо наконец разгладилось, а уголки губ непроизвольно поползли вверх.  
\- Смешно, да? – огрызнулся варвар и щёлкнул его по лбу, втайне довольный тем, что удалось его немного расшевелить. – Смейся, мелочь, пока зубы целы, ага. Лучше бы добыл какой-нибудь прибор и отключил эту хрень в моей башке – думал, я не догадаюсь, что они активировали именно тот чип, который ты велел своим овцам вшить мне ещё на Эрландеране? А лучше – найди скальпель и вытащи эту шнягу оттуда нахрен, чтобы больше никаким тварям не пришло в голову ей воспользоваться против меня.  
Улыбка тут же бесследно стёрлась с лица эрландеранца. Взгляд его наполнился смесью тревоги, вины – и непрошенных воспоминаний.  
\- Аргза… чип вшит в кору головного мозга. Его уже не извлечь без последствий, тем более – в кустарных условиях. Кроме того, пока мы здесь, мы должны соблюдать местные законы. Как бы там ни было… у тебя останется их датчик слежения. Я более чем уверен, что при желании они могут прослушать наш разговор до последнего слова, но отключить наблюдение и управление самостоятельно я пока не могу, чтобы не показать неуважение. Это не мой народ, и я не имею здесь власти.  
\- Не твой? Да ладно! – Аргза раздражённо фыркнул. – А очень похоже, знаешь ли. Не вижу таких уж больших различий. Одинаково шизанутые.  
Сильвенио отвернулся. Что-то и впрямь не на шутку заботило его, хотя, казалось бы, уж ему-то здесь нечего бояться. Аргза положил ему руку на плечо, безмолвно напоминая, что он всё ещё рядом и что неплохо бы периодически делиться заботами с ним.  
\- Скажи, - тихо спросил Лиам через какое-то время. – Ты заметил что-нибудь необычное по пути сюда?  
\- То, что мне пустили в мозг нано-датчик, вдарили по мне током и забрали у меня контроль над собственным телом, считается? – пират хмыкнул.  
\- Я не об этом… - он ещё немного помолчал. – Послушай, космопорт, в который мы прибыли, довольно большой, верно? И многолюдный, потому что, как я успел заметить, совмещает в себе и функции аэропорта. Но там… ты видел там хоть одного ребёнка? Пожилых людей? Домашних животных, которых обычно берут с собой в долгие путешествия? Обладателей инвалидности? В портах и на улицах Эрланы можно увидеть почти всех их, за исключением, может быть, домашних питомцев – и то лишь потому, что мы предпочитаем заводить дружбу с вольными животными. Больше всего меня пугает отсутствие детей. И ещё… - он снова нахмурился. – Ещё мне немного странно, что люди здесь… разных видов. Те, кого мы видели среди администрации порта, все до одного – принадлежат к расе хамелеонов. И управляющий отеля тоже. И члены мэрии, если те, кто входил в здание городской ратуши, мимо которой мы проезжали, действительно там работают. Но обычные жители – люди в самом узком значении этого слова.   
Задумавшись над этим, Аргза вспомнил: и правда, всё это имело место быть. Все существа (за исключением, разумеется, тех же редких туристов), виденные им по пути, делились на остроухих надменных ублюдков – высоких, ростом примерно с Сильвенио, с длинными светлыми волосами и с полупрозрачной кожей, переливающейся размытой топазовой дымкой – и ничем внешне не примечательных заурядных homo sapiens, потомков выходцев со Старой Земли. И те, и другие были исключительно среднего возраста, как если бы здесь все рождались уже сразу взрослыми, пропуская промежуточные стадии детства и отрочества – и умирали такими же, не успев отрастить бороду или седину. Телосложение у всех тоже было довольно усреднённое: никакого лишнего веса, никаких ссохшихся дистрофиков, никаких карликов или великанов. Никаких видимых кожных болезней. И никаких, что настораживало ещё больше, неформалов – казалось, даже длина стрижки, мужской и женской, была определена какими-то стандартами. За исключением тех же остроухих, которые в этом плане обладали всё же чуть большим разнообразием.   
\- Мы, конечно, ещё мало что видели толком, - продолжал Лиам с некоторым сомнением, рассуждая вслух. – И я буду, знаешь, ужасно рад, если мои подозрения не оправдаются. Рано делать выводы, да?.. Что ж, дождёмся нашего экскурсовода, может быть, он развеет мои опасения.  
Аргза машинально погладил его по волосам, чтобы не расстраивался заранее. Ему самому тоже здесь не нравилось, но, честно говоря, ему было абсолютно наплевать на местные проблемы.  
\- Что ещё, кстати, за раса хамелеонов и их канувшая в Лету Империя?  
\- Ах, это… понимаешь, эта раса, они…  
В этот момент раздался деликатный стук в дверь. Аргза глянул на электронные часы, висевшие над дверью: ровно тридцать минут с того момента, как они зашли в номер. Сильвенио умолк, отделавшись обещанием рассказать об этом позже, и открыл дверь. За ней обнаружился человек – не из зелёных – с какими-то остекленевшими пустыми глазами. Улыбка его выглядела такой вопиюще искусственной, как будто он, теоретически, знал, какие мышцы нужно задействовать для этого нехитрого приёма – однако не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, зачем вообще это нужно.  
\- Ларс Вартумас, к вашим услугам, господа. Я ваш гид на этой неделе, приятно познакомиться, господин Хранитель Знаний, господин Аргза Грэн. Позвольте спросить, готова ли ваша гостевая анкета?  
Сильвенио кивнул и протянул ему заполненный бланк (Аргза пытался отобрать этот бланк ещё в аэромобиле, чтобы поразвлечься хоть так и написать им, возможно, самую шикарную и самую нецензурную анкету в их истории, но Лиам был непреклонен, не позволяя ему сделать этого ни под каким предлогом). Ларс немедленно отправил куда-то полученную бумагу по портативному факсу, не читая.  
\- Благодарю от имени городского управления за то, что выбрали прекрасную столицу Республики Нового Света, Город-1, для своего визита. Предпочитаете отправиться на экскурсию сейчас или укажете время, к которому мне стоит подойти позже?  
\- Сейчас, - Лиам посмотрел на Аргзу. – Я расскажу тебе об Империи потом, хорошо?  
На экскурсию они отправились пешком, хотя их проводник советовал взять предоставленный им аэромобиль, так как город, по его словам, был довольно большим. На самом деле, вскоре после начала экскурсии Аргза осознал его правоту: город, судя по всему, действительно был размером с мегаполис, а вот посмотреть в нём было, в общем-то, особо не на что. Основной процент зданий составляли жилые дома и административные центры, чуть меньше – магазины и банки. Описание гидом зданий, поскольку все они были внешне мало различимы между собой, в основном касалось их функций и года, когда они были построены – так что Аргза готов был уже лезть на ближайшую стену (или, вернее сказать, пробить в этой стене приличную дыру) от невыносимой скуки, о чём и не преминул тут же сообщить Сильвенио.  
\- Тише, - Лиам, зачем-то внимательно слушавший Ларса, коротко сжал руку пирата. – Мне только что прислали телепатическое сообщение о том, что перемена твоего статуса одобрена и принята, поэтому не надо, пожалуйста, доказывать никому, что они ошиблись с оказанным мне и тебе доверием.   
В этот момент гид обернулся к ним – и несколько удивлённо (насколько можно было судить по той же нейтрально-вежливой улыбочке, которая, казалось, так и приклеилась к его лицу) уставился на их руки, выдав очередную заученную фразу:  
\- Администрация Города-1 приносит свои извинения и настоятельно просит воздержаться от демонстрации личных чувств по отношению друг к другу, заранее спасибо за ваше понимание.  
Он почти ничего не говорил от своего собственного имени, как будто служил всего лишь ретранслятором желаний своего начальства. Лиам моментально отдёрнул руку, словно обжёгшись, и Аргза помрачнел ещё больше, чем прежде – хотя только что ему казалось, что мрачнее уже некуда. Республика Нового Света стремительно набирала в его глазах очки в конкурсе на самое негостеприимное место чёртовой Вселенной.  
Лиам посмотрел на Ларса. Это было то самое выражение, с каким он смотрел на жреца того дружелюбного племени на Динле, предвещая конец весёлому отпуску.  
\- Простите, - он закусил губу. – Но я хотел бы спросить, если вы не возражаете… почему здесь нет детей?  
Спрашивал он это потому, что надежды всё-таки не оправдались: во время экскурсии они так и не увидели ни одного опровержения их наблюдений касательно возраста и внешнего вида горожан. И настораживало такое однообразие среди жителей куда больше, чем полное отсутствие в самом центре «прекрасной столицы» каких-либо памятников, мемориалов или хотя бы цветочных клумб – словом, чего-то, что могло бы послужить хоть каким-то уличным украшением. Всюду, куда ни посмотри, взгляд натыкался лишь на белые коробки зданий, сонно разъезжающие по дорогам серые аэромобили и пугающе молчаливые очереди в банк или в магазин, берущие начало ещё на улицах. Казалось, даже обыкновенный для больших городов фоновый уличный шум обходил эти места стороной.  
\- О, вы об особях, пребывающих в стадии созревания, - от тона, которым гид произнёс слово «особи», Сильвенио едва уловимо повёл плечами, будто озябнув. – Их пребывание на открытых пространствах запрещено, так как они – потенциальные носители нежелательного шума и беспорядка, а также во имя сокращения до минимального предела вероятности того, что окружающий мир сможет каким-либо повредить их развитию. По этим причинам все так называемые «дети», пока не достигнут оптимального возраста, содержатся в специальных инкубаторах, которые присутствуют в обязательном порядке в каждом городском районе. Если желаете, я могу доставить вас в ближайший инкубатор.  
Сильвенио вздрогнул. Почти незаметно, надо отдать ему должное.  
\- Инкубатор… - он нахмурился. – Хорошо. Я хочу его посетить. А по пути… вас не затруднит рассказать нам вкратце немного об общем укладе жизни в Республике? Меня особенно интересуют экономическая, образовательная и… - он оглянулся по сторонам, на странно тихих прохожих. - …коммуникационная системы.   
\- Как будет угодно. Мне вызвать аэромобиль, сэр?  
\- Нет.   
Что ж, статус «главы государства», пусть даже условный, явно пробуждал в Лиаме некий скрытый комодный потенциал, как с удивлением понял вдруг Аргза. Эрландеранец, пока гид снабжал их необходимой информацией, имел вид какого-то инспектора, присланного для проверки и оценки некого сомнительного предприятия. Он продолжал с серьёзным видом вслушиваться в каждое слово Ларса, вдумчиво кивал, задавал самые разные вопросы и не забывал пристально разглядывать окрестности. Аргза смотрел на него – и думал о том, что маленького застенчивого ботаника, которого он когда-то знал, уже давно нет. Исчез ли он навсегда – или укрылся где-то за внутренним панцирем из чистой стали, который наращивал в себе слой за слоем, испытание за испытанием? Этого Аргза сказать не мог.   
И теперь ему начало казаться, что, возможно… он был не прав? Тогда, в Братстве, когда сам посоветовал этому ребёнку повзрослеть? Потому что теперь… ну, может быть, он немного скучал по Лиаму не-взрослому. Самую малость.  
Из рассказа Ларса стало понятно, что общее устройство Республики на всех уровнях довольно странное. В первую очередь потому, что правительство контролировало здесь буквально всё: демографический прирост, рынок, биржу труда, производство товаров, сферы бизнеса, культуру, образование и тому подобное. Никакой самостоятельной деятельности, никакой импровизации – каждое новаторство, если оно имело место быть, в обязательном порядке согласовывалось с целой цепочкой государственных служащих: вопрос поднимался сначала в районном ведомстве, затем передавался в мэрию, а затем, если масштаб затронутой проблемы охватывал больше одного города – в парламент, где и обсуждался окончательно на еженедельном собрании; вдобавок имелось множество промежуточных звеньев. Сильвенио спрашивал – и как долго занимает подобный процесс согласования со всеми инстанциями? Гид отвечал – от одних суток до недели, ибо «мы стараемся избегать чрезмерного бюрократизма». Существовали строгие стандарты касательно малейших деталей уклада жизни на самом разном уровне: размер заработной платы и то, сколько из неё допускается тратить на личные нужды и сколько – на нужды семьи, сколько часов в неделю обыватель может в среднем провести за общением, за досугом или за домашними делами, вроде стирки, какие продукты и в каком количестве требуется покупать ежедневно, какие книги нужно читать и так далее. Регламентирован был даже режим дня. Сильвенио спрашивал – как насчёт свободы слова и творчества? Гид отвечал – «разрешено то, что не подрывает общественные устои». Если парламент решал, что какую-то информацию необходимо осветить перед широкой публикой – масс-медиа получали заказ и не имели права отходить от него. Ещё хуже дело обстояло с самовыражением: если гражданин Республики, каким бы социальным статусом он ни обладал, хотел заняться творчеством – то, скорее всего, на это тоже поступил заказ от правительства. Если же заказа не было – теоретически, можно было пройти за разрешением всю упомянутую цепочку инстанций, но чаще всего такую инициативу признавали «сбоем функционирования» и заставляли человека забыть о ней. Что, в свою очередь, сделать было проще простого: сразу после рождения каждому младенцу ( _не_ из расы хамелеонов, как её называл Лиам) имплантировали в мозг специальный чип, который являлся усовершенствованной, более серьёзной версией тех, что внедряли на Эрландеране для «реабилитации». На этот чип изначально была записана определённая программа – какое образование его носитель должен получить и в какой конкретный период, к какому занятию у него должна сформироваться склонность (обладатели нужного сочетания генов подбирались заранее), и, соответственно, какая профессия будет этим носителем «выбрана» в дальнейшем. Что показалось Аргзе из всего этого наиболее жутким, так это то, что чип не только являлся инструментом дистанционного управления человеком – но и почти полностью отключал эмоции, выдавая их эталонными, закреплёнными в законодательстве порциями и меняя их оттенок в зависимости от того, насколько хорошо человек справлялся со своей функцией в государстве: делаешь всё правильно – ощущаешь «удовлетворение в рамках необходимости», совершаешь ошибку – «вина», «лёгкое огорчение». Дополнительные эмоции выдавались также в качестве поощрительного элемента, если сбор данных программой от конкретной личности выявлял непредвиденную усталость или что-нибудь ещё. Сильвенио спрашивал – а как же личное счастье? Гид отвечал – «переизбыток положительных эмоций нежелателен точно так же, как и переизбыток негативных».   
Сильвенио много чего ещё спрашивал. О принятой системе коммуникации между индивидами – похоже, устным способом общения большинство населения уже не пользовалось, считая его нецелесообразным: текстовые сообщения либо передавались с чипа на чип по объединённой сети разумов, либо (в случае общественного заведения, вроде магазина) записывались на специальных карточках-трафаретах короткими тезисами и подлежали обмену на такие же каточки-ответы. О местной валюте – выяснилось, что бумажные и металлические деньги здесь не в ходу, а в ходу только кредитные карты, на которые начислялась зарплата. Об уровне местной медицины – если верить Ларсу, наука и медицина в Республике переплетены были так тесно, что при помощи новейших технологий не составляло труда вылечить почти любой недуг, смертельный или нет, за максимально короткий срок, вот только на такую квалифицированную помощь могли рассчитывать лишь законные подданные Республики. О социальных различиях между людьми и хамелеонами – на что получил любезное пояснение в том духе, что люди, оказывается, слабовольны и слишком сильно подвержены влиянию собственных страстей, чего народ хамелеонов лишён в силу своей физиологии и особой истории, и, следовательно, обладает наилучшими возможностями для управления: «людям нужны пастыри», сказал им гид. О культурных мероприятиях вроде театров и концертов, где без самодеятельности было не обойтись – с этим тоже дело обстояло как-то мутно, Аргза не стал вдаваться в детали. А вот главного вопроса, по мнению Аргзы, Лиам так и не задал: что происходит здесь с теми, кто отказывается подчиняться установленному порядку? С теми, в ком пресловутая программа даёт сбой – ведь может же быть и такое?  
Вероятно, Лиам просто боялся услышать на это ответ.  
Инкубатор представлял собой длинное, занимающее едва ли не целый квартал здание в несколько этажей, почти лишённое окон и с золотой табличкой на двери. Половину первого этажа занимал просторный офис с уже привычными глазу очередями и уткнувшимися в голографические мониторы работниками. А вот всё дальнейшее пространство представляло собой какое-то подобие кунсткамеры: в бесконечность уходили ряды прозрачных капсул с неопределённой жидкостью внутри, в каждой из которых плавали опутанные многочисленными трубками младенцы. Трубки вели наружу из капсул и подсоединялись к аппаратам искусственного поддержания жизни, которые, в свою очередь, выводили данные на контрольную панель, индивидуальную для каждой капсулы.   
\- Добро пожаловать в инкубатор №0043 Города-1, - гид остановился в холле и повернулся к ним. – Построен, как вы можете догадаться, сорок третьим в городе…  
Дальше шли сплошные цифры: в каком году был создан, общая вместимость инкубационных камер, количество сотрудников и отделов, сколько зародышей создаётся ежедневно и сколько «готовых образцов» выходит. Аргза угрюмо разглядывал капсулы, не слишком вслушиваясь: прохладное тёмное помещение, наполненное крошечными недоразвитыми кусочками зарождающейся человеческой жизни, производило на него какое-то странное, тревожное впечатление – отчего-то даже ему, повидавшему на своём веку столь многое, было здесь как-то не по себе. Ему казалось, что все эти недолюди, эти недосущества, спящие в своих банках, на самом деле безмолвно следят за ним – при этом варвар хорошо осознавал весь идиотизм данного предположения, учитывая, что у большинства ещё не было глаз, однако от ощущения этого избавиться не мог всё равно.  
\- Всё начинается, разумеется, с поступления социального заказа, - продолжал тем временем Ларс. – Поскольку естественный способ воспроизводства потомства числится одним из самых негигиеничных процессов – и, зачастую, одним из наиболее вредоносных в отношении способности разумного существа мыслить логически – его решено было упразднить, и, таким образом, перенести ответственность за стабильность и сохранность генофонда населения с отдельных личностей на государственный уровень. За годы существования системы искусственного выращивания плода выработался определённый набор профессий и личностей, необходимых для правильного функционирования общества – применяется этот набор, в основном, для замены уже существующих деталей общественного механизма, выходящих из строя по причине естественной тенденции к физической деградации любой органической материи. В настоящее время ведутся интенсивные научные исследования в поисках более прочного биоматериала для строения человеческого тела, однако на данный момент, к сожалению, исследования эти не увенчались пока сколько-нибудь значимым для массового производства успехом. Итак, если в социуме вырабатывается потребность появления каких-либо новых качеств, которыми не обладают особи предыдущих поколений, или же в том случае, когда обладающий нужными качествами элемент самопроизвольно вписывается в структуру социума – в этих ситуациях сотрудники биопрограммного отдела добавляют в обычную схему сконструированный здесь же прототип сочетания требуемых генов. Полученные прототипы синтезируются в инкубационных камерах так называемого плацентарного отдела, который представлен вашему взору на первом этаже данного здания – эти камеры наполнены искусственно созданной околоплодной жидкостью со всеми необходимыми питательными веществами, и в них происходит развитие эмбриона на начальных стадиях. Далее зародыш попадает в фетальный отдел, где происходит взращивание эмбриона с одиннадцатой недели вплоть до условного начала жизнедеятельности, которое соответствует «рождению». «Новорождённым» внедряют в подкорку головного мозга специальную микросхему с записанной на ней программой, о которой я уже упоминал, и затем особь переходит на следующие этажи. Различные отделы соответствуют различным возрастным периодам созревания, которые благодаря достижениям техники ускорены в несколько раз – таким образом, путь до совершеннолетия, который у рождённого обычным способом человека занимает около двух десятков лет, здесь проходит за год.  
Они уже успели подняться на два этажа вверх, и уродливые зародыши в капсулах сменились обыкновенными маленькими детьми. «Обыкновенными» - это если вы подразумевали под этим словом детей, беспробудным сном спящих в какой-то жидкости и подключённых, опять же, к целой системе резиновых трубок, а не детей плачущих, галдящих, смеющихся, бегающих и всячески познающих окружающий мир. Здесь ощущение слежки у Аргзы почему-то стало меньше – вероятно, оттого, что эти младенцы уже больше походили на людей. Он вдруг вспомнил проекцию пятилетнего Лиама из созданного Близнецами киберпространства и невольно представил его на месте одного из этих детей: бездействующим, тихим… законсервированным. И ему подумалось, что уж он-то такого не допустил бы – увидь он попавшего в одну из таких камер Лиама, и от инкубатора не осталось камня на камне.  
\- Зачем это всё? – Сильвенио, похоже, тоже увиденное и услышанное не особенно радовало. – Я имею в виду… можно понять, почему вы отказались от естественного способа репродукции, - Аргза на эту реплику раздражённо закатил глаза, понимая, что он тут – единственный адекватный человек, как ни странно. – Мы тоже проходили этот этап в истории нашей цивилизации, когда нужно было решить, к чему мы хотим придти в итоге – к безусловному торжеству науки или всё-таки к максимальной близости с природой. Вы ещё поймёте, может быть, что выбранный вами путь несовершенен… однако, сейчас не время и не место для таких разговоров, я знаю. Но зачем продолжать содержать детей здесь уже после рождения? Неужели исключительно для того, чтобы ограничить производимый ими шум и сократить потенциальную опасность, которую несёт в себе мир снаружи?  
\- Главным образом, сэр, это делается ради возможности пошагово контролировать развитие индивида, - Ларс невозмутимо повёл их дальше по лестнице. – Сотрудники инкубатора тщательно следят за тем, чтобы и телесная оболочка, и сознание любого индивида развивались, как полагается: тестируют рефлексы, наращивают нужную мышечную массу, выявляют и исправляют отклонения от нормы, корректируют сбои в программе, если требуется, дают организму сбалансированное здоровое питание, обогащённое минералами и витаминным комплексом. Кроме того, особая жидкость, в которой содержатся образцы после эмбрионального периода, специально синтезирована с тем учётом, чтобы не допустить нарушения связей между тканевыми и костными структурами в условиях, близких к невесомости.  
\- Но дети должны приобретать хоть какие-то социальные навыки! И разве им не следует… ну… по крайней мере, знать о том, что их ожидает в реальной жизни, когда они выйдут отсюда?  
На четвёртом этаже в капсулах спали дети постарше – школьного периода, пожалуй. Гид вывел их ближе к середине помещения, и стало видно, что здесь дети уже не висят в жидкости неподвижно: в одном ряду капсул одинаковые с виду мальчики синхронно делали, судя по всему, зарядку, в другом ряду девочки как будто изображали непонятный танец – так же синхронно, в третьем – обитатели капсул совершали бег на месте. Правда, проделывали всё это дети с закрытыми глазами и безучастными лицами.  
\- В инкубаторах заботятся также о психической составляющей. Программа, записанная на микросхемах, имеет на начальных стадиях форму симулятора: индивиду кажется, что он на самом деле проживает внедряемые ему воспоминания и опыт. Программа призвана полностью воспроизводить в его сознании все физические ощущения, связанные с этими воспоминаниями, благодаря чему отличить реальность от симуляции изнутри крайне затруднительно. Индивиды уверены, что играют, общаются, ходят в школу и получают необходимое для их будущей профессии образование, и, таким образом, выходят отсюда полноценными, социально адаптированными личностями. Дальнейшее образование для повышения квалификации производится в самостоятельном порядке при помощи специализированных телевизионных программ, пакет которых можно заказать для выделенного индивиду государством места жительства.  
К подросткам и дальше Сильвенио идти отказался, заявив, что видел достаточно. Они покинули инкубатор в молчании, после чего Лиам выразил желание окончить на сегодня экскурсию и вернуться в гостиницу. Выглядел он задумчивым и ничуть, похоже, не успокоенным после сегодняшней прогулки. Аргза машинально было протянул руку, чтобы ободряюще коснуться его щеки костяшками пальцев – но тот, естественно, сразу отшатнулся, укоризненно покачав головой.  
Через пару десятков шагов Лиам вдруг сорвался с места, неожиданно как для гида, так и для Аргзы – и вовлёк в разговор какого-то прохожего:  
\- Здравствуйте… вы приезжий, не так ли? Вы ведь не жили в Республике раньше?  
Прохожий, стоявший в очереди в банк, продвинулся на шаг вместе с ней и лишь после этого повернулся к Лиаму. Вслух он ничего так и не ответил, но, видимо, ответил телепатически, потому что Лиам, постояв рядом ещё какое-то время, начал сосредоточенно оглядывать всю остальную очередь, то и дело едва заметно кивая кому-то. Потом подошёл к другой такой же очереди, с которой уже не обменялся вслух ни словом, потом зашёл в какой-то магазин, вышел буквально через минуту. Даже остановил какой-то медленно плывущий над дорогой аэрокар, вежливо постучал в окошко и помолчал возле него. Гид наблюдал за всем этим бесстрастно, как будто так и должно быть, Аргза же – с недоумением.  
\- Ну, и что это сейчас было? – спросил он, скрестив руки на груди, когда тот вернулся.  
Лиам кивнул гиду, и они втроём двинулись дальше.   
\- Я спрашивал их, зачем им это. Зачем они прилетают сюда, потому что многие – явно не местные. Я спрашивал… счастливы ли они здесь, - он понизил голос, хотя экскурсовод не проявлял к их беседе ни малейшего интереса. – Знаешь, что они ответили, Аргза? Все их ответы, в целом, разнились в деталях, но сводились к одному: «счастье – иллюзия, здесь же можно найти покой и стабильность». Ты понимаешь? Люди прилетают сюда жить добровольно, и добровольно же отказываются от… всего. От эмоций, от права на независимость. От права выбора – потому что здесь за них решают абсолютно всё, даже будущую пару подбирает для человека особая организация, исходя из тех же утилитарных расчётов. Хотя, быть может, именно из-за этой ограниченности они и соглашаются?.. Потому что не хотят нести за свой выбор ответственность? Не хотят ничего решать, не хотят душевных терзаний и самосовершенствования, но хотят только, о Боже… стабильности? Возможно, не так уж это и…  
\- Кто-то тут, кажется, как раз никакой стабильности не хочет, - перебил Аргза. – Смотри-ка.  
На главной площади, прямо перед зданием мэрии, одиноко стоял какой-то парнишка, отчётливо выделяющийся из толпы: вместо стандартного белого одеяния на нём были драные синие джинсы и ярко-красная толстовка, через плечо был перекинут весьма потрёпанного вида рюкзак неопределимого цвета, а тёмные лохматые волосы торчали в таком живописном беспорядке, что ни один уважающий себя парикмахер, наверное, не стал бы разрушать такой шедевр аккуратной стрижкой.  
Но главным его отличительным знаком, конечно, являлся растянутый над головой транспарант – собственноручно, судя по некоторой кривизне, нарисованный – и внезапно громкие в этом куполе всеобщего молчания отрывистые выкрики:  
\- НЕТ тирании! НЕТ тотальному контролю! НЕТ системе! ДА свободе!!!   
Они остановились, наблюдая за ним. Похоже, парень занимался этим уже какое-то время, потому что из мэрии уже начали выходить члены правления. Охрана – если это была она – стоявшая по обеим сторонам главного входа в ратушу, не предпринимала по поводу этого парня никаких действий.  
\- ДА свободе! – повторил парень громче, завидев, что у него понемногу появлялась публика. – НЕТ системе! НЕТ программе! НЕТ угнетателям!  
Лиам переглянулся с Аргзой и шёпотом поинтересовался у гида:  
\- Кто этот человек?   
\- Стивен Марлоу, сэр, - глаза Ларса оставались всё такими же пустыми и безразличными. – Гражданином Республики Нового Света не является. Он называет себя оппозиционером, сэр, и регулярно нарушает общественный порядок.  
Пока он говорил, кто-то из хамелеонов, рекрутировав наконец охрану, подошёл к тому, кого Ларс обозначил Стивеном, и сказала ему что-то о нарушении правил поведения. Однако, прежде чем им удалось приблизиться к митингующему на расстояние трёх шагов, он вдруг весьма дерзко швырнул в них транспарантом (который тут же, впрочем, был унесён ветром восвояси) – и дал дёру, громко топая по гладкой мостовой.  
\- Вы меня не поймаете! Глас Свободы не заглушить! Долой тиранию!   
Он продолжал на бегу выкрикивать лозунги, намеренно расталкивая прохожих и бросаясь наперерез аэрокарам, к счастью, успевавшим затормозить задолго до столкновения. За ним никто не гнался. Люди лишь поворачивали головы ему вслед, но сразу же возвращались к своим делам; затем нарушитель порядка свернул с главной улицы куда-то за угол, и, через какое-то время, крики его перестали быть слышны. Всё снова смолкло. Словно бы ровным счётом ничего только что не произошло. Никаких аномалий. Город просто проглотил это событие с тем же равнодушием, с которым проглатывал всё остальное. Казалось, упади в центре площади бомба – никто и глазом не моргнёт.  
\- Администрация Города-1 приносит извинения за возможные доставленные неудобства, - гид вновь обернулся к ним. – И считает своим долгом официально заявить, что прилагает все усилия для того, чтобы обезопасить жителей и гостей Республики Нового Света от подобных асоциальных элементов общества. Администрация также просит обращаться с любыми вопросами касательно материальной и иного рода компенсации, в случае, если подобный инцидент произойдёт снова и затронет вас в моральном или физическом аспекте.  
\- Видали мы ваши «усилия», - не преминул осклабиться Аргза, не обращая внимания на сердито покосившегося на него при этих словах Лиама. – Не особо-то вы пытаетесь его поймать, а? Не то чтобы лично я его не одобрял, хотя пацану ещё до «оппозиционера» ещё расти и расти, это да. Кто-то, похоже, должен научить его не только бумажками кидаться, если он хочет чего-то достичь.  
Гид помолчал, прежде чем ответить – вероятно, транслировал реплику пирата своему начальству, потому что затем он спросил:  
\- Администрация Города-1 интересуется, рассматривать ли сказанное вами, сэр, как потенциальную вероятность подстрекательства к разжиганию гражданской войны?  
\- Нет, - отрезал Сильвенио ледяным тоном, не дав Аргзе и рта раскрыть. – Я прошу прощения за моего… телохранителя. Пожалуйста, не воспринимайте его слова всерьёз. Мы не собираемся ничего здесь разжигать, мы только наблюдатели. И, господин Вартумас? Я хотел бы , если вы не возражаете, дойти до отеля без сопровождения. Спасибо.  
Аргза подождал, пока Ларс кивнёт и отойдёт от них на какое-то расстояние – после чего почти ласково схватил Лиама за шею сзади и сильно надавил над полоской ошейника ногтями. Тот замер, но, к неудовольствию пирата, страха в его лице не было ни на грамм.  
\- Аргза… ты же помнишь о датчике слежения и о собственном чипе?   
Аргза надавил сильнее, чувствуя бьющийся под пальцами пульс. Слабый электрический разряд пробежался по нервам первым предупреждением.  
\- Помню, пташка, помню. А вот ты, когда изображаешь из себя такого крутого, вызываешь у меня двоякие желания, знаешь ли: мне сразу хочется то ли убить тебя на месте, то ли выебать, жёстко и прилюдно. Так что, будь так любезен, не доводи до греха.  
Тон Сильвенио остался раздражающе спокойным.  
\- Отпусти моё горло, Аргза. И перестань, пожалуйста, угрожать: я устал от этого ещё на твоём корабле.  
К их возвращению в номер улица снаружи уже была плотно окутана сумеречным синеватым маревом: ночь на планете наступала как-то быстро, за считанные минуты. Аргза, пройдя в комнату, рухнул с размаху спиной на кровать, однако та, к её чести, даже не скрипнула под его весом. Лиам же восковой статуей застыл у окна и стал задумчиво наблюдать за гаснущими в городе по мере перехода к ночному режиму огнями – большинство гражданского населения, как послушные заложенной программе куклы, уже ложились спать, и работать продолжали лишь некоторые типы заведений, исключительно приличные, что подразумевалось в этой Республике само собой. Аргза без особой надежды прикинул, каков шанс, что Сильвенио согласится скоротать ночь в одной постели – и только хмыкнул, поняв, что этого не произойдёт. Не в этом городе, и не после этой их мелкой ссоры, которую и ссорой-то назвать было сложно.  
\- Ты собирался рассказать мне о том, что здесь было раньше и какого хрена тебя это колышет, - напомнил он вместо того, чтобы накапливать внутри злость.  
\- Да, - Лиам обернулся. – Точно. Об Империи Хамелеона.  
Он отошёл от окна и сел на свою кровать, скрестив ноги; кровати стояли в двух метрах друг от друга, поэтому слышно было прекрасно.  
\- Империя Хамелеона… в общем, это довольно необычная цивилизация. Можно даже сказать, совершенно уникальная, - медленно начал эрландеранец. – И из-за своей истории, и из-за своей специфики, причём одно вытекает из другого. Суть в том, что раса, живущая здесь – народ хамелеонов – сравнительно молодая, никто не знает, как и когда точно она возникла, тем не менее, раса эта широко известна своим практически легендарным умением предчувствовать масштабные мировые перемены. Они не обладают таким даром предвидения, как скайрах-кьяр, но откуда-то всегда знают, кто через несколько лет или десятилетий будет главенствовать на политической мировой арене. Никому из тех, кто спрашивал об этом, представители хамелеонов не могли рассказать об этом словами – это как будто естественно для них. Что-то сродни единой для всей нации мощной интуиции. Но это ещё не всё. Они не просто _знают_ , кто победит в очередной большой войне и кто будет успешен – раз в столетие-два они зачем-то подстраиваются под сторону победителя. Необъяснимым загадочным образом они каждый раз при смене эпохи в рекордно короткие сроки меняют тип своей цивилизации, и копируют при этом не только форму государственного строя, но и обычаи, менталитет, законы, общие характеристики, даже стиль одежды… и многое другое тоже. Копируют, ассимилируют, совершенствуют основную идею так, как понимают её сами. А поскольку хамелеоны от природы не обладают достаточным эмоциональным фоном, чтобы достоверно перенять вместе с тем и мотивы у оригинала – результат получается всегда несколько… гротескным. Облик планеты (и, соответственно, всех её колоний) тоже меняется до неузнаваемости – вырастают откуда-то, словно грибы после дождя, новые здания, новые учреждения, новые стили искусства… Последний строй, который они переняли, представлял собой империю – образцом служила одна цивилизация, исчезнувшая ещё задолго до Войны между Альянсом и Федерацией; по какой-то причине они считали нужным сохранять именно этот вид – вид Империи Хамелеона, как они себя назвали – гораздо дольше, чем привыкли. И самое главное – сами хамелеоны не видят для себя большой разницы, создаётся впечатление, что им действительно всё равно, в какую сторону двигаться, будет ли это регресс в отношении предыдущих систем или прогресс – всё принимается ими как должное. Или, может быть, они не замечают дисгармоничность этих перемен вовсе, для них это, пожалуй, и правда, в порядке вещей. Но вот люди… - он сделал паузу. – Я не знал, что людей здесь так много. Больше, чем хамелеонов, только представь себе… Раньше у меня не было возможности изучать Империю Хамелеона детально, точных данных не было, и я думал, что люди, если и есть здесь – то составляют процентов двадцать от силы в соотношении с коренным населением. Но, похоже, это совсем не так. Хамелеоны выращивают их, как животных, без их согласия, закладывают в них свой способ мышления, расширяют территории за их счёт… Я, честно говоря, не уверен, что и думать. С одной стороны, всё это как-то неправильно, как-то… не слишком человечно. С другой стороны… я же спрашивал людей. И им хорошо здесь. Больше того – новые люди продолжают прилетать сюда на постоянное жительство чуть ли не каждый день. Может быть, мне просто не стоит вмешиваться, как думаешь?..  
Аргза открыл глаза. В комнате было темно, и только по потолку кружили слабые отблески уличных фонарей, оставшихся далеко внизу под окнами их номера. Вряд ли здесь есть игорные дома хотя бы, подумал пират с досадой. Всеобъемлющая ровная тишина, казалось, единственная жила в этом проклятом городе собственной жизнью: она просачивалась сквозь стены, заполняла собой всё найденное пространство, затекала в уши и в сердце, оставляя внутри какую-то поганую липкую пустоту. Аргза не знал, как всем этим чудикам, добровольно здесь обосновавшимся, хватает духу не сойти тут с ума.  
\- И кого на этот раз эти хамелеоны скопировали, сам-то как думаешь? – спросил он вместо ответа.   
На соседней кровати обозначилось лёгкое движение: Лиам рассеянно пожал плечами. Аргза сел и посмотрел ему в глаза, тускло поблёскивающие в полумраке.  
\- И название «Республика Нового Света», конечно, тебе ничего не говорит? Нет? Так я скажу тебе, пташка. Это ты и твои хиппари подали им идею. Жить по принципам разума, бла-бла-бла. И прочая херня в том же духе. Правда не улавливаешь связь, а?  
\- Ты… ты думаешь, что это всё… - послышался короткий ошеломлённый выдох, и последовала ещё одна пауза. – Не знаю, Аргза… Я уже видел, к чему может привести неправильное понимание нашего учения. Мне хотелось бы думать… что здесь всё-таки замешано что-то другое. Очень уж странное ощущение у меня от всего этого. Но если ты прав – возможно, мне стоит переговорить с представителями власти завтра на этот счёт.  
«Завтра». Аргза скрипнул зубами, услышав это – что-то ему подсказывало, что, сколько бы они здесь ни пробыли, это будет в любом случае дольше, чем ему бы того хотелось. У него даже мелькнула мысль о том, что, пожалуй, это могло быть просто местью Лиама за всё то время, которое им пришлось провести на злополучном «Аиде».  
«Ты можешь уйти в любой момент», вспомнилось ему.   
Ну да, подумал он со злостью. Разумеется.  
Утром он проснулся один. Ни в кровати, ни в ванной Сильвенио не было, как и его одежды. Аргза успел почувствовать кипящее раздражение фактом очередного впутывания этого умника в неприятности (которые в одиночку тот находил в три раза легче) – прежде чем додумался осмотреться повнимательнее и заметил лежавшую на журнальном столике записку. Она гласила: «Я в мэрии. Скоро освобожусь. Если вдруг захочешь найти меня – пожалуйста, не ругайся с охранниками на входе в ратушу, а просто скажи им, что ты ко мне. Они проведут тебя.»  
Вообще-то, идея драки с охраной была сама по себе довольно привлекательна, учитывая, что Аргза до сих пор не знал, учат ли в этой «обители разума» кого-то настоящим боевым приёмам, или же всё, что они могут при исполнении своих служебных обязанностей – это тактично его укорять. Жаль только, что ему наверняка не позволят зайти так далеко – скорее всего, попробуй он реализовать это, и ему была бы обеспечена лишь новая порция шоковой терапии. Потому пришлось внять просьбе и обойтись без рукоприкладства, переступая порог городского управления.  
Его и в самом деле любезно провели сквозь лабиринт устланных светло-зелёными коврами коридоров к какой-то двери, разъяснили, что это Маленький конференц-зал, предназначенный для собраний не более пяти человек, и велели ждать. Аргза подождал – ровно до того момента, когда охрана удалилась обратно на свой пост, после чего без стука распахнул дверь и шагнул внутрь зала.  
\- …да, я понимаю ваши аргументы, - Лиам, стоявший спиной к двери и лицом к овальному столу, что-то, по-видимому, уже не первый час доказывал что-то собравшимся за столом хамелеонам. – Но поймите и вы: это лишь переходный этап. Без эмоциональной окраски деятельности, без индивидуальности мы не…  
Тут его оппоненты обратили внимание на Аргзу, уставившись на него с вежливым вопросом в глазах. Сильвенио обернулся, проследив за направлением их взглядов, и замолк, увидев пирата. Тот, впрочем, милостиво махнул ему рукой:  
\- Валяй. Я тоже послушаю.  
Но Лиам продолжать не стал, а, посомневавшись, только сказал собравшимся, что они продолжат дискуссию позже, если они не против, извинился и позвал Аргзу к выходу. Он был по-прежнему задумчив, однако Аргза не мог не заметить, что хмурое беспокойство, владевшее его бывшим помощником вчера, как-то улеглось, оставив после себя лишь осторожную, бдительную тень, готовую рассеяться окончательно или собраться в грозовую тучу в любой момент, согласно обстоятельствам.   
\- Мы поговорили обо всей этой системе, - ответил Лиам на невысказанный вопрос Аргзы. – Я пытался открыть им глаза на некоторые её… недостатки. Я хотел, чтобы они поняли, насколько опасным может быть подобное отрешение от природы, потому что только она может дать человеку веру, религию… любовь, - он вздохнул. – Словом, всё, что делает нас всех людьми. Разумеется, сразу мне убедить их не удалось. Но, может быть, я посеял в них некоторые семена сомнения. Знаешь… я думаю, они ещё поймут. Не всё можно охватить одним разумом, это знает даже мой народ. И рано или поздно – они придут к этому тоже. У них есть для этого весь необходимый потенциал. Возможно, в ближайшем будущем мы увидим, как эта цивилизация совершит ещё один невероятный скачок, чтобы соединить в себе нынешние принципы всеобщего благополучия и живость человеческого сердца… кто знает? И, может статься, не только они придут к этому. Просто у остальных народов… наверное, это займёт больше времени.  
Аргза в ответ на это лишь издал тихий смешок и снисходительно потрепал его по голове, взъерошив пушистые волосы: Сильвенио, как и всегда, нёс совершеннейшую чушь, мечтая о странном и невыполнимом, зато выглядел при этом, не в пример последним предыдущим их местам странствий, вполне умиротворённым.  
\- Отлично, - пират решил, что тоже может позволить себе несколько приободриться. – Значит, мы улетаем отсюда к чертям, раз уж ты всё тут выяснил, что хотел. В какой стороне клятый космопорт?  
Лиам остановил его невесомым прикосновением к руке. В самых уголках его губ притаилась спокойная, терпеливая улыбка, от которой Аргзе стало на мгновение чуть теплее в утренней прохладе серо-белых улиц.  
\- Мы покинем Республику. Но позже, ладно? Я хочу ещё кое-что осмотреть пока. На сегодня я планировал небольшую самостоятельную экскурсию по культурным местам города, не прибегая к услугам Ларса. Ты со мной?  
Аргза снова скис. Значит, теперь он должен таскаться по музеям и культурно просвещаться? Вот уж чего с ним прежде не бывало! Однако в отсутствие Лиама, как и на проклятой всеми богами Эрландеране, делать здесь было абсолютно нечего. Он успел уже убедиться вчера, что лично ему в качестве развлечения город не может предложить решительно ничего.  
\- Ладно. Только не задалбывай меня лекциями, как этот Вартумас, идёт?  
Так, утро их ознаменовалось пресловутым просвещением.  
Музей в столице Республики Нового Света имелся всего один, довольно большой и включающий в себя несколько отделов для разных видов искусства: в одной галерее находились скульптуры, в другой – картины, в третьей размещены были художественные 3D-голограммы, в четвёртой же – вещи, принадлежавшие знаменитым скульпторам и живописцам. Пятая галерея была оборудована в аудио-зал, где можно было через подсоединённые к специальным стендам наушники прослушать творения местных композиторов. И во всех этих пяти залах…  
…оказалось совершенно не на что посмотреть.  
По крайней мере, Аргза, не слишком в подобных вещах разбирающийся, ничего выдающегося или хотя бы интересного для себя не нашёл. Всё казалось одинаково унылым: статуи, строго статичные, отличались от живых жителей Республики только каменным цветом «кожи» и «одежды»; картины (он надеялся увидеть хотя бы портреты обнажённых женщин, что, по его мнению, было обязательным элементом любой приличной картинной галереи) напоминали отредактированные по принципу идеальной симметрии фотографии, точно так же, как и голограммы. Музыка и вовсе представляла из себя просто разные последовательности нот, сыгранные на разных инструментах – всё исключительно в умеренном темпе, с математически выверенными паузами. Чего-то такого, наверное, и следовало было ожидать после того, как они узнали об этих контрольных чипах, но Аргза всё равно остался не впечатлён. Впрочем, равно как и Лиам, не выразивший за всё время пребывания в музее ничего, кроме отстранённого любопытства.  
\- Они, кажется, не до конца понимают саму концепцию искусства… - бормотал себе под нос эрландеранец, когда они выходили на улицу. – Но они очень стараются понять, надо отдать им должное, потому что не могут не признавать его важность. Они пытаются осмыслить его, просчитать, сделать логичным и практичным. Подход, конечно, в корне неверный, но… уже то, что они прилагают к этому усилия – уже это хорошо. Для начала. Я теперь вижу, что они – совсем как дети, Аргза. Дети, которые, в отличие от остального мира, способны учиться на собственных ошибках, я в это верю.  
Аргза широко, душевно зевнул, едва не вывихнув себе челюсть. Он был в этом дурацком мёртвом городе всего второй день, а ему уже было до того тоскливо, что хотелось напиться в хлам и пойти на всю ночь по шлюхам. Ни того, ни другого, здесь не предвиделось – вряд ли в Республике одобряли проституцию, а весь персональный запас выпивки с «Аида» закончился точь-в-точь к моменту прилёта сюда. И потому слушать Лиамовы чудаческие рассуждения слушать сегодня было вдвойне изнурительно.  
\- Дети, ага, - он уселся на скамейку в парке, куда они успели дойти. – А твои хиппари, надо думать, «взрослые». Вы лучше всех всё знаете, самые умные, самые мудрые, самые умелые. По мне, так эти вот, с их уравниловкой и мышлением среднестатической машины, тоже думают про себя, что они, мать их, самые расчудесные тут. Что, если они не захотят одуматься и покаяться в грехах? Подпишешь смертный приговор целой расе, а?  
Парк в городе тоже имелся только один, и выглядел он ничуть не лучше содержимого музея, поскольку являл собой ровную квадратную площадку, огороженную низким забором, посреди которой между бетонными плитами с равными интервалами торчали тоненькие, аккуратно подстриженные деревца. Ни кустов, ни травы, ни цветов, только бетон, редкие деревца и скамейки посреди всего этого. Воздух слабо пах то ли пылью, то ли какой-то безвредной химией. Улыбка с лица Лиама успела угаснуть, как будто недостаток зелени и цвета вокруг расправлял крылья его внутренней тени, ждущей своего часа.   
\- Зачем ты так говоришь, Аргза? Они не преступники. И излишняя гордыня не свойственна ни им, ни нам, ты всё-таки не прав, мы…  
Его прервал внезапный громкий грохот где-то неподалёку. Они с Аргзой вскочили со скамейки одновременно; в тот же момент в небо из-за ближайшего здания взвился в серое небо столб чёрного дыма.  
\- Взрыв? – Лиам глянул на Аргзу, и тот кивнул, подтверждая. – Неужели где-то в городе? Не могу поверить, их системы безопасности…  
Аргза смотрел куда-то в сторону, прищурившись. На лице его обозначилась ленивая снисходительная усмешка.  
\- Похоже, я ошибался.  
Лиам умолк на полуслове.  
\- А?  
Аргза, во избежание лишних объяснений, просто развернул его в нужном направлении: противоположный от них край «парка», если его можно было так назвать, бегом пересекал вчерашний парень-бунтарь. На нём была та же приметная красная толстовка, и рюкзак был тот же – только, казавшийся полупустым вчера, сегодня рюкзак этот был набит до отказа. И, по всей вероятности, чем-то тяжёлым.   
\- Говорю, я ошибался. Судя по взрыву, пацан умеет не только плакатики рисовать.  
Они не видели, чтобы за парнем кто-либо гнался, как и вчера, однако убегал тот явно в спешке. В городе, как им было сказано, имелась специальная служба, вроде полиции для приезжих, которая занималась неподконтрольными системе происшествиями, однако в действии они ещё ни разу её не видели. Аргза собирался проследовать за юным оппозиционером и проследить, поймают ли они его в итоге – но тут Лиам вдруг дёрнул его за рукав и попросил взволнованно:  
\- Аргза… поймай его.   
Пират изумлённо уставился на него. Это был первый раз, когда Сильвенио просил его о чём-то подобном: обычно он, скорее, призывал _не_ преследовать кого-то. Определённо, этот мелкий засранец наглел с каждым днём, проведённым в более-менее вольных условиях. Увидев его взгляд, Лиам чуть покраснел в смущении и торопливо уточнил:  
\- Только не причиняй ему вреда! Я хочу просто поговорить с ним.  
Аргза хмыкнул, разворачиваясь. Просьба была редкая и стоила того, чтобы за неё взяться – вот только, если Лиам думает, что и впредь сможет использовать его в качестве этакого инструмента по захвату, он явно ошибается, и как-нибудь позже стоит намекнуть ему об этом. Сейчас же хватило одного перемещения Тёмной техникой и одного движения рукой, чтобы выполнить задачу – и беспомощно трепыхающийся парень, целиком опутанный лесками, упал на бетон в дальнем конце парковой территории. Подбежавший Сильвенио, оглядывавшийся ежесекундно по сторонам, жестом указал на ближайшую нишу между домами, и они втроём – вместе с орущим что-то пленником – укрылись там от лишних глаз.  
\- Поработители! – парень не прекращал дёргаться и мычать протесты в ладонь, которой Аргзе пришлось зажать ему рот. – Свобода! Независимость! Вы не заткнёте меня так просто!  
\- Да, это мы уже поняли, - пробормотал пират, чем заработал укоризненный взгляд Лиама.  
\- Мистер Марлоу, - эрландеранец мягко коснулся его плеча. – Мы не желаем вам зла. Напротив, мы могли бы помочь вам.  
Это он сказал зря: тот немедленно завырывался вдвое сильнее и заорал громче.  
\- Аааа!!! Мне не нужна ваша помощь, лживые поработители! Вы не промоете мне мозги! Я буду бороться до последнего вздоха!!!  
\- Мы не граждане Республики, мистер Марлоу! Приглядитесь внимательнее, и вы поймёте, что мы всего лишь туристы!  
Это немного охладило пыл бунтовщика. Он перевёл дыхание и с подозрением оглядел своих похитителей. Вероятно, вид трёхметрового варвара, загоревшего явно не под здешним тусклым солнцем, и синеволосого белокожего юноши, который тоже был ростом выше него, едва ли не на две головы, в достаточной мере убедил его в правдивости слов Лиама, и он немного успокоился.  
\- Туристы? – он насупился. – Зачем тогда поймали и обмотали всего в сеть, как рыбу? Помощь так не предлагают! И вообще. Я, знаете ли, спешу тут слегка, если вы не заметили! Или вы хотите сдать меня властям на блюдечке?  
Что-то в этом парне, в его манере поведения и разговора, неуловимо напомнило Аргзе Рени. Лиам наклонился к пленнику, убедившись, что он настроен на конструктивный диалог, и проникновенно – так, как он хорошо умел – заглянул ему в глаза.  
\- Вы ведь Стивен, верно? – телепат снова дотронулся до его плеча, чтобы наладить контакт. – Могу я называть вас так?.. Спасибо. Послушайте, Стивен. Всё, что мне нужно – это задать вам несколько вопросов, после я постараюсь возместить ваше потерянное время. Я не собираюсь сдавать вас властям, честное слово, - получив в ответ неуверенный кивок, Сильвенио продолжил: - Для начала, я хотел бы знать – вы действительно являетесь представителем местной оппозиции?  
\- Да! Что ещё, блин, за странный вопрос? Я только что бросил гранату возле инкубатора, кем я ещё могу быть?! И – нет, я не террорист, скажу сразу. Взрыв был слабый, дыму от него, честно говоря, больше, чем другого вреда. И я постарался не задеть людей, ясно?  
Сильвенио едва заметно улыбнулся – тепло и одобрительно, и Аргза со смешком подумал, что парень, верно, сам того не зная, открыл наиболее короткий путь к сердцу Лиама этим последним своим заявлением.  
\- Я вам верю, не волнуйтесь. Итак… я правильно понимаю, что вы хотите не насилия, не переворота, но просто выразить свой протест против установленного законодательства?   
\- Ага. Вроде того, да. Мне не нравятся эти угнетатели! Они отнимают у нас нашу свободу – самое главное человеческое достояние! Никто не может здесь быть самим собой! Мой голос – это голос народа!  
\- Почему вы это делаете?  
Стивен насупился ещё больше. Глаза его сердито сверкнули из-под лохматой чёлки.  
\- Вы не догоняете, мистер, что ли? Я вам только что сказал, почему! Или вас тут всё устраивает?!  
\- При всём уважении… я лишь хотел сказать, что вы – не местный, как и мы. И у вас нет контрольной микросхемы, либо же я не могу нащупать ментально её отклик; следовательно, вы не только не родились здесь, но и не выросли тоже. Тем не менее, вы боретесь за справедливость в этой стране так, как вы её видите, и это, безусловно, ваше право, однако мне интересно узнать причины.  
Оппозиционер как-то сразу притих и отвернулся. Он молчал так долго, что Аргзе, придерживающему связанного за шиворот, пришлось как следует его встряхнуть. Только тогда, неохотно, словно через силу, Стивен еле слышно произнёс:  
\- Моя девушка… в коме. Уроды хотели отключить её, представляете? Предлагали избавиться от неё. Как от какого-то мусора. Хотели использовать её тело в каких-то своих экспериментах по пересадке сознания! – от вибрирующей ярости его голос вновь обрёл нежелательную сейчас громкость. – А я знаю, что она жива! Она просто спит! А они не разрешают мне покинуть планету с ней, потому что её отец подписал вместо неё этот тупой договор! И все, кому я это говорю, говорят мне просто оставить её! Я никогда этого не сделаю, понятно?!  
Сильвенио наклонил голову набок, удивлённо моргнув. Мотив, кажется, показался ему вполне убедительным, но теперь он, похоже, был не на шутку озадачен дальнейшими действиями, даже если раньше хоть какой-то план у него имелся. Он думал, будто знает, что делать с людьми принципиальными и убеждёнными, однако что делать с людьми влюблёнными – в этом он не разбирался от слова совсем. Аргза тем временем оглядел улицу: на них всё ещё практически демонстративно не обращали внимания, хотя крики Стивена наверняка разносились довольно далеко, но не существовало гарантий, что их местоположение уже вычислили какими-то ментальными примочками, выяснили, что Хранителю Знаний ничего пока не угрожает и потому не торопились. В любом случае, если Сильвенио хотел договориться с юным бунтарём до чего-то конкретного, следовало поспешить. Лиам, вероятно, и сам пришёл к такому же выводу, потому что сказал:  
\- Аргза… развяжи его.  
Надо отдать парню должное – когда лески опали и втянулись обратно в когти Аргзы, он не стал возобновлять бегство и шум: угрюмо потоптавшись на месте, он растёр запястья, на которых лески оставили красный след, и выжидающе посмотрел на Сильвенио.  
\- Стивен, вы знаете меня?  
\- Не уверен, - тот прищурился, не горя благожелательностью, но и не испытывая, по всей видимости, ничего шибко отрицательного по отношению к эрландеранцу. – Ты похож на этого Хранителя Знаний, он теперь по всем каналам. Родственник, что ли?  
Сильвенио выпрямился; улыбка его приобрела оттенок неискренней торжественности.  
\- Я он и есть. Хранитель Знаний Эрланы. Сильвенио Антэ Лиам, рад представиться.   
\- Да ладно! – Стивен вытаращился на него, как на привидение. – Гонишь?  
Сильвенио молча и терпеливо смотрел на него, ничего не собираясь доказывать. Оппозиционер тихо присвистнул и нервно провёл пятернёй по волосам.  
\- Значит, Хранитель Знаний… Ну. Может, это и к лучшему, - Стивен махнул рукой, прощаясь окончательно с какими-то своими сомнениями. – Вообще-то, плевать мне. Я слышал, ты мастак в таких делах – так что, если сможешь вернуть мне мою Рени, я буду благодарен и всё такое. Не сможешь – тогда просто отвалишь, договоримся так, и не будешь убеждать меня оставить оппозицию, ясно?  
\- Я и не соби…  
\- Как, говоришь, зовут твою деваху? – Аргза прекратил наблюдение за улицей и пристально оглядел парня, в который раз перебив Лиама.  
\- Рени. Тебе какое дело? Чтобы ей помочь, имя знать необязательно!   
Аргза покачал головой, предпочтя оставить свои соображения при себе. Лиам кивнул:  
\- Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, Стивен. А теперь вам лучше отвести нас к вашей девушке. Вы можете доверять мне: я послал сообщение городскому управлению, чтобы нас не преследовали и не следили за нашими перемещениями дистанционно, под мою персональную ответственность.  
Марлоу это не особенно убедило, но он так ничего и не возразил. С опаской покинул ненадёжное временно укрытие, поправил рюкзак, до того примотанный к его телу теми же лесками, и целеустремлённо зашагал вперёд с таким видом, будто при малейшем признаке опасности готов рвануть на всей скорости прочь и закидать по пути эту опасность содержимым рюкзака, наверняка не слишком безобидным. И лишь спустя минуту, пройдя какое-то расстояние, обернулся к идущим за ним Аргзе и Лиаму и предупредил:  
\- Мы идём в штаб Братства Хаоса. Я слышал, что ты, Хранитель Знаний, там не сильно в почёте, тебе лучше как-нибудь закрыть лицо. Мы ведь не какие-то профаны, а настоящие революционеры, как-никак. А ты – вроде как, один из тех, против кого мы сражаемся. Без обид.  
Аргза заметил, что при упоминании Братства Сильвенио резко побледнел и вздрогнул, остановившись посреди улицы. Хорошо, что сюрприз открылся сейчас, а не тогда, когда они бы уже пришли на место. Признаться, Аргза был уверен, что это обстоятельство заставит Лиама изменить решение, учитывая, что Братство определённо связано у него было с не самыми лучшими воспоминаниями – однако уже через секунду тот справился с собой и продолжил путь, правда, с таким видом, будто намерен прыгнуть в яму со смертельно ядовитыми змеями и тарантулами.  
\- Строишь из себя героя? – пират дёрнул уголком рта в усмешке. – Ну, строй дальше, мелочь. Я только не пойму, какого дьявола тебе это надо. Что ещё за неоправданная филантропия? Никто никого не убивает, все живы-здоровы, более-менее целы. Раньше, помнится мне, ты был доволен уже тем, чтобы никуда не встревать лишний раз.  
\- Никогда, - Лиам поднял на него взгляд. – Никогда я не был этим доволен.  
Надо сказать, ощущения их прогулка вызывала немного странные: этот безликий, бесцветный город с такими же бесцветными обитателями, похожими на привидений, коим не было абсолютно никакого дела до живых, эта ужасная тишина, это размеренное, медленное движение вокруг – возникало такое впечатление, словно всё это являлось лишь неубедительными картонными декорациями с заводными механизмами внутри. Идти, впрочем, пришлось не так долго, как представлялось Аргзе: в одном из дворов они свернули в какой-то пустующий подвал, вход в который был «замаскирован» обычной белой дверью, и обнаружили оставленный там аэромобиль.  
\- Мы проедем по подземному туннелю, - объяснил Стивен, открывая ещё одну дверь, из-за которой на них дохнуло сыростью и темнотой. – Здесь их куча. Не только в городе – это целая сеть, мы до сих пор не знаем её пределов распространения, а эти, наверху, туннелями уже не пользуются, судя по всему.   
\- Должно быть, наследство Империи, - Лиам понимающе кивнул, явно стараясь, тем не менее, не смотреть в тёмный провал туннеля.   
Они еле уместились в аэромобиле втроём – тот был старой модели, тесный и маленький, так что Аргза едва влез на заднее сиденье, да и Сильвенио на переднем пришлось подтянуть к себе колени. На запястье Лиама уже к тому моменту был защёлкнут маскировочный браслет, вытащенный Тёмной техникой из багажа, оставшегося в гостинице, и теперь вместо слишком узнаваемой внешности Хранителя Знаний эрландеранец приобрёл облик обыкновенного туриста, каковым он и хотел предстать. Аргза, согнувшийся в три погибели, пробормотал хмуро, глядя в окно:  
\- Та ещё будет поездочка, я смотрю.  
Он не ошибся. Мало того, что освещения в туннеле было не предусмотрено, и впереди были видны только те участки дороги, которые выхватывали по пути барахлящие время от времени фары, мало того, что система полёта аэромобиля тоже периодически «проседала», в результате чего дно машины до неприятного часто с визжащим скрипом проезжалось по неровному полу туннеля – так ещё и водитель из Марлоу был по-настоящему лихой, не очень-то заботящийся о сохранности пассажиров. И умудрялся при этом вставлять какие-то свои замечания на протяжении всего пути.  
\- Эти, - он пренебрежительно скривился, резко бросая машину вправо. – Так и не додумались на меня какое-нибудь следящее устройство прикрепить. Или вот на эту штуковину, на которой я разъезжаю здесь. Наверное, считают, что она слишком старая, и никто в здравом уме на неё не позарится! Ха! А может, они просто не учли её и тот подвал в каких-нибудь своих списках, и просто не знают, что у них такое есть.  
На заднем сидении с одной стороны не имелось стекла в окне, и на Аргзу сыпались оттуда целые комья земли и грязи. Он склонен был в данный момент согласиться с «этими» в сомнениях относительно использования этой рухляди, хотя и сам, бывало, частенько использовал в чужих странах тот транспорт, что попадался под руку, невзирая на технические характеристики.  
\- Хотя, я думаю, скоро до них дойдёт, что выследить меня можно проще, - аэромобиль с грохотом швырнуло об стену, и поскольку ремни безопасности в салоне почему-то оказались обрезаны, держаться оставалось разве что за кресла и ручки хлябающих дверей, явно не раз и не два раздолбанных в этом же туннеле. – Я же использую не их экологически-чистое топливо, а то, которое достать смогу через Братство. Но вообще-то я за экологию! Правда, какая уж тут экология, ни одного самого захудалого лесочка не осталось на планете! И эти тираны нам ещё что-то предъявляют!.. Ай, блин!.. Поворот пропустил! Придётся задний ход дать, уфф…  
В зеркало заднего вида Аргза поймал перепуганный взгляд Лиама: похоже, даже если тот и хотел что-либо спросить у Стивена касательно их предстоящей миссии или Братства, то был слишком занят тем, что молился каким-то своим богам за собственную жизнь. А может, и не молился, а просто трясся, непривычный к аттракционам такого рода. Для Аргзы же всё это, хоть особого удобства не доставляло, всё равно казалось глотком свежего воздуха после скучного однообразия города наверху.  
Примерно как раз тогда, когда у Аргзы в его скрученном положении в четвёртый раз за время поездки предупреждающе заныла затёкшая спина, а Стивен исчерпал все темы для замечаний о «недоразвитых угнетателях Свободы» - они прибыли на место, коим оказался какой-то подземный зал; от него расходились такие же узкие туннели, как тот, по которому они приехали. Жилой вид грот приобретал исключительно благодаря развешанным по стенам энергосберегающим лампам, ящикам с вещами и провизией, которыми грот был заставлен, разложенным тут и там на земле одеялам и сонно бродящим туда-сюда немногочисленным обитателям. Обитатели, к слову, тоже не слишком впечатляли: большинство – те, кого можно было разглядеть в полумраке – выглядели не старше Стивена, да и не серьёзнее его. Аргза, выбравшись из машины и размяв как следует мышцы, был, признаться, даже как-то разочарован:  
\- И это – логово Братства? Серьёзно? Вот эта сырая пещерка под землёй и жалкая шайка сопляков? Томп, конечно, никогда щепетильностью не отличался, но вы, ребята, просто на самое дно скатились. Тоже мне, «революционеры» хреновы!  
Стивен оглянулся на него с неудовольствием хозяина берлоги, в чьей компетентности посмели усомниться какие-то посторонние. Очевидно, ему это место виделось совершенно в другом свете, как и ожидалось от подобного идеалиста.  
\- Ничего ты не понимаешь! – обиделся он. – Ровным счётом ничего! Ну да, здесь не семизвёздочный отель, к которым ты, похоже, привык. Ну и что? Мы боремся за Свободу, а не за комфорт! Не за возможность разлёживаться на мягких постельках и пользоваться благами цивилизации! – под откровенно скептическим взглядом Аргзы пыл его немного поутих, и он пояснил несколько сконфуженно: - Ладно, слушай, мы тут, вроде как, добровольцы. Нас не так много, ясно? Братство нас сюда не посылало официально, а это значит, что силовой поддержки у нас нет. На поверхности нас слишком быстро засекут, у этих уродов отличная система коммуникаций и всякие техно-штучки. Поэтому мы тусуемся в подземке и вылезаем только для какого-нибудь митинга. Ну… или, там, запасы пополнить. Мы просто группа людей, которым не всё равно, что здесь происходит.  
«Разумеется, - подумал Аргза, закатив глаза к потолку. – Сам-то Уоррен не такой дурак, чтобы финансировать эту подпольную шарашку и рисковать войной с этой Республикой. Не его уровень. Я должен был догадаться, что это не его инициатива.»  
\- Стив!   
\- Марлоу! Камрад!  
К ним подбежали двое парней, наперебой выкрикивающие приветствия. Они, как и Стивен, одеты были во что-то яркое, спортивное. Руки одного из них были перемазаны в лиловой и зелёной краске, у другого на голове восседала, как живая, какого-то клоунского вида высокая шляпа, придающая его облику изрядной нелепости.  
\- Джо, Кевин, - Марлоу кивнул обоим, приняв несуразный важный вид, и указал себе за спину. – Это наши гости. Не граждане Республики. Обещали помочь мне – ну, вы знаете, с моим делом.  
Его приятели переглянулись между собой, и в этих взглядах Аргза заметил очевидное сдержанное желание обоих привычно покрутить у виска пальцем: судя по всему, Стивен со своим «делом» о спящей девушке успел поднадоесть даже своим сообщникам. Возражать, однако, никто не стал. Джо (или Кевин, Аргза не разобрал) заметил лишь:  
\- Ну, эээ, как скажешь, камрад. Мы хотели спросить про митинг завтра. Всё в силе?  
Стивен подумал немного и кивнул:  
\- Да. Подождите только, сейчас им всё покажу и обговорим детали.  
Он отвёл Аргзу и сохранявшего молчание Сильвенио в сторону, подальше от остальных обитателей грота. Там, вдали от ламп, в уютной темноте, кто-то лежал в целой куче одеял и пледов, и из-под утеплённого вороха тряпья свешивалась маленькая женская рука. Очень аккуратно, будто боясь потревожить спящего, Стивен откинул одеяла и с какой-то особенной нежностью посмотрел на лицо девушки, открывшееся их взглядам.  
\- Вот. Моя Рени.  
Аргза выдохнул. Это действительно была Рени – та самая, встреченная им в этой тупой игре Близнецов. Всё то же миловидное, детское какое-то личико, и всё то же сосредоточенное выражение проступало на нём сквозь сон – и даже длинные волосы сохранили свой дурацкий розово-голубой окрас, у корней, впрочем, выцветший до обычного пшеничного оттенка. Мир оказался куда как теснее, чем Аргзе представлялось раньше – но всё, что он испытывал по этому поводу, сводилось к лёгкому удивлению. Надо же, подумал он. Бывает и так, что ж.  
\- Ренива Шлимм, - пробормотал себе под нос Лиам, и Аргза вспомнил, что тот говорил тогда что-то о досье на всех «игроков», которые он видел, будучи Контроллером. – Ничего себе… интересное совпадение. Стивен, что с ней?  
Их проводник нахмурился, очнувшись от трепетного разглядывания спящей.  
\- Вы двое знаете её, что ли? Откуда?  
\- Довелось пересечься кое-где, - отозвался Лиам приглушённо. – Я только знаю её имя… и некоторые характеристики, которые мне были нужны в тех обстоятельствах, при которых мы с ней познакомились… или, вернее, при которых _я_ узнал её. Сама мисс Шлимм меня не видела. Но когда мы расстались, я, честно говоря, был уверен, что с ней всё будет в порядке. Её состояние не вызывало каких-либо опасений, хотя было это не так давно, и я не понимаю, что же такого случилось за то время…  
\- Ты с кем-то спутал её, Хранитель Знаний, - Стивен сел на пол возле одеяльного гнезда, в котором спала девушка, и бережно взял её за руку, глубоко вздохнув. Лицо его, до того серьёзное и почти воинственное, как будто осунулось в этот миг, и вся его воодушевлённость борца с несправедливостью сменилась отчаянной усталостью человека, борющегося в основном с собственным сильным искушением просто опустить руки и сдаться однажды судьбе. – Рени уже два года никуда не вылетает с этой планеты, так что ты просто не мог встретить её «не так давно». И я, как видите… застрял тут с ней. Я не знаю, почему это случилось. Никто не может сказать мне ничего толкового по этому поводу. Два года назад мы прилетели на эту планету на корабле её отца – этого говнюка из Федерации, он там, вроде, какая-то важная шишка, визит, насколько мне известно, нёс дипломатический характер – и всё было в порядке. Но здесь дико скучно, и мы… ну, мы проводили время в Интернете, и однажды я вышел на прогулку, а потом вернулся, и она… она… - Стивен побледнел и сглотнул. – …и она уже была такой. Она уснула прямо в одежде, лицом на планшете. Ну, я подумал – мало ли, устала, может. Взял у неё планшет – там какая-то странная игрушка была запущена, Рени у меня любила… в смысле, любит эти онлайн-игры, та ещё геймерша. Постоянно в них задротила. Я закрыл эту игру, выключил планшет, чтобы зарядку не посадить. Стал ждать, пока она проснётся, - его пальцы беспомощно поглаживали ладонь девушки, а глаза сделались совсем несчастными. – Но она не просыпалась, понимаете? День, два… неделю. Месяц. Её отцу уже давно пора было вернуться домой, но она не просыпалась. Он думал, что местная медицина поможет ей – здесь же, вроде, такие крутые медики. Они не помогли. Они говорили, что физически с ней всё в порядке, и проблема в том, что её сознание просто… не здесь. А где-то ещё. И эти ублюдки с их телепатией не смогли помочь и в этом! Они заявили, что не могут найти её разум в ментальном пространстве, и что если попытаются вернуть её насильно, то это может плохо кончиться. И знаете, что сделал её отец? – неожиданно голос его упал до свистящего от злости шёпота. – Он решил просто прекратить старания. Подписал за неё договор, по которому она официально становится частью Республики Нового Света, и улетел восвояси! По этому договору они должны позаботиться о ней… и этот глупец поверил! И теперь у неё какой-то датчик в теле… который мешает нам улететь. Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь дотащить её до какого-нибудь корабля – а я перепробовал множество способов сделать это незаметно, поверьте – у них ещё на вылете срабатывает какой-то сигнал, и судно возвращают в порт. Претензия одна и та же: они говорят, что я не могу увезти гражданина Республики с планеты без согласия этого гражданина. И в то же время они настаивают, чтобы я планету покинул – один. Точнее, с моими друзьями, которые меня тут поддерживают. Я пытался пробраться на чужой корабль «зайцем», подкупал туристов, растратив все свои сбережения, пытался даже как-то притвориться, что я один из них, из жителей Республики – и каждый раз меня ловили. И я вынужден был убегать с ней. Потому что они твердят, что ей уже не помочь. Что нужно просто отключить окончательно связь её тела с сознанием и пересадить ей новую личность. Законопослушную, - Стивен горько усмехнулся. – И… вот я здесь. Всё, что я могу, это оставаться здесь, не отлучаясь, потому что не могу быть уверенным, что без меня её не найдут. Я жду её пробуждения. И пытаюсь бороться с этой гнилой системой, которая держит нас тут, как умею. А умею я… в общем, немного, да. Я выхожу на протесты, выкрикиваю лозунги и мозолю глаза местному правительству. Не только ради того, чтобы надоесть им до такой степени, что они выкинут меня за пределы Республики вместе с Рени, приняв моё условие. Это… ради людей тоже. Я жду, что они очнутся. Хоть кто-нибудь. Что кто-нибудь заметит меня. Услышит. И проснётся, потому что они все спят, прямо как Рени, только с открытыми глазами. Ходят, общаются, в какой-то мере, смотрят свои дурацкие образовательные программы, работают, едят… и всё – как во сне. Они как чёртовы зомби. И я знаю, что Рени, если бы… если бы она была _со мной_ , я имею в виду… она бы одобрила. Сказала бы, конечно, что я наивный чудак… но одобрила бы.  
Повисла пауза. Ни Лиам, ни Аргза ничего не говорили по поводу услышанного: Сильвенио не знал, как утешить в такой ситуации, а Аргза не считал нужным об этом задумываться. Однако их сочувствия и не понадобилось: через две минуты Стивен справился с эмоциями, и спросил уже спокойно, прежним вызывающим тоном:  
\- Ну что, Хранитель Знаний? Сможешь что-нибудь сделать для неё? Ты же мощный телепат. Уж всяко мощнее этих, наверху, а?  
Лиам опустил взгляд, неловко ссутулив плечи. Он был растерян, очевидно, и взволнован – а ещё не хотел давать ложные надежды тому, кому эти надежды могли стоить слишком дорого после двух лет ожидания.  
\- Я попробую, - сказал он. – Я, правда, попробую. Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, Стивен, я уже говорил вам… но если моих сил окажется недостаточно…  
\- Забей, - перебивая, тот махнул рукой, опустошённый этим разговором и своими воспоминаниями. – Мне это уже говорили. Много раз. Просто попытки для меня будет достаточно. Главное – не причини ей вреда. Я, вроде как… верю тебе.  
Лиам посмотрел ему в глаза и кивнул.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда я могу приступать?   
\- Что, прямо сейчас? Э… ну, давай. Вперёд.  
Стивен подвинулся, пропуская его к Рени. Лиам сел на его место у изголовья импровизированной постели, внимательно вгляделся в лицо девушки и дотронулся до её висков кончиками пальцев.  
\- Это может занять некоторое время, - предупредил он, полуобернувшись через плечо. – И я хотел бы попросить вас… не нарушать контакт. Я впаду в подобие транса и отключусь от внешнего мира, так что буду весьма признателен, если вы попросите своих друзей не трогать меня в это время и не перемещать. К мисс Шлимм, соответственно, это также относится.   
Дождавшись подтверждения, что его никто не потревожит, Сильвенио прижал пальцы к вискам девушки плотнее, прислонился к её лбу своим и закрыл глаза, после чего его напряжённая спина обмякла, давая понять, что процесс вхождения в чужое сознание уже начался. Аргза не без некоторого любопытства наблюдал за этим со стороны, невольно вспоминая тот инцидент с возвращением Конрадова призрака, которого Лиам точно так же изгонял из его разума. Стивен же неловко топтался на месте, поглядывая на телепата и свою возлюбленную, и, видимо, маялся от желания хоть как-нибудь помочь – или хотя бы иметь возможность отслеживать процесс изнутри: верить-то он, может, и верил Хранителю Знаний, но всё равно волновался заметно.  
\- Стив! От Бларка сообщение пришло, говорит, срочно!  
Из группы столпившихся поодаль обитателей логова Стивену приглашающе махнули рукой, и он, придя в себя, направился к ним. Аргза пошёл с ним – сидеть без дела и просто ждать, пока Лиам тут закончит со своей благотворительностью, его как-то не прельщало.  
\- Что за Бларк? – спросил он просто так, без особого интереса.  
\- Наш разведчик. Маскируется и бегает лучше всех, поэтому держи нас в курсе всего, что на поверхности важного происходит.  
Стоявшая в центре группы коротко стриженная девушка в армейском костюме держала коммуникатор на вытянутых руках так, чтобы другим хорошо было видно происходящее на экране. Аргза присмотрелся: по всей вероятности, кто-то снимал на камеру какое-то помещение и транслировал запись сюда. А снимал, судя по всему, кто-то не слишком опытный: изображение было сильно затемнено, периодически шло волнами помех и тряслось, словно импровизированный оператор нервничал и спешил. Разглядеть с экрана удалось лишь молчаливую очередь перед входом в здание, откуда велась съёмка, да ещё какую-то металлическую арку, которая сканировала проходящих под ней людей. Тем не менее, этим бестолковым представителям так называемой оппозиции, кажется, увиделось в послании что-то такое, чего не увидел он:  
\- Бларк! – Стивен протиснулся между товарищами поближе к коммуникатору, чем-то сильно поражённый. – Бларк, это – то, что я думаю? То самое место? И ты внутри?  
Изображение вновь пошло крупной рябью, а потом из коммуникатора раздался усиленный динамиками шёпот:  
\- Да. Это оно и я внутри. Но не думаю, что надолго. Пацаны, я не знаю, что делать, если честно. Я не могу выйти так, как зашёл – внутри куча охраны, я кое-как заныкался за одним из этих подъёмников, что у самого входа. Только я всё меньше уверен, что эти штуки – именно подъёмники… из них никто не выходит. А охрана прочёсывает периметр, потому что эти, которых сюда приводят – у некоторых что-то типа замыкания происходит, и они сбиваются с пути. И разбредаются по углам… А! Чёрт! Один прямо сюда идёт! Если за ним пойдёт охранник, он увидит меня! Чччёёёёрт… нет, чувак, не иди сюда!.. не иди! Вали! Кыш!.. Он не слышит. Или не понимает. Но, может, ещё пронесёт, вроде, никого, кроме этого дауна, не видно, я просто… - внезапно в динамиках что-то громыхнуло, и экран целиком затянуло серым – видимо, телефон Бларка упал на пол. – АААА!!!  
Прежде, чем кто-либо успел среагировать на этот крик, Стивен быстро выхватил гаджет из рук девушки и обрубил связь, после чего сразу же выключил и само устройство. Аргза усмехнулся: парень был не так безнадёжен, если ему хватило ума сообразить, что, раз уж их горе-разведчик попался, звонок можно без труда отследить. Остальные смотрели на Марлоу с очевидным испугом в ожидании каких-нибудь решений.  
\- Пока вы не начали скулить и накладывать в штаны от страха, - Аргза обвёл малолеток презрительным взглядом с высоты своего роста. – Я хотел бы узнать, что это сейчас было.   
Судя по ответным настороженным взглядам, которыми его одарили, вот-вот должны были посыпаться глупые вопросы в духе «а ты вообще кто» от тех, кому его до сих пор не представили – но хозяйка коммуникатора упредила это, внимательно на него посмотрев:  
\- Ого. Сам Паук, да? – она хмыкнула и пояснила остальным: - Видела его ещё в первом штабе Братства. Он кореш Босса, насколько я знаю. И, вроде как, как на нашей стороне, - её прищур, направленный на него, выдал секундное сомнение. - …да?  
\- Нет, - Аргза нетерпеливо оскалился. – На своей собственной. Но вы, детский сад, так и быть, заинтриговали меня. На какое такое секретное предприятие проник этот неудачник? И почему не смылся? Местная полиция, как я видел, не очень-то бегать любит, не догнала бы.  
Они всё ещё мялись, явно не убеждённые до конца в том, что ему можно доверять. Стивен, как единственный здесь, кто уже в любом случае доверил пришельцам больше, чем должен был, махнул рукой и ответил:  
\- Мы не знаем, ясно? Просто какое-то здание. Нам известно про него только его местоположение и то, что там исчезают люди. Массово. Заходят туда и уже и не возвращаются. Уже почти полтора года пытаемся попасть туда и выяснить больше, но никогда не удаётся – там охрана чуть ли не серьёзнее, чем в правительственных организациях. Но Бларк, похоже, как-то смог пробраться…  
Он решительно выдохнул, выдвинув вперёд подбородок. Воинственность вкупе с упрямством, отразившиеся на лице парнишки, вновь не имели уже ничего общего с тем выражением, с которым он рассказывал о ситуации с Рени. Всё в нём указывало на то, что в этой шайке энтузиастов он негласно занимал позицию лидера – в частности, то, что никто не стал спорить, когда он заявил:  
\- Мы спасём Бларка из рук этих тиранов. Не дадим голосу Свободы зачахнуть!  
Сжав кулаки, чтобы окончательно продемонстрировать твёрдость своих намерений, он поднял на Аргзу глаза и спросил – будто бы безразлично, но, как Аргза без труда распознал, с потаённой надеждой, потому что даже этот сопляк понимал, что помощь им вполне может понадобиться:  
\- Ты пойдёшь с нами?  
Аргза задумался. Размяться, считал он, не помешало бы, даже если это означало участвовать в чём-то настолько нелепом вместе с этими сопляками, как чьё-то спасение. Да и показать этой Республике метафорический средний палец не помешало бы. Однако, если на Лиама в его отсутствие кто-то нападёт… это будет, безусловно, самая идиотская ошибка в жизни любого из тех, кто на это осмелится, но хлопот это прибавит изрядно.  
\- Я останусь, - любительница армейских прикидов глянула сначала на Аргзу, затем – на гнездо из одеял возле стены. – Присмотрю за ними. Перетащу в другое убежище, если что. Рени дорога не только Стиву, - и она зачем-то представилась, хотя никто её не спрашивал: - Я Шем.  
Аргза ухмыльнулся. Это его устраивало, за неимением лучших гарантий.  
\- Тогда я в деле.  
После стылого, тёмного подземелья, где стены и потолок, казалось, давили всей своей земляной массой, было странно и дико выходить в разливавшийся снаружи бело-жёлтый полдень, и солнце поначалу едко слепило глаза. Стоило бы, пожалуй, выбрать для такой вылазки ночь, чтобы не отсвечивать лишний раз со всей этой бандой, но ждать её наступления Стивен не хотел, и в результате было решено слиться с толпой: члены Братства, как оказалось, имели при себе грим, парики стандартного цвета и длины и белое одеяние, благодаря чему добились похвального сходства с жителями города, а Аргза, недолго думая, просто стянул из своего багажа ещё один маскировочный браслет – и тоже таким образом перестал выделяться, хотя и не горел желанием представлять, как глупо выглядит со стороны. Они старались идти размеренным шагом, словно бы никуда не торопясь, как все горожане, и Стивен попутно тихо их наставлял, обращаясь, вероятно, по большей части к Аргзе, чем к знакомым с этим городом товарищам:  
\- Помните о том, что вести себя надо точь-в-точь как они, если мы хотим следовать плану, ясно? У них нет на улицах камер наблюдения, потому что им этого не нужно: за нами следят тысячи пар глаз каждую секунду. Даже если кажется, что они не смотрят – это не так. Никто из них не полезет нас останавливать, если что-то покажется подозрительным, и никто не будет ничего спрашивать – нежелательная информация просто дойдёт по телепатической сети до нужных лиц. Я думаю, они не нашли наше убежище пока только потому, что не искали намеренно, раз уж мы не особо им мешаем. Но после сегодняшнего… кто знает. Короче, если вдруг что – разбегаемся в разные стороны, и желательно не сразу в подземку.   
Он походил на Рени этой своей деловитостью и умением просчитывать тактику на сколько-то ходов вперёд. Аргза вспомнил другую знакомую ему парочку юных революционеров, таких же влюблённых, и так же полных какой-то идеалистической чуши – но Дева и Рак закончили плохо, да и раздражали они гораздо сильнее.  
\- Люди, которые пропадают в этом здании, - продолжал Стивен, поравнявшись с варваром. – Мы долго наблюдали за ними… и кое-что заметили. Они, вроде как… ущербные, по понятиям хамелеонов. Что-то с ними не так. У нас есть предположение, что это – те, у кого программа глючит или не приживается. И их… отправляют туда. Наше дело – выяснить, зачем. Надеюсь, Бларк продержится там ещё немного.  
Собственно, план был не слишком сложным: он заключался в том, чтобы присоединиться к нужной очереди, войти вместе с ней и уже внутри действовать по обстоятельствам – первоочередной целью было выяснить, куда увозят этих «ущербных», действуя на эффекте неожиданности, а уже затем – искать Бларка. Аргзу всё это, признаться, незримо веселило: подобные шпионские игры – к которым он прибегал крайне, крайне редко – каждый раз были для него в новинку, и он чувствовал себя единственным взрослым, исключительно ради забавы участвующим в детском утреннике. Он не собирался никого спасать – но воспользоваться возможностью, чтобы прибить в суматохе сколько-нибудь местных, раз уж Лиама пока нет рядом, считал практически делом чести, если об этой чести в его отношении можно было вообще говорить всерьёз.  
Вопреки смутным ожиданиям Аргзы, перед загадочным зданием, в которое им предстояло ворваться, не толпилось никаких буйных психопатов. Люди, собравшиеся перед входом, имели всё тот же бессмысленный взгляд, что и прочие жители Республики, всё те же механические движения, и так же не произносили ни слова. И только подобравшись поближе, Аргза заметил кое-какие отличия: у кого-то, к примеру, едва уловимо дёргались лицевые мышцы, у кого-то глаза смотрели в разные стороны, у кого-то слюна стекала из приоткрытого рта на подбородок и капала на безупречно-белый костюм, а от кого-то – пришлось как следует напрячь слух – исходили невнятные, чуть слышные звуки, отчего-то вызывавшие ассоциации со сломанной техникой различного рода. Аргза занял место позади типа, безотчётливо перебирающего пальцами воздух возле опущенных рук, и уже за варваром выстроились в цепочку представители оппозиции, поскольку его маскировка благодаря браслету из всех них была самой удачной. И кстати, о маскировке… На трёх-четырёх запястьях под широкими рукавами тоже обнаружились браслеты – не точно такие же, как у Аргзы, а похожие больше на скромные украшения из чёрных гибких пластин, и это как раз было подозрительно, учитывая здешнюю политику по поводу всяческих декоративных элементов. Впускали людей группами по пятеро с интервалом в десять минут, и всё, что можно было увидеть, пока дверь была открыта – это охранников внутри. Обратно никто из тех, кто вошёл туда перед ними за всё прошедшее с момента присоединения к очереди время, так и не вышел, как Стивен и говорил.  
В конце концов, Аргзе и самому стало интересно, что же там происходит, за закрытыми дверями. Внутрь он, когда очередь дошла наконец и до него, заходил с неясным предчувствием, которое возникает, когда какой-то тайне предстоит вот-вот открыться.  
И, разумеется, он оказался прав.  
В своей пятёрке он был четвёртым – остальные должны были дождаться сигнала от идущего следом за ним Кевина (или Джо). Он тут же оглядел помещение, соотнося по памяти увиденное с тем, что снял неудачник Бларк, прежде чем попался – всё верно: вот четыре чёрных цилиндра подъёмников с двойными автоматическими дверями, похожие на кабинки общественных телепортов, вот сканирующая арка, вот зеленокожие хамелеоны за своими голографическими мониторами, а вот и кое-что новенькое – узкое светящееся табло под потолком, где загорался номер нужной «кабинки». Только от него – да ещё от мониторов – и создавалось всё освещение: ни ламп, ни хотя бы окон в помещении не наблюдалось, однако, то ли этого было достаточно, то ли ночное зрение у Аргзы вдруг улучшилось – но ощущения пребывания в темноте почему-то не было.   
Первый из пятерых подошёл к арке. Аргза, решивший, что это обычный металлодетектор, отвернулся, оценивая численность охраны и их вооружение, заключавшееся, кажется, в одних лишь электрошокерах. И тут кто-то сзади него тихо охнул – и ему пришлось посмотреть.  
Под аркой, вместо симметричного, аккуратного жителя Республики стоял теперь форменный урод с лицом и телом, сильно перекошенными на одну сторону. Правый глаз был слеп и истекал чем-то жёлтым, из скрюченного в ужасной гримасе рта слюна текла пополам с той же жёлтой слизью. При этом он махал руками, вертелся на месте, хромая, и кричал, как если бы ему было больно, хотя до этого момента демонстрировал полнейшее спокойствие. Для персонала же, судя по всему, это не явилось неожиданностью ни в какой мере: на экране ближайшего работника – тем и хороша была голограмма, что её можно было прочитать и с обратной стороны – выплыла красная надпись «Брак. Смешанный психико-физиологический тип», после чего охрана невозмутимо оттащила калеку в кабину. Послышался ещё один крик, какое-то непонятное гудение пополам с шипением – и всё опять смолкло, как будто и не было ничего.   
Оппозиционер за спиной Аргзы чуть не выдал себя порывом начатого движения – Аргза упредил его, сделав шаг назад и наступив ему на ногу.  
\- Рано, - пробормотал он сквозь зубы, надеясь, что тот не станет делать глупостей. – Ещё двое перед нами. Пока наблюдаем.  
Его догадки оставшиеся двое республиканцев подтвердили. Оба, проходя через арку, приобрели новые черты: один оказался покрыт какими-то язвами и коростой по всей коже, а другой явил безумный, совершенно одержимый взгляд, захохотал маниакально и бросился прямо на стену – перехватить его успели за мгновение до того, как он бы расшиб себе лицо. У обоих имелись на руках те же браслеты, замеченные Аргзой ещё на улице – и это значило, что браслеты, и впрямь, служили тем же целям, что и его собственный. А детекторы в арке, должно быть, снимали заданные установки не только с самих браслетов, но и с чипов в головах бедолаг – отсюда и внезапная эмоциональность, от которой жителей Республики проклятые хамелеоны с таким упорством старались удержать подальше, по их же словам. У обоих в диагнозах, выводимых на мониторы в числе прочей информации, значилось слово «брак», разнились лишь примечания: «физический тип» и «психический». И обоих охрана растащила по кабинам.  
Вернее – таково было намерение охранников. На деле же исчезнуть в чёрном «подъёмнике» успел только один – тот, что с психическим типом. Потому что в этот момент Аргза начал действовать: лесками поймал охранника и прежде, чем двери за первым больным закрылись, толкнул его точно между двойных створок, не давая кабине защёлкнуться. В то же время Кевин (Джо?) выстрелил в воздух из захваченного с собой пистолета – это послужило сигналом, и остальные оппозиционеры ворвались в здание, мигом рассредоточившись по периметру таким образом, чтобы их не так-то просто было поймать. Аргза же, воспользовавшись Тёмной техникой, переместился внутрь кабины, за спину зажатого между створками охранника, и схватил его за горло, не давая двигаться.  
\- Паук! – это был голос Стивена. – Мы займёмся данными с их компьютеров! А внутри этих штуковин – дело за тобой!  
Аргза оглянулся, не выпуская чужого горла. На подъёмник то, что находилось внутри цилиндра, не походило вообще: стены и потолок были усеяны какими-то сложными устройствами с дистанционным управлением, скреплённые друг с другом подвижными металлическими стержнями, а на полу, вокруг безвольно застывшего в центре обладателя всевозможных кожных заболеваний, размещалось множество прозрачных – и пустых сейчас – герметичных контейнеров, тоже, судя по виду, автоматизированных. Ничего больше не происходило – ни шипения, ни гудения, ни каких-либо изменений. Даже охранник так и не попытался высвободиться. Аргза слегка нажал ему когтем на кадык, ещё не царапая, но предвещая такую возможность – и процедил:  
\- Как это работает? Говори.   
Охранник, как и все работники в этом здании, тоже был из хамелеонов. Его полупрозрачная топазовая кожа переливалась матовыми бликами на свету, и на шее в том месте, где сдавливал её Аргза, отчётливо проступали сине-зелёные артерии. Острые уши были скрыты под защитным шлемом, небольшим и на вид не особенно надёжным. И он до сих пор не сделал не то чтобы ни одного лишнего шевеления – а вообще ни одного.  
\- Запуск системы утилизации не произойдёт, пока камера не герметична, - только и сказал он.  
Аргза прищурился. Ему не хотелось бы, чтобы все эти недружелюбно выглядящие хреновины приняли его за ещё одного «бракованного», когда двери закроются. Но, в конце концов, он, в отличие от пропавшего разведчика, мог выбраться так же, как и зашёл, в любую минуту, а потому не стал долго раздумывать и, выкинув пленного охранника наружу, позволил дверям закрыться.  
_[Активация произведена. Просьба не двигаться в целях обеспечения максимальной безопасности в процессе Вашей утилизации.]_  
Голос раздался откуда-то с потолка – а затем всё вдруг словно бы ожило. Контейнеры взлетели с пола, разом распахнув крышки, и закружились вокруг больного, пока различные механизмы со стен и потолка обрабатывали его со всех сторон. Аргзе даже пришлось закрыть себя энергетическим щитом, чтобы не попасть в зону действия.  
_Обрабатывали_. Другое слово, пожалуй, и подобрать было сложно к тому, что творилось сейчас. Механизмы монотонно жужжали, пыхтели, свистели каждый на свой лад и летали вокруг человека в центре кабины с такой стремительностью, что глаз не успевал уследить за ними – и заняты они все до единого были тем, что целеустремлённо разбирали человека на части. Для начала его зафиксировали в вертикальном положении, словно куклу. Кожу аккуратно надрезали в нужных местах и сняли почти целиком, как одежду (с которой, впрочем, расправились секундой ранее без особого почтения) – верхнюю часть кожи головы вместе с волосами срезали отдельно. Так же аккуратно, тело распилили на куски несколькими циркулярными пилами – одна из них, самая маленькая, сделала лоботомию черепа, после чего какими-то щипцами оттуда был бережно извлечён мозг. Потом одна группа инструментов тщательно удаляла мясо с костей, а другая, вскрыв грудную клетку и брюшную полость, вынимала внутренние органы. Наконец, когда от человека остался один лишь окровавленный разваливающийся скелет, настал черёд костей, которые были просто-напросто размельчены в порошок. И всё это время контейнеры бешено сновали туда-сюда по камере, собирая получившийся биоматериал с по-настоящему педантичной кропотливостью: ни одной капли крови, ни одной частички костного порошка, ни одного лоскутка мышечных тканей не коснулось пола.  
_[Процедура утилизации завершена. Благодарим за Ваш вклад в развитие Республики Нового Света.]_  
После этого наполненные доверху контейнеры, выстроившись в круг, опустились куда-то вниз вместе с центральной частью пола, взамен которой тут же выехала из люка новая. На стене загорелась зелёная лампочка, и сверху донизу кабину простерилизовало горячим паром, который и издал шипение – и Аргза, молча наблюдавший всю сцену от начала до конца, переместился за пределы кабины.  
Оппозиционеры к тому моменту успели согнать всех хамелеонов в центр помещения, держа их под прицелами пневматических ружей. Стивен перекачивал с одного из рабочих компьютеров данные на флешку. Он вопросительно обернулся к Аргзе и, увидев выражение лица пирата, не на шутку, похоже, встревожился:  
\- Что там такое? Я не могу прочитать большую часть записей в их электронных архивах – какой-то непонятный язык, на всеобщем только самое основное. Что-нибудь узнал про то, где держат Бларка?  
Аргза мрачно покачал головой. Ему не понравилось то, что он увидел – убийство человеком человека он понимал и одобрял всецело, это было частью естественного порядка вещей, при котором выживает лишь сильнейший. Но убийство человека машинами, безличное и не оставлявшее ни следа от жертвы… это находилось где-то за гранью. Так быть не должно. Хотя бы потому, что в этом не было абсолютно ничего естественного.  
\- Не думаю, что твоего дружка где-то держат. Скорее всего, его запихнули в одну из этих херовин тут, не разбираясь.  
\- И? Что в них делается, блин?  
Аргза сказал. Стивен шокированно замер, как и большинство его приятелей. Они начали оглядываться на чёрные кабины с куда большим страхом, чем до того. Самого впечатлительного вырвало тут же, в углу. Аргза повернулся к группе хамелеонов, подцепил одного из них за воротник и, подняв над полом, как следует встряхнул:  
\- Итак. Ты, ушастый, сейчас всё расскажешь. Что за чертовщина тут творится?  
Клерк безучастно смотрел на него своими рыбьими глазами. Аргза понял, что тот совещался телепатически с кем-то из руководства, потому что возражать не стал и бесцветным голосом поведал:  
\- Определённый процент населения Республики Нового Света из-за ошибок программы или сбоя генетического кода приобретает различные отклонения от нормы. Если ошибка проявляется в период созревания в Инкубаторе, особь демонтируют и создают заново. В случае, если ошибка проявляется позднее, либо же если сбой связан с принятием гражданства в Республике зрелого индивидуума с уже имеющимися отклонениями, допускается урелигулированное для каждой отдельной ситуации количество попыток исправить положение путём хирургического или программного вмешательства. В случае, если вмешательство не принесло желательного результата и ошибка проявляется снова, особь отправляется на утилизацию в Безымянное здание, где происходит полный демонтаж телесной оболочки в целях дальнейшего изучения головного мозга бракованной особи и вторичного использования генетического материала. Материал, не представляющий ценности для исследований и научных опытов, перерабатывается в сырьё для различных категорий производимых в Республике Нового Света товаров.  
Аргза отпустил клерка. Ему не хотелось знать никаких подробностей. Члены Братства же избегали смотреть друг на друга, боясь увидеть тот же ужас в глазах товарища, что испытывали сами. Только Стивен отважился задать вопрос – видимо, единственный из них, в ком надежда и впрямь умирала самой последней:  
\- Бларк Бенетти… он был здесь. Что с ним стало?  
Может быть, именно из-за этой надежды он и стал лидером в своей группке юных искателей справедливости: именно она объединяла вокруг него людей, она помогала ему продержаться два года на этой планете и до сих пор всё не бросить его откровенно бессмысленную «оппозиционную» деятельность. Аргза помнил: Лиам тоже был таким когда-то давно… и чем больше времени проходило, тем меньше надежды в нём оставалось. Стивена, вероятно, ожидало то же самое – потому что его иллюзии никому не жаль было уже сейчас. Хамелеон ответил ему:  
\- Индивидуум по имени Бларк Бенетти был пойман с поличным и обвинён в незаконном проникновении на закрытую территорию, а также в шпионаже и незаконной передачи секретной информации третьим лицам. Вина доказана, имеется вещественное доказательство в виде коммуникатора данного индивидуума. Согласно законам Республики Нового Света, приведён к демонтажу телесной оболочки и утилизации.  
Поражённый, Стивен отступил на шаг. Потом ещё на один – и ещё, пока не натолкнулся спиной на одного из своих товарищей. Аргза усмехнулся.  
\- Хранителю Знаний это не понравится, - заявил он лениво и направился к выходу. – Я, к слову, тоже не в восторге, но, по большей части, мне похер. Вашей шарашке всё равно так или иначе конец.  
\- Это секретная информация, мистер Грэн, - донеслось ему вслед. – Разглашение её лидерам других государств недопустимо, поскольку в настоящее время мы придерживаемся политики международного сотрудничества, что будет затруднительно в случае составления ими неблагоприятного психологического портрета нашей страны.  
Аргзе даже стало любопытно. Он обернулся, окинув насмешливым взглядом не предпринимающих никаких действий хамелеонов, и с предвкушением долгожданной расправы продемонстрировал им когти и самый хищный свой оскал: Сильвенио рядом не было, а значит, можно было убивать. Наконец-то. Он скучал по виду чужой крови.  
\- Ну, и как же вы меня остановите? – поинтересовался он искренне. – Даже эти клоунские шокеры – это просто…  
Договорить он не успел.  
Мозг Аргзы внезапно взорвался невыносимой болью, ослепившей его и оглушившей одновременно. А потом по его телу – изнутри, от центра позвоночника – прошёлся электрический разряд такой мощности, что его закоротило, и он, словно бы со стороны, услышал собственное рычание, и крики оппозиционеров, и прежде, чем он смог что-нибудь сделать, хоть что-нибудь, прежде, чем он успел хотя бы осознать, что случилось, наступила непроглядная…  
  
***  
  
…темнота, в которой лишь минуту спустя начали проявляться очертания предметов.  
\- Рени?..   
Ожидаемо не последовало никакого ответа. Сильвенио сложил ладони рупором и попробовал ещё раз, вложив в позыв чуть больше собственной силы:  
\- Мисс Ренива? Ренива Шлимм? Мисс Ренива, пожалуйста, отзовитесь.  
Его голос летел по небу вместе с птицами – жутковатыми местными созданиями с явной тягой к питанию падалью, напоминающими больше оперённых мелких динозавров. Плыл под водой вместе с зубастыми болотными тварями, скрытыми от глаз под слоем тины к счастью для любого наблюдателя. Зарывался под землю вместе с хищными змеями и уродливыми слизнями. Шелестел ветром в густых тёмных зарослях, враждебно топорщивших колючки. Так Рени, где бы она ни была, должна была в любом случае услышать послание – но вот отреагирует ли она на него, это ещё был вопрос.  
Постепенно темнота, и в самом деле, расступалась – пусть неохотно, со злобным голодным урчанием, словно вурдалак, грозящий когтистым кулаком зарождающемуся на горизонте рассвету. Это означало, что разум Рени всё-таки принял Сильвенио и больше не видел в нём врага извне; но видел гостя, вежливого, и тем не менее, представляющего собой чужеродный элемент, за которым нужно пристально наблюдать и быть готовым выбросить его вон. Любой разум имел свою защитную систему, и потому, вторгаясь в чужое сознание – особенно без разрешения, чего Сильвенио не любил, однако признавал необходимым в некоторых случаях – следовало вести себя крайне осмотрительно. Сам Сильвенио предпочитал сразу же демонстрировать этому встроенному защитному механизму мирные намерения: «я не причиню вреда, я только посмотрю, я друг, я знаю, что делаю, я не опасен». Он приносил с собой неизменное уважение к чужому разуму, хорошо понимая, что на его плечах лежит невероятная ответственность за каждый его сделанный в этом разуме шаг – и обычно это работало: мир, созданный внутри чьего-то сознания, чутко улавливал этот посыл и соглашался потерпеть его какое-то время. Но находились, конечно же, и те, кто не утруждался подобными хлопотами и просто ломал защиту грубой силой, сминал её по всем фронтам, совершенно не заботясь о том, что станет с психикой жертвы после их ухода – вспомнить тех же Близнецов, кошмары о которых до сих пор регулярно мучили Сильвенио.   
И здесь – здесь тоже чётко прослеживались следы какого-то, мягко говоря, не слишком деликатного вмешательства, хотя и парадоксально тонко провёрнутого. Для начала, разум Рени не был перемещён куда-то в ментальном пространстве, а был весьма умело сокрыт от посторонних и изолирован от тела, да так, что телепаты из Республики не смогли его нащупать. Сильвенио догадывался, почему: наверняка у них имелся определённый протокол действий для таких ситуаций, от которого хамелеоны с их особым пониманием творчества не могли отойти, и наверняка он был слишком прямолинеен, так что более хитрый противник легко мог бы ввести их в заблуждение. Кроме того, разум был подвергнут и внутренним изменениям – и, судя по представшему глазам пейзажу, изменения эти были очень и очень значительны. Кто-то не пожалел ни сил, ни времени, ни терпения, чтобы не только переделать здесь всё на свой извращённый вкус, но и заставить чужое сознание насильно приспособиться к переменам, не отвергая их, как оно отвергнуло бы любое другое несанкционированное новшество.   
Вокруг Сильвенио всюду, насколько он мог чувствовать, раскинулся непроходимый тёмный лес с пронизывающими всю его территорию бесконечными болотами. Все растения, все живые существа, населяющие этот лес, до неузнаваемости мутировали, превратившись в каких-то чудовищ, жадно пожирающих друг друга при любой возможности; они не нападали на эрландеранца пока что, но вид их всё равно пугал его почти до дрожи. Воздух был отравлен поднимающимися из топей ядовитыми испарениями, и дышать было трудно, а над чёрной от торфяных залежей землёй, едва прикрытой травой кое-где, висела неприятная холодная сырость, тягучая и липкая. Солнечный свет практически не пробивался сквозь сцепившиеся намертво где-то наверху ветки деревьев, а если и пробивался всё же, то проходил через столько слоёв болотного воздуха, что по достижению земли искажался тоже, как и всё здесь, и становился каким-то зеленоватым. А между всем этим, между птицами-динозаврами наверху и неопознанными тварями из трясин внизу, заполняли собой любой свободный кусочек леса разнообразные насекомые в таком количестве, что порой продвигаться через их жужжащие-гудящие рои возможно было, только поставив перед собой щит в человеческий рост.   
Ничто из этого – Сильвенио ощущал это очень отчётливо – не принадлежало изначально самой Рениве Шлимм.  
\- Что ж, - пробормотал он со вздохом. – Кто-то должен почистить всё тут, и это, видимо, буду я… Ладно. Это не будет вторжением, я всего лишь верну всё так, как было до пришествия сюда этого таинственного загостившегося пришельца.  
Работы предстояло много. Сильвенио огляделся, раздумывая, с чего лучше начать, и решил, что при любом раскладе придётся распространять воздействие сразу в полном масштабе для всего этого придуманного мира, иначе его слишком быстро может заметить несомненно присутствующий здесь другой телепат – и тогда все его усилия будут напрасны. Так что он заставил себя как следует сконцентрироваться. В первую очередь он поднял стелющийся по земле вязкий туман вверх и стал раскачивать его движениями рук в разные стороны, отчего он вскоре превратился в мощный сгусток управляемого ветра, который он закрутил в тугую спираль – и отправил по лесу, сметая плотные тучи насекомых и разрывая ядовитую завесу испарений. Таких небольших смерчей пришлось создать с десяток штук – всем он настрого наказал не трогать растения, потому как вырывать их с корнем в его планы не входило. Следующая часть очистки была одной из самых сложных: следовало хотя бы поверхностно исцелить отравленную так же, как и воздух, почву, чтобы после этого заняться уже, собственно, флорой и фауной. Он встал на колени, тут же провалившись на пару дюймов в топкую грязь, и приложил ладони к земле (вернее, можно сказать, погрузил их в неё). Послал новую волну энергии, гораздо более мощную, чем та, что потребовалась при создании локальных ураганов минутой ранее. И заставил эту волну расстелиться по всей горизонтальной поверхности, до которой его сила могла достать, ровным слоем, после чего опустил её глубже одним слитным усилием.  
\- Ага! Попался, мошенник! Кто ты ещё такой? И зачем меня звал?  
Он обернулся, дыша тяжелее обычного от последнего выплеска силы. Возле него, держа в руках реактивную доску для аэросёрфинга, стояла Рени и сверлила его подозрительным взглядом. Одета она была в нечто спортивное, защитное, а разноцветные волосы были заплетены в косичку – видно было, что к пребыванию в неприветливой этой местности она уже приспособилась и привыкла.  
\- Мисс Ренива, - он улыбнулся и встал, отряхиваясь от грязи. – Здравствуйте. Сильвенио Антэ Лиам, к вашим услугам. Приятно познакомиться с вами лично.  
\- Рени, - прищур девушки всё ещё был весьма недоверчивым. – Не зови меня полным именем. И откуда ты, вообще, меня знаешь?   
\- Ваш… друг представил мне вас. В некотором роде. Я с радостью объясню вам всё –чуть позже, потому как сейчас я бы хотел сперва закончить начатое. Если не возражаете.  
\- Я возражаю, - ответил кто-то вместо Рени.  
Почувствовав за спиной опасность, Сильвенио вновь бросился на землю – в тот же миг лезвие косы прорезало воздух точно в том месте, где какую-то сотую долю секунды назад находилась его шея. Больше попыток прикончить его неведомый нападавший предпринять не успел – Рени бесстрашно шагнула вперёд, заслоняя его собой, и сказала:  
\- Оставь его, Гарт! Он мирный!  
Сильвенио осторожно поднялся и посмотрел на нападавшего, только сейчас обретшего видимость. Казалось, эта женщина образовалась из теней, тумана и болотной тины, представляя собой средоточие всевозможных тёмных оттенков зелёного. Во всём её прекрасном облике, от откровенного облегающего платья до гладко зачёсанной назад густой шевелюры травяного цвета, чувствовалась власть – власть не просто красивой женщины, привыкшей к роскоши и преклонению, но власть той, кто везде и всюду считал себя хозяйкой. На Рени она смотрела насмешливо и снисходительно, поигрывая железной косой в руках так, будто та ничего не весила.  
\- Мирный, - повторила Болотная Ведьма, скептически оглядывая Сильвенио. – И что же этот «мирный» пытался тут провернуть, интересно? Рени, сладкая, ты меня просто убиваешь своей тягой к сомнительным знакомствам. Когда ты уже научишься лучше выбирать себе друзей?  
\- Гарт Амина де Ла Трас, - вспомнил он имя, виденное в тех же игровых файлах. – Вы телепат четвёртого уровня. Значит, вот кто сделал всё это.   
\- О, мы знакомы? – презрения в её лице стало на тысячную долю меньше.  
\- Нет. Но я о вас… читал. Я видел ваше досье.  
\- Неужели? – Гарт неуловимо-плавным движением подошла ближе, вся подобравшись, как пантера перед прыжком. – И где же?  
Рени переводила взгляд с Сильвенио на свою знакомую – и ровным счётом ничего, похоже, не понимала. Было видно, что она пребывает в изрядном замешательстве, пытаясь обработать недостающие логические кусочки информации.  
\- Так, - она замахала руками, сердясь. – Что тут происходит? Что значит «сделал всё это»? Гарт – такая же пленница этого места, как я. Ну, как мы все, я полагаю. Что ещё за досье ты на неё читал и как узнал её полное имя? Гарт, зараза, ты даже мне его не называла, блин! И вообще. Вы как хотите, а мне, чую, надо сваливать от вас двоих подальше. Если вы оба телепаты и если вы собираетесь сейчас драться – Гарт, учти, я всё вижу – то сюда и Наблюдатели налетят. А за ними, неровен час, привлечём Контроллеров.  
Настала очередь Сильвенио растеряться. Он обернулся к Рени, непонимающе наклонив вбок голову. Контроллеры, вампиры и Наблюдатели? Но всего этого больше не было. Почему она тогда…  
Сгусток зелёной кипящей слизи чуть не прожёг ему грудную клетку насквозь. Но Сильвенио был к этому готов – по наблюдениям за время игры он знал, что Гарт как раз больше всего любит нападать со спины – и развернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы погасить её атаку своим защитным барьером. Потом расширил барьер до купола, накрывшего его и Рени, и подошёл к девушке, боясь найти подтверждение возникшей у него догадке.  
\- Мисс Рени, - он выставил руки ладонями вверх, показывая, что безоружен, хотя после такой демонстрации силы, наверное, этот жест вряд ли убедил бы её, будь она чуть более подозрительна. – Мисс Рени, я клянусь, что не враг вам. Я не причиню вам вреда.   
Гарт непрерывно атаковала снаружи, стремясь зачем-то просочиться за барьер. Рени заморгала в недоумении, однако всё же подпустила эрландеранца к себе, настороженная и выжидающая, как дикий лесной зверёк, которого решили покормить с рук.  
\- Ну, ладно. Допустим, не враг. Дальше что?   
Он шагнул ещё ближе. Гарт продолжала атаковать: теперь она пыталась раздавить купол целиком, превратившись в гигантского слизня.  
\- Вы позволите? Ваш друг. Стивен Марлоу. Он просил меня помочь вам. Мисс Рени, скажите, вы знаете, что с вами случилось?   
Рени отступила назад на то же расстояние. Потёрла виски, как будто у неё заболела голова, хотя боль в таком случае испытывала не её самопроекция в сознании, а только её тело. Слизень полностью накрыл купол, растёкшись по нему, и стало темно, но Сильвенио зажёг парящий в воздухе белый огонёк.  
\- Какой ещё друг? Что за Стивен? Я не знаю этого имени. Наверное, это из-за этих штуковин, - она указала на слабо светящиеся неоновые заколки в своих волосах. – И в чём помочь? Выбраться из этой дыры? Я пробовала. Не получается.  
Он посмотрел ей в глаза.  
\- Нет. Не выбраться. Вы должны вернуться, мисс Рени. Вы… эти заколки, они ведь ограничивают вашу память, да? Только, позвольте сделать предположение, раньше они ограничивали доступ лишь к тем воспоминаниям, которые были связаны у вас с чувственными переживаниями, чтобы не привлечь внимание вампиров – а теперь от воспоминаний не осталось даже сухих фактов?  
Рени кивнула дважды, всё ещё не понимая, к чему он ведёт. Гарт бесновалась снаружи с такой силой, что весь лес дрожал и ходил ходуном; болота вокруг кипели.  
\- Снимите их. Свои заколки.   
\- Ты спятил?! Вампиры…  
\- Пожалуйста, мисс Рени, - он немного надавил, не разрывая зрительного контакта. – Я прошу вас. Доверьтесь мне. Я хочу вам помочь.  
Немного посомневавшись, Рени всё же сняла их – сперва одну, затем другую.   
\- Ну?  
Неожиданно наступила тишина, как если бы Гарт переводила дыхание.   
\- Теперь… мы можете вспомнить? Что-нибудь. Имя Стивена Марлоу. Вашего отца. Вашу прежнюю жизнь?  
Рени сглотнула. Она смотрела на неоновые заколки в своих руках так, словно держала не украшения для волос, а, по меньшей мере, атомную бомбу. Потом она вновь взглянула на Сильвенио – и губы её дрожали: она начинала понимать.  
\- Нет… ничего. Я ничего не помню, - на её лице отразилась паника. – Ничего…  
Гарт пронзительно завизжала, и эхо этого звука перекрыло весь остальной повседневный лесной шум. Сильвенио закрыл глаза и устало опустил плечи. Казалось, никогда прежде его так не огорчало осознание собственной правоты.  
Всё и в самом деле оказалось так, как он думал. Рени до сих пор была уверена, что пребывает в игре Близнецов; в игре, которую он закрыл и уничтожил, вернув украденные разумы их телам. Рени была погружена в игру уже два года и должна была вот-вот вернуться, когда он дал всем участникам такую возможность – но Болотной Ведьме его решение не понравилось. И она перехватила сознание Рени, чтобы оплести его сетями своей силы, отравить и приспособить для себя. Она заставила её думать, что игра продолжается, заставила соблюдать удобные ей условия и медленно, шаг за шагом погружала её разум в ловушку, благодаря которой ей удалось незаметно от самой Рени стереть её воспоминания, подстроив всё так, будто бы Рени сама была во всём виновата. Сильвенио не знал, зачем Гарт совершила всё это: будучи Контроллером, он часто видел этих двоих через Наблюдателей – и всегда, когда бы они ни попадали в его фокус зрения, они занимались чем-то не слишком приличным, так что он предпочитал оставить их в покое и переключить наблюдение на других игроков. Но красть и травить чужой разум только для того, чтобы иметь возможность буквально поиметь чью-то проекцию?..  
\- Моя! – Гарт, превратившаяся обратно в женщину, теперь просто стояла неподалёку от купола, сжав кулаки. – Рени, ты – моя! Не слушай этого мальчишку. Всё, что он наговорит тебе – ерунда, слышишь? Он врёт тебе. Только я знаю, где тебе будет лучше! Я! Не верь никому, кроме меня! Только я смогу позаботиться о тебе так, как ты того заслуживаешь!  
\- Что? – Рени повернулась в её сторону и повторила бессмысленно: - Что?  
Сильвенио не стал ей ничего объяснять: это было бы слишком долго и сложно для обоих. Так что он просто материализовал нужное знание в ещё один белый огонёк, который плавно приземлился Рени на голову и утонул в её светлых волосах – девушка мгновенно уснула, опустившись на землю. Теперь можно было не сомневаться, что знание это не причинит ей лишней боли по пробуждению. Гарт наблюдала за ним с ненавистью.  
\- Вы не имели права так поступать с ней, - обратился он к ней укоризненно. – Если она дорога вам, вы могли бы, по крайней мере, оставить ей возможность выбирать.  
\- Она выбрала бы неправильно, моя глупая девочка! Она не знает, что ей нужно!  
Он вздохнул. Уменьшил купол, сократив его только до размеров Рени, свернувшейся клубком на постепенно озеленяющейся травой земле. Слова Гарт напомнили ему Аргзу, который тоже – до определённого момента – был свято уверен, что является самой лучшей на свете участью для него, хотя сам Сильвенио много раз говорил обратное.  
\- Как бы то ни было… я не могу допустить, чтобы вы и дальше вмешивались в её существование подобным бесчестным путём.  
Она бросилась на него, сжимая в руках вновь появившуюся косу. От холёного самообладания Болотной Ведьмы не осталось теперь и следа, она превратилась в обыкновенную разгневанную фурию – и, как следствие, перестала учитывать разницу в их силе. Сильвенио встретил её удар стеной из воды, зачерпнутой из ближайшего болота, а сразу за этим – завернул её в этот поток, как в покрывало, связав по рукам и ногам. Гарт попыталась сбросить оковы. И поняла, что больше не властна ничем управлять в этом разуме: ещё две минуты назад Сильвенио начал распространять свою силу по системе всех местных водоёмов для их интенсивного очищения – таким образом, у Болотной Ведьмы не осталось ни единого рычага влияния. Чтобы закрепить эффект, Сильвенио создал впереди себя два фантома, олицетворяющих мужское и женское начало, без которых, согласно принципам алхимии и стихийной магии, гармонии – столь необходимой покалеченному разуму Ренивы – было не достичь; тонкая женская фигура из воды, похожая на сеть переплетённых между собой рек, носила лицо его матери, а зелёный призрачный силуэт мужчины, напоминающий молодое деревце – лицо его отца. Оба фантома тут же принялись продолжать начатую им работу, восстанавливая лес, когда-то бывший светлым и радостным. Это была лучшая защита из всех, какую Сильвенио только мог предложить.  
\- Да она его даже не вспомнит, этого сопляка! Два года он ждал её напрасно!   
Гарт таяла по мере того, как вода, связывающая её, становилась всё прозрачнее и чище, но продолжала уязвлённо выкрикивать что-то злобное.  
А потом… потом она вдруг улыбнулась.  
\- Ха! И не понадобится вспоминать, похоже. Вот удача. И на твоём месте, мальчик, я бы больше беспокоилась о том, что ты, как и моя Рени теперь, остался совсем один!  
Он так и застыл на месте. Это могла быть всего лишь пустая угроза. Не могла же Гарт действительно знать про Аргзу то, чего не знал пока он сам… или могла? Ему не понравилась её мстительная улыбка, несмотря на то, что ведьма всё ещё таяла.  
\- О чём вы? – спросил он слегка дрогнувшим голосом, отчаянно надеясь, что она всего лишь хотела таким образом его задеть – не силой, так словами.  
Гарт расхохоталась, видя его встревоженное лицо. Вода растворила её почти полностью, за исключением лица и одной руки. Оскалившись, она многозначительно постучала себе длинным изумрудным ногтем по виску:  
\- Проверь-ка почту, Хранитель Знаний. У тебя входящее сообщение.  
Но он не спешил следовать его совету. Сперва он завершил свою задачу: убрал все следы пребывания Болотной Ведьмы в разуме Рени и убедился, что Гарт исчезла окончательно, а Рени будет в порядке, пусть то же самое и нельзя было сказать о её утраченной памяти. На всякий случай он оставил фантомы своих родителей проследить, чтобы Гарт не прорвалась сюда снова. И только после этого позволил себе вернуться в реальность.  
Телепатическая сеть, настроенная на связь с администрацией города, проинформировала его:  
_[У Вас одно входящее сообщение. Тема: «Уведомление». Адресат: Т’хао Бок’аротаро, ответственный за регулирование международных связей, администрация Города-1 Республики Нового Света. Открыть/удалить?]_  
Должно быть, Гарт легко прочитала это письмо потому, что оно формально находилось в открытом доступе в его голове. Сильвенио развернул сообщение, всё ещё надеясь, что воспринял слова Гарт ошибочно либо же ошиблась она сама.  
_«Сильвенио Антэ Лиам, Хранитель Знаний, посылаем Вам уведомление касательно Вашего спутника. Аргза Грэн, известный под кодовой кличкой «Паук» и заявленный Вами, как Ваш телохранитель, в настоящее время задержан по обвинению в нарушении существующей конституции Республики Нового Света. Просим Вас явиться в здание мэрии, кабинет №31-A, для получения более подробной информации.»_  
Никакой ошибки не было. Он открыл глаза, оглядывая грот: Аргзы нигде не обнаружилось. Как и Стивена. Как и ещё восьмидесяти процентов от числа оппозиционеров. В штабе остались только какая-то парочка в противоположном углу, в обнимку спящая под одним одеялом, и…  
Что-то больно укололо его за средний палец и присосалось к ранке. Ахнув, Сильвенио огляделся – и увидел рядом с собой коротко остриженную девушку, одетую в милитари. В руках у неё был небольшой прибор для анализа крови в домашних или дорожных условиях. Маленькая узкая колбочка, прикреплённая к нему, уже наполнялась серебристо-красной кровью эрландеранца, темнея.  
\- Я увидела, что ты, вроде как, закончил, - она пожала плечами, отсоединяя от его пальца гибкую трубку, дала ему, как полагается, кусочек ваты. – И решила, что теперь можно. Без обид, парень, но Братству Хаоса кровь Хранителя Знаний для опытов весьма пригодится.  
Он промолчал, никак это не прокомментировав. Странно было только, что за время его плена в Братстве тогда никто так и не додумался проливать его кровь не просто так, а для дальнейших исследований. Шем – а это была она, он слышал её имя до начала ментального сеанса – убрала свой прибор и перевела взгляд на Рени, всё ещё мирно спящую возле него.  
\- Ты хоть помог ей?  
Он кивнул и встал.  
\- Да. По крайней мере, я имею все основания надеяться на это. Мисс Рени проснётся естественным образом через четверть часа максимум, выводить её из летаргии резко было бы рискованно для её здоровья. Вы её друг? Я бы хотел вас попросить её позаботиться о ней после её пробуждения. И… - он замялся на секунду. – Расскажите ей про Стивена, если не трудно? Прежде, чем он вернётся…  
\- Зачем? Что с ним? – Шем нахмурилась.  
\- Я не знаю, - он быстро зашагал к выходу. – Мне нужно идти. Я бы остался до пробуждения мисс Рени, но не могу. Прошу меня извинить. Расскажите ей! Я прошу вас!  
Он пошёл пешком на этот раз только лишь потому, что не слишком доверял своим теоретическим навыкам пилотирования аэромобиля в условиях тёмных подземных лабиринтов – но бежал так быстро, как только мог, боясь даже представить, насколько серьёзными могут быть выдвинутые Аргзе обвинения и их последствия.   
До мэрии он добрался уже изрядно запыхавшимся. Пролетел мимо охраны, и не подумавшей его задержать, нашёл нужный кабинет и, остановившись только на пять секунд, чтобы привести себя в порядок и постучаться, забежал внутрь.  
В центре небольшой пустой комнаты стояло кресло, и в нём, окружённый хамелеонами, сидел Аргза. Он не был прикован или даже привязан – просто сидел, не сопротивляясь и не шевелясь, и смотрел в никуда абсолютно пустым взглядом. Сильвенио не сдержал шумного выдоха. На вежливые приветствия его не хватило.  
\- Хранитель Знаний, - произнёс один из хамелеонов, тот самый, что прислал ему уведомление. – Ваш телохранитель был пойман с поличным во время незаконного проникновения на закрытую частную территорию в компании личностей, определяющих себя как оппозиционеры. В обвинения, предъявленные мистеру Грэну и его сообщникам, входит также угроза разглашения секретной информации и угрозы сотрудникам государственной компании с применением физического насилия и оружия. Его сообщники были приговорены к принудительному внедрению в головной мозг исправительной программы. Аргза Грэн под кодовой кличкой «Паук» был временно отключён от восприятия действительности, поскольку приведение его приговора в действие может быть произведено только с официального согласия его нанимателя, в соответствии с законами Республики Нового Света.  
«Ох, Аргза… я же просил тебя не искать неприятностей, - подумал Сильвенио с растущим волнением. – Мы почти уже покинули эту планету без происшествий. Тебе нужно было только дождаться моего возвращения… что же ты наделал…»  
\- Что его ждёт? – спросил он, чувствуя, как колотится об рёбра сердце.  
\- Аргза Грэн также приговорён к принудительному внедрению программы. После того, как ваше согласие будет получено, программа будет записана на уже имеющийся у мистера Грэна микрочип в коре головного мозга, и будет произведено полное удаление эмоциональных процессов. Соединение с микрочипом уже установлено, - ему показали включённый планшет, над которым мерцало голографическое окно запуска. – Просьба уведомить о своём положительном ответе вслух.  
«О своём положительном ответе». Сильвенио снова ошеломлённо перевёл взгляд на Аргзу. Он ничего не знал о том, зачем Аргза ввязался в нечто столь сомнительное вместе с членами Братства, как проникновение в какую-то компанию. Зато знал, что Аргза – опять! – нарушил закон. Зависело ли от него сейчас что-нибудь на самом деле, даже если формально он считался его нанимателем и главой дружественной страны?   
\- Нет… - прошептал он, безотчётно делая шаг к варвару. – Я отказываюсь…  
Как ни странно, на лицах хамелеонов, похожих на застывшие портреты из драгоценных камней, отразилось в этот момент лёгкое удивление, что в их случае, пожалуй, можно было смело приравнивать к культурному шоку.  
\- Для отказа нет никаких логических причин, Хранитель Знаний. Мистер Грэн останется вашим телохранителем и будет способен полноценно выполнять все надлежащие ему функции. Если у вас возникнет такое желание, список данных функций будет обговорён отдельно и добавлен в программу в течение нескольких минут. Мистер Грэн станет беспрекословно выполнять любые ваши приказы, что положительно скажется на его работоспособности. Данный путь решения проблемы был тщательно обдуман и засчитан как наиболее оптимальный способ обезвредить этот международный криминальный элемент и оградить законопослушное общество от потенциальной опасности, которую он несёт.  
Сильвенио сделал ещё шаг. И ещё один, и ещё – пока не приблизился к Аргзе вплотную. Обхватил обеими руками его ладонь, безвольно лежащую на подлокотнике кресла; Аргза так и не взглянул на него в ответ, и его рука была пугающе холодной в сравнении с обычным жаром его тела. Сильвенио стал согревать её, поражённый этим контрастом. Он прекрасно знал, что всё, что они говорили ему, было правдой. Аргза был самым настоящим варваром, ярким представителем своего народа – диким, невоспитанным и несдержанным, кроме того, он являлся преступником-рецидивистом: он убивал, калечил, оскорблял, лез в драку – исключительно потому, что ему этого хотелось. И потому, что считал себя в своём праве. Законы морали и нравственности, не говоря уж о законах официальной власти, были для него пустым звуком, и то, что он согласился на условия Сильвенио, когда они отбывали с Динле, можно было считать, наверное, каким-то необъяснимым чудом. Его извечная ярость и излишняя импульсивность действительно доставляли немало проблем в их странствиях, и ещё он постоянно нарывался на конфликты, зачастую сводя на «нет» все усилия Сильвенио по мирному исходу – пират походил на бомбу, готовую взорваться в любой момент и нанести ущерб и своим, и чужим сразу. А уж то время, когда Аргза был его самопровозглашённым хозяином… это, честно говоря, и вовсе походило на почти непрекращающийся сплошной кошмар, длиной в долгих десять лет. И, если уж на то пошло, Сильвенио взял его под свою ответственность, защитив от Нового Суда и вытащив затем добровольно из Системы Коррекции Личности – а значит, обезопасить от него общество являлось прямой его обязанностью теперь. Если он согласится, Аргза больше не будет заставлять его нервничать из-за своей непредсказуемости, и добраться до Эрланы, возможно, получится тогда быстрее и легче.  
Сильвенио всё это знал. Да.  
Но он не мог.  
Не мог представить себе такого Аргзу – холодного, послушного, напоминающего, как эти хамелеоны, ходячую машину. Вернее, представить он как раз мог – воображение услужливо подбрасывало нужные картинки, однако он не мог никак связать их с образом Аргзы. Даже сейчас смотреть на «отключённого» Аргзу было поистине невыносимо – всё это казалось неправильным, неестественным, не таким, как должно быть. Во Вселенной, к которой Сильвенио привык, не было места для Аргзы-робота, Аргзы-я-сделаю-что-ты-скажешь-без-пререканий. Да, Аргза всегда был чрезвычайно проблемным – и вместе с тем очень, очень живым, таким живым, что иногда Сильвенио даже завидовал, зная, что у него самого никогда не было и не будет настолько сильной воли, двигающей Аргзу вперёд и помогающей ему совершать совершенно невозможные для обычных людей вещи. Неугасимое пламя, которое жило внутри Аргзы, неизменно выводило его из самых хитроумных ловушек, давало ему победу над самыми жестокими врагами, вытаскивало его из самых безнадёжных ситуаций. И не раз спасало жизни им обоим. Это пламя было бы благословенным даром, если бы Аргза правильно его применял. Сильвенио попробовал представить Аргзу без этого внутреннего огня, у которого сам порой грелся в особенно холодные дни жизни… и ему стало вдруг так страшно и так тоскливо, так до безысходности одиноко, что к горлу подступил комок, а глаза защипало. Он понял внезапно, что, если Аргза потеряет себя, сам Сильвенио потеряет его тоже. Навсегда.  
\- Нет, - повторил он громче, задрожав. – Нет, нет, я не дам на это согласия… Я не могу. Это слишком. Я хочу изменить его, да, хочу помочь ему найти правильный путь… но только не так. Не так подло. Не без его на то желания. Если мой статус действительно что-то значит в Республике… тогда не делайте этого с ним. Не надо.  
Удивление хамелеонов сменилось едва заметным презрением. Сильвенио этого не видел: он смотрел в мёртвенно-равнодушные глаза Аргзы и отчаянно желал, чтобы в них загорелась хоть капелька узнавания.  
\- Это нерационально, - напомнил Т’хао, словно бы не мог понять, что для кого-то это может не являться решающим фактором.  
Сильвенио сжал руку варвара крепче и закрыл глаза.  
\- Я знаю. Пожалуйста. Просто оставьте ответственность за это на мне одном.  
Хамелеоны переглянулись. Сильвенио уловил эхо их короткого мысленного совещания, но намеренно не стал прислушиваться. Наконец ответственный за регулирование международных связей повернулся к нему и сказал:  
\- Как пожелаете, Хранитель Знаний.  
  
***  
  
Расписание рейсов в космопорту сегодня было очень плотным, и, чтобы не мешать работе диспетчеров, они согласились вылететь не из порта, а за чертой города, куда их челнок отбуксовали ранее, и теперь они пешком направлялись к месту отбытия. Обжитая территория резко кончалась за высокой каменной стеной, которой город был окружён – и вокруг на много-много миль простиралась лишь каменистая бесплодная местность с асфальтированным шоссе посередине и редкими благообразным кустами, высаженными в шахматном порядке по обеим сторонам вдоль дороги. Возникало чувство, что этот мир этот целиком был каким-то ненастоящим, сделанным то ли из папье-маше, то ли ещё из чего-то столь же недолговечного.  
\- Так что произошло со Стивеном? – спросил Сильвенио, когда они отошли от стены на достаточное расстояние. – Я сумел добиться разрешения для мисс Рени покинуть планету и разорвать связывающий её с Республикой договор, если на то будет её желание, но они так и не позволили мне встретиться с мистером Марлоу. Я до сих пор не в курсе всех подробностей случившегося.  
Аргза пожал плечами. У него где-то в затылке назойливо зудело ощущение, что он забыл что-то важное, однако вся фишка с подобными ощущениями заключалась как раз в том, что забытое потом либо всплывало в голове само собой, когда ты переставал об этом думать, либо не вспоминалось вообще. Почему-то ему казалось, что в данном случае имеет место быть именно второй вариант.  
Признаться, это его даже немного беспокоило: воспоминания последних нескольких часов вообще были весьма смутными, как будто на утро после похмелья, а между тем он был предельно уверен, что не пил здесь ни капли спиртного. Он помнил, как прибыл в этот смехотворный местный штаб Братства, как согласился от скуки пойти с дружками Стивена их попавшегося республиканцам разведчика. А вот дальше – начиналась откровенная ерунда, в памяти был сплошной сумбур: какое-то непонятное здание, драка с охраной, шоковая терапия изнутри головы… Что конкретно там случилось, интересно? Что он увидел? Что было потом? Этого он не знал. Он очнулся уже в здании городского управления, усаженным в кресло. Рядом были хамелеоны и чем-то сильно взволнованный Лиам. А потом им вежливо дали понять, что они с Лиамом должны покинуть планету как можно скорее, так что он толком ничего даже обсудить с эрландеранцем не успел. Теперь он думал, правда, что и обсуждать-то нечего, раз Лиам сам мало что знает.  
Им было только известно, что к Рени Стивен так и не вернулся, как и никто другой из тех, кто отправился в эту загадочную вылазку. Рени, в основном, осталась предоставленной самой себе.  
\- Ну что? – спросил Аргза вместо ответа. – Город Железа, а?  
\- Да. Раз уж мы туда собирались.  
\- Охренительно. Я оттянусь по полной. Проиграю тебя в казино какому-нибудь сутенёру, напьюсь вдрызг, набью кому-нибудь морду и сниму себе целых четырёх шлюх на ночь. Или пятерых. Одновременно.  
Сильвенио улыбнулся, ни на грамм, вероятно, не поверив этому обещанию (может быть, кроме, разве что, вполне правдивого обещания касательно битья чьей-то морды).  
\- Я серьёзно, - подзадорил его пират.  
\- Ты способен на это, - только и ответил тот, ни подтвердив, ни опровергнув свои по этому сомнения.  
И тут – спину Аргзы, чуть правее позвоночника, внезапно прошила странная вспышка боли, похожая на выстрел. Реакция его была молниеносна: он дёрнулся и рефлекторно развернулся в прыжке в ту сторону, откуда атаковали, активировав когти – и успел увидеть лишь, как стоявший на верху городской стены хамелеон убирает в сумку на плече миниатюрный арбалет, блеснувший на солнце металлом. На мгновение Аргза встретился с хамелеоном взглядом, и взгляд этот сказал ему куда больше, чем могли бы сказать собственные подозрения и домыслы.  
Значит, ему пустили стрелу в спину? Но – Аргза свёл лопатки – нет: стрелы не было. Во всяком случае, древко не торчало из раны, хоть та и пульсировала болью, постепенно, впрочем, утихающей. Мышцы спины серьёзно задеты выстрелом не были, только глубоко поцарапана кожа. Тогда что, во имя всей чертей Ада, это вообще было?  
\- Аргза?.. Что-то случилось?  
Он отвлёкся на Лиама всего на миг – а когда вновь взглянул на стену, там уже никого не обнаружилось, и если бы он не доверял своим ощущениям так сильно, то решил бы, пожалуй, что ему всего лишь показалось. Очевидно, это было что-то вроде предупреждения для него, на Хранителя Знаний не распространявшееся – ну, ещё бы они посмели! Он развернулся к Лиаму, собираясь сообщить ему, что его любимые последователи (он всё равно считал их таковыми, даже если прямых доказательств у него не имелось) не брезгуют арбалетами и выстрелами в спину уходящим гостям, что как-то не слишком соответствует, по его мнению, «принципам разумности»…  
Лиам смотрел на него ясным, доверительным взглядом, в котором читалась толика беспокойства. Маленький птенец, пожалуй, и впрямь переживал за него, и это было приятно – но смехотворно. Из них двоих Аргза был тем, за кого переживать нужно было в меньшей степени, потому что он мог справиться со всем, что его поджидало на пути, самостоятельно, в отличие от того же Лиама. К тому же… к тому же, Аргза припомнил, что с этой грёбаной Республикой Лиам связывал какие-то свои наивные надежды. Незачем было разрушать его иллюзии из-за какой-то дурацкой царапины.  
\- Ничего, - Аргза убрал когти. – Приглючилось что-то. Прибавим-ка шагу, а то я не удивлюсь, если кто-то из этих «оппозиционеров» прошмыгнёт по подземке и угонит наш корабль.  
В конце концов, это действительно была только безобидная царапина.  
Верно?..


	7. Аконит

_"...А тот, разъярясь, возбуждаемый бешеной злобой  
Громким лаем, тройным одновременно, воздух наполнил  
И по зеленым лугам разбросал белесую пену.  
Пена пустила ростки, говорят, и, влагу впивая  
Из плодоносной земли получила зловредную силу.  
Этот живучий цветок, растущий на твердых утесах,  
Жители сел аконитом зовут."  
  
("Метаморфозы")_

  
  
  
Разумеется, в стреле – или чем бы там в него ни стреляли – был яд.  
Аргза понял это сразу, потому что он мог сколько угодно наплевательски относиться к собственному здоровью – но дураком не был, и умел распознать симптомы. На спине и впрямь имелась лишь царапина, от которой за пару дней, при его восстанавливаемости, не должно было остаться и следа, однако она что-то не спешила заживать и всё время дико зудела. На второй день полёта к зуду прибавилась боль, которая с каждым днём всё усиливалась – незначительными, крохотными порциями, но, тем не менее, с нарастающим упорством. Когда через неделю после отлёта из Республики Нового Света они остановились заправиться на Эймиле, крохотном астероиде, где ушлые коммерсанты организовали торговлю топливом, Аргза подождал, пока Лиам отойдёт в небольшой магазинчик при заправке, и с помощью зеркала и Тёмной техники, сняв шубу, хорошенько рассмотрел рану: к тому времени безобидная поначалу царапина успела превратиться в небольшое, неприятного вида чёрное пятно, медленно, но верно расползающееся по спине. Помимо магазинчика, рядом с заправкой ютилась дешёвая аптека: Аргза купил там какую-то антисептическую мазь, обработал, как мог, рану этой мазью и виски из своей фляги – и решил об этом забыть, так как был уверен, что этого вполне достаточно. Организм варвара был поистине могучим, он на протяжении всей жизни справлялся с куда более серьёзными ранениями, мужественно сопротивлялся заражениям, болезням и большинству лекарственных препаратов, так что, Аргза не сомневался, он смог бы преодолеть даже какую-нибудь чуму, не говоря уже о подобных пустяках.  
Тем не менее, лучше ему отнюдь не становилось – даже наоборот. Он не смотрел, но чувствовал буквально кожей, как пятно на спине росло, жадно простирало чёрные щупальца вширь и вглубь, в мышечную ткань. Спина болела всё интенсивнее – и, несмотря на это, он всё ещё упрямо не обращал на это внимания и считал, что беспокоиться не о чем.  
Ещё через неделю, на Тринидаде, второй и последней остановке перед Городом Железа, к болям в спине окончательно прибавилось настойчивое головокружение. Аргза ждал Лиама, снова ушедшего пополнять запасы провизии, пока он занимался топливом, и вдруг мир перед глазами завертелся с бешеной скоростью, да так, что для того, чтобы не упасть, варвару пришлось закрыть глаза и прислониться к борту корабля. К горлу фоново подступала дурнота. Ему показалось, что он простоял так не больше минуты, пытаясь вернуть так неожиданно покинувшее его чувство равновесия – однако, когда он вновь открыл глаза, рядом уже стоял Лиам с полными сумками продуктов и тревожно на него смотрел. Аргза поморщился и рывком отделился от борта, поняв, что слишком расслабился.  
\- Аргза? – Лиам не сводил с него пристального (чересчур пристального) взгляда. – Ты в порядке? С тех пор, как мы покинули Республику, ты немного странно себя ведёшь. Что-нибудь случилось?  
Вот ведь замечал такие мелочи, когда не нужно, мелкий паршивец.  
\- С каких пор ты считаешь себя моей мамашей? – Аргза громко фыркнул и одним прыжком забрался обратно в кабину пилота, перемахнув через борт, только для того, чтобы доказать – ему и себе – что всё под контролем. – Перестань кудахтать надо мной, мелочь сопливая.  
Сильвенио покачал головой, но настаивать не стал и, загрузив сумки, забрался в челнок следом. Только коснулся сзади плеча варвара и сказал:  
\- Это твоё дело, я понимаю. Но пообещай, что непременно скажешь мне, если вдруг… если вдруг с тобой случится что-то серьёзное, а я не буду знать.   
Аргза скривился. Эта опека начинала его порядком раздражать.  
\- Обещай мне, - узкая ладошка на мгновение коснулась сзади щеки Аргзы. – Пожалуйста.  
\- Посмотрим на твоё поведение, пташка, - ответил тот, глубоко убеждённый, что с ним всё равно не случится никогда ничего такого, о чём стоит жаловаться, потому что жаловаться он не имел привычки вообще.  
Город Железа, Стекла и Бетона, мегаполис, разросшийся до размеров целой (хоть и сравнительно небольшой) империи, занимал сразу две соседние планеты, которые вместе со злобным красным гигантом, звездой под названием Илот, являлись единственными представителями звёздной системы Ртуть. Несмотря на то, что планеты фактически являлись близнецами, даже движущимися по одной траектории и всегда параллельно друг другу (никто не знал, что продолжает их удерживать на одинаковой дистанции, довольно близкой), Герта была заселена уже давно, и именно с неё началось возведение Города – в то время как освоение Мерты началось относительно недавно, лишь с вхождением Города Железа в состав Федерации, предоставившей союзникам необходимые технологии и финансы для установления на Мерте пригодного для жизни климата: расстояние в каких-то пятьсот тысяч километров от Герты сыграло с атмосферой второй планетой злую шутку, которая, впрочем, уже тридцать пять лет как не играла особенной роли. Как только переселение на Мерту сделалось возможным, туда тут же ринулся с Герты поток мультимиллионеров, членов правительства и полуаристократических семей, кое-как сохранившихся в условиях скептического к «благородному» происхождению громадного мегаполиса – словом, можно сказать, элита общества (или, во всяком случае, та её часть, у которой было достаточно энтузиазма, чтобы обживать незнакомую, лишь недавно бывшую совершенно негостеприимной землю). Вместе с ними, естественно, получили рабочие места на новых территориях многочисленные строители, чернорабочие, обслуживающий персонал и все те, без кого «элита» не умела нормально функционировать, и уже затем начали потихоньку перебираться туда и другие слои населения: предприимчивые бизнесмены с целым ворохом идей касательно того, как можно заработать на только-только зарождающейся на Мерте инфраструктуре, агенты недвижимости на пару с юристами, тоже почуявшие наживу, рисковые искатели приключений и места под солнцем, надеющиеся переменить свою жизнь к лучшему, даже зажиточные пенсионеры, стремящиеся провести остаток дней в покое, а в не среди шумной суеты города – и много, много кто ещё. В конце концов, было решено считать Мерту чем-то вроде колонии – или даже, скорее, пригородной зоной, где можно было без труда приобрести себе виллу или летний домик – конечно, если у вас имелось достаточное количество денег, потому что цену за землю там теперь с каждым годом заламывали всё более высокую. Между планетами ходили регулярные грузовые и пассажирские рейсы, предлагая всем желающим двухнедельные полёты туда и обратно разной степени комфортабельности, имелись и платные массовые телепорты в общественных зданиях и там, и там, стабильно связанные друг с другом, так что в наличии была возможность работать и учиться на одной планете, а жить на другой, прилетая домой во время отпуска или каникул. Разумеется, велико было число и незаконных эмигрантов со страдающей от порядочного перенаселения Герты и с других планет с подобными проблемами, этого было не избежать, но представители власти, пока что, великодушно закрывали на это глаза в большинстве случаев, если только число нелегалов не переходило разумные пределы и не доставляло богачам на Мерте особых неудобств.  
Всё вместе, это было одним цельным Городом Железа, Стекла и Бетона – грандиозным, задымлённым, высокомерным, жадным и торопливым, одним наглядным сборищем всех существующих пороков урбанистической жизни.  
Правда, эрландеранцы с их скоростными реформами успели добраться и сюда: в последнее время, судя по долетающим из Города Железа новостям, здесь наметилось подобие улучшения – Новый Суд обещал распределить ресурсы и население более-менее в равной степени между обеими планетами, чтобы поспособствовать разгрузке Герты и развитию Мерты. Им приходилось следить как за тем, чтобы Мерта становилась более доступной и окультуренной, так и за тем, чтобы старый город на Герте тоже не забывали обновлять в соответствии со временем, так как, по их же утверждению, забыть одну часть города и бросить все усилия на другую, более новую – было бы несправедливо.  
\- Боюсь, всё же, задачу мы здесь поставили слишком обширную, - поделился соображениями Лиам во время полёта, сам ни разу ни на одной из этих планет не бывавший. – Непросто следить за её выполнением на двух фронтах сразу. Но мы внедрили здесь наших нанитов, насколько мне известно, и вроде бы, программа с тех пор отключалась только один раз, ненадолго и с нашего разрешения, так что, наверное, поводов для беспокойства нет. Однако представителям Нового Суда, прилетающим сюда для проверки, местные власти, кажется, показывают лишь малую часть города – в основном, ту часть, что на Мерте. На Герте же в протоколах зафиксирован только центральный район. Я бы хотел увидеть всё остальное, если ты не против. У меня такое чувство, что что-то от нас там скрывают.  
Аргза и сам собирался наведаться именно в так называемый Старый город – именно там находился «Бар Дядюшки Тома» и большинство игорных и развлекательных заведений. В Новый город, наводнённый помпезной архитектурой и показухой, возведённой, в основном, исключительно ради вычурности и эрландеранских проверок, его как-то и не тянуло. Потому он без вопросов свернул к Герте – и начал кружить над самой поверхностью, скользя всё дальше от населённых мест.  
\- Чем дальше от города приземлимся – тем меньше вероятность, что кто-нибудь додумается заставить нас проходить регистрацию и платить налог за парковку, - пояснил он в ответ на удивлённый вопрос Лиама. – Тут тебе не эта твоя Республика, нас тут не ждут, но и не перехватят по пути, если сделаем всё с умом. Или ты хочешь опять раскрыть своё имя всем подряд? Я бы не стал, на твоём месте. Не факт, что Хранителю Знаний здесь будут так уж рады.  
Сильвенио посмотрел на него с сомнением:  
\- Но, Аргза, мой народ изменил этот город, как и множество других. Я не думаю, честно говоря, что ты теперь найдёшь там то, что ищешь, - опять эта вездесущая телепатия. – И не думаю также, что у нас могут возникнуть какие-то трудности с налогами и регистрацией, в наших реформах мы постарались учесть подобные вещи.  
Аргза вернул ему взгляд – насмешливый, полный иронии и скептицизма – и расхохотался:  
\- Чтобы Город Железа изменился? – он пренебрежительно махнул рукой. – Послушай, пташка, этот город – один из самых больших и самых грязных виденных мной притонов во всех смыслах этого слова, а я, уж поверь, притонов перевидал немало. Я бывал в нём несколько раз, последний – лет пятнадцать назад, незадолго до того, как подобрал тебя. И каждый раз у меня возникало ощущение, что этот грёбаный город таким уже возник, сразу, без переходных стадий – со всеми его борделями, барами, казино, карманниками, тупыми толстозадыми копами, мошенниками всех мастей, продажными как нигде больше политиками, наркодилерами и нелегальными гонками по ночам. Со всей его канализационной вонью и со всеми этими небоскрёбами, грозящими обрушиться на тебя в любой момент тоннами стекла, со всей, мать его, демократией, худшими проявлениями которой он пропитался насквозь, как дымом промышленных заводов. И я говорю тебе: этот город похож на прожжённую стервозную шлюху, которая, если и наденет вдруг приличное белое платьице с чёртовыми рюшечками – то исключительно ради того, чтобы облапошить богатенького простачка и заодно повеселиться.   
В своём стремлении укрыть корабль как можно дальше и от глаз местного правительства, и от глаз охочих до чужой собственности вандалов, Аргза даже немного перестарался: они приземлились в какой-то совершенной глуши: город, захвативший целую планету (а затем и систему), не мог по определению развиваться равномерно, и то тут, то там границы жилых поселений будто бы размывались, оставляя между собой огромные пустынные пространства, перевязанные сверху сетью автомобильных дорог. Это были, в большинстве своём, гиблые, чахлые земли, не содержащие в себе ни достаточного количества ресурсов (либо же просто отдавшие уже в жертву людской жадности всё, что когда-либо имели), ни урожайной почвы: таким образом, обживать их и облагораживать было по меньшей мере делом невыгодным, а то и бесполезным. Там, где Лиам с Аргзой сошли с корабля (оставив его замаскированным в стеллс-режиме), пейзаж и вовсе никак не радовал глаз: далеко, до самой городской линии, обозначенной вздымающимися вверх далёкими небоскрёбами и трубами заводов, простиралась вокруг сплошная пыльная пустошь, в избытке обладающая лишь красновато-оранжевым песком, колючим кустарником да пожелтевшей от солнца травой. Судя по неровному рельефу, когда-то здесь было русло реки, но теперь то ли оно пересохло, то ли реку из-за городских нужд перенаправили в другое – и воды не осталось. Какие-то старые крепкие деревья, разросшиеся, видимо, ещё в ту пору, когда долина более-менее процветала, ещё сохраняли достойный вид, держа оборону против засухи и невозмутимо зеленея листвой, а вот молодые тонкие саженцы, трудолюбиво высаженные вдоль прорезающего долину шоссе – совсем недавно, похоже – уже стремительно увядали, лишённые влаги и удобрений. Периодически на разном отдалении от дороги виднелись жилые строение – покинутые и разрушенные не столько временем и погодой, сколько мародёрами: очевидно, когда-то на этих территориях обитали местные фермеры, а потом, быть может, выжали всё, что здешняя земля могла им дать, или же просто устали бороться с голодом и уехали попытать счастья в другом месте – так или иначе, жилыми их дома теперь можно было назвать, в основном, разве что формально, по признаку наличия крыши и стен – да и то не всегда. Можно было бы ожидать характерное для такой местности обилие насекомых – однако почему-то не было и их.  
\- Такое запустение… - Сильвенио, в лучах закатного солнца оглядывающий долину, недоумённо хмурился. – Я не понимаю, как это произошло? Вернее – не понимаю, как мы это допустили. Согласно программе, все подобные пространства следовало озеленить для большей экологической стабильности планеты. Я вижу саженцы – но к ним необходимо подвести воду и увеличить их количество в десятки раз, а эти строения и вовсе лучше бы убрать, они не несут никакой практической и, тем более, эстетической пользы. Всё это можно было бы превратить в огромный заповедник для животных. И наниты… я их не чувствую, совсем. Возможно, власти решили сосредоточить основной их потенциал в более населённых районах, но… В любом случае, мне нужно будет поговорить об этом с представителем нашего Нового Суда в местном правительстве.  
\- До Центра мы отсюда доберёмся нескоро, - заметил Аргза, приложив ладонь козырьком ко лбу и вглядываясь вдаль. – Разве что где-нибудь в городе найдётся телепорт. Это почти на другой стороне чёртовой Герты.  
Голова у него всё ещё кружилась, но он надеялся, что с приходом ночи окутавшая пустошь духота немного спадёт, и станет полегче. Сперва он планировал добраться до города пешком – тем более, что и Лиам был не против пеших прогулок, а торопиться им было пока некуда – но теперь вдобавок к головокружению добавилась тянущая ломота в спине, и он начинал подумывать о том, чтобы поймать попутку.  
Этому не суждено было осуществиться хотя бы потому, что шоссе, вдоль которого они шли, судя по всему, было далеко не самым оживлённым: за три часа мимо них проехало ровно две машины, и ни одна из них не пожелала остановиться.  
Стемнело; город вдалеке, как гигантский дикобраз, оброс иглами электрического и неонового света, вонзающегося в тёмное небо. Аргза остановился, чтобы глотнуть виски из фляги, и задумчиво поглядел на этот оранжево-голубой купол, манящий своим напоминанием обо всех тех развлечениях, ждущих его в Старом городе в этот поздний час: после клятой Республики расслабиться было особо негде по пути сюда. Уловив его взгляд, Лиам скрестил руки на груди и сказал с некоторой долей упрёка:  
\- Мы могли бы добраться туда гораздо быстрее, если бы не твоё упрямство, Аргза. Я не возражаю против долгой ходьбы, правда, но я просто не могу понять, к чему такие трудности. Наши реформы…  
\- …не подействовали, вот увидишь, - отозвался пират с прежней убеждённостью.  
За их спинами послышался вдруг какой-то невнятный звук – похожий на рычание, но какое-то словно бы ненастоящее, как шум из динамиков.   
Они обернулись. Позади них, припав к земле и явно готовясь к прыжку, возвышался невиданный зверь, похожий на энергетических вампиров из игры Близнецов своей фантастичностью: тело его было будто бы целиком соткано из теней и клубков дыма, оттого трудно было различить в нём какие-то определённые черты и отнести его к какому-то определённому виду. Видно его было среди темноты по двум причинам: из-за неплотности ночной синевы, на фоне которой он казался сплошным чёрным пятном, и из-за того, что субстанция – чем бы она ни была – из которой состояло его тело, не замерла неподвижно, как положено органической материи, а постоянно перетекала, плавилась, изменяя и обновляя саму себя. Единственное, что обладало в звере более-менее чёткими очертаниями – горящие потусторонним белым светом глаза и сверкающие чёрные когти, сделанные словно из чистейшей стали. Зверь рычал как-то приглушённо, звук доносился, по ощущениям, не из глотки его, а откуда-то издалека – и, тем не менее, отчего-то вызывал неприятную резонирующую вибрацию в позвоночнике. Аргза мгновенно выпустил и свои когти, также приготовившись к атаке. Лиам коснулся его локтя:  
\- Я не слышал, как он приблизился, - голос Сильвенио был обеспокоенным. – И ты тоже, верно? А это плохой знак. Он будто появился из ниоткуда… мне это не нравится. Кроме того, он определённо какой-то странный, его сознание не даёт мне пробиться…  
Аргза раздражённо дёрнул рукой, не прерывая со зверем зрительного контакта: нашёл когда влезать с рассуждениями, глупый птенец! Зверь следил за ними так же неотрывно, не прекращая вибрировать-рычать, и яростно бил по земле извивающимся длинным хвостом.  
\- Отойди назад и не мешай.  
\- Будь осторожен…  
Зверь прыгнул. Аргза уклонился, одновременно толкая Лиама на землю и выпуская лески – но они встретили на пути лишь пустоту, а вот когти зверя в этот момент чуть не снесли варвару голову: существо атаковало предельно точно. Они закружили вокруг друг друга, атаковали снова – снова вхолостую. Хорошо было уже то, что, признав, по-видимому, в Аргзе более опасную цель, зверь вовсе перестал обращать внимание на Лиама, и тот медленно, стараясь не двигаться резко, отошёл подальше, чтобы не мешать.   
Признаться, настолько умную звероподобную тварь Аргза видел впервые: казалось, существо каким-то образом просчитывало малейшие его движения и буквально за тысячные доли успевало выстроить стратегию ответного хода. Оно нападало практически без остановки, не давая ему отдышаться, с невероятной скоростью и силой, задействуя все свои мышцы – если таковые у него вообще имелись: оно прыгало, скользило, наносило удары, клацало челюстями и отвлекало внимание обманными манёврами. Если Аргзе и удавалось его задеть, раны зверя тут же зарастали, бескровно и, судя по поведению оного, безболезненно; самому же Аргзе приходилось тотчас одёргивать руку, пока та не увязла в тенях, молниеносно оборачивающихся в момент атаки вокруг его запястья. Тёмную технику он пытался применить уже несколько раз, но отчего-то она не работала.  
Это было – как сражаться с ветром или водой, но такими ветром и водой, которые, без сомнений, могут ударить тебя в ответ, если замешкаешься хоть на секунду.   
В конце концов, они сошлись вплотную, сцепились в единый клубок и покатились на земле: Аргза обеими руками сдерживал натиск когтей зверя, одновременно пытаясь не дать острым чёрным зубам добраться до его горла и отрезать лесками голову животного, чтобы посмотреть, восстановит ли оно подобное повреждение. Его самого зверь ранил уже несколько раз, и всё это было лишь лёгкие ссадины – но в один момент тому удалось задеть ту самую злополучную царапину по спине, и по ощущениям это было похоже на то, как если бы Аргзу с размаху ударили по открытой ране раскалённой кочергой. Он коротко и гневно зарычал не хуже зверя – и уж точно куда как громче – и, вонзив когти в середину набросившихся на него теней, пустил лески не прямо, а волнообразно, по спирали, закручивая их прямо внутри тела зверя.   
И, видимо, это всё-таки сработало, потому что в следующее мгновение зверь взвыл и… исчез. Просто растворился в воздухе, не оставив ни следа – ни крови, ни шерсти, ни трупа.  
Аргза отдышался и встал, не удовлетворившись этим исчезновением противника.  
Или, может быть, попытался встать, потому что перед глазами тут же поплыло звёздное небо, а спина отозвалась не просто вспышкой – целым ядерным взрывом боли, да так, что он задохнулся и чуть не откусил себе язык от неожиданности: это было ещё хуже, чем сам момент удара. Придя в себя, он скрипнул зубами от злости и повторил попытку.  
Безуспешно. Всё тело настоятельно рекомендовало оставаться в горизонтальном положении и, желательно, не двигаться.  
\- Аргза? – Лиам подошёл к нему. – Ты ранен?  
Ещё одна попытка встать позорно провалилась. Аргза едва видел склонившееся над ним лицо эрландеранца: зрение решило взять отпуск и не желало фокусироваться. Пират поразмыслил, прикидывая варианты. По всему выходило, что сказать «я немного устал» и сделать вид, что всё в порядке, получится уже навряд ли, потому что…  
Ну, хотя бы потому, что в данный конкретный момент они застряли на безлюдном пустыре, на чужой планете, в неприветливой ночи, в которой бродили странные создания из чёрного дыма, а все более-менее жилые строения уже остались далеко позади, как и их корабль. И если он не сможет справиться с этим своим «всё-в-порядке» состоянием достаточно быстро, то они оба окажутся в довольно неприятной ситуации.  
\- Хм, - он нервно усмехнулся. – Помнишь, ты просил сказать тебе, если со мной случится какая-нибудь хрень? Ну… вот. Кажется, «хрень» как раз подходящее определение сейчас.  
Это было унизительно – но, по крайней мере, вокруг не было ни души, и слабым его видел только Лиам. А Лиаму было не привыкать к такому зрелищу. Лиаму можно было доверять – всё ещё можно было, хотя бы в этом, даже если во всём остальном, после всего случившегося между ними, это доверие применять следовало – Аргза признавал – с некоторой опаской.  
Лиам помог ему сесть и, следуя коротким указаниям варвара, спустил шубу с его плеч. За саму шубу, собственно, можно было не волноваться: она была куплена ещё до Войны и являлась продуктом редкого синтеза простеньких бытовых заклинаний, в основном укрепляющих, и нано-технологий, потому самовосстанавливалась (и даже самоочищалась от грязи) без каких-либо последствий, за что и была практичным пиратом так ценима.  
А вот то, что находилось под шубой, самовосстановлению больше, похоже, не подлежало. Вся правая половин спины была угольно-чёрной. Рана, разодранная ещё больше звериным когтем, кровоточила и сочилась гноем. Сильвенио долго и пристально эту рану рассматривал, и наконец сказал:  
\- Она выглядит… более старой, чем должна быть. И мне показалось, что он задел тебя не так серьёзно. Я ошибся?  
Аргза молчал. Он помнил, что у него осталось ещё немного мази с той заправки на корабле, поэтому снова попытался применить Тёмную технику, чтобы вытащить её оттуда – но рука его, после некоторых усилий, наткнулась на что-то желеобразное, никоим образом не напоминающее содержимое его бардачка в кабине, и он поспешно вернул руку обратно, вытерев машинально об шубу. Фокус зрения по-прежнему расплывался.  
\- Аргза…  
\- Мм.  
Сильвенио поднялся. Побродил немного в ближайших кустах, сорвал после недолгих поисков какой-то широкий лист. Продезинфицировал его виски из фляги пирата, затем оторвал от своих рукавов одинаковые по длине полосы и с помощью них и листа худо-бедно, как мог в таких условиях, соорудил перевязку сомнительной надёжности.  
\- Я скажу, что я об этом думаю, а ты скажешь, прав ли я, - прервал он затянувшееся молчание. – И я думаю… что это животное рану только углубило. Она появилась раньше.  
Аргза молчал, не подтверждая и не опровергая. Перед глазами то всё заволакивало темнотой, то вновь становилось ясным, и небо над его головой, таким образом, загадочно ему подмигивало. А Лиам, очевидно, прекрасно мог составить все выводы самостоятельно, и Аргза не стал ему мешать.  
\- Она появилась ещё в Республике, верно?  
Он кивнул, усмехнувшись. Лиам вздохнул.  
\- Аргза… кто это сделал с тобой? В ране явно яд. Тогда, в последний день, когда мы вышли за городскую черту, что-то случилось на дороге – ты странно среагировал на что-то. Это было тогда? Почему ты не сказал мне?  
Аргза стряхнул его руки и поднялся, проверяя, насколько крепко держат его ноги. Накинул обратно шубу. Глотнул виски – фляга пустела удручающе быстро – и мрачно затопал вдоль шоссе. Лиам, чуть помедлив, побежал за ним.  
\- Какая, нахер, разница, кто меня покоцал? – отозвался пират с досадой. – Яд там или не яд, всё одно – заживёт. Я уже сказал тебе: хватит кудахтать надо мной. Ну, да, ублюдки выстрелили мне в спину с городской стены, потому что я увидел что-то, чего не должен был – что с того? Они всё равно как следует подчистили мне память, так что я даже обвинить их теперь не могу в чём-то, кроме этого грёбаного выстрела.  
Сильвенио, догнав его, взял его за руку. Оборванные и закатанные рукава смотрелись на нём жалко.  
\- Дело не в этом. Мы вместе в этом пути, разве нет? И я завишу от тебя, я этого не скрываю. ты не помнишь, чем обернулся прошлый раз, когда ты скрывал от меня и от других зависящих от тебя людей серьёзную травму? Ты ослеп тогда, и не хотел лечиться и выполнять указания врача, и только усугублял тем самым своё состояние… к чему это привело? Столько людей пострадало в итоге зря. Я не говорю о себе, потому что тогда моя жертва была наименьшей из всех возможных – но и мне всё же досталось. А теперь мы с тобой и вовсе вдвоём. И если бы ты потрудился просто уведомить меня об этой, как ты считаешь, мелочи – мы могли бы скорректировать наш маршрут и дать тебе время на восстановление. Нет никакой необходимости сохранять передо мной неуязвимый вид, понимаешь? Мы никуда не торопимся. А сейчас у нас нет даже возможности остановиться. Как я могу полагаться на тебя, если…  
\- Не полагайся, - Аргза, сытый по горло всеми этими нотациями, резко развернулся и зло схватил Лиама за плечо, заставляя посмотреть себе в лицо. – Ты заколебал, мелочь, я не шучу. Давай договоримся: я отвечаю за себя, а ты – за себя, раз мы оба, вроде как, взрослые люди. И я, между прочим, старше тебя на хер знает сколько лет. Я разберусь и со своими проблемами, и с твоими заодно, и ещё сверну пару гор по пути – но вот капать мне на мозги ты не будешь при этом, иначе я за себя не отвечаю. Идёт?  
Лиам опустил взгляд. Он выглядел уязвлённым.  
\- Идёт. Как скажешь. Если ты считаешь, что всё под контролем – ладно.  
Дальше они шли молча, хотя руку его Лиам так и не отпустил. Звери-тени больше не появлялись.  
Небо уже начинало светлеть и покрываться издали персиковыми оттенками раннего летнего рассвета, когда Аргза упал прямо посреди дороги и потерял сознание.  
  
***  
  
Он очнулся в тени деревьев, уложенный на траву. Лиам сидел рядом и жевал мелкое зелёное яблоко, на вид кислое и неаппетитное. Солнце уже клонилось к горизонту с противоположной стороны.  
\- Я валялся так весь день? – поинтересовался он охрипшим со сна голосом, прислоняясь к дереву спиной.  
\- Да. Я сумел перетащить тебя в тень, потому что днём было очень жарко. По шоссе проехало ещё несколько машин и один рейсовый автобус, но автостопом меня отказались подвозить, чтобы не таскать тебя, а автобус не остановился вовсе.  
Город всё ещё казался чертовски далёким – куда более далёким, чем на момент выбора места посадки. Аргза чувствовал себя предельно уставшим, хотя, казалось бы, он только что проснулся. Но делать было нечего, пришлось снова вставать и снова идти, потому что это всё равно было лучше, чем застрять здесь на ночь. Лиам так больше ничего и не сказал – вероятно, всё ещё обижался.  
С последним лучом солнца, показавшимся из-за городских крыш, возле них наконец-то затормозил проезжавший мимо автобус. На самом деле, правда, это был грязный, обрисованный граффити по самую крышу грузовик, но водитель, высунувшийся из кабины, оглядел их с насмешливой проницательностью и предложил подвезти – разумеется, не бесплатно.  
\- Только полезете в кузов, - предупредил он сразу и назвал цену.  
Цена была, мягко говоря, чересчур завышенной для простой перевозки, да ещё и на столь незначительное для машины расстояние – но выбирать было не из чего, и Лиам согласился поспешнее, чем Аргза успел высказать свои по этому поводу соображения. И потом, когда они оказались в кузове, пришло понимание, что это всё-таки автобус, предназначенный для перевозки не случайных попутчиков, но регулярных пассажиров: кузов был битком набит людьми самого сомнительного внешнего вида. Под крышей кузова даже заботливо была прикручена жалобно мерцающая лампочка, уходящая проводами в кабину, а на полу был постелен облысевший, непонятного цвета ковёр с раскиданными по нему примерно такого же качества и новизны пледами. Пледы, впрочем, по большей части валялись без дела: никаких лишних окон, разумеется, предусмотрено в фуре не было, весь воздух пассажирам поступал из небольшого кондиционера в углу – который, по всей видимости, не слишком хорошо работал. Лица людей были настороженными, чумазыми, они следили за новоприбывшими кто угрюмо, а кто с каким-то масляным, лисьим выражением – предчувствуя, видимо, наживу или признавая в варваре достаточную для уважения силу; некоторые из пассажиров сидели практически в обнимку с какими-то деревянными ящиками без опознавательных знаков. Аргза, не обращая ни на кого внимания, молча расчистил место себе возле стены – и лёг там, намереваясь отдохнуть до прибытия. Лиам сел с ним рядом, спиной ко всем остальным, двери в кузов закрылись, и «автобус» тронулся.  
\- Нелегалы, - пояснил Аргза вполголоса, потому что Лиам выглядел смущённым и несколько растерянным. – Всякая мелкая шушера с липовыми документами и плохо запрятанной контрабандой. Водила получает немалый барыш за такие перевозки.   
Потом он закрыл глаза и добавил устало:  
\- Я вздремну, пожалуй. Разбуди, как будем на месте.  
Это была долгая, тревожная поездка для Сильвенио. Аргза спал, несмотря на то, что и так проспал весь день до того, а пассажиры, которых варвар назвал нелегалами, почти неотрывно сверлили взглядами спину эрландеранца, будто почуяв его слабину. Дорога была неровная: машина то и дело подпрыгивала всем своим немалым весом, их трясло и мотало из стороны в сторону на некоторых участках, да так, что сложно было поверить в то, что всё ещё едут по асфальтированному шоссе, а не по просёлочной дороге среди оврагов и болот. Внутри кузова царило душное, недоверчивое молчание – только глухо ударялись об стенки ящики, гудела надсадно лампочка да периодически кто-то из пассажиров загадочно шелестел чем-нибудь съедобным. Сильвенио отчего-то чувствовал себя в такой обстановке не только чужеродным элементом, но и каким-то очень уязвимым – и потому старался быть как можно незаметнее.  
Минут через двадцать после начала поездки кто-то окликнул его:  
\- Эй, пацан.  
Лиам обернулся. Один из мужчин на другой стороне кузова поднялся, пододвинулся к нему и, воровато оглядевшись, приоткрыл полы своего пальто, под которым обнаружились навешанные на грязную футболку пояса с одинаковыми прямоугольными пакетами. Сквозь целлофан просвечивал жёлтый и бурый порошок. Под упаковками притаились закрытые ленты оружейных патронов разного калибра.  
\- Цена договорная, - мужчина подмигнул ему, запахнув пальто, и жадно на него уставился. – Что-нибудь приглянулось? Можем обсудить.  
Лиам качнул головой, чуть напрягся, как-то рефлекторно ожидая от незнакомца плохого: в последние годы ему не везло с теми, кто пытался завязать с ним подобного сомнительного рода разговор. Мужчина нетерпеливо нахмурился и тронул его за плечо:  
\- Не кобенься давай, бери товар! Товар хорош, качество гарантирую – нигде не найдёшь такого по моей цене.   
\- У меня нет денег, - Сильвенио занервничал ещё больше – ему не нравилось алчное выражение лица собеседника.   
\- Да ладно? А у твоего дружка? Ну-ка, ну-ка, а нищими не кажетесь, - тот неприятно осклабился. – Дайте-ка я обыщу вас, ребятки, может, чего и найду – спасибо ещё скажете!  
Он потянулся к Сильвенио, скрючив пальцы и влажно причмокнув губами – Лиам весь так и сжался. В этот момент Аргза открыл глаза, активировал когти и молча, без единого слова, показал их мужчине, без всякого выражения глядя ему в лицо.  
\- Ладно, ладно, я понял, пошутил неудачно… - недовольно ворча, тот отполз обратно в свой угол.  
Сильвенио судорожно вцепился в руку Аргзы, убравшего когти, и склонился лбом к его груди, будто ища защиты. Свободной рукой варвар – несколько растерянно – погладил его по натянутой спине.  
\- Чего ты? – он хмыкнул. – Плохой дядя ушёл, мелочь. Хороший дядя его прогнал.  
Сильвенио неопределённо мотнул головой, не разгибаясь. Он выглядел как ребёнок, потерявшийся в незнакомом месте в толпе незнакомых людей – испуганным, почти даже паникующим. Это всё было как-то странно. Куда только делась вся его уверенность человека-в-своём-праве, с которой он устраивал настоящую инспекцию Республике Нового Света?  
\- Прости, что разбудил, - он смутился ещё больше, а затем прижался лбом сильнее и добавил внезапно: - Не оставляй меня, пожалуйста.  
Аргза удивлённо привстал на локтях. Слегка встряхнул Лиама за загривок, заглянул ему в глаза, хмурясь и не понимая, с чего вдруг такие переживания. Он никак не соотносил это со своим, так сказать, недомоганием – а, возможно, стоило бы.  
\- Не собираюсь я тебя оставлять, - пришлось встряхнуть его ещё раз, посильнее, чтобы пришёл в себя. – Что это ты вдруг?  
\- Я… ничего. Ладно, - Лиам выпрямился. - Всё нормально. Прости.  
Ничего не было нормально – но не Аргзе, после недавней их небольшой размолвки по поводу его раны, было говорить об этом, так что он сделал вид, что поверил, точно так же, как до этого такой вид делал Лиам в отношении него.  
Конечной остановкой значился какой-то более отдалённый район, но они не стали её дожидаться и вышли почти сразу же, как только цивилизация покровительственно накрыла их со всех сторон жилыми домами, сияющими вывесками магазинов, всепроникающим запахом бензина и дыма с промышленных заводов, звуками льющейся откуда-то музыки, чьих-то споров на улице, полицейских сирен и проезжающих неподалёку машин, скрипящих шинами об асфальт.   
\- Вы, ребята, впервые тут, а? Лучше бы вам найти на ночь укрытие, - сказал водитель, оглядывая их из кабины. – За дополнительную плату могу подсказать, где подешевле и поближе. Места знаю.  
\- Обойдёмся, - сказал Аргза хмуро и, развернувшись на пятках, уверенно потащил Лиама за собой прочь от грузовика.  
Вообще-то, Аргза думал, что уж ему-то сориентироваться в этом городе действительно не составит труда: он, может быть, не знал его досконально, да и был тут давно, зато он хорошо разбирался в местных нравах и знал тот простой факт, что в Городе Железа, умеючи общаться с местными обитателями, можно найти всё, что угодно. Однако, к его удивлению, улицы прежде никогда не спавшего города сейчас были практически пусты, хотя час, вроде бы, несмотря на темноту, ещё был далеко не самый поздний. Большинство окон в домах горели, как и уличные фонари, бары и клубы работали, судя по доносящимся из них гомону голосов и ритмичной музыке – но непосредственно на улицах, вне зданий и стен, как будто действовал комендантский час: народу было крайне мало, в основном –женщины в недвусмысленно откровенной одежде, курящие на углах переулков с равнодушным видом торговцев, знающих, что ночь будет небогата на выгодные сделки – и всё равно вышедших на промысел; скользкие барыги, похожие на того, кто предлагал Сильвенио в автобусе свой товар, и бредущие домой редкие пьяницы. Большинство магазинов – хоть и всё ещё заманивали иллюминациями в витринах – на поверку оказывались закрыты, не работали даже круглосуточные мелкие ларьки и киоски. И, что самое странное, на улицах не встречалось ни бродячих собак, ни кошек, хотя обыкновенно они были непременными соседями в любом достаточно большом городе, где на мусорках и задних дворах ресторанов всегда могли найти еду.   
\- Всё это странно, - заметил Лиам, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Здесь не должно быть так. У меня плохое предчувствие.  
\- Они у тебя всегда плохие, - варвар пожал плечами.  
Лиам не улыбнулся.   
\- И они всегда сбываются, - он вздохнул. – В отличие от хороших. Почему-то ни одно хорошее ещё себя не оправдало…  
Они нашли ровно одну работающую аптеку. На вывеске значилось: «Доктор Лемм и сыновья». Аптека занимала небольшую чистенькую пристройку возле одного из магазинов. За стойкой обнаружился средних лет мужчина в очках, читающий какую-то книгу и посетителей, видимо, в этот час не ожидавший.  
\- Доктор Лемм? – позвал Лиам неуверенно.  
Мужчина поднял от книги глаза, но вставать не стал.  
\- Нет, - ответил он. – По-вашему, если бы у меня была собственная аптека, торчал бы я в этом захолустье? Деррил Кратс, если вам так нужно моё имя. Что-то угодно?  
Аргза предоставил Лиаму разбираться с этим – всё равно он мало что понимал во всех этих лекарствах – и принялся бродить вдоль стеллажей с товаром, которых в помещении было всего четыре. Сильвенио же подошёл к стойке и принялся перечислять названия нужных препаратов, какие-то сложно произносимые и длинные. Кратс, выслушав, кивнул – а затем нахмурился и, окинув варвара профессиональным взглядом, сказал:  
\- Судя по симптомам, которые я могу видеть даже отсюда, и набору противовоспалительных, речь идёт о сильном отравлении. Понимаю, что это личное ваше дело, но я бы на вашем месте не тратил бы время на аптеки и самолечение, а обратился бы в больницу. Это может быть довольно опасно.  
Аргза собирался огрызнуться, напомнить, что советов они не просили – но Лиам вновь влез вперёд: попросил адрес ближайшей больницы и не забыл поблагодарить. Потом аптекарь назвал цену за лекарства – и Аргзе цена эта не понравилась ещё больше, чем цена за проезд до города на той колымаге:  
\- Какого чёрта? Сдаётся мне, ты нас дуришь, папаша.  
Но то ли ослабший из-за яда варвар выглядел не так грозно, как обычно, то ли аптекарь был уже привычен к подобного рода несговорчивым покупателям – но Деррил, ничуть не испугавшись его резкого тона и оскала, только спокойно пожал плечами и ответил, поправив на носу очки:  
\- С заходом солнца теперь всё дорожает в разы, господа. Ночью бизнес не слишком-то окупается – разве что срочными случаями да туристами, как вы двое. Никто не будет рисковать жизнью за сущие гроши. Так что либо платите и берите, либо ждите до утра, чтобы всё снова подешевело.  
Они переглянулись.   
\- Дай мистеру Кратсу, сколько он просит, Аргза, - сказал Лиам непререкаемо и тихо, чтобы слышать это мог только пират, а затем повернулся к аптекарю и поинтересовался: - Что не так ночью? Какая-то опасность, появившаяся в городе недавно? Поэтому люди боятся выходить на улицы?  
Тот кивнул, собрал в небольшой прозрачный пакетик всё, что Лиам назаказывал, взял деньги и снова уселся за свою книгу.  
\- Опасность, да. Вы их ещё не видели? Этих странных огромных зверей, появляющихся только с наступлением темноты? Сложно описать их тем, кто с ними не сталкивался – поэтому я просто предупреждаю вас, чтобы вы постарались как можно скорее найти на ночь укрытие. Буду надеяться, что вы не столкнётесь с ними и дальше, господа туристы – иногда они не появляются сколько-то ночей, и вам может повезти.  
Из аптеки они вышли в задумчивости: совершенно ясно было, что Деррил говорил об тех зверях, одного из которых они встретили по дороге. Сильвенио думал о том, что случилось с программой обновления Города Железа согласно стандартам Нового Суда, а ещё о том, что, если всё здесь осталось по-старому, то этот район, судя по всему, был предназначен для бедных, следовательно, хорошего жилья – и, что важнее, не переполненной больницы – им здесь наверняка не найти, и о том, что платной медициной упрямый и жадный до абсурда пират воспользоваться вряд ли согласится. А Аргза – он просто испытывал некоторое закономерное сожаление по тому поводу, что горстка монет в его кармане, которую он выгреб из бардачка перед тем, как покинуть корабль, успела почти испариться за короткое время пребывания в Городе Железа, а значит, казино и бары ему пока не светили. Не с этим – он искоса глянул на Лиама – довеском.  
Так, задумавшись, оба пропустили момент, когда из-за угла на них вихрем кто-то налетел – да так, что умудрился свалить Аргзу с ног, вскочить и убежать за угол, оставшись безнаказанным. Секунду спустя варвар кинулся следом, отчего-то яростно выругавшись. Лицо у него при этом было такое, словно он готов был убить случайного обидчика за такую малость, и потому Сильвенио, ничего не понимающему, пришлось побежать тоже – ему не хотелось начинать их знакомство с этим городом с криминала.  
Кем бы ни был загадочный «налётчик», но бегал он очень быстро, да ещё и петлял по городским закоулкам так умело, будто всю жизнь только этим и занимался: ловко взбирался по крышам низких пристроек, сворачивал в проходы между домами, где, казалось бы, должен быть тупик, перепрыгивал через уснувших на тротуаре пьяниц и через открытые канализационные люки, не сбавляя скорости, ронял на пути преследователей массивные мусорные баки и уверенно сокращал путь через тёмные дворы. К тому моменту, когда Аргзе удалось связать его лесками, они втроём успели преодолеть уже порядочное расстояние, и Сильвенио к концу забега предсказуемо задыхался, непривычный к таким внезапным спринтерским скоростям. Схваченный варваром и перевёрнутый при помощи лесок вниз головой, бегун, в отличие от большинства тех, кто познал на себе силу Аргзовых лесок, необычайно яростно вдруг затрепыхался, да так, как будто он готов был скорее позволить разрезать себя лесками на кусочки, чем быть пойманным. Аргза набросился на него, без всякой жалости вбивая свой пудовый кулак тому в лицо, а тот, что удивительно, всё равно продолжал попытки отбиваться, хотя любому была очевидна разница в силе. Сильвенио пригляделся.  
\- Аргза! – он поражённо вскрикнул. – Он же всего лишь ребёнок! Что он тебе сделал?!  
\- Украл мой кошелёк, сучий сын! – прорычал пират в ответ.  
Но этого мгновения, пока варвар отвлёкся, его противнику хватило, чтобы вывернуться из его хватки, вскочить на ноги и снова попытаться бежать. Аргза снова перехватил его лесками – тот снова попытался выпутаться, рванулся, что было сил, каким-то образом вытащил из кармана брюк перочинный нож, которым стал неистово срезать держащие его лески…  
Что-то металлическое выпало из кармана его брюк – и, прежде чем он успел его поймать, проскользнуло сквозь канализационную решётку, и его с тихим плеском поглотила струящаяся где-то внизу тёмная вода.  
\- Дьявол!!! – вскрикнул вор и немедленно добавил ещё с десятка два нецензурных слов сквозь зубы.  
Больше он ничего предпринять не смог, потому что Аргза практически запеленал его лесками, как младенца, и подтащил к себе. Теперь Сильвенио увидел, что схваченному им парнишке на вид, и правда, не больше шестнадцати лет, но для своего возраста он был очень уж высоким – и очень развитым физически. Весь в чёрном, смуглый, с чёрными волосами и глазами, он казался созданием самой городской темноты – и создание это ужасно злобно глядело на них обоих, да так, что, если бы взглядом можно было убивать, от них не осталось бы и кучки пепла в ту же секунду.  
\- Отпусти, ублюдок! – решив наконец, что Сильвенио не столь опасен, вор обратил всё внимание на пирата.  
Аргза раздражённо встряхнул его. Пацан не успел причинить ему какого-либо достаточного вреда, но в его состоянии, когда и стоять прямо было трудно, вся эта погоня была куда как излишней. Не вовремя как-то. И потому Аргза, понятное дело, жаждал отыграться за потраченные зря энергию и время – сдерживало его только присутствие Лиама, очевидно.  
\- Верни украденное, - подумав, он мстительно добавил: - И лучше бы с процентами, не то лишишься всех зубов, мелкий говнюк.  
\- Аргза!.. – Сильвенио, не терпящий грубого обращения с детьми, попытался вмешаться – безрезультатно.  
\- Это видел?! – парнишка не менее раздражённо ткнул пальцем в сторону той самой канализационной решётки. – Компрессор тю-тю, у меня его больше нет! Ты шаришь вообще?! В компрессоре была вся добыча за два дня! И твой грёбаный кошель – тоже! Так что никакого возврата и никаких процентов, мудак, по твоей же вине! Мне ещё за этот чёртов компрессор теперь неустойку выплачивать этому быдлу! Доволен?!  
Аргза оскалился – выражение его лица не предвещало незадачливому карманнику ничего хорошего. Компрессоры были нынче любимым инструментом таких вот уличных воришек – они представляли собой небольшие хитрые устройства, позволяющие вытягивать кошельки и бумажники прохожих при столкновении и сжимающие внутри себя добычу так, чтобы не было нужды таскать большие сумки – на выходе краденое возвращалось к нормальному размеру. К сожалению, вода компрессорам была категорически противопоказана – что означало, что их деньги были на данный момент безвозвратно потеряны. Тёмная техника по-прежнему была пока вне его возможностей.  
\- Неустойка, гадёныш, наименьшая из твоих проблем сейчас.  
Он активировал когти, явно примериваясь, как бы поинтереснее их применить на своей жертве, при этом её не убивая. Мальчишка задёргался с утроенной силой.  
\- Аргза, - Лиам, на этот раз не намеренный отступать, обхватил варвара за локоть занесённой для удара руки и твёрдо посмотрел ему в глаза: - Нет. Ты не тронешь его.  
Ему не понравились эти ледяные приказные нотки в голосе бывшего помощника. Совсем не понравились, но – ладно, он уже привык к ощущению собственного недовольства в этом путешествии. Так что – он отпустил пацана на землю и убрал лески. Тот не замедлил тут же броситься бежать – показав напоследок варвару средний палец.  
Аргза сплюнул на землю и мрачно повернулся к Лиаму:  
\- Ну, умник? Чего ты добился, по-твоему? Теперь грабить народ придётся мне.   
Тот невозмутимо выдержал его взгляд. Правда – уже через секунду упрямое выражение на его лице сменилось обеспокоенным: он заметил, как с Аргзы градом катился пот после пустяковой драки и как пират тяжело дышал.  
\- Никаких ограблений. Мы подумаем, как достать денег другим путём – а если нет, уверен, я найду возможность договориться. Сейчас главное – вылечить тебя.  
Больница, адрес которой им дал Кратс, работала, как и аптека, круглосуточно. У терминала дежурила бледная, измотанная медсестра, с усталым отупением распечатала им талон с номером кабинета и назначенным на какой-то день на неделе временем (которое, насколько Сильвенио понял, вовсе не было временем приёма – а лишь временем _записи_ на приём) – и только безразлично пожала плечами в ответ на заявление Лиама о том, что дело срочное.  
\- Почти никого из врачей сейчас нет, - заявила она. – Те, что есть – заняты.   
Потом она окинула их подозрительным взглядом и спросила:  
\- У вас, вообще, есть страховка? Оформленное гражданство? – она помедлила. – Документы? Вы не выглядите местными. Если у вас нет страховки и прочего – здесь вас в любом случае не примут. Вам нужно в гетто, на Лоу-стрит. Либо обращайтесь в платную клинику, я могу дать адрес.  
Сильвенио боялся, что она скажет это.  
Аргза, конечно же, отказался заниматься обработкой раны в коридоре больницы, у всех на виду – отчасти потому, что эти самые коридоры, похоже, из-за опасности столкнуться на улице с теми невиданными зверями использовало в качестве бесплатной ночлежки множество бездомных бродяг.  
\- Возможно, мне стоит, в самом деле, просто назвать себя, и тогда документы и деньги нам не понадобятся, - сказал Сильвенио позже, когда они набрели на какой-то заброшенный недостроенный дом и остались там заночевать. – Я не знаю, что они сделали с нашим представителем в правительстве – потому что он бы всего этого не допустил – но формально они всё ещё, в любом случае, подчиняются Федерации – и Новому Суду. Они не смогут отказать мне, как Хранителю Знаний.  
Аргза закатил глаза.   
\- Ну, разумеется, пташка. И бросятся целовать тебе ноги, ага, - он не слишком ласково постучал его по лбу. – Это Город Железа, напоминаю. И здесь не любят каких-то там «условных правителей», которые приходят наводить порядок.  
Утром обнаружилось, что их заброшенный дом – не такой уж и заброшенный на самом деле. С рассветом Сильвенио, задремавший было (он вызвался дежурить ночью, потому что, хоть они и расположились на четвёртом этаже, дверей и окон в доме не было, что означало, что на них могут напасть в любой момент – а Аргзе нужно было спать и восстанавливаться) встрепенулся: по лестнице протопали чьи-то тяжёлые шаги – и направлялись они прямо в их комнату. Что, строго говоря, комнатой не являлось – просто четыре голых стены, прямоугольный проём вместо окна, продуваемый всеми ветрами, и запылённое грязное одеяло, которое обнаружилось в углу лишь тогда, когда помещение начал заливать грязно-серый солнечный свет.  
На пороге стоял вчерашний грабитель и возмущённо сопел, разглядывая вторженцев.  
\- Проваливайте, - наконец сказал он, подходя к одеялу. – У меня нет настроения драться с вами сейчас и выяснять, какого чёрта вы забыли в моём логове.  
Сильвенио оглянулся на Аргзу – тот всё ещё спал, хотя обычно малейшего звука было достаточно, чтобы его разбудить. Лекарства из аптеки немного помогли, однако Сильвенио сомневался, что это сильно улучшит состояние варвара. Скорее, замедлит разрушительное воздействие яда – но не остановит его полностью.  
\- Прошу прощения, - отозвался он виновато, потупившись. – Уверяю, мы не знали, что это твоё жилище. Я имею в виду… дом не выглядит так, как будто в нём хоть кто-то живёт.  
\- Плевать. Проваливайте, сказал же.  
Сильвенио умоляюще посмотрел на него. Выдохнул – и решил сказать правду:  
\- Нам… некуда идти. Там – вчера, в кошельке, там… были все наши деньги. Пожалуйста, позволь нам ненадолго остаться здесь. Мы не помешаем. Моему другу очень нужна помощь, и когда он её получит, мы сразу же уйдём, обещаю. Ему нужно где-то спать…  
Какое-то время юный карманник молчал, устроившись на одеяле и отвернувшись к стене. Потом повернулся через плечо – и убедился, что Сильвенио всё ещё продолжает с надеждой ждать его ответа.  
\- Это ведь Паук, да? – он кивнул на варвара. – Лидер Альянса пиратов? Брат Конрада Грэна, Чёрного Овна? Я читал о нём. Слышал, он в розыске.  
Сильвенио промолчал, не отводя взгляда. Его собеседник как-то очень знакомо хмыкнул.  
\- Что с ним?  
\- Его ранили в спину. Не знаю, чем, но на оружии был сильный яд.   
Это был рискованный ход: если Аргза узнает, что он проговорился о его ранении совершенно постороннему человеку, то разозлится очень сильно. Парнишка ещё немного побуравил его своими странно взрослыми тёмными глазами, о чём-то раздумывая. Затем громко фыркнул каким-то своим мыслям и отвернулся снова.  
Сильвенио подождал. Подождал ещё сколько-то. И ещё. Потом спросил:  
\- Так мы… останемся?  
Парнишка сердито махнул ему рукой – Сильвенио, за неимением лучшего, решил считать это за разрешение.  
  
***  
  
Барри – так звали «приютившего» их парня – было пятнадцать, и он промышлял на жизнь, как можно догадаться, воровством и некоторой долей контрабанды. Он рассказывал об этом довольно обыденно, почти даже с гордостью: о том, что не собирается гнуть спину за гроши под началом какой-либо толстосумной корпорации, что близок к основанию собственной банды, что он скоро снимет себе нормальную, как он выразился, «хату», где будет душ и стёкла в окнах, о том, что ему осталось совсем немного до того момента, когда он накопит достаточную сумму, чтобы отвязаться от преступной группировки, берущей всех начинающих карманников в городе «под крыло» - за достаточный процент с выручки, разумеется.  
\- И если бы не ты, ублюдок, - обратился он к Аргзе на этом моменте беседы. – То я уже был бы минимум на сотню-другую ближе к моей цели.  
\- Ну да, - Аргза ухмыльнулся. – Это, видимо, я был настолько неуклюж, что уронил добычу в грёбаную канализацию.  
Вообще говоря, эти двое – на удивление быстро после вчерашнего совсем не дружелюбного столкновения – каким-то образом умудрились поладить: всё утро Сильвенио наблюдал, как они, словно два волка, взрослый и молодой, приглядывались друг к другу с недоверчивой настороженностью, взаимно определяя, насколько «противник» опасен и насколько его можно отнести к «своим», а затем, после стремительной потасовки длительностью ровно в пять секунд, снова закончившейся победой Аргзы – затем они внезапно кивнули друг другу, уселись напротив и, вроде как, признали, что взаимодействие – не только возможно, но и, вероятно, выгодно. Для них, похоже, это было равнозначно заключению если не мира, то, по крайней мере, временного перемирия. Барри даже разоткровенничался, сначала неохотно, с вытягиванием из него каждого слова едва ли не клещами, потом как-то чуть пообвыкся. Говорил он, конечно, главным образом с Аргзой – эрландеранца он отчего-то старался вовсе не замечать.  
Сильвенио ничуть это не задевало – но он всё равно пытался вклиниться в разговор. Было кое-что, что он не мог не спросить. Например:  
\- Почему ты не рассматриваешь возможность зарабатывать законно? Это необязательно должна быть работа на какую-то корпорацию, и необязательно за гроши. Я уверен, есть что-то, что тебе подошло бы.  
Барри и Аргза переглянулись синхронно, и между ними посредством взглядов произошёл примерно следующий диалог:  
«Он серьёзно такой идиот или издевается?»   
«Он серьёзно, поверь. Только представь, как я с ним общаюсь».  
\- Мне нравится так жить, - проговорил подросток с нажимом, таким тоном, чтобы сразу было понятно – все дальнейшие споры по этому поводу он считает заведомо бесполезными. – Сейчас жить честно – значит жить очень глупо, зависеть от милости тупого начальства и не менее тупых людей вокруг. Ясно?  
Сильвенио подумал, что зависеть от организации, которая отбирает у тебя выручку и заставляет рисковать своей жизнью и своей свободой – ещё хуже, но вслух этого он не сказал.  
Чуть позже Сильвенио спросил:  
\- Что произошло с улучшениями, которые, мм, обещал воплотить в реальность Новый Суд? Я слышал, сюда прилетают проверки – неужели они ничего не замечают?  
Барри пожал плечами. Он готовил яичницу на портативной плитке на батарейках – сковорода была явно украдена из ближайшего магазина посуды, поскольку на её рукоятке всё ещё висел ценник, а три яйца были добыты из полупустой коробки, которую Барри принёс с улицы и тоже наверняка не покупал. Плитка, впрочем, как он утверждал, принадлежала ему давно, просто он прятал её на пятом этаже – там почему-то стоял шкаф, непонятным образом оказавшийся в недостроенном здании, и Барри использовал этот шкаф в качестве кладовки.  
\- Проверки-то прилетают, да хрена с два от них толку. Одно время была какая-то движуха, кажется, и эти упыри много чего обещали – но до моего района никакие перемены так толком и не дошли, слава всем несуществующим богам. Мне и так нормально живётся. А что там, в Центре, происходило и почему движуха загнулась – не моего ума дело.  
И был ещё один вопрос, который Сильвенио попросту не решался задать раньше и который, тем не менее, не давал ему покоя:  
\- Прости за бестактность, но… где твои родители?  
Барри поморщился – говорить об этом ему, очевидно, хотелось сейчас меньше всего на свете, и он было неразборчиво пробормотал что-то с набитым яичницей ртом, надеясь, похоже, уклониться этим от дальнейших пояснений. Сильвенио, однако, был не из тех людей, кто отстаёт так просто: он продолжал ждать ответа.  
\- Хрен знает, где они, ясно? – наконец проговорил тот раздражённо. – Я ушёл из дома лет пять назад, мать с тех пор не видел, да и она не особо меня ищет, как я посмотрю – копы, по крайней мере, рожу мою не объявили ещё в розыск. Нахрен я ей нужен? Какой-то ублюдок, как она говорила, из варваров, - тут он метнул угрюмый взгляд на Аргзу. – Обрюхатил её мной и оставил без гроша. Так что она спилась, а я, когда въехал, что она всё равно не может содержать нас двоих сразу, ушёл кормиться сам. На улицу. Вся история.  
Не желая продолжать разговор на неприятную ему тему, он дёрнул плечом, поднялся и пошёл чистить сковороду – прямо в окно. Сильвенио проводил его долгим странным взглядом, после чего посмотрел не менее странно на Аргзу.  
\- Ты говорил, - начал он осторожно. – Что бывал здесь уже?  
\- Угу. Говорил.  
\- Лет пятнадцать назад?  
\- Да.  
От окна доносилось глухое ворчание, громкие скребущие звуки и чьи-то возмущённые крики с улицы. Кому-то, видимо, не повезло – или, напротив, повезло, потому что прошлой ночью Сильвенио наблюдал, как из окон домов на улицу выбрасывают и много чего похуже остатков тёплой яичницы. Протухшие рыбьи потроха и целый пакет использованных презервативов были только верхушкой айсберга.  
\- И, мм… встречался здесь с женщинами?  
Аргза продолжал делать вид, что не понимает его намёков. Он задумался, потом пожал плечами:  
\- Встречался, ага. Можно и так сказать. А что? Тебе-то на кой это?  
Сильвенио помедлил ещё немного. Он знал, что Аргза знал, что он знал и так далее – в эту игру с упрямым варваром можно было играть бесконечно, если тот был не в настроении говорить прямо.  
\- Аргза… он очень похож на тебя. У него твоё лицо, твои глаза, даже манеры…  
\- К чему ты клонишь? – наконец Аргзе надоело притворяться, и он вскинулся с тем же раздражением, с которым вскидывался на эрландеранца на протяжении всего утра Барри. – Он в той же степени может быть моим сыном, в какой он может быть сыном пары-тройки миллиардов других жителей Архагла, залетавших сюда поразвлечься, да и не только их. Город Железа – популярная дыра среди разнообразных отбросов общества, а его мать, скорее всего, была обычной шлюхой, раздвигавшей ноги налево и направо перед каждым встречным.  
Сильвенио отвернулся, привычно не одобрив грубость, на которую сам же и нарвался. Лицо его, однако, так и не потеряло при этом характерного выражения твёрдой убеждённости в своей правоте.  
\- Я чувствую это, - сказал он тихо, чтобы возвращающийся с относительно чистой сковородой Барри их не услышал. – Я просто чувствую, что вы слишком похожи, чтобы быть друг другу чужими. У него не только глаза такие же… даже его энергия такой же частоты. Его сердце бьётся так, как бьётся твоё, Аргза. Его разум работает таким же образом, как твой. И если ты не хочешь говорить об этом сейчас – ладно, но мы ещё вернёмся к этому разговору позже.  
Днём они с Аргзой отправились в больницу – в другую, в ту, о которой им говорила та медсестра. Барри сразу же предупредил их, правда, что лучше им не тратить своё время – мол, хороших бесплатных врачей в гетто всё равно не сыскать. Они всё равно пошли туда – Лиам настоял – и, конечно же, убедились в правоте подростка: в больнице они провели около сорока минут, сидя в очереди, как приличные люди, а затем Аргзе надоело это, он прошёл в кабинет мимо возмущённых людей – и вышел ровно через минуту. Доктор, к которому их направили, только развёл руками и выписал новые лекарства в ответ на постановку проблемы. И сказал, внимательно осмотрев рану, что потребуется, во-первых, тщательное обследование, а во-вторых, возможно, понадобится провести операцию с переливанием крови, а у них не имеется даже столь допотопного оборудования. В итоге они ушли ни с чем.  
\- Нам нужно в Центр, - заявил Лиам в тот вечер непререкаемым тоном. – Судя по всему, только там мы сможем получить достаточно квалифицированную помощь.  
Они возвращались из больницы пешком, и Аргза уже чувствовал себя намного лучше. Его не шатало из стороны в сторону, опуститься на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность и уснуть не тянуло, мысли оставались ясными. Спина только побаливала ещё. Так что он, в общем и в целом, не понимал, к чему продолжать всю эту суету с его лечением.   
\- Что я говорил тебе о наседках и кудахтаньи надо мной, мелочь? Я уже в норме.  
Лиам зябко повёл плечами. Над Городом Железа постепенно сгущались сумерки, и тени в грязных, тесных переулках уже начинали приобретать опасные очертания.  
\- Нам в любом случае нужно в Центр. Тебе необходимо обследование, а мне – поговорить с администрацией. Очевидно, в этом и близлежащих районах мы мало что сможем узнать касательно всех этих странностей в городе: люди здесь не слишком заинтересованы в политике и экономике.  
Им преградили дорогу несколько человек, с недобрыми ухмылками и накинутыми на лица капюшонами. Двое из них выставили перед собой складные ножи, остальные ограничились бейсбольными битами и одним ломом. Аргза выжидательно изогнул бровь, а Лиам вздохнул, прекрасно зная, что такая компания означает.  
\- Бабло и цацки гоните, - велел один из тех, что держал нож.  
Лиам оглянулся: по той улице, откуда они только что свернули, полминуты назад шёл полицейский.  
\- У нас нет денег…  
\- Да-да, гоните уже.  
И, как всегда бывало, Лиам шагнул назад, а Аргза – вперёд.  
\- Мне как раз пора размяться, - усмехнулся пират – и начал драку.  
Сильвенио, благодаря тому, что Аргза взял на себя абсолютно всех противников, выскользнул из переулка и, разыскав того самого полицейского, бросился к нему. Ведь можно же, говорил он себе, остановить это и более цивилизованным способом.  
\- На нас напали, - заявил он, отдышавшись. – Группа вооружённых людей. С намерением ограбить. Вон там, за тем домом, я провожу…  
Полицейский внимательно его оглядел поверх солнечных очков. Звуки потасовки были слышны здесь очень хорошо, но он, казалось, не придавал им особого значения. Как и тому, что двое человек, сопровождаемые чьим-то внушительным ударом, вылетели из указанного Лиамом переулка, упали на противоположной стороне улицы и больше не двигались.  
\- Как грабители выглядели? – уточнил он ровным тоном.  
\- Что? – Сильвенио опешил. – В спортивных толстовках с одинаковыми рисунками в виде кинжала, все примерно среднего роста и телосложения, лиц я не разглядел. Почему вы вообще спрашиваете? Пойдёмте! Вы сами их увидите! Нужно остановить драку! Разве это не ваша обязанность?  
Лицо полицейского мгновенно приняло совершенно каменное выражение – и Сильвенио понял, что снова ошибся.  
\- Не вам указывать сотруднику полиции на его обязанности, - отрезал тот и, прищурившись, потребовал: - Покажите документы, молодой человек. Вам будет вынесено обвинение в нарушении общественного порядка и…  
Сильвенио уже бежал обратно в переулок, не дослушав.  
Аргза, разумеется, уже расправился к тому моменту с нападавшими – Сильвенио понадеялся, что они просто оглушены и без сознания. Они вышли через дворы на другую улицу, пошире и посветлее. Полицейский их не преследовал.  
\- Почему он ничего не сделал? – рассуждал Сильвенио позже, когда они вернулись в их временное убежище. – Я хочу сказать, не заметить происходящее было довольно сложно. И что за обвинения он собирался мне выдвинуть? Конечно, мне очень стыдно, что я так позорно убежал от служителя закона, но у меня возникли некоторые сомнения, в действительности ли он исполняет свой долг или же просто хочет меня задержать…  
Барри, которому Аргза в центре пустой комнаты показывал какие-то секретные приёмы рукопашной, громко фыркнул. Он делал это очень часто и с очень знакомым, характерным выражением лица, снисходительно-презрительным.  
\- Вот поэтому-то я и не боюсь, что меня может поймать полиция! – пропыхтел он авторитетно, поднимаясь с пола, куда оказался в очередной раз опрокинутым. – Сечёшь? Они все куплены! Здесь – всякими крышующими район бандами, в том числе и той, в которой я, а в районах ближе к Центру – толстожопыми богачами, которые сажают неугодных и вытаскивают из тюряги «угодных». Если коп проявляет слишком большое рвение на службе и пытается быть неподкупным – это, как бы, не больно-то поощряется их начальством, и от него быстро избавляются. Либо прессуют и ломают, либо выкидывают работы. Я знаю, потому что мне один такой бывший коп рассказывал, когда я… ну, - он вдруг явно смутился. – В общем, была у меня как-то мыслишка пойти на обучение в полицейскую академию, потому что туда можно с любого возраста и бесплатно поступить, а ещё там главный предмет – физкультура, с которым у меня всё о'кей. Неважно. Суть в том, что… Ай!!! Твою мать, мне больно, придурок, отпусти!!!  
Последнее относилось к тому, что Аргза, в беседе не участвующий, подловил момент и совершенно безжалостно заломил ему руку, да так, что та, казалось, вот-вот выйдет из плечевого сустава напрочь. Сильвенио нахмурился: ему по-прежнему категорически не нравилась манера Аргзы обращаться с этим парнишкой. Проблема была в том, что подростка, напротив, это, кажется, вполне себе устраивало.  
Разговор предсказуемо затух на этом витке, потому что в течение следующих минут так двадцати Барри и Аргза были слишком заняты, чтобы размениваться на рассуждения о коррупции в полиции – учитывая, что в рассуждениях этих и не было больше нужды. Довольные друг другом и так называемой тренировкой, они расселись по разным сторонам комнаты. Аргза принялся готовить еду – сегодня была его очередь, и он решил пожарить украденную Барри мясную вырезку (в ней было слишком прожилок, но это никого не волновало). Сильвенио, мучимый совестью, грыз чёрствый сухарь, тоже добытый подростком, а сам Барри в это время достал откуда-то бинокль (с которого также забыл снять ценник) и рассматривал что-то в окно: за день на доме напротив успели установить светящийся рекламный щит, и теперь видно всё было ничуть не хуже, чем днём.   
\- Скажи мне, что ты пялишься не на грудастую бабу на этом щите, - бросил Аргза через плечо. – Потому что её сиськи видно и без бинокля.  
Барри заржал, пока краснеющий Сильвенио давился своим сухарём.  
\- Неа. Там, чуть подальше, просто хорошо видно одно нужное мне окно.  
Аргза внезапно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ага. Девчонка, значит?  
Барри что-то невнятно пробурчал, и стало видно, что он смущён больше прежнего и улыбается как-то нехарактерно мечтательно. Аргза поднялся, оставив мясо жариться, подошёл к окну и без спросу отнял у парня бинокль.  
\- Эй! Дай сюда!  
\- Которое окно, покажи-ка? – Аргза примерился с биноклем к виду на город.  
\- Хрен тебе! – Барри возмущённо врезал ему кулаком в бок со всей своей немаленькой силы. – Руки прочь от Лорен, извращенец! Я-то могу на неё пялиться, мне, мать твою, столько же, сколько ей! А ты грёбаный педофил, что ли?!  
Аргза хмыкнул и благосклонно вернул бинокль.   
\- Что толку разглядывать её отсюда? Иди и закадри эту твою Лорен.   
Барри насупился, скрестив руки на груди. Как все подростки, он ужасно не любил, когда кто-то лез в его личную жизнь. Но Аргза лез в любую жизнь с таким видом, будто был в ней хозяином.  
\- Сам разберусь, без советов какого-то тупого старпёра. Что ты можешь знать о девчонках, динозавр!  
\- Кое-что знаю, - Аргза похабно осклабился. – И могу поделиться некоторыми штучками, которые гарантированно уложат любую деваху к тебе в постель.  
\- Аргза! – Сильвенио поражённо уставился на варвара. – Ему же только пятнадцать!  
Тогда Барри снова фыркнул, а Аргза повернулся к нему.  
\- Тебе, - отозвался пират всё с той же ухмылкой. – Было столько же.  
Сильвенио хотел припечатать мрачным «вот именно» в ответ – но ему не хотелось развивать эту тему при постороннем, тем более, при несовершеннолетнем, и потому он замолчал и демонстративно отвернулся, стараясь не слышать, какие такие «штучки» пират рассказывает подростку.  
Тем же вечером Аргза, явно назло, стал рассказывать Барри истории своей молодости и зрелости – истории, в основном касавшиеся того, как, когда и с каким удовольствием он кого-то убил. Он рассказывал о поверженных врагах, о местах, где побывал, о выгодах, которые урывал, и весело травил байки про самого разного рода постельные приключения, избегая, впрочем, рассказывать о подобных «приключениях» с Лиамом – уже за это эрландеранец был ему благодарен.   
От Аргзы, сказал он себе, не следует ждать многого. К тому же, варвар казался каким-то необыкновенно для последнего времени оживлённым, болтая о своих подвигах с тем, кому, как видно, было до них хоть какое-то дело, даже если большую часть баек Барри воспринимал с основательным недоверием.  
Два дня бездействия превратилась в три, а потом, поскольку Барри сообщил им, что в понедельник, по неофициальным данным, в районном управлении, где имеется телепорт до Центра, будет день открытых дверей – три дня каким-то образом превратились в целую неделю. Отчасти это произошло потому, что Аргза, похоже, никуда больше не спешил и выглядел благодаря лекарствам куда как лучше, а отчасти – потому, что Сильвенио наблюдал за общением Аргзы и Барри и всё не решался торопиться сам: было что-то такое умиротворяющее в этой картине, несмотря на то, что общение это, в основном, так и сводилось к обучению разнообразным способам драки (по большей части нечестным и, зачастую, даже в теории наносящим весьма тяжёлые травмы для противника), обмену похабными шутками и распитию дешёвого пива, утаскиваемого Барри из ближайших продуктовых магазинов. Не раз и не два Сильвенио пытался вмешаться в это – на его взгляд – совращение «ребёнка»: он пытался поговорить то с одним из них, то с другим, то с обоими поочерёдно, используя всё своё красноречие и все доводы, которые он придумать, чтобы прекратить хотя бы пьянки и драки, если уж тему воровства Барри обсуждать отказывался – но оба ожидаемо оказались к нему глухи. Аргза только смеялся и называл его «беспокойной мамашей», а Барри попросту отказывался слушать и уходил либо на свой, как он это называл, промысел, либо общаться с варваром.  
Пару-тройку раз ночами Сильвенио слышал тех самых зверей, что стали для Города Железа такой напастью. Они рычали, проходя под окнами, разрезали темноту блеском когтей и неестественным светом из белых глаз, скребли иногда по стенам домов и, бывало, коротко выли, причём вой этот звучал так, будто бы они никогда не знали, что это такое и зачем это делается, но сочли за необходимость имитировать, чтобы больше походить на настоящих животных. В такие ночи тишина на улицах становилась очень плотной и очень напряжённой – впрочем, жизнь города, казалось, всё равно не прекращалась ни на минуту. Просто двери закрывались в эти ночи крепче и на замок, а окна скрывались за ставнями и шторами. В том, что город продолжал исправно – или, во всяком случае, в пределах того, что считалось тут нормой – функционировать, Сильвенио убеждался как из фрагментов повседневных мыслей горожан, которые долетали до него в виде разрозненного эхо, так и из деятельности Аргзы и Барри. Что касается последнего аспекта – несколько раз эти двое исчезали вечером вдвоём, а приходили уже затемно, чем-то очень довольные, с ссадинами и синяками (это касалось только Барри), загадочно при нём молчащие, как люди, которых связывает не то чтобы общая тайна, но общее дело, которое остальным не понять. Как Сильвенио узнал потом (много, много позже), оказалось, что тогда они ходили по барам, по дешёвым казино, из тех, куда пускали без костюма и кредитки, и по подпольным боям, собачьим и человеческим. После одной из таких ночей Барри обзавёлся мотоциклом.  
Перемены пришли в воскресенье днём.  
Началось всё с того, что Барри ушёл на рынок – он надеялся ухватить там, по его словам, «что-нибудь нормальное похавать». Аргза и Сильвенио остались одни, и почти сразу же вслед за тем, как закрылась дверь за юным вором, Аргза вдруг повалил не ожидавшего такого нападения Лиама на пол и стал жадно зацеловывать его шею.  
\- Что… - Сильвенио, придя в себя, тут же возмущённо задёргался. – Что ты делаешь?! Барри может вернуться в любую минуту! Что он подумает?  
\- Мм, - согласился Аргза.  
Сильвенио попытался оттолкнуть его – ничего не вышло: Аргза не лез к нему все эти дни, не лез и во время пребывания в Республике, но, как известно, чем большее терпение он проявлял поначалу, тем большую настойчивость – тогда, когда это терпение кончалось.   
\- Аргза!  
\- К чёрту сопляка, - отчётливо сказал пират ему на ухо, практически сдирая с него водолазку. – Мне насрать, что он там подумает. Не его дело.  
И, разумеется, именно эту минуту из тех «любых», что предсказывал Сильвенио, Барри выбрал, чтобы вернуться, войти в их комнату (дверей в которой так и не появилось) со словами:  
\- Чёрт, новый компрессор забыл, без него там…  
Вот тут-то они и узнали, что он обо всём этом думал. Потому что, застав их в совершенно недвусмысленной позе (и Сильвенио уже был наполовину раздет), Барри застыл на месте, громко, на весь дом проорал цепочку коротких матерных слов, и лицо его перекосилось от изумления и отвращения, окатившего чувствительного телепата ледяной лавиной.  
\- Щенок, - Аргза, не выпуская свою добычу, весьма недоброжелательно осклабился, чуть поворачивая голову в его сторону. – Будь так добр, свали. Взрослые заняты.  
\- Пидорасы!!! Вашу мать! Грёбаные пидоры! – Барри сплюнул на пол. – Кто бы мог подумать, а! Блядь, я сейчас блевану! Не прикасайтесь ко мне!!!  
Размахивая руками и продолжая ругаться, он развернулся и пулей слетел обратно по лестнице. Через десять секунд под окнами раздался удаляющийся рёв его мотоцикла, с которого был снят глушитель.  
Сильвенио всё-таки вырвался из рук варвара и отшатнулся от него, утопив лицо в ладонях. Аргза, конечно, всегда совершал смущающие поступки – но от этого каждый раз не становилось легче пережить весь тот стыд, который он из-за него вынужден был испытывать. Каждый раз отсутствие всяких границ у этого человека неизменно поражало эрландеранца, хотя, по логике, давно пора было привыкнуть к подобному.  
Аргза что-то пробурчал сквозь зубы и снова потянул его на себя, ухватив за плечо.  
\- Кончай дуться, мелочь. Всё, теперь он научится не прерывать людей на самом интересном месте. А не научится – получит в ухо в следующий раз.  
Сильвенио отпихнул его руку и встал, чтобы натянуть на себя водолазку обратно. Он вспомнил тот ужасный эпизод из своей жизни, когда Аргза насиловал его на глазах у множества рабочих на его корабле – ему стало дурно от мелькнувших в памяти фантомных ощущений.   
\- Почему тебе всегда нужно непременно опозорить меня? – спросил он, всё ещё донельзя расстроенный. – И почему ты никогда меня не слушаешь? Я боюсь, Барри теперь вообще может не вернуться сюда.  
\- Ну и хрен с ним, - Аргза, с досадой наблюдавший за его одеванием, передёрнул плечами. – Я не говорил разве, что мне насрать?  
\- Это не означает, что мне тоже должно быть всё равно!  
Аргза не ответил. Его вдруг ни с того, ни с сего, одолел приступ сухого, раздирающего горло кашля.  
Когда приступ прошёл, Сильвенио увидел, что кашлял тот кровью.  
Обида забылась со скоростью света. Сильвенио охнул и, подбежав, испуганно заглянул ему в лицо.  
\- Святая Мать Эрлана! Тебе срочно нужно в больницу! – он потянул его за руку. – Пожалуйста, пойдём! Я знал, что это просто так не пройдёт, но я думал, что завтра мы… словом, я думал, что у нас достаточно времени…  
\- Времени всегда достаточно! Перестань трястись немедленно, - рявкнул Аргза, тоже не слишком довольный этим предательством своего тела.   
И всё же он встал, и они пошли в больницу – первую из посещённых ими в этом районе. За терминалом дежурила уже другая медсестра, не та, что в прошлый раз, но и эта потребовала у них страховку и записаться на приём заранее.  
\- Послушайте! – Сильвенио в отчаянье повысил голос, едва ли не крича. – Мой друг серьёзно болен! Ему необходима помощь! Прямо сейчас, неужели вы не понимаете? У нас нет времени ждать, пока можно будет записаться на приём, нет времени сидеть в очереди. Помощь нужна сейчас.  
В холле уже начали собираться врачи – днём их здесь было куда больше. Пара дородных санитаров неподалёку переглянулись и явно собрались либо выставить буйного посетителя, либо насильно его успокоить. Медсестра за стойкой регистрации с сомнением оглядела Аргзу, который в этот момент мрачно утирал платком новую порцию крови, вытряхнутую кашлем из его лёгких, и делал вид, что ему вообще глубоко безразлично, примут его или нет. На самом деле он как раз прикидывал про себя, что будет, если он возьмёт эту стерву за горло, придушит её хорошенько и возьмёт в заложники.  
\- Ваш друг не похож на умирающего, мистер… простите, как вас зовут?  
Сильвенио выпрямился. Взгляд его стал холодным и жёстким. Аргза перестал делать прикидки и начал делать ставки: это решительное выражение лица было ему знакомо лучше, чем ему бы того хотелось. Оно предвещало неприятности.  
\- Меня зовут Сильвенио Антэ Лиам, Хранитель Знаний Эрланы. Я официально возглавляю Новый Суд в данный момент – тот самый Новый Суд, согласно законам которого я обладаю властью закрыть эту больницу за несоответствие стандартам общественного медицинского учреждения. Но я не стану заострять на этом внимание прямо сейчас, потому что мне очень, очень хотелось бы, чтобы моему другу как можно скорее оказали помощь, - он перевёл дыхание и скромно добавил: - Пожалуйста. Я был бы весьма признателен.  
Это в корне переменило ситуацию. Конечно, была проверка по базе данных, по отпечаткам сетчатки и прочее – но формальности уладили довольно быстро, и личность Хранителя Знаний подтвердили. Тогда Аргзу отвели в ближайшую свободную палату и сказали, что врач сейчас подойдёт, а Сильвенио, после недолгих споров, отправился в кабинет к главному врачу для дальнейшей беседы.  
Аргза, лёжа на больничной койке, позволил себе на минуту прикрыть глаза. Вся эта суматоха его не устраивала, но горло и лёгкие саднило ужасно, да и спина снова дала о себе знать. Он решил, однако, что расслабляться не стоит, потому что предчувствие неприятностей никуда не делось.  
\- Мистер Грэн, - в палату вошёл какой-то врач. – Здравствуйте. Хочу сразу сказать, что положение ваше не ахти какое. Судя по рассказу Хранителя Знаний, а также по проявленным симптомам, могу сказать, что медлили вы с получением медпомощи совершенно зря.  
Аргза посмотрел, как тот наполняет чем-то прозрачным шприц и мажет проспиртованной ватой сгиб его локтя.  
\- Что это? – спросил он подозрительно.  
Врач быстро ввёл ему в вену содержимое шприца. Посмотрел варвару в лицо. И сказал:  
\- Снотворное, - после чего добавил устало: - Да простит меня клятва Гиппократа.  
Осознание захлопнувшейся ловушки пришло к Аргзе слишком поздно, несмотря на всю его бдительность.  
  
***  
  
Сильвенио очнулся от того, что его, не слишком-то деликатно, с головы до ног окатили ледяной водой. Задыхаясь и хватая ртом воздух, он распахнул глаза и резко сел, ничего не понимая: последнее, что он помнил, это как он вышел из кабинета главврача в больнице, чтобы оттуда пойти в палату к Аргзе – а потом кто-то подошёл к нему сзади и воткнул что-то в шею, после чего он отключился.  
Он обнаружил себя в помещении, настолько похожем на тюремную камеру, что ничем иным оно быть и не могло. Возле него стояло трое человек, двое из которых, по-видимому, являлись охранниками. Третий, аккуратный клерк в светлом костюме, любезно протянул ему полотенце.  
\- Прошу прощения за такой грубый способ разбудить вас, Хранитель Знаний, но мы не могли позволить себе ждать ещё дольше.   
Сильвенио вытер лицо и огляделся. Первое впечатление оказалось верным: он находился в тюрьме – вот только, почему-то, почти пустой, не считая его камеры и соседней. Эта соседняя камера была изнутри обнесена дополнительной решёткой, представлявшей из себя плотную клетку из мощного силового поля, светящегося и отбрасывающего едва заметные искры в полумраке. И там, внутри этого поля, лежал Аргза. Который как раз начал тоже приходить в сознание, первым признаком чего было послышавшееся с его стороны тихое ругательство.  
\- Где мы? – Сильвенио перевёл взгляд на клерка. – Это похищение?  
\- Скажем так, это неофициальная встреча в рамках программы безопасности Города Железа. Вы в Центральном районе города, под зданием мэрии.   
\- Это похищение, - повторил Сильвенио упрямо. – Даже если оно заказано правительством города.  
Клерк равнодушно пожал плечами.  
\- Можете называть это, как вам заблагорассудится, Хранитель Знаний. Однако вам и вашему другу ничего не угрожает, пока вы готовы к взаимовыгодному сотрудничеству. Прошу вас пройти за мной для более детального обсуждения.  
Сильвенио обеспокоенно оглянулся на варвара, стряхивающего сон.  
\- Аргза, - позвал он, не обращая внимание на присутствие посторонних.  
\- Что за…  
\- Послушай, - пришлось торопливо его перебить. – Пожалуйста, не пытайся пробить силовое поле вокруг тебя: насколько я могу судить, оно имеет сильный отражательный эффект, что означает, что всю кинетическую энергию, направленную на него, оно повернёт против тебя. Я сейчас уйду ненадолго, чтобы узнать, что им от нас нужно, но скоро вернусь.  
\- Да, лучше бы тебе вернуться, - проговорил Аргза сквозь зубы и с открытой угрозой посмотрел сквозь решётку на клерка.  
Тот, впрочем, никак на это не среагировал. Лишь подождал, пока Сильвенио поднимется на ноги, и молча вышел из камеры, предлагая следовать за ним. Охрана взяла эрландеранца в кольцо с обеих сторон, но не прикасалась к нему: Сильвенио шёл сам. Практически добровольно.  
Его привели какими-то путаными ходами в некий кабинет – или, вернее, в комнату для допросов. Под вежливые, но неумолимые указания охранников, он занял неудобный железный стул, оборудованный креплениями для рук, ног и шеи. Его ничуть не обманул тот факт, что пока на нём застёгивать эти крепления не стали, оставляя иллюзию обыкновенной деловой беседы. Клерк сел напротив, так, чтобы между ними оказался такой же железный стол.  
\- Как вас зовут? – спросил Сильвенио.  
\- Омай Микелстоун, служба безопасности Города Железа, Стекла и Бетона, пятый отдел. Чай, кофе? – поинтересовался он всё с той же любезностью. – Вам принесут, если нужно.  
Сильвенио отрицательно покачал головой. Он не любил такие игры.  
\- Нет, спасибо, мистер Микелстоун. Лучше скажите, чего вы хотите. Что я должен сделать, чтобы меня отпустили на свободу?  
Тот подтолкнул ему по столу какой-то снимок. Сильвенио рассмотрел его: там было изображено какое-то устройство, в котором он, спустя пару секунд, распознал нечто, чего бы ему видеть не хотелось.  
\- Если вы проявите благоразумие и согласитесь испытать его сейчас, я провожу вас. Много времени это не займёт, и вы с мистером Грэном, в таком случае, будете свободны уже сегодня.  
\- Мистер Микелстоун, какие конкретно условия сделки вы мне предлагаете? Если я не ошибаюсь, это устройство изначально предназначалось только для считывания памяти, но затем было модифицировано. Что оно делает?  
\- Считывает память, это верно. Всю. И распределяет её соответствующим образом для нужд города. Кроме того, это устройство позволяет сделать, так сказать, «слепок» с личности. Данные электроэнцефалограммы, проба крови, отпечатки пальцев, голосовые модуляции и прочие биометрические данные. На самом деле, этот прибор ещё не прошёл все испытания. Для финального тестирования нам необходим телепат вашего уровня.  
Сильвенио оттолкнул снимок от себя и устало откинулся на спинку стула.  
\- Как вы намерены использовать полученную информацию?  
\- Это уже вас не касается, господин Хранитель Знаний. Вы спросили про условия – и я вам отвечаю, что условия таковы: вы соглашаетесь поучаствовать в этом опыте и передать нам всю информацию, которой владеете – и затем вы можете идти. Кроме того, если мы сумеем договориться, мистеру Грэну будет оказана необходимая медицинская помощь.  
Сильвенио почувствовал, как у него пересохло в горле. Он подумал, что, возможно, зря отказался от предложенного чая так поспешно.  
\- Я отказываюсь.  
Клерк выгнул бровь. Своим ровным, скучающим выражением лица он походил на одного из расы хамелеонов – при том, что его-то эмоциональное устройство было, по идее, человеческим. По идее.  
\- Подумайте, как следует, Хранитель Знаний, прошу вас.   
\- Я подумал. И я отказываюсь. Я не принимаю ваши условия.  
\- Вы ведь понимаете, что у нас есть и другие методы убеждения.  
Сильвенио закрыл глаза. Его жизнь всегда была богата на подобного рода обстоятельства. В груди его привычно скрутился холодный, колючий комок страха, но Сильвенио – столь же привычно – усилием воли загнал его глубже, прекрасно зная, что страх – наихудший советчик из всех возможных.  
\- Понимаю.  
Клерк снова пожал плечами и поднялся из-за стола. Охранники уложили руки несопротивляющегося Сильвенио на подлокотники стула, и все крепления – верхние и нижние – тут же защёлкнулись на предназначенных для них местах.   
\- Что ж, тогда, - Микелстоун вынул из ящика стола какие-то датчики и прикрепил с двух сторон к голове эрландеранца. – Тогда, полагаю, какое-то время вам будет весьма и весьма некомфортно.  
…Аргза ждал, по его прикидкам, около пяти или шести часов. Он мерил клетку шагами из угла в угол, разминал затёкшие за время сна мышцы, испытывал силовое поле на прочность и кидал обжигающе-враждебные взгляды на мерцавшую красным глазом из-за решётки камеру слежения. Кровью он больше не кашлял, но, вероятно, только потому, что дал себе прочную установку не демонстрировать перед ублюдками слабости. Рот его был наполнен жидкой солью.  
Наконец, когда Аргза уже всерьёз размышлял над тем, чтобы плюнуть на все предосторожности и попытаться переместиться всё ещё порядком сбоившей Тёмной техникой хоть куда-нибудь, либо же попробовать сделать подкоп – дверь в соседнюю камеру распахнулась, и туда швырнули Лиама. Ещё некоторое время после того, как охранники ушли, заперев дверь снова, Лиам лежал неподвижно – Аргза не шевелился тоже, напряжённый до всех мыслимых и немыслимых пределов. Не выдержав, он позвал натянутым голосом:  
\- Лиам?  
Если они убили его или покалечили, подумал он, им всем конец. Прямо сейчас – и неважно, как он это осуществит, это уже детали.  
Но Лиам пошевелился. Приподнялся медленно, осторожно, будто не доверяя собственному телу – сначала на локтях, потом на ладонях, затем, совершив над собой видимое усилие, кое-как поднялся на ноги, доковылял до стены – и в изнеможении сполз по ней, прислонившись к холодному бетону спиной.  
\- Я в порядке, - отозвался он тихо и как-то надтреснуто. – Физических повреждений нет… я полагаю, что нет.  
\- Ты полагаешь? – Аргза придвинулся к решётке почти вплотную.  
\- Я… не уверен, - Лиам открыл глаза и глянул на него – стало заметно, что у него включён Контроль, что само по себе было неплохо. – Мои лицо и руки, по крайней мере… они в порядке? Как я выгляжу?  
\- Херово ты выглядишь, - Аргза сплюнул на пол, скрежеща зубами от злости. – Но кажешься целым. Что они с тобой делали?  
Сильвенио продолжал разглядывать собственные ладони с рассеянным и недоверчивым выражением. Он ответил не сразу; стены глухо поглощали его голос.  
\- Нейронные стимуляторы… Хорошая технология. Полная симуляция любого вида воздействия: зрительная, слуховая, обонятельная… осязательная. Вкусовая, иногда. Все ощущения… как настоящие. Но тело при этом не получает повреждений. Можно пытать, фактически, бесконечно. Можно проявить… фантазию.  
Аргза сел на пол, так близко к решётке, как только позволяло силовое поле. Сжал кулаки до боли в ладонях, и не заговорил – заклокотал, как просыпающийся вулкан:  
\- Я верну им должок с процентами, не сомневайся. Каждому, каждому чёртовому уроду, кто посмел тебя тронуть, и мне не понадобятся какие-то там стимуляторы, будь уверен. Я устрою им пыточную в реальном времени. Я поймаю их, одного за другим, и для начала, в качестве прелюдии, переломаю руки. Затем перейду к выдираю ногтей и зубов. Выдавлю им глаза. Затем я буду с наслаждением сдирать их жалкие…  
Тут Сильвенио ощутимо вздрогнул, лицо его исказилось неподдельным ужасом – и Аргзе пришлось замолчать, несмотря на всё ещё съедающую его изнутри злость.  
\- Не надо, - прошептал Лиам, глядя в стену. – Не надо о пытках больше, не надо о мести, я прошу тебя…  
Повисло молчание. Потом Сильвенио, по всей видимости, принял какое-то решение, потому что распрямился, как мог, тяжело выдохнул, сглотнул. Весь напрягся и начал:  
\- Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой кое о чём… Они хотят не только мою память и мои данные, хотя я не могу дать им даже этого, потому что моим знаниям можно найти ужасающее применение в неправильных руках. Я более чем уверен, что то устройство, которое они хотят на мне протестировать, на самом деле было модифицировано таким образом, чтобы создать гигантскую телепатическую сеть, которая охватит весь Город Железа. Они мне этого не скажут, но я знаю. И этот проект чудовищен по своему замыслу. Я не могу на это согласиться. Но ты знаешь… это было страшно, сегодня. Я не настолько сильный, чтобы выдерживать такое долго – а они намерены продолжать, пока я не сдамся. Ты понимаешь?..  
\- К чему ты ведёшь? – прервал его Аргза, так и не разжимая зубов. – Ты знаешь, что я вытащу тебя. Всегда вытаскивал.  
Сильвенио по-прежнему смотрел куда угодно, только не на него. У него был какой-то пугающий, обречённый и в то же время убийственно-спокойный взгляд. Аргзе этот взгляд очень не понравился.  
\- Ты должен понимать, - повторил он настойчиво. – Что возможность выбраться на этот раз – маловероятна. И если мы не сумеем… если я не выдержу… Тогда я предпочту выйти из игры, чем дать им то, чего они хотят. Аргза… я… - он сделал паузу, собираясь с духом. – Я знаю способ отключиться. Насовсем.  
\- И что ты от меня хочешь? Чтобы я помог тебе суициднуться, а?  
Аргза произнёс это максимально ровным тоном, на который сейчас был способен. Но это было хорошо знакомое Сильвенио опасное затишье перед бурей – момент, когда вулкан готов вот-вот начать извержение и уничтожить все близлежащие поселения. Сильвенио зажмурился.  
\- Я хочу, - проговорил он отчётливо. – Чтобы ты просто был готов к такому повороту. Я хочу, чтобы ты не делал глупостей, если так случится. Ты не нужен им, Аргза. Они не станут удерживать тебя здесь, если… если они поймут, что от меня им уже ничего не добиться. И тогда они могут тебя отпустить. Во всяком случае, при адекватном, разумном поведении у тебя, хотя бы, будет достаточно шансов на такое развитие событий. Да и потом – эти люди ни в чём не виноваты. Большинство из них просто исполняют приказы свыше, а те, кто эти приказы отдаёт, отсиживаются в безопасности. Ты понимаешь меня? Обещай мне… и я смогу уйти со спокойной душой.  
Аргза молчал. Кипящая магма прорывалась наружу, и оскал пирата был сейчас поистине жутким зрелищем: в этом оскале, во всём выражении его лица сквозило истовое безумие – пока ещё контролируемое и тщательно сдерживаемое. В полумраке высохшая кровь на его зубах казалась чёрной. На его ладонях остались глубокие полумесяцы от врезавшихся в кожу ногтей – так сильно он сжал кулаки, а его зубы, казалось, вот-вот начнут крошиться под давлением его сжатых челюстей. Сильвенио, не видя этого, но прекрасно всё чувствуя на расстоянии, неосознанно зябко повёл плечами и обнял себя, словно стараясь защититься от разлившихся в воздухе эмоций.  
\- Чтобы уйти со спокойной душой, значит, - повторил варвар, и в его рычащем голосе явственно слышалось грохотание штормовых волн. – Ага. Кажется, мы это с тобой уже проходили однажды, пташка. И с каждым разом мне не начинает это нравиться больше. Так вот, я тоже хочу тебе кое-что сказать, мелкий ты засранец. Мне, видишь ли, абсолютно наплевать, чего ты там хочешь и какую могилку предпочёл бы заказать, с памятником или без. Я заявляю тебе, сопляк: если ты вздумаешь «уйти», «отключиться» - или как ты там ещё называешь свой суицид – тогда, я клянусь тебе всеми адскими землями, я наделаю столько глупостей, сколько тебе и в кошмаре не приснится. Я устрою здесь такую кровавую баню, что даже до твоего чудесного маленького рая долетят брызги, не сомневайся. _Вот_ что я могу тебе обещать, пташка.  
Этот приступ ярости ослабил его, вызвав сильнейшее головокружение и наплыв тёмных пятен перед глазами. Сильвенио открыл глаза и посмотрел на него – и Аргза вдруг понял, что, несмотря на Контроль, этому дураку всё ещё чудовищно больно, и страшно, и плохо, так плохо, что его бы сейчас обнять, утешить, его бы сейчас ободрить и обнадёжить хоть как-нибудь… но вместо этого, Аргза стоял на своём и, кроме того, не могу к нему даже прикоснуться.  
\- Значит, так тому и быть… - отозвался тот помертвевшим голосом, и больше они в ту ночь не разговаривали.  
Никогда прежде, пожалуй, Аргза не ощущал себя таким бесполезным. Он перепробовал, кажется, всё, на что вообще был способен – но Тёмная техника не работала вовсе, лески сквозь силовое поле не проникали, потому что оно было сплошным, хотя на первый взгляд так не казалось, бетонный пол не очень-то подходил для подкопа, а все попытки разнести камеру одной лишь грубой силой оборачивались совсем не в его пользу: он разбивал в кровь руки, высекал когтями искры, получал ожоги от высоковольтного тока поля и вывихи разной степени сложности, которые кое-как вправлял самостоятельно. Чуть ли не ломая себе кости отдачей от своих же ударов, он раз за разом бил в одни и те же места, неизменно получал ссадины и травмы – потом отлёживался в беспамятстве, вставал и бил снова. Левую руку он как-то всё-таки сломал – тогда его вырубило током, а очнулся он с гипсом на пострадавшей конечности. Еду ему подавали откуда-то с потолка, на спускающемся к нему механизме, и всё, чего он смог добиться через манипуляции с этим механизмом – это его поломки и того, что кормить его перестали вовсе, только спускали воду в бутылке на верёвке. Отсутствие еды, впрочем, варвара не слишком и заботило: ему становилось всё хуже и хуже, и, поскольку почти каждый приём пищи стал приводить к тому, что его рвало в углу камеры, потеря этой пищи оказалась невелика. В конце концов, очередное пробуждение как-то он застал закованным в тяжёлые кандалы, которые с него до самого конца так никто и не снял.  
Сильвенио наблюдал за ним с безмолвным ужасом и тщетно просил его прекратить издеваться над собой: кажется, он даже пытался вмешаться в его разум телепатически – но сил у него, после пыток, на которые его исправно продолжали забирать каждый день на несколько часов, ни на что больше не хватало. Так что, когда яд ослабил варвара настолько, что тот начал проводить большую часть суток в болезненном забытье, мало напоминавшем обыкновенный здоровый сон, Сильвенио испытал одновременно и облегчение, и какую-то безысходность.  
Однажды, сжираемый каким-то бредовым кошмаром, больше похожим на галлюцинации, Аргза проснулся среди ночи. Лиам тоже не спал; он сидел, прислонившись к решётке со своей стороны спиной, и тихо, едва слышно всхлипывал.  
\- Они убили его, знаешь, - произнёс он, не оборачиваясь. – Представителя Эрланы в местном правительстве. Я спросил – и мне ответили, хотя большую часть я прочёл в их мыслях. Вот что произошло: они придумали какую-то благовидную причину, чтобы отключить на время введённых в атмосферу нанитов, он отключил – они убили его. Но не сразу. Они пытали его, как меня, и узнали, как притвориться, что они включили нанитов снова, чтобы Новый Суд на Эрлане ничего не заподозрил. Только они, видимо, что-то напутали. Вот откуда те звери, сотканные из теней. Это они, понимаешь? Наши наниты. Они включили их как-то неправильно. Программа на всех роботах была сильно повреждена, и поэтому они из помощников превратились во врагов. Наверное, в матрицу закралась ошибка. Я даже не удивлён, что они решили выбрать форму хищных зверей.  
Аргза не ответил. Он ощущал, как горячечный бред отступает: потолок перестал стекать на него чёрными сталактитами, а пол больше не проваливался под его весом. Даже боль немного рассеялась – и он понял вдруг, что это – благодаря Лиаму и его силе.  
\- Я не так много могу сделать для тебя, - прошептал тот, подтверждая эти догадки. – Прости. Это предел моих возможностей пока что. Я слишком слаб.  
Аргзе захотелось его коснуться. Спина Сильвенио часто-часто вздрагивала.  
\- Почему люди это делают? – спросил телепат так, словно и не ждал ответа, а говорил сам с собой. – Почему они продолжают упорствовать в своём невежестве? Я предложил им сотворить Рай своими руками, я предложил им мирные, благие времена. Я предложил им счастье равенства, покоя и взаимного понимания, доступное каждому. Предложил избавить от страданий их самих и их детей. И не просто предложил! Я показал, что это действительно возможно! Сделал так, чтобы им не пришлось заниматься этим самим, я и мой народ сделали всё, чтобы перемены произошли наиболее гладко и комфортно для них! Но сколько мы ни путешествуем, я не вижу никаких улучшений. Люди продолжают хотеть денег, власти, мести, превосходства – чего-то ещё, уж не знаю. Продолжают причинять боль себе и окружающим, намеренно и без каких-либо угрызений совести. И неправильно интерпретируют все мои слова – исключительно в свою пользу. В свою выгоду! Как будто нельзя хоть раз подумать не о себе, а ком-то ещё! Мне показалось было, что Республика Нового Света, ещё немного – и будет близка к понимаю моих идей такими, какие они есть. Но и там правительство что-то скрывает, что-то страшное, насколько я могу судить по твоей стёртой памяти об этом. И они выстрелили тебе в спину! Они – противники насилия! Я… я просто не знаю, что и думать. Почему? Почему всё так происходит? Мой план казался таким идеальным поначалу…  
Аргза закрыл глаза и мрачно улыбнулся, опустив безотчётно протянутую к Лиаму руку. Он вовсе не был в подходящем для таких дискуссий настроении, но всё же сказал:  
\- Почему-почему… Потому что мы – люди, знаешь ли. И мы не любим, когда кто-то приходит и начинает указывать нам, как именно мы должны быть счастливы и как должен выглядеть наш собственный Рай. Мы любим себя, и мы любим выгоду. Мы любим насилие и утверждение собственной власти. Вот что такое – человек. Всегда так было, и всегда так будет. Тебе этого не изменить, моя маленькая пташка.  
Потом он снова уснул, а когда проснулся – Сильвенио в соседней камере уже не было.  
Примерно через полчаса после его пробуждения тем утром силовое поле вдруг начало резко сжиматься, вынудив Аргзу встать, что далось ему с немалым трудом. Оно сжималось до тех пор, пока не начало напоминать вертикальную коробку, в высоту едва-едва превышающую рост варвара. За ним пришла охрана – с шокерами и дубинками наготове – и клетка начала передвигаться по полу, заставляя пленника двигаться вместе с ней: если Аргза не успевал за ней, задняя стенка, соприкасаясь с его спиной, всё равно отбрасывала его при помощи отражательной энергии вперёд. В отличие от Хранителя Знаний, с пиратом церемониться никто не собирался: охрана взяла концы от его цепей на руках и просто тащила его по коридору.  
Он знал, что это его шанс – но как им воспользоваться, не имел ни малейшего понятия сейчас. Аргза бился в силовом поле, как пойманный в капкан зверь, неистово пытался порвать оковы – и чем больше он дёргался, тем сильнее сжималась клетка, и тем хуже разгоралась лихорадка. И тем больше он ощущал такую непривычную беспомощность. Это неизменно его злило – а чем больше он злился, тем сильнее дёргался, и всё начиналось сначала. Это был замкнутый круг, из которого не было выхода: Аргза был в этом сход с теми дикими животными, что скорее сами себе навредят, даже если это приведёт к смерти, чем предпочтут сдаться. Он не знал, куда увели его Лиама и что с ним там делают, не знал, в какой момент тот решит исполнить задуманное, и потому был уверен, что у него нет ни секунды лишнего времени на изобретение хоть какого-нибудь годного плана – и потому полагаться мог лишь на эту ярость, не раз его прежде выручавшую. Таким образом, разум его горел, как и тело, и Аргза безжалостно сжигал самого себя изнутри и снаружи – не добиваясь ни малейшего успеха. Мир ощущался болезненно-красным, невообразимо душным и пылающим со всех сторон. Перед глазами у варвара закручивалось в насмешливые спирали зыбкое как никогда пространство; спина и плечи не чувствовались вовсе, будто вместо них на костях висел тяжёлый свинцовый груз.  
Наконец, его втолкнули в какое-то просторное помещение. В центре, на небольшом возвышении, установлено было непонятного вида кресло с ремнями на поручнях, какими-то отростками на спинке и чем-то вроде прозрачного шлема, закреплённого на уровне головы. Неподалёку от кресла стояла группа людей, по всей видимости, местных управленцев пополам с охраной – и среди них Аргза заметил Лиама, живого и, на первый взгляд, вполне здорового. Это несколько поубавило пыл пирата – на какую-то тысячную долю, по крайней мере. При его появлении головы присутствующих почти синхронно повернулись в его сторону, и у Лиама, мёртвенно-бледного, широко распахнулись глаза.  
\- Вы видите, Хранитель Знаний, - обратился к Сильвенио клерк, забиравший его из камеры ещё в первый раз, и каждый звук гулко отлетал от стен и потолка. – Ваш друг в не самом лучшем состоянии на данный момент. И состояние это только ухудшается с каждой минутой вашего упорства, как вам известно.  
Лиам кивнул, затем, не сводя взволнованного взгляда с Аргзы, сказал:  
\- Я понял. Я уже согласился, разве нет?.. Поклянитесь, что поможете ему, если я сделаю то, что от меня требуется.  
_Что?_ Аргза не мог поверить своим ушам – слух, должно быть, обманывал его, благодаря лихорадке, или же, что тоже вполне вероятно, у него просто всё прогрессировали галлюцинации. Иначе он не мог объяснить происходящее. Он зарычал так, что эхо заставило стёкла в окнах испуганно завибрировать:  
\- Не смей!!! Не смей торговаться моей чёртовой жизнью без моего согласия!  
Крик не замедлил тут же ударить ему в голову обратной отдачей, как выстрел из базуки, и боль в висках была в это мгновение такой сильной, что зрение его на какое-то время потеряло способность различать цвета и значительно убавило окружающему миру в яркости, а слух отрезало вовсе на несколько минут. Аргза только видел, как Лиам после его крика стал что-то быстро говорить клеркам, то умоляюще заглядывая им в глаза, то вновь тревожно оглядываясь на варвара: быть может, просил разрешения подойти и успокоить его. Это было тем более унизительно, что разрешения Лиам не получил – те покачали головами, что-то коротко ответив, и подвели эрландеранца к креслу в центре. Тот, однако, не сразу сел в него. Прежде он остановился и очень прямо взглянул на продолжавшего бессильно рычать варвара:  
_«Я прошу тебя…»_ \- начал он в его мыслях.  
_«Я знаю, о чём ты просишь, дьявол тебя раздери!_ – Аргза рванулся сильнее, почти ослеплённый новым приступом мигрени. _– И я дал тебе достаточно дурацких обещаний, сопляк!»_  
Один из клерков настойчиво указал Лиаму на кресло.  
_«У меня есть план, Аргза… я прошу тебя просто подождать, пока что. Я не знаю, сработает ли он, но дай мне, по крайней мере, возможность попробовать…»_  
Это было уже лучше – не то, чего Аргзе хотелось бы, но, определённо, лучше идеи с самоубийством. Если, конечно, Лиам именно эту идею и не подразумевал под своими словами о плане, чего исключать было нельзя, и Аргза, памятуя об этом, мрачно повис в своих цепях, напряжённый до последней клеточки тела.  
Лиам сел в кресло с таким видом, будто клал голову на плаху перед палачом. Отростки со спинки кресла тут же вытянулись, как живые, и разом вонзились Лиаму в шею, голову и руки. То, насколько болезненно это было, можно было определить по его судорожно вцепившимся в подлокотники побелевшим пальцам и по исказившемуся в мучениях лицу – Аргза чувствовал это так, словно провода эти вонзились в него самого.  
Словно этого было мало, Сильвенио вдруг весь изогнулся, агонизируя, и тихо, протяжно застонал; глаза его закатились, и видны остались одни только белки. Экран позади него, подсоединённый к креслу, зарябил и зачастил мелькающими на нём потоками цифр. Аргза рванулся снова, куда как сильнее, и ему удалось было вырвать цепи из рук охранников – но тут силовое поле схлопнулось возле него окончательно, лишив малейшей возможности двигаться, и он упал, разбив лоб об холодные плиты пола.  
Стон Лиама постепенно перешёл в крик; по шее его и из носа побежали тёмно-серебряные струйки крови. Он заскрёб по подлокотникам с такой силой, что содрал ногти едва ли не под корень.   
Весь свет в зале внезапно замигал и… погас.  
И, одновременно с этим, экран изверг целый сноп истеричных искр, треснул и выключился. Все присутствующие в помещении – все те, кто ещё стоял на ногах – синхронно упали на пол.  
Какое-то время всё было тихо. Никто не шевелился, и во всём здании не было слышно ни звука. Затем Аргза, силовое поле вокруг которого исчезло вместе с электричеством, кое-как поднялся на ноги, шатаясь, и проковылял к креслу, где Лиам так и сидел, обмякнув и будто бы без сознания. Аргза потряс его за плечо.  
_«аргза»_  
Это прозвучало не в его голове – но, казалось, где-то в воздухе комнаты. Будто бы эхо звука, которого никогда не случалось, носилось под потолком и отражалось от стен. Варвар огляделся.  
\- Лиам?  
_«аргза это ты я потерялся всё погасло я вижу твой разум я чувствую его я могу прикрепиться к нему ты не против ты единственный маяк»_  
Не просто мысленное сообщение – чистый поток сознания. Аргза слышал его как лёгкий перезвон музыкальных подвесок – из тех, что вешают над дверью, чтобы ловить ими дуновения ветерка. Звучал этот перезвон везде и нигде одновременно, и материальный, и эфемерный, реальный и несуществующий. Аргза почувствовал осторожное прикосновений чужого разума к своему: эхо сконцентрировалось вокруг него.  
\- Валяй. Только быстрее.  
В ту же секунду касание превратилось в настоящее _вторжение_ – обыкновенно он не замечал телепатического присутствие Лиама в голове до тех пор, пока тот не обозначал его сам, но на этот раз это ощущалось очень явственно, так, словно бы где-то в темноте за глазными яблоками поселился вдруг нежданный гость. Гость был безукоризненно-вежливый, благообразно сидел в метафорической прихожей и не ронял метафорических хозяйских вешалок и зонтиков – однако, несмотря на это, у Аргзы невольно поднялись дыбом короткие волоски на шее сзади: отчётливо чувствовалось, что гость этот, если пожелает, может запросто выгнать хозяина из квартиры и переделать всё внутри по своему усмотрению за какое-нибудь одно ничтожное мгновение. У гостя были большие, плотно набитые чемоданы собственных знаний и воспоминаний, пока не распакованные, но внушающие угрозу одним своим количеством. Почему-то даже когда призрак Конрада пытался как-то захватить его разум, это не казалось таким опасным, как вот это тихое временное соседство.  
_«Спасибо. Теперь, пожалуйста, коснись моего тела – я воспользуюсь тобой, как передатчиком, чтобы вернуться в собственное сознание.»_  
Аргза положил ладонь Лиаму на голову, всё ещё испытывая неприятную дрожь где-то в глубинах собственного «я», какая бывает от соприкосновения с чем-то неестественным.  
Ровно через минуту гость окончательно его покинул. Лиам в кресле открыл глаза. Аргза помог ему встать.  
\- Мертвы? – он не без некоторого удивления кивнул в сторону недвижных работников службы безопасности.  
Лиам покачал головой; он выглядел измождённым, как после очередной пытки. Он тяжело опирался на загипсованную руку пирата – Аргза, как бы ни вело его в сторону из-за лихорадки, постарался стоять на ногах как можно твёрже.  
\- Просто без сознания, - отозвался телепат. – Я их усыпил и заблокировал воспоминания о нас с тобой до тех пор, пока мы не покинем город. Не знаю, насколько хватит моего приказа спать, так что нам следует уйти отсюда как можно скорее.  
Они пошли. У одного из охранников Лиам вытащил ключи, которые открыли наручники Аргзы, у другого взял карточку-пропуск, которая открывала им по пути двери. Здание, судя по всему, довольно оживлённое ранее, совершенно стихло: служащие повалились спать прямо в коридорах, и теперь безмятежно сопели, обнимая папки с файлами и пистолеты. Электричество в остальных частях здания продолжало работать, благодаря чему идти было довольно светло; Аргза и Лиам шли какими-то потайными подземными туннелями, без каких-либо проблем миновали сколько-то пунктов охраны, сменили несколько пропусков – их все до единого Лиам потом оставил на последнем пропускном пункте – и, в итоге, вышли уже где-то в городе, за пределами огороженной для мэрии территории.  
\- Ну, и что это было? – спросил Аргза ворчливо, когда они оказались достаточно далеко. Дышал он тяжело и хрипло.   
\- Эта штуковина… пыталась войти со мной в подобие симбиоза. Отобрать у меня всё, что делало меня – ну, _мной_. И присвоить всё это себе. Но я обнаружил, что вполне могу с ней бороться – и победил. Я взял над ней контроль, она усилила мои способности многократно, и я разом вырубил всех в здании. Взял у них планы здания и прочие важные мелочи. Подкорректировал немного память тех, кто имел к этому отношение – не стёр, только поставил временный блок, чтобы за нами не выслали погоню, потому что рассудил, что немедленно мы покинуть планету всё равно не можем. Только в результате я «вылетел», такое количество человек сразу объять было слишком сложно, пришлось рассеять сознание по крупицам и собирать его потом заново. Их разумы спали, мой, таким образом, тоже – и я не мог найти связывающую меня с телом нить.   
\- К чертям эту херню. Объясни-ка мне лучше вот что, - Аргза скривился. – Ты готов был терпеть пытки и пожертвовать жизнью, только чтобы не соглашаться на их условия. А потом они – что, пригрозили, что не дадут мне медикаментов, которых у них наверняка и нет – и ты согласился? Какого хрена?  
Лиам немного помолчал. Была уже ночь, машины лениво уползали с городских дорог в гаражи и на подземные стоянки. Прохожих было мало – больше, чем в гетто и в бедных районах, но всё равно мало.  
\- Я… я не мог допустить, чтобы ты пострадал.  
\- Это ещё почему? – Аргза до сих пор был порядком раздражён тем обстоятельством, что он послужил объектом торга в подобной сделке. – Я сказал тебе, что поубиваю всех там, виновных и невиновных, если они посмеют отнять тебя у меня. И ты согласился с такой потенциальной жертвой, маленький лицемер и ханжа. Твой план мог запросто провалиться.  
Лиам искоса взглянул на него, опечаленный своим поведением и в то же время удивлённый, что Аргза не понимает для этого поведения причин.  
\- Жертвовать чужими жизнями, жизнями тех кого я не знаю… легче, чем жертвовать кем-то, с кем так долго знаком, - произнёс он наконец таким тоном, словно от каждого слова ему было невыносимо больно: это были слова, которых не стоило произносить вслух тому, кто и без того слишком сильно сомневался в себе и в своих поступках. – Я просто… не смог, Аргза. Я видел твои страдания так близко, я знаю тебя так давно, что я просто не сумел отгородиться от этого, представить тебя просто ещё одной цифрой в колонке «пострадавшие за правое дело». Не смог представить, что сохраню этим отречением больше, чем потеряю… хотя, вероятно, на самом деле это так и есть. И я предпочёл рискнуть всем ради тебя… ради убийцы и преступника… Мне не нравится совершённый мной выбор, скажу тебе честно. Я осознаю, что сделал нечто ужасное, даже если пока это таковым не кажется, я применил силу сверх того, что позволял себе раньше, и это непременно аукнется мне в будущем. Но сейчас – сейчас ты в безопасности… а значит, обо всём этом можно будет подумать позже.  
\- Так ты думаешь, я должен тебе быть благодарен за такое благородство?! – Аргза распрямился, встряхнув Лиама за шкирку. – Знаешь, что? Я этого не просил, и не надо теперь попрекать меня тем, какой якобы подвиг ты совершил в мою честь!  
\- Я не попрекаю тебя, я просто…  
Но договорить Сильвенио не успел: организм варвара, похоже, запоздало понял, что критическая ситуация миновала, и на радостях решил отключить последние ресурсы, на которых ещё держался. У Аргзы подкосились ноги, и он неловко завалился вперёд, невольно перенеся весь свой немалый вес на тонкого эрландеранца – тот упал бы, если бы не стена позади них, к которой он его вовремя прислонил. Стоять Аргза уже не мог – он сполз по стене вниз, Лиаму едва удалось усадить его более-менее ровно. Только сейчас он заметил, что зловещая чернота со спины пирата перешла на грудь, не закрытую шубой, и руки, до самых ладоней.  
\- Господи… Аргза, Боже, это совсем плохо! Посиди здесь, хорошо? Я сейчас… я приведу помощь! Аргза, подожди немного, ладно?.. Я сейчас!   
Лиам стал суетиться, как ушибленный: бестолково заметался среди редких прохожих, пытаясь выпросить у кого-нибудь телефон позвонить в «скорую», бросился было к дороге, где остановился какой-то проезжавший мимо автомобиль – но люди, стремившиеся убраться с улиц поскорее, шарахались от него, как от прокажённого, и помощи он так и не добился. Он постучал даже в чью-то дверь и в чьи-то окна, позвонил в несколько подъездов – некоторые выслушали его, но никто, конечно же, так и не открыл. Аргза следил за его метаниями отрешённо, сквозь полуприкрытые веки, и занят был тем, чтобы сконцентрироваться на адекватном восприятии действительности. Задача была не из лёгких: цвета, только недавно почти успокаивающе монохромные, вдруг с небывалым энтузиазмом ударились в какую-то кислотную вырвиглазную палитру, перебегали из одного в другой, а очертания предметов и зданий сюрреалистически плавились и растекались, как миражи в пустыне. Даже звуки зажили собственной жизнью и стали напоминать передачу сломанного телевизора. Мышцы сводило неостанавливающимися (и лишь иногда слабеющими) судорогами. Аргза хотел было сказать, чтобы Лиам (у которого на пожелтевшей голове выросли длинные ветвистые рога) не мельтешил впустую – из его рта вместе со словами снова обильно закапала кровь, и он решил, что с рекомендациями можно и обождать.  
Похоже, Сильвенио был испуган его видом до предела.  
\- Святая мать Эрлана, сохрани и смилуйся… Я в клинику, Аргза! Мне сказали, она неподалёку. Они не откажут на этот раз. Они приедут. Я только… на пять минут… я быстро, Аргза, только дождись, ладно?.. Постарайся не терять сознание, у тебя ужасный жар, это может быть опасно! Я мигом!  
\- Проваливай уже, - Аргза угрюмо кашлянул, окрашивая новой порцией красного свой рот и подбородок. – Я жду.  
Сильвенио, посомневавшись ещё пару секунд, всё-таки резво побежал куда-то вглубь дворов. Аргза глянул ему вслед, убедился, что тот скрылся из виду – и упал.  
Он старался держаться в сознании настолько, насколько это было возможным сейчас. Заморосило, и Аргза, лёжа затылком на холодной мостовой, наблюдал за чёрными в свете ядовито-фиолетовых (оранжевых) фонарей потоками холодными мелких капель, разбивавшихся об его горячее лицо. Публика, высыпавшая в эти ночные часы на улицу, несмотря на опасность, на дождь не обращала внимания: это были люди так называемого мелкого частного бизнеса, люди ночной торговли, и их заботила, прежде всего, выгода сегодняшней работы. Аргза буквально кожей ощущал, как они присматривались к нему, будто стая голодных стервятников: Сильвенио зря думал, что здесь, в этом городе, в это время суток, в этом квартале – найдётся хоть один добрый самаритянин, который захочет помочь попавшим в бедственное положение. Толкни падающего, говорили обычно в Городе Железа, и прибавляли – не забудь потом обчистить его карманы.  
Аргза, тем не менее, чертовски рад был всё же, что сюда добрался. Лучше было сдохнуть здесь (не то чтобы он собирался это делать, в общем-то), чем на чистых, тошнотворно аккуратных улицах Эрландераны или Республики Нового Света. Здесь он, во всяком случае, чувствовал себя более-менее _своим_.  
Отчего-то ему вспомнился дом. Архагл, с его двумя солнцами и одной красной луной в полнеба, предстал перед глазами совсем как настоящий, Аргза даже ощутил знакомый запах сухой травы, костров и глорвов – кислых, совершенно невкусных маленьких фруктов, которыми плодоносили едва ли не все деревья в ближайших к его дому лесах. Почудился отдалённый вой тигроволка, как часто бывало ночами в его поселении. Аргза вспомнил вдруг, что Архагл в действительности не так уж далеко: буквально через десяток-другой звёздных систем, лететь сравнительно недолго. Он подумал ещё: надо бы свозить туда Лиама, хотя бы для собственного развлечения. Под красной луной, среди душных прерий, снова раздался вой…  
…а также чей-то пронзительный, тонкий вскрик, заставивший пирата придти в себя.  
Он открыл глаза, прислушиваясь. Крик не повторился, но Аргза был уверен: голос принадлежал его Сильвенио. А вой… почудилось ли ему и это?  
Как сомнамбула, ни чувствуя ни конечностей, ни хотя бы позвоночника, он поднялся. Он не знал ничего, кроме того, что надо идти. Он не думал о направлении – ноги думали за него и вели, куда нужно. Мир вокруг продолжал сходить с ума, на что Аргза уже не обращал внимания: он двигался на чистом автопилоте, будто бы в сквозь плотный туман. Там, где-то неподалёку, был человек – было то, что _принадлежало_ ему – и он знал, что должен был это защитить. Любой ценой.   
Интуиция, последняя его опора, не подвела. Он нашёл Сильвенио в одном из наименее освещённых переулков: пять подвижных, рычащих, звероподобных теней загнали эрландеранца в тупик между домами. Аргза не думал о способах справиться с ними. Аргза думал так: есть угроза, её следует устранить. Он шагнул прямо в гущу этих теней, отвлекая внимание на себя, и запустил внутренний режим уничтожения противника всеми доступными способами.  
Двое зверей действительно исчезли, когда он рефлекторно опробовал на них тот способ, которым развеял первого из них там, за городом. Вот только чуть погодя из двоих уничтоженных возник один новый, и, хотя в целом количество их от этого уменьшилось, Аргзе это ничуть не помогло, поскольку они набрасывались на него всей кучей, а уничтожение даже одного отнимало непростительно много времени.  
И поскольку ни о какой тактике не шло и речи в его состоянии, очень скоро живые тени поглотили его целиком, навалившись всем скопом и раздирая его когтями на лоскуты.  
Их отвлёк от этого занятия звук триумфально ревущего мотоциклетного мотора, раздавшийся на въезде в переулок. Кто-то бросил в гущу набросившихся на Аргзу зверей что-то мелкое, что зависло в воздухе на пару секунд – а затем качественно вдарило по теням электрическим током. Зверей закоротило, они завыли и рассредоточились по пространству между домами так, чтобы видеть нового противника. Там, где ток был особенно сильным, от зверей явственно отваливались целые куски, что, похоже, им совсем не мешало.  
Аргза встал – и рефлекторно поймал что-то, брошенное ему в руку. Это оказался небольшой металлический шарик с шипами, похожий на миниатюрную застывшую звезду. На верхнем шипе шарика мигала синяя лампочка.  
\- Это их дезориентирует, - сказал Барри, бросая ещё один такой шарик в голову атаковавшим его зверям и спрыгивая с мотоцикла. – Стащил по дороге у одного торговца оружием.  
Утраченные конечности и куски «тел» звери больше не восстанавливали, и драться стало куда как проще. Неизвестно, победили бы они, будь зверей – чуть больше, а запас украденного Барри непонятного оружия – чуть меньше, но в итоге всё вышло так, что вдвоём они быстро разделались со всеми четырьмя. Никаких следов звери снова не оставили, но, если они и собирались восстановиться, для этого им требовалось время.  
И вот тогда, когда угроза миновала, Аргза рухнул на одно колено и почувствовал, что предел достигнут. Его сознание гасло. Его тело тяжелело. Его сердцебиение замедлялось.  
\- Эй! – Барри хмуро к нему обернулся. – Ты ранен?  
Лиам мгновенно кинулся к пирату, упал рядом на колени, обхватив ладонями его лицо. Руки его на ощупь были до приятного прохладными и влажными. Барри чертыхнулся и пошёл налаживать вечно глохнущий двигатель мотоцикла.  
\- Аргза! Пожалуйста, не… не… - эрландеранец задохнулся. - Скажи, что ты будешь в порядке! Пожалуйста! Не оставляй меня! Ты обещал, что не оставишь!  
Аргза поднял на него глаза, бледно усмехнувшись. Глупый птенец что, правда плакал? Да, так и есть – по щекам Лиама текли целые ручьи, хотя обычно он в присутствии посторонних такого себе не позволял. Аргза очень такому факту удивился. Нашёл по кому плакать, дурачина.  
А ещё Аргза решил, что даже это можно обернуть себе на пользу.  
\- Если я выживу, - сказал он хрипло, улыбнувшись. – Ты, пташка, просто так не отделаешься. Ты поцелуешь меня так страстно и так развратно, словно я – единственное, чего ты когда-либо желал и будешь желать. Ясно?  
\- Да, да, - Лиам захныкал ещё отчаяннее. – Всё, что угодно, Аргза, я клянусь, только… только не… пожалуйста!..  
Аргза подумал ещё, что продешевил, и надо было, наверное, потребовать чего-то посущественнее – уж если дурачок согласился на поцелуй, не раздумывая, стоило подобрать задание посложнее и поинтереснее.  
Мысль эта была достаточно длинной, чтобы оказаться последней.  
  
***  
  
Что настигает человека после смерти, если при жизни он не потрудился обзавестись хоть какой-нибудь религией? Аргзе всегда было это интересно – тогда, когда у него имелось свободное время, которое можно было потратить на то, чтобы интересоваться чем-то подобным. Религия на Архагле вообще была не в чести. И иногда (когда ром, текила или абсент добирались до той части его сознания, что при должном количестве алкоголя становилась философом) он думал – на что похоже прекратить своё существование вот так резко, без всяких перерождений и переходов в лучший (или как уж придётся) мир и прочей чепухи. Куда, в таком случае, должно деться то, что он принимал за своё «я»? Было ли это вообще хоть на что-нибудь похоже – _не-существовать_?   
Оказалось, что – да, похоже. На сон без сновидений – или на пьяное забытье, крепкое и беспробудное. Не было света в конце туннеля, не было и темноты, не было времени и не было разума. Не было ничего.  
Потом _ничего_ кончилось, и возникло что-то неопределённо-белое. Рядом раздавались какие-то странные раздражающие звуки, ничуть не похожие на райское пение ангелов или, если уж на то пошло – на крики мучимых в котлах грешников. Больше всего походило на… писк?..  
Да, и верно, писк – приборов жизнеобеспечения. Аргза находился в больничной палате, и пульс его на кардиограмме шёл очень ровно, жизнеутверждающе. Он был весь в каких-то трубках и датчиках, а возле кровати стояла капельница, подсоединённая катетером к его вене. Гипс на сломанной руке сняли – и наложили новый, уже профессионально. Все раны, полученные во время плена и во время недавнего боя, были тщательно обработаны и перебинтованы.  
Приборы, должно быть, зафиксировали его пробуждение и послали соответствующие сигналы нужным людям, потому что вскоре в палату вошёл врач. Сделал какой-то укол, вынул катетер из вены, осведомился о самочувствии и задал ещё ряд коротких вопросов. Объяснил, что они находятся в центральной городской больнице, что пират побывал на грани смерти, но сейчас его жизни ничто не угрожает. Потом он вышел – и вместо него вошёл Лиам.  
Сильвенио замер у самого порога, словно не веря – а затем бросился к Аргзе со всех ног.  
И прежде, чем тот успел опомниться, крепко обвил его шею руками и поцеловал – так горячо, так развязно, так жадно, с таким неожиданным напором, будто личность скромного недотроги Хранителя Знаний в этот момент подменил какой-то дикий изголодавшийся суккуб. Аргза никогда ещё не ощущал себя настолько желанным с его стороны. Они целовались долго и увлечённо, не прерываясь даже для того, чтобы глотнуть воздуха; и, разумеется, именно этот момент Барри выбрал, чтобы войти в дверь.  
\- Дьявол! – выругался он и стремительно ринулся прочь из палаты, громко топая. – Опять вы…!!!  
Только тогда Лиам отстранился, тяжело дыша, и счастливо ему улыбнулся.  
\- Привет. Я очень рад, что ты жив. Обещание можно считать выполненным? Я справился?  
Аргза рассмеялся. Признаться честно, он бы не вспомнил, что поцелуй этот был частью «сделки», если бы Лиам не сказал об этом. Всё равно это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Зато договоры свои Сильвенио исполнял честно, и теперь Аргза знал это наверняка.  
\- Надо ещё потренироваться, - заметил варвар, зная, что маленький зануда никогда его больше так не поцелует по своей воле. – А так, в общем, неплохо. Что, чёрт возьми, случилось после того, как меня вырубило?  
Сильвенио рассказал ему о том, что Барри, по словам последнего, в понедельник воспользовался телепортом до Центра – для поисков того самого оружия против зверей, про которое ему рассказал какой-то его друг из гетто. Заодно Барри надумал разыскать их, так как был уверен, что они тоже отправились туда. Поиски, конечно, ничего не давали – вплоть до последнего дня, когда он, возвращаясь с уже добытым оружием, увидел бегущего по улице вдалеке Сильвенио и решил поехать за ним. Потом, когда Аргза отключился, Барри подбросил их обоих до ближайшей больницы, а там уже Сильвенио, на свой страх и риск, снова раскрыл свою личность, чтобы их приняли без денег и страховки. К счастью, здесь уже сообщать о нём правительству никто не стал (он попросил об этом главного врача), и Аргзу увезли в реанимацию. Со слов врачей, к нынешнему моменту опасный токсин благодаря переливанию крови и современным технологиям удалось вывести из организма варвара почти полностью, оставалось лишь немного пособлюдать постельный режим, чтобы устранить последствия отравления. Местная медицина – здесь, в Центре, где лечились в основном люди более чем состоятельные – могла дать сто очков вперёд почти любой другой.  
\- Этот долбоёб ещё здесь? – Аргза неопределённо кивнул на окно. – Позови его. Хочу с ним поболтать.  
\- Долбо… - Лиам улыбнулся, не докончив, и покачал головой. – Он спас тебе жизнь, знаешь ли.  
Но Аргза видел, что тот испытывал слишком большое облегчение, чтобы читать сейчас морали.  
\- Позовёшь или нет?  
\- Позову. Сейчас.  
Барри и впрямь не уехал: он стоял возле входа в больницу и курил, обдавая волнами презрительного пренебрежения неодобрительно поглядывающих на него людей в белых халатах. Сильвенио подошёл к нему и осторожно, опасаясь ещё больше рассердить, тронул его за локоть.  
\- Лапы убрал, - беззлобно проворчал тот, не оборачиваясь. – Ещё не хватало подцепить от тебя чего, педераст грёбаный.  
Сильвенио не обиделся: несмотря на все свои предубеждения, Барри всё-таки был хорошим человеком, с сердцем, способным на великодушие и на сильные страсти одновременно – как было способно сердце одного знакомого им обоим человека.  
\- Прости. Аргза попросил тебя позвать.  
\- Я ему мальчик на побегушках, что ли? – Барри докурил сигарету до фильтра и тут же достал новую из пачки. – И, надеюсь, меня-то он не будет домогаться? Как-то, типа, не очень-то льстит мысль, что этот старпёр и меня послюнявить вздумает.  
Эрландеранец виновато улыбнулся.  
\- Нет. Не будет, поверь мне. Прости за то, что тебе пришлось увидеть в палате – просто я дал ему слово исполнить его желание и…  
\- Да слышал я, блядь, что он там городил перед отключкой. Мерзость.  
Возникла некоторая пауза. Сильвенио почувствовал себя обязанным как-то оправдать Аргзу в глазах этого угрюмого юноши, и поспешил заметить:  
\- Знаешь, на самом деле, он вовсе не плохой человек. Он просто слишком привык следовать всем своим сиюминутным страстям, и если тебе это так важно, то, насколько я знаю, с женщинами он тоже…  
\- Знаю и без тебя, - привычка перебивать на полуслове наделяла Барри ещё большим сходством с известной личностью.  
Сделав глубокую затяжку, Барри вынул сигарету изо рта и медленно, задумчиво выдохнул дым в городское утреннее небо. Город вокруг них просыпался и постепенно наполнялся шумом деловитой, быстрой жизни.   
\- Ты, чувак, кажется, чего-то не догоняешь, - начал Барри так же медленно и раздражённо, по-прежнему не глядя на собеседника. – С Грэном у меня проблем нет. Он же, мать его за ногу, Паук, все дела. Хоть и старпёр, но, по крайней мере, знает, что делает. Честно, мне похрен, кого он там трахает, девок или пацанов, пока он не делает это при мне и пока он достаточно силён. А вот ты, - он ткнул в направлении Лиама сигаретой. – Ты совсем другое дело.  
Он наконец повернулся к нему, и Сильвенио моментально окатило волной ледяного презрения из обращённых на него чёрных глаз – так, что он невольно вздрогнул.  
\- Ты, - продолжал Барри, сверля его тяжёлым взглядом. – Не Паук. Ты червяк, к нему прицепившийся. Я презираю тебя не за то, что ты стелешься под мужика добровольно, хотя и за это тоже. Но главным образом – за то, кто ты есть. Я разгадал тебя, знаешь ли, и ты мне противен – ты и такие, как ты, а вас, к сожалению, целая куча такого дерьма, куда бы я ни приехал. Ты вечно прикрываешься своими пацифистскими идейками, «ах-ах, я такой весь из себя мирный, не люблю драки, хочу нести добро и прочую хрень» - тьфу! – Барри сплюнул на асфальт. – И что же за этим стоит на самом деле? Ха! Банальная слабость! Ты, сам по себе, ни на что не способен. Ты просто ходишь и ноешь, и заставляешь других людей делать то, что тебе не хочется. Поэтому и держишься так за Паука. Как самостоятельная единица ты – ноль, и тебе нужен кто-то, кем будет легко управлять для собственных целей. Очень удобно, я понимаю! Нашёл себе живую ширму, чтобы за ней прятаться. И Паук, небось, вообразил, что всё это время ты так трясся за его жизнь только потому, что он тебе якобы дорог – я-то знаю, что это полная чушь. Просто ты, похоже, до смерти боишься остаться наедине с самим собой, потому что ты – паразит, не больше и не меньше. Прицепляешься к чужой силе и живёшь за её счёт. А если силы вдруг не станет – некому будет спасать тебя, как грёбаную принцессу, некому будет контактировать вместо тебя со страшным внешним миром, который тебя так пугает, некому, блядь, будет отенять твою показушную «хорошесть». Не на кого будет сваливать свои беды в духе «ой, они меня обижают, иди убей их, но я закрою глазки и сделаю вид, что в душе это глубоко осуждаю», - он снова зло сплюнул. – Противно. Просто противно. Ты не делаешь для него ровным счётом ничего в ответ, только выпиваешь его, как какой-нибудь третьесортный вампир, и радуешься, если при этом его ещё и виноватым удаётся выставить. Как же так, не контролирует свои «сиюминутные страсти», не придумывает себе поддельных страданий, как ты, а идёт и решает твои проблемы. Короче, не за Грэна ты боишься. А исключительно за себя, за сохранность собственной жалкой тушки. И что меня бесит больше всего – так это то, что Паук даже не осознаёт, насколько прекрасно он смог бы без тебя обойтись, если бы ты, пиявка, вдруг взял бы и отлип от него.  
Окаменевший от изумления Сильвенио ничего не сумел на это ответить, а Барри, высказавшись, сунул сигарету обратно в зубы и скрылся за дверями больницы, решив, видимо, всё же поговорить с Аргзой напоследок. Где-то через четверть часа он вышел, молча сел на свой мотоцикл и уехал, ни разу не оглянувшись, в неизвестную сторону.  
Только тогда Сильвенио решился вернуться в палату.  
Аргза, естественно, уже начал сдирать с себя трубки и электроды, явно не собираясь следовать предписанному постельному режиму. Сильвенио, однако, чувствовал себя слишком подавленным после такого откровенного разговора с Барри, чтобы что-то по этому поводу сказать.  
\- Эй, что ещё за лицо? – Аргза встал с кровати и привычно потрепал его по волосам. – Мы идём праздновать моё возвращение с того света и учить тебя искусству страстных поцелуев, так что сделай мордашку попроще.  
Сильвенио отвернулся. Тогда Аргза ласково приподнял его лицо, ухватив подбородок двумя пальцами, и смерил его проницательным взглядом.  
\- Хм? Или мой деградирующий отпрыск что-то тебе вякнул, что тебя расстроило? А то смотри, за мной дело не станет уши ему надрать, хоть он и сопляк.  
Сильвенио невольно улыбнулся:  
\- Значит, ты его всё-таки признаёшь?  
Аргза хмыкнул и кивнул, затем отпустил его и стал переодеваться из больничной робы в любимые кожаные штаны, обнаруженные в шкафу.  
\- Почему бы и не признать, он мне нравится. К старшим, правда, уважение привить не помешало бы – мелкий говнюк должен бы усвоить, что сначала – ума надо набраться и силы, а уж потом – понтов. Так что он тебе такого сказал?  
\- Ничего, - Сильвенио мотнул головой. – Только немного правды обо мне, которой я предпочёл бы не смотреть в лицо… и немного его домыслов, которые к правде очень близки. Я ему не нравлюсь. Жаль.  
Аргза снова хмыкнул. Он был готов покинуть палату.  
\- Почему жаль? Мы его вряд ли ещё увидим.  
Сильвенио смущённо на него глянул.  
\- Но, Аргза… если он твой сын, и даже если нет… ты мог бы обрести настоящую семью, понимаешь? Ты мог бы… остаться здесь. Быть ему отцом. В конце концов, он – твоя кровь. Твой наследник…  
\- Освобождаешь меня от обязанности проводить тебя до дома ради моего семейного счастья? – Аргза щёлкнул его по лбу. – Очень трогательно, но я как-нибудь обойдусь.  
\- Как-нибудь…  
Сильвенио отвернулся к окну. Он знал, что во многом Барри был прав – и прежде всего в том, что он, Сильвенио, до ужаса эгоистичен. Он постоянно говорил о том, чтобы люди начали заботиться о благе ближнего своего – и вот Аргза, такой «ближний» ему человек, что ближе уже некуда, и он о его благе не заботится, если судить объективно. Он только ставит ему условия. Конечно, он оставил ему выбор, и он не пытался манипулировать им, чтобы тот сделал выбор в его пользу – но в глубине души Сильвенио знал, что этого недостаточно. Был ли Аргза счастлив в качестве его спутника? В качестве его защитника и его _инструмента_? Не будет ли всё это стоить варвару слишком дорого, если ради него он откажется от единственной, быть может, возможности пожить нормальной жизнью? Рядом с Барри он становился таким человечным. Таким мирным. Может быть, если бы Аргза остался здесь, он бы и не сумел вырастить из Барри кого-то достаточно приличного – зато он бы, пожалуй, вырастил бы что-то в себе. Терпение, например. И спокойствие. И умение искренне переживать за успехи другого человека, как за свои. И много чего ещё…  
\- Послушай меня, - Аргза положил сзади ладони на его плечи. – Тебе не кажется, что если бы я хотел устроиться на старости лет у семейного очага, то остался бы здесь ещё тогда, когда потрахался с его матерью? Или – бррр – замутил бы с Хенной. В своё время. Или вообще остался бы на Архагле. Что заставило тебя думать, интересно, что, если я отверг столько возможностей следовать грёбаным семейным ценностям, сейчас я за эту возможность с радостью ухвачусь? Мне это не нужно. Мне не нужно гнездо, не нужна своя нора с кучей спиногрызов и жёнушкой, готовящей мне пироги и подающей мне пиво по воскресеньям. Так что просто хватит об этом, ладно? Пошли, нам нужно найти где-то телепорт и потом ещё нанять такси до корабля. Хмыри в местном правительстве вот-вот вспомнят, что в их городе очень кстати для них затесался Хранитель Знаний.  
Сильвенио издал тихий вздох, и они вышли из палаты.  
  
---


	8. Зверобой

_«Зверобой в народных представлениях считается одним из тех растений, которые произошли из крови или пера птицы, которая принесла небесный огонь на землю и была при этом ранена враждебным существом. Позднее зверобою приписано свойство прогонять нечистую силу.»_

_  
_  
  
Должно быть, это заложено изначально в любом живом существе – то, что всякий путешественник в дальней дороге рано или поздно задумывается о доме. Будь то зверь или человек, изгнанник или вольный бродяга – образ дома, пусть смутный и зыбкий, неизменно присутствует в его мыслях.  
Для Сильвенио этот образ необязательно заключался в том конкретном доме, в котором прошло его короткое детство, наполненное заботой любящих родителей. Иногда это была поляна в лесу, или берег реки, или любой другой уголок Эрланы – зачастую достаточно было увидеть во сне клочок оранжевого неба над головой, чтобы ощущение _дома_ накрыло его сердце волной ноющей боли в воспоминаниях о том времени, когда он был в безопасности от всего мира. Сладко и горько одновременно было видеть такие сны: он кутался в них, как в изумрудную листву, вдыхал воображаемый запах душистых цветов, поющих ему на его родном языке, и неизменно сопутствовало этому странное чувство – он совершенно отчётливо осознавал, что никогда и нигде не будет счастливее, чем был там.  
Но больше всего его расстраивало, когда эти сны – единственная его отрада – вдруг искажались, превращались во что-то другое.  
Тогда Сильвенио мог только беспомощно смотреть, как природа вокруг него увядает и теряет все краски, как лес исчезает, будто неведомый художник остался недоволен своей картиной и щедро вылил на написанный им пейзаж едкого растворителя. А самого Сильвенио стереть забыл, и вместо дома он оказывался там, где быть совсем не хотел.  
Там ничего не было – только песчаное побережье, бесконечная и неестественно-ровная поверхность воды впереди, не нарушаемая даже малейшим ветерком, и однотонное небо, лишённое облаков и солнца. И всё это было абсолютно серым. И Сильвенио знал, что находился там всегда, с самого начала времён, и что никакой Эрланы для него не было, и что его самого никогда не существовало, и что всё, что он помнил, было лишь его выдумкой, как и он сам, и что…  
Сильвенио открыл глаза. Он уснул на своём пассажирском сидении, и застёгнутые ремни безопасности неприятно сдавливали грудь. Тело порядочно затекло от долгого сна в неудобной позе.  
– Доброе утро, – Аргза из кресла пилота усмехнулся ему через плечо. – Ты вовремя. Мы почти прилетели.  
Сильвенио кое-как проморгался, не разобравшись ещё, реальность ли это или всего лишь продолжение сна. В груди всё ещё покалывала холодная горечь одинокой серой вечности, на которую он только что казался себе обречённым.  
– Прилетели… куда?  
За иллюминатором как раз проплывала не знакомая ему звёздная система. Улыбка Аргзы, отражённая в лобовом стекле, выглядела очень довольной и какой-то даже торжественной: похоже, у пирата было на редкость хорошее настроение.  
– На Архагл, конечно. Пора тебе увидеть, как живут нормальные люди.  
Прежде всего планета, представшая взору Сильвенио, поражала своими размерами. Разумеется, он видел большие планеты и до того многократно – но чаще это были либо газовые гиганты, либо планеты необитаемые и для жизни непригодные. А может быть, дело было даже не в размерах, а в том, какое от красно-жёлтой земли перед ними исходило особенное _ощущение_ – будто Архагл был живым и уже издали присматривался ко всем незваным гостям.  
Званых гостей тут, конечно, не бывало. Сильвенио в этом отчего-то ни секунды не сомневался, припоминая всё, что об Архагле слышал когда-то.  
Однако, несмотря на все эти слухи, Сильвенио был убеждён также, что на Архагле должен иметься как минимум один крупный космодром – и потому был несколько удивлён тем, что для приземления – прямо как в Городе Железа – Аргзе пришлось довольно долго выбирать достаточно ровную поверхность ландшафта: Архагл был, как казалось сверху, почти весь изрыт горами и усеян лесами. Он спросил об этом Аргзу вслух, не будучи уверенным, связано ли это и здесь с какими-то налоговыми заморочками, но Аргза только рассмеялся:  
\- Это земля варваров, пташка, - он выбрался из челнока и сделал глубокий, жадный вдох, вбирая раскалённый степной воздух. – Дикие земли. И я не шучу, когда говорю «дикие» - в тот день, когда грёбаная Федерация попыталась построить у нас космопорт, мы взорвали его нахрен.  
Аргза говорил это «мы» с какой-то особенной гордостью, и Сильвенио не в первый раз удивился тому, какими нелепыми вещами человек порой может гордиться. Аргза всегда упоминал об Архагле так, будто само его существование было именно его, Аргзы, заслугой. Мало того, в голосе его в такие моменты неизменно звучала какая-то странная смесь восхищения и пренебрежения: так говорят иногда члены не слишком дружной семьи о старом дядюшке-пьянице – да, мол, он, конечно, всем уже надоел до смерти, зато как он по пьяни однажды избил полицейского своей тростью, вы не представляете!  
Вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, простиралась степь.  
Над головой, как всевидящие глаза какого-то древнего божества, висели два солнечных диска. Один был ярче и больше, другой – соответственно, меньше и тусклее, но, казалось, своей целью оба светила видели исключительно испепеление всего живого на этой планете. Судя по теням, время было полуденное, и от зноя, ставшего совсем невыносимым, всё живое предпочитало прятаться, забиваясь поглубже в свои норы и логовища. Только жирные чёрные мухи да какие-то жуки монотонно гудели в неподвижном мареве, тревожимое лишь изредка налетающими порывами сухого ветра. Высокая трава, в которой утопал едва ли не по пояс даже Аргза, оказалась на поверку очень жёсткой, с какими-то острыми листьями, напоминающими наждак по ощущениям, и продираться через неё было довольно тяжело. Жуки же, как выяснилось, не прочь были закусить кровью – их челюсти даже сквозь одежду оставляли болезненные ранки.  
Сильвенио, обливавшийся потом и тяжело дышащий в этой духоте, едва поспевал за своим спутником и тщетно искал хоть какую-нибудь тень.  
\- Аргза… нам обязательно было приземляться именно здесь? Я не жалуюсь, но… мы потом сможем вернуться? Судя по твоему виду, идти ещё долго. Мы не потеряем корабль из виду? И его не… не угонят? Ты говорил, что корабли на вашей планете слишком быстро переходят из одной собственности в другую.  
\- Здесь его искать не будут. Кроме того, не зря же я потратился на сигнализацию, - Аргза продемонстрировал ему брелок со встроенным динамиком, не оборачиваясь. – Что, пташка, уже устал? Немного летнего солнца – и ты уже спёкся?  
Сильвенио догнал его, едва не разорвав об настырную траву штаны, и упрямо покачал головой: нет уж, может быть, он и слабый, но не настолько, чтобы не вынести обыкновенной жары. Случались с ним в его недолгой жизни вещи гораздо, гораздо хуже. За примерами даже далеко ходить не понадобилось – взять хотя бы один только Город Железа и всё то, чему он там подвергался в заключении.  
Но уже через каких-то пару-тройку часов оказалось, что возможности свои он явно переоценил: духота мешала думать и дышать, перед глазами расплывались чёрные пятна, а трава, казалось, с каждым шагом становилась всё гуще и жёстче. Воды с собой было мало, и её следовало экономить, но Сильвенио уже выпил больше половины фляги. Он отстал в который раз, не зная, может ли сделать ещё хоть десяток шагов, не отдохнув, и Аргза обернулся к нему:  
\- Тебя понести на ручках, маленький задохлик?  
Сам варвар, конечно, выглядел ничуть не уставшим: шубу он снял почти сразу же, и теперь шёл оголённым по пояс. Сильвенио вздохнул. Он начинал подозревать, что основной целью варвара было устроить ему этакую тренировку выносливости – как будто в его жизни таких «тренировок» было мало.  
\- Нет… я пойду сам.  
А между тем Архагл открывался ему во всём своём великолепии.  
Огромные красные бабочки с ладонь целыми стаями порхали вокруг неожиданных зелёных островков в жёлтом море травы – Аргза велел держаться от них подальше, потому как, по его словам, эти бабочки были жадными до крови куда больше, чем не прекращающие кусать их жуки. Стали чаще встречаться деревья – массивные и низкие, похожие на баобабы, только тёмно-оранжевые и истекающие каким-то липким соком, приманивающим снующих вокруг птиц и насекомых – Аргза не рекомендовал подходить и к этим деревьям, поскольку сок этот (и его пары) были для человека ядовиты. Понемногу одно солнце начало снижаться к горизонту, оставив другое, поменьше, болтаться на небе в одиночестве, и на их пути стало попадаться всё больше обитателей местной фауны: выходили на вольный выпас стада каких-то странных медлительных животных, с длинными ногами и с шипастой коричневой бронёй по всему телу. Некоторые из них достигали совершенно фантастических размеров, как монстры из игры Близнецов. В небе кружили птицы – не похожие на тех, что добывали ядовитый сок из деревьев, но большие и чёрные, с причудливыми узкими головами и мощными клювами, блестевшими на свету подобно металлу.  
\- Поглядывай вверх, время от времени, - посоветовал Аргза. – Если эти пернатые твари решат, что мы подходящая для них добыча, нужно не упустить момент, когда они бросятся вниз, потому что их скорость действительно впечатляет.  
Сильвенио как раз остановился, чтобы сделать очередной глоток воды. Из тени ближайшего дерева на него смотрел крупный, облезлый лев, весь покрытый боевыми шрамами. Смотрел очень внимательно и задумчиво, словно бы размышлял, насколько он голоден для охоты нынче.  
\- Всё живое на вашей планете так враждебно настроено к людям? – спросил он, любопытствуя.  
\- Не всё, - и, когда Сильвенио немного расслабился, варвар добавил: - Процентов девяносто максимум.  
Из-за линии горизонта справа с какой-то угрожающей медлительностью вставали пилообразные зубы тёмных горных цепей. Потом они как-то незаметно начали окружать со всех сторон, и это создавало впечатление какого-то гигантского недружественного войска, вышедшего их встречать. Иногда то от одного горного пика, то от другого исходил далёкий грозный рокот, который отзывался вибрацией в земле под ногами.  
\- Похоже на землетрясение, - заметил Сильвенио, когда этот рокот повторился в третий раз.  
Однако, похоже, Аргзу это известие нисколько не взволновало.  
\- В здешних местах это не новость, Лиам. Тут полно вулканов и ещё какой-то хрени, которая отдаётся в поверхность. Поэтому сажать корабль в степи – не лучшая затея. Бывает, что за один день с лица земли может исчезнуть с десяток гектаров территорий. Если заметишь, что под тобой расползается земля – нам лучше бежать.  
И действительно, вскоре на пути им встретился обширный овраг – неопределимых размеров глубокая яма, уже поросшая кое-где настырной жёлтой травой. Дна видно не было: осыпающаяся почва уходила вниз спирально. В яме копошились какие-то неприятного вида черви толщиной с руку Аргзы, и Сильвенио предпочёл впредь на подобные ямы не заглядываться.  
А ещё изредка Сильвенио попадались на глаза странной формы булыжники, без какой-либо видимой системы разбросанные по степи то тут, то там. Несомненно, камни были установлены здесь человеческими руками, потому как на природные образования никак не походили. Однако близко к ним Аргза не подходил, а разобрать издали почти стёршиеся от времени и ветра детали было не так-то легко.  
\- Наследие прошлого, - ответил Аргза на вопрос Сильвенио об этих камнях и пожал плечами, словно это не имело никакого значения.  
Сложно было сказать, сколько часов они прошли, прежде чем второе солнце – нехотя и лениво – тоже закатилось: похоже, сутки здесь длились дольше, чем условно-стандартные, принятые в системе отсчёта Федерации. Во всяком случае, к закату они успели сделать уже несколько привалов. Сильвенио наступление сумерек воспринял с несказанным облегчением: признаться, ему уже начинало казаться, что день здесь не кончается никогда.  
Словно бы в насмешку над его наивностью, во время очередного привала в сгущающейся темноте разнёсся леденящий душу вой, от которого дрогнуло пламя в разведённом ими костре. Сильвенио поёжился, и Аргза, усмехнувшись, притянул его к себе за плечи, чтобы с грубоватой лаской потрепать его по волосам.  
\- Тигроволки, - сказал он, улыбаясь. – Не бойся, они не подойдут, пока у нас есть огонь.  
Сильвенио посмотрел на костёр. От Аргзы исходило какое-то особенное благодушие, в последнее время нападавшее на пирата довольно редко: чувствовалось, что Аргза рад ощутить себя в привычной ему среде. Какая-то странная, нераспознаваемая нотка зазвучала в его голосе, когда Аргза добавил:  
\- Кроме того, мы уже почти пришли.  
На этот раз привал был недолгим – ровно таким, чтобы им хватило времени поужинать. Затем, к некоторому удивлению эрландеранца, Аргза решил продолжить путь, несмотря на то что уже совсем стемнело.  
Впрочем, – Сильвенио запрокинул голову, – на самом деле, нет, темно не было. В небе, на иссиня-чёрном полотне, _оглушительно_ сияло непредставимое множество созвездий. Причудливые спирали разноцветных туманностей, неспешно расплывающиеся по небу, быстро набирали яркость, словно желая заявить о себе всему миру. И, посреди всего этого великолепия, грозным гигантом вставала над степью мрачная тёмно-красная луна. Всё небо казалось полотном художника – или даже беззвучной симфонией, обретшей по велению неведомого маэстро визуальную форму.  
\- Это… - эрландеранец смотрел, открыв рот, и не мог сдвинуться с места: зрелище Архаглской ночи было достойно самой высокой поэзии. – Это у вас… каждую ночь так?  
Сказать, что он был впечатлён – значит ничего не сказать.  
\- Нет. Чаще здесь слишком много дыма и вулканических испарений, и мрак стоит – хоть глаз выколи. Тебе повезло.  
Сильвенио улыбнулся. Увидеть что-то подобное после Города Железа с его грязными улицами и тесными коробками зданий было настоящим подарком.  
\- Это прекрасно…  
\- Обычно. Пошли, мелочь. Нам бы дойти до рассвета.  
\- Но послушай!.. Ты не можешь быть равнодушным к красоте, если вырос здесь, если наблюдал это! Ты ведь это видишь?  
Он посмотрел на Аргзу, и Аргза посмотрел на него. В глазах у Лиама всё ещё отражались звёзды, будто эхо света решило задержаться в них дольше положенного.  
\- Вижу, - сказал Аргза со странным выражением на лице, но глядел он, по мнению эрландеранца, в неправильном направлении.  
Они двинулись дальше, и как-то неожиданно, словно бы исподтишка, их окружил лес: поначалу это была только пара деревьев, затем – ещё три, пять, десять, а затем, без какого-либо логического перехода от десяти к целым сотням, Сильвенио обнаружил, что они уже идут через лес. Ландшафт сменился как-то чересчур быстро, будто то, что не нападало на Архагле сразу, стремилось устроить человеку засаду, даже если речь шла всего лишь о деревьях.  
А потом деревья расступились снова, и тропинка, видимая в темноте только зоркому глазу варвара, вывела их к поселению, в центре которого пылал большой костёр. Высокие, плечистые фигуры одна за другой выступали из тянущихся к костру теней, и в отсветах пламени блестели копья, топоры и широкие кривые ножи на поясах, демонстрируя их вооружение. Они молча и очень внимательно наблюдали за двумя путниками, приближавшимися к костру, и Сильвенио поймал себя на довольно глупом желании спрятаться от этих взглядов за спину Аргзы: общее впечатление эта встреча создавала несколько зловещее. Он чувствовал, как их двоих изучают и оценивают, причём, как ни странно, оценивали, судя по улавливаемым им волнам концентрированного внимания, гораздо придирчивее Аргзу, чем его самого, хотя Аргза на чужака походил гораздо меньше.  
_«Они знали, что мы придём?»_ \- послал он Аргзе удивлённо.  
Тот не обернулся. Он шёл так, как шёл бы лев, возвращающийся на свою территорию после чересчур долгого отсутствия: одновременно и расслабленно, будто полноправный хозяин местности, и почти настороженно, будто не зная, не задумал ли собственный прайд совершить переворот.  
_«Естественно. Ещё до того, как мы подошли к границе леса. Наши соглядатаи всегда хорошо знали своё дело, и именно поэтому территория всё ещё наша, как я вижу»_.  
_«Наша?..»_  
Аргза ступил в круг света, отбрасываемый костром, выпрямился во весь рост, и волна странных усмешек прокатилась по толпе, как порыв ветра. Навстречу ему шагнул мужчина, уже седой, но всё ещё крепкий – Сильвенио разглядел перья, золотые серьги в ушах и металлическое ожерелье, закрывающее грудь подобно латному нагруднику. Мужчина поднял длинный посох, и в воцарившейся тишине они услышали:  
\- Так это всё-таки ты, Аргза из клана Грэнов. Добро пожаловать домой, воин.  
К некоторому удивлению Сильвенио, на этом приветственная церемония была окончена. Обитатели поселения стали расходиться по своим жилищам, похожим на просторные шатры с навесными шкурами – Сильвенио припомнил, что примерно так выглядели так называемые вигвамы или типи со Старой Земли. Один из этих шатров был больше остальных, и именно туда отвели Сильвенио и Аргзу. Внутри, на одном широком паласе, тканом явно вручную, спало с десяток людей: судя по силуэтам, это не были взрослые. Сильвенио наощупь нашёл себе свободное место с краю и улёгся, ощущая себя несколько неловко от всего этого. Рядом опустился на палас пират, который будто излучал накопленный за день пути солнечный жар. В темноте Сильвенио мог разглядеть лишь смутные очертания фигуры и белки глаз.  
\- Завтра будет праздник, - сказал ему Аргза на ухо, зевая. – А сегодня мы здесь неофициально. Но завтра, пташка, ты увидишь наше гостеприимство.  
Потом Аргза засопел, прижав его к себе, и, очевидно, уснул.  
Сильвенио лежал, слушал его дыхание и думал о множестве вещей. Ни одна из этих его мыслей не содержала в себе тревожных опасений по поводу нынешнего их места пребывания, и почему-то осознание этого факта не вызывало у него никакого противоречия. Никто из них двоих в кои-то веки не находился под угрозой смерти. Никуда не нужно было бежать и спешить. Ничем не нужно было жертвовать. Никого не нужно было спасать. Он наконец-то мог получить то, что заслуживал – немного отдыха.  
В эту ночь ему снились степные просторы, камни странной, почти человеческой формы, птицы, носившиеся по закатному небу, и то, как кто-то невидимый пел низким голосом на незнакомом языке, далеко-далеко.  
Когда он проснулся, шалаш был пуст: по всей видимости, остальные его обитатели успели выйти раньше. Только один щуплый мальчишка зашёл, чтобы поставить перед Сильвенио круглую деревянную чашку с травяным чаем и положить перед ним на пол какую-то, судя по всему, одежду.  
\- Доброе утро, - приветствовал его Сильвенио смущённо. – Мне нужно переодеться, да?  
\- Аргза сказал, ты его друг, - мальчик пожал плечами. – То, что на тебе, тут не годится. Ты проснулся вовремя, церемония скоро начнётся.  
\- Церемония?..  
Лицо мальчика озарилось воодушевлением, и он закивал.  
\- Да! Правда, здорово?! Я ставлю на Аргзу, я про него слышал от отца! Мне нужно занять место в первых рядах, а то ничего не увижу, я пошёл!  
И убежал, оставив Сильвенио одного. Эрландеранец выпил чай, пахнущий дымом и оставивший лёгкую горечь во рту, и воспользовался шансом быстро переодеться, пока никто не видел. Наряд оказался весьма незамысловатым – кожаный жилет и штаны, которые пришлось перевязать поясом несколько раз: его рост пришёлся почти впору, а вот его худоба решительно ничего общего не имела со стандартным телосложением жителей Архагла. Ни о каких зеркалах здесь, конечно, и речи не шло, и Сильвенио пришлось довольствоваться собственными ощущениям по поводу своего внешнего вида.  
Из-под загнутого полога хижины тянуло запахами трав и костра. И ещё запахом реки, журчащей где-то неподалёку от поселения, и запахами местных цветов и фруктов, и всевозможными запахами леса. При дневном свете, вызолотившем шатёр изнутри, больше не было здесь ничего зловещего или угрожающего. Сильвенио чувствовал себя двояко: этим людям, этой культуре он был совершенно чужд – и в то же время вся эта дикая природа казалась ему чем-то первозданным и родным, чем-то, из чего когда-то давно вышел он сам. Оказывается, он и забыл уже за всеми этими делами и за всеми городами, которые посещал, каково это – просто прислушиваться к звукам старого-старого леса вокруг. Казалось – даже он, нигде, кроме Эрланы, не находящий себе места, мог бы здесь прижиться. Или, по крайней мере, мог бы попытаться, если бы ему только позволили.  
Босыми ногами он чувствовал грубое плетение настила на полу – и ощущал лёгкое гудение земли под ним, полной жизни и желания этой жизнью поделиться. Земля пела, слышная только посвящённым: это было не радостно-нежное пение Эрланы, похожее на песню жаворонка по весне – но воинственное, энергичное металлическое рычание. Сильвенио осторожно прикоснулся сознанием к отзвуку этого рычания – будто погладил неведомого зверя.  
На противоположной от входа стороне палас аккуратно огибал небольшой каменный круг, служивший, видимо, очагом. Сильвенио как раз рассматривал этот очаг и дыру в навесе над ним в качестве дымохода, когда полог шатра хлопнул на ветру, и внутрь кто-то шагнул.  
\- Нашёл себе бесплатный музей, мелочь?  
\- Да, это очень, - он обернулся к вошедшему, и вдруг ответ его споткнулся. - …интересно.  
Он замолк, разглядывая Аргзу. Тот казался странно незнакомым без своей шубы: тщательно расчёсанные волосы водопадом стекали по могучим плечам, лицо и обнажённый торс были раскрашены чёрными и красными полосами, придающими пирату особенно боевой вид, а набедренная повязка открывала мускулистые сильные ноги. На голове его, вплетённые в гриву возле уха, синели два ярких птичьих пера. Исчезли кольца, перстни и сапоги. Сильвенио не мог оторвать от него взгляда: он видел перед собой древнего воина, пришедшего из глубокой тьмы давно минувших времён.  
Пока он стоял так, застыв, Аргза подошёл ближе. Протянул руку, в которой обнаружилась мягкая кожаная повязка с ещё одним пером, на этот раз чёрным – и медленно, торжественно, словно совершая некий ритуал, надел эту повязку на голову эрландеранца.  
Это был один из тех редких, непонятных для Сильвенио моментов, когда что-то между ними _происходило_. Замкнулась электрическая цепь, схлопнулась химическая реакция, выбросившая в воздух единственную искру. Он смотрел Аргзе в глаза, и видел в нём всё то, что предстало перед ним по пути сюда: он видел неумолимый жар двух солнц, пылающий в нём, и зверей, рождённых исключительно для убийства людей и себе подобных, он видел заснеженные острые пики гор, он видел красную луну и звёздный парад в чёрном небе. Аргза был весь – как его родная планета. Сильвенио замер, мучительно желая его коснуться в этот самый миг, поделиться накрывшим его ощущением – и в то же время боясь спугнуть это незримое, необъяснимое, чему у него не было названия, и не решаясь даже моргнуть.  
Ему вдруг показалось: всё можно исправить. Ничего не потеряно, ничего не разрушено: надо только починить мосты, пострадавшие в пожарах, надо только шагнуть друг другу навстречу – всего один шаг, и они смогут…  
Но Аргза провёл большим пальцем по его щеке – и убрал руки, оставив этот последний шаг несовершённым. Искра растаяла в воздухе, не найдя то, что можно было поджечь, и очарование момента пропало; разве что слабый комок тепла, поселившийся у Сильвенио в груди, свидетельствовал о том, что только _могло бы_ случиться.  
\- Тебе идёт, - Аргза усмехнулся, однако и в его взгляде на долю секунды мелькнуло сожаление по упущенному. – Пойдём, нас уже ждут. А мой народ не любит ждать.  
И Сильвенио, как было с ним всегда, предпочёл наивно предположить, что они ещё вернутся к этому потом. Как-нибудь позже, когда у них будет больше времени.  
При свете дня стало видно, что дома в поселении выстроены по концентрическому принципу, вокруг центральной площади – если можно было назвать таковой некоторое пустое пространство между хижинами. На этой площади к тому моменту, когда Сильвенио и Аргза вышли из шатра, собралась уже, похоже, вся община. На Аргзу многие нетерпеливо оглядывались; он протащил Сильвенио за локоть в первые ряды, а сам вышел в свободный от людей круг. Сильвенио увидел тот самый костёр, который встретил их вчера – языки огня пробегали по сложенным пирамидой толстым дровам и сейчас, хотя днём в костре нужды, казалось, не было. А ещё Сильвенио заметил, как пустое пространство тут же образовалось и вокруг него: если на его спутника смотрели с интересом и признанием в нём своего, то во взглядах, направленных на него самого, отчётливо сквозило подозрение и презрение. Он ловил эхо их мыслей, которые они и не думали прятать: «слабый», «слишком бледнокожий», «чужестранец», «что он привёз?».  
Помимо Аргзы и костра, в кругу находились ещё какой-то юноша в такой же боевой раскраске и одежде – видимо, набедренная повязка служила здесь чем-то вроде парадного костюма, потому как остальные жители были одеты во всё те же кожаные жилеты и штаны – с жёлтыми перьями в волосах вместо синих, и зверь, привязанный толстой верёвкой к вбитому в землю небольшому столбу. Зверь, судя по виду, был одним из тех самых тигроволков, которых слышали они с Аргзой вчера: как будто кому-то вздумалось соединить самых уродливых представителей этих несовместимых видов и слепить их вместе так, чтобы результат походил на неудавшийся эксперимент, бежавший из секретной лаборатории. Зверь рычал горлом и безуспешно рвался с привязи.  
\- Будет какой-то обряд? – попробовал эрландеранец поинтересоваться у ближайшего соседа.  
Тот, к кому он обращался, был с него ростом, но как минимум вдвое шире в плечах, а вот лицо и пропорции тела у него были ещё почти мальчишеские. Дети с Архагла выглядели порой более грозно, чем среднестатические взрослые со многих других планет.  
\- Не мешай, - ответили ему, и подросток, казалось, весь как-то взъерошился – Сильвенио мгновенно вспомнил Барри с его колючестью. – Чужакам тут не место, даже если ты вырядился, как мы. Всё равно Грэн слишком старый, чтобы победить!  
«Надеюсь, он говорит о каком-нибудь безобидном соревновании, - подумал Сильвенио, со вздохом поворачиваясь к импровизированной арене. – Но кого я обманываю… безобидное – и здесь?..»  
Вперёд выступил вождь – тот самый, с железным ожерельем. Сильвенио напрасно ждал, что тот произнесёт какую-нибудь торжественную речь, которая прольёт свет на происходящее – похоже, что правила были здесь известны всем, кроме него, потому что вождь только повторил вчерашний жест с поднятием посоха, произнёс короткое слово, которое не перевелось у Сильвенио никак иначе, кроме как чего-то, обозначавшего сигнал к начинанию – и, собственно, на этом со вступлением было покончено. Сильвенио, признаться, ожидал большего от чего-то с названием «церемония».  
Аргза и его противник друг другу кивнули – и уже в следующую секунду оба будто бы на мгновение смазались: так быстро они сорвались с места. По направлению к тигроволку, неистово бившему по земле длинным серо-полосатым хвостом.  
Первый же удар кулаком по голове зверя подтвердил опасения Сильвенио относительно того, что если это и соревнование – то весьма жестокое. Началась какая-то ужасная драка: Аргза и юноша в попытках добраться до зверя в обход соперника без всякой жалости колотили друг друга в полную силу, без каких-либо правил и игры на публику, зверь же попросту проявлял защитную агрессию, не имея свободы в движениях. Зубы тигроволка были сломаны и выбиты почти все, как Сильвенио мог видеть, когда несчастное животное открывало в рыке рот, дёсны его кровоточили, и когда зверь пытался рефлекторно прыгнуть или броситься на людей, петля на его шее затягивалась туже, и он, задыхаясь и скребя лапами по земле, падал без сил. В таких условиях у зверя не было ни шанса. Сильвенио попытался смотреть в другую сторону, чтобы не видеть этого, но стало только хуже: его взгляд теперь вынужден был натыкаться на лица наблюдающих за изуверством людей. Подростки, мужчины, дети, молодые женщины и редкие старики – все они смотрели на поединок, не отрывая глаз, с выражением азарта и воодушевления, кричали что-то, подбадривая то Аргзу, то его противника, и отзывались возгласами одобрения на каждое зрелищное столкновение. К горлу Эрландеранца подкатила тошнота, и он предпочёл смотреть себе под ноги, порой вздрагивая от узнаваемого хруста костей.  
Слившийся воедино крик торжествования и разочарования одновременно, прошедшийся по толпе, заставил Сильвенио поднять глаза и снова взглянуть на арену. Судя по всему, драка была окончена: юноша стоял на четвереньках, тяжело дыша и зажимая ладонью кровоточащий рот, а Аргза с горящими глазами и довольным оскалом на всё лицо демонстрировал зрителям клык, зажатый у него в руке. Тигроволк, весь покрытый бурыми пятнами, лежал возле столба, не шевелясь, и его череп, похоже, был раздроблен. Сильвенио решил в его сторону не смотреть.  
\- Добро пожаловать домой, Аргза Грэн, - возвестил вождь, одобрительно усмехаясь.  
Пират кивнул ему. Потом, к замешательству Сильвенио, повернулся к эрландеранцу и направился в его сторону, игнорируя явно пытавшихся привлечь внимание победителя женщин и молоденьких девушек.  
И, сопровождаемый внезапно наступившей тишиной, Аргза подошёл к Сильвенио, чтобы бросить клык ему под ноги. Сильвенио поднял голову. Аргза выдернул из волос синее перо и протянул ему, и не принять подарок означало бы, похоже, оскорбить его перед всей общиной, так что Сильвенио осторожно взял перо, но так ничего и не сказал. Толпа начала расходиться.  
\- Клык надо было взять тоже, - заметил Аргза чуть позже, когда они остались наедине в общем шатре – у прочих его обитателей имелось множество рутинных дел на день. – Я бы дал его тебе прямо в руки, если бы был уверен, что ты не хлопнешься от этого в обморок, мелочь.  
Сильвенио с отвращением выбросил в наполненный пеплом очаг перо, которое едва-едва держал двумя пальцами. Ему всё ещё было нехорошо после увиденного, а в голосе Аргзы слышалось ужасно много самодовольства.  
\- И что… это значит? Зуб и перо?  
\- Ну, самое распространённое из значений – «Как насчёт переспать сегодня?» - Аргза издал смешок и сграбастал Лиама за плечи, притягивая его к себе. – Хотя некоторые умудряются так и предложение руки и сердца сделать.  
Костяшки его кулаков были содраны: когти он не использовал. Сильвенио с ужасом вывернулся из его объятий. Он не мог себе представить, чтобы в ближайшее время – и даже не совсем ближайшее – он сможет захотеть между ними какой-либо близости. Все его хорошие впечатления об Архагле и все его недавние мысли про не-случившееся перекрывало видение забитого до смерти зверя.  
Аргза, уже переодевшийся в более практичную местную одежду, внимательно на него посмотрел и сказал:  
\- Пойдём. Прогуляемся.  
Выбраться из поселения Сильвенио был рад. Лес теперь казался ему куда более дружелюбным, чем люди, невзирая на обилие в местной фауне хищников, кровососущих насекомых и ядовитых растений. Какое-то время они продирались сквозь заросли молча, однако Лиам, ничего не спрашивающий, Аргзе казался, вероятно, слишком странным явлением, и потому пират начал рассказывать сам:  
\- Это всего лишь традиция, маленькая впечатлительная букашка. Ты же любишь культурное наследие, а? Вот. Это – наше наследие. Если кто-то возвращается из дальних краёв к родному племени, он должен сразиться с кем-то из тех, кто недавно прошёл инициацию вступления в совершеннолетие. Вроде как, для того, чтобы мы форму не теряли в путешествиях, а сопляки – не расслаблялись после получения статуса взрослых. Побеждает сопляк – вернувшийся с позором изгоняется, наоборот – «добро пожаловать домой». Теперь я могу охотиться с ними. И получать бонусы в виде права построить здесь своё собственное жильё, чем я не воспользуюсь.  
Вокруг них всё цвело. Растительность в лесу была буйная, яркая и так и норовила то обхватить за ногу, то расцарапать лицо. Что-то смутно похожее на пчелу село на пышный бутон обвивающего дерево цветка – лепестки захлопнулись, будто челюсти. Через мгновение, впрочем, внутри бутона раздалось негодующее гудение, и, прорвав плотные лепестковые стенки, пчела вылетела наружу, унося в мохнатых лапках оранжевую сердцевину цветка.  
\- Там была твоя семья? Грэны? – спросил Сильвенио, не видя смысла задавать риторические вопросы касательно целесообразности подобной традиции и включения в соревнование ни в чём не повинного зверя. – Я думаю, мне интересно было бы познакомиться с ними.  
Змея выстрелила из травы, как пружина, но Аргзу реакция не подвела – блеснули лески, и нарезанная ровным кусочками змея упала обратно в траву. Здесь он всё совершал словно бы на одних рефлексах и усвоенных с детства привычках. Они шли дальше.  
\- Да, - по голосу Аргзы стало ясно, что тёплой семейной встречи не состоялось. – Вождя видел? Отец Конрада, моего ненаглядного братца. И где-то среди молодняка, должно быть, остальные его сыновья – меня долго не было, не знаю, сколько он успел наследничков настругать. Какая-то из баб, должно быть, его нынешняя жена.  
\- А твои родители?  
Аргза покачал головой.  
\- Мертвы. Отец окочурился от какой-то лихорадки незадолго до того, как я съебался отсюда. Мать – откинула копыта, пока меня не было. Кажется, совсем недавно, она была довольно живучей. Как таракан.  
Он произнёс это совершенно обыденным тоном, как ничего не значащий факт. Сильвенио молча коснулся его руки, выражая сочувствие – и сочувствовал даже не столько самой потере, сколько той пустоте, которая у Аргзы зияла в душе там, где у прочих людей были семейные узы.  
«Разве он не понимает, что остался совсем один? – подумал Сильвенио с невольной жалостью. - Разве он не видит, что добровольно отталкивает от себя всех, кто мог бы иметь для него значение? Что люди из его прошлого, друзья и враги, умирают один за другим, а до людей настоящего ему нет никакого дела? Или… или он всё видит и знает, но его это не беспокоит? Как же так может быть?»  
Как и в степи, в чаще встречались разрушенные каменные изваяния, спрятанные за деревьями и покрытые мхом. Было похоже, что камни эти – очень, очень старые, а возраст для камней измерялся совсем другими временными категориями, нежели возраст людей. Это навело Сильвенио на мысль:  
\- Вы верите здесь… во что-нибудь? Духи, боги… демоны?  
Аргза фыркнул. Он был занят тем, что при помощи найденного ещё в поселении длинного ножа прорубал им обоим путь сквозь не желавшие пропускать его заросли: имеющиеся малочисленные тропинки, протоптанные жителями общины, его не устраивали. Вообще лес вокруг них выглядел таким первозданным и не тронутым цивилизацией, что с каждым шагом вглубь чащи всё труднее становилось поверить, что где-то рядом живут люди: даже обычный фоновый шум человеческой деятельности, неизменно сопровождавший ежедневную жизнь в поселении, досюда уже не доходил. Слышно было что угодно, кроме этого – пение птиц, жужжание насекомых, шорохи мелких и не очень зверей, шелест листвы. Всё здесь дышало жизнью, а присутствие людей казалось совершенно лишним.  
\- Раньше верили во всю эту чушь. Потом поумнели и перестали.  
Тут Сильвенио заметил вдруг, что, на самом деле, следы пребывания поблизости людей в лесу всё-таки имелись – его взгляд зацепился за белую ленточку, завязанную узелком на одной из веток. Он протянул к ней руку, и в пальцы отдало теплом ощущение едва уловимой остаточной магической ауры, окутывавшей ленточку ровным слоем. Должно быть, висела лента тут уже довольно давно, а магия защищала полоску ткани от разрушения временем, птицами и погодой. Ещё через дюжину шагов другая точно такая же ленточка попалась ему на глаза; третью он искал уже осознанно – и, найдя, обратил на неё внимание Аргзы.  
\- А, это, - бывший пират отмахнулся. – Ничего особенного. Мать мне рассказывала, что раньше эту хрень развешивали по окрестным лесам в качестве указателей. Чтобы заблудившиеся могли найти дорогу. Только к домам мы такие дорожки не проводим, сам понимаешь, а то тут в округе полно желающих напасть на нас, пользуясь всякими тайными тропками.  
«Маяки, указывающие путь, - Сильвенио понравилась эта мысль. Казалось отчего-то очень важным это запомнить. – Но указывающие только тем, кто умеет смотреть.»  
\- Как думаешь, куда они ведут?  
Аргза пожал плечами.  
\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия, парень. Ты, возможно, думаешь, что я облазил тут все леса в своё время и могу ходить тут с закрытыми глазами, но я не был здесь слишком давно, а лес постоянно меняется. Я не помню этих хреновин на ветках, - затем он подумал и добавил: - Хотя, возможно, они ведут к старому козлу.  
Но пояснять подробнее он почему-то отказался, сказав только «есть тут один чудик». Впрочем, опасным он его, видимо, не считал, потому что на нерешительное предложение Сильвенио пройти по указателям к конечному пункту возражать не стал.  
Ленты заводили их всё глубже и глубже, в самую глухую часть леса, куда доходила и не всякая звериная тропа, не говоря о тропах человеческих. Деревья здесь росли гуще, переплетаясь кронами, и идти стало почти прохладно.  
Они вышли к небольшому зеленоватому озеру. На противоположном берегу, в зарослях терновника, приютился шалаш из грубо отёсанных жердей и кое-как наброшенных поверх листьев, весь поросший травой и лишайником. От шалаша вверх поднимался тёмно-серый дымок. Чуть поодаль, по обе стороны от жилища, стояли два каменных идола, прекрасно сохранившиеся, несмотря на видимую древность – и Сильвенио понял наконец, что за «булыжники» встречал он здесь и в степи по дороге.  
\- Точно, - Аргза кивнул своим мыслям. – Старый козёл. Он и есть.  
Непривычно умиротворённый вид имело это озеро, затерянное в глуши: и шалаш, и идолы казались неотъемлемой частью окружающего пейзажа. Словно бы место это находилось под защитой двух молчаливых стражей. Сильвенио залюбовался, чувствуя, как волей-неволей вливается в него спокойствие, которым озеро дышало, хотя и подозревал, что спокойствие это – всего лишь отзвук скопившейся здесь за века магии.  
Залюбовался – и вдруг заметил необычайно красивое дерево чуть дальше по берегу: оно не походило ни на одно из виденных им когда-либо деревьев, с полупрозрачным стволом, переливающимся на свету, как драгоценный камень, и с белоснежными ажурными листьями, контрастирующие с выбивающимися из листвы чёрными цветами. Аргза тоже обратил на дерево внимание.  
\- Сейчас будет тебе подарок получше, пташка, раз клыки и перья тебе не по вкусу.  
Он протянул руку, используя Тёмную технику, и сорвал цветок с дерева.  
\- Нет! Аргза, не…  
Прежде, чем он успел осознать, что делает, Сильвенио бросился на руку пирата и перехватил у него цветок.  
Который тут же не преминул беззвучно взорваться в его ладони и обдать его целым снопом чёрных парашютиков-семян, как будто он изо всех сил дунул на одуванчик. Сильвенио чихнул и замотал головой, чтобы разогнать облако пушинок.  
\- Ты героически спас меня от потенциальной аллергии, я полагаю, - Аргза, издав смешок, шагнул к нему. – Маленький храбрец просто, а?  
Сильвенио тёр левый глаз, и варвар повернул к свету его лицо, чтобы посмотреть повнимательнее. Секунд пять радужка глаза Сильвенио, в который попал один из «парашютиков», была полностью чёрной, а затем природный голубой цвет взял своё, и глаз снова выглядел нормально. Только маленькое чёрное пятнышко осталось у самого края радужки, как напоминание о случившемся.  
\- Это лигнум тенебрис, - Сильвенио отвернулся и направился к шалашу. – «Дерево тьмы». Я не узнал его сначала, но эти цветы…  
\- …опыляют человека без его разрешения? – Аргза, похоже, забавлялся.  
Сильвенио его веселья, как и всегда, не разделял.  
\- Согласно легенде, семена этих деревьев, разлетающиеся вокруг того, кто сорвал цветок, могут попасть в кровь, а оттуда – к сердцу. Говорят, они обладают собственной магией и могут пробудить в человеке всё самое тёмное и ужасное, что в нём есть.  
Аргза улыбаться не перестал. Он редко верил в легенды, даже после всех этих лет. И даже после полёта через чёрную дыру, совершённого благодаря магической книге и артефакту.  
\- Получается, ты благородно пожертвовал собой?  
Эрландеранец серьёзно на него взглянул.  
\- В тебе, - отозвался он тихо. – И так слишком много тьмы. А я с этим как-нибудь справлюсь.  
Они дошли до хижины – к дому через колючий кустарник вела единственная узкая тропка. Поскольку стучать в завешанный шкурой вход было бы как-то странновато, Сильвенио постучал по «стене» из жердей, несколько опасаясь при этом, как бы вся эта древняя конструкция не развалилась от неловкого движения.  
Шалаш разваливаться не спешил. Более того, ответил им ворчливым старческим голосом:  
\- Мальчишка-чужак пусть заходит. А одному из Грэнов тут делать нечего.  
Аргза предсказуемо завёлся с пол-оборота и подался вперёд, явно желая показать неведомому отшельнику, что ходить он может, где ему только вздумается, и открыл рот для соответствующего ответа – но Сильвенио мягко остановил его порыв.  
\- Я просто хочу узнать о твоём мире больше, Аргза. Мы втроём там всё равно не уместимся, верно? Просто подожди меня здесь. Пожалуйста.  
Аргза уступил. Здесь, на Архагле, он вообще пребывал в крайне благодушном настроении, особенно в сравнении с его постоянным напряжением в Городе Железа. Пират как будто бы тоже решил немного сбавить обороты после очередной своей почти-смерти, к которой в этот раз был ужасающе близок.  
Сильвенио вошёл в шалаш. Внутри было сухо, тепло и тесно, со стен свисали пучки трав. Ему вспомнилась старушка Крига, поставлявшая Пауку особый ингредиент для топлива – и стало на мгновение смешно при мысли о том, как он её тогда боялся. Теперь-то он знал, что в жизни есть много чего пострашнее детских сказок и суеверий.  
Возле примитивного очага, сейчас разожжённого, сидел на корточках, спиной к нему, поджарый седой старик, с кожей ещё чернее, чем у прочих его соотечественников. Из одежды на нём была только всё та же набедренная повязка, старая и грязная, и на коже его, казалось, не было почти не единого чистого места: там, где не было нарисовано охровой краской витиеватых линий, кругов и таинственных символов, пролегали шрамы, как естественного происхождения – от звериных когтей – так и искусственного, явно сделанные руками человека. Возможно, того самого человека, что сидел сейчас перед очагом. На голове у него красовался чей-то рогатый череп без нижней челюсти.  
\- Здравствуйте, - Сильвенио улыбнулся спине. – Вы… вроде ясновидящего?  
Старик развернулся к нему, и Сильвенио пробуравили строгим взглядом неожиданно светлых, почти бесцветных глаз. Особую грозность этому взгляду придавали длинные чёрные брови, нависающие над глазами, как какие-нибудь мохнатые насекомые.  
\- Я вроде здравомыслящего, - отозвался он сердито. – И имею привычку меньше ворожить, а больше по сторонам смотреть. Вот и увидел вас двоих, белого из нездешних краёв и чёрного из здешних. Садись, не маячь, в огонь ещё наступишь и суп мне испортишь.  
Сильвенио послушно сел. Старик вернулся к прерванному занятию: над очагом грелся небольшой котелок с чем-то ароматно пахнущим.  
\- Подай-ка мне дикой мяты, - сказал старик через некоторое время, не глядя протянув руку к гостю.  
Сильвенио оглядел сушившиеся в связках травы и, найдя нужную, вложил её в мозолистую узловатую ладонь. Старик поглядел на траву, прищурившись, а потом на него.  
\- Разбираешься, значит, в травах-то. И говоришь по-нашенски чисто, будто рос тутошним. Откуда ты будешь, белый мальчишка?  
\- С Эрланы. Меня зовут Сильвенио Антэ Лиам.  
Старик фыркнул и отвернулся к своему вареву снова.  
\- Не спрашивал я твоё имя. Оно мне ни к чему. Далековато ты залетел от родных мест, эрландеранец.  
\- Да… так сложилось.  
Это было правдой. Сильвенио вспомнил, какое немыслимое расстояние отделяло его всё ещё от дома, и сердце его сжало тоской.  
\- Так что ты забыл на Архагле, белый? И зачем пришёл ко мне?  
\- Аргза, мой спутник, привёз меня, чтобы показать мне свой дом – но я думаю, ему самому это нужно было больше, чем мне. Он запутался и устал, и чуть не умер… опять. И поэтому нуждался в визите сюда. Теперь ему лучше. Мне… мне тоже, наверное. Немного. А к вашему жилищу меня вывели ленты на деревьях. Мне было любопытно, что я здесь найду.  
Старик усмехнулся и ничего не ответил. Какое-то время, пока варился суп, они молчали. Затем шаман (Сильвенио решил про себя называть его именно так) разлил суп по двум мискам, и одну протянул гостю. Его морщинистое лицо посерьёзнело, и мохнатые брови сошлись на переносице.  
\- Духам леса ты нравишься, парень, - сообщил он, отхлёбывая горячий суп прямо из миски и ничуть не боясь обжечься. – Плохо то, что и духам ночи тоже. Я видел, как семена Древа Тьмы окружили тебя. Твоя судьба отмечена. Беда ведёт тебя за руку и не отпускает ни на минуту, ибо ты – её любимец.  
Сильвенио опустил глаза и зябко повёл плечами.  
\- Я не хочу никому плохого…  
\- О да, - усмешка шамана стала зловещей и какой-то горькой. – В том-то и опасность. Людей, которые желают плохого другим, духи ночи любят как своих питомцев, и заводят их за собой в бездонную тёмную яму. Но людей, которые желают другим _хорошего_ , духи ночи любят по-особому, как боги любят своих главных жрецов. Потому как губит такой человек не только себя, но и всех, кто подвернётся ему под руку.  
Он вспомнил предсказание Юнбы. Теперь, когда он видел так много, когда он наблюдал растущие день за днём изменения в своей душе, пророчество принцессы скайрах-кьяр не казалось ему больше забавным. У него пробежал холодок по спине.  
Чтобы не отвечать, он осторожно, мелкими глотками принялся за суп. Сказанное шаманом подтвердило его собственные мысли, которые иногда посещали его глубокой тёмной ночью, в тяжёлый час перед рассветом.  
\- Я думал, на Архагле не верят больше ни в духов, ни в богов, - сказал он только для того, чтобы пауза не становилась совсем уж гнетущей.  
\- Не верят. Почему, ты думаешь, я живу здесь, а не в каком-нибудь из местных племён, в почёте и роскоши? Почему вожди не приносят мне дары и жертвы, чтобы просить через меня духов о милости, почему дорога к моему дому заросла лесом? Люди склонны забывать истинное. Слепцы склонны подменять забытое ложным.  
Старик вздохнул. Его глаза затуманились воспоминаниями о чём-то далёком, и в морщинах его залегли тени усталости.  
\- Духи везде. В каждом дереве леса, в каждой дождевой капле. Мой народ знал это когда-то давным-давно, а потом забыл, и внезапно правда стала «суеверием». Мы знали, что всё вокруг – живое. У нас были свои боги, не слишком справедливые, но с ними можно было иметь дело. Что знают теперь юнцы, живущие на этих землях? Они не поклоняются больше никому, ибо считают себя умнее и выше старых преданий, и не верят больше ни в кого, кроме как в свою силу. Они глухи и слепы. Они свергли старых идолов и не воздвигли новых. Они день за днём делают всё то же самое, что делали их предки много столетий назад, только теперь – не ищут своим деяниям никакого смысла и назначения. Посмотри на огонь, белый парень.  
Шаман протянул руку к очагу, и дымок, поднимающийся от огня, сформировал в воздухе сферу, внутри которой, точно в центре, пылало ядро. Рыжие искры притянулись к сфере и несколько хаотически на ней расположились. Сфера медленно вращалась.  
\- Что ты видишь здесь?  
Сильвенио пригляделся.  
\- Это… Архагл?  
\- Да. Что ещё?  
\- И на нём отмечены обитаемые людьми места, если не ошибаюсь, - вдруг до Сильвенио дошло. – Погодите, это точно? Их… слишком мало.  
Старик мрачно кивнул. Искры мерцали и подмигивали: несколько искр погасло, две или три – зажглись. Итоговое количество не совпадало с изначальным. Они рассредоточились по сфере небольшими группками, некоторые из которых были расположены чересчур далеко от других. Едва ли одну тридцатую долю от общей поверхности сферы занимали в сумме отмеченные искрами места.  
\- Мой народ вымирает, - сказал старик. – С каждым десятилетием всё быстрее и быстрее. Пройдёт ещё совсем немного времени, прежде чем от нас не останется вовсе ничего – а самоуверенные юнцы своей гибели даже не заметят. Им не хочется ни двигаться вперёд, ни оглядываться назад: они – мы – застряли ровно посередине. Нас убьют не болезни, не звери и не пробуждающиеся вулканы. Нас погубят глупость и время.  
Сильвенио поразмыслил об этом. У населения Архагла не имелось практически никакой связи с внешним миром, осмелившиеся прилететь сюда гости рисковали потерять корабль и жизнь в первый же день, и развития культуры таким образом не происходило. Да и между местными общинами коммуникация была весьма слабая, насколько он понял.  
«Он прав, - подумал он. – Они скоро так исчезнут. Но даже если сказать им – это их не озаботит. Они будут продолжать жить так, как жили всегда, и будут безумно этим гордиться… даже если это означает, что через какое-то время гордиться будет уже некому. По крайней мере, если большая часть их народа похожа в этом на Аргзу».  
Когда он, наговорившись с шаманом, вышел из шалаша, оба солнца уже приближались к зениту, хотя большее из солнц взошло позже. Снова было невероятно жарко: от земли вверх поднимались какие-то раскалённые пары, которые где-то на полпути к верхушкам деревьев встречались с пробирающимся вниз солнечными лучами. Аргза беззаботно кидал камни и мелкий древесный мусор в озеро, распугивая плававших там выдр и рыб.  
«Как ребёнок, - Сильвенио покачал головой. – «Но, может, однажды он повзрослеет?..»  
\- Натрепались с этим маразматиком?  
\- Ты зря так думаешь о нём, Аргза…  
\- Ага. Как скажешь, - пират фыркнул.  
Они вернулись под укрытие древесных крон. Лес, в отличие от степи, жизнью был полон даже в самый пик дневного зноя. Они шли молча среди окружавшей их какофонии звуков.  
Сильвенио думал о том, что сказал ему старый шаман. Думал об умирающем народе Архагла и о народе Эрланы. Работал ли без него Новый Суд так, как надо? Люди Эрланы готовы были идти за Хранителем Знаний, и все его начинания они с готовностью поддержали; однако, как он сейчас понимал, это вовсе не означало, что они полностью отдавали себе отчёт в причинах, побудивших его начать всю эту кампанию. Они просто – верили ему. Но они должны быть внутренне готовы меняться. Нельзя больше быть затворниками, нельзя больше сидеть и ждать, пока слишком быстро меняющийся мир придёт и победит их. Нужно стать сильнее. Нужно непременно идти вперёд. Не останавливаясь на достигнутом.  
Иначе… иначе их постигнет участь варваров и участь скайрах-кьяр, и они просто не успеют сделать этот мир лучше, растратив свои возможности впустую.  
Внезапно где-то неподалёку раздался жуткий треск и грохот, через долю мгновения сопровождённый громким вскриком. В небо взметнулась стая перепуганных разноцветных птиц, пара маленьких чёрных мартышек пробежали по веткам деревьев в противоположную от источника звука сторону. Сильвенио взглянул на Аргзу, замерев на месте.  
\- Думаешь, что-то случилось?  
\- Думаю, производственная травма, - Аргза невозмутимо пошёл дальше. – Кто-то налажал в процессе охоты, вот и всё. Пошли, поглядим, что там.  
Они наткнулись на место происшествия почти сразу. Оказалось, свалился один из высоченных местных аналогов эвкалипта, старый ствол которого, похоже, был повреждён грозой. При падении он повредил ещё сколько-то деревьев пониже.  
Под одним из таких «побочных» участников древесной аварии лежал юноша. Совсем ещё подросток, пожалуй. Он почти сумел избежать основного удара – только левая нога осталась в плену тяжести дерева. Осталась, правда, намертво, судя по побледневшему лицу мальчика и по крови, которая уже натекала из-под ствола.  
\- Кость раздроблена, - произнёс мальчик, когда они подошли ближе, и по дрожи в его голосе видно, что он очень старается не потерять сознание или не заорать снова. – Я прошу.  
Аргза присел перед ним и оглядел его застрявшую ногу.  
\- У тебя была хренова куча времени, чтобы отскочить в сторону, - заметил он с презрением. – Или ты только вчера родился, соплежуй, и не можешь нормально реагировать? Эти штуки падают не так уж и быстро, чтобы вот так попасться.  
Пострадавший побледнел ещё больше.  
\- Я знаю. Мне стыдно. Я недостоин. И я прошу.  
Аргза встал, будто бы не обращая на его слова никакого внимания. Сильвенио попробовал вытащить подростка из плена, но тот глухо застонал – кажется, это причиняло ему ещё большие страдания. Да и сил эрландеранца всё равно не хватало.  
\- Аргза? Может, поможешь?  
Аргза, поднапрягшись, приподнял ствол одной рукой, а второй резко выдернул из ловушки парня. Потом уронил ствол обратно. Парень приподнялся на локтях, чтобы взглянуть на масштаб повреждений.  
Ниже колена нога походила на сплющенный кожаный мешок с осколками костей, истекающий кровью: деревья на Архагле, как и почти всё здесь, отличались особой массивностью.  
\- Я прошу, - в третий раз повторил юноша, глядя Аргзе в глаза.  
Сильвенио огляделся, пытаясь отыскать кровоостанавливающие травы.  
\- Я попробую сделать перевязку и наложить шину, - сказал он, начиная суетиться. – Аргза, тебе придётся его нести до поселения.  
\- Он просит меня не помочь, мелочь.  
Сильвенио остановился.  
\- Тогда что?  
Аргза активировал когти. Он не отрывал взгляда от лица парнишки.  
\- Он просит меня его убить. Такой просьбе тут отказывать не принято. Вроде как правило вежливости.  
Сильвенио, разумеется, тут же стрелой бросился между ним и парнишкой, который спокойно ждал, сидя на земле.  
\- Что?! Но почему? Это нелепо! Травма серьёзная, да, но не смертельная, что за ерунда и что за странное правило такое?  
\- Не вмешивайся, чужак, - парнишка неожиданно зарычал, как маленький волчонок. – Отойди и дай мне принять мою участь с честью, которая подобает воину!  
Сильвенио в ужасе и немом изумлении переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Аргза демонстративно поигрывал когтями, ожидая его решения. Потом выражение его лица чуть смягчилось, когда он понял, что Лиам не может вымолвить ни слова, и он сказал:  
\- Послушай, всё очень просто. Сопляк всё равно подохнет. Только он может уйти быстро, а может – в мучениях. Кто, ты думаешь, будет его лечить? Наложи ему повязку из здешних трав – и его ногу сожрут какие-нибудь хищные насекомые, ты видел, у нас таких тварей дохерища. А потом подхватит заражение крови в поселении, потому что никто, поверь мне, не будет его лечить и за ним ухаживать. Больные хилые малолетки, не способные охотиться и добывать себе пищу, племени не нужны. Что он будет делать, если потеряет ногу? Не думаешь же ты, что у нас есть хирурги? Инфекционисты?  
Сильвенио молчал. Аргза шагнул к нему.  
\- Без ноги он – корм для червей. Будет гнить и страдать, очень милосердно, по-твоему, да? Или думаешь, мы возьмём его с собой на корабль и насильно увезём?  
Он закусил губу, понимая, что Аргза прав, как бы ему ни хотелось утверждать обратное. Парнишка был обречён здесь, на этой отсталой планете, где он не нашёл бы ни нормальной медицины, ни хотя бы сочувствия среди своих соотечественников. Варвары и в самом деле не жаловали слабость: если Аргза воплощал все закостенелые убеждения своего народа, то жизнь на Архагле была, пожалуй, штукой довольно безрадостной. И по самой своей сути заранее обречённой.  
\- Тебе нет дела до милосердия, до его участи или до его доброй воли, не так ли? – он скривил рот. – Ты просто хочешь, чтобы я выдал тебе разрешение на убийство. Тебя развлекает это, правда? Вынуждать меня принимать подобные решения?  
Аргза улыбнулся ему. В его глазах жила холодная, непроницаемая темнота – но его улыбка была открытой и искренней. И жестокой.  
\- Да, - признал он. – Есть немного. Что не отменяет того, что решение это всё-таки на тебе. Я, как прилежный сопровождающий, всего лишь уважаю наш с тобой уговор.  
Сильвенио обернулся к человеку, чью судьбу они сейчас обсуждали.  
\- Я могу взять тебя с нами, - обратился он к нему. – У нас на корабле есть аптечка. Этого мало, но хоть что-то. А потом мы можем отвезти тебя туда, куда ты захочешь. Мы можем найти тебе квалифицированных врачей, и даже если не удастся спасти твою ногу, мы спасём тебя самого. Мир не ограничен этой планетой. Ты можешь быть кем угодно за её пределами. Ты можешь выбирать из бесконечного числа дорог!  
Но по пустому, упрямому ответному взгляду он понял, что ничего этим не добился. Маленький варвар не видел перед собой ничего, кроме своего желания умереть с честью.  
\- Не мешайся, чужак, - проговорил он глухо, выдвинув вперёд челюсть. – Ты ничего не понимаешь. Аргза! Я прошу! Или ты уже не один из нас?!  
Сильвенио отвернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы не видеть, как лески вонзаются в чужое тело напротив сердца. Он почти не вздрогнул от характерного звука, когда это тело с некоторой задержкой упало спиной на траву.  
«Пришла пора меняться, - решил он. – Мы уже не можем быть теми, кем были прежде. Чтобы изменить мир к лучшему, нам нужно найти в себе силы противостоять ему. Не словами, не уговорами, не надеждами на честность и понятливость всех тех, чью жизнь мы хотим улучшить… но чем-то иным. Чем-то более эффективным».  
И чёрное пятно в его левом глазу на мгновение ощутимо разрослось.  
  
---


End file.
